


Blue and Pink

by Castia



Series: Castia/Sans stuff [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A pinkie gets shanked., Angst sometimes... I guess?, Blueberry Sans in chapter 22, Bone-Zone, Butt Freezing, By Elune's Butthair, Chara ACTUALLY saves you. Omg, Chara dislikes torture, Chara mind control crap, Chara sucks, Christmas, Date spying!, Does that count as gore?, Extreme Snowball War, F/M, Fluff, Frying Pans, Gay Robot, Great Goat Mom!, Hopefully it'll tickle your funny bone, House brake-in, I'm sure she's a wonderful woman irl, INTERNET UNDER GROUND., Illuminati confirmed, Innocent Cinnamon Rolls, Jay is a jerk, Jay is a lovable jerk, Jay's insults are badass, Ju has a sick sense of humor, Kitteh!!, Lots of Frying Pans, Mettaton's wigs, Mmmmmagic., More tags in the future, Mute Frisk, OC death, Obviously., Papyrus' spaghetti, Reader Has A Name, Reader and Sister are almost like human female copies of skelebros, Reader has mmmmagic, Reader sucks at Singing, Sans is a Marshmallow, Sans' speech is ruined, Sans/Reader in later chapters, Sensitive bones, Singing, Sister is with Muffet, Smut, Soul fondling, Spiders Suck!, Story is in progress, Sucks for you, Timeline crap, Trolololol., Yes really., YouTuber references, YouTubers mentioned, Your mom sucks, aren't as innocent as we thought, but not really, halp, in this fanfic., moms, more puns, omg., puns, reset, soul bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 120
Words: 153,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6386518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castia/pseuds/Castia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Castia. You have a younger, double your size sister called Penny, who was your only true family. Mostly because your mom was crazy and your dad left you. And she was the only one who knew about your magic, but still loved you when nobody else did. That is, until you met two friendly skeletons. And your life takes a change.<br/>...<br/>Damn, I suck at summaries. Oh, and this story is sure to tickle your funny bone!<br/>BADUMTSH!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Two Skeletons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How you meet the skelebros.

You had something. Something special. Something like magic. You don't know how or why you had it but you always kept it a secret.

The only one who knew about this was your sister who lived with you. She was so to say, a child in a very tall adult's body. Heck! She still wrote letters to Santa! But no, not like a list or something. Just a letter asking how he's doing. But now your getting sidetracked thinking about Penny when your buying groceries right now. It was late so you wanted to hurry so there was enough time to read Penny her bedtime story. You were currently looking for pasta when you heard a voice-... laughing? Well, no normal laugh. The voice almost sounded like Skeletor. The thought of Skeletor buying groceries sent you into a giggling fit. 

As you came to the pasta row the first thing that caught your eye was- the pasta you were looking for. The SECOND thing that caught your eye were two skeletons. A tall skeleton with a red scarf and... What, was that supposed to be a costume he was wearing? You weren't sure. He was a bit taller then Penny, thats for sure.  
The other skeleton was much shorter. He was only a little bit shorter then you. He had a large blue jacket on which was quite similiar to yours. Almost the same only his was dirtier and your was cleaner and was pink with blue fur around the hood.

You noticed you might have been staring because the shorter of the two started looking at you narrowing his eyes. Err... Sockets. You shouldn't be staring and shouldn't be thinking about why they're here. The barrier broke about two months ago, so you know that monsters have been roaming around, living life. Its just that you've never seen a -skeleton- monster. You patted your jacket and grinned at the shorter. He sorta looked confused and you weren't about to question it. So you just chucked it to the most simple explanation. 

Mmmmmagic.

While you took your pasta and were about to leave, the Skeletor skeleton talked. And it didn't sound like he was talking to the shorter one.

" HELLO HUMAN! IF IT IS NOT TOO MUCH TO ASK, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WANTED TO KNOW WHICH IS BETTER OF THE TWO PASTAS HERE! " you stared at him for a moment. The 'great' Papyrus? First off, he was sounding like your sister who also called herself great. You had to hold back a laugh. Second, -Papyrus-? A font? Next thing you know, the shorter will be called Comic Sans or something. You pointed at the pasta he was holding that was exactly like yours. " AH THANK YOU HUMAN! HOW RUDE OF ME, I SHOULD INTRODUCE US TO YOU. I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! AND THIS IS MY BROTHER SANS! " you stared before starting to laugh. You knew it! A font! The two gave you a confused look before you finally got yourself together. You remembered that they weren't from here and probably didn't know that they're names are fonts.

You also realised the bone and skeleton pun possibilities!

" Hehe... Sorry, its just-... heh. Your names are fonts and that tickled my funny bone! " Papyrus gave you a face of shock, horror and disgust while Sans had a very amused grin.

" DID YOU JUST-... "

" that pun was -sans-ational. " You and Sans started laughing while Papyrus let out a silent scream of annoyance.

" My name is Castia. " you look at your basket. You had a box of ice cream inside which you pulled out. " -Ice- to meet you two. "

" STOP IT! DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM OR YOURSELF HUMAN!! " You smiled as you put the ice cream back. Papyrus was much like your sister who also hated your puns.

" come on bro. throw me a bone here. " So they're brothers. Nice information.

" Don't worry, I have to go before its -pasta- my sister's bedtime. " You waved them goodbye as you heard Papyrus screaming out of frustration while Sans was laughing his non-existent butt off.

These two were nice and Sans liked puns too. If you were lucky, you would meet them again. You hoped so. You paid for your things at the register and left for home where you were greeted by a hug attack

" Sister! Where have you been? " Penny was in her pajamas and green scarf.

" I was at the store today sis. Took a bit longer since I was rattling the bones of two skeletons. " She stared at you before flinging her arms dramatically in the air.

" MY DAY IS RUINED!! " You smiled at her as you put everything into the fridge.

" So ruined that even a bedtime story won't help? " 

" Well... Maybe it will... IF you read the comic we bought yesterday! " You nodded smiling and closed the fridge.

" Go to bed while I get it then. " before she raced to bed you grabbed her wrist and pulled a penny out of your pocket and put it on on her hand. " Penny for your thoughts. " You grinned as she glared at it.

" Your making me hate my name! " you let her go and she marches off to her room. 

XXX

After 4 hours of reading Guild of the Rock you closed the book. Penny was fast asleep while you felt like you were sleep awake. Currently, you were extremely glad you had no work tomorrow.  
You went to your bed and lied down. As you were about to close your eyes you thought of today. You met two skeleton brothers who's names were fonts. One was a Skeletor voiced pun hater like your sister. No not the Skeletor voiced part. The pun hater part. While the short skeleton you shared puns with was, well, a pun lover. All in all...?

Today was great.


	2. Chatter Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your on chatter posting your pun jokes when you wonder... Is there someone on the website that is a pun loving skeleton...?

Waking up sucks for you. Most of the time you just want to sleep. But of course Penny would not allow that. So you were woken up by the heavenly peaceful sound of frying pans banging at eachother. And also the floor to your face from the shock of jumping out of your bed.

" My dear sister! I have only just now noticed that you got some pasta! Should I make us spaghetti? We can make it a celebration spaghetti for you! Because your the second best sister! Because I'm already the best... " 

Chuckling you flipped yourself around on the ground to look at her. She already had her clothes on and everything! " Sure. Spaghetti onto it if you want. " Your sister turned to you with a look of pure annoyance. 

" Nevermind! Its now a spaghetti of annoyance! " She turned around and walked out of your room frying pans in hands. 

You knew if you fell asleep, you would be greeted by the frying pan sound again. So you very slowly made your way to the living room where you then sat on the computer there. You looked down on yourself and only just then noticed you were still in your normal clothes from yesterday. Your favourite pink jacket, a t-shirt that resembled the ribs and spine of a skeleton, your jeans and heck! You even had your pink sneakers on! You took a brush from the computer table and quickly brushed through your hair before Penny sees it. It was still in a ponytail. Apparently you were VERY tired. You booted up the computer and got onto Chatter to see how many pun loving followers you have. Still 0 apparently. But you always posted puns there anyway.

' Why did the ghost use the elevator? So he could lift his spirit ' You nodded at the screen and posted it. Ah, the short skeleton would love this pun. The taller would have just been annoyed like Penny. 

Then it hit you. 

Did the two skeleton brothers maybe have a Chatter account? You started searching for 'Sans'... Nope. Next you searched for 'Papyrus'. Bingo. There was a 'Great Papyrus' who had a lot of followers. All of them were monsters as far as you could tell on they're photos. Only one was a human. The human looked like a nine year old. Were you rascist for thinking the kid was an asian? Probably. One of the names was 'Lazy Bones'. So Sans doesn't use his real name. 'Doesn't matter, you don't use your real name either GwenniverGidget' you thought to yourself. You started to type him something after you clicked follow for Papyrus.

' Why didn't the skeleton cross the road? He didn't have the guts to do it. ' you sent it just as you noticed that he posted something.

' bro just got himself another follower. proud of him. '. You smiled and just pictured Papyrus yelling at Sans in his Skeletor voice about this new follower. Finally you had gotten an answer ' knock knock '

' Who's there? '

' i don't know, you tell me. ' you thought he would have been able to tell who you were because of your profile pic. But you then remembered that you drew the profile picture. You thought about something to write. You looked at your pencil and the stack of papers on the table then started to draw the two skeletons beside eachother. It wasn't that realistic. Scratch that, it wasn't realistic AT ALL. It looked like something you would see in a comic or something. You wrote to him while also sending the picture.

' You and your brother's new follower. :P'

You clicked follow and stood up when Penny yelled that she was done. The taste was undescribable. And not in a bad way like with all her other food. But in a very very good way. She looked up at the clock and clapped her hands excitedly " Castia! I must go to work now! " you nodded remembering she worked at the nearby flower shop.

" How are you so enthusiastic about work all the time? " She looked to you and rolled her eyes. 

" Because I am not lazy like you are. "

You faked a dramatic gasp " Thy fiend! I am not lazy! "

" Prove me wrong. " you gave her a mischievous smile while she gave you the ' Don't you dare ' look.

" Fine, I'll escort you to work. " this caught her a bit off guard.

" Really sister?! You will?? " 

" Of course I will -bud- "

" I hate your puns!! " Penny yelled while standing up, almost flipping the table in the progress. She put on her large boots and walked out of the door. You of course followed, closing the door behind you while laughing hysterically.

XXXXXX

You were following your sister around the shop watering all the plants when you both made it to the last flowers. Tulips. You were allergic to them but that doesn't mean you couldn't tell a pun about it.

" Hey sis. What's better then one lip? " She looked at you quizzically. Apparently not getting what was about to happen. 

" The normal number of lips? " You shook your head smiling and she then widened her eyes. " Castia! Don't you dare say i-! "

" Tulips. " Penny groaned loudly but stopped in her place when she heard the scream of frustration coming from right behind you

" HUMAN! IF I WANTED TO HEAR HORRIBLE PUNS, I WOULD HAVE STAYED WITH MY BROTHER! "

" Is that Skeletor?? " You started getting into a giggling fit.

" OH WAIT! WE HAVE ALREADY MET BEFORE! " You could only nod because currently you were trying to breath again. He looked to Penny and waved " I HOW EVER DO NOT BELIEVE WE'VE MET BEFORE! " You wondered if they were going to say it together.

" I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! " " I am the Great Penny! " they stared at eachother in pure shock while you continued laughing. Barely noticing three men walk inside the shop.

Getting over the shock, Penny spoke first " Well! Uh... Are you looking for something specific? "

Finally feeling normal again, you stopped laughing and kept a nice easy grin on your face.

" YES! I AM LOOKING FOR A BOUQUET OF FLOWERS OF ONE KIND THAT COME IN COLORS PINK AND PURPLE! "

" Penny nodded as she then picked out the tulips. She made sure not to get it near your nose. " Are these good? "

One word to describe his expression. Overjoyed. He took the tulips and rearranged them so the pink ones form a heart. " THESE ARE PERFECT! " He sniffed them a bit -you chuck it to the mmmagic explanation of how a skeleton can smell- but then he chucked them to your nose " WHAT DO YOU THINK?? THEY SMELL APPROPRIATE! "

"I-I think they smell like- " you started to feel very dizzy and sneezed, falling onto the ground with an ouch. "... Allergies."

From that overjoyed expression, Papyrus went into a panic state yelling about how the great Papyrus broke the human. You sister was by your side almost instantly while you heard the men laughing. You knew Penny heard them loud and clear because she was glaring at they're direction. 

" Penny, ignore them. They're just lavender butts off. " 

" Sister, now its not the time for bad puns. "

" Aw, I found that one humerus.... " She and Pap groaned in unison.

" WELL NOW THAT YOU SEEM TO BE FIXED, I APOLOGIZE. THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD LIKE TO INVITE YOU OVER THIS EVENING FOR APOLOGY SPAGHETTI. "

After tasting Penny's spaghetti and remembering the two were similiar. You wondered if the spaghetti was the same. You were definately up for that.

" Sure, if my sister can come too? " you noticed the men giving you stern and disgusted looks.

" OF COURSE! THE MORE THE MERRIER! " Your sister nodded. He pulled out a piece of paper which already had his address on it. You briefly wondered if he was planning to give it to a random stranger on the street. You got Penny to stop that about two months ago. He also gave the time of when the both of you should be there. You nodded and kept a grin.

" Sure, we'll be there on -thyme-. See ya, you two. " you waved the two groaning people goodbye. As you were passing by the exit the three men were near enough, you lowered your voice enough for only them to hear. " Sorry, but I ain't rascist. " You were now outside and took out your phone. You had a message on Chatter.

' knock knock '

' Who's there? '

' orange '

' Orange who? '

' orange you glad i'm back? '

You snickered to yourself and just barely noticed the new information on your profile

Followers : 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wohoo! Was really fun to write this! Again, if you like this story leave me a comment to let me know. If there are any suggestions on how to improve myself, please do ^^


	3. Dinner at the Skelebros' pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Penny get ready to go to the skelebros' house

You were still on your phone when Penny came back from work and practically shoving her phone in your face.

" Castia, Castia, Castia! Look at this! Its called Chatter and Papyrus followed me and I followed him and his friends and leftover cake will also be at the party and OH MY GOD!!! "

" ... " Uh... Well... " Pie? Huh, he's a real Pa-Pie-Rus. " You snickered returning to your phone to follow a ' The Great Penny '. When you looked up you saw Penny grabbing a pillow to throw it at you. You closed your eyes and motioned yourself farther away. When opening your eyes you were beside Penny watching as a glowing pink clone of yours get's the hit.

" Hey! That's cheating! "

" All is fair in the pillow war! " Showing your tongue at her, you turned away to go to your room. You don't know why, but wearing the skeleton t-shirt makes you feel like a creep. At your closet you opened it to look at your choices.

Pajamas, Swimsuit... Maybe you could use new clothes. You walked to the kitchen to look at the clock. You still had, like, two hours.

" Penny! I'm going out real quick! I'll be back on -thyme-. "

" You already used that one! "

" Throw me a bone! " 

You heard screeches outside the door and a loud thunk. Looking around your surroundings, you noticed the three guys on the other side of the street. Creeps. This fact made you walk quickly. You noted footsteps behind you. They crossed the road. They are DETERMINED. Heheh. You don't know what was funny about that.

" Hey joker! " You stopped in your tracks. You could get they're guard down by acting lazy. -er. You quite slowly turned you head to them trying to look as tired and lazy as possible. " That's it Pink... "

" Sup guys. No, I'm not the popstar. I get mistaken for her a lot... " That stopped them for three seconds until they started laughing. You stuffed your hands in your pockets.

" Haha! Boy, you are an idiot! " one of them starts advancing your way until he is right infront of you.

" Man. And I thought you looked dumb far away but up close? Huston, we've found the alien. " almost immediately the punch came-... And hit your pink clone. It dissapeared and you watched the men get seriously confused while you were sitting on the tall lamp post. 

" WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GO!? " you won't be able to hold laughter if you continue watching the pinheads. It was just too hilarious! So you jumped down landing directly on the one that swung a punch.

" Nope, nu uh. Not going to hell like you guys are! " That magic probably scared the crap out of the two because they were already running. " Remember, don't mess with me. But if you mess with my sister... YOUR GOING TO HAVE... A BAD TIME. " you started casually making your way to the clothes shop. 

XXXXX 

You were quite pleased with the new clothes. A pink jacket only with fluff instead of fur. A white t-shirt with a magic blue diamond in the middle and your normal jeans plus sneakers. Before you could open the door, your sister did it for you. She noticed the bag you were carrying and took it without a word, taking it inside. She closed the door and looked nervous. 

"... What did you brake this time? " was your casual question.

" I flipped the table... " you sighed. Not again...

XXXXX

Here you two were! Infront of the skelebros' house! It had two mailboxes, one to Sans which was neat and empty. The other to Papyrus which was just as neat and empty. Penny waited for you to open the door. You took out your phone.

" Penny, what knock knock joke should I use? " she hated your jokes but loved the ones -she- came up with.

" Hm... To who? "

" Sans. The only one of the skeletons that won't get annoyed by a joke. "

She took your phone and seemed to check through your messages with Sans. " Wow, you two really like to joke with eachother. Okay, I got one. " she started typing and you leaned a bit to the side to look through the window. Papyrus was nowhere to be seen but Sans was sitting on the couch. He blinked and grabbed his phone. They typed for a bit and when Penny laughed, Sans fell on the floor not laughing but-... Looking embarassed? And what was the blue on his cheekbones? Penny gave you the phone and you looked at the joke.

' Knock knock '

' who's there? '

' Al. '

' al who? '

' Al give you a kiss if you let me in! '

You felt heat run up your cheeks. But before you could tell Penny anything, she knocked on the door, shoving you infront and holding you there. It took a while but finally Sans opened the door. He still had light blue on his cheeks. 

Oh.

The blue is blush? That is adorable!... Stop that train of thought. No. No, Sans was not adorable. It was just amusing and cute that- DAMN IT. STOP.

" c-come in. "

Looking around the room... It was nice and tidy. Penny was running around touching EVERYTHING. Even Sans' skull.

" Woah! Your brother talked so much about you! This place is so... WONDERFUL!! "

" yeah, your Penny, right? " Penny nodded and Sans reached into his pockets. You knew what was coming next. " penny for your thoughts? " he held your sister a penny. She held her hands in the air.

" And Papyrus was right! Your puns suck just as much as my sister's puns! Papyrus is officialy my favourite brother! "

You could hear Papyrus squeal from the kitchen. He came into the room with an apron on that said 'Cool Chef' and grabbed Penny, hugging her. 

" THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS GLAD THAT YOU FEEL THAT WAY! NYEHEHEHEH! IN RETURN, YOU WILL BE -MY- FAVOURITE SISTER! " you snickered, then looked to Sans who was grinning. Actually he was pretty much always grinning so... Yeah.

This was going to be one of the unique days then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo. Its like, 4 in the morning! Like always, if you liked it, leave a comment and let me know! I'm also open to suggestions on how to improve myself!


	4. Dinner at the Skelebros' pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of you and Penny at dinner with the skelebros

Okay, you'll admit, you were a little bit worried that Penny might end up braking something when you and Sans pun around. Turns out that Papyrus did that job for her by screaming, accidentaly letting a frying pan fly across the room and hit a vase, shattering it. Penny stared at the vase while you stared at the frying pan, remembering the heavenly sound this morning.

" Oh my gosh! Papyrus! I apologize for those horrible puns my sister made! " Papyrus still looked a bit dumbstruck as Sans continued eating his spaghetti. You hadn't taken a bite yet.

" NONONO. I APOLOGIZE. THE GREAT PAPYRUS WAS THE ONE WHO BROKE IT! THOUGH I MUST ADMIT. THE PUNS DID NOT MAKE IT BETTER! "

" Due to living with Penny, I remain un-vase-d at loud sounds. " Sans let out a snicker as he pulled out his phone. You were about to comment how rude it was to do that when your plate was still full but only now realised that it was empty. Mmmmagic. After a bit of typing, he set it on the table. Your phone was off so you didn't worry about it. You took your first bite of spaghetti expecting the wonderful and delicious taste.

It was the opposite of what you thought it would be, so you quickly swallowed it and stood up. " I have to go to the toilet! " maybe you said that a bit too loudly, because everyone stared at you awkwardly. 

And then Sans' laughter filled the room. Penny just didn't comment while Papyrus told you where it was. You quickly made your way there.

You did not need to use the toilet. You needed to be somewhere nobody would disturb you and where you wouldn't see spaghetti. You went to the sink to splash water in your face. And your mouth since you needed to wash that too right now. You then took out your phone and put it on. Checking Chatter, you noticed a picture Sans posted. It was a picture of Penny and Papyrus. And the shattered vase. When did he take this?? You were about to type something when you noticed a new notification. You opened it and looked at the new picture Sans sent to you. It was you. And your face when you tasted Papyrus' spaghetti. You'll admit, you looked ridiculous on the photo. BUT WHEN DID HE TAKE IT. You never noticed him grabbing his phone out to take it!

' Its things like these that -shatter- my will to be serious. '

' knock knock '

' Who's there? ' 

' you tell me '

' You already used that one '

' come on... throw me a bone. '

How could you say no to a pun or jokester

' Okay. ' you went out of the bathroom making sure to flush the toilet so it seemed like you actually used it. 

' *dramatic pause* '

' *holds the non-existent breath* ' You closed your phone and went to Sans. He was staring at the phone. You tapped him and he flinched, as if not noticing you came. Rude.

" Castia. " You said, lazily doing the jazz hands. He still had a very confused look.

" no, its sans. s-a-n-s. " He had a playfull smirk.

" Hey, your the one who told me to tell you who I was. " also tapping his phone. It took him like, six seconds to register what you were getting at. Then all of a sudden he blushed a little blue. Huh. Now that was weird. Why would he- Then you remembered. Penny's knock knock joke.

You had two choices.

Tell him it was Penny and forget about it.  
Or give him a really quick kiss and shrug it off as a joke. 

He -is- a joking skeleton. He wouldn't take it too seriously, right? Its now or never.

You gave him a quick peck on the cheek before quickly standing up to get to Penny who was sitting on the floor watching a robot who everyone addressed as 'he'... You wondered if gay robots were a thing. Or maybe you were trying to distract yourself so the heat and blush will dissapear from your face. Nontheless, it didn't stop a little skeleton from becoming blue!

XXXXX

Two hours of watching a gay robot sing and cook and crap. You weren't even sure about the gay part but- COME ON. LOOK AT THE CLOTHES HE WAS WEARING. That kind of time put to waste really felt like you were in hell or something. Maybe you were and those three guys killed you. Now you were here. Those three guys. Thinking of them really is starting to make you angry. If they did not follow you and instead hid to get Penny. Penny isn't weak but against three guys at once? It hurt just by thinking of it. Oh imagine the bad time they would have gotten if they even pulled ONE strain of the red hair on her head. You would-

" Castia...? you okay buddy? " Were you obvious that you were angry? Wouldn't Penny have noticed by now then? Sans was keeping a whisper. " something wrong? "

" Nothing's wrong. Its... " what could you say...? At that moment you heard the robot's annoying voice. You noticed him cringe at the robot's voice. You don't even ask yourself why you can tell that he cringed. " Two hours of a gay robot is a bit much for me. " quiet enough so neither of the 'Greats' would hear you as they were talking about how great the robot is. Sans nodded while chuckling. He whole-heartedly agrees. You looked at the time. It was late enough. But Penny was still fixated on the screen.

" hey, what does a clock do when he's still hungry? " You looked at him. " he goes back four seconds! " both of you started snickering.

" Why didn't the skeleton go to the party? " he grinned. Somehow nicer then the usual ever present grin. " He had no body to go with! " You both laughed but then a loud knock came on the door.

" Papy daaarling! "... No. Papyrus jumped to his feet looking like he was about to say the word. No. " Let me i~n! " NO.

" METTATON!! " He opened the door and was greeted by a loud smooch!

" The star has arrived~! " Penny jumped up and down excitedly and pulled you up!

Goddamn it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Hehe. I wrote down what I thought of Mettaton when I found out it was a boy!


	5. Gay Robots -are- a thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton has come! And not only to smooch Papyrus!

You stared at the robot. So. It IS a gay robot. He looked like something that would come out of an anime.

" Papy darling! Who are these two lovelies? " 

The robot was still holding onto Papyrus as if his life or monitor or something depended on it.

" Hello! I am the Great Penny! " Papyrus was orange. Huh. So skeletons all blush different colors... The robot's pink eye looks at you. The black hair covered the right eye. You were very much on the edge on saying what was on your mind.

" And this deary here? " The Robot named Mettaton came nearer. And nearer. DON'T SAY IT. DON'T SAY IT. DON'T SA-

" Gay robots are a thing? " everything stopped. Good work Castia. Just- wow. Clap and a half. Sans started to burst out laughing. The robot had an insulted or disturbed look on his face. Papyrus was pretty much comepletely orange now and making nyeh sounds. Penny? You couldn't see, she was behind. You were trying to keep a cool face but were failing horribly.

"Ah... Darling... I... Uhm... " well. You knocked the air- er... Batteries? Outta the chunk of metal.

" Ohmigosh! I'm so sorry for- Castia! Apologize and don't be so rude! " after a while you composed yourself.

" Uhm. Sorry a Metta-ton-. It kinda just slipped. Maybe I should tune my bearings? Hehe. " Mettaton didn't look that convinced and just shrugged now, ignoring you. Great. You just made a gay enemy robot.

XXXXX 

Now you finally got something good to eat at the house! Cinnamon Butterscotch Pie really takes out the taste of what can only be described as ' Papyrus' Spaghetti '  
You and Sans were cracking jokes and puns. While Sans was telling a pie joke, you heard Mettaton beside you talking to Penny. Faint enough that Sans can't hear. And your not sure if its on purpose but its loud enough for you to hear.

" Listen Penny. I have this 'friend' who is seriously annoying. " You continued acting like you were listening Sans but in reality, you REALLY weren't.

" Oh? Why? "

" I don't know, they just called me gay, even when I said nothing wrong! " Okay, that one is on you. But in your defence, he shouldn't take it personal since its true!

" Well, maybe you should talk to them about it! I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding... "

" Hm... Perhaps you are right! " you let out a breath you didn't know you were holding and stood up. You wanted to have more water, your glass was empty. As you stood up in a good mood you felt yourself getting tripped. Shutting your eyes, you were expecting a connection between the floor and your face. But it didn't come.

Opening your eyes you noticed you were floating with a blue aura around yourself and around... Something else. You weren't quite sure. Then you were set to stand again. You noticed a glowing blue eye that Sans now had. Then thr aura dissapeared, together with that eye, leaving the two white pinpricks.

" heh. falling for me already? " you felt like you were blushing a bit but then smirked.

" Sorry Bone Boy. But I think your missing the one bone that counts. " Penny blinked, not quite understanding what that meant and wasn't sure if she should react to it or not. Mettaton was... You didn't care, it was Mettaton. Sans was quite flushed.

" wow. how cruel. but i just can't shake off the fact that the first thing you thought about was the bonezone. " ... Did he just say 'bonezone'...?

" Tell that to my non-existent -bone-r. " he can feel the heat rising to your cheeks but no way your not going to retaliate.

" ouch. you break my metaphorical heart -babe- "

99999999999

.... That stopped you. 'Babe'?? Seriously?! You raised your hands dramatically into the air.

" Nope! Not dealing with this, you bag of bones! Penny, its late, we should go home. "

" Aw! But I wanna stay and talk to Metta! " Metta?! Oh god, of all the people Penny could have befriended. It had to be fricking METTATON.

" Well sis, we have to go home so that you can have a bedtime story... " and of course, Papyrus walks in at that moment. 

" ACTUALLY, ITS PRETTY LATE. PERHAPS IT WOULD BE BETTER IF YOU ALL STAYED! "

Mettaton's face lightened up. " Oh Papy dear! What a great idea! "

" Uh... " "uh... " Neither you nor Sans agreed to this.

" bro, we only have one sofa. "

" Oh don't worry Sansy deary. I will be in... " Mettaton leaned forward to Papyrus making him blush again. 

" no. nonononono. i'll get myself somewhere, you stay in my room. "

Penny looked to the couch... Her expression was very dissapointed. " There can only be one person on the couch... Sans, you can stay I won't let you be kicked out of your own- "

" Penny, you can stay for a sleepover. I can go home. " Your sister was surprised. She had a confused and excited look on her face.

" R-really?! But I don't want you to go out alone Castia! Its better if- "

" i can walk her home. " Sans was at the door immediately the moment Mettaton started nuzzling Papyrus.

"... Okay then! Goodnight sister! " Penny grabbed you making you wonder if you cracked your ribs now.

" Yeah, goodnight sis. Hope you have fun. " you walked out the door and did NOT want to look back to see how Pap is doing.   
You had the feeling he was having a good time.

XXXXX

You were on your way home. Hands stuffed in your pockets. Sans was right behind you.

" you know, you've got a skele-ton- of talent in drawing. "

" Heh. Well if I were a skeleton, I'd be a -skill-eton. "

You were by the lamp post where you pretty much one-hitted a guy. He was gone but Sans stopped.

" Uh... Problem...? "

" ... nothing. i think i just got distracted by the wind or something. weird cuz it goes right -through- me. " both of you shared a snicker before walking to you house. Sans looked a bit hesitant to leave. Huh.

" Hey, uh. You can come in if ya want. Stay on the sofa or something. "

Sans stares at you for a moment, making you question yourself. Did you make him uncomfortable or something? WERE GAY SKELETONS MAYBE A THING TOO?! Maybe you-

" okay, sure. "

Phew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! That was something! I also drew something for the fourth chapter!
> 
> pic.twitter.com/eszpPMdJjT


	6. Good Morning Bag  of Bones!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up to greet a sleeping skeleton on your couch.

Waking up. This time it was nice since it was because of your own free will today. And because you couldn't stand the taste of your own breath. Give or take. You stood up and opened the door only to stand in your living room where a sleeping skeleton was on the couch.  
Sans actually looked pretty darn adorable asleep. Wait. Stop that train of thought right now. Did you actually refer the SKELETON as ADORABLE? AGAIN?? Sigh. You walked to the kitchen and looked for food. You were too lazy to make the soup right now. So you grabbed the packet, went farther away from the living room by going to the bathroom, threw the packet, stepped on it, picked it back up, opened it and got the flavour packet out and then made your way back to the living room where you started eating.

An arm lazily wrapped itself around your sitting body. A very much skeletal arm. You felt heat raise up your cheeks again as you looked to see his face. He was still sleeping. You think. Trying and failing to raise his arm off you, you gave up. How the hell is a skeleton heavy? You looked to see his jacket draped over the TV screen. He only had his t-shirt and shorts on then. Somehow that wasn't comforting. You looked at the bones you could see. Definitely bigger then normal bones. You grazed a finger gently and curiously over his arm. Somewhere in between his face got a bit blue. This was adorable-

Damn it.

You found your phone and quickly took it. Now, a normal person would not think a skeleton were cute and take a selfie with said skeleton. As you took the selfie and set it as your background pic, because why not be weirder by doing that too, he started to grumble and shift in his sleep, burying his face or skull or WHATEVER onto your hips. Okay. Why not? If gay robots were a thing, then so could be skeletons that like to cuddle. You patted his skull and sighed. You couldn't do much in this position. You leaned your head back and shut your eyes, slipping away to dreamland.

XXXXX

Sans slowly opened his eye sockets just a bit. He was holding something. Someone. He raised his head and saw you in your peaceful sleep. Your hair was a little bit wild and you were wearing a large shirt. That's it. Finite. That was all you were wearing. A shirt that reached your knees. He quickly became blue. What should he do now?? He looked up at your face again. Breath in. Breath out. Breath in. Sigh. Breath in. And out. Gods, he felt like a creep now.  
Looking around the room just kept him unsettled. No not the broken table, that wasn't unsettling. It was the fact that he could feel the magic around him. He felt the same thing by the lamp post but this was much more intense. And only now did he notice that he still hasn't let you go. Honestly? He doesn't want to let go. It was so damn compfy and the sight he had was great. But he didn't want to invade personal space right now. So he stood up, making sure not to wake you. He eyed a packet of noodles in your hands that wasn't even cooked yet. Well... Maybe he could be nice and make you some eggcellent eggs.

XXXXX

Well, he was done with the eggs. When he quietly put the plate beside you on the sofa, you were still asleep. He didn't know what would happen now. Frisk never made it this far without resetting.  
He noticed your phone on the table. Heh. By now you must've seen the photos he made. He took the phone and stared at it for a while. He seriously probably shouldn't do this. But he's curious, so cut him some slack. He opened it and was at your lock screen. It required a pin. Hoping his hacking skills are top notch he tried to get it open.

1234\. Click.

And in he was! The first thing that caught his eye socket was- a small dust particle. The SECOND thing that caught his eye socket was the background picture!

So. You made a selfie of yourself while awake and him while asleep. Sans... did not know if he should be flattered. Probably but... Still. He went to Chatter on your phone and logged into his account. His grin turned naughty and not in the fun way. He hasn't posted anything yet today...

XXXXX

Ah. How many times have you woken up today? Oh, here's the answer:

TOO MANY TIMES. 

" sup? made you some eggs. "

" Huh? Oh, you didn't have to. "

" if i had to, then it would lose its point of doing it for eggcellent puns. "

Taking a bit you blinked. It was... Okay. Needed mayonaise and ketchup. You looked up to see his face. He had a natural chilled expression.

" what d'you think? is it eggstraordinary? "

" You crack me up with your bad puns. Your leaving me scrambled. "

" heh. i got atleast a dozen more. "

You looked at the time. You did infact have work today. But you still had half an hour or so before needing to go.

" So, what do you work as? "

" oh, i have a hot dog stand. Paps doesn't like my hot dogs. probably because he doesn't have the stomach for it. "

" Oh, really? When do you work there...? " you walked to the kitchen to grab your two favourite condiments.

" whenever. "

... What? " What do you mean 'whenever'?? "

You mixed the two together on the plate and set it on the table. You noticed Sans was looking quite curiously at the mixture but shrugged and grabbed the ketchup bottle, shrugging and chugging it down.

You almost tried to stop him and were worried that it would go right through him. But it didn't. WHAT IS UP WITH THESE WEIRD SKELETONS? Sans looked at you grinning.

" mmmmagic. "

" Kinda guessed that. "

He looked around and noticed a calculator that suspiciously looked like Mettaton's old body.

" ya know, Mettaton can pretty much turn into an overgrown calculator. he does it when you pull his switch or does it by himself when he's running low on power. "

"... So he's a gay- "

" -tranformer? "

" I was going to say autobot but I guess transformer works too. "

You both shared snickers.

" so where did you learn how to draw like that? "

" Oh, I learned it... Pretty much alone. It was tricky at first, but I got the hang of it. The drawing of you and Pap was just quick. I didn't put much detail in it. "

" ... can i see a detailed work? " You nodded, standing up and going back to your room. You had a small box there with different drawings. You couldn't decide which to take so you just brought the whole thing.

" w-wow. that's a... a lot kiddo. "

" Well sometimes I just had nothing better to do. So yeah. " he pulled out the first. It was one of your old friends drawn as a character. She had green cat ears on her head and a green heart beside her. For some reason you always drew a heart next to your characters.

" is... this their SOUL...? " he was apparently concentrated on the heart rather then the character.

" Oh thats Lili Juwel. I apparently forgot to write her name on the side there, hehe. And... I think thats just a heart? What do you mean with soul...? "

" the SOUL... uhm. how to explain this...? the soul is the very essence of one's being. it doesn't matter if your a monster or a human, we all have one. unlike a monster, a human's SOUL isn't the whole of their being, but rather their essence housed in a physical body as opposed to a monster's more magical body. " You stared at him blankly. Sooo...  
Humans have atleast a little bit of magic?

" yup . " Oh. Did you say that out loud?

" Well... That's interesting... Are SOULs green? "

" SOULs come in different colors. seven to be exact. "

" Oh! Does it make a soul any different then depending on the color? "

" well, theres light blue for patience, orange for bravery, blue for integrity, purple for perseverance, green for kindness, yellow for justice and red for... determination. " He seemed to hesitate on the last word. Weird.

" Uh... Look, if your uncomfortable telling me this, you don't need to. "

" what? why would i be uncomfortable telling you this? "

" You kinda hesitated on that last word and I thought... Maybe you didn't want to tell me? "

" n-no, its just that... it kinda brings me bad memories... "

You were now sitting with him in silence. He stared off at the ground, the pinpricks were almost completely gone. It was sad and cu- okay brain, if you don't stop that your... uh. You don't know what you would do to your brain. He stood up and went to the TV and grabbed his jacket. He then looked at you with what you presume is a forced grin.

" heh, sorry for bein' such a bummer. i might just be a bit spooked to the bone here. hehe. "

" Your jokes are getting bare boned Sans. Mine are so much more humerus. " He seemed to be making his way to the door after letting a little snicker out. He should seriously put more backbone into that forced snicker. You walked to him and gave him a hug. Well, that stopped him.

" uh... "

" Why are skeletons such terrible liars...? "

" ... "

" Because you can see right through them! "

.........

" hahaha! that was- i mean- come on! haha! " You felt much more relaxed when you heard him laugh. " the jokes are pretty humerus, your right. but can we get a fe-mur? "

You both shared a snicker and you let him go. " Well, wherever your going right now, I hope you have a bone rattling good time! "

" i'm going tibia okay. see ya. " The door closed and you were... Actually in a really good mood. You looked around the house now. You were... Alone. You looked at the clock and nodded. You needed to get ready for work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was quite longer then expected! I even had to look up a few of the skeleton puns! Jeeeeez. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and another picture drawn by me for this chapter.
> 
> pic.twitter.com/LbQrEqiciv
> 
> If you like more, let me know! I love reading comments!


	7. He posted WHAT?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your at work and a friendly goat person with a child recognizes you from somewhere!

Oh, how work was boooooring! You were one of those waitresses at a restaraunt that had a boss that flirted with you and had co-workers that disliked you. Either you were too chill or too serious. You liked to think yourself as 'unique'. And now that you had two skeletons as friends? You felt unlucky to be working here at a restaurant where all the workers were rascist and refused to serve a monster. How you knew? Because a goat lady walked in with a kid and sat down and a small gossiping group was formed talking things like :

" Oh my gosh. Why is that thing here? " and " She has a kid, should we call the police? " and of course " Its disgusting. It should go back where it came from. " Good gods, why all this hate? They're just people like us only they look different! So you just went straight to the lady and child sitting down. You could feel the glares on your back as you spoke.

" Hello there, may I take your order? " You looked at the two. The goat lady's eyes were gentle and the kid was... Was it rascist to think they were asian. Probably- wait a minute. This was the kid that Papyrus had as a follower! This kid was on they're phone.

" I'd like something warm? Can you suggest anything? " you thought for a moment before settling to give her vegetarian soup. " And- Frisk my child! Put the phone down, its rude. " this was hilarious in your opinion. Your mother was never like that. She- no... Don't think about -her- right now. You'll have time to skullk 'bout it later. The kid looked at you but immediately had a shocked face. They looked at their phone, then back, then phone, then back, then phone-

" Frisk! Please put the phone down. Don't you want to try something- the kiddo started doing sign language. Oh god, you were rusty with this. Uh. Look mom, something something is... Sans'?.... something something friend. So did Sans tell them about you or what now? The kid showed the phone and the goat lady giggled.

" Oh! So you are Sans' girlfriend? "... WHAT. " How wonderful! "

" Uh?! I think you might be mistaken miss...? I'm just his friend is all! " and then the kid showed you the phone. On Chatter Sans posted something. Your selfie. " WHAT THE HELL SANS?! " You imagined the que for the trom-bone. The two started to giggle.

" So this is your... -skell-fie? " huh. A new pun lover! Great!

" Yeah but the numb-skull- posted it. How did he even do that? " your phone vibrated and you received an SMS 

' kiddo sent me an sms. you like the picture? ' how the hell did he get your contact? You looked at Chatter and... 

This wasn't your account. THAT BONE-HEAD. Okay, you were not up for this right now.

" Ugh. Bone-afide disaster... Well kiddo, what would you like to eat? " they signed something.

" Okay, a cheeseburger coming right up! " You walked away to give the order. When you gave it up, one of your co-workers tapped your shoulder rougher then the usual casual tap.

" Hey don't you know what those are?? "

" Two people with a skele-ton- more humor then you? "

" No! Just- be serious for a moment Castia! "

" I like how you didn't deny the fact of you having low humor. "

" What? Look, just shut up for a moment idiot! " she took a deep breath. " Those are monsters! "

" Okay. "

" They went to -our- restaurant! "

" Okay. "

" They don't belong here! "

" Okay. "

" Can you stop?! "

"..."

"... As I was say- "

" Okay. " she glared and walked past you giving you a shove. Gooooosh. What is up with people?

You went back to the table and chatted with Toriel, telling her your Chatter name, some puns until the food was ready and you gave it to them, giving them privacy to eat. Okay, you made two new friends! Great. You checked you Chatter profile for the last time at work.

Followers : 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, this was fun to make! Some drawing to this chapter aswell!
> 
> pic.twitter.com/2eQYR0xYeo
> 
> If you liked this and want more, leave a comment to let me know ^^


	8. Freaking Sakes Boss!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the end of your shift but your co-workers had something to say to your boss.

Getting out of your work clothes and into your normal clothes feels so much better. Its usually always relaxing.

" Hello Castia. " And then theres this crap.

" Hey boss. 'Sup? " Your boss started leaning uncomfortably near you.

" Well, a few of your co-workers said somethin'. You apparently really like monsters, eh? " Oh. You know what was going to happen now. But your still praying for it not to happen.

" They're normal people trying to live their lives. If you have a problem, then you've goat to be kidding me. "

" Oh witty as always! That's why I hired you! So, uhm. That wasn't all that they said. You've been pretty rude to the others. "

" I'm just being humerus and tickling their funny bone. They're being rude and rascist toward- "

" Yes yes, well if you want to keep your job... You could do something. "

" Jeasus freaking christ. What is it? " You walked out, your boss following you.

" Well maybe you could accept my offer... "

" ... What offer? "

" From three days ago. The date...? "

" I'll patella the truth. I was probably ignoring you that day. Mostly because I don't like you. "

" Do you have much of a choice right now? "

Damn it. You sighed in defeat.

" One date. If I hate it, you give up hitting on me or I'll be hitting your freaking pelvis. "

He nodded. " Tomorrow evening. We'll meet here. " he told you the time to meet and you should wear something special. Rolling your eyes, you agreed. No matter how much you hate this job, your going to have to keep it. Not many places you can work at. Leaving work, you went back home and was grabbed by Penny! And-

She was wearing a Mettaton's Fangirl shirt.

" Sister! How was work?? "

" Uhm. Fine I guess... "

" Oh! Sister, Papyrus asked us if we would like to eat that cinnamon butterscotch pie with their goat friend! Tutoriel was the name Sans said, I think? "

" Its Toriel and... Uh. I don't think I can go. "

" What?? Why not? " Penny started making the face with the big eyes and quivering lips.

" Well... Another conference with my boss. " you did NOT want Penny to go over to his house and scold him to apologize for his behavior. You did not want her to meet him at all.

" Oh. Uh... Very well, then you... Do that sister... " you hated lying to her, but it would be worse to mix her up in your crap. She makes it better already. She stretched and yawned, hugging you goodnight and going to her room

You went to the computer and checked Chatter. Toriel sent you a message

' What do you prefer? Cinnamon or Butterscotch? '

' Both are good. '

You then checked Sans' SMSes to you on your phone.

' hey, your sister is on her way back home. by the way, what do you think of the kiddo? '

' hey, sorry if the pic made you uncomfortable. '

' are you still there? ' 

' tori wanted to invite you and your sister to eat with us tomorrow evening. me and paps can pick you two up. '

Damn it boss. It HAD to be tomorrow. 

' Sorry, no dice with me. I have a meeting tomorrow evening. Penny can go though. '

The answer was almost immediate. Was he sitting on his non-existent butt all day with his phone just waiting for you?

' huh, what do you work as? '

You sent him information like, what the place was called and where it was located.

' cool. well, hope you have a good time there then. '

' Kay. '

You put the phone away and put the computer off. You knew you weren't in a good mood because you were not up for jokes.

This sucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uaah... Its kinda late! I hope you guys liked this or got you pissed off at the boss! You don't get cake! Also, here's the drawing for this chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> pic.twitter.com/uFUEjX6vhT


	9. The 'Date'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a date you were expecting. Not at all.

You made sure to leave a quick note to Penny before you left. You boss said to wear something special. But screw it. You had your normal pink jacket, skeleton shirt, jeans and pink sneakers. You were walking outside and were making your way to the restaurant.

So, you were infront of the restaurant where you saw your boss. He was wearing a tuxedo. You had a thing for men with tuxedos but didn't have a thing for a boss forcing you to go on a date with you. He led you into the restaurant.

The whole place was closed right now, due to this 'date'. He was the one serving food, not bothering to ask you what you wanted. Just got two cheeseburgers. Atleast he got your tastes right. But he probably took burgers so its cheap. You both pretty much were sitting in akward silence. Finally he broke the silence.

" So, what are your hobbies? " you looked to him and shrugged.

" Drawing, video games sometimes and making puns I guess...? " he shrugged and didn't seem too impressed

" You should try modelling or something instead. " you thought back to a few of the astronomy books at home. You really like stars. 

" I was thinking more about studying astronomy. "

" What, stars? "

" Yeah! They're interesting and really pretty and- "

" Uh huh. Right. Anyway, guess what happened today? "

You rolled your eyes and shrugged. You wanted to leave.

" A friend sent me an SMS about a girl in a pink jacket, wearing a skeleton t-shirt and liked to crack puns. She apparently hurt his back bad. And really liked monsters apparently. " Oh. Uh... " I don't appreciate people hurting my friends. "

What was going to happen now?! " W-well... I don't like getting followed from three men ya know. "

" Funny. I don't remember saying it was you. But now I atleast have the confirmation. Your fired. " You should be angry about that. But your sorta not. Atleast you can leave. You stood up to go but you noticed three people enter. Oooooooh cruuuuuudge. " No, the date isn't over yet. "

Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope! This was not going well! Before you could react to the three men, your 'boss' grabbed your hair throwing you off onto the table. Gods, your back hurt now. You eyed around the restaurant for a way out. The three guys blocked the way, but that probably won't be a problem! You stand up only to get kicked in the leg. You closed your eyes in pain. Ouch. Concentrate, concentrate, CONCENTRATE OR GET SCREWED OVER BY SOME IDIOTS. As you opened your eyes, you were infront of the door and tried to open it! But it didn't. You heard jingling behind yourself. " I -do- have keys you know. I always knew you were a freak. "

No. No you weren't going to give up! Your leg might be hurt, but you could probably create a few clones to fight for you! They took out shiny knives. They were coated with dust. As you summoned two clones, you felt a tug in your chest. Looking down, you saw... A heart. It was a purple color you think... But so bright that it was almost more like pink! A few cracks on the side. Was it damaged? Well worry later! You had to concentrate on keeping the clones up! Four icons came up. You clicked act, check, Boss. Huh. Funny that its his actual name.

HP : 24 LV : 2 ATK : 12 DEF : 10.

The three men : Leader, Idiot 1, idiot 2 (in that order)

HP : 40 LV : 6 ATK : 20 DEF : 11

HP : 32 LV : 4 ATK : 16 DEF : 10

HP : 28 LV : 3 ATK : 14 DEF: 10

You... Didn't have the largest of chances. You looked at your stats

HP : 20 LV : 1 ATK : 10 DEF : 10

You were only level 1?! Oh for freaking saaaakes!! But two more stats popped up. Your two clones! Both of them had the same stats.

HP : 1 LV : 1 ATK : 50 DEF : 0

Okay, they're strong, but one shot and its gone. You had the first go.

One of you clones attacked idiot 1. Not so hard to kill him, but hard enough to knock him out!  
The second clone did the same to idiot 2! Now it was only your boss and Leader left. It was hard to keep the clones up. You only barely noticed your boss take out a knife. You used your turn holding the clones up. This was REALLY LIKE A VIDEOGAME.

They both attacked at the same time. Leader destroyed one clone, which gave you a pain in the gut. While your- well, ex-boss missed. One clone left. And you felt your legs slowly giving away.

You used the clone to knock out your boss which worked out wonderfully! You checked your HP quick

HP : 15/20..... Destroying your clones HURTS you?? But why didn't it before- 

As you were pondering this, the Leader took a swing at your clone while you were distracted, destroying it. The slash felt like it hit you and you should've been bleeding. But you weren't.

It was your turn. Your legs felt too weak to be able to do something here, the doors were locked, right now your mind was too all over the place to be able to make more clones and you were in a room with a guy holding a knife. You looked behind yourself. Right now, you didn't have much of a choice. You started slamming at the door hoping someone would hear! There was only one voice ringing in your head.

But nobody came. 

You turned around and the man was advancing.

" Well, that was fun... You know, a little flower visited once. And what he said... Was true. In this world, its kill or BE killed. " He ran for you and you closed your eyes.

Gwaaah.

What the hell was that?

Right above your head, a laser beam or something smashed through the door, hitting him in the chest. You looked at his HP after the beam was gone.

HP : 1/40

He was unconscious on the floor. You just stared at him. Right now your head was ringing from the sound and pain just now.

" oh man! are you okay? " You felt skeletal hands carefully pick you up. Everything was getting dark around the corners of your eyes. 

" I... Feel really... Boned. " you saw only darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohmigosh. Its done. Now the reader, Castia gets a break! I'm not too good at describing fights. If you have any suggestions on how to improve myself, please do say so! 
> 
> Here's the drawing to the chapter!
> 
> pic.twitter.com/FdPsG8dC4P


	10. WHERE AM I?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake back up, quite surprised actually.

Ah. The bane of life! Waking up. Blinking your eyes open, you felt immediate headache. Like a slap to the face- er... Brain more. Actually, you don't know. All you know is that it really freaking hurts! You dared a single eye open. What the hell happened??

You went on a forced date with your boss- oh yeah. He fired you, right? So ex-boss. Then.... The three guys appeared! And... Oh the leader was still up! So is this hell? Heaven? Purgatory? Wait, didn't leader get beaten up by something? Oh yeah, there was a frickin' laser beam that shot him! What... Happened after though...?

" Oh my child! Your awake? " CHILD?! OH NO, WERE YOU WITH HER?? Oh crap, please no please- " Uhm? Are you... Feeling better? " Wait a minute. That wasn't her voice. Wasn't this the goat mom? Toriel?

" Wh-what? Is-is she awake...? " a little dinosaur walked in with Sans. SHE WAS ADORABLE WITH THOSE GLASSES.

" hey kiddo... you alright there bud? " he sounded very suspicious. Why- oh wait! Right, he probably was the one who brought you here! You do remember skeleton hands and you doubt it was Papyrus otherwise you would've heard a booming voice. Wait- did that mean he saw your clones or something? The windows of the restaurant were too high for him to see through, and the door wasn't transparent! Well, now all you could do is hope. " you were worrying us to the bones. "

" Oh. Uh. " Oh this day was off to a 'great' start. " Sorry, it was... A stupid weird date thing... Uh, hi there. "

The dinosaur waved really awkwardly. " I-I'm... Uh... M-my name is Alphys... " this was adorable.

" Alphys here is the ex-royal scientist. but she's also our friend. " A scientist?

" W-we... I f-found something weird... after the t-tests... " Sighing you looked to your wrist. You had a watch on the left. You took it off and put it on your hand.

" Well, I've got a lot of -time- on my hands. What was the weird thing? " she shifted uncomfortably. Sans and Toriel let out a giggle...

" Y-your HP was at 10... B-but you had no wounds on you b-body... " ... That was it? Well yeah, they destroyed your clones. You touched your leg. It didn't hurt anymore and your back was fine.

" and when i got there, i felt magic around the place... it wasn't from the gaster blaster. so, it could mean that those guys used magic on you. and not the good kind. " He gave wink while chuckling. You felt yourself blushing furiously.

But the good news is that he didn't know about the clones.

" First off, SERIOUSLY SANS?! " He shrugged, having a proud grin. " Second, what were you even doing there? I'm not complaining, its just... Why? "

" it was taking a bit long, so i decided why not check up on you so your not all bonely. " You... Were pretty sure it wasn't even half an hour. But hey, doesn't matter right now.

" R-right now... W-we want to a-ask what happened...? "

" yeah, what happened at your 'meeting'? " ... Was he maybe a bit angry? Irritation was in his voice- oh yeah, you said it was a weird date thing. Aka, you pretty much told him you lied.

" It... Was a marrow situation with my boss, okay? Ex-boss actually. He had a bit of a tendon-cy to try and flirt with me. Some co-workers bad mouthed me and I was forced into a date if I wanted to keep my job. "

" How did you go on so long? Three of them were unconscious. They had obtained quite a bit of LOVE. " Toriel gave a grimace. Wait- so LV stood for love? Oookay. Well many people apparently cared or loved those guys then.

" Man, I wish I had that much then. " everyone stopped and stared at you. Uh... Did you do something wrong? Maybe having low LV meant someone hated you or something??

" do... you know what LOVE stands for...? " ... Possibly not...?

" Uh... When you care about someone deeply...? " You noticed Toriel give out a sort of sigh of relief. Were you right? Ha! In your face mom!

" Castia... your thinking about love, which is good. LOVE though, is an acronym. it stands for level of violence. you gain LOVE by having enough EXP. EXP is also an acronym. it stands for execution points. "

.....

" WHAT?! So does HP and ATK or DEF stand for something equally horrible?! "

" N-no, they stand f-for the n-normal Hit Points, Attack a-and Defense... "

" Okay, well I guess that's good then. So... If they had high level... That means they killed someone? " a round of nods.

Well. Now you were happy to have low LV. Alphys looked like she was about to say something but then... Frisk? Yeah, Frisk came in with a... Flower that had a face. It had a look of annoyance.

They signed something to you. " the kiddo says that they were worried. " the flower rolled its eyes.

" Ugh, I wish I had something better to do then look at your stupid face... " the kid gently slapped a petal and made the talking flower yelp. Aww... " Fine fine. I meant to say : Howdy! I'm Flowey the Flower! "

... " Okay. "

" Shut up! It took me two days to think of it! Wait- you don't find it uncreative? "

" Of COURSE I do. But I had a kitten once and named it Kitty. So I ain't too creative either. " Frisk seemed to beam of happiness. Oh Penny would love to see that smile and- wait. " Where's Penny?! "

" Oh, she and Papyrus went to Undyne. They are probably cooking. "

Thank god. 

A loud bang on the door erupted!

" HEY PUNKS! OPEN THE DOOR! "

" ... Who's that? " Alphys looked worried, scared, happy and confused all at the same time.

" Th-that's Undyne... "

" ... But I thought you said Penny and Paps were at- " the door broke open. But not the normal way. The door hinges broke at the same time too. You heard Papyrus' loud voice and Penny's giggling.

" WE SET THE HOUSE ON FIRE AGAIN!! "

"What?! " Penny walked in and saw you in bed.

" Sister! " she grabbed you, practically yanking you out of the bed for a hug. " Why are you still in bed?? Being lazy as always! "

Your head was swirling but you had to try and concentrate on what was happening right now. She looked around.

" WHERE AM I?! " The fact that Penny didn't know just sent everyone in laughter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its hard to write while your favorite series is on, but I did it! Here's the drawing!
> 
> pic.twitter.com/JalQywb7Fi


	11. A New Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You weren't going to be able to get a job too quickly again... Or were you?

Everyone was in the living room in Toriel's house. You met Undyne and aren't too sure if you'll ever let her cook at your home. You were also able to eat cake! Oh my gosh! CAKE.  
When you were getting your seconds in the kitchen and turned around, you ran into Sans. None of you fell down but still. You ran into him. Your precious cake almost hit the ground but a blue aura surrounded it and stopped its fall! It was just a floating cake! You looked to Sans and noticed the Blue light in his left eye. The right eye was pitch black. As the plate and cake floated to you, you grabbed it and the aura dissapeared, along with his blue glowing eye. The two pinpricks were back.

Huh. So... HE CAN SUMMON LASER BEAMS AND HAS TELEKINESIS?! WHAT THE HELL??? I mean- telekinises... you've felt first hand. But this was the first time you actually saw it.

" hey, so... i still got a few questions... " Here it comes... He'll ask you about magic. You didn't notice how you were already shifting uncomfortably. " did you like your job...? " Okay, wasn't what you were expecting.

" Well... No. My ex-boss sucked and the co-workers didn't like me. " He nodded.

" well, why did you have to go on the 'date'? wouldn't it have been better to have just gotten a different job? " Well... It would be for normal people. And by normal, you didn't mean that your magic had anything to do with it. Its just...

" It would've... But what job would I have taken then? Not like I can do much... Why do you think I was working as a WAITRESS? " he looked to you with a raised brow.

" that's not true. your really nice and you have great puns. " ... RIGHT. PUNS WILL HELP YOU IN GETTING A JOB. " and you can draw really nicely. "

" I can't think of a single job where being able to use puns will help. And I doubt I could become a famous artist in a day or anything like that... The job was paying good enough for me to be able to get food and... And was good enough for Penny and I. " You were almost about to say house- but that wasn't you...

" well... you don't have a job now... " You both stood there a bit... " i have a friend who might be able to get you a little place to work. " You looked to him blinking.

" R-really? " he nodded smiling.

" yeah, he's got a hot place where i go often. it warms people's hearts and it should be the same for you. " ... Wow. So... You could get a job faster then you thought.

" Well... What's the place called? " you took a bite out of you cake while he took a ketchup bottle form the counter, taking a sip. Nothing can surprise you now. You've seen it all! Gay Autobots, Skeletons that liked to Cuddle and now Ketchup drinking Skeletons. Who else could claim they know about these stuff and seen it?

" new grillbys. heard of it? "

" It kinda rings a bell... Its a monster restaurant, right? " he nods.

" i can bring you there if you want. " Play it cool.

You nodded while squealing! Smooth. He grabbed you hand and walked out of the kitchen with you. Penny and Papyrus were talking about Spaghetti. Penny said that you found it great. Papyrus noticed you at that moment.

" HUMAN! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF -MY- SPAGHETTI?? "

" It was nothing like I ever tasted before. " That was very much true.

" hey Tori. Castia and i are going to grillbys real quick. " Papyrus turned to Sans.

" BROTHER!! YOU ARE THERE WAY TOO OFTEN! YOU SHOULD TRY TO EAT HEALTHIER! " Sans nodded mumbling something that sounded like 'sure bro' then walked you outside.

Wait.

He walked you outside, holding your hand tightly. Uhhhhh... How were you supposed to be feeling right now? He looked to you and you might have been showing a bit too much blush because he only then just noticed what he was doing and let go, getting blue on his cheekbones. Oh, how cute. You were just going to let that slide because if you can't get rid of the thought that a skeleton can be cute, then just give up. You felt a sort of... Dissapointment when he let go of your hand. You grinned at him when he was digging his face a bit into the fur of his hood.

" oh, uh... sorry, guess i got- " you took his hand again. He flinched at the touch and blinked.

" You probably worked yourself to the bone getting me here. I mean, this place is probably a bit far away from where I worked. " He grinned and shrugged.

" well, i knew a shortcut. infact, i know one right now! come on. " he led you further and turned by a corner. In one moment you were infront of a restaurant with the name 'New Grillbys' blinking above the door. How- what- when? You turned to Sans for an explanation. " shortcut. "... Great explanation. You patted your jacket a bit and straightened you shirt. You made sure your hair was out of your face too. " don't worry, you look good. " Well. That made you blush. You both walked in and the first thing that caught your eye was THE FRICKING FIRE IN CLOTHES AND A SUNGLASSES. " yeah, that's Grillby. he's pretty hot, eh? "

" Is he a hot-head? "

" nah, he's pretty chill. "

" Icy. "

You both walked to the flaming elemental guy. You felt his warmth radiating around. As you looked around, you saw most of the place was made out of wood. HOW is the place not on fire yet?

" hey Grillbz. this is Castia. the one i told you about. " He's TALKED about you? What did he say??

" Uh... Hi hotstuff. " You grinned. Okay, you were proud of that one.

His flames wisped around a bit till it made a small crackle

" he says that was a good one and that he's flattered. so, Grillbz... Castia lost her job and wanted to ask if she could work here? "

A few more crackles

" he asks if you've had any experience serving costumers and mixing drinks. "

You nodded. " I served in a restaurant for a while so I have experience serving costumers. I haven't mixed drinks yet, but I could give it a try? "

Silence. Then crackles again.

" he asks when you can start. "

" Uh... Well I can start tomorrow if you want that? "

He gives a nod and a soft voice eminates.

" You have the job. "

...

YOU HAD THE JOB! You felt yourself beaming.

" Thank you! Boss! "

You were given the time of when to come and then went out with Sans.

" congratulations on the new job. "

" I got a job must faster then I expected! Thank you Sans! " You grabbed him and pulled him in for a hug! You might have bumped your jaw against his skull too, but right now you were too happy to care!

" hehe. this was all you kiddo. " He patted your back. " let's get back before Paps comes and tries to drag us back home. he hates the place. " You nodded. He took your hand and you walked by the corner again. You were infront of Toriel's house.

Today was quite the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh. Took like, the rest of the day to finish. Thank god for music on youtube! Here's the drawing to go with it!
> 
> pic.twitter.com/3pg6GqGQgq


	12. The Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You remember the day. The day where a door closed and a new opened.

Finally at home, you walked straight to the sofa and lied down. You were at Toriel's for hourse, so it was ALREADY night.

" Sister! If you decide to be so lazy, atleast do so in your room! " you lazily rolled off the sofa and crawled to you room. All you needed was a cardboard box, and you'd totally be Solid Bird, like in the game. In your room, you looked around. There was your stack of paper and pen by your lamptable. You got onto bed and took both in hand, writing a few things that you were wondering about your powers...

Replacement Clones : Used to avoid attacks. Takes less concentration. Even when destroyed, gain no damage nor pain. Teleports self at the same time.

Battle Clones : Used to attack others. Takes lots of concentration. When destroyed, gain damage and pain. Hits hard.

So... You had pretty much two different clones that have a difference. Could you have a lot more different clones then you thought? Well, there was nobody else here who could attack you. Unless a pillow spontaneosly comes to life? You pushed a hole into the paper and hung it on a needle that was stuck to the wall when you first got into the house. It can stay there for now. You can add more if you find out about more.

XXXXX

A loud bang erupted from the door sending you straight awake.... This wasn't your room. It was dark and almost empty, save for a wooden box and your sleeping bag. You were back... A meow came from your sleeping bag. It was Kitty. You looked at yourself. You had a dirty dress on that could be compared to a potato sack. You stood up as loud footsteps were coming up the stairs and your door swung open revealing...

" M-mom? "

" Mom?? Pah! I'd be ashamed to be -your- mother! Oh, wait! I am... " She stepped closer to you, every step making you flinch. You shut your eyes closed when she was right at your face. " Get out of my way brat. " you were shoved away as your mother took your sleeping bag, shaking it until Kitty came out. " A friend of mine wants to stay over. Be quiet and don't cry. Or else I'll give you something to cry about. " She was on her way out when Kitty started hissing at her. She kicked the poor feline away and you yelped in shock. A voice came from outside of the room.

" Hey! You okay up there?? " your mother fixed a glare on you. You knew you would be punished for this... Your mother walked out and shut the door behind her. Her friend was a deep and fast sleeper. Your mom would be back. You crawled over to the kitten who was standing up. There was a single window in the room that let the moonlight in, so you could see the grey fur just enough. The kitten walked to you as you sat down against the cold wall. Closing your eyes.

Waiting for your punishment.

You opened your eyes again. You were carrying the groceries and were on the otherside of the street. You were wearing your pink jacket to keep warm even though it was too big. You had to go across to get to your mother's home. She was on an errand for the day, but you would be punished if you did not do your job. You were much older so you knew to stop and look for any cars. An expensive one was on its way. Way too fast. When you looked at the street, you saw Kitty, your cat sitting there. On the road.

" Kitty! Get away from there! "

It was all a blur. The car drove by and a cat screech eminated. The road was grey and red that day... A motionless figure was on the ground. You dropped to your knees and the groceries hit the ground.

" Kitty! Stand up! Someone! Help! "

But nobody came.

The car parked roughly on the lawn and-

She came out of it. Your 'Mother' carried a beer bottle in her hand and gazed at you.

" Stand up and pick up the groceries. Its just a damn cat. " but you refused. She went over the street until she stood before you. Your eyes were full of tears. " Stand up you idiot! You have a sister to take care of! "

Sister...?

You saw her hand, just about to snatch you when- you were beside the car. Your mother was screaming. You turned around to see your mother gripping the hair of a pink... You! You looked inside the car and there she was. A little infant. You opened the door and pulled her out. Your little sister. Your hair was suddenly gripped hard.

" You're a monster!! " you felt yourself being dragged to the dark house...

XXXXXX

You opened your eyes. You were in your room. Back home. With Penny.

You took your phone and checked the date. It was Penny's birthday today. And it was the day Kitty died. You looked at the time. In two hours. Penny would wake up in about two hours. You had to get everything ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh mah gawd. I cannot believe I just wrote this! Here's the drawing to this and I hope you liked this chapter of nightmares
> 
> pic.twitter.com/PasMOXuKFL


	13. Getting Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were preparing for a party when an improvement came up and- well, forced its way in to improve the party.

You sat on the sofa. You still had an hour until your sister would wake up. Your phone buzzed in your pocket. A message from Sans.

' hey. why is my bro yelling at me that we need to get to you? ' you were about to text that you had no idea but a new message came.  
' ok, now he's saying its Penny's b-day? ' oh. Now you get it.

' It is. I'm waiting one more hour for her to wake up. ' 

' get to your door but don't open it.' Wat. Why not? Two knocks came from the door. Ooooh. You went to it, but before answering, looked at the mirror. You looked like you haven't smiled the whole day. You sighed and put up the fake grin like you did for this day. All the time. 

" Who's there? "

" dozen. "

" 'Dozen' who? "

" dozen anyone wanna let me in? "

" You've gotta do better then that Bone-Boy. Earn your place. "

Silence.... And then another knock knock.

" Who's there? " 

" a herd. "

" 'A herd' who? 

" a herd you in there, so let me in. " 

" Nope! Try again! " this was getting fun.

Silence.... And a knock knock.

" Who's there? " 

" de niro. "

" 'De niro' who? "

" de niro i am to you, the more beautiful you get. " okay, you didn't need to look in the mirror to know your blushing. You wonder if he was joking or was serious. Haha, of course he was joking! But what was this fluttering feeling you had? 

You knocked on the door.

" who's there? "

" Honeydew. " you were starting to feel nervous. Sans was a skeleton with humor. He won't take this seriously. Neither were you.

" 'honeydew' who? " ...Right?

" Honeydew you know how fine you look? "

Silence.

You screwed up, didn't you? He thinks your weird now and will-

" open sesame! " ..... What? " huh. i did all i could. i wonder if there's someone nice behind that door who could open it? "

You opened the door, remembering to keep a grin up. He had an easy going grin. There was no Papyrus behind him. Of course there wasn't, otherwise you would have heard the tormented scream.

" Where's Pap? "

" he insisted to send everyone here. "

" Oh. Well come in. " he walked in and immediately lied down on the couch, yawning. " You can sleep if you want. We've still got, like, fifty minutes. " He nodded and in no time he fell asleep. You sighed. " Sofa-king tired, huh? " you stared at him. He looked so peaceful. Walking to your room to grab your drawing materials, you sat down beside him and drew. The skull was a bit more round then Paps'. There were some kind of eye bags or something beneath his eye sockets...

XXXXXX

Okay, you had a crush on your skeleton friend. And it wasn't Papyrus. Normally this would require a bit more thinking, as far as you knew from movies and stuff. But if you sketched the person you liked and really put work on it... It just gave you the feeling. Your problem was :

Do you not tell him, or do you tell him and potentially get shut down?

Sans was stiĺl asleep and you had like, ten minutes left. There was a loud knock on the door and you were a bit scared if Penny heard. You put the drawing on the couch and walked to open the door.

It was Alphys and Undyne. Before Undyne could say a single thing, you gave her the sign to be quiet. The two nodded and walked into the living room.

" Th-this is exciting... How o-old will Penny b-be? "

" Nineteen. " 

" O-oh, how old are you then? " 

" Secret! " It wasn't a lie, since this was a secret even -you- didn't know! Hahaha- okay, now that you think about it, it was actually pretty sad.

" Woah. " you looked to Undyne who was- WHO WAS HOLDING YOUR DRAWING!! " Alphy, look! The punk can really draw! "

They both eyed the drawing and were praising it while -you- wanted to sink to the deepest hole.

" Soooo... " Undyne nudged you while Alphys was still looking at the drawing. " Why Sans? "

" I-I don't know... He was just lying there! " you snatched the drawing from Alphys and the door knocked. You needed to put this somewhere quick. Penny could wake up anytime now! You opened the DvD cupboard and threw it carelessly inside. " You don't say anything about this to ANYONE. Got it? " they made the sign of 'their mouth is zipped' while you opened the door. Toriel, Frisk, Paps and- another goat monster walked into a bar... Hehe, naaah. Stop joking mind. You just let them inside.

" Okay. Everyone hide! " you put off the lights and hid by the door by the lightswitch. Most of everyone hid behind the couch. You think. You heard Penny's door open and heard footsteps going to the kitchen. A few sounds... She was looking for the frying pans. Thankfuĺly, you learned your lesson last time and hid them before hand.

(Flashback)

" SURPRISE!!! "

" AHHHH!! "

Penny has thrown the frying pan at you, knocking you unconcious.

" Oh Castia! I'm so sorry! "

It was super effective.

(Flashback Ends)

" Bah! " you can hear everything closing. Thank god, she gave up. As you saw her shadow pass you, you clicked the switch, everyone jumping up!

" SURPRISE!!! "

Sans jerks awake and falls off the couch! Oh yeah, he was still there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... In my opinion, this is the funniest yet! Here's the drawing for it!
> 
> pic.twitter.com/IK2l5OFnKg


	14. Penny's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny's Birthday party starts! Everything goes exactly as planned! Sorta!

After making sure Sans was okay, listening to Pap about how lazy the shorter skeleton is and Toriel explaining who the other goat monster was... You were ready to all get the birthday party started. You got out the old dart board from under the couch and hung it. The first game was Papyrus, Frisk, Undyne and Penny. Papyrus was winning and Undyne was on last place. But she got fed up. Fed up, as in, made a magical spear and broke the dart board. Then, since darts was out of the way, you started playing the WeeU. Cool Crash Bros was fun, Alphys was playing as Unlink, Frisk was playing as Picachu, you were playing as Kirly and Sans was playing as Meta Soldier. The sad thing was that Sans wanted to get out of the game fast, so he threw his three chances over the cliff. Along with his character. Alphys made first, you made second while Frisk made third. You let the others play while you went to the kitchen fridge and got out the cake. You pulled out some birthday candles and set them on, then pulled out some matches and tried to light the candles. Emphasis on -tried-. You also didn't notice the short skeleton behind you watching.

" heh, guess your no -match- for this? " you may or may not have yelped a bit. Where did he come from anyway?? " i'll get Tori. she's got a special trick for a situation like this. " You turned around and he winked, then dissapeared with a blip.

...

" WHAT THE HELL, SANS?! "

After, like, nine seconds of just standing there looking at the spot Sans just teleported from, you were about to return to the cake when Toriel came in.

" Do you have a problem my child? " you blinked and looked at her.

" Hehe. Well I just found out that Sans can teleport and just scared the crap outta me, and I can't get these matches to work. "

" Ah, let me. " she walked to the cake and raised her palm- er... Paw. A red/purplish flame came up and she lit all the candles.

"... Woah. " she smiled and the flame dissapeared. But the candles were still lit in that interesting color! " Penny is going to love this. "

" If I may ask, what kind of cake is this? "

" Its an Angel Cake. I bought it from the store since I -REALLY- can't bake. " you took the plate and headed to the living room.

Why an angel cake?

It reminded me of you. Your my little angel. 

Oh god, you felt tears starting to swell. You placed it on the table which you repaired by using duct tape earlier, then went to the bathroom real quick.

XXXXXX

Sans looked at Penny who eyed you before going to the bathroom. Everyone was trying out the different video games available for the WeeU. 

" hey, you okay birthday girl? "

" Don't you notice something? "

" well, i noticed you skullking. "

" One request? Stop making puns for today. "

" no promises. "

" But... Don't you notice something wrong with Castia? "

" she seems happy. as far as i've seen. "

" That isn't her normal smile or grin... It looks so forced... It looks like she's hiding something... Am I being weird? "

" well... your her sister. you of all people would notice, i think. "

" She won't tell me... I've tried before... "

He hesitated... But he DID want to know what was up. He cared about you... Maybe a bit more then a normal friend would... " i can ask her if you want? "

" You would?? That would be great! Oh hey, where's Mettaton? "

" he's on tour as far as i know? "

A knocking on the door. Penny was about to open it when you came out of the bathroom and opened it.

XXXXX

" Hello darling! " Mettaton waved. 

You shut the door.

" Sister? Was that Mettaton?? "

" TV. "

" Castia, the TV is being used to play video games right now! "

" ..... My watch. "

Penny stood up and got to the door, gently pushing you aside. Damn your size! You were like, half the size of Penny!

" Hi Mettaton! I thought you were on tour?? "

" Oh darling, yes I was! But how could I let a fan and friend down by not attending to your birthday party?? "

" METTATON! "

" Papy deary! " Oh god. This was, like, worse then the Wolf-Erin Origins movie... Mettaton trying to give Papyrus a bit too... How do you say it? Intimate kisses? While poor Papyrus giving awkward quick kisses... Somehow. How COULD a skeleton kiss anyway?

You returned to the living room and that face. That face that Mettaton had? A bit scrunched up like it wasn't good enough. Uuuuuugh.

" Oh! Papyrus recently gave me a few of your movies! I put them in the movie cupboard! Let me go get them! " Well, now you were going to have to watch a gay autobot on TV, with said autobot watching too. 

Wait. Did she just say she was going to check the-

" Penny wait! " You stopped Penny just in time! The she was already touching the knob! " Uuh, your birthday cake is lit and is waiting for you! It would be rude to start a movie before the cake! " she stared at you before gasping.

" Your right sister! To the cake! " She grabbed your hand and walked you towards the table. Everyone started to gather.

" All right! Time for the birthday song! "

You all sang the birthday song. Though it was as if Mettaton was trying to sound the loudest so he would get the attention.

" .....Happy birthday to yooouu! " she blew out the candles and everyone started clapping.

Asgore spoke in quite a gentle voice. " What did you wish for Penny? "

Penny looked to you and smiled " I wished that my sister would be happy! " que the round of awww's.

" Aw, Penny, I'm happy when -your- happy. " You used your grin. Funny how just a while ago, you were crying in the bathroom and now your... Well, happy for your sister.

She stared at you with a face of disbelief, then smiled. She pulled you in for a big hug.

Mettaton stood up. " Oh! Now, let's watch my films! " he started walking to the cupboard.

" You sit back down here autobot! I'll get the DvD! " he looked to you, and you swore you felt hatred radiating off of him.

" Da~rling. " he pulled the 'a' a bit longer. " I know which of my films she'll like more. So PLEASE. " Okay, the gay autobot is really pushing your buttons.

" Uh M-Mettaton... M-maybe you should just l-let her. It -is- her h-house... " the robot gave an exaggerated sigh and sat back down. Thank god Alphys, you could just kiss her right now. If you weren't 100% sure that Undyne would throw spears at you. You went to the cupboard and opened it so, that nobody can look inside. You took your drawing and put in it your jacket. Then you picked out a random Mettaton film. 

" Oh! That's my cooking show! It shows how- "

" Uh! No spoilers Mettaton! You want everyone here to be surprised! " you did not want to listen to him talk about... him.

You put the CD in and looked at the time. You'd have to go to Grillby soon. On one hand, your dissapointed that you can't stay for Penny. On the other, your relieved you don't have to watch this. You excused yourself to your room and put your drawing on your bed. Your room was still the same. You were still here, with Penny and new friends. You just had to make sure that said friends, won't find out about your magic. You looked over to your drawing of Lili Juwel. The character may have developed so far that she's nothing like the inspiration. But it still reminds you of the friend you once had.

Before she found out about your magic, freaked out and cut all contacts.

....

Now that you thought about it... You had quite the messed up life. Atleast you got Penny out of all that.

You made sure you had your phone with you and all, then got out of your room, closing it behind you.

" Well! Gotta get to work at Grillby now! See you later guys! " 

" Bye sister! " " HAVE A NICE DAY! " " See ya Punk! " " S-see you... " " Goodbye! " " Have a nice day! " 

You didn't hear anything from Mettaton, Frisk or Sans.

Mettaton, you really didn't care. Frisk was mute and probably signed something. But it did make you feel bad somehow bad that Sans said nothing. It was just going to be a bye anyway... Why did you find that so important? You walked out the door and bumped into Sans.

" FOR FREAKING SAKE SANS! STOP SCARING ME WITH YOUR TELEPORTATION! "

He chuckled. " heh. its just a shortcut. no bones about it. "

" So... What are you doing here then? "

" figured i'd -walk- you to grillby's. "

" Sans, I know the wa-.... You used teleportation last time, didn't you? "

" shortcut. "

.....

" Well fine. But -walk-. " he nodded and grabbed your hand.

And you didn't mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! I just imagined Undyne throwing spears at the dart board and I just had to draw that! Here it is!
> 
> pic.twitter.com/xY3gkf9kOd


	15. As Days go by

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your life can't get any better, right? You have great friends and a fantastic sister! And its halloween soon too!

Sans left after one swing of ketchup. Grillby showed you the basics of making monster drinks. The drinks didn't look too much different the human drinks. You also got the jizt of what Grillby was trying to tell you. 

Sometimes.

Grillby was really nice too. After serving a whole lot of customers and he found out about Penny having her birthday, he let you off early. You told him you could stay but he insisted. He has such a -warm- heart...

You walked out to find Sans waiting for you... HOW DID HE KNOW YOU'D BE OFF EARLY?? He didn't seem to notice you yet, so you crept behind him and covered his eyes!

" Guess who?? "

" Papyrus? "

" No. "

" maybe Penny? "

" No... " this was getting a bit annoying now.

"... Santa? " if there was a table beside you, you would flip it right now. This must be how Penny feels when you pun too much.

" No, its your mom. " you made sure to say that with all the sarcasm you could muster. You let him go.

He turned around and let out a loud and fake gasp. " mom! your -skin-nier then i remember! and you have more hair too! " 

" Wow, you had a real -Mom-ster, huh? "

" and you had a hu-mom-, point? "

Sans then noticed how your expression darkened.

" uh... sorry, guess that one wasn't very humerus... "

You lightened up a bit at the pun.

" Nah, it was -pun-derful. "

" would you say its -sans-tastic? "

" Definately. Your brother must be lying about you being lazy. Because you put a skele-ton- of work in these -pun-bearable jokes. "

You both snickered, but he stopped and stared.

" is something wrong? "

" Hehe, huh? What d'ya mean? "

" well... your expression kinda darkened... i hate tibia bit pushy here... but are you okay? "

" Sans, I'm not sure what you think is wrong. Its probably utter... Non-sans-. " then the laughing started again. You started walking with him. He grabbed your hand and when you turned at a corner, you were infront of your home. 

Home sweet home...

XXXXXX

Months have past by with your new friends. You and Mettaton finally befriended when he was kissing Papyrus, accidentally shocked him and said 'That was quite -shocking-'

It was going to be Halloween in a few days. Penny already got her costume ready. She decided to be very creative by asking Alphys her favourite anime (Mew Mew Kissie Cutie) and dressing up as one of the characters. You read Penny her bedtime story to get her to sleep and went to bed yourself. Not even an hour of sleep later, you heard loud knocking on the door. Well... You could consider it banging now. You stood up and opened the door to be greeted by Papyrus who looked... A bit too active this late at night.

" Uh... Hey Pap... What are you doing here so late? Isn't it- *yawn* pasta your bedtime...? "

" HUMAN! I TRIED THIS NEW THING CALLED 'COFFEE'! IT WAS SOME GOOD S**T! SOME GOOD S**T IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF! " ... So when he drinks... Somehow... Coffee, he gets hyperactive and swears. 

Something about Papyrus swearing just makes you laugh. You let him into the living room and closed as many doors as possible between the living room and Penny's room.

" Okay Paps. I need you to lower you voice now. Does Sans know your here? "

" YES! NO! MAYBE! WHAT DO YOU THINK I SHOULD DRESS MYSELF AS, FOR HALLOWEEN?! "

" Skeletor. Are you done? I'm going to call Sans now. " you were about to get to your room and phone when Papyrus grabbed your hand.

" WHAT IS A SKELETOR?! CAN YOU SHOW ME?! " you were sure you were going to be deaf by the time he falls asleep. You booted up the computer, googled 'Skeletor' and showed him the pictures. " AH! THAT IS SOME GREAT S**T! RIGHT THERE! GREAT S**T IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF!! "

" Oh my freaking god...snrk! Okay, okay, I'm calling Sans up to pick you up... " you opened the door to your room and took your phone from under your pillow. When you turned around, you noticed Papyrus who opened up a shelf and was looking at a few of your drawings. Including the... One... Of... Sans!

" ... HUMAN! YOU DRAW VERY WELL! " oh thank god that he's too innocent to- " I ADMIRE THAT YOU ARE SO INTERESTED TO GO ON A DATE WITH MY BROTHER! THAT, I MUST SAY! IS SOME GOOD S**T! " You were pretty sure that your mouth was currently in the shape of an 'O'. " NYEH! I BROKE THE HUMAN!! OH NO! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL NEVER FORGIVE HIMSELF!! "

" P-paps! I'm okay! Just put that back and be quiet okay?? Oh, and don't tell your brother. "

" BUT WHY NOT?! IT IS GOOD SH- "

" It's a secret. "

" OH. "

You called Sans up and waited for him while distracting Papyrus by telling stories of your characters that you drew.

"... and then there's Gwenniver Gidget, who is extremely smart. Like, she made a time machine out of a toaster smart. She uses frost magic to freeze enemies but favors to talk, rather then fight. *yaaaaaaaawn* she also is rather cold to other people. But has a soft spot for Bubbles, her water elemental. "

" SO SHE SHOWS OTHERS THE -COLD- SHOULDER?? NYEHEHEHEH! " Papyrus, as you found out, likes to pun when he's high on caffeine.

" hey. " you both jolted up and saw Sans waiting by the living room door. 

" How are you just -now- here Bone-Boy? You have your shortcuts! "

" throw me a bone. i'm not -cut- out for it this time of day. so you were -short- of luck now, i guess. " He walked to Papyrus and gently tried to get him up. He was able to get the tall skeleton to stand up. But you were trapped in his arms right now. 

"..." "..."

" SANS! I DON'T WANNA LEAVE! CAN'T I STAY HERE?? "

" Paps, come on. i think she wants to be left a-bone-. "

" NONSENSE BROTHER! "

" Actually Paps- "

" SHE WOULD LOVE TO HAVE US -BOTH- HERE INFACT! YES! THAT WOULD BE SOME GOOD S**T! "

Sans stared for a while before shrugging and sitting down. " okay, fine. but there are two of us and only one couch. "

He looked really tired and you found out that he probably had a nap before coming. Lucky bone jerk.

" Paps can sleep on my bed. You already love the couch... I... Can get my old napsack out and sleep in that. "

" you sure? i don't want to throw you out of your be- " but Pap already let you go and ran off to the room. 

" SANS! I HAVE SOMETHING I WANT YOU TO READ FOR ME!! "

He looked to you for a confirmation and you nodded. Paps won't backstab you. 

" Go and read to him whatever comic he found. I'll get the napsack. " you stood up ans he nodded, walking to your room. You made your way to the cellar. 

When you flicked the lights on, it still flickered. You dug in a few broken tables, some pennies, dust, plastic covered sheets and finally-

There it was. The ol' napsack that you slept in back then... As you picked it up, you could practically hear your mother yelling at you for sleeping even a minute too long, for making a bit too high of a noise, for crying when she was punishing you. And you swore you heard the purring you remembered from Kitty when she slept with you... You shook those thoughts from your head and got back to the living room where you heard Sans say something in a deep voice.

" one more thing? is this safe? " then he switched to a bit of a higher female like voice. " its a gnomish invention. of course its -not- safe! " you heard soft Nyehe's, then silence. You set the napsack on the floor and lied down on it. Then you heard the door creek and close.

" hey. " he had what seemed, to be a bit of a curious look.

" Sup? "

" why was a paper hanging on the wall beside your bed saying something about 'replacement clones' and 'battle clones'? "

... Oh yeah, you still had that.

" Uhm... Well, you, Tori and Undyne have such cool powers! And uhm... I thought if I'd have powers... It would be that! Heh. "

He blinked then his grin softened. " well, goodnight Castia. "

" Night, Bone Boy. " you could hear the couch make a springing sound as Sans jerked a bit, while blushing blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! This chapter was mostly an excuse to write Papyrus on caffeine! And golly, I loved it. 
> 
> pic.twitter.com/T1VYtTuPg4


	16. Nightmarish Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe getting the Napsack out wasn't the best idea, eh?

You came back from the grocery store again, where you saw your mother take out a knife and was holding it over a sleeping baby Penny

" STOP THAT! " you ran to Penny quick enough and grabbed her, then in a second, you were at the door again. Your mother slicing a clone. She looked furious that you came in between, but you were going to keep the only thing in this hellhole safe. But now the question at hand. " Why the hell would you do that?! This is your daughter! Your child! And you try to kill her? How much more cruel can you get?! " she glared daggers at you then scoffed.

" Selfish brat, fine! Keep her if you want! I was making sure this world wouldn't have -two- monsters. "

" Well start with yourself! " she glanced at you one second, and the other, she was grabbing you. The knife clattered on the floor. See, when you had to go shopping at night all alone, sometimes you put work on your legs. Penny was mumbling, slowly waking up.

" Your a monster! A dangerous monster! " she went to another room, then came back with a jar in her hands. " Go somewhere else! Far away from here! And don't you dare come back... "

Did... This mean you were free? You nodded and just when you turned your heel, you heard soft cries and whimpering. Blood was all over your hands and Penny's small limp body on the ground...

" Its all your fault, little monster... "

This can't be happening, this can't be happening... Why? Why her?! 

" Sister... " you looked to her and she had distant eyes... 

" Penny? "

"... Why did you do this...? " what? What do you mean? What is she talking about-

You felt something in your hands.

A blood soaked knife.

XXXXXX

You opened your eyes panting. When you moved to feel your sheets, you only felt the napsack.

Nononono, this can't be true! Your not back! You can't! 

All of a sudden you felt a bony hand cup your chest. Another was behind your back and you were pulled into a sitting position.

" shh... shh... its alright. its alright... calm down. " Sans was there. You looked in the dark room and you could make out a few of the furnitures. You were in your living room, right. As you listened to his soothing voice shushing you, you noticed how much your breathing was slowing. Was it obvious that you had a nightmare or were panicking? You turned around and hugged Sans tightly. You were alright. You were here, Penny was fine. Everything was still there. 

" you alright now? " you nodded.

" do you want me to get Penny or something? " you shook your head. No need to get her wrapped up in your problems.

" should i let you go and- " you shook your head and held tighter.

" Don't go... " you were sniffling now and tears were streaming down your cheeks.

" kay. " He stood up and brought you up with him, carrying you bridal style. If you were not sobbing or anything right now, you might've been a bit embarrassed and flustered. He gently lied you down on the couch, the scooched over beside you. You digged your face in his shirt, possibly making it a bit too wet with your tears. " nightmare? " a nod.

" wanna talk about it? " you hesitated. You needed to talk to somebody about this. But you didn't want to. So you shook your head. He patted your back and your grip on him tightened.

Atleast you had someone to hold onto tonight.

" D-did I wake you up...? "

" nah, i couldn't sleep the whole time. then i heard a yelp kind of sound and looked to you. you had me dead worried. "

" 'M sorry... "

" don't be. " he stroked your back a bit for reassurance. " your just as important as any other person here is. "

" ... No I'm not... "

" course you are. your a -sans-ation. "

" I'm a bit too -bone- tired for this. "

" what can i say? i'm a heartless comedian. " 

" Your tickling my funny bone. "

" that pun belongs in the skele-bin. "

" Right, here's a skeleTON of puns that are sure to RATTLE YOUR BONES. Let me tell ya, I felt like I had a FEMUR dream working on these. Worked right to the CARPALS, and that isn't a FIBULA. " pause to catch a breath. " What? You don't think these puns are HUMERUS? Come on, GROW A SPINE. Nah, don't worry, I'm just RIBBING, don't give me that STERNUM look. "

"..."

"..."

" hahaha! that was a real rib tickler! "

" It was a masterpiece Numbskull. "

" why thank you. " he patted your head " ... well? "

" I'm so tired now, that I'm bone dry of good puns. So I'm good now. " you snuggled you face into his shirt and you swore you felt a humming vibration in his... bones. " Goodnight Sans. "

" night kiddo. "

.....

" Hey. "

" hm? "

" Thanks for being here... "

A pat on your head...

" no bones 'bout it. sleep tight. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Has the next chapter out and squeals *
> 
> Here's the drawing!
> 
> pic.twitter.com/buGVZXab1C


	17. Best Morning Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohmigosh ohmigooosh.

Sans was still holding you when he woke up. It was morning and you had that peaceful expression on your face. You were still hugging him. It made him feel cared about honestly. He had never seen you in such a state. Even though it was dark, he could still make out your features. You were trembling and there was a sparkle running from your eyes, to your cheek. You had been crying. Your breathing was quick. Honestly, he was very surprised that he was able to make you calm down. It filled him with... Was he proud of being able to do that? And then he thought back to WHY you were like that. What had possibly gotten you so scared that night? What could you have been having a nightmare about? Wha- 

He heard clattering from the kitchen, then the door opened. Penny walked into the living room, then eyed the napsack. She then walked past it and then he noticed what she was holding.

Two frying pans.

When she walked into the room where Pap was, he covered your ears. He didn't want to wake you up from this state. Not after last night. Then he heard mumbling. Paps was mumbling something to her.

Honestly, he was surprised to not have heard a scream. I mean, you walk into your sister's bedroom and all of a sudden, your sleeping sister is replaced with a skeleton? He heard the bed squeak as Papyrus was most likely standing up, then the door opened. And then he remembered.

He was holding you. The two stood there looking at Sans. He was digging his skull a bit behind your hair to hide the blushing, while whispering, or hissing, he didn't really know. ' its not what it looks like. '

They exchanged glances and giggled. Penny whispered something about spaghetti and they both dissapeared into the kitchen. 

He should probably let you go now and let you sleep. But for some reason his body - or lack there of. Heh. - refused to cooperate. As far as he noticed, he was just holding you tighter. He sighed and shut his eye sockets closed. 

Then he felt something move. When he opened them again, he was greeted with brown eyes staring at him. 

And staring.

And staring.

Gods he should say something now, instead of still holding you. He could see how your cheeks got pinker by the moment.

Okay, if your uncomfortable, then he'll let you push away.

XXXXXX

You were, infact, not uncomfortable. You were worried if -he- was uncomfortable. Being a skeleton and all, and holding someone with more... Fleshy parts. It must be weird for him. 

Okay, if he's uncomfortable, you were going to let him push away.

.....

It felt like hours had gone by, just staring at eachother.

It was three minutes.

He didn't pull away! That's a good sign, right? You can only imagine what was going in his head- uhm. Skull.

" Hehe. Uh... " " yeeeeeeep. "

Still lying there...

You don't know why, but you thought you heard Penny whisper to you. 'Just go out with him already! '...  
This voice was not helping. 

Then Sans leaned his skull forward, so his teeth, not mouth since he doesn't have one, were right by your ear.

" roses are red, bananas are yellow... " What...? " wanna go out with a nice fellow? " You could have almost screamed right there and now. But you have to atleast TRY to keep your cool.

" Knock knock. "

" who's there...? " his cheekbones were a brilliant blue hue right now.

" Why? "

...

" 'why' who...? "

" Why, ee, es! "

.....

Suddenly you felt yourself in a sitting position and the skeleton nuzzling his face in your hair! Welp, it was a date then? 

From the kitchen door, you saw Penny and Papyrus spying on you. As soon as Sans was nuzzling you, you saw them both high-five and heard a faint ' Yes! ' and ' NYEH! '

Was this set up?

...

Who cares! You got a date with your skeleton crush!

That sounded weirder then expected.

...

BEST MORNING EVER.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *squeals* Oh my gosh! Such a cute chapter in my opinion! Here's the drawing! :P
> 
> pic.twitter.com/DImVKZfrYr
> 
> Because Penny walking with a frying pan is cool, aight?


	18. Date with a Skeleton!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You got ready for your date with your skele-friend. You won't be bonely tonight!

Well, the food was interesting. There were two sets of Spaghetti. Penny's spaghetti and Papyrus' spaghetti. Which to choose, which to choose. Oh yeah.

THE ONE THAT DOESN'T MAKE YOU WANNA PUKE. You also took a bit of Papyrus' so to not hurt his feelings, but just swallowed it quickly so you don't need to taste it. Sans was taking it rather slow on Penny's spaghetti. So as to savor it.

" SO! WHERE WILL YOU TWO BE GOING ON YOUR DATE! AND WOULD YOU LIKE ANY OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS' TIPS?? MY DATING HANDBOOK IS INDEED VERY HELPFUL! NYEHEHEH! "

" -YOUR- dating handbook?? I have three! " waitwaitwaitwait.

" Penny, your not dating anyone. You don't need a dating handbook, much less THREE. " she looked to you and beamed.

" Yes, but it is best to stay prepared! " Oh god, you were now thinking of the poor sap that is going to date Penny. You'd have to make sure he's worth her. Or she. You don't know.

" WELL ANYWAY! IT SAYS THAT STEP ONE IS TO ASK THE PERSON ON A DATE! "

" i think we're already past that Pap- "

" No, you did a stupid pick up line pun. That doesn't count. " Sans lets out a sigh and looks to you

" wanna go on a date with me? " 

" Sure, wouldn't want you to get all bonely. " the two groaned.

" NEXT STEP! PUT ON NICE CLOTHES TO SHOW YOU CARE! "

Penny looks between you and Sans. She claps her hands excitedly while Papyrus nods.

" I'll take Castia and pick out special clothes! " " I WILL TAKE SANS AND PICK OUT SPECIAL CLOTHES "

Welp. This will be interesting.

XXXXXX

" This is perfect Castia! " you were in the shop looking at the dress she picked out for you. It was a yellow summer dress.

" Penny, its cold outside. "

" Then put on- "

" I've told you a million times. No stockings. I hate having tight clothes on. Its uncomfortable. "

" Oh Castia! What are you going to wear then? "

" Why not wear a special turtleneck or something? " mostly because it looked comfortable on Sans.

" Well... Very well. " she brings you to the section of turtlenecks... You looked for your specific brand. The brand from which you got all your clothes. 

Bingo!

A light blue turtleneck which had an opening on the back, formed like a diamond sparkle. It had no sleeves whatsoever and had a hoodie. It looked really comfortable.

" Think I like this right here. "

" Hm... Well it DOES have a specific thing to it... And pants? "

" I think my jeans are good enough...? " All of a sudden, everything went dark and spotlight went on. Well, 10 spotlights. Why anyway? Penny was dramatically under one.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. My dear sister! You have much to learn! You have to wear a skirt to that kind of clothing! "

" I think you meant I 'can' wear a skirt to this clothing. I don't think I have to. "

" Castia! If you want to get the boy- skeleton... You have to take risks! "

" Don't you mean F-risks? "

" Do not dare ruin this for me. "

" Aw, come on sis... Don't be so bad to the bone with me... "

" Bah! " she raised her hands in the air dramatically and walked off. The lights came back on. 

XXXXX

You had your clothes ready. The turtleneck, your jeans, sneakers and your jacket tied to your hips. How wonderful! You were also able to find a costume for Halloween. Well, you were forced to. Penny insisted.

It was night by the time everything was done. Penny combed through your hair, which hurt a skele-ton-... Then you waited. You weren't sure how these dates were. If you meet the person or if they pick you up, or if you should meet him at his house. Maybe you should google these kind of things. What if Sans was googling it? How to date a human girl! That sent you tumbling over and laughing. 

Then, a knock knock knocking on your front door. You stood up to answer it, but told you to stay sitting down in the living room. She answered the door and you could see Sans. Wearing his normal clothes. Papyrus was beside him looking a bit ashamed. Then he looked in your direction. For some reason, no fault of your own... You turned away. You knew you looked good... But he was dressed naturally and now you felt overdressed. Or underdressed. Since you normally have your jacket on and NOT hanging on your hips. You looked at your hands and remembered that you had a few scars. That's why you wore these gloves that didn't cover the fingers. So it just looked like your style and not like you were hiding something. You reached for them on the table but in a quick blip, Sans was beside you, holding your hands and grinning at your face.

" ... Why do -you- get to wear your normal clothes and not special ones?? "

" i -am- wearing special ones. look. " he pointed at his feet and instead of his usual pink fuzzy slippers, he had pink crocs on.

" ... "

" i think there's something wrong with my eye sockets... "-

" ... " 

" i can't take them off you. "

Hehe. " Stop with those -sans-less pick up lines or I'll have a bone to pick with you. " silent screeches of agony from Paps and Penny.

" no more sansless lines from me... otherwise, i'll come up with a skeleTON of jokes, that show my non-sansicle personality, which sometimes becomes rather more sansless, if you know what i mean, don't you? "

You almost felt yourself tumbling over. " These humerus puns are tomb much! "

" LEAVE BEFORE I JUMP OUT THE WINDOW! " " Go already before I flip the table again! "

The two of you snickered and Sans led you outside while clutching your hand tightly. But not in a way that hurts, in a way that's reassuring. 

" So... Where are we going? "

" grillby. "

" Man, I hate going to work on my time off. " you said sarcastically 

" i know a shortcut. "

As you went to one corner, you were infront of Grillbys. As Sans led you inside, you were both greeted with hello's.

" Hi Sansy! " " Cas! " " Hello Sans! " " Hi Castia! "

... What? You worked here for quite a while now, so you were known! What seemed weird, was that there was a drumset in the corner which was being manned by greater dog.

When did they install that? And why?

" hey guys. check out my -hot- date. " BADUMTSH!

...

They installed it for Sans, didn't they...?

" Sans, stop talking like that. Otherwise I'm going tibia blushing a bit... " BADUMTSH!

" oh come on. i'm not pattelin'- " BADUMTSH! "- a lie. " you both got a table and Grillby immediately got a ketchup for Sans. You ordered a martini and stopped worrying of the whole place combusting in flames.

" Sans, I gotta say. Grillby is -hotter- then you. " BADUMTSH! You noticed Grillby's flames getting a bit of a pinkish red. How cute. Fire can blush!

" you really gotta -ketchup- " BADUMTSH! "- with puns if you wanna go against me. "

" Please, my puns are -sans-ational. " BADUMTSH!

" Penny says that your puns are utter non-sans-. " BADUMTSH!

" When we were eating pie at Toriel's once, Pa-Pie-Rus- " BADUMTSH! "- said the exact same thing about your puns. He also said you should be -pun-ished- " BADUMTSH! "- for your puns. "

" sorry, i don't have the -brains- for it. " BADUMTSH!

" Well, when I'm done with these pun-bearable jokes- " BADUMTSH! " You won't have the -guts- to pun any longer. " BADUMTSH! 

" hey, tibia honest,- " BADUMTSH! "- these aren't half bad. but personally, i prefer using puns in conversation. some call me punbearable- " BADUMTSH! " -and a bonehead,- " BADUMTSH! " -but darn it, I cant help it. I just like skull-king around- " BADUMTSH! " -and telling humerus puns- " BADUMTSH! " -for all my friends, even if i get a bit negat-rib- " BADUMTSH! " -response. Its all in good pun. " BADUMTSH!

Everyone was clapping and he was giving you a smug look. No way your gonna lose!

" I went to the grocery store the other day. But when I didn't have enough money, the cashier gave me a sternum look- " BADUMTSH! " -and said, 'how much of a bonehead do you think I am?'- " BADUMTSH! " Taking the groceries I couldn't afford. I gave her the ribeye- " BADUMTSH! " -and left. Guess I'll just have to cook a barebones dinner, huh? " BADUMTSH!

You gave eachother a challenging look before breaking into laughter! Boy, that was fun! Grillby gave you your martini and you took a sip. 

Grillby asked for your orders of food. You asked for some fries and Sans got the same. He was then proceeding to lick a few spilled drops of ketchup off his hand.

...

WAIT- LICK?! 

He had a translucent blue tongue and was lapping at the ketchup on his hand like a little cat. Oh my gosh, now all he needed were blue cat ears and a blue tail!! He then looked up to you. His left eye was glowing. You found that glow magnifisant. It was just so enchanting. You made sure to remember to draw a kitty Sans. That would be ADORABLE.  
Or perverted, you didn't know.

" sup...? "

Okay, you might have been staring.

" Just... You manage to still surprise me. Way too often. "

You watched his eyes. Sockets. Those were the most interesting things that Sans had. His bones were too. And that magical tongue. You took a sip from the martini, then set it on the table. Along with one of your hands. You didn't even notice his right hand creeping up to your. Only noticing when your hand was being held. His pinpricks were looking to you and he had a sheepish grin. With a little blue hue on his cheekbones. You smiled, then noticed a warmth behind you. Grillby was standing there holding your fries. His warmth was peaceful and pleasant.

" Heh, sorry Grillbz. Guess I like fetching bones...? " Greater dog looked to you expectantly. You shaked your head confirming to him that there were, infact, no bones to be fetched. By him atleast. Grillby's flames crackled a bit, so as to resemble a chuckle. He put the fries on the table and left. You were going to free your hand from Sans when you felt the grip tighten. His pinpricks were eyeing your scars and his grin was more of a grimace...

" who did this...? "

" Its old. " and brings you bad memories, " No need to worry. " probably good to worry, " Its okay now. " the physical pain atleast.

He eyed it a bit longer. When he looked up, his normal grin was back. Now you tried to free your hand to eat again.

Nope.

" Sans, how- "

" other hand. i don't mean to get handsy- " BADUMTSH! "- but this one's mine for now. "

How terribly cute. But if you used your other hand, you'd just show more scars. This may be a bit embarrassing for you, but if its to avoid memories and a weird talk? So be it. " Lend me a hand, will ya? You got three. " he didn't seem to understand at first, but then you opened your mouth, then gestured to the food with your eyes. His blush became more intense, but he rose a skeletal hand and popped a fry into your mouth. Grillby knew you! He knew you liked your fries soft and with a bit more salt!

Is it weird to think of someone else when your date is feeding you because he refuses to let your hand go?

Hm...

Naaah, its okay.

He snickered. " Hm? "

" you got a little salt on the side... " He smiled and was about to take a napkin when you licked the salt off. Then he just stared. You stuck your tongue at him.

" Your looking a little blue there Bone-Boy... " BADUMTSH!

" is your left eye hurting? " ... 

" What? " What?

" because you've been looking -right- all day... " BADUMTSH!

This was really nice.

" Really Sans...? "

He shrugged, keeping that smug grin. There was still a tinge of blue, HOW CUTE. And its okay to think of your little skelly as cu- ... Did you just refer to him as -your- little -skelly-? 

" You got something on your cheekbones. " he blinked and felt around. " Oh wait, its just a smudge of cuteness. "

He grinned and his cheekbones were getting bluer.

This was so sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Fangirl me still squeals! * I hope you liked this chapter and will be back for more :P
> 
> Here's the drawing!
> 
> pic.twitter.com/OfhmIVhMfw


	19. Date with a Skeleton! pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You show Sans a few of your good ol' memories. And maybe take the next step...?

After the fries, you two went outta Grillby.

" so... what's got you hooked right now? " He says, while hooking his arm around yours. 

You looked up and you remember something. For the past few months, you've been REALLY interested in astronomy. Proof? The new shelf in your room with like, ten or twelve astronomy books.

" I've been getting interested in astronomy lately. "

" stars? " you nod. " heh. i used to have a telescope ya know. "

" Really? Do you still have it? "

" sure do. its in the closet with a lot of old other stuff. i pulled prank on the kiddo once in the underground with it. "

" Hm... Let me guess! You painted it red and gave them a red eye? "

His grin became wider. Somehow. " how'd you know? am i that easy to see through? "

" My... " okay, you were digging in memory lane right now. " My dad used to do that. He really liked to pull pranks. And that was one of them. "

" he sounds like a humerus guy. "

" He was. "

" was? "

" Haven't seen him for a long time. He was great. " you thought back to all the jokes he played. Once, he filled his jacket with hidden whoopie cushions and hugged you. Then you almost fainted from laughter when all the fart noises came.

" ... why haven't you...? "

.....

" My mom left him. "

" why? "

" I... I don't know... " 

Sans patted your back.

" m' sorry. "

" Heh. Don't be like that Bone-Boy! " you looked at a few restaraunts and caught eye of your old work place. One of your old co-workers noticed you with Sans and gave you a disgusted look. You showed her your tongue. Then she got a look of pure fear. Okay, was your tongue horrifying now? You whipped your head around to look at Sans. He was blinking at you with a lazy expression. Then a shrug. You kept walking.

" man. i think i really did a number on the door. "

" Haha, yeah. The hole is still there! "

Walking...

" so, where to now? "

You wondered. Why not go see the 'ol ducks? You tugged on his arm and pulled him to follow you. You were making your way to the river nearby your home. There were the ducks! You went under the fence which you swear, looked so old that it might brake if you touch it too roughly. Sans followed. The river was sparkling. And under all the trees and bushes near the river? You were both well hidden. And no, you were not thinking dirty right now. You were thinking of 'getting caught by people who take fences too seriously'.

Though now, you might've been thinking a bit dirty. The ducks were quacking, the stars were sparkling, leaving reflections on the river.

" woah. "

" Maybe... Its still here...? " you pushed a few bushes aside and there it was! The hidden trap door! " Jackpot! "

" what's that...? "

" My old secret base... " you held it open and let him in. " Skeletons first? " he snickered and climbed down. You were nervous about even letting him in. But you came this far. You were going to show him atleast a bit of your past. The good parts. With your father.

you went inside and looked around. It was dark but there were a few tiny holes to give a bit of light. You were able to find the stump that had the lantern and matches. You lit the lantern. In your face matches!! You looked around. Drawings from you and your father. First a drawing of you and your father in his arms. Then a drawing of young you holding his hand. Then a drawing of you, your father and Kitty. Then just you and Kitty. Then nothing at all... 

" this place...? "

" Belonged to my father. Passed down to me. " you found old chalks on the ground. Sans was looking at a few makeshift shelves and the books. So you took one of the chalks and started drawing on the wall. You and Sans.

You were still working on the arms when Sans finally talked to you. " what are ya drawing? "

" Its been tradition between my father and I to draw who's here. What's changed and such. " you hesitated. The arms were close, but now you've gotta think. Should you draw them holding hands, or nah? Just then, one of your hands were grabbed.

" need the visual to draw it? " you blushed, then smiled. Drawing the figures holding hands. 

Yeah. This was good.

" heh. its great. " 

Wonder where your father is right now...

Your phone buzzed. You checked it. It was cool that you still had connection. Even if it was weak. Penny texted you.

' Hey sister! Its getting late and I'm worried... Where are you? '

Sans' phone now buzzed aswell. He checked and smirk.

" How 'bout one of your shortcuts? " " how 'bout a shortcut home? "

He took you hands and you put off the lantern, setting it on the stump. A blink later, you were infront of your house.

" well... that was cool. "

You nodded. What now? He looked really nervous and blue. Is this where you'd normally kiss? 

... 

He did the first step of asking you out, right?

... Should you take the next?

You leaned forward and planted a kiss on his teeth, where his mouth would normally be. It felt weird. I mean, you didn't really have much to compare to. The kisses on Penny's forehead. The kisses you gave Kitty. And now this. But it definitely wasn't bad. You felt like butterflies were flying all over the freaking place.

When you pulled back, you saw him blushing furiously and... Were his pinpricks hearts now? " that was really... " he sounded really happy. But when he looked up to you, his expression turned slightly confused and bewildered. " uh... "

" Y-yes? "

" is it normal for humans to change eye colors when they kiss? "

... What?

" Huh? What do you mean? "

" your eyes... aren't brown anymore. they're pink. "

Oh god. 

" Y-yes! I- I mean... Its normal for some humans! Hehe... " he didn't look too convinced but the door swung open, revealing a Penny with a scarf and all dressed. 

" My sister! You have returned! Sans! I shall now steal your date! I hope you can forgive me... " he grinned.

" sure. no prob. bye -babe-. " Welp, if you weren't blushing, then you sure were now! He blipped away with his shortcuts. Penny pulled you in and let out a sigh of relief.

" Phew! That was really close! "

" Yeah. Were you spying on us? "

" From the window? Yuppers! " silence... " You know... You should tell him... "

" 'Bout what? "

" Your magic clones! Your magic all together! " you sighed.

" Penny... I researched a bit on how the monsters got trapped underground. Humans with magic trapped them there. I don't think they'll like some human with magic. So its more complicated then that. "

She let out a sigh. " Well... I hope you know what your doing... Your going to have to tell him one of these days... "

That was true. And you hated that it was true. What would they think of you if they found out? Toriel might start being catious, Alphys would probably be shy as always. Mettaton will probably go back to hating you. Undyne would probably chuck spears at you. Asgore would probably be pissed. Pap? Probably won't mind. But Sans...? You weren't too sure. He'd probably keep Paps far away from you.

" I'll tell him someday. " You stood up as Penny started making her way to her room.

.....

" Its halloween tomorrow. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dooone! Hooray! I can't wait to write the next chapter! Infact... I won't! *starts writing*
> 
> Here's the picture for this chapter!
> 
> pic.twitter.com/VBIGOkABQ6


	20. Halloween!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween? I'm leaning more into Drama-Ween honestly? :P 
> 
> Your secret comes out! To a single person! A skeleton person!

It was Halloween! You have your costume on. And boy, its GLORIOUS.

A T-Shirt with the words ' Error, The costume you have searched for could not be found '. Currently you were waiting for Penny get her costume ready. You were drawing Sans. With kitty ears and tail! And boy. In the words of doctor Alphys? Kawaaaaai! You now just needed to color... Sans' magic is blue. You know that because of that fricking tongue he used. As you were coloring, you heard someone.

" i think the ears should be a little less pointy. if you get my point. " you yelped ans turned to your side. Sans was sitting beside you on your bed looking at your drawing.

" Sans!! What the hell?! KNOCK! "

He shrugged. " knock knock. " you narrowed your eyes.

" Who's there? "

" juno. "

" 'Juno' who? "

" juno, you draw really good. "

You smile and nod. Then you realise- he's STILL looking at your drawing. You grab the drawing and held it to your chest so Sans could only see the behind.

" c'mon... you helped me... "

"... With what? "

" a costume idea. " he snaps his fingers and the pinpricks dissapear. Leaving his blue glowing eye socket. Then-

CAT EARS APPEAR ON HIS SKULL AND A FLUFFY LOOKING CAT TAIL!

You might have been staring a bit too long... " heh. cat got your tongue? "

You reached your hand forward and started scratching behind the magic cat ear. It feels so fluffy... You could feel his bones- including his skull vibrate. Is he... Purring?

He let out a sigh. " that feels nice... " 

ITS. SO. FRICKING. ADORABLE.

You couldn't hold back laughter.

" huh? 'something on my face? "

" You adorable MARSHMELLOW! Hahaha! " his face darkened blue and you gave him a hug.

" the kiddo is still waiting for you and your sis, ya know...? " you nodded and smiled. 

" Okay kitty cat. You wait here and I'll check on her. If she's ready, can we get a shortcut? "

He nodded and you left the room. Penny was in her Mew Mew Kissie Cutie costume and was looking in the mirror. 

" Penny, you ready? " she stares at you with a dissapointed look.

" REALLY? That's your costume? "

" What? You don't like it? " She sighed as you led her to your room. She blinked when she saw Sans there waiting.

" Oh! I read in the internet about this! The so called 'threesome'! " Sans almost tripped when he stood up and you felt like choking.

" uh... "

" Sis! That's- That's not what this is... "

" Oh! " she looks to Sans. " Then its the so called 'Kink'? "

Now you were laughing while Sans may or may not have been regretting to have made those cat ears and tail. His tail was whipping around in distress and his cat ears are twitching nervously.

" ah... not quite... can we just go?! " you nodded and took Penny's hand and took Sans' hand in your other. And in a single blip, you were infront of the skelebros' house.

XXXXXX

Getting candy was great! And Papyrus actually got himself a skeletor costume! And his voice was a perfect sugarcoating!

Alphys freaked out when she saw Sans' car ears and tail. And from what you could see of Undyne? She was using all her willpower to not eat all her candy already.

She did not posses much apparently, because when we were at the last few houses, she didn't have anymore candy left!

Frisk pointed to the beige house with a broken window, red curtains, red roof and... A single... Sparkle diamond... Drawn at the side...

No. Nonono. It was -her- house.

" WOWIE... THIS PLACE LOOKS A BIT DAMAGED! "

" Maybe i-it belongs to a m-monster and... Someone di-did it...? "

" Yeah! If so, we should make sure that punk's okay then! "

" Nope. "

Everyone looks at you. 

" Sister, of course we should help a monster in need! "

" This is a different kind of monster we're talking about. Let's skip it. "

Frisk signs something to you.

" kiddo's askin' what's wrong. "

" The person inside there is wrong. Let's go. "

" BUT... WE SHOULD CHECK IF THEY'RE OKAY! THE MONSTER COULD BE- "

" Paps, your sweet. But I just said, this was a different mon- " you saw someone at the window. It was her. She was looking at your friends with disgust but then she caught sight of you. Her expression was unreadable. "-ster... We gotta get outta here. Come on! "

" babe, come on. there's nothing wrong. "

" BABE?! Oh my gods, you nerds!! "

" Undyne! " you snapped.

" Uh... Sister! " you turned to Penny and on one of her shiny badges, you could see your reflection. Pink eyes.

" ... "

" Look. Undyne. We can talk about the babe thing some other time. "

" Uh... C-castia...? You e-eye... "

" its normal. 'parrently changes color when feeling things. " You knew he had his doubts with this right now. You could tell by his ears twitching.

Then you heard the door swing open to the house. A woman came out.

" You came back... " you swear, in less then a second, you started running. You just had to get away. You felt fear.

" Penny, RUN! " Penny looked confused.

XXXXXX

Sans stood there a bit confused. Why would you freak out all of a sudden? Its not normal that someone would just start running for no reason. And your eyes... Becoming pink? He felt magic spike around at that moment. Just like after the kiss. Though this was more violent... Did you...? I mean, human's having weird eye colors? He can believe that. When Frisk was being possessed by the little 'demon', they had red eyes. Could be like that for a few humans. He looked at the woman who came out. She had the eyes of someone who was angry and... Possibly dangerous.

" Knew that the brat would be too afraid. " she looked at Penny and got a hurtful expression. Then closed the door. This was getting weird. Soon, you were nowhere in sight. Penny jolted and started panicking.

" Oh my gosh! Castia! " Penny looks to Sans and grabs him. " Teleport! Teleport home! Maybe she's there!! " 

" CAL-CALM DOWN HUMAN! " Papyrus was gently trying to pry Penny away from his brother. Sans' cat costume long since dissapeared after you started running. He was concentrating on that anymore.

" i'll search for her, kay? stay with the others. "

" S-sans, wait- " but he already took a shortcut away.

XXXXXX

You just had to run. If you kept running, she couldn't catch you. As you were running, you heard a voice nearby.

" Hey there, nice to see you again frea- hey!! Come back here! " you kept on running. You were in a pretty dark corner of the city. You heard footsteps behind you following. No, don't give up. If you give up, she'll drag you back! But alas.

As it is almost always in these kind of situations... You tripped.

This was it. She was going to have you now. You felt someone roughly grab your shoulder.

" Heh. Now you can't run... " You caught sight of something shiny. " Here's some payback for our last two meetings. " 

" Castia! where are you- " Sans?

" Oh. Hey little skeleton. " you felt yourself being forced to face Sans. Something cold against your throat. " You know... I wanted to get some payback... But now you came... This should be perfect. Now, this is how it'll go. " you heard voices ringing to loud in your head. So many bad memories... " My buddies there... " the two idiots from last time come behind Sans.

" Sans! Behind- " you were hit with the hilt of the knife. You could see Sans' eye burst into a dangerous blue

" Ssh. Be quiet. " you can't be stuck in memory lane right now. Gods, if you hadn't run away... This wouldn't be happening! " My buddies behind you will give you a beating. And if you try to fight back... We're gonna slice her pretty throat. " You could save him. Just use a replacement clone! But then that would mean he'll see your magic! Oh god, this was a disaster! You felt a tug in your chest and as you looked around- everyone had their souls out. Sans' soul was white and upside down. You checked his stats.

Sans  
LV : 1 HP : 1 ATK : 1 DEF : 1

Oh my god, he'll be ripped to DUST. The two idiots were advancing.

Screw this. You can't let him die because your scared!

You shut your eyes closed and concentrated. You have to. As you opened them again, there were clones surrounding. Multiple stats where it said ' LV : 1 HP : 1 ATK : 50 DEF : 0. ' Two clones grabbed Leader and pulled his knife away from your throat. The others were pretty much ganging on Sans. You didn't want to see his expression right now.

The two idiots were done for. Like, really quickly too. The Leader was slashing at your clones but could only hit them one at a time. But they were hitting him all at once. He got a tight grip on his knife and slashed at one of them, destroying it. You felt pain in your chest. But you were not going to let him off easy. He's having a bad time.

You can dare a look to Sans... Right? You moved your head slightly to look at him. He looked... Really surprised. And maybe... Alarmed? It was easier to tell when he had cat ears. You heard a choking sound and dismissed the clones. They dissapeared with a pink poof. Leader was unconcious with only one HP. You approached Sans, making sure to stay cautious. He probably was alarmed by this...

" Are you... Okay? "

" i... should be the one to ask that... what was that? " And now for the fun part, you said in your mind sarcastically. " eye see that your still pink... sooo... fill me up? "

Really fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omfg. *slams head on table* DOOONE. Now I can mourn because two of my guineas died the other day. Cya next chapter folks!
> 
> Drawing of this Chapter :
> 
> pic.twitter.com/uQnyNlxVCF


	21. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Time to tell him your story and show the others your power...

Well. Que the awkward talk I guess! You sighed. 

" These. Are my clones. "

" ... uh... going to need a bit more of an explanation then that... "

" Figured. I... Had magic for quite a while now... "

" have you used it at home often? " you nod. " and did you know your eyes GLOW pink when your... using clones? " you shake your head. " how long have you had this power...? "

" Since I left my mother... "

He was silent for a while. " why didn't you tell us? "

" I've read a few history books about the monsters. You were trapped in the underground because of magic wielding humans. "

" ... does your sister know...? " you nod. " so, you've lied to us the whole time? " 

" Not lie. Just hid it... "

" you told me that humans change eye colors. "

" Details. "

He looked around. It was really dark. " we'll talk about this somewhere more private. then you tell the others. " he takes you hand and within a blink of an eye, you were in the skelebros' home. " i don't appreciate the lie though. "

You nod. Sure it sucked to lie... But from what you've experienced? That was always the best solution.

" I'm sorry. "

" why did you lie? you can trust us. "

" How would I know? "

" what do you mean? "

" I've trusted a lot of people... Before... "

" are you saying we aren't trustworthy? "

" No, I'm not. "

" then what are you trying to say? " he stuffed his hands in his pockets. His eye sockets were empty.

" I... Don't wanna- "

" i've found out about your powers, you can tell me this. "

" Sans, it isn't easy to explain- "

" i've got time. "

" Please, don't force me to- "

" tell me the truth? because i can't be trusted? "

" NO! Sans I- "

" -don't trust me? or any of the others?? "

Okay, this was pissing you off. 

" FINE. " You turned to him glaring with your now pink eyes. " YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I DIDN'T TELL YOU?! BECAUSE EVERY FRICKING PERSON I'VE TOLD HAS LEFT! CUT CONTACTS! THE ONLY ONE THAT'S STAYED IS PENNY, BUT BECAUSE SHE GREW UP KNOWING I COULD DO THAT!! EVERYONE I TRUSTED -LEFT-. " clones were appearing all around now, but you didn't care. " AND MY MOTHER WHO I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ABLE TO TRUST, ALMOST KILLED PENNY BECAUSE OF FEAR SHE MIGHT COME TO HAVE THE SAME POWERS!! THEN I GET THROWN OUT OF MY OWN HOME GETTING TOLD TO NEVER COME BACK! BUT NOOOO, NOT BEFORE KITTY GETS RUN OVER BY MY MOM! MY CHILDHOOD FRIEND LILY HELPED WITH FURNITURE AND WHEN I TOLD HER THE TRUTH?! SHE RAN AWAY SCREAMING THAT I WAS A MONSTER! AND THEN I FIND OUT MONSTERS WERE KEPT IN THE UNDERGROUND BECAUSE OF PEOPLE LIKE ME WITH MAGIC! SO I KEEP IT A SECRET SO I COULD BE HAPPY! SO THAT PENNY CAN BE AROUND PEOPLE! SO, IS THAT THE EXPLANATION YOU NEEDED TO HEAR!? IS IT?! " you felt your clones fading. This was exhausting you and was so hard to tell...

You didn't want this. You didn't want to tell and now it was all out. You just wanted to sleep.

" ... i'm sorry. i guess you -did- have your reasons... but we aren't like that. " you felt his arms drape over you. He brought you to the sofa and gently rocked you back and forth. " you can trust us. alright? " you felt tears brake out and you snuggled yourself into his jacket. " ... that woman was your mom... right? " you nodded. " ... and your dad just left...? " another nod. " those scars on your hand...? "

" Mom. "

You felt him nod and he held you tighter. Tomorrow was going to be soooo weird too, right?

XXXXXX

Yep. When you woke up, everyone was gathered. You sister sitting beside you, Sans sitting on your otherside. 

" guys, she's awake. " 

" Sister! You had me worried! Why did you run off?? " okay, this was a talk you did not want to have. You'd rather tell them about your darn magic then talk to Penny about your mother.

" R-reasons. "

" My child, why did Sans say you had something to tell us...? "

Well! Moment of truth!

" Okay, but promise none of you will judge. Or throw spears. " you directed that last bit to Undyne. If she destroyed your clones, you'd get damaged. A round of nods and a hesitant one by Undyne. You sighed and willed three clones to take form. But without leaving the comfort of the couch of course.

" Oh my... " " W-woah. " " WOWIE! " " Holy s**t " Everyone stops and looks at Undyne. Frisk signs something.

" I said shed. " she looked to Sans who your heard mumble 'strike two'

You sat there, waiting for something like a 'Freak. Peace bai.' Kind of thing.

But it didn't.

" That's impressive. " " It's so c-cool! Like from an a-anime! " " WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO DO SOMETHING THAT GREAT HUMAN!? " " That's fricking awesome punk! "

You dismissed the clones with a poof. Penny patted your back smiling, while you felt Sans give you a reassuring squeeze on the hand. 

" BUT! " Undyne got everyone's attention. " Now to the important stuff... " oh, so what was this? Chopped liver? She walked over to you until her face was almost against yours. Smells like...

Fish.

" Are you and Sans a thing now? "

.....

REALLY!? That's what's important right now?? You felt heat run up your cheeks. You then looked to Sans to eye his face for an answer. He was too busy blushing and looking embarassed.

" I... Don't know...? A lot of crazy -bass- stuff has been happening. Don't know if he- "

" i do. " you blinked at Sans. Really? Everything was still okay?? He looked to you and chuckled. What is it? He pointed behind from where you were looking. You turned around to see a trio of blushing clones. WHAT THE HELL??

Before you could react to that- you got grabbed and felt Sans plant his teeth on your mouth. Oh gods.

After that, you looked around the room. Papyrus and Penny were exchanging glances, Undyne was laughing something about nerds, Toriel was covering Frisk's eyes, Alphys was blushing furiously and Flowey who you just noticed, was covering his eyes with his petals saying something along the lines of 'kill me now'.

This was weird. But it felt like a weight has been lifted from your shoulders. 

" your clones are useful. "

" I don't know of I should be kinkshaming you or not right now. "

" first off, i still find it really amusing that you keep on thinking about jumping my bones. second, -your- dating a skeleton. " Okay, true. " but now that you mention the bonezone... "

" Nope nope nope. Ssh. Quiet Bone-Boy. " you willed your clones to go the hell away. A gathering of laughter and awkward questions from Frisk came soon after.

You had good friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *claps hands* yaaay. I liked the end, my humerus side came out! Hehehe- okay, I should leave the punning to Sans and Cas. I'll take my leave. *walks out the door*
> 
> Drawing is not ready yet! I will be shown next chapter!


	22. A Small Blueberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a package! Time to draw!

You were in a dark place. It was all black. You had this feeling that you knew this wasn't real. You felt a hand on your shoulder. Then the lights came on. You were in the secret base. You turned around to see your father. With a knife lodged into his chest. You wanted to say something, but no words came out. The knife was then grabbed by a little girl. She had a green sweater on with yellow stripes. Her eyes were red and she had brown hair. She was about the age of Frisk, you think?

XXXXX

At the sound of the doorbell, you woke up. You looked around. Penny had work today but didn't wake you up. While it was relaxing at first, you heard the doorbell ring again.

" I'm comin', I'm comin'. " You lazily made your way to the door. 

" 'Ello there! A've go' this package for a 'Castia June' "

" The one and only. " you grabbed the package and signed the confirmation papers that you did, infact, receive the package. You closed the door to find a skeleton sitting on the couch.

" your last name is 'june'? "

" Yep. And you gotta learn how to knock. " Sans shrugged. 

" so, what kinda package you got there? "

" Well, its rather small. But I think big surprises come from small packages. "

" ... are you trying to hint at something? " you showed him your tongue.

" Maybe? So what are ya doing here? Come to rattle the brain outta Penny's skull with puns? She's at work. "

" actually, i wanted to ask her something. but if she isn't here, i'll go bring Paps to the flower shop. "

Does he need to get flowers for Mettaton again?

" nah, he wanted to get a job at the shop. " Oh, did you say that out loud? Crap.

He gave you a quick 'kiss' on the cheek before blipping away.

You opened the package and inside, you found a pink pencil. It had the sparkle diamond on it... Was this...? From your father? The last time a package came from him, you got your jacket. The pencil looked to be in a very good shape. You had work tonight, so you have time. You went to your room and lied down, grabbing your small notepad and drew. How would Sans look like, if he were more like Papyrus? He would be so cute with a blue 'Battle Body' as Papyrus called it. The drawing was about the size of half your palm. After you finished, you colored it. 

And oh my freaking god, he looked like a precious blueberry! 

When you finished, you decided to take another nap.

XXXXXX 

You felt something poke at your nose. 

" wake up! " Sans? His voice was a bit higher and more energetic then usual... " human! " something poked your chin. You lazily opened your eyes to see-

A freaking small miniature Sans. That looked like the one from your drawing. You stared at its Blue pupils that you also gave stars to, before screaming.

" WHAT THE HELL!? "

The tiny Sans looked terrified when you screamed.

" i-i'm sorry...? " you stopped screaming before looking more closely. Tiny Sans had a faint pink aura around him.

" Wh-what are you?? "

" i am the magnificent Sans, human! " okay, after the screaming, all you can do is squeal. This little blueberry is so cuuuuuute!! You gently took him and snuggled him. " waaah! please! release me human! have mercy! "

What time was it anyway? Did you have time to buy some groceries?? Oh, wait till Sans sees the little guy!

" .... Wanna go visit my skele-friends, Sansy? " he looked to you and his grin brightened.

" i would love to! " he laughed. ITS SO CUTE. You cooed and got dressed, putting him outside to shield the little one's innocent blue eye sockets. Then you gently took him into your palm and put him in your hoodie. " its so comfortable here, human! "

" I believe you! " now to make your way to the skelebros' house!

XXXXXX 

You were halfway there, when you heard the little Blueberry whimper. While it sounded extremely adorable, you had to check. 

" What's wrong little guy? "

" i-i'm hungry... " He's hungry? Well, let's see if you could get him something then.

" What would you like to eat? "

" tacos. "

Tacos? Well, there was Taco Hut. You could go there.

XXXXXX

After eating a taco, it was back to the way you went! 

" i've never eaten a giant taco before! Papy would have loved to try some too! "

" Papyrus is so energetic like you are... "

" what?! i would never fall to such laziness! "

....

What.

" Uh... How does your Papyrus look like? "

" he's really tall, wears an orange hoodie, some shorts and has a cigarette. even though i tell him to stop smoking... "

... Does this mean... There's a whole other universe where there are alternate versions? 

" ... What were you doing before you met me? " 

" i was eating a taco with Papy! we were talking about capturing a human! boy, i never knew humans were this huge though... "

...

YOU STOLE A SANS FROM A WHOLE DIFFERENT UNIVERSE?!

" Okay, I need to show you to Sans. PRONTO. "

" the magnificent Sans is right here! "

XXXXXX

You were finally at the skelebros' house. You were panting. You had never run this much in your life before... You knocked on the door hastily. The door clicked open and Toriel was there.

" huh? queen Toriel! did you get a new outfit?? "

Toriel had a VERY surprised expression on her face.

" M-my child- what? How? When? "

" Yeah, I have goat to talk to Sans about the little blueberry over here. " She let you in and you went to the living room where you saw Frisk and Papyrus playing while Sans was sleeping on the couch.

" HUMAN! I HAVE ACQUIRED A JOB AT THE FLOWER SHOP! I START TOMO- " he stopped when he say you take Blueberry out of your hoodie.

" Papy? "

" SANS? "

You walked over to Sans and tapped him. " ngh... ten more minutes... "

" -that's- supposed to be me?? i, the magnificent Sans would never stoop to such laziness! "

" ...what? " Sans opened an eye socket and then blinked when he say Blueberry Sans on your hand. " babe... is this a prank? "

" If it were, it would be a really bad one. So don't talk non-sans-. " Blueberry blinked then turned to you with a dissapointed expression.

" human! please stop telling horrible puns. the one at the taco place was bad enough as it was! "

" I think I pulled him outta a different universe... "

" what? " " what?! " " WHAT?! " " What? "

Frisk tugged on your jacket then signed something frantically.

*What?*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to write a chapter where Castia meets a smol blueberry! He's sooo cute! He won't be there for the whole story, but for a few chapters.
> 
> Here's the drawing for the last chapter  
> pic.twitter.com/waHJJoVxPG
> 
> And the drawing for this  
> pic.twitter.com/GaKe4VBvxx


	23. Sending Blueberry Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp! It was short, but adorable!

" okay, so tell us how you created tiny other me. "

" Well... I took out the package. It turned out to be a pencil. I... Wanted to draw something, so I thought 'How would Sans look like, if he was much more like Papyrus?'. And this little blueberry was the result. "

" ... 'blueberry'? so what am i? bag of bones? " you smiled and patted his skull.

" Nope. Your a little marshmellow. " Toriel let out a giggle while Sans blushed a bit.

" come ON. your like, just a few inches taller then me... "

" And don't you forget that. "

" Well... If this little one's Papyrus is like our Sans... Wouldn't he be worried right now? "

Sans eye sockets darkened. The little blueberry spoke up.

" human! the queen is right! i must find my Papyrus! i don't want to worry him! "

" Little blueberry... I want to send you back. But I came here because I don't -know- how to. " The blueberry stared at you before you saw blue tears coming down. Oh my god. " Nonono, don't cry! "

" i-i'm not crying! the magnificent Sans never cries! i-i just... caught something in my eye sockets... "

"... What did you catch? "

" tears! "

" ... déjà-vu. "

" Do any of you know how to send him back? "

" My child, bring the pencil here. "

You set Blueberry Sans on the table. Sans took your hand and within a blip, you were back home.

XXXXXX

Neither Sans or Toriel knew what to do. They even called Alphys up.

" I-I'm not sure what we should do... There's an eraser on the e-end... But if y-you use it... It could instead e-erase his b-being... "

"... what if we erase only his eyes? he can then tell us if he's at his universe. then we erase the rest. "

" WHAT IF ITS COMPLETELY ERASED INSTEAD?! "

" I think I can draw his eyes back then...? "

" However, it is up to the little one to decide. "

You all looked to Blueberry Sans. He nodded grinning.

" i, the magnificent Sans, accept this challenge! " How FRICKING CUTE. Toriel gave you the pencil and you started erasing his eyes. Too bad you had to erase the pupils too. Those were the hardest!

" Well? Do you see something? "

" i see Papy! he looks really worried and is talking Undyne! and Napstatton is there too! "

" that's like... anti-comforting. i would call Alphys. "

" Well, perhaps Alphys' and Undyne's personalities are switched in that universe as well? " 

" Well, I think we can continue then...? " you started erasing the rest. His skull was left. 

" goodbye human! i can't wait for Papy to hear this! "

" Haha, I wonder how he'll react! Bye! " 

" Goodbye young one. " " BYE ALTERNATE VERSION OF MY BROTHER! " " see ya kiddo. "

Everyone stopped to look at Sans. " We are -not- ripping him from his universe again. "

" i didn't mean it like that. " you erased the skull. Welp. He was back where he belongs, right?

XXXXXX ( Meanwhile in Underswap... )

" Papy! i'm back! "

" SANS! WHERE WERE YOU BRO? I WAS WORRIED. "

" i was in an alternate universe where everyone was huge and there was an alternate version of you and an alternate version of me! our personalities switched! and there was a scientific Alphys! and queen Toriel had a different outfit and- " he stopped to look at his older brother who was blinking. Somehow. Mmmmagic.

".... WHAT. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had REAL fun writing this! Oh mah gawd! Well, we'll be back to the serious stuff next chapter! See ya there!
> 
> Here's the drawing!
> 
> pic.twitter.com/T1QOu0xLEi
> 
> Smol Blueberry Sans is sooo cute!


	24. The Inspiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were at work per usual when something- someone caught your eye.

Nice thing about work and Sans? The two mixed together perfectly. He would always go to Grillby when you worked. No matter what. When the place wasn't too busy, you would chat. Today's subject? Not something you expected.

" hey, you created this cat lady character. the one with the green soul. "

" Uh, yeah. What about it? "

" well... her name was Lili, right? " You nodded. " and... when you were yelling at me about the... ya know... you mentioned a friend who left called Lily, right? " you paused before nodding. 

" Lily is the inspiration of Lili. Though in the comics, Lili pretty much changed a bit. She's different then the inspiration. So when I draw her, I normally don't think of Lily anymore. " you sighed. Yeah, you haven't been thinking about her. You've been thinking more about your father actually. You just couldn't get the picture of him getting stabbed out of your head.

" ah. " he takes a sip from his ketchup. " so what -is- eating you up anyway? "

" Huh? "

" before this talk i did like, four fire puns and you've yet to -ketchup- to any. "

" ... I guess I'm just not feeling too hot today. "

" well its a start. thank you for mustard'ing the strength to do a pun. "

" What pun- Oh. "

"... now i know something is -definately- wrong. c'mon babe, talk to me. "

" ... I had a nightmare about- Oh my god. "

" you called? " you ignored that because you couldn't concentrate right now. Blonde hair, blue eyes, green emerald? It was her. She sat down at the table and was looking at around. When she caught sight of you, her face paled a bit. You approached her. 

" Hey there Lily. "

" U-uhm! H-hi Cas! " Gods, you felt like slapping her right now. You felt a skeletal hand on your shoulder.

" i can feel your magic and i'd -Lily- appreciate it, if you calmed down a bit. "

Lily stared at Sans. " Did he just...? "

" He just. "

You and Lily almost said in unison : " Stop -skull-ing around! "

" guess i'm just a bone-head, huh? "

You and Lily both laughed but you stopped when you realised who this girl was and what she did.

" Lily... Why? " Lily looked between you and Sans. " He knows about the clones. "

" Well... How about another question... Are you kidding me?! " she snapped, shocking you just a bit. " You have magic! Of course I'd freak out! "

" So why did you come back? Thought you hit a different city? "

" in one punch? impressive. "

" I'd appreciate it a skele-ton- if you'd shush down a bit, Bone-Boy. "

" sure sweetcheeks. " Okay, that was new? You were definately blushing now. You noticed Lily have a curious expression on they're face.

" Don't- "

" Are you boning the skeleton? "

UUUUGH.....

" Now is not the time! "

" Sorry, sorry. Its just... How would... That... Work? The... You know? " Oh for gods sakes...

Sans lazily jazzed his hands. " mmmmmagic. " you glared at him and he stuck his tongue out.

" Ooooh. Weird otako tentacle stuff then? "

" No! " " yep. " You were blushing furiously. Your eyes sparked up and a clone appears behind Sans, closing his mouth- er... teeth? Whatever. His trap is closed.

" I like how you didn't deny the fact of you boning a skeleton. " She giggled. You were getting pissed off and flustered right now. You shut your eyes closed, trying to resist the urge to freaking slap her right there and now. " W-wah! " You opened your eyes and noticed you surrounded Lily with two clones glaring viciously at her. Whoops. You dismissed them before they freaking crack her skull. Though that thought didn't sound too bad.

" Hehe. Whoops. "

She looked at you with horrified eyes. " See?? That is one of the reasons why I left! " you perked up and looked at her. " If you lose your temper, you'll probably end up killing someone! And I didn't want to be that one! "

You haven't killed ANYONE. Come on! " And do you see anyone dead on my hands? "

" ... "

" Thought so. What I- "

" Kitty. " What. 

" hey now, that was her mom. " You were too busy running that thought in your mind to wonder how the hell Sans freed himself.

" If she didn't take Kitty, the poor cat would still be alive! And it probably would have been kicked less often in its life too! " you stared at the ground... She wasn't wrong... 

She seemed to muster up bravery to stand up and glare down at you. She was shorter then Penny but like most others, she was taller then you. You felt Sans' grip on your shoulder tense. 

" I'm sorry for running away... But it was for good reasons Cas... Your... Your a target now. " Eh? " I guess... I owe you that much. To tell you... " 

" Why am I targeted? Because I'm friends with monsters?? "

She stared at the ground. 

" Remember when you said... You never want to see your mom again? " you nod. " ... Get ready to get used to the thought of seeing her. " And with that cryptic crap, she went off.

You stood there... What did she mean get used to it? What was your mom going to do? Scold you two words long before you shut the door? You heard Grillby nearby. Sans said something to your Flaming Boss, before leading you outside.

" you okay babe? "

" ...Yeah. I am. "

You're not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp! We're back! To serious stuff! Man, I noticed I am not telling many puns lately. That will have to change. Otherwise the tags would be patelling a lie! 
> 
> No drawing this time. Camera isn't working.


	25. Just a Bite ♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Penny go to the skelebros but Papyrus is upset Sans won't get up? Can you do anything about that....? ;P

It was soon to become Christmas and there was no sign of your mother. The whole area where you lived was littered with snow. Penny had a different style of clothes now, while you wore the jacket with fluff instead of fur. This jacket was surprisingly warmer then the other one... Huh.

You two went to visit the skelebros, only to find Papyrus grumbling on the sofa. The two skeletons trusted you guys enough to give you keys to their house. You gave a key to your house to Papyrus. Sans didn't need one, he would just teleport inside anyway.

" Papyrus! What's the matter?? "

" Yeah, what's got ya skullking? "

" SANS IS SLEEPING LIKE A ROCK AND WON'T WAKE UP! "

Huh. Considering how you saw him sleep before, you weren't surprised. Maybe he was taking a winter break?

" Oh! I have a great idea! I'll train you in the ways of waking people up! "

" I'll go see if I can get the lazy bag of bones to get up before his non-existent ears bleed. " You hung your jacket over the sofa, as did Penny, then made your way upstairs to Sans' room. You put your ear against the door to listen. He was snoring.

Either he was screwing with everyone, or mmmmagic. You stepped into his room and looked around. A sock which spelled out Sans on it. A bit of a Santa costume sticking out of his closet and a sleeping skeleton on his bed. He was still snoring. You came nearer and his grin always twitched. 

So he -is- screwing with you... And not in the fun way. You decided!

You are going to tease the ever living crap out of his bones! 

You remember when you touched the arm when he was sleeping. He started blushing blue. Let's see if that's still a thing? You sat down on the bed, gently and teasingly stroking a finger up the skeletal arm. His breath hitched and he blushed.

In your face you sly skeleton bastard.

You continued moving in circles. He'd twitch once in a while. Sometimes you felt a growl in his bones. Though he insisted on acting like he was asleep. Hm... Is his neckbone thing sensitive? You trailed a finger there and he stiffed. You lightly stroked that area and he let out a pleased hum.

" Wake up you dirty skeleton liar. " When he didn't, you stopped. He let out a sound of disapproval. " I'll only continue if you wake up. " he sighed and cracked open an eyelid. " Better. " you were about to continue, when he put his teeth on your mouth. Okay, cute kiss. But what was weird was that it felt like his teeth were parting. Then you felt something poke at your lips. 

Holy freaking hell. Was that...? You kept your mouth closed but eventually decided to throw him a bone. His tongue tasted like blueberry. Weird, you expected ketchup actually. He then pulled your body nearer until you were lying down under him. You knew your were probably blushing like there was no freaking tomorrow.

You probably weren't the best kisser, but Sans showed no signs of minding. He continued. Then he started stroking your neck with his bony fingers. He finally broke the kiss and this time? -You- were the one who let out a sound of dissaproval. He put his skull on your shoulder and you could feel his fang like teeth-

Wait.

...

FANGS?! 

You breathing hitched at the light pain, but it felt slightly... Good? When he let go, he started lapping at the place he bit. Atleast he didn't break skin. And gods, it felt really nice! You looked at the neckbone and slowly leaned. You gave it a little test nibble. His bones vibrated then he bit softly again. 

.... Didn't Penny say something about teaching Paps how to-

" Sans... Paps might... Come... " 

He continued giving the soft bite. 

You could stay like this forever.

...

THEN LOUD BANGING ERUPTED IN THE ROOM! Sans flinched and his bite broke skin. You took his shirt in your mouth, bit down and started making a muffled scream.

" WAKE UP, LAZY BONES! YOU MUST- EH? "

" P-paps! " Sans said. When he let go of you. His fanged teeth were a bit red with blood. He quickly wiped that away before his cinnamon roll of a brother could see. " uh... hehe. "

" SANS! THE HUMAN IS WOUNDED! " His brother yelled out, pointing at your exposed bleeding bite mark. You were able to get a glimpse of Sans' face. He looked... Guilty? But you weren't sure since you were still biting down on his shirt. Your screams died down when Penny talked though. Or rather, yelled. 

" What's wrong!? " the two looked so much in a state of panic that neither noticed the suggestive position you and Sans were in. You gently shoved Sans to get his attention and he then started blushing furiously. He got up quicker then you could say:

' Alphys loves Anime ' in slow motion.

Basically, it took him a bit of a while to get off you.

" It-its fine you two! No problem! " Penny rushed over and looked at your skeleton bite mark.

" Jeez! It looks like you were bitten by a vampire! "

" Tooth be told, he was caught by surprise. "

" fang-tastic... " Sans didn't sound too happy. Sweet little marshmellow for regretting it... But it still stung.

" Ugh! Stop joking! Nah, this kinda bite? Never seen. This could be serious! " Papyrus ran down and came back with a tissue. " What caused this?? " you were definitely still blushing throughout the whole conversation.

" I-its probably a mosquito or something. Sweet of it to think I'm delicious. " Papyrus patted the wound

" hey, what makes you think your not sweet? "

" Of course I'm sweet. Just that it could have chosen Penny but it didn't! " Penny blinked and smiled.

" Yes! I, the Great Penny would've gladly taken the bite for you sister! "

Sans blushed even more. This was hilarious. " There's snow outside right? " Penny clapped her hands excitedly, stating :

" Oh yes! You two were underground, so you've never seen snow before! Come! I will show you the art of making snowmen! And snowball fights! "

" UHM. ACTUALLY HUMAN! WE HAD SNO- " Penny grabbed Papyrus' arm and started pulling him after her! Well... Tried. It popped right out and everyone stared at it for roughly five seconds. Then Penny started screaming.

" OH MY GOD!! I BROKE HIM! I'M A HORRIBLE FRIEND! WHAT HAVE I DONE!? " She was able to match Papyrus' voice when he was worried about you. So that's sayin' something right there.

" hey, its alright, Penny calm down... " " NO WORRIES HUMAN! " Papyrus gently took his arm from Penny and put it back where it belonged.

" COME! LET US MAKE A SNOWMAN THEN! " Penny's eyes lit up as she then started to sing.

" Do you wanna build a snowma- "

" Penny, you knew I hated the movie because of all its music. Why are you doing this? Revenge? "

" Yes! "

" ...Snow problem then. I'll be there. Once I get this hail of a situation patched up. " everyone was silent. Then Penny and Papyrus ran out SCREAMING.

When they were gone, you felt a finger graze over where you had been bitten.

" i'm sorry... " You looked to Sans who looked VERY guilty. How his bony facial expressions could do that? No freaking idea. You took his hand and grinned.

" Come on, ya lil' marshmellow! Don't get soft on me... " he chuckled.

" heh. i'm snow comedian, but i try. " You smiled and pulled him off the bed downstairs. You both put on your jackets. Not knowing what will await you outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * stares at the screen with a face that could only be described as Chara's innocent smiling face * :>...
> 
> My camera won't work. No drawings until it works again.


	26. Snowball War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The snowball battle begins...

The moment you walked out, you were hit with a snowball in the shape of a bone in your face! Ouchie. When you wiped the snow off your face, you looked around. Both Papyrus and your sister already built a snow FORTRESS.

" How the hail did you manage that?! You two literally only had roughly two minutes time!! "

" Two minutes is enough for the Great Penny! " " TWO MINUTES IS ENOUGH TIME FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS! "

Another snowball came Sans' way. It hit the ground because Sans teleported off. You show him a thumbs up. He returned it. Okay, it was you and Sans vs Papyrus and Penny with Snow fortresses. Fair. Almost nobody was around outside for some reason. Which just makes it easier for you! A snowball came your way and you moved only a bit to the right. Your clone caught the snowball and set it back to the thrower, hitting Paps. Your sister was throwing snowballs at Sans. Who had no problem with teleporting out of the way. Okay, your target was Papyrus then! You started walking to the fortress. Every snowball that came, you used a clone to get out of the way. Finally you were at its door. You heard him scramble to the door.

" Hey Paps. What's the difference between a snowman and a snow woman? " you said as you knocked. It stayed in place. Tough snow.

" ... NO! NEVER! " you looked to the side, to see he built a small balcony. Huh.

" If you don't, you automatically lose the game Paps. "

" ... REALLY?... VERY WELL THEN! WHAT IS THE DIFFERENCE? " you willed yourself onto the balcony and from there saw how Papyrus was standing with a snow bone at the door. In a defense poise. Heh. You snapped your fingers and five clones with snowballs appear around Pap. You and your clones say the same thing.

" Snowballs. "

You gestured your hand forward and all five clones sent the snowballs flying!

You stared at Papyrus who still looked a bit shocked from the attack. You then lazily jazzed your hands. " I win. "

" CHEATER! "

" All is fair in the... Well, I guess snowball war. So open up the door. You've officially been recruited to my team. Let's check on Penny. " he nodded and gently tapped the door. It fell apart.

What the hell??

Sans was still dodging all the snowballs your sister threw. She looked very annoyed and scrambled in her fortress to get something. She came back with two frying pans.

Was she going to throw those?!

She scooped snow up and Sans stopped to blink and stare at what she was doing. She flicked the pans and the snow flew into the air. And down... And then she slammed the snowballs with the frying pans.

God those were fast, because Sans got hit by both snowballs and fell over. You could hear him laughing. Atleast it didn't hurt him or anything. He only had 1 HP. Penny saw you and started scooping up more snow. You made a break for it! You had to get to her fortress' door! Then she couldn't aim at you from the roof and would need to come down. As you were running, you noted that not a single of her snow... You could actually name them freaking snow-cannonballs by now. Not a single one hit you yet. You looked up to see everytime a snowball launched itself your way, a snow-bone hit it before hand.

You got at the door and you heard Penny scrambling over. You looked around for a balcony. None. You knocked with all your strength at the door. Didn't budge. Papyrus was then beside you and tapped on the door. It broke apart.

Again, what the hell??

Penny stood there and flung two cannon snowballs at you two. You got hit by one, while Paps took one of his snow-bones and parried. Okay, -You- won't have much of a chance... Maybe if you got to higher ground? You willed yourself above a wall where Penny was before. You watched Penny and Papyrus have their snow war. Honestly? It looked WAY too brutal. Papyrus by now, was using real bones to parry Penny's snow-cannonballs.

You looked down and practically yelled.

" Ffffffff- " then you remembered Penny and Papyrus. "Fffffreaking scary! "

That's when you for the first time ever, REALISED.

...

That you were afraid of heights. You looked back at where Penny and Paps were. They're fighting slowed as they stopped to look at you. 

Okay. Your going to make it.

You felt a can hit your head.

" Freak! "

Right before you slipped and fell. Okay, maybe you WEREN'T going to make it.. But then stayed in the air. You looked forward to see your bone-friend's eye glowing. A blue aura surrounded you as you were floating to him.

" where do snowmen go to dance? "

" Uh... " he chucked a snowball into your face!

" snowballs. "

" Traitor! "

You heard a scream and you took a look at the source of the sound. The guy who threw a can at you, was being bombarded by snow-cannonballs.

" Wahahaha! I am the greatest! You shall not prevail! " the man bent down- or rather... He was thrown down by snow-cannonballs and while this happened he picked up a rock.

Aww HEEEEEELL naw. You were about to give him a bit of your Battle-Cones mind. Which you did! Sorta.

You summoned a clone behind him. When you were about to make it grab him or... brake his neck. Either were good. The clone bursted in a wave of pink light, knocking the man down. Huh.

That's new.

He looked at you with a face of hatred before you gave him a grin.

" All is fair in the Snowball War. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! This was a snow-tastic time! Icey you guys in the next chapter!


	27. Then it hits the Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp. It was bound to happen sometime, right?

You all went back inside. Sans went into the kitchen to get drinks.

" Wahaha! The great Penny wins again! " Penny held her arms into the air in triumph! Then her phone vibrates. She pulls it out and checks. " A friendly hangout it is! "

" Hm? " Sans came into the room and gave you a cup of hot coco. He then gave one to Penny too. You take a sip.

" I met a friend on the internet, and we're going to meet! At her bakery! "

" That's nice. "

" Oh! And her spider friends are coming! Ooh! She even has a picture of her pet! Look! Its so cute! " she shows you the picture and you nearly choke on your coco. Sans sits down beside you and pats your back while you struggle to cough out some words.

" That's a giant spider!! "

" Its sooo cute! "

" THAT'S your definition of CUTE?! "

" hehe. do spiders leave a chill down your spine? " Papyrus and Penny groan.

" YES! "

" don't say that to Muffet then. "

" OH! TODAY THE FLOWER SHOP IS OPEN, NO? "

" Yep. You'll be on your own though. I'm visiting Muffet. "

" DO NOT WORRY HUMAN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN HANDLE THIS! "

" i have work today too. "

" Really? When? "

" now. " Sans gives you a 'kiss' on your cheek before he teleports off.

" That... Was fast. "

" HUMAN! WOULD YOU LIKE TO ACCOMPANY ME TO THE FLOWER SHOP?? "

" Of course she would like to go Papyrus! " you grin and nod.

" Sure. I'm up for it. "

" NYEHEHEHE! WE WILL HAVE SO MUCH FUN TOGETHER HUMAN! " Papyrus pulls you in for a bone crushing hug.

XXXXXX

Work at the flower shop with Papyrus was killer.

A few people came in and bought a lot of flowers. There was a pair who sent you a dirty look when you said a bad pun. Welp, can't win them all.

You were both back at his place.

" WOWIE HUMAN! TODAY WAS FUN EVEN WITH YOUR HORRIBLE PUNS! "

" Yeah. I should really put some more -backbone- into these pun-bearable puns. "

" AND NOW MY DAY IS RUINED. " he sighs. Normally this would be the time where you expect him to offer you some spaghetti. 

But he didn't. 

He was sitting on the couch. His eye sockets distant...

...

Somehow.

" ... Paps? Something... Wrong? "

" HUMAN... PLEASE DON'T JUDGE... BUT... " He turns to you. But the only thing that catches your eye... Is his glowing orange eye. You felt yourself take a defensive poise by instinct. " IF YOU EVER HURT MY BROTHER... "  
He goes infront of you, seeming more intimidating. " YOU WILL HAVE A VERY UNPLEASANT TIME. "  
You blinked at him. His glowing eye dissapeared and he started clapping. " I SHALL MAKE US SOME SPAGHETTI NOW! " he walked into the kitchen. Leaving you just standing there...

...

Then your sister popped infront of you with Sans. That may have taken you a bit off guard. " What?! "

" Sister! Oh my gosh! I TELEPORTED! " you were still blinking.

" somethin' the matter babe? eyes are glowing. " they were?

" Oh! Uh... Yeah. I was just taken a bit off guard. " 

" AH! IS SANS AND YOUR SISTER HERE?! " 

" Papyrus! I need to tell you somethiiiiing! " she runs to the kitchen.

" Huh. Wonder what's got her? "

" ... yeah, maybe you'll find out. "

" So... How did ya meet? "

" she was walking by and noticed me at my hotdog stand. "

" Ah. Cool. " you still felt a bit weird about what happened a few moments ago.

You heard Papyrus' voice from the kitchen. " YOU SHOULD TELL HER! I AM POSITIVE THAT SHE WILL COME TO ACCEPT HER! " ... Wat? 

....

" SHE MIGHT FREAK OUT JUST A BIT. BUT IT IS NOTHING THAT THE GREAT PENNY CANNOT HANDLE, NO? THE GREAT PAPYRUS BELIEVES IN YOU! " The two walk into the kitchen. Okay, what the heck is happening now?

" Sister! I have great news! "

" You found out what's inside an 8-Ball? "

" What? No, the result of that is still a mystery. Nope! "

" Then what's up? " you felt Sans put a hand on your shoulder.

" Muffet and I will be meeting tomorrow! "

" Great. Well I hope you'll ha- "

" On a date! "

....

Dead silence.

....

" WHERE IS THAT GODDAMN SPIDER?! " You felt the grip on you tighten as various clones started appearing in the room and you were trying to free yourself from said grip. So that you can throw a specific spider into an incinerator or something! You only stopped flipping out when you heard a wince.

" ... Penny? "

" ... " she stared at you with scared but hopeful eyes.

... How the heck are you supposed to tell her no if she uses the freaking PUPPY EYES?!

" ... Fine. Go on your date... When will it be, anyway? " the grip on your shoulder was gone.

" Early! "

" ... Cool. Does that mean I'll have to buy the decorations? "

" You sound... Unhappy... Should I cancel the plans...? "

Yes. " No no. Its just... " its a freaking spider. " You make the best decorations for the trees! " Cut all contacts. " Plus, I want you to have a good time! This was bound to happen anyway. " Just wished it wasn't so soon.

" The tree may not be as wonderful as the one made by your truely. But it will still be special because you made it! " you grinned and stuffed your hands in your pockets. 

" Aw. You flatter me sis. I'll be sure to make the tree will be as great as you are! " Penny smiled proudly and grabbed you. Hugging you tightly.

" do you think it will be -sans-ational? " Penny's grip on you tightened a bit and a little crack noise could be heard from your spine. Once that sound eminated, she gasped and let you go. You fell on the ground and decided to lay there for a bit. 

" Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry sister! Its just.. "

" I get it. Hey Sans? "

" hm? "

" Can you - lay low - on the puns for a while? " Sans started laughing while Papyrus and Penny groaned.

" OH MY GODS HUMAN! STOP MAKING HORRIBLE PUNS! "

" Papyrus. I could go for some pie. Do yo know how to make a Pa-Pie-Rus? " Papyrus ran back into the kitchen screaming. Penny blinked and let out a small giggle.

" Hihi. Its different if someone messes with someone else' name... "

" hey Penny. " she looked to Sans who threw her a penny. " penny for your thoughts. " she glared at Sans and threw the Penny at the door. It went through the keyhole while she screamed, walking into the kitchen. You could hear a 'Nyeheh' from the kitchen.

You feel an arm creep up your waist. Then your pulled into an embrace from a shorter then you, cuddly skeleton. 

" cool that your letting her date Muffet even though ya hate spiders. "

" I have got no room to judge. I'm dating a skeleton. " he looks to the side.

" ... do you think its wei- "

" Nope. Because the Bone-head I'm dating is a -sans-ation! " 

...

In a blink of an eye, you were in Sans' room, on the bed and the little skeleton had his teeth on your mouth. His tongue poked at your lips in tact with 'knock knock' and you gave him entry.

Yep.

This was -your- marshmallow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My gods! 83 Kudos?? That's so cool! Thank you guys! And as an additional bonus... Here's my tumblr which I created like, two minutes ago!
> 
> http://castiajune.tumblr.com/


	28. The Nightmare Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has a nightmare. But who knew it could go this far?

You wake up because of a really strong light. When your mind becomes clearer, you note that your not lying anywhere. " Is this another nightmare? " you open your eyes and notice- This is Sans' room. And your floating. You look infront of you to see a lost looking Sans with his glowing blue eye, sitting on his bed. Your soul, which had a blue aura around it. And the four familiar buttons.

[FIGHT] [ACT] [ITEMS] [MERCY]

What? Why were you in a battle with- Sans' grin became a terrifying grimace. Blue sweat was dripping from his skull. " its a beautiful day outside- "

" Its night! "

" birds are singing- "

" Birds are SLEEPING. "

" flowers are blooming. "

" You go outside and find a blooming flower in the snow Sans. If you do, I'll give you a dollar. "

" on days like these- "

" Night. "

" kids like you... "

" Sans, I may not know my age, but I know that I'm not a kid. "

"  **s h o u l d  b e  b u r n i n g  i n  h e l l.** "

" I've already been there though... "

Suddenly, you feel pain shoot through you as your slammed onto the ground. Red dots appearing. Using your gaming knowledge, you knew red dots on the ground were warnings for bad things. You used your replacement clone to get yourself on the other side of the room. You look at your HP.

19/20

It certainly didn't feel like ONE damage. You watched as your clone got impaled by bones. Ouchie.

" Wow. Braking my heart here babe. I thought I always tickled your funnybone the right way. But I guess I ain't that humerus after all. " you are definately not going to be FIGHTing him. And when you looked at your act options, one of them was 'pun'. Who are you to say no to that?

Then a large dragon skull looking thing appeared beside him. Two infact. They opened their mouths. Oh, this was not good. 

Next thing you knew, your HP was 11/20 after the FREAKING LASER BEAMS.

You pointed at the two heads.

" THAT. Right there. That is bulls**t. " you selected 'criticise OP attacks'

You felt something get heavy. You looked down to see that your SOUL was blue. " I'm feeling kinda... Down, now! "

Your laughter died when an array of bones appeared. How has nobody noticed the sounds yet??

You jumped over a few but ended up using your replacement clone to get over the rest. You popped up behind Sans.

" get dunked on. " he said when your clone shattered. You grabbed him. His eye sockets narrowed. " you can't understand how this feels. " the dragon heads open their mouths again.

You closed your eyes. " Please let there be a clone useful for a s**tuation like this... "

You heard them fire. Pain shot through your left side while on the right? Nothing happened. Atleast you'll be all right now. You looked to see a clone on your right. The beam is hitting it, but could not get through. You had to get Sans to stop now though. The beam was still firing at you. You started shaking him. Then an ACT option appeared.

" Sans! Why are graveyards so noisy? "

5/20

" Because of all the coffin! "

The beam stopped at 1/20. You still clutched Sans tightly.

" .... Castia? " you let out a tired sigh.

" The one... And only. " Sans turned around and had a horrified expression.

" oh my god, s**t, s**t, s**t! i'm so sorry, i- "

" You had a nightmare. Just calm down. And... Sec... Let me lie down for... a... moment... "

" wha- Castia! "

You saw only darkness.

XXXXXX

S**t, s**t and s**t again.

Sans grabbed you out of bed. Grabbed the nearest jacket (his) and wrapped it around you. He then teleported off to Toriel's. 

 He knocked at the door for what seemed like a hundred times before a tired looking Toriel opened it.

" Sans, what is the- Oh my! "

" Tori! she needs help! " Toriel gently took you from Sans' arms.

" Her HP is very low... What happened? "

" it was... a nightmare... " Toriel still looked somewhat confused, but took you in nontheless. She carefully placed you on the couch and went into the kitchen. Sans was by you in less then a second. " gods, i'm so sorry... " he took your hand and held it tightly.

XXXXXX

Penny woke up on the couch. She fixed her scarf and got up to the kitchen. She was atleast going to get you up before going off! She took out the frying pans and Papyrus walked in.

" HELLO HUMAN! I TRUST THAT YOU SLEPT WELL? "

" You bet Papyrus! The two little lovie dovies were so cute asleep like that! Oh, they probably snuggled themselves to exhaustion! But they still need to get up early! " Penny walked upstairs to Sans' room. Papyrus followed. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the chaos.

" Wha...? "

" OH... "

" Where's Castia?! "

" I SHALL CALL SANS UP! "

She went to the bed and looked around. 

" Oh my gosh! It looks like a tornado came by, followed by a hurricane, followed by an earthquake and followed by a group of ravaging butterflies!! " Penny knew that it made no sense. But she was too worried to care!

" SANS! WHERE ARE YOU AND THE HUMAN?? "

....

" OH MY GOSH! WE WILL BE RIGHT THERE! " Papyrus closed the phone and looked to Penny. " MY BROTHER AND THE HUMAN ARE AT QUEEN TORIEL'S HOUSE! YOUR SISTER IS HURT! "

Penny clutched the frying pans tightly in her hands

" Let's go! " She ran downstairs to take her bag which she always had. She never uses it unless its an emergency. 

XXXXXX

You blinked awake.

What happened? 

You looked around. You were on the bed that you were on when you were attacked by your ex-boss, Leader and idiots one and two. You felt something hold your hand. You looked to your side to see a skeletal hand, arm then t-shirt. Then a worried skull.

" Sans? " He looked to you and you could see blue tears. 

" your awake! " he grabbed you and hugged.

" Has Tori's place become the hospital now? "

" i'm so sorry for last night- i... "

" I'm sorry for ruining the badass speech that you used when you had that nightmare. " You noticed Frisk come in and gasp. They ran in and gave you a hug.

" speech? "

" Yeah. I think it went like... Its a beautiful day outside... " You didn't notice how Frisk froze. " Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. " you felt the hand holding you tense. " On days like these, kids like you should- "

" hehe, yeah, okay. i think that's enough. "

" Kinda ruined it by being a smartass. Heheh. " Loud banging erupted from the door. Then a crash! " God! Will Undyne ever learn to NOT break down doors?? "

Frisk signs something. " Undyne actually always yells something so you know its her. this can't be Undyne then. "

" Then who- " The door broke open and there stood Penny who broke it with her frying pans. She saw you and dropped her- well you could call it weapons at this point. She dropped her weapons and ran to you, hugging you.

" Sister! I was so worried!! Papyrus told me about Sans' nightmares! " she looks to Sans. " Sans the skeleton! " she picked him up like he was nothing. How do people keep doing that when you couldn't even get his arm up?! She held him to you. " Apologize THIS INSTANT, OR FEEL THE WRATH OF MY FRYING PANS!!! " You have never seen her so furious!

" ... i'm sorry. "

You had to stiffle giggles. This was supposed to be serious but it was ridiculous how Penny was holding him in the air. " Yeah... Apology accepted Bone-Boy... snrk! I'm okay anyway. "

" i like that sound. " He sighs. " hey Penny? kiddo? can you get Tori? " they nod and Penny reluctantly puts Sans down. She gives him a death glare, then walks out with Frisk.

" so... i understand if you wanna end the relationship. " What? " i did some pretty messed up things last night, so... "

" Sans, if you don't shut the heck up right now, I'll smack you. " he blinked. " You had a nightmare. Not your fault. " he didn't look convinced. " You little Marshmallow... Come here. " you grabbed him and hugged him tightly, also snuggling his skull. 

Toriel came in holding a plate of pie. Penny still looked a bit angry but her expression softened when she saw you two. Frisk was holding Flowey.

" Ugh! Do you have to do those things with the Smiley Trashbag?? He hurt you, so he may as well not _care_ about you! "  Sans looked pissed at Flowey while Frisk gently swatted one of his petals making him yelp. You gestured Frisk to bring Flowey to you while you let your boney boyfriend go. They comply and give you the pot. You whisper to Flowey.

" I  _could_ also pluck out your petals to find out. What do you say to that? " He's comepletely silent. " Good! " you give him a quick peck on where his cheeks would be. He blushes red a bit as you give him to Frisk. He also makes a few choking noises after you laugh.

" hey Castia. i got a knock knock joke for ya. " Penny groans as Papyrus comes in.

" Let me hear it. "

" okay, but you gotta start it. "

" Knock knock. " you knew the joke. 

" who's there? " you smirk and reply quickly.

" Juno. "

" ... " he blinks to you. Aww. Did you ruin the joke...? " 'juno' who? "

" Juno that, that joke won't work on  _me_ , right? " You, Toriel and Sans laugh as Penny and Papyrus groan. Flowey facepalms while Frisk has a cute tiny smile.

" yep! your way too humerus! "

" That has goat to be the best joke I have ever heard! " Toriel is trying not to laugh as she says her pun.

Then you remember something. " Oh Penny! Didn't you have your date with Muffet? " she blinks before realising it herself.

" Your right sister! But... Are you sure your okay? "

" M'fine. Go on. " she nods before heading out the broken door. Picking her weapons up along the way.

" We will need to repair that  _again_. " she puts the plate infront of you. " Here you go my child. This should replenish any HP that you still need. " Frisk tugs at Toriel's robe. Dress? Whatever. She follows them out.

You take a bite out of the pie. " Delicious! " Sans is looking at something... Something that's like, behind you? You snuggle yourself into your jacket that's draped over your head. It smells like-

Ketchup.

" This isn't my baby. "

" oh, i can go back and get it real- " You grab him and hug him tightly, while rubbing his back... Bone? Who cares.

" There it is! " you saw Papyrus giving you a thumbs up before going out the room. Presumably to play with Frisk.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love doing this. ~( ° v ° )~
> 
> My tumblr here :
> 
> http://castiajune.tumblr.com/


	29. Getting Ready for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decorate the tree and go off to give 'Santa' Penny's list!

Finally back at home after like, half an hour of telling Sans and Toriel that your okay. Penny was at her date and you already went to the store for decorations. There was nothing that interested you. The tree was already up. Now you just needed to decorate it. 

" Okay. So... " you blinked. " What... Could I decorate it with...? " You had awesome ideas of decorations. But those weren't available in any store... Then you remembered! " The pencil! I could bring my thoughts to reality! " you ran to your room to get some paper and the magic pencil thing. " Snow problem! I know the right people for the job! " 

First up, you drew your character Lili Juwel. You placed the miniature drawing of Lili and waited for the magic to take place. While waiting, you decided to draw the next two people you needed. Gwenniver Gidget and her elemental Bubbles. As far as you've drawn in your comics, they should recognize you as 'The Maker'. Since in your fantasies? You as a character were pretty much a god. When finishing up the little water elemental, you heard a meow. You looked up from your drawing to see Lili standing on the table!

" Maker! Since I know you can be a selfish person! I know that you didn't call me here without a reason! Meow! " as cute as she was? She had a big mouth. Though she wasn't all wrong. You liked your character to pretty much make everyone else seem like a fool. Erasing their mouths so they shut up, erasing their ears so they can't hear and bending reality itself with just a flick of your pencil.

" Lili! I wanted to request a favor from you! Could you create little flames that can't burn down anything and put them around the tree? "

" Oh, like I did on your first christmas comic? " You also gave them fourth wall awareness so you could make great jokes. You nodded. She turned around to the tree and snapped her fingers. Little green and red balls of fire popped up and hung themselves around the tree. " That all? " you nodded. " Okay, remember from the last comic that Gale still owed me ten gold pieces. " man, your characters were so needy. You were SO going to change that in the next comic. You nodded again and took the pencil, erasing her away. Then you heard another sound.

" Sup! " " Gwenniver Gidget here. "

This tree will look SO awesome.

XXXXXX

A meek knock came from your door as you erased Bubbles. Alphys? You went to the door and opened it. Revealing Undyne and Alphys.

" Hey punk! We came to put this under your tree! " Undyne held two wrapped up gifts. Before you could say something, she pushed herself in. Then stopped when she saw the christmas tree.

It had the tiny fireballs covered in either water or ice.

" W-woah... "

" Did... You do this...? " you looked and nodded.

" I did. With three friends. Am I on _fire_ , or what? " Undyne groaned at the pun while Alphys kept staring at the tree. " Come on Undyne... Don't show me the  _cold_ shoulder... " another groan. " Welp, can't win them all.  _Water_ you gonna do? " A spear flew by and crashed the table. 

Silence. You took the spear and stared at it.

" Cool! Can I keep it?? "

" The chances of you keeping it and you -not- getting these presents... " she put the presents under the tree. " are the same. ZERO PERCENT. " the spear dissapeared. Sigh. Too bad.

" What's in the presents? And why did you bring them so early? "

" Its a surprise and so that they're ready of course! "

" Santa doesn't really bring presents this early... " they both stared.

" P-Penny still believes in S-Santa...? " you nod.

" Yep. I'm out to deliver 'Santa' the list. " you took out a neatly folded letter. " She's been good. This year. As always. "

" Ha! And what about you? "

" I didn't send a list to Santa. "

They stared, trying to understand what you meant by that.

" Y-you d-don't get any p-presents? " you shook your head.

" Doesn't matter. If I can't get any, I'll make sure Penny gets double. " you pushed the now newly broken table behind the couch. Lucky number seven.

" Hey punk! What's your favourite animal? Asking for a friend. "

" If your friend is the anime loving scientist over there? I'll answer. " you closed your eyes thinking. " Cat. Definately. " Not only because you had a cat once. But because you also have to admit... Sans with Cat Ears is the best thing you've ever seen. The two nod.

" We'll come too! "

You rolled your eyes chuckling. " Oh come on, its not like its dark outside or something. " you looked at their staring looks. " Crap, it is? " you let out a sigh. You'll need to hurry then. The two got up and followed you outside. You closed the door.

" Actually cool that you two are coming. You  _bass_ believe it. " Undyne rolled her eyes while Alphys giggled. Undyne was holding Alphys' hand. " Heh. Cute. "

" Please! You and Sans are such dorks! " 

" Says the girl who's holding the hand of a little scientist who's blushing like hell. " Undyne then looked to Alphys. She wasn't blushing before, but now that you said it? She matched the description perfectly.

You checked the list. " Okay. First off...? Eggs, Bacon, Pasta, Ketchup and this is the wrong f***king list. " you put the paper back into your pocket and pulled out another piece of Paper with the words 'To Santa' written on it. " New frying pans... A... Pastry book? " Alphys looked a bit nervous while your favorite lady, who smelt like fish, had a grin on her face " A new piggy bank, some apples... "

" AN APPLE?! Of all the things she could have?? "

" She likes to live healthy. She tells me that the apples from Santa are probably magic. Who am I to deny that? I have magic too! "

" yep, your magical. " skeletal hands wrapped around you. " did you cast a spell? because i think i'm falling for you. " you chuckle. Alphys and Undyne give an 'Awww'ing look.

" You two are such DORKS! "

" Y-you should've s-seen the tree S-Sans! " he shrugged.

" already did. "

" What do you mean you-..... You teleported in, didn't you? "

" just figured it out? "

" I am such a Bone-Head sometimes. "

" Is there anything else on the list? "

You checked it. One more thing. The thing that's on every list she's ever made about 'what she wants' " I wish for my sister to be happy. "

Que the round of 'aww's. 

Sans let you go. Undyne raised her hands dramatically in the air.

" TIME TO BUY SOME PRESENTS! " you blinked at her, while behind your back, Alphys whispered something to Sans. He nodded.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY FREAKING GOD. ITS DONE. UUUUUUUUUUGH. SCHOOL SUUUUUUUCKS.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this one though! =^•^=


	30. Its Christmas! pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Christmas now and you are going to have a great time! I don't know what else to say!

Penny came home late. And didn't go to sleep. Because her spider of a girlfriend. Or girlfriend of a spider, whatever, gave her COFFEE. Well. To make a long explanation quick... You got not a SINGLE minute of shut eye. Before Penny fell asleep, she told you to wake her at her usual time. That time was in TWO HOURS!! You let her get to bed then made yourself coffee. If you fell asleep now, you won't wake up early enough.

You played the video game Pundertale while drinking heaps of coffee. Its a game with quirky humor. Your a monster who accidentaly gets to a human village and befriends or kills everyone. You never wanted to hurt anyone. Sometimes you'd replay the game, but by the same routine. Befriend everyone. There was also this one human who was really  _punny_. You weren't ashamed to admit that you read quite a few fanfics about him paired with the reader too.

Atleast while Penny wasn't around.

Speaking- er... Thinking of Penny! Quite some time has passed too! You had to wake her up! You went to the kitchen and got out Penny's soon to be replaced 'waking people up' frying pans. You are only going to use this because she needs to wake up. Or because this was revenge for not getting sleep. You didn't know. Sleep was an important part of your life. Your true love- oh wait. Would Sans approve of that? Maybe he'll be up for a threesome. He had some kind of tentacle tongue kind of thing? Did he maybe have- you shook your perverted thoughts away. You have to stop watching anime when its on.

You got to Penny's room and remembered a song. You took in a deep breath and sang while banging the frying pans to the beat. " I GOT NO SLEEP CAUSE OF YA'LL! YA'LL GETTIN' NO SLEEP CAUSE OF ME!! "She jolted right up, picked a frying pan from under her pillow and threw it! You used a replacement clone to get out of the way of a frying pan of death to the face. 

Penny realised it was you and almost went back to sleep. You got her back up and lead her to the kitchen where you got out a soft drink and let her take a sip. You looked into the living room to make sure everything was in place. The presents were under the tree and the new table you bought yesterday with Undyne, Alphys and Sans was placed. Lucky number 8! This'll brake too. Maybe not today but tomorrow. Maybe the day after? While Penny was slowly becoming more awake, you went to the living room and put on a Santa's Hat. When she saw it, she gasped.

" Is it?? " you nodded. She took another sip just to spit it out. She ran to her room? You waited for a bit, but she came back. She was on the phone. " Yep! Our place! .... Kay! .... Bye! " she ended the call. " Our friends are coming and Mettaton is bringing a karaoke thing! " 

... " What. "

" don't worry. it'll be ametta _ton_ of fun. " you flinched as skeletal arms wrapped around you for a hug.

" Jesus Freaking Christ! Learn how to knock! "

.....

" knock knock. " you snickered while Penny groaned and facepalmed. 

" Sans! Castia! You two should really put some more  _backbone_ into your jokes! Bwahahahahahaha! " she ran to her room. Then poked her head out from the door. " hah! " and back into the room she was.

" so... what's your favorite songs? "

" Hm... Drop Pop Candy, Wolf in Sheep's Clothing and a few parody songs from this game you don't know.  Why? " he was leading you somewhere. 

" cool. just wanted to know. " he brought you to your room and pretty much... Tucked you in bed? " get some sleep. you look like you worked yourself to the  _bone_. " you wanted to argue, but your love, sleep, was already pulling you into its embrace. " don't worry, i'll wake you up later. "

Everything was dark.

XXXXXX

You felt bony fingers stroke your hair. This felt nice. Then loud banging noises from frying pans banging into each other. The fingers flinched as you opened your eyes and sprang up. " 'M awake...! "

" You better be, sister! Almost everyone is already there! "

" Almost? "

" Well, Muffet is on her way and Queen Toriel said that there was this guy she met who was really nice! "

" Does this mean I can sleep until- "

" nope. " You were pulled up by someone shorter and bonier then you. " your making me way too jealous. "

" Of what? "

" of sleep ravaging you. " you snickered.

" Maybe we can have a threesome? "

" i'd normally say no... but for sleep? i  _could_ make an exception. " he put you on your feet and you went out of your room. Papyrus was singing his own song. The Papyrus Song. It actually sounded cool. Sans butted in quite a few times. Frisk was clapping their hands to the beat. When Papyrus was done, everyone clapped and there was a knock on the door. Muffet was there. Penny gave the spider girl a hug. While you were trying your best not to scream. You weren't the biggest fan of spiders.

Undyne tapped your shoulder. When you looked at the karaoke machine, Sans was holding two microphones. Huh. Alphys talked to you. " G-get ready to s-sing! "

" ... What? " another tap on your shoulder. Sans was holding a microphone to you. 

" this song needs two people. "

" What's it called...? "

" Candy Pop Drop i think? "

" Drop Pop Candy. Also, you're a sly boney bastard. "

" heh. guess i just bring the fun to pun. " you and Toriel snickered while Penny and Papyrus screamed and while the rest groaned.

" SANS! THAT DIDN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE! "

" Sans, I can't sing. "

He shrugged. " neither can i? "

He started the song before you could argue back. The first part was his.

" umbrella at your side

it’s raining but you close it tight "

" 'And how are you?' purred a cat just passing through. " you hoped you sang that in the right tune.

" those heels that you like are soaking

but is that alright? " A pause.

" let out a sigh for another day the same as the last

come on let’s try

dye it blue and change it up from the past

reflecting up from a puddle but then gone in a flash

is that the most that you can dream or wanted to see? " That damn liar. He's doing great!!

" but look around. "

" Dance up and down "

" the world is now. "

" Still going ‘round "

" just feel it pound. "

" We’re skyward bound "

" move at the top " " – speed – of – sound "

" running to another day

i wanna break away and take the leap

as you’re stuck on yesterday

no sun to rise would be okay with me

every day

every day is okay.

taking it step by step,

we’ll always move ahead,

our love is growing red.

need me more

need you more.

you fall down seven more times,

i’ll be there seven, eight, nine

as we keep trying

we’ll find, " " we’re always singing the same tune "

You both sang the rest of the song and by the time you were done, your voice became scratchy. And it also itched you how Muffet was sitting beside Penny. Two hands holding Penny's hands.

" Sister! Even though you sang the song out of tune! Your still great! " ... Wow. How. Nice.

" That's really nice... To say. "

Undyne spoke up " I don't think that's a real compliment Pe- "

" I said. It. Was. Nice. " Undyne was silent.

" I BELIEVE IT IS TIME TO OPEN PRESENTS! " Sans dropped the microphone and moonwalked out of the room.

You and Penny may have laughed a bit too hard. Penny went to the tree. When Penny was sleeping, you got some old stuff that either were too small or weren't used, out. You kinda felt obligated to give everyone something. 

" This here is to Frisk! " Penny handed one of the crudely wrapped gifts that you did in a hurry. " Its from my sister! Castia! You must learn to wrap gifts properly! " you shrugged.

" Sorry sis. Guess I just don't have the _gift_. " Frisk took the gift and opened it. It was a bracelet with a red heart. Penny can't use it anymore. She's too large. Frisk gleamed and put it on, all while signing 'Thank you!' 

Penny took out another one that was to her. She opened it and took out two green frying pans that had an orange 'P' on the back.

" Wow!! " you took out a present to Papyrus. He looked VERY happy and opened it, revealing a pasta book.

" WOWIE! I'VE NEVER GOTTEN -THIS- BOOK BEFORE! " Penny gets out another one. To Alphys. It was an anime you liked.

" Th-this looks so interesting! " Muffet pulled out a present from the tree and gave it to Penny. It was quickly opened.

" A PASTRY BOOK! "

" Ahuhuhu~♡ We could bake together~ " Gods this spider was creepy.

XXXXXX

Everyone had gotten a present. Except Sans who you couldn't find in the house. The present you got was a keychain thingy, to connect your phone. You were almost at the living room when the door knocked. That must be Tori's friend. Sans does not knock like that. Infact, he doesn't knock at all. Atleast, not really. You opened the door.

The guy had black hair, blue grayish eyes, a baggy shirt and baggy pants. He was about your age. You think? You don't know.

" Sup- " you were hugged by the guy. " Huh. "

" hey. " the guy un-hugged you and looked to Sans. Sans was still grinning and held his hands behind his back. Also, was that a hint of aggression in his voice? 

" Hello there skeleton. Castia. Toriel has told me much about you. Are you Papyrus or Sans? "

" Sans. Sans the skeleton. "

" Oh Sans! You haven't gotten your present. " he nodded.

" your a great one for starters. but okay  _babe_. " you went back to grab the only crudely wrapped present there. When you came back, the two guys were still staring at eachother. Oh god- was Sans jealous? 

You felt a little bit special now. Well, specialer- specialy?-.... you felt a bit more special then you pretty much already were.

You gave the present to Sans and he looked at it. Still not taking it out of your hands or anything. Then he took his hands from his back.

He took his freaking hands from his back and revealed an orange-white kitten. With a blue bow! You took the kitten in one hand while he took the present from the other. You stared at the kitten's eyes. It yawned and you totally lost it. " OH MY GODS SANS! " when you looked back at your boney boyfriend, he had already unwrapped your present. He was holding a hoodie you hadn't used forever. It had an arrow pointing down that said 'Bonezone'. You aren't that sure, yourself, WHY you had it. When you first got it, it just seemed cool. The guy watching the laugh snickered.

" I believe you don't know my name? My name is Jay. "

You were a bit too busy with the cutie patootie kitten in your arms. Sans was taking off his shirt, revealing his ribcage. He then put the hoodie on. It fit him just perfectly. He was a few sizes smaller then you too. He grinned at the hoodie. Then his white pinpricks looked up to you. You grabbed him with one arm, still holding the kitten in the other and gave him a smooch!

" Sister! Look what Muffet gave me- Oh! " you stopped smooching the skeleton and looked to Penny who had a green bow on her orange shirt's chest.

" Cool, Penny! " 

" What... is... "

" Its a cat! Uh... " you looked to Sans. " What's the gender? " Sans looked a bit dazed, but answered.

" its male. "

" I'll call him Hunter! And by doing so, showing that I am much more creative! "

" He's adorable! Hello Hunter! I am the Great Penny! " when she leaned her hand forward, the cat bit her.

...

" Waaaaaaa! The feline hates me!! " you snickered and looked at the cat.

" You have got to be  _kitten_ me. " " you have  _cat_ to be kidding me. " " You have  _cat_ to be  _kitten_ me. " you and Sans looked to Jay who smiled.

" I'm the pro. " you laughed. When you looked to Sans, he was simply grinning. Gods. Boys. Or in this case... skeletons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part is coming out! (Sometime)   
> Here's the art!
> 
> pic.twitter.com/hrM7nYJBqE


	31. Its Christmas! pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its still Christmas!

You walked back to the living room with Hunter in your arms. It kept on meowing and licking you hand. Sans sat down beside Toriel on the couch, patting the free seat beside him for you. Well... It WAS a free seat. Then Jay sat there. You were able to catch Sans' slight glare to Jay.

'This Marshmallow' was all you could think of the skeleton right now. You went infront of Sans and smirked.

" Is this seat taken? " Sans and Jay both had a very confused look. 

" uh... what sea- " you sat down on Sans' lap. Toriel looked to you. Sans' sight was obscured, so you held a hand out to Toriel. She high-fived.

Best Goat Mom ever.

" You doing okay back there, Bone Boy? " Frisk, Penny, Undyne and Alphys were playing video games. You barely even felt the skeleton nuzzle your back through your thick clothing.

" Pssht. He's probably having the  _breast_ time of his life. " Jay snickered. You couldn't help but giggle too, as you imagined Sans and how blue he must be right now. " Man! I'm so bored I could die right now! "

" Jay, you came kinda late. "

" Yep. Traffic was  _killer_. I'm  _bone tired_ now. "

You and Toriel started laughing. Sans was silent. You gave him a small budge. He had a confused look on his face. You took his hand and stood up. Hunter went onto the sofa and lied down beside Toriel

" I need to show Sans my joke book. Be right back. " you pulled Sans to your room and closed the door. " Kay Bone Boy. Sup? "

" i don't trust that guy. "

" I knew that, ya jealous little marshmallow. But why be so freaking obvious about it? "

" wha- i'm not jealous! "

" Riiiiiiiight. "

" that guy practically reeks of magic. "

" Magic? How so? "

" when i met you, or came here, i felt magic around. i wasn't exactly sure, but since i now know you have magic... i know what humans with magic feel like. "

" ... So... Your saying Jay has magic? " Sans nods. " What kind? " 

" i dunno. "

" So... All we know is that Jay supposedly has magic. " he nods. " But we don't know what kind? " another nod. " And you decided the best way to treat him then, was to be rude? " he was silent. " Or are you jealous after all? "

.....

" he  **hugged** you. the moment you two pretty much just met! " you wanted to tumble over laughter right now. But instead you sighed and hugged your little marshmallow.

" I'm hugging you too. "

" yeah, but we've already met. "

" I kissed you because of a knock knock joke PENNY sent you. "

" what? "

Oh yeah. You never told him it was Penny who sent that SMS when you were infront of the skelebros' house. 

You gave him a kiss on his cranium. " What do I gotta do, to make you feel more secure about this? "

" well... "

" Something that doesn't involve me cutting any contacts or being rude or whatever to Jay. " he let out a sigh. Wait- he was ACTUALLY GOING TO SUGGEST THAT??

" there are a few alternatives i could think of. " he grabbed your chin and gave you a kiss. You felt his... tongue? You think? This isn't exactly something your used to, you know... You presume its his tongue since its licking your lip. Pretty much asking for entrance.  

And you allowed him.

His tongue tasted like... Blueberries. Huh. Cool. Convenient? Delicious? You really didn't know what to exactly say to that. Not like you can actually SAY something. Your mouth and tongue are kinda busy now...

" HUMAN! I HAVE A QUESTIO- " you both broke the kiss and looked at Papyrus.

" P-paps...! uh-uhm. "

" ..... "

" NYEHEHEHEH! BROTHER! I AM PROUD OF YOU! HUMANS -DO- LOVE KISSES AFTER ALL! "

GREAT. He pretty much announced in his loud voice, what you two were doing. But you couldn't help but laugh. You pulled the santa's hat down to muffle your laughter. You caught a glimpse of Sans' blue skull before the hat obscured your sight.

" Huh. Kinda rude to leave your guests hanging for that. " you put the hat away, only to see Jay awkwardly 'hanging' by the door knob.

You heard Sans give off a small chuckle. Atleast he's getting his funny bone back. Heh.

" So Paps! Wh-what's your question? "

" UHM! WELL, I WANTED TO ASK FOR ADVICE! "

" On what? "

" HOW TO PET THE FELINE WITHOUT IT BITING ME! ITS LIKE THE ANNOYING CANINE ALL OVER AGAIN! "

...

" You two had a dog?? "

" well... not really. the dog just liked to hang around our place and steal some bones. "

" But... You two are skeletons. SKELETONS. HAVE. BONES. "

" that's why it kept biting Papyrus. "

" How about you? "

" guess the dog didn't find my bones very  _fetching._ "

" OH MY GODS SANS! "

Jay was now holding something in his hand. He was examining it. IT WAS THE PENCIL.

" Hey! Jay! Can I have that for a sec? " you are going to have to hide it. He blinked at you and hesitantly gave the pencil. You walked on your way to the kitchen. Grabbed the ladder and got to the top shelf, putting the pencil there. You could hear Papyrus screaming while Jay and Sans were laughing. You climbed back down only to hear a specific Flower's voice.

" You really  _are_ short. " you turned to Flowey.

" Says the flower. "

" Pah! If you were to go up against me- "

" It would be like weeding a garden. "

....

" You idiot! " Flowey made a creepy smile. You smirked.

You let out a fake gasp. " You flower! "

Flowey stopped for a moment. " You aren't even denying the fact that your an idiot? "

" I've heard it enough from my mom. You seriously wouldn't even be- _leaf_ it. " Flowey stopped all together with the 'sweet flower is creepy' act.

" Your life sounds like it sucked. "

" Did. " Flowey had a sad face... he looked like he felt bad. " Don't get me wrong though. If you piss me off, you'll be having a bad time. " He was silent in his pot. " Wow. Showing me the cold shoulder now? I didn't know plants could get rude. " you sighed. " I'll give ya to Frisk. " you took the pot and you could have sworn you heard him mumbling. Frisk just finished a game. Undyne looked ready to flip the couch. " Frisk! " the kid looks to you. " Flowey is being an emo! Cheer him up. " you gave them the flower. You noticed Muffet waving to Penny before the spider left. THANK THE GODS. Then you heard footsteps.

" I believe it will be past Frisk's bedtime soon. We had a wonderful time. " you nodded. Asgore gave you a small bag.

" Penny asked for some of my golden flower tea last time we met. I thought it would be nice to bring some. " you took the small bag and nodded, thanking him.

Undyne and Alphys were still pretty caught up in their video game battle. Penny went to you and gave you a hug.

" This is totally the best Christmas ever! "

XXXXXX

Everyone had left. Save the skelebros and Jay. Penny, Papyrus and Sans were talking about the ending of some story called Fluffy Bunny. You were just sitting beside them, reading one of your old comic drawings. Heh. Gale, your character may look like a boy and some scenes like a girl. But the gender was always an unknown. How Penny would flip if she found out Gale was a girl. Though she should've already found that out by now, you won't complain.

Jay sat beside you and was... Watching you? Staring actually. 

" Sup? " he gave you a smile

" Amazing, how you set up a life here with new friends. Monsters to be exact. Its fascinating. "

.....

" What. "

" I'm sorry, I'm rambling a bit. " Jay stood up. " I still need to do something. So I'll take my leave. " you nodded. He went to Penny who was still sitting down, and ruffled her hair. Huh. " Bye Papyrus! Sans. " Sans huffed and looked away, giving a quick wave.

" GOODBYE HUMAN! " you went to the door and opened it. Jay gave you a tight hug before leaving. What a weird fellow. Papyrus let out a yawn. " HUMAN! I BELIEVE IT WILL BE TIME FOR US TO GO! "

" Uhm. I think you two can stay for the night? " 

" THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD LOVE THAT, BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO! "

" Oh! Papyrus! I believe what my sister is trying to say that Sans might feel bad because of Jay! And needs 'reassuring'! "

Wait- what?!

" OH, IS THAT WHY SANS KEPT GLARING AT HIM?? "

Oh my f***ing god. You started laughing. 

" bro, its really not- "

" NYEHEHEHE! WORRY NOT BROTHER! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL STAY! " Penny went to her room and came back with a blanket.

" But there  _is_ only one sofa... "

" Uh... " " uhm... "

" I BELIEVE THERE IS ENOUGH SPACE FOR SANS IN CASTIA'S- "

" Oh my god Papyrus! " you were probably blushing like hell. Probably even more when Sans walked into your room without a word. Just giving a quick wink to you before he was out of sight.

" No need for a bedtime story today sister! " " NO BEDTIME STORY NEEDED TODAY HUMAN! YOU CAN HAVE MY BROTHER FOR THE REST OF THE  _NIGHT_! "

" Oh my god! I am going to bed! "

" Sure you are! " you went to your room and slammed the door closed.

" Where the hell did they pick that kinda language up?? "

" internet. " a skeletal hand pulled you onto the bed. Sans pulled your jacket down a bit to expose neck. You felt his tongue lapping on it. " now, about those alternatives... "

 You patted his skull. " Sleep. "

" what about you? "

" I slept the whole day. I have an excuse. " you gave him a kiss on his cranium and felt him snuggle up against you.

" night, babe. "

" Night, Marshmallow. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hugs the tablet with which she wrote the story on* My precioooouuuus...
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter! If you guys were expecting smut near the end, then too bad! I suck at writing smut! I might try to research how to do it if you guys really want to, but otherwise? I'M TOO LAZY! BWAHAHAHAHA!
> 
> \\(°♡°)/  
> Any questions?? Here's my tumblr!  
> http://castiajune.tumblr.com/


	32. Time to get Sick!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being soaking wet, while outside in winter is not that great of an idea.

You woke up, hearing knocking. You looked at the alarm clock beside you which had your handwritten paper in front of it, as always. 'Too Early'

" I agree. But I gotta get up before Penny comes with the frying pans. "

As you tried to get up, you realised.

That you couldn't. You looked beside yourself to find a big boned skeleton grinning at you.

" ... I forgot you were here. "

" wow, that breaks my heart. " you snickered. " didn't know you talked to yourself either. "

" Tibia honest, it helps me become more... Awake. "

A loud knocking at the door again. Oh yeah. You tried unhooking yourself from Sans' grip. And to no avail either.

" HOW are you so strong? You don't even have muscles! "

" maybe your just so bone tired...? " you closed your eyes and willed yourself further. When opening them again, you were in the living room. You heard Sans chuckle from your room. " kinky. " Oh my god. Then laughing! " wow! haha! didn't know your clones could get any pinker! "

" Didn't know your tongue tasted so much like blueberry! " then it was quiet. Hehe. You could imagine his blushing skull face right now. You went to the door and noticed keys in the key bowl. Penny is the only one who uses it. You heard her voice and Papyrus from the other side of said door. She forgot her keys, huh? You opened the door only to be greeted by a Penny in  a RIDICULOUS outfit. She was wearing a T-Shirt which said 'Cool Girl', a hat with sunglasses, her usual scarf, socks and sneakers.

She smiled at you, face completely proud. " What do you think sister? "

Don't laugh. Don't laugh. Don't laugh.

" It's... Great, sis. "

" OF COURSE, HUMAN! I  _DID_ CHOOSE IT FOR HER! "

" looks great, Paps. " Sans was beside you, showing a thumbs up to both Papyrus and Penny.

Penny gave you a glance. " Castia... Are you slacking off? "

" What do you mean? "

" i think its time to go to work? "

It took you six seconds until it clicked in your head. Work! Now! You went to your room and grabbed your fluffy jacket and skeleton shirt. You also made your hair in a ponytail quick.

" I BELIEVE MY BROTHER'S LAZINESS IS RUBBING OFF THE HUMAN! "

" Nah, she was always lazy. "

" Sans, do you think you can teleport- "

" sure, i can give you a shortcut. " Penny gave you a hug before Sans gently took your arm. One second you were at home, the next your infront of Grillby's.

" Thanks, my little marshmallow. " you booped his non-existent nose.

" anytime,  _babe_. " then, he was gone. Yeah, he still needed to see the two 'Greats' and make sure they weren't burning the house down or something. You walked into the restaurant and waved. A wave of hellos greeted you. 

You got to your smoking hot boss. Heh. You gotta write that one down, and then started to work.

XXXXXX

You were on break right now and were reading an astronomy book. Then you heard giggles. You looked up to see two guys. One was pointing at Grillby, the other was holding...

A BUCKET OF WATER.

Oh god. The guy holding the water sprinted toward Grillby when the fire elemental had his back turned. You HAVE to do something! You willed yourself forward and-

Now you were soaking wet.

.....

Grillby grabbed the one who was holding the bucket. He of course screamed and struggled to get away. Being the friendly fire place next door, Grillby let him go and looked at you. His flames were flicking violently and irritated.

" I'm okay Grillbz. " His flames were flicking questionly. " Yeah, I probably should get something. " another flick. " Not sure if I should go early. What if those guys come back? " a few more flicks of the flame. " Fine, fine. But I'll be working a normal shift next time. " he nodded then took out his phone. " Water, you doing? " he showed you Sans number. There was a picture too. It showed a drunken Sa- how the hell do skeletons get DRUNK? 

You waved your hand dismissably. " No need to call the Lazybones up. I'll be okay. " you got yourself ready as slowly as possibly, while staying near Grillby for the friendly warm up. Then you went out. It was all gonna be okay!

XXXXXX

It was not okay. Outside was cold as all hell and you were still wet. When you got infront of your house, you were sure there were ice shards or something on you. Then it took you like, six minutes to get the door opened! You were shaking so badly and couldn't feel your fingers. So it took you four minutes to find the key, one minute to get it out and another to unlock the door.

Finally you were inside! Papyrus was playing with Penny in the living room. None of the two noticed you. You silently walked to your room. Well, probably waddle since your legs weren't working right at this point either. You took off the wet clothes and put on some new ones. You had your pajama shirt on with the diamond sign on it, and your jacket with fur on the hoodie.

You went to the bathroom just as silently and put the wet clothes on the heater. When you looked in the mirror-

Surprise, surprise.

There were ice shards in your HAIR.

And your cheeks were all red from the cold. Despite the jacket, you felt yourself shaking and trembling. You NEED to get under a blanket now. You freed your hair from the ponytail and walked out of the bathroom. There, at that very moment.

You saw Sans pop in.

" Huh. Sup, Marshmallow. " Gods, your voice was raspier then usual. Sans whipped his head- skull! Hey, you still get those things confused sometimes... and he walked up to you flicking at a few of the ice shards.

" you should've let Grillbz call up. i could've picked you up. "

" Oh, right. I could've won the wet t-shirt contest too. " you instinctively grabbed your nose and sneezed.

Jesus, freaking Christ.

You are going to be sick tomorrow. And we all know what that means...

.....

YOU GET TO SLEEP ALL DAY IF YOU WANT TO! 

" hey? " Oh man! Penny won't slam the frying pans to wake you up! " hello? " You can stay in dreamland and just rest! " hey! " you snapped out of your daydreaming. Er... Evening dreaming? You didn't really know the time right now. Is it late or- " why are you smiling? " Oh right. Worried Skeleton.

" I'm going to be sick tomorrow. "

" Sick?! " " SICK?! " Now the two 'greats' noticed you. Papyrus pretty much grabbed you and ran to your bed. You heard Penny shuffle in the kitchen cupboards. See, you were quiet for a REASON. So Penny wouldn't start making her mystery soup. What's  _in_ the mystery soup? Who knows, it is a mystery.

Ad not one that you intend to find out. Because if you knew.

If. You. Knew.

.....

You would be burning in hell.

Man! Sans' speech was badass, you'll give him that! You closed your eyes, and hoped that you would fall asleep faster then Penny could make her soup.

.....

You would be wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write! Oh, by the way. Chapters will now be taking longer to make, due to school! I hope you understand and bare- bear? I dunno. Just stay tuned for the next chapter!


	33. Penny's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is Penny's day while your sick! Jay keeps her company!

 

 Penny looked into your room. You were still asleep. Well you do NEED the sleep. It took roughly half an hour to get all of the ice shards out of your hair! The two skeleton brothers wanted to stay for another sleepover yesterday, but Penny declined the offer. You weren't very hard to take care of. Especially when you were asleep. The only times she had ever gotten a problem with you, was when your flu got so high that your clones were wandering around the house like zombies. And they were RADIATING heat off them. But that wasn't happening right now. 

And while you were asleep... She could...

Get groceries! She got herself ready and took one look in your room. Still asleep. She yearned to wake you up with the frying pans so you didn't sleep the whole day. But now you DO need to sleep. She took the keys and got out of the house. The fresh air hit her face and she sighed.

" It's a beautiful day outside! Birds are singing! Snow is sparkling! On days like these, who wouldn't be happy?? "

" Agreed. " Penny jumped and turned around. She reached into her bag and slammed whoever was behind her with the frying pan. She could of sworn she aimed right. Then again, she could have also sworn she saw something. She looked to see Jay, waving and unharmed. " This  _panned_ out right. " she put the frying pan back into her bag and huffed.

" I thought I would have a pun free day because my sister is sleeping! But apparently not! "

" Are you saying that your happy she's sick? "

" What? No! I just do not like her puns! Well... Not all of them. There are a few good ones... But she must not be encouraged! The Great Penny could not handle such an overdose of bad puns! "

" Why are you talking like Papyrus? "

" He said it adds in dramatic tension. " Jay chuckled. " But... How did you know that Castia was sick? " he looked at Penny. As if in a trance. " Uh... Jay? "

" Oh, Papyrus told me. " Penny nodded. How nice of Papyrus to inform everyone.

" So, what are you doing here? " Jay shrugged.

" I'm just hanging around. Not much to do at home. You? "

" I'm going to get groceries! Wanna come?? " Jay nodded.

" Sure. Go ahead. I'll meet you there. " Penny nodded and turned around. Man! The day sure is interesting! Hopefully your having a great day too! 

XXXXXX

Your listening to music on your phone while singing. Probably out of tune too.

" So could you  
Tell me how you're sleeping easy  
How you're only thinking of yourself!  
Show me how you justify  
Telling all your lies like second nature  
Listen, mark my words: one day!  
You will pay, you will pay!  
Karma's gonna come collect your dept! "

You voice broke on that last part. Sigh. There is a song. There must be a song out there that you'll be able to sing without making people's ears bleed. Or without making people want to chew or shoot their ears out.

XXXXXX

Bah, your probably loafing around anyways! She was now waiting for Jay at the nearby grocery store. She finally caught sight of him, waving happily. " Am I on  _thyme_? " Penny stomped her foot annoyed.

" Your making puns and took very long! All your missing are the dragging feet! " Jay shrugged and started...

Dragging...

His feet...

Through....

" No! Stop it! "

Penny ran into the store yelling at Jay to stop acting like you.

" Hey, Penny? "

" Huh? Yes? "

" Wanna see a secret place later? "

Penny nodded. The two bought a few fruits, new pasta and even a sticker. It was in the shape of a 'P'. Jay got Penny two of these stickers despite her protests of her buying herself her own things.

After the groceries, they went to Muffet's bakery. Penny got a quick and sweet kiss on the cheek from Muffet. The two had a donut and stayed at Muffet's bakery until it was dark. Penny told Jay about Castia after he asked.

" And then she finished the story with Bubbles consoling Gust! " Jay nodded and smiled. He kept his eyes closed while sipping some of his tea. What interesting stories you thought of. " I have a question... " he cracked one eye open.

" Yes? "

Penny fumbled with her fingers...

" Where is this secret place you spoke of? "

He gave her a gentle smile.

" Its nearby the river. That's near your house. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part of the song is Wolf in Sheep's Clothing from Set It Off! Boy! You suck at singing! Atleast in this story you do. And who is Jay? It may or may not be answered in the next chapter! We shall see! I hope you liked the chapter and if you haveany suggestions, don't hesitate to tell me on the comments!
> 
> BAAAAI!!
> 
> \\( ° ○ °)/


	34. Unexpected Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was at first, a friendly visit to the shelf to get cat food out-  
> Became a real workout.
> 
> You just can't go through a normal sick day nowadays.

You still felt very tired. But music was keeping you atleast in the least bit active. By singing of course. And by snapping your fingers once in a while. But you stopped when you heard your kitten meow. You looked to the side to see Hunter looking at you from the ground.

" Are you hungry? "

Meow.

" No kitten. " you stretched and got up. GODS. It felt incredibly cold right now. You put on your normal pink jacket with fur, skeleton t-shirt and pants. You went to the kitchen and took the ladder. You climbed up to the top to get the bowls. The magic pencil thing was still there. Huh. Well, better to take it now before Penny accidentally takes it. You stuffed it into your pocket.

Just as you were about to take the bowl you realised-

You.

Didn't.

Have.

Cat food.

.....

God f***ing damn it. Now you'd have to buy cat food or- wait!

You still had cat food at that secret base! You kept some there for Kitty before he was... Okay, don't think about that now. You got off the ladder and picked the little cat up. " I guess you cat to wait a bit. Don't worry. I'll be back in a- "

" Did you hear something?? "

.....

What. Through your instincts, you quickly grabbed Hunter and went inside one of the cupboards under the sink.

Wow. You really ARE short! You heard shuffling and saw shadows. It was so dark inside the cupboard and made you sleepy. But you couldn't sleep now!

" What's the ladder doing here....? "

Crap, what can you do now?? You felt so tired. But were you too tired to create clones?

" I told you to look through all the rooms! " Wasn't that Leader or something? More shuffling...

" I found these drawings in the other room. " you heard papers.

" Cat lady... Some person who's gender I can't tell... " that's Lili and Gale! " A short girl with stupid hair... " Hey, that is normal gnome hair! " And the... Skeleton... This must be Pinky's drawings. " you heard paper rip. What a douche! What is his problem! He's tear-able! Hehe. Wait a minute... Drawings... you took out the pencil.

Maybe you could roughly draw Gwenniver and she could teleport you out of the house! You drew as best as you could in the dark. And waited a few more minutes. You heard shuffling in the rooms. They are looking for you. A little glow eminated  infront of you, and you prayed to every or any god in existence that nobody except you or Hunter saw the light. Gwenniver looked around, then at you. In her quiet gnomish voice, she spoke.

" I believe you are hiding from something or someone? "

" No, I am having a tea party. "

" Oh. "

" Of course I'm hiding! Learn sarcasm! " Gwenniver didn't understand sarcasm in your comics. Normally very funny, but now is not the time.

" Well, what services do you obviously require? " 

" Teleportation services! "

Gwenniver nodded. She placed a tiny hand on your foot. You held Hunter in your arms and felt like you were in a horror video game, hiding from the bad guys.

" What's that light in the cupboard? "

F**k.

The cupboard door swung open and you saw:

" There you are, you little monster... "

Your mother was staring daggers at you. And was holding one too. As she was about to swing, you found yourself outside. You looked down to see Gwenniver shrugging. You picked her up.

" Thanks. "

" No thank you needed. Now, can you please send me back before Gale cheats on the chessboard while I am gone? " you nodded and used the pencil to erase your creation from this world and back into her own. Your front door clicked open and your mother stood there with a knife. 

" No escape, you little Monster! " she threw the knife. You closed your eyes and willed yourself further... But you only moved a few inches... the knife hit your arm! And gods, it hurt! Well, you gotta run now! You held Hunter tightly and made a brake for it. Not bothering to take the knife out and get your fingerprints on it. Police can handle it, right? 

Where could you go? What is the best tactic right now? You weren't the type to play tactic games, so this was a bit harder for you. You ran. Just keep on running! You'll get somewhere eventually! You turned a corner! Ran! Heard a gasp and turned another corner. You could see the skelebros' house ahead. Man, you haven't run this long ever since the little Blueberry was brought to this universe!

You hastingly knocked the door. But you did so with the left arm. So you felt the pain from the knife. Why were all your jackets getting wet. First it was the bucket of water, now its blood! 

... 

Why are you thinking about your jackets at a time like THIS??

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!! Come on! Open the door!!!

.....

But nobody came...

Your going to die here alone and-

The door opened. " HELLO HUMAN! HOW ARE YOU- " He looked at you and gasped! " HUMAN! Y-YOUR ARM!! WHO- WHAT- WHEN?? "

" The devil, this is a knife, pretty recently and I'm losing a lot of blood, aren't I? "

Everything blacked out.

XXXXXX

" Woah! This place is awesome! " Penny looked around the room! So this was the secret base?? There were drawings around the walls, some cat food, books and vials! Jay smiled and nodded. He walked to the shelf.

" Tell me, what's your favorite color? Just tell me by instinct. Don't think about it. "

" Oh! Green! " he nodded and grabbed a vial with... Green liquid.

" Can you give me your scarf and frying pans? "

" Huh? Why? "

" I'm going to do a magic trick! " Magic tricks? Penny loved those! She took her scarf off, grabbed her two frying pans you got her out and gave those to Jay. He poured the liquid on the 'P's of the items, then returned them. " Man, let's check outside. The place is great and all...  But nothing beats fresh air. " Penny was hesitant. She had the feeling he was hiding more. But she chucked those feelings to her excitement and got outside. Where she saw...

You! Running! You weren't supposed to be running! You were sick! She gasped loudly, but you didn't seem to notice, as you turned a corner. Jay came out after and his stare followed elsewhere. Penny followed his gaze and there was a woman. Granted, it was too dark to really see the looks. She could only tell that it was you, because of your Pink jacket. And you looked like you were in a hurry too.

" Jay! Castia seemed to have been in a hurry... Can you bring the groceries home? I'll give you the keys too. I think she went to Papyrus' place. " Jay nodded. Penny couldn't see his face. But she could see his shadow and hair and- was something glowing?

...

Bah! Doesn't matter! You matter right now! She gave him the keys and ran off! Boy! You were a fast runner when you wanted to be!

Soon, she lost you. It was too dark and you were really fast! That was unexpected considering your usual laziness! Once when the both of you went to the gym, you fell asleep while just walking on the treadmill! So you were just sleep walking! In a snail pace! So, naturally, she raised the speed and you fell down. But still didn't even wake up. But that is not what she should be thinking about right now. She looked around and someone past her. Someone tall with a child. This tall person was very fluffy and was...

Toriel! Frisk was beside her! 

" Miss Toriel! Frisk! " the two turned around. Frisk was holding a plastic bag. 

" Oh, Penny! We were just on our way to you. Sans said that apparently Castia was sick. I still have some left over Snail Pie and wanted to bring it over. Uhm... What are you doing here? "

" Castia ran by here for some reason! I think that she was on her way to Sans and Papyrus? " Toriel gave a worried look. " Do you guys know the way? Its kinda dark and I can't tell which way is which! " 

" Of course, my child. "  the three went on their way.

Frisk signed something.

" Frisk is asking why you were even out here? "

" Oh, well... I was with Jay and he showed me this super secret place! I'll show it to you guys sometime! "

XXXXXX

First things when you woke up? You smelt ketchup and felt something poke your nose. You opened your eyes to see Hunter staring at you. You wanted to say something but for some reason... 

You just didn't.

Bony hands picked your kitten up. Sans sighed at Hunter and poked its nose teasingly. It meowed. He looked to you and finally noticed that you were awake. 

" Castia! how are you feeling? who the hell stabbed you? i swear i would... " he looked angry, worried and... Well... Not here. However you say that anyway. It was as if... He was imagining something. You looked down to see what you had on. You had Sans' jacket, shirt and shorts on. 

Wait.

Why the hell were you wearing these?? You carefully sat up but froze when EXTREME pain slammed into your left arm. Where you were stabbed. Or maybe you froze because you were wearing Sans' shorts and shirt and that would mean that someone took off your pants and shirt.

...

As if Sans could read your mind (or just saw your madly blushing face), he took your hand and chuckled.

" Paps changed you. originally, we only were going changed your jacket because you were shivering. but when he took the knife out to patch the wound, blood kinda spilled all over. "

Oh. Buuuut....

" don't worry. i didn't peek. " thank god. " much. "

YOU! You are filled!

.....

WITH EMBARASSMENT!

Sans was laughing all over the place. 

" I have a bone to pick with you! "

" which one! "

" All of them! "

He grinned his FREAKING. GRIN. " _all?_ " you facepalmed.

" If only, you  _had_ all. "

You both were giggling again. When you looked around, you found that you were lying in... Presumably, Papyrus' bed. It was a racecar. You tried to take the cat out of Sans' arms but retreated when pain shot down again. Your skelly noticed (Yep. Your Skelly) and gently put Hunter onto your lap. He had a serious face again.

" what happened? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh mah gawd! I'm dooone! This was both fun to write and took me a bit long too! But its done! Woohoo! Now for my food and drawing time! See you guys next chapter!


	35. Who the hell are You??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay has done weird stuff right now. He knows stuff he shouldn't know either. Who the heck is he??

Now, if you were to tell Sans... You're pretty sure he would go out and kill your mother. Not that you would really complain. She deserved every bit of pain that the world could muster. But you definately didn't want the police to be after him. People like her... Their opinion of the world would be 'Kill or be killed'.

...

Where had you heard that before? You looked at Sans and his eye was glowing cyan blue. Oh yeah, he was still pissed and probably wanted an answer.

" Crazy monster haters. " he then looked... guilty?

" look... if you wanna cut all contacts you can- "

" If you ever try to suggest that again, I will smack you SO hard! " You grabbed him by the shirt with your good arm and gave him a kiss on his grin. " If this'll be what the costs are to have friends like Papyrus, Frisk, Toriel... To have you? Heh. Then its worth it. " 

You felt his arms wrapped around you. " god. i don't want you to go... "

" I won't. "

He chuckled as if he just heard a joke. Which seriously irritated you. You were about to say more when you heard Papyrus' voice downstairs.

" HELLO HUMAN! " Huh. Was that maybe Penny?

...

Penny! Was she maybe in the house?! Oh god, you pretty much just left without thinking of her!

" CASTIA'S JACKET? UHM... IT IS HERE. "......" WHAT IS THAT PURPLE LIQUID? "

Purple liquid? What the hell?? In a blink, Sans was gone. You heard a crash downstairs.

XXXXXX

The vial was smashed on the ground by Sans' magic. Tiny drops of purple liquid were on the ground. The rest were glowing on the little diamond signs by the pockets of your jacket. Jay raised a brow and smirked.

" Wow. That was  _smashing_ " 

" what the hell was that stuff? " Jay crossed his arms with a sly smirk on his face.

" Something you'll thank me for, Sans. " The little skeleton was about to answer by raising Jay into the air but the door knocked. Papyrus opened it. Toriel, Frisk and Penny were there. Penny looked very surprised to see Jay.

" Jay! How did you get here so fast?? " He shrugged.

" I got to the burning house and made my way here. "

Wait.

" BURNING HOUSE?! " he nodded.

" Yep. Your house was on fire. "

Penny had a blank face but then looked around in concern. " Where's Castia?! " she looked like she was about to freak out.

" she's upstairs. " Penny was about to run up when Sans grabbed her wrist as gently as he could in his current mood. " go easy on her. her left arm is hurt. " Penny nodded, then ran up. Sans turned to Jay who was now wrapped up in a conversation with Toriel. So that means that he can't beat some answers out of him right now. Frisk pulled at Toriel's dress. They signed something and Toriel nodded. 

" Yes, we should check how Castia is doing. " they walked up.

XXXXXX

" Castia! Are you okay?? " you grinned. Atleast Penny was safe.

" M'fine. You? " 

" I'm alright! Jay and I saw you run! You looked so scared and... And in a rush! Was it because of the wound? Who was the woman behind you? "

Crap.

" Just someone random. You were out with Jay? "

" Uh huh! We were at this super secret little underground hiding place by the river near, our place behind the bushes! "

.....

Secret.

Hiding place.

By the river.

Near our place.

Behind bushes.

Oh my god.

The door opened and in walked Toriel, Frisk, Papyrus, Sans and- him. Jay. You whispered to Penny. " Open your frying pan bag. " 

Penny looked confused but opened it nontheless. As soon as there was enough room between Jay and anyone else, you grabbed the frying pan and mustered any strength you had to create a replacement clone. You willed yourself forward and slammed the frying pan in!

But no bang sounded the room. Instead, the pan flashed blue and phased through Jay. He turned around sighed at you. One eye was glowing blue, the other was glowing orange.

" That's no way to greet a pal. " you noticed Sans and Frisk stop when he said that. Maybe they heard that one before? 

But that didn't matter right now.

What mattered was-

" Who the hell are you?? "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually fun to write! If you want an explanation to what Jay's powers are, just ask in the comments! I'll answer it!


	36. Totally normal Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jay leaves, you have a 'normal day'...  
> ...  
> Not.

Silence. Probably because one of the two humans in this room with magic, just attacked the other. Or because Jay finally showed his magic. Either way, it didn't change the fact that after he sighed...

He smirked. And he had this proud look on his face.

" Cloning magic. How interesting. I have been wondering what kind you had... " the way he was saying all this... As if he knew you almost your entire life and was just waiting for the moment! " To think that it finally happened when the resets took on a halt. "

.....

Resets? What?

That sounds like something straight outta a video game.

Frisk had a very surprised look on their face. Almost terrified. Sans' eye sockets were black voids. No blue magic, no white pinpricks. Nothing. And the fact that he still had his grin, just made it creepier.

" What the hell are you talking about?? " Jay smiled.

" I think there are probably people here that would rather have me silent. " he looked at a clock which was hanging in the room. " Your jacket should be... Clean. I will be seeing you around. " he was about to move when an array of blue bones appeared at the door. Sans' eye socket was glowing dangerously now.

" buddy, chum, pal, amigo- " Sans received a warning look from... You don't know, probably EVERYONE. " it would be rude to leave early. " Toriel, Papyrus and Penny looked speechless. Jay continued his way to the blue boned covered door. As he was pretty much about to touch the bones, he snapped his fingers.

The bones turned orange. They phased right through him as he walked by.

.....

He can change colors of things?

" I'll see ya later Toriel! "

.....

What the actual f**k?

You looked to the others for maybe the slightest bit of an answer.

You got the same dumbstruck face from everyone. Penny sighed.

" Sister! We will be having a sleepover here tonight! "

" You are seriously not going to question anything that just happened here?! " Penny winced a bit at your loud tone. You quickly said an apology in a soft voice.

" I would sister. If anyone had any answers that is. But I doubt it. "

She was probably right, actually. If the dumbstruck faces were anything to go by. But why didn't the frying pan hurt him? Why didn't the bones hurt him? You gave Penny her frying pan back.

" BROTHER... HE MADE THE FRYING PAN INTO A BLUE ATTACK... CORRECT? " Sans nodded and shrugged.

" somehow. "

Penny looked at the skeletons with curiosity. " What's a blue attack? And what about the orange? "

" imagine blue as red. when you see a red stop sign, you stop. right? " Penny nods. " if a blue attack comes by, don't move. it'll phase right through ya. so when seeing a blue attack, try to imagine a blue stop sign. " 

Oh. So that's why the frying pan did nothing. He turned it blue.

" And I presume that orange is like a green light? You move and it does nothing? " Sans gave you a nod.

Okay, cool. No, great. But still one thing...

" Why should we sleepover? "

" Oooooh. Uuuuuh. You may wanna sit down for this, sister! "

XXXXXX

Those monster hating ***HOLES. They burnt the HOUSE down?? You were contemplating this in the bathtub after Penny insisted that you cool yourself down. Which wasn't a bad idea. You pretty much wore a jacket all year long for a reason. You were a chilly person. Even on summer's hottest of days, you wore the jacket. Though another reason why you wore it was probably your dad. The jacket with fur was sent by him. And it carries a lot of memories too. Good and bad.

You looked around the bathroom and spotted Sans' clothes that you wore. You felt heat coming to your cheeks. Even if this jacket wasn't your baby, it was still special. And by baby, you of course meant YOUR jacket. Sans was your marshmallow.

...

Yep, that is now his official title from your perspective. 

Marshmallow.

XXXXXX

Penny was looking at your jacket. No blood, whatsoever. Weird since you got stabbed. If only she had been there! You were actually sick today! It must've gotten worse now... Toriel allowed Frisk to sleepover too. Frisk was going to share the racecar bed with Papyrus. Penny will be on the sofa. You were going to share a bed with Sans. Were you okay right now? She looked at the sofa. Sans was watching TV with Hunter on his lap.

Weird how a skeleton and cat bonded so easily, while whenever Penny held her hand too close to the feline, he bit her. Frisk was already asleep on the sofa. Though they didn't have a peaceful expression. More of an expression of regret. Sans looked like he hasn't slept in days... Was he worried?

She heard a door open and close. You were downstairs with Sans' clothes on. The shirt looked a bit big on you, but the rest was actually okay. Your face was red because of the hot water.

...

Or maybe because of other things too?

You yawned and Sans looked to you. His face blushing light blue. You walked upstairs and Sans teleported off into the kitchen, telling Papyrus that he was going to sleep now.

Well, Penny guessed he was treating you right. Well he better, otherwise she'd make an egg salad sans-wich out of him-

Wait.

Did she just-

.....

OH GOD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?! 

XXXXXX

You stretched in the bed and sighed. Fan-freaking-tastic. The door opened and Sans walked in.

" Sup, Marshmallow. "

" is that name official now babe? " You nodded. He sat down beside you. He only had some shorts, a thin t-shirt and the bunny slippers. You looked at his bones and gently stroked a finger up his cervical vertebrae. He held his breath- somehow -then sighed.

" Are your bones ticklish? Or sensitive? "

" ... no. " A beat too late, Bone Boy... You took a hold on his ribs as gently, and yet still forceful as possible. You weren't exactly tickling him- more, grazing your nails lightly over the bones.

You didn't expect him to moan at that, though.

After he realised what sound he just made, he blushed a bright blue and put his hands over his mouth.

Oh hell no. Now he awoke your interest. You continued your play on his ribs with one hand. Your left hand carefully made its way to his spine, stroking up and down it carefully. He was tensing up and trying not to make any sounds.

" ngh... "

He wasn't doing a great job.

You leaned forward. His hoodie was near your face and reeked of ketchup.

...

Just the way you liked it. You grazed a tongue lightly up his cervical vertebrae.

" ngh- _ah~_. " He was doing a horrendous job. You couldn't help but giggle, as you paused your movements.

That's when he got you. And by 'got you' I of course mean he pinned your arms up on the bed and stuck his tongue in your mouth.

He grazed a warm bony hand up your back, pulling up your large shirt till it was just under your breasts. He broke the kiss and a thin trail of glinting blue saliva was connecting your tongue to his.

" you know... your givin' me a femur here... "

" Really? I thought I was giving you a bone-r. " 

.....

A loud bang on the door erupted and you could hear Penny and Papyrus yell in unison.

" WE HEARD THAT! " you both laughed.

Gods. You were lucky to have friends like these, to have a bone-friend like Sans!

To have a sister like Penny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to google skeleton bones so I could do the end! Hehe. I had fun making the end btw! But nope! No smut.   
> .....  
> Not on THIS chapter atleast...  
> *laughs like Flowey!*


	37. It ain't over...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! SMUT!
> 
> A few friends found my fanfic and were like "where's da smut?"  
> Welp. HERE IT IS. MY FIRST SMUT. I hope it tastes like Papyrus' first spaghetti!  
> *shoves smut down your throat and walks off blushing*

You were about to just relax and sleep. Buuuut...

The hands pinning you down, didn't let go? You blinked at Sans. His blue eye was glowing and his blue tongue licked his teeth.

Those was both hot- and pretty damn scary. I mean, you  _have_ tested a few things by yourself... But never with another person.

Surprising, I know.

He leaned down and started nipping at your neck. And we all know how that ended up. You still have the scar if you ever wanna show n' tell a teacher! One of his hands went under your shirt. He was really near your breasts but stopped. He looked at you for a permission.

...

No, you  _didn't_ say 'Feck dis, peace out!' You nodded instead. 

His fingers were surprisingly warm. They cupped your breasts, giving a few testing squeezes to see what pleasures you, and what didn't. He flicked a thumb over your nipple. You let out a soft gasp. You leaned your head on the bed, but the hairband holding your hair in a ponytail wasn't comfortable right now. Shuffling your head a bit, to get his attention, Sans seemed to understand what you wanted. The hand cupping your breast left to free your hair.

Now it was nice. His hand went to the other breath and flicked the thumb over  _that_ nipple. Though you didn't gasp this time. You gave him a grin. Kinda like the s**t eating grin he had. He raised the shirt up a bit higher. Looking at you for permission again.

Oh my god, you know what you did.

...

No? Well here's the surprise answer:

YOU NODDED.

He let go of your hands to pull off his jacket, then the shirt off you. After that was done, you took the jacket and put it on again. It was kinda chilly and... Well, from the internet? Wearing nothing but a jacket doesn't look half bad. And from the look Sans gave you, he agreed. 

His eye-... Sockets? Wandered to your breasts. He wasn't touching you right now. He just stared. It made you feel self-concious and gave you the urge to cover your breasts. But instead you grabbed onto the hoodie of his jacket so your hands did SOMETHING. With something, that means 'pull the hoodie up to hide your face'! He chuckled.

" don't hide your face... that blushing look you had was gorgeous... " His skull found its way onto your breasts. You still hid your face. He let out a soft growl... _daaaaaaamn._ " look at me... " You pulled the hoodie down a bit to look. The moment he was able to see enough of your face, he made a loooooong lick on your breast... never breaking eye contact. You let out a moan.

He chuckled and continued his works. Well... Not two minutes ago, he moaned too... Your hands were currently free... Soooooo.

You grabbed his spine and it arched. A deep moan following.

" What do you think of thi- _aaaaah~_ " Was he...? One of his hands were under his shorts. The shorts you were wearing.

" heh. wet. "

You hummed in approval... His fingers teasingly went over your clit. Instinctively, you spread your legs wider, moaning- well... Hopefully quietly enough that nobody else heard. You noticed a little glow eminate from the shorts he was wearing.

" you're so soft... "

" You're hard... If you know what I mean... " You grazed fingers over his spine and ribs. His bones were rumbling softly. You gripped his spine tightly without warning.

His tongue lolled out. "  _ngaaah~ yesss..._ " His face leaned down to give you sloppy kisses. But you didn't care about details like that right now.

...

Okay, maybe a bit if you're thinking about it right now.

One of your hands wandered to his pubic bone. You pulled the shorts down a bit to reveal-

A pubic bone. What? He was a skeleton, afterall.

...

Oh, and a glowing blue cock, of course. You weren't that surprised actually. If he could make a tongue with his magic, he could make a cock too. You broke the kiss and smirked

" Someone seems... excited... " he grinned his s**t eating grin. You felt something cool touch at your entrance. His cock was twitching in anticipation. He looked to you for permission. Again.

...

You can guess what you did.

Yep.

Uh huh.

You shoved him below you and teased his cock at your entrance. 

" ngh! _gaaa~h..._ " Hopefully Papyrus and Penny were half deaf. You lowered yourself onto his head... Then back away. You repeated this process about three times. And as fun as watching Sans wait , blushing in anticipation... You were teasing yourself too.

" p-please... stop teasing... " Fine fine! Bah! So pushy!

But atleast you had an excuse now.

You carefully lowered yourself, letting him in you... He... Was... Wide.

It took a while for you to get used to the size. But hey, the more the-

Wrong saying.

After a while, you let Sans take over. He started rocking his hips.

To cut it short real quick, you two were making a few sounds. Since your cat meowed... worriedly? You didn't know.

He was holding your hips, you placed your hands on his phalanges .

" F-faster... " he had blue little sweat beads on the side of his skull... but his speed increased tremendously.

You grabbed the sheets so that you could be safe. Be safe of not cracking his freaking bones.

" i-i'm gonna- " you let out a long moan as you reached your peak. But he kept going. Kept rolling his hips. You shut your eyes closed from exhaustion. But heard Sans say something. " open your eyes... " you groaned but were able to lazily pry your eyes open. You breathed out, as his thrusts became uneven. His tongue was out and was dripping. You stroked his cervical vertebrae. He leaned his head forward onto your shoulder and you stroke circles on his Scapula.

" Cum. " A few more thrusts and you felt him pull out. Blue liquid was now glinting in the darkness.

He breathed in and out... " gods... babe... "

" How 'bout that threesome with sleep now? "

He chuckled and all at once, his blue eye, cock and cum was gone.

Huh.

Convenient.

That night, you didn't have nightmares. You had a _good_ dream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is good for my first smut... If you liked it...  
> *looks left, then right*  
> Don't hesitate to say... (`3')~♡


	38. A Weird Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a weird dream. It definitely isn't one that you'd expect!

You stood in a golden hallway. Hm...

" This is NOT where I left my keys... " 

" its a beautiful day outside... "

Huh. Haven't you heard that before?

" birds are singing... "

Okay, this is Sans' speech! You turned around to see him talking to... Frisk? But they... Looked different somehow? They also held a knife... 

" flowers are blooming... "

You stepped nearer... None of the two seemed to notice you.

" on days like these... kids like you... " The blue eye glowed.

"  **s h o u l d  b e  b u r n i n g  i n  h e l l . . .** "

A ray of bone attacks came as Frisk dodged them all. How in the...?

" Huh. On one hand, Sans wouldn't attack without reason I think? But on the other... He's attacking a nine year old! " you blinked. Huh. You're thinking out loud again.

Frisk slashed at Sans. Your favorite skeleton dodged it. You caught a glimpse of a red... scarf? That was Papyrus' scarf. You looked at yourself. You had your normal jacket, skeleton t-shirt, jeans and-

Penny's scarf?

" What the hell?? " you looked at the fight infront of you. Sans was getting slower and slower. 

Finally, he stopped. Not taking his 'turn' as he called it. And Frisk waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Man, you would have fallen asleep right now. Its weird enough that Lazy Bones hasn't-

You heard snoring. Sans was asleep now. Frisk slowly went nearer. The knife glinting in they're hands. Nope nope nope nope. You created a combustion clone infront of Sans, which blasted Sans awake and knocked Frisk back.

" Not happening kid. " your SOUL manifested from your chest. 

1HP.

What in the hell happened to the other 19HP?!

Frisk stood up and- glitched? They're sweater turned green and they had red eyes. 

Ooooookay. Apparently, Frisk decided to cosplay mid-fight or something...? The knife turned red and you could see dust on it. And blood.

" what?? " you looked to Sans who seemed very surprised to see you.

" How funny... " you looked to the cosplaying Frisk. " Didn't expect to see you here... I should tell you though, Penny  _did_ mention you before I stabbed her heart... "

" Pssht. Yeah right. She's okay, otherwise I'd remember her death! " you created a battle clone behind them. That caught them on surprise as they got kicked away. " Que the 'surprise mudda fugga' sound! " they stood up and ran for you. Pfft. Too easy. Just move off-

.....

You can't move...  They were getting nearer. You closed your eyes and got ready for a slash.

Which you heard...

But didn't feel... 

You opened your eyes to see Sans infront of you. " Wh-what...? "

" see ya... babe. " He was slowly turning to dust.

" Nononononono! " you swiped at the dust! " Come back! " All that was now left, was his jacket and a fragile looking upside down heart.

His SOUL. Giggling filled the halls.

" That comedian... Well... It was  _knife_ to meet you! " She ran for you- but hit a replacement clone.

" You are going to have a BAD TIME. "

XXXXXX

You felt something grab you. It was dark. Probably because the windows were covered to stop the sunlight from invading in. But you could see the GLOWING BLUE EYE STARING AT YOU.

...

If you were a normal person you would've screamed. Instead you turned around and hugged Sans.

That was a really weird dream... It was not one that you'd expect. 

" Sup, skelly? "

" skelly? that's new. " you shrugged.

" I pride myself to imagination. What's wrong? "

" nightmare... "

" About...? " ... No answer. " I had a weird dream too... "

He blinked. " thought so... your eyes were glowing pink. what was it about? "

" I don't know. I was in this golden hall... And you were there. So was Frisk. " he stopped completely. Laying perfectly still. " And... You two were fighting and- "

" that was my nightmare too. you tried to stop Frisk from slashing at me. " you nodded.

How is it possible that two people have the same dream?

...

Actually, you've seen worse anyway. 

You were about to say more when banging erupted in the room.

" Wake up Sans! Wake up sister! Don't be lazy! " you yawned and zipped up the jacket. You got out of bed and lazily grinned at Penny. Doing the jazz hands to make Penny proud.

As you walked downstairs, Penny talked. " So... Frisk told us they heard how you two 'slept' " You could feel the blush on your cheeks. " How was it? " you were nearing the kitchen Papyrus blinked at you, waved, then passed by to get to Sans. 

" It was... Good. WHY AM I TALKING TO YOU ABOUT THIS?? " Penny shrugged. You grabbed a glass and filled it with soda. While you were taking a sip, you heard Papyrus.

" BROTHER! DID YOU 'PREFORM' WELL FOR THE HUMAN YESTERDAY?? OR MUST THE GREAT PAPYRUS DO IT NEXT TIME FOR YOU?! "

You could have sworn that when you blew the soda out, it also went through your nostrils! " D-does he mean-?! "

" Nope. He thinks Sans only put up a dance for you. "

Oh my god. Phew.

" He didn't look through enough internet sights to know what you two were  _actually_ doing. "

For f***s sake. Fine, if she's gonna be like that! 

" Real humerus Penny. Tibia honest, it was great. Especially with these punderful puns that could tickle any funny bone! " she glared.

" Sister! You must put more backbone into your- " then she realised she made a horrible pun. " OH MY GOD, CASTIA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?! "

" proud of ya, Penny. " Sans yawned from the doorway. Papyrus had a confused look on his face while Sans was hiding his blush by acting tired. And by grabbing ketchup and chugging it down. But that won't fool you.

You were however now worried. In the dream, you only had 1HP. Was it still 1? Penny was preparing spaghetti. You patted Sans on his shoulder.

" Hey, can you pull out my SOUL for a sec? " Sans spat his ketchup out while Papyrus sputtered. Huh...? " Did I... Say something wrong? Does 'can you pull my SOUL out for a sec' mean the f-word where you come from? "

" n-no. it... uh... its a sign of... " Sans looked to Papyrus.

" HUMAN, IT IS INAPPROPRIATE TO SHOW YOUR SOUL TO JUST ANYONE. "

" How so? "

" WELL... ITS SOMETHING FOR A SERIOUS COUPLE. "

" So... Its like marriage? " they both shrugged and nodded. " So... You know of SOUL... Bonding, let's say. But you don't know sex? " Sans facepalmed. Papyrus blinked.

" I HAVE HEARD OF 'SEX', BUT I HAVE NOT RESEARCHED IT. SHOULD I? "

" no. " " Nah. " " No! "

" why did you wanna see your SOUL anyway? "

" To see how much HP I have. "

" 20. you're at full health. "

Good. Now you can check if there is anything salvageable. You looked to see how your clothes were doing. They looked clean. Your jacket actually looked as good as new for some reason. You put your clothes on and were about to go out when you felt Papyrus grab your hand. Yes, Papyrus. His hand is bigger then Sans'.

Sans has a smol hand. Hehe.

" HUMAN... WHERE ARE YOU GOING? " you turned around to him.

" I'm gonna check out what those guys did with the house. " you turned around to come face to face... With a fish smelling person. 

Undyne of course! 

She took you and had an enraged face.

" Papyrus told me! Who were those punks that burned your house down?? I swear I'll! " you winced since she grabbed your bad arm with force. She noticed and let go. " Sorry. "

" Look, I'm going to check how bad it is, okay? " 

" I'll come too punk! Don't worry, its not so bad to rebuild a house! Mine burns down every other day! "

" You'd think after the first eight times, it would stop doing that. Heh. " You told Papyrus to say bye for you to Sans and Penny while you check the house out.

XXXXXX

Whoever burnt your house down, burnt it good.

It looked so different, you couldn't tell which room was which anymore. But for some reason... The entrance door still stood? It had glowing writings inscribed onto it for you. Oh, and of course the only thing that hadn't BURNT down was the table. It was instead smashed to bits. That is how tradition just seems to go with tables.

" Damn... Sorry punk... " You both walked through the door. When you were about to open it, Undyne seemed to simply phase through!

What.

You grabbed the hilt. It was definitely still there? You heard Undyne inside.

" Why are you still at the entrance? "

" Why did you phase through a door? "

" What door? "

...

Ooookay? You looked at whatever it was that was written on the door... From what you could tell, it was wingdings. Taking out your phone, you were trying to get whatever it was on the door roughly translated.

' Watch out for Cents ' was your end result. Was this a prank? You went over it a second time. ' Watch our for Penny ' 

Oooooh. This made more  _cents._

So... You should watch out for Penny... Kay. You opened the door and got in. Undyne was looking through everything. She pulled something out. 

Your pink fluff jacket and white shirt with the diamond infront! It was completely undamaged somehow!

" Hey! This is something! " You took the clothes into your arms. 

Success! You have found something!

" We  _bass_ get back now, before we seem  _fishy_. "

" For f**k sake. "


	39. Birthday Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yours had to come around someday.

You've been living with skelebros for a few months now. When you told Sans about the wingdings on the door, he seemed worried. But asked how you knew what it said. You said that internet _does_ exist. It was June now. You were all eating at the table when Papyrus asked something.

" HUMAN, WHEN IS YOUR BIRTHDAY? "

Huh. Well, it was past Penny's birthday and past new years... The question had to come someday. Penny  _has_ asked before, but you said it was secret. Mostly because you seriously had no idea. Your mom never told you or celebrated it. You actually guessed your age was 26. Sad, right? 

" Sister? " Oh. Were you zoning out?

" Secret. "

" Castia, its been a secret for years now. Can't you  _pleeeaase_ tell me?? " Penny was using the puppy eyes. 

You felt your sins crawling on your back...

...

Or Hunter. Because you could feel him clawing his way to your shoulder. " Hm... " you made a fake thinking pose. But you really were thinking! What should you say? " Guess. "

Silence. Okay, whatever they were going to say, you'll just say yes.

" how 'bout... the 14th of june? " that was tomorrow...

Ugh.

" How did you know? "

" i just felt it... "

" SANS... " " Do not dare...! "

" in my bones! "

The table was flipped.

XXXXXX

You were out with Alphys the next day. You assumed she was 'distracting' you. " Alphys, I'm not a kid, nor am I a Penny. I know you're distracting me "

" N-no I'm n-not! U-uhm... " now comes the anime talk. " W-what kind of science are y-you interested in...? " that is a different question.

" Astronomy. "

" A-are you planning on st-studying it...? " you nodded.

" I am, but not sure where to start. " 

" M-maybe I can h-help you after the p-party... Oh! " she slapped her mouth closed and you chuckled.

" Knew it. Hehe. Well, it would be nice of you to-... Uh... " A hot dog stand was ahead. And sleeping on the job was :

Sans.

...

Wow.

" Sl-sleeping on the j-job again... "

" I'll act like I don't know about the party. "

" Th-thank you... "

You both went to the stand. When you were in front of him, he was still asleep. You knocked on the table and he woke up.

" whuh? oh. who's there? "

" Beets. " Alphys sighed.

" 'beets' who? "

" Beets me. "

" hehe. good one. how are ya two? "

" G-good... "

" Sans-ational. I'm hungry actually. Can I have a 'dog? " Sans grinned, then nodded. He pulled out a hotdog and gave it to you. You took a bite.

" so, anything special goin' on today? "

" Nothing like this 'dog. " Sans chuckled and Alphys smiled nervously.

" knock, knock. "

" Who's there? "

" closure. " another bite.

" 'Closure' who? "

" closure mouth while talking. " 

You giggled.

" Hihi... You giggled like an anime f-figure just now... "

" Is that bad? "

" N-no...! "

" its cute. "

For some reason... That made you blush.

Psht. Yeah right!

Alphys' phone buzzed and she checked it. You presume its the confirmation, that your party is ready. Cool. You've never had a birthday party before!

" W-well... Th-there's an accident at home! U-undyne is... uh... "

" flipping her shit? "

...

Olay, you had to laugh at that. Alphys didn't seem too happy about that but nodded.

" Yes Sans. She's... flipping her s-shit. Uhm... C-can you teleport me h-home? "

" sure Alphys. we'll see ya soon, babe. " Sans put his hand on Alphys' shoulder and with a 'PoP' they were gone.

Yep. You'll see them real soon. You finished the hot dog, then went on to the skelebros' house.

The door was unlocked so you went in. All lights were out. Of course.

You decided to avoid turning on the lights. You could see a few people. Like Papyrus, Asgore and Penny who really. Really.

Just sucked at hiding. You yawned loudly and plumped yourself onto the sofa. You could hear Sans snickering quietly why Papyrus was shushing him with stage whisper.

Hehe.

After a while, you decided to throw these guys a bone by standing up. But at that moment Undyne sprang from behind and yelled in frustration!

" TURN ON THE FREAKING LIGHTS! "

That shocked you but sent you laughing. Undyne was now being held by Penny and Papyrus from throwing spears at you. Asgore flicked on the lights. Frisk went up to you and signed 

'Surprise' but quickly became sad when you flinched after seeing them.

Ain't your fault. Even until now, you still remembered the dream. And it seriously rattled your bones.

...

Heh.

Mettaton threw confetti into the air. " Surprise, darling! "

Even though you both don't hate eachother anymore, you still weren't quite comfortable with Mettaton.

He was still a gay decepticon. Those was the bad guys from the transformers, right? Yeah.

" Okay, so... What now? "

Papyrus raised his hand.

" OH! OH! WE GOT YOUR PRESENTS, BROUGHT A FILM AND! AND...! "

...

" I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S AFTER THAT... "

" Then the birthday cake comes! "

" that already happened last night Penny. "

... 

Oh my god.

You and Toriel gave Sans a death glare. Undyne and Asgore were laughing. Mettaton was raising his eyebrows up and down at you, Frisk and Papyrus were confused, Alphys was blushing and Penny groaned.

You turned to Penny with determination. " What kind of cake?? "

" Cheese cake actually- "

" Sans! That joke was cheesy! " 

" OH MY GOD SISTER! " now Undyne was stopping Papyrus from jumping out of the window. 

This might actually be fun.

You, Sans and Toriel all said in unison. " Hey, that joke was punderful. "

XXXXXX

The first present to you was from Frisk. It was a crown made of flowers. How sweet.

Toriel gave you the recipe for her Cinnamon Butterscotch Pie.

Asgore gave you a pot with buttercups in it. No Flowey inside. He was okay and all to talk to for a while, but hearing him on a daily basis would make you want to rip your ears out.

Undyne gave you a mini version of her spear! Great! Now you had a glowing blue toothpicker!

Papyrus gave you a plate of spaghetti. Of course.

Alphys gave you really good quality drawing ingredients- i mean- stuff.

Mettaton actually gave you MAKE UP. 

...

Did you look like the type to wear make up? Seriously?

Penny gave you a little diamond hair pin. It was a mettalic pink color. Cool.

Sans-

He gave you a fibula.

Heh.

Oh, and a hearty handshake.

" SANS! WHERE'S YOUR PRESENT?? "

" the present only works alone and at night. "

.....

" Sans. Screw you. "

" yep, you did. "

You could slap him right now. The doorbell rang. You opened it but nobody was there?

Only a box.

To Castia June from...

James... June... 'Happy Birthday'

Frisk came behind you and signed something. Toriel spoke.

" Oh? Is that another present for you? " you nodded. " From whom? "

.....

" .....My dad. "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *finishes the chapter* my weekly dose of humerus puns is now full thanks to this and youtube videos! I hope you liked the birthday party! ^^
> 
> Here's a drawing of Castia using her clones to look badass!  
> pic.twitter.com/DFWgc2aV2X
> 
> My friend drew Jay!  
> pic.twitter.com/gCrmlb7bK6


	40. Going to the groceries is Dangerous.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently you can't even go to the groceries normally anymore.

It was a bit later after the party. You still haven't opened the 'present' yet. Neither have you claimed Sans gift either. Maybe later... Most have left already. Undyne, Alphys and Mettaton were still there. You were all watching Lifepool. The film was quite...

Humerus!

You stood up half-way through the film. Sans had already fallen asleep anyway. You could go to the groceries while it was still open. You slipped away when a fight scene appeared and left a note by the door before heading out. 

Hey, atleast you weren't as lazy as Sans!

Although it was late, it was still warm. Summer for the win! You walked to the store, hands in your pockets. You noticed a little yellow monster, with a sweater and NO ARMS.

That poor thing. Life must be hard for him.

And life is hard for you too. Because you saw idiot one and two following him. Three more people with said, idiots. 

Gods. This will be hard and sooo annoying. One of the idiots talked to the Monster Kid. They led him into a back alley. You, of course followed.

" Yo! So where's Undyne?? " he knew Undyne? Idiot number two pulled out a knife. To quote Mettaton : Its show time.

...

Now you're ashamed of yourself.

You created a combustion clone infront of him, blasting him away. Your SOUL appeared from your chest. So did those of the attackers. But right now, you don't wanna fight. You want to get the Monster Kid the hell outta here.

" Hey there, I'm a friend of Undyne's. "

" Yo! So cool! " You used a replacement clone to get past the attackers, picked monster kid up and got past the attackers again! You SOUL was going back into its spot as you ran. You heard shots and a bullet just barely got past you. 

" Kid, I'm gonna throw you somewhere safe. Don't come out, don't make a sound. " you went by a corner and saw a house with lots of tall yellow plants infront. So called : SUNFLOWERS.

You threw him in between and kept running. You saw the five follow you. Not checking the flowers. Good. You heard another shot and you could've sworn it hit you! You looked to see it stuck to your jacket of the diamond part. Huh. Pulling it out, you threw it back! Hitting some guy on the head with it! He stopped and rubbed his forehead. Hah!

" Surprise motherf***er! " you turned a corner and kept running. And of course like in any dramatic tense situation...

There was a dead end.

" Damn. " A shot came and hit your foot! Your SOUL reappeared.

HP : 16 

You looked to them and created your battle clones. Three this time! Cool!

You sent them to knock out the three followers. You checked the two idiots.

Idiot #1  
LV : 5 HP :36 ATK :18 DEF :11

Idiot #2  
LV : 4 HP :32 ATK :16 DEF :10

They have gotten higher LV.

And damn they got faster too, since you felt the pain of two clones get destroyed.

You used the one you had left to attack idiot 1.

.....

But he dodged.

.....

F**k. They both attacked the clone. Idiot 2 missed, while idiot 1 landed a hit.

Now your HP was 1...

And of course they both took out a gun. How dramatic!

" Heh. This is for knocking us out last time. "

You heard the shots and stayed perfectly still... But you felt nothing. You looked at their guns and they were glowing blue.

" I thought I might give this a shot. "

You saw Jay behind them. They turned to shoot at him. He walked over to you as they shot. Their guns turned orange when he started moving. The bullets phased through him. He turned them blue again when he was right infront of you.

" Sup. " you shrugged.

" Not much. Just a bit hurt is all. " the two guys took out their knifes. Jay's SOUL glowed a strong yellow. He turned around with both his eyes glowing. The knifes became blue and sprang from the attackers grip. They floated over Jay. He snapped his fingers and they... Duplicated.

" Heh. Been a long time since I got in a real fight! " the knifes continued duplicating, each with a shade of light glowing blue. He sent his hand forward and they caged in the two idiots. " Careful. If you move, it hurts. " Jay turned to you and gave you his hand. " Do you have monster candy? "

... What?

You shook your head.

" Did you not open up the gift? " how did he...? " Doesn't matter then. I saw how you fought. You obviously didn't open it then. Come on, there's a few candies in the base. You need the HP. "

.....

Was he...? 

No... it can't be...

Can it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! This chapter is now done!  
> I hope you liked that little battle scene! Infact... 
> 
> pic.twitter.com/P5Q9QKCu2W


	41. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOU FINALLY GET TO KNOW WHO JAY IS EXACTLY! YESSSSS.

Jay led you to the base. Sure, it was hard since YOU WERE SHOT IN THE FOOT. But atleast it wasn't a bullet to the knee. Heh. Imagine that!

'I used to be an adventurer... Until i got a bullet in the knee...' heh.

You were inside. It still looked the same. A few things you, to this day, still didn't know what they did. Jay took out a jar and pulled a candy looking thing, giving it to you.

" Eat it. It restores HP. "

" .... " you took the candy and stared at it. Then him. " Who are you? "

" To quote a youtuber... I'm Jay from the Kubz Scouts! "

.....

" Okay, maybe that one wasn't that good. Come on, eat the candy. It would be sweet of you. "

Fine, fine, fine... you ate the candy.

.....

It was NOT sweet.

" Answer my question... "

" I don't think you wanna know...? "

" Why do you think I asked? "

" Because you are a curious girl? "

You stood there. Glaring at him. This smartass. 

" How did you know of this place? How did you know about the present? What reset were you talking about last time?? "

He chuckled and shrugged. " I knew of this place for years. The present? Well... Why not use your head. And about the resets... Sans or the kid didn't tell you? "

He knew this place for years... Knows about the present without being at the party. Apparently knows its contents....?

No. 

" You look like my age. And your trying to say you are my father? James June? "

" I have magic and know how to make potions... You know, you can make really cool stuff if you combine magic with alchemy. Like non-magical attacks deflections... A few added powers on weapons, like enchantments... Make items keep all memories of the wearer... Oh, and youth potions. "

" Your name is Jay... "

" Haven't you EVER heard of nicknames, Cas? "

Okay, good point... But still...

" Why did you leave? "

He sighed. " Its not like I wanted to. I wouldn't willingly leave a kid behind to get hurt or killed. Neither would you. Considering you saved Monster Kid. Your mother told me to leave. "

" But I was alone for a longer time. You could've come then... "

" I never knew you were alone until recently. "

" So even at the times when I was practically old enough to live on my own, you still wouldn't come to help?? " he was kinda pissing you off. But quickly changed the subject.

" What's done, is done. And about the resets... Well, you better sit down. It'll take a long time to explain. "

XXXXXX

Frisk can manipulate time and brings monsters back to the underground... Sans remembers... Everyone else forgets and does everything normally like nothing happened. Sometimes Frisk is good. Sometimes Frisk kills everyone.

" Why do you know this? Do you remember resets too? "

" Heh. Would be cool if I could. Nah... I know this guy... He only comes in dreams though. For a long time, I've never understood them. I knew they were wingdings so, I learned it. I know how to write and read wingdings. "

" So you wrote the thing in the door? " he nodded.

" After I learned it, the guy told me about the resets. "

" Who was he? "

" His name is Gaster. He looks kinda gooey. "

Okay.

Heh.

This is...

Uh...

...

ITS WEIRD. OKAY?!

A kid manipulates time and the person who knows about this, doesn't say jacks**t to the others.

" Hey what time is it? " from all the things he could have said...

" About eleven-thirty... Why? " 

" Oh... Uh... Better get to Penny then. "

" ... What's gonna happen? "

" A Lily is going to happen? "

" What do you mean, Lily? "

" I mean: get the hell to Penny so that Lily doesn't f**k up your life. Kay? "

...

Okay, that was an explanation enough. You nodded and climbed out of the base to make your way back to the skelebros. You only just then noticed that the bullet was gone. Huh.

Was that the candy? Doesn't matter. TO PENNY! 

XXXXXX

Sans woke up and yawned, looked around to see only Undyne and Alphys. " where's Castia and Penny? "

" Oh, Penny went to answer the door. Castia left to get groceries " okay, he can check on Penny real quick. He went to the door and found it closed. But he could hear two voices speaking.

" Penny, she's dangerous! They're... All dangerous! "

" Castia and my friends would never hurt me! "

A raspier voice spoke. " That's easier said. But wrong. Castia has hurt friends of mine and me. If she loses control, she could hurt you. Even if by accident. And not to mention the monsters. "

Okay the first one was Lily. He recognized it. But the other woman talking... He's never heard her before... Who did you hurt that wasn't in self-defense?

" I'm sorry, but I think she is safe to be around. She's my big- er.. Older sister. I am bigger. "

" Penny. You have to believe me... Its safer where I live. You can stay with me and- " the unknown voice was interrupted as there was a slam on the door and a clank! Sans opened the door to see Lily and Penny shocked, your mother on the ground just as shocked to see you. You had a magical pinkish aura around you, along with four clones. And you were radiating of anger and... fear? " ... Monster... " at first he thought that was for him. But the woman kept staring at you.

That was meant for you.

" I guess it would take a monster to know one? But then again. Monster isn't an insult. Monsters are kind and fun to be around with. I'd describe you more of... An avatar of satan, maybe? " Your clones were coming nearer. Hell, their angry gazes could melt all of Snowdin! 

" Castia! Stop that! " Penny looked quite a bit worried as you stepped nearer to the woman. Your clones in front.

" Hmph. Hurting your own mother? In front of your younger sister? " the clones paused, then glowed viciously.

" Mother?? " " Mother?! Don't make me laugh! " Undyne and Alphys came.

" Sister! Stop! Don't hurt her! "

" My daughter... " the woman looked to Penny smiling. " She's dangerous... Don't you see? "

That blew the fuse.

One of the clones lunged forward! And someone got slammed into the wall. But there was only silence as realization overcame about who it was... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah. My heart melted at the end and I could picture Castia's rage... Also, so many people have come to read and like the story. I'm glad you all do! Here is the chart that shows my happiness!
> 
> pic.twitter.com/Zs4xTnVJae


	42. Leaving and Returning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hm...  
> HMM...  
> I don't know what to say.

No.

Nonononono.

Penny leaned against the wall, trembling in pain and fear. Both...

Were your fault. Your clones dissapeared and you walked to Penny. Her face that was normally full of joy and happiness. Now was completely terrified.

" ... Penny...? " you slowly reached to put a hand on her shoulder, but she flinched away from the touch. And that. That made you feel like someone took your heart and teared it to shreds. You retracted your hand. As if she was so fragile that she would brake under your touch. You felt tears come. And you could only choke out two words before using a replacement clone to take your place here, as you went far away. " I'm sorry... "

**You are the scum of the earth**

**How could you do that?**

In your opinion:

You could've been stabbed a thousand times over. And it still wouldn't make up for what you just did.

You finally got to your base and went in. Only then broke down.

" Sorrysorrysorrysorry.... "

" Hey... Hey, calm down... Sssh... " you felt Jay hug you as you slipped into darkness. You knew what your nightmare would be about.

XXXXXX

Everyone was still silent. Your mother went to Penny. " Come my daughter. I will bring you somewhere safe. " but Penny just smiled at her. 

" N-no thank you miss... I'm just... I wanna go to bed... " Lily blinked, then sighed. Your mother looked quite shocked.

" B-but its not safe here!! You must come with us! " Penny shook her head. Your mother looked just about ready to lunge, but a hand patted her shoulder.

" Come on... We should go... Its late! " your mother stared at Lily before sighing and nodding. They both left without a word. Papyrus approached Penny.

" P-PENNY? ARE YOU OKAY? "

" I'm sleepy... " she walked past Papyrus and to the living room, where she lied down...

Sans looked to Undyne and Alphys. " watch her with my bro. i'll try looking for Castia. "

Its night and dangerous. And he's pretty sure that you would rather die then to fight back against anyone right now. That would be how  _he'd_ feel if he hurt Papyrus...

XXXXXX

Three days. That was how long ago anyone had seen you. The phones won't connect to you for some reason and Penny was extremely worried. What you did was on accident. She knows that. All she wants, is to have you back. Papyrus was just as worried and Sans won't leave his room.

Where could you be? Everyone was called up to keep an eye out for you. Just not Jay because it didn't connect.

Penny was thinking about what happened.

...

It didn't...

Connect...

Like yours.

Where was his secret base again?! She got up excitingly and ran out the door as fast as she could! She was going to find her sister again. She is determined to!

XXXXXX

You heard Jay enter the base again with food.

" Castia, you've been skull-king around all these days... All you do is eat, drink and sleep. " you turned your head away. " I know you're angry at yourself... But if you really wanna do something about your powers, why not train? "

.... What?

" I'm trying NOT to use my powers and you want me to use them more? " he smirked.

" Finally you talk! And yes. Because if you don't use your powers... you'll forget how to keep them under control. "

... Okay, good point. But still.

" Come on, I can help you train. " 

" How so exactly? You have a dummy or somethi- " an orange glowing knife only barely sliced your cheek. Alarmingly, you got up and turned to him. The knife flew back and he grinned. Your SOUL came out of your chest, as did his.

" We have enough monster food here, we can train. " the orange glowing knife flew for you again. But you moved this time, letting it phase through you. " What kind of clones do you have? Any for the defensive? " you shook your head. " Okay then. Let's try to get you to that level then... " the knife duplicated and flew for you. " Don't move. Try to concentrate on making a clone to sustain hits. " 

A tiny pink glow eminated from your hands, but no clone appeared!

You felt pain in your arms as the knives flew by against you. 

18/20 HP. So each of the knives do one damage. Okay okay. You can do this. More duplicates appeared and flew for you. Again, no clone took form. 

You repeated this over and over. Everytime when your HP became low, he gave you a monster candy to recover. Then attacked again.

It felt like hours doing this. It was about thirty minutes.

And by the time thirty minutes past, you felt your legs shaking from exhaustion. But the attacks kept on coming. 

It only stopped when you both heard a someone yell.

" Sister!! Where are you?! " Jay stared at the entrance for a bit while you panicked.

No. She wasn't safe around you. You have to hide! You felt the entrance click as Jay opened it.

" Penny! We're here! "

That little- 

Penny entered. You were about to get the hell out of here, when knifes appeared behind Penny. None of them glowed blue or orange. She looked just as confused and shocked as you did. Her SOUL came out. As green as her scarf and it shimmered. Not a single crack on it compared to yours.

" What the hell?! " your father smiled. 

" Here is your test Castia. You have to try and save your sister. The knives will only fade when it hits something. There are enough knives here to easily kill her. " the knives flew around her, occasionally going near only to go back slightly. " I will count to ten. That's how long you have to save your sister. Alright? "

" Jay! This isn't a game! Her life is on the line! "

" Ten. "

" Are you listening to me?! "

" Nine. " a knife brushed by, causing FIVE damage. She gasped in pain. 15/20 HP

" Eight. " He was serious...

Damn it damn it damn it.... " Seven. " another slashed at her leg. 10/20 HP

You concentrated on your magic. " Six "

Come on, come on. A defense clone! That is what you need! " Five. "

A misty looking clone came out. But the knife phased right through as it slashed at Penny. " Four. "

She only had 5 HP left... " Three. " the clone has to materialize completely!

" Two. " You are filled...

" One. " WITH PERSEVERANCE! 

Your magic bursted as a clone appeared in front of Penny. Yet even though it was hit with all the incoming knives...

It still had 80/100 HP left!

Jay clapped proudly. " Well done! "

You sighed and sat down. God, your... EVERYTHING was aching. You felt arms wrap up around you and heard crying.

" P-Penny? "

" Don't ever leave like that again! " she held you tightly and even picked you up.

" But I- "

" Bring her back Penny. I think she may be tired. And everyone is probably worried about her. " Jay waved. 

" Of course I will! " he gave her a monster candy before she left. AS IF SHE WASN'T JUST NOW ASSAULTED WITH KNIVES BY THIS GUY.

" ... You don't hate me, sis? "

" No! Your my sister... I would never hate you. Ever. Okay?? Don't ever doubt it! " she held you tightly.

You are lucky.

To have such a great sister like Penny.

" And when we're back, we can have Papyrus' spaghetti! "

...

Fine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! That was something! Here's my reaction when I read the comments of people worried they hit Penny!
> 
> pic.twitter.com/qUqMX1a4L5


	43. Your Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You return, and believe me. Sans is happy to see you again. And of course a few lines were prepared to make you feel better.

Where could you be? 

Sans was lying on his bed. He hasn't slept for a long while now. He also hasn't eaten for a while now. Not that he'd have the stomach for it anyways.

Heh.

" HUMAN! YOU HAVE RETURNED!! " Papyrus sounded so...

Happy.

Were you back?! He scrambled to his feet and went to the door. He heard laughing. Then, before he could open his door, knocking came.

" ...who's there? "

" Olive. "

It was you. You were really back! " 'olive' who? "

" Olive you. " he swung the door open and pulled you inside, hugging you tightly. " Woah. Are we going to the Bone-Zone already? "

He brought you to the bed and still hugged you tightly. " olive you too. don't leave like that again. "

" Heh. Sorry Bone-Boy. I'm sure I sent shivers down everybody's spines. "

...

" hm... "

" What? " he walked to close the door. Then smirked. 

" i think i wanna try a few pick up lines on you. "

...

What.

" you must be the square root of two. because i feel irrational about you. " Oh god. If he is going to use scientific pick up lines, you'll need google. You took out your phone, trying to look as natural to the pick up lines as possible. " are you made of copper and tellurium? because you're CuTe. "

You were still googling. " do you have 11 protons? because you're sodium fine. "

Oh my god. " you must be a positive ion and i'm a negative ion. because i feel an attraction between us. "

Keeping a cool face was getting hard. You found a line you actually liked.

" Are you the moon? Because even if its dark, you still seem to shine. "

He blinked, then his cheeks glowed blue and he grinned. Well, technically he always grinned... But this was a proud grin.

" i'm so proud that you looked up google for that. "

Oh PLEASE. " You probably did the same. Just memorized them now. "

He gasped a very much fake gasp. " you brake my non-existent heart. but how did you know? "

...

He... " I didn't. You just told me! " you stretched and your spine made a sound. Man. Oookay. You looked to Sans to see him blushing harder.

... 

He liked the sound or thought of bones popping?

...

Uhm.

No idea what to think about that. You stretched once more and rolled your shoulder. It popped and he blushed again.

" heh. doing it on purpose now? "

" So you DO like it. " he shrugged.

" guilty as charged. "

You fiddled around on his skull. He looked a bit confused but let you.

" Man, I still need to learn a lot about skeleton biology, uh? " he took your hand and planted a skeletal kiss on it.

" tell ya what. i'll teach you about my biology, and you teach me about your's. "

Okay. You most definitely can agree to that. You nodded and he led you onto the bed. 

Sooo...

" now, i believe that bone-zone  _was_ mentioned? "

Round 2, eh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hihi! This was nice to write! Oh, by the way. The next chapter will be my second smut! I hope you don't mind... \\(`v')/ ~♡
> 
> PS : I totally googled most of those pick up lines!
> 
> PPS : Also, for those who like Penny, she really is honored! Just look!  
> pic.twitter.com/0ZJotjYjBw


	44. Round 2 of the Bonezone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning!! Smut! Its probably better then the first, but still! I'm not that great!

He took off his jacket and turtleneck, revealing his upper skeletal torso. " Oookay... Where do I start? "

" well, you know my ribs are sensitive... and my spine too. so... between my ulna and radius is ticklish i guess...? " you nodded and tried it out. His breath hinched. " what... about you...? "

Okay marshmallow. You took off your jacket and pulled up your shirt. You didn't even have your shirt comepletely off yet, when you felt warm skeletal hands cup your breasts. You let out a soft gasp as he flicked a thumb over your nipple. " i think i found something. but you tell me... " 

You pulled the shirt off to see him staring at you, his eyes full of lust and hunger.

Somehow.

...

Mmmmmagic. Its always a valid explanation!

His teeth parted and a tongue flicked by... He looked to you. " can i... have a taste? " you nodded and he ran his ecto-tongue along the nipple.

" Ngh... Aah~ " you tried to reach up for your hoodie to cover your blushing face. But you put your jacket off, remember? 

" i am having the breast time. " he pulled your hair band off, letting your hair free. You reached your hand forward to grab his spine, which arched under your touch. "  _oh yes..._ "

" Copying Mettaton is not helping AT ALL Sans. " his face when a bit irritated when you said that, but quickly went lustful again as he moves a hand into your pants.

" and this? "

You panted a bit as his phalanges started massaging you through your panties. " Its doing something... "

Your phone buzzed but you ignored it, concentrating only on the pleasure happening in your pants.

" Wanna hear a secret? "

" listening... "

" It works better without pants. "

He shrugged and pressed two of his fingers into your entrance, thrusting them in and out. You heard lewd sounds, but kept your eyes fixed on his face. " its wet. "

" No s**t, Sherlock Bones. " the pace increased. His grin brightened when you started moaning.

" you make such nice sounds, don't you think? " he put in another finger.

" Mm~  _more..._ " he put in the fourth finger "  _Ah~ Sans... Sans..._ " you were so near... Just a bit more...

" go on... cum for me... "

That was it. That made you reach your peak. You moaned one last time, arching your back to get his phalanges as deep as possible. " Oh god... "

" yeah, here? "

...

" You aren't a god... You're my little marshmallow. In fact... I think... " you let him pull his fingers off and crawled to him, pulling his shorts down revealing his glowing blue cock. " You should be rewarded... "

" uh... hehe. sure... " he was at a lost of words. You feel so accomplished now. 

You took a hold of his cock and ran your tongue. Shaft to tip. The best thing? It tasted like BLUEBERRY. You licked your lips. " Tasty. " you continued a few long licks on the blue dick before bringing it into your mouth. 

" oh god... just like that... " you felt him thrust softly into your mouth. Clearly holding back.

But you ain't having none of that crap.

You swirled your tongue around the dick and tasted a bit of pre-cum. It was blueberry flavoured, sure. But it was still a bit sour.

...

You made sure to clean that up with your tongue too.

And right now, its about time to change that 'hold back' attitude. You pushed his cock all the way in without warning. He jerked, then started thrusting quickly.

All the way out, then all the way in again. Over and over. Your jaw started to ache as he grabbed your head and tangled his phalanges into your hair.

His cock was swelling. He was definitely near.

You think? You felt some spike of magic that was getting stronger. He shoved his cock into your mouth. You grabbed hold of his hip bones to stop him from moving you and started to suck. Hard.

" ngh-  _aaah~_ " he arched himself slightly further into your mouth. You felt blue liquid coming into your mouth. You pulled him out of you, to show him the 'art' he made.

His white pinpricks was in the form of hearts. His tongue was hanging lewdly from his mouth. " damn... " you smirked as best as you could in this state before closing your mouth. Swallowing the blueberry flavoured cum. " ... that's hot... "

" It better be...  _Bone daddy._ "

You both stared at eachother before chuckling. He grabbed you and cuddled with you. His bones were nice and warm.

...

Mmmmmagic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked putting in jokes once in a while! I hope you liked it (If ya know what I mean), and stay tuned for the next chapter!
> 
> I will see myself outta here.  
> (~°○°)~


	45. You need a new Swimsuit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up! Undyne brakes the door! You need a new Swimsuit!

You heard loud banging and felt shuffling behind you. Something was draped over you. You felt a skeleton kiss on your cheek.

" Mm... Morning Bone-Boy... What time is it? "

" about...  4pm...? 5? "

"... Its like, early in the morning... Why are you awake...? "

" why are  _you_ awake? "

... " Touché. "

More banging erupted.

" gosh, the last time i heard about banging was last night. "

" Yeah, you had a real bone-r. "

" heh. i loved every bone in your body. especially my bone. "

You pointed to your privates. " Bonezone. Right here. " you both shared a chuckle when Sans' door BROKE DOWN. Undyne stood at the doorway. She ran up to you and you grabbed whatever was draped over you. It was Sans' jacket. You quickly zipped it up before she grabbed you and held you in the air.

" Punk! You're back! " she looked happy and pissed at the same time.

" Undyne! " you waved awkwardly. " You still don't know how to use doors! " you looked to Sans for help, only to notice him staring under the jacket you were wearing. You were pulled high enough to give Sans the full sight.

" lookin' good from down here. "

It took a while until Undyne got what he was hinting at. You didn't even have pants on and the jacket barely got over your thighs. Her blue fins became slightly pink and she let you go. You almost fell on your butt, but were held in the air by Sans who gently put you down with his magic.

" fallin' for me? "

" Too late marshmallow. "

Undyne stared before grinning a toothy grin. " Oh my gods! You two are such DORKS! "

" Right. So... Why did you brake down the door...? "

" Oh yeah! So I could beat you up! "

... This day is off to a great start.

" Cool. Let's get this over with then. " Getting beaten up by a spear wielding fish lady would probably be excuse enough to sleep the rest of the day.

" You are taking this way too well punk! I think I'll take Penny's  earlier punishment idea offer instead. "

" Which is? "

" Taking you shopping for swimsuits! Fuhuhuhuhu! Alphys and I wanted to go swimming in this place where there were water slides and stuff! Its awesome! But we decided: why not invite the others? You and Penny both need swimsuits because of the uh... House burning down incident, anyways! "

.

..

...

" Oh my god, I'm too lazy for that. Just beat me up instead. " you sighed and remembered something. " What about Papyrus and Sans? They're skeletons. Can they even swim?? "

" i can sink. "

" Well then, it sucks tibia you. " Undyne's face twisted in annoyance.

" water you gonna do? "

" Look, are you up for it? I'll force you to come anyway. Better to do it out of free will! "

" sorry, i already did that last night. "

You and Undyne both yelled. " OH MY GOD SANS! "

" SHUT UP! " " SPILL THE DETAILS! "

Okay, you both didn't exactly say the same thin. But still.

" Well... It cod have been batter... "

" that fish pun is kraken me up. "

Undyne face palmed. " Punk, you have ten minutes to get ready for some shopping! And don't think I'll hesitate if you try make out with Sans to bide time! I'll force ya outta it! " both you and your skelly blushed as she walked out and you heard her mumble. " After I film it on my phone. " your cat walked in and meowed, jumping onto the bed with Sans.

You sighed and pulled your jacket from the ground. Huh. Actually, all your clothes were on the ground. The only thing that wasn't, were Sans' shorts. " Welp Bone-Boy. I guess I better get dressed. "

" the clothes look better on my bedroom floor though. "

" I bet you do, too. " you picked up your clothes.

" enough of this carp. its utter non-sans. "

" its sans-ational actually. But I guess you don't sea what I sea. "

" whale, whale, whale. guess the dirty liar is up to her tricks again. " you did your hair real quick.

You chuckled. " I thought you were gonna call me a dirty skele-f**ker just now. "

...

" you know that, that's gonna be your official title now, right? "

" And I'm proud of it. " you looked to see if you had everything. " Can you look away for a moment? " he chuckled and pet Hunter.

" are you kitten me? you do remember what happened last night, right? or should i remind you it was one of the breast time of my life? " you face palmed.

" Sans, look away. Or else we'll stop talking right now. " he sighed and closed his eye sockets. " So... Okay, I have cat to ask! You can create dicks with magic, but can't swim?? "

Pssht. Not like you can either. You were always too lazy to learn how. You took off Sans' jacket and put your skeleton t-shirt on. Plus the undergarments too, of course.

" what makes you think that magic could help me swim? "

... You put on your jacket.

" Oh, I dunno... Maybe... MAGIC?? " he chuckled while you put your pants on. " You can open your eye sockets again. "

He opened them and got dressed. You got a good look on his...

Bare.

Bones.

Huh. He's big-boned. " Uh... Sans, don't you want me to look away? " he shook his head.

" nah. i'm not as shellfish as you are. " he winked. You rolled your eyes and put your shoes on, getting up. You felt his hand grab yours, pulling you a bit nearer to him. His teeth went against your lips, giving you a skeletal kiss. He grinned and wagged his non-existent eyebrows. " i'll taste a different set of lips next time. "

Oh my god.

 XXXXXX

You were out with Undyne, Penny and the skelebros. Driving in the car. You and Sans were, of course, asleep most of the drive. When you came to, you were being carried in the store by Penny. Papyrus was carrying Sans. Sure, you  _could_ tell Penny you were awake now, but that would involve you actually DOING something. You only decided to 'wake up' when Penny was having trouble with the following:

Put Castia down and try the new swimsuit.

Or keep Castia and hope for the right size.

You looked around for your special brand. There was only a pink bikini left from your brand.

Good.

Enough.

It had blue diamond signs on the sides of the under part of the bikini. You took it to the changing room and changed, looking in the mirror. " Not bad. " you noticed a small bite mark on your shoulder.

That accidental bite mark was still there...? 

...

Cool! 

You stepped out. Papyrus was trying to get Sans awake. You sighed and looked to the side, where you caught sight of Jay. The best kind of asshat dad, anyone could wish for! " Hey! Jay! " Jay looked to you, blushed, then looked irritated. Sans awoke.

" wuh...? " he looked to you. " d-damn. your looking great babe. "

" I MUST AGREE! YOU ARE LOOKING VERY PRETTY! "

Jay walked around you. " Was there nothing else you could've picked? "

" Gods, what are you? My dad? OH. Wait. " he rolled his eyes. Then you noticed the confused looks that the skelebros had.

" what? " " WHAT? "

Oh yeah. 

You still never told them that Jay was your father! Not like you really had that many opportunities to, actually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, this was really fun to make. Btw, is a drawing!
> 
> pic.twitter.com/UYkQkp2yQx
> 
> buh bye! Until the next chapter!


	46. Meet James June! My dad!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahem. Weirdest meeting ever.

Hm... This will be the weirdest 'Meet the Parents' thing ever. 

" Okay... Uh... How about we go traditional?? "

They blinked. Then Jay spoke up! " Wait! Wait! Better idea! " ...

???

He grabbed you, hugged you and gave you a smooch on the cheek! Sans' eye flared but he was trying to keep a cool composure. Using his magic to pull Jay away from you was included. So he was failing horribly. " okay, let's let her speak for a moment... " Aww. Little Marshmallow is still jealous...

Of your dad.

...

Sounds so weird.

" Okay, first off. Jay, you jerk. " he shrugged, smirking. " Second, Sans put him down. " he hesitated before finally letting Jay go. " Third! Meet my dad! James June! Nicknamed: Jay! "

...

Ah...

Silence...

" VERY NICE TO MEET YOU HUMAN'S FATHER! " See, Papyrus is great. He doesn't let things get awkward! Sans on the other hand...

" if this is a joke, its not a good one. "

Jay huffed. " Your face is a joke! Ooooooh! "

" ...Why? " Jay shrugged at you.

" Why are you already dating someone the moment I meet you again? "

" Are you seriously acting like you care about me dating someone because that's how fathers are in films?? "

... " Yeah? " Que the facepalm.

" Look, Sans. Its not a joke. He can use magic and does alchemy. Youth potions are a thing. "

" why didn't you tell me earlier? "

" Because its not like I really had a chance. My mouth was full. "

... " okay, point taken. so... " Jay smiled at Sans.

" What's up? "

" ... the sky. " Jay smirked and looked to Papyrus. 

" Hey, Papyrus. "

" HM? "

" ... Updog. "

" NYE? "

" Updog. "

" WHAT IS UPDOG? "

" I don't know, what's up with you? " it took three seconds for Papyrus to get it. He let out a scream of the damned.

" HUMAN, WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO ME?! " you chuckled and felt arms wrap around you. Sans whispered into your ear.

" mine. " and gave you a skeleton kiss on the cheek. You noticed a woman walk by and see you. She gawked. A teenage boy shortly followed and looked. He then yelled proudly.

" Yeah! Get some! " welp. 

Sans let you go and was blushing blue. Furiously. The woman pushed the teenage boy away.

...

" So uhm... I think I'll get this. " Sans nodded.

" good choice. " he turned to Papyrus who was smiling proudly at his brother. Jay was laughing uncontrollably. You turned to change back.

XXXXXX

You all walked to where Penny was. She had a green swimsuit on. It looked really cute. Undyne though, was apparently expecting more.

" Punk! Why not show more skin? "

" Nah, sis. It looks good. " 

" Aw! But-! " you gave Undyne the 'Say it, if you dare you overgrown fish stick. We'll be having sushi tonight if you do' look. She promptly shut her mouth. " Okay! I guess we have everything we need! " she saw Jay. " Hey there punk! "

" Hey there, fish sticks! "

...

" That's your official name now, by the way. " Undyne turned away, not wanting to make a scene right now by pulling out a spear and attacking Jay with it. He waved and went off.

Undyne drove past home.

Wait- did you just call Sans' house 'home'?

Huh.

Well... That thought gave you a warm feeling. But still! Penny spoke up. " Undyne! We just went past home! " so Penny thought of it as her home too. How sweet.

" Yeah! The others are waiting for us at the beach! " that got you awake.

" We're going now?! "

" Yeah! " ... Great. Now you have to google 'How to swim in less then an hour'

" Bwahahahahahaha! Now you must learn how to act on the last second, sister! "

No internet connection.

" Son of a beach! "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! I hope you liked this chapter! And boy, I wouldn't want to live in a world without internet!


	47. Beach Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... Yikes. Based on me, when my uncle didn't know I couldn't swim and threw me!

Well. Here you are. At the beach. No slides involved, leaving a slightly dissapointed Undyne. Frisk, Flowey, Alphys and Toriel were already there. Frisk was just getting sunscreen on when they noticed you. They waved happily while Flowey just grunted. There was a small house for men and women to change. You made your way there with Penny. While Undyne took off her clothes while charging for Alphys. She had her swimsuit underneath her clothes.

You wore the bikini and the mettalic pink hair pin that Penny gave you. She looked very happy. The moment she had the chance, she ran for the water! The water went all the way up to her torso pretty fast. You could get your whole legs into the water by just staying at the edge. If you wanted to ever go into the water, that is. Frisk handed you the sunscreen which you put on your arms. They helped you with your back.

" heh, kiddo. are you trying to steal my verte-bae? " Sans stood there in some bathing shorts. Frisk finished up and stood heroically infront of you. 

" My plumber as arrived to save me from the monster! " you dramatically put your hand against your forehead.

" the monster always seems to be able to kidnap the princess! "

" ... Does this mean I have stockholm syndrome? "

" maybe. but the plumber infront of you is a sychopath! "

" That's just a theory. " Frisk signed something.

' A game theory! '

You feel fulfilled now... Sans lied down on the sand. Frisk started to bury him. When they were done done, you smirked. " We did a great job, Frisk. "

They signed frantically while giggling. ' You didn't do anything! '

" Wrong. I supervised the art from here. " Sans looked like he was about to fall asleep. " Actually, I'm hungry. " Frisk beemed and pointed to an ice cream cart. " Cool. Sans, we're gonna get some ice cream. "

The ice cream vendor was a blue rabbit. How cute! You both went to him. He seemed very happy actually.

" Hello there! Hi kiddo! Would you two like some nice cream? " ... Nice cream? 

... Great pun!

" Uh... Do you have any strawberry flavour? " he nodded and pulled out a strawberry ice cream. Yum! Frisk took vanilla. 

But of course. Nothing can stay perfect! Because you felt a hand cup your butt. And it wasn't bony. You turned around without flinching or making a sound. It was a guy with blonde hair and green eyes, grinning suggestively. " Hey. "

" I'm gonna go back to my boyfriend and we'll act like that never happened, kay? "

... He looked irritated but  _did_ go away. Thank god, nothing dramatic this time. You turned around and were met with Sans giving you a skeleton kiss. You chuckled into the kiss. He let go with a smug look.

" mine. "

" Is that all you can say? " he shrugged.

" i'm not very creative. " 

" Skele-Fucker. " ...there goes the not dramatic moment...

You turned around and looked to the blonde asshat. Sans seemed pissed now. " hey. buddy. " you pat his skull in a way to tell him to be quiet. You smiled at the man.

" I'm proud of that. So go on, say it again. Second, atleast I'm  _getting_ some. You, however are a loser whocouldn't ever compare to my Bone-Boy here. " You waved and pulled Sans behind you to follow.

" you didn't have to- "

" I did. Otherwise you would've dunked the dumbass. " he chuckled.

" probably. you are  _my_ verte-bae. "

" That, I am. " you continued eating your ice cream. It was already melting.

XXXXXX

It was already an hour and you still haven't touched the water. When Penny came back for a brake, Undyne blinked at you.

" Punk, you haven't touched the water this whole time. "

" Really?? I haven't?? News to me! " she grinned.

" Ya know? I think you should. "

" I do not agree. "

" You have no choice! " she grabbed you and ran for the waters.

Oh god. Oh god, your going to die. Think of your last words now.

'F**k Undyne.'

She threw you forward. And you couldn't help but yell.

" I CAN'T SWIM-!! " And into the water you went!

You waddled you arm around helplessly underwater. It was not helping you get back. So you concentrated on holding your breath as long as possible. You were almost out of breath when you felt the waters shifting violently.

Then you blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! Now it gets dark!  
> Dark, darker yet darker...  
> Yep.  
> That is happening.


	48. Awkward Dark darker yet darker...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The awkward talk with Gaster! Halfway in, I didn't know what to write anymore!

Black. 

Black was the only word you could think of in this void like place.

" Hello? " 

You heard whispers. You blinked once and saw a man infront of you. He pretty much came out of nowhere. And was gooey. Wait- was this...? His hands signed something. It was wingdings and... you just understood it! Somehow!

" Do not be afraid Castia. "

" Uh. Kinda late Gaster... "

He smiled and signed some more. " So you know my name. Presumably from James? "

" Presumably. I'm kinda flabbergastered that I'm here though. Did I die or something? " he shook his head.

" You are only unconcious. Undyne has gotten you out. My sons and the others are quite in the panicking state. " huh. Okay. 

... 

Wait.

" Sons?! "

He nodded. " Papyrus and Sans. " oh my gosh. And you thought Sans meeting your dad was the weirdest thing!

" So, uhm... "

" You are happy, correct? "

" Of course! Penny is the best sister I could wish for and freaking hell! Papyrus is almost exactly like her! And I love Sans! "

He smiled. " You love him. " it was not a question. It was a fact. You both haven't said that to eachother yet. But, really? Why not? 

" Heh. I do. And guess what? That is going to be the first thing I'll say to him! Yep! Promise! "

" That makes me happy. "

" Soo... What is this place? "

" The void. Nothing exists here. "

" So you get bonely here? "

...

" Yeah, okay. That wasn't A+ material. " he chuckled and shook his head.

" You are much like Sans. So humorous. But I believe we should a-void puns for now. "

Okay, goopster here is really cool. Atleast he isn't a jerk or something who holds knives at his daughter's sister to teach said daughter mmmmagic. 

Huh.

But hey, if Penny doesn't want him dead, you'll let him live. 

" What do you do all day anyway? "

" I observe. "

" The blackness? "

" Everything. "

...

" Dude, that was for Sans only. And me too, if I'm honest. " it took him several second to get what you meant by that. He blushed purple.

" Argh! N-no! Nothing like that! "

" Hehe, get dunked on. See, that's what you get if you're cryptic. A smartass who ruins it all. " you didn't really mind being a smartass. " So why are you here? In the void? "

" I fell into my creation. The Core. "

" Really have no idea what that is. How did you fall? Banana peel? " he seemed embarrassed but eventually composed himself.

" Water. Someone drank. Presumably spilled some water. I slipped on it and fell. "

.

..

...

And here you thought it was going to be dramatic. Like, someone pushed him in, or he was sucked up by some unknown power.

But nope! He just slipped and fell!

" That sucks. "

" Agreed. "

.....

" Why am I here? "

" When you went unconcious, I... Felt like I should meet you. This was a chance for that. "

...

" What is your favorite color? " Seriously? 

" Pink. Definitely. "

...

" Do you... feel broken at times? "

" Huh? "

" You have a tragic past. I can see it in your SOUL. "

" You mean... The cracks? " he nodded. " Well... " there was nothing good before Penny, really. " I had a f***ed up life. That's it. Period. "

" I am sorry. " 

" Heh. So... When can I wake up? " he looked to the side and snapped his fingers.

" Well, the sooner you awake. The sooner everyone will calm down. " Yeah, they'll probably call the ambulance soon.

" That door is the exit, right? " he nodded. You walked to it and had your hand on the knob... But you still needed to get something off your chest. You looked to Gaster. " This was awkward as hell. "

He nodded. " I agree. "

Okay, you had that off your chest now. You opened the door and saw white.

XXXXXX 

Everyone was staring at you. Sans looked extremely relieved.

" oh my god, you're back! " 

You felt exhausted as all hell. You just wanted to lie in bed. But you should keep your promise first.

" I love you. " he blinked. Everyone blinked. Utterly surprised. Welp. You feel accomplished now! " Okay. Done. Goodnight. " you closed your eyes again. Hearing all the talk about how you shouldn't fall asleep now. But you were used up for the day. You just wanted to sleep.

But you still heard a voice before slipping to dreamland.

" i love you too. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! That is definitely how I'd say 'I love you' for the first time too! Wake up, say it, goodnight!


	49. A Day with your Marshmallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Puns. So much fluff and puns everywhere.

A new day. How wonderful. Your free. Your bone-friend's free. And the two 'Great's are out working. You were watching TV. Guess what? THEY HAD INTERNET ON THE TV. You were watching some Pewdiepie on YouTube when you felt someone sit beside you on the sofa.

" how many times are you gonna get in trouble babe? almost died in a fake date, trouble on halloween and you almost drowned yesterday. " 

" I lead an interesting life. " he chuckled and wrapped his arms around you. You rested your head on his skull.

" did you... really mean it? " you raised a brow. " when you said... that you love me. you sure? i  _am_ a skeleton. " You pulled your head away to take his numbskull and force him to look at you. You leaned against his cranium.

" Listen Marshmallow. I don't say things for no reason. So when I tell you, that I love you? You better bet your ass that I do. "

" I don't have one. "

" Then bet your pubic bone on it. "

" okay. "

" We're good? "

" okay. "

" Uh... "

" okay. "

" Is that how I sounded like when I did it to my ex-co-workers?! No wonder everyone didn't like me! " 

...

" okay. " you facepalmed. But still laughed.

" You don't sound very convinced yet, Bone-Boy. Do I have to prove it to you or something? " his grin widened and his hands slid to your hips. 

" maybe. " you flicked his non-existent nose and smirked. Using your replacement clone, you escaped his grip and walked to the kitchen.

" After I eat. " He faked a pout as you went to the fridge. There. Was. Only. Spaghetti.

Papyrus'.

Spaghetti.

Oh my god. You are going to die from starvation at this point. You stared at a bottle of ketchup inside the fridge.

...

Welp. 

First time for everything. You took the bottle and walked back. Sans blinked as you sat down and took a gulp.

...

It was better then Papyrus' spaghetti atleast. You continued taking a few sips. Sans looked proud and dissapointed. 

" What? Were you expecting me to puke? "

" kinda. "

" Wow. Thank you so much for your support. "

" anytime. " you took another sip from the ketchup. After a while, it just makes you wish you hadn't started with it. Why didn't you use your common sense??

Oh yeah.

Because common sense is like deodorant! The people who need it most, never use it! Case in point? You in this very moment. You leaned onto him and felt his bones through the fabric. 

" Do you feel weirded out? "

" by what? that you can hold your ketchup? a bit. "

" No, that I'm not... A skeleton. I'm more of a skeleton with squishy extras. " He snuggled you and chuckled- almost growling? " Holy s**t. "

" why would i want some bag of bones when i have you? so soft and so beautiful. " he leaned into your neck and planted kisses around it. " what i wonder is what makes you not weirded out by  _me_. "

You trailed your finger up his spine making him halt his actions. " You're funny... " you leaned your lips to his vertebrae and planted a kiss there. " Sweet. " another. " And surprisingly sexy when you want to be. " he shivered against your touch as you gave him a flick of your tongue.

" d-damn... i love you so much. "

" Right back at ya. " you felt a finger ghost over the place where he accidentaly bit you. 

" ... i'm so- "

" If you apologize for the bite, I will punch you all the way to Africa. " he halted and you felt his tongue lap at it. " ... Okay yeah, that feels nice. "

You enjoyed the feeling of his warm tongue against your skin. But eventually pulled away, placing your lips on his teeth. His tongue asking for entrance, which you allowed. Blueberry is slowly taking strawberry's place as favorite thing to taste. He tangled his phalanges in your hair as you held onto his scapula. 

You both stopped when you heard Pewdiepie scream at something scary. It was a girl in white with her head turned upside down. Hair infront of her face. Classic. Sans however did not seem to like it. Actually, the moment he noticed this, he quickly hid his face.

" Are you afraid... Of horror games? Or movies? " you saw blue dust his teeth slightly as he nodded

He was embarassed to admit that. But gods, that was adorable! 

...

Wait.

" You are a SKELETON. How are you afraid of things like this?? "

" hey, you don't see me pa-tellin' about your fear of spiders. "

" Oh my god... You are just... Adorable! "

" i'm a skeleton. "

" Hello a skeleton. I'm Castia. Nice to meet you. "

" you have got tibia kitten me. " Hunter came by quite innocently. You picked him up and held the paws infront of Sans.

" That may be... Paws-ible! "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie! This was fun to write! I hope you liked it! Here's mah twitter!
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/account


	50. Date number 2!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go on a second date with Sans! All I can say. XD

You and Sans were wrapped up in a blanket, watching the Strolling Dead. It took forever to make him LOOK at the screen. You've went through a couple of episodes already and it was soon going to be time for Penny and Papyrus to come back.

" soo... " your skeleton looked away from the TV just as the zombie made its way to the door. " why not go for a second date? "

" Because we're watching The Strolling Dead and you just don't want to watch. "

" can you blame me? "

" Yes. I wouldn't have blamed you if we were watching The Bling. You know? With the creepy girl. But we aren't. "

Gunfire erupted and Sans held you closer, digging his face into your shirt. Or breasts. The point was, he wasn't looking at the screen. And you know a jumpscare was going to come soon. " Hey, hey. Its almost over. Come on, look. " he raised his skull and let out a scream as the zombie jumped up to undeath! " Get dunked on! "

" ugh. but seriously. why not go out for a date? could be fun. "

" I know it will be fun. But its funnier to hear you scream like some baby bones. "

" i'll remember to bring us to muffet's bakery for my revenge. are ya up for grillbys? " you sighed. The scariest part was over anyway.

" Fine. Remind me to let you play this game. Five Nights at Furry's. " he nodded.

" if i ever wanna jump outta my skin? sure. " he let out a sigh of relief when you put the TV off. You got up to put on your jacket with fluff. He wore his usual jacket and headed for the door. You made a note for the two 'Great's return.

XXXXXX

" So... How was it like? In the underground? "

" well, Pap and i lived in Snowdin. "

" Oh, and where did Undyne live? Waterfall? Hehe- "

" yep. "

" What- really?? "

" yeah, Asgore kinda sucked at names. there was hotland and the capital too. " you facepalmed.

" Oh my god... "

" here? "

... " Shut up, Mr. 'I'm a skeleton and can't watch a jumpscare without jumping outta my skin'. "

" okay, miss. 'i' boned a skeleton but still is afraid of spiders'. "

" F**k you. "

" you did. "

You walked into Grillby's and were greeted with a warm wave. Buisness was pretty empty right now. You both sat at the counter. 

" Hey Grillbz. " " hey Grillbz "

... God, you were around Sans too much. You both took your orders. You decided to go for some vodka. Because why not? A lot of crap  _has_ happened. Even if you won't admit it. Sans of course, got himself ketchup. You also got yourself a burger. After eating the burger up, you both talked about some past times. Sans told you about snowmen, you told about the time Penny found out that the Sandman didn't exist.

And after a while of drinking vodka... You found out...

That you just suck at drinking alchohol.

Because now? You are drunk. Sans already told Grillby not to give you anymore drinks. 

"  _I think that might've been soda! Because it was soda-licious!_ " BADUMTSH! Yep, the drums were still there. "  _I'd give it another shot!_ " BADUMTSH!

" heh, right. no more for you though. you're already drunk. "

"  _You're drunk!_ " 

" i'm a skeleton. "

"  _Hello Castia! I'm a skeleton! Haha- wait._ "

He laughed and got off his seat. " yep, you've definitely had enough. Grillbz, put it on my tab. i gotta bring a skeleton here back home. " the fire elemental nodded. Sans helped you get off your seat. Boy, the place spun around quite a bit.

"  _Ooh. Are you sure you ain't a CD player? Cause you have me spinnin'!_ " he chuckled. Even when you were both outside and in the public, you continued. "  _I don't need a spoonful of sugar to swallow you!_ " he was practically whispering and begging you to be quite. You were apparently getting enough stares right now. "  _I dun' care if people see! Look: **HEY!**_ " Now you were yelling and were pretty sure Sans was blushing madly. And was hiding his cute skull in his hoodie.

"  ** _THIS IS MY BONE-FRIEND!_** " he sighed and used a shortcut before you could continue. You were in Sans' room and it was all quiet. Save for some soft 'Nye's as snores. The two were apparently sleeping now.

" okay, let's put you to bed. "

" _I'm not sleepy..._ "

" i am. " he made his way to his bed and plumped down. Patting the free side for you. But you instead kept making puns. After a long time he finally groaned. " is that how i sound like for Paps? no wonder he's annoyed with my puns. i'm honest, i love puns. but how much is too much? "

"  _Now now... Gaster would be dissapointed in you Sansy~!_ " His reaction was immediate. He shot up and stared at you, eye sockets wide.

" how do you know about him?? " 

"  _I'll tell you... S-sec..._ " you walked to the bed, everytime you stumbled, you giggled. When you plumped yourself beside him you whispered. "  _I'm smooth... Okay, but you have to promise something first..._ "

" ... "

"  _You have to promise not to tell Sans..._ "

..... This may be serious, but he was having trouble not laughing at that. " o-okay. i promise not to tell... Sans... snrk! " you pat his skull.

"  _Okay Papyrus. Remember when I almost drowned because Fish Sticks was too impatient....?_  " 

" uh. sure. uhm... human. "

"  _Well I had an awkward conversation with your dad! And man! He left me flabbergastered! We talked about how he fell into a Core because of water!_ "

.

..

...

" nyeh. "

"  _And then we talked about what he did there! How he..._ " you wiggled your fingers. "  _... Watches... And then I made a dirty joke about that! And... and..._ " he intently waited for you to continue. But you didn't. Because you were already asleep. While sitting up.

He sighed and pulled you down with him, to lie down. He'll ask you tomorrow. After your hangover. 

XXXXXX

Sans heard shuffling while he was on the computer in Papyrus' room watching a HILARIOUS video. You were there with an irritated face.

" morning sunshine. how are you feeling? "

" Like I was hit by an ice cream truck, then dragged and slammed onto a wall, spun ten times in a circle, got stabbed in the brain and then was giving a harsh b**chslap. "

" cool. i have this video you have to see. "

You watched it.

...

By the end of it, you were flushed with embarrassment. 'Drunk girl with Skeleton' was already at a million views.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING.


	51. Its Out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of, thank you Malik_likeswaffles for giving me the idea with video coming out on the news! (More praise found at end notes)

You went out of the room to get away from a laughing Sans who won't stop replying the video. You made yourself some coffee and went to the living room. Hearing only a bit from the news reporter.

" Thankfully nobody was hurt... "

Penny noticed you and rolled her eyes. " Lazybones! " She and Papyrus giggled at her pun. " What did you do that made you sleep so long?? Sans woke up like, two hours earlier then you! " you shrugged. You weren't in the mood to talk much right now. You took a sip of coffee and the news continued.

" In other news, let's talk about monster-human relationships. The most famous pair currently is a girl with a skeleton. " you spat your coffee out! " the video went viral almost immediately after it was posted. " they played a clip of the video. You wanted to just sink into the deepest hole ever. Do they have space in the underground? You set your coffee mug down. " Monster-Human relationships are rare, but they exist. Here are some of the comments from the video. "

' Woot! Get sum!!1 '  
' Can skeletons have boners? '  
' Damn she is drunk '  
' Ew '

Then. There was that one comment. That one f***ing comment from a Lazybones69.

' i'm boning that. ' you made your way out as Penny and Papyrus still didn't quite understand what just happened. You heard Sans talk before you opened the door.

" where are you going? "

" To hell. " you went out and slammed the door shut behind you. You needed to get somewhere. Where NOBODY would tease you. Nope, not the base. Jay would probably be a teasing jerk about it. And not Undyne or Alphys either. You could practically HEAR the laughter already. No, you are going to the place where there is the one.

And only.

Goat mom with butterscotch pie.

But for now, you were right about the hell part. Some people stared at you, some pointed and some guy with a nametag 'Malik' gave a double thumbs up. You pulled up the hoodie and kept walking. You were near Toriel's house when you felt someone grab you.

Ex-Boss.

" Hello, Skele-F***er. " you rolled your eyes and tried to free yourself from his grip. That didn't work out so hot. You only then noticed the video camera he was holding. " Go on... use your magic " you looked around to see, that there were a lot of people around. There is one thing any lady could yell.

**" Rape!! "**

Immediately people came to help. The guy with the name tag, Malik, even kicked Ex-Boss in the balls! If he even  _has_ balls. And after that scene from Malik the nutcracker? You were able to get yourself free and ran for Toriel's house!

XXXXXX

You knocked on the door and heard Flowey talk. " Who's there? "

You almost ruined a chance for a knock knock joke. So you smirked. Now was not the time, but you can't lose your common humerus sense! " Dozen! "

You could hear Flowey whispering. Presumably to Frisk. " No, I am not going to stoop that low- hey hey! No slapping the petals! ... Uh. Fine. " his voice returned to normal. " Ugh... Dozen who? "

" Dozen anyone wanna let me in? "

" No-! Ow! " Frisk opened the door and let you in. 

" Hey kiddo. Flowey. You both alone here? " Frisk nodded.

'Mom went to the grocery store.'

" Cool. Can I hide here for a while...? "

" Why the hell do you wanna hide, Smiley Trashbag number 2? "

" Because alchohol sucks ass. Don't ever drink, kiddo. " Frisk blinked.

'What happened? Sans do something?'

" Nah. "

" Oh, I'm  _sure_ he did. "

" Woah, woah, woah. We going into adult territory now, Weed? " Frisk fiddled with they're phone.

" I'm not a kid. " Frisk showed you their phone. They googled 'Skeleton'

That's it. Just that. And it already showed the damn video. " Frisk, I'll be honest. If I see that video on anything that can be broken, your mobile phone for example, I will obliterate it. " They quickly hid their phone back.

They led you to the couch where you sat down and took a deep breath. Gods. That video freaking sucks. Frisk ran to the kitchen, leaving you with Flowey. You may or may not have pouted. " Hey, Idiot! What do you do to keep yourself happy? "

" Why do you care? "

" I... Honestly have no darn idea. Answer. "

" Uh. I guess I usually draw. Why would you have no idea? "

" I don't have a SOUL. " What? 

" I thought everyone had a SOUL? "

" I don't. " you stared at him...

" What does that have to do with not caring though? " he rolled his eyes.

" I can't FEEL feelings without one. No love, happiness just- nothing. " that... Is actually pretty sad. " What is with that look?? "

... " I'm sorry. " before Flowey could say more, Frisk came with a plate. It had...

CINNAMON.

BUTTERSCOTCH.

PIE.

...

You have now left hell. You carefully took the cake and Frisk gave you a fork. The pie is just- THE BEST. THE. FREAKING. BEST. You happily ate it. Frisk went away, then came back with a picture they drew.

It showed a blue egg, Sans. A short pink person beside him. Dubbed, Castia, you. Tall green, Penny. Tall orange thin guy with noodle arms, Papyrus. Red little girl, Frisk. Tall goat woman, Toriel. And a flower, Flowey. " Heh. Not bad Frisk. But why is Sans an egg? " they signed to you.

'Because he's egg-cellent!'

...

" Oh my god. That cracked me up. I am so proud of you. " they smiled proudly. 

" yep. the joke was egg-straordinary " you flinched and looked to the skeleton who teleported himself in.

" OH MY GOD SANS. STOP TELEPORTING YOURSELF LIKE THAT! ATLEAST KNOCK! "

" you're starting to sound like Papyrus. "

" If I did, that would mean you were in love with your brother. Aka, incest. " you turned quickly to Frisk. " Don't you dare google it or mention it anyhow to Penny or Papyrus. " 

" you have a dirty mind. "

" Huh. Wait, your names are fonts... Nah, it wouldn't be incest. It would be fontcest! "

" that sounds stupid and i think that would scar my life if it existed. "

" Then I know just what to draw if I want some payback. " he blushed a bit before quickly changing the subject.

" so how was the way here? "

" Hell. "

" really? there wasn't  _that_ much light. " it took you five long moments to understand. 

" Scheiße. "

" ooh. language there. though nice to see you know german. "

" Ich will am liebsten dass du dein skletishe klappe hällst. "

" the only thing i got from that, was the skeletal part. but anyways, why was the way 'hell'? "

You sigh and start retelling the whole story. All the weird stares, then the thing with your ex-boss. Then you had to explain how your ex-boss knew about your magic and then how you got out of the damn situation. Or how you called it? A s**tuation.

" ... are you okay? "

" What kind of a question is that? Course I'm okay. "

...

" i should have gone with you. "

" First off, not your fault it happened. Its more because of the video and because I was drunk. Second, can we please not talk about this in front of a kid? " you looked to Frisk who pouted. Signing 'I'm eleven and a half years old.'

" they aren't as innocent as you think. "

" I know they aren't. Resetting worlds and killing people kinda hardens you up I think? " after you said that, you realised your grave mistake. Sans' eye sockets no longer had pinpricks. They were empty and creepy as all hell. Flowey had a very shocked face and Frisk looked shocked and... Ashamed...? " F**k. " Sans had sweat beads on the side of his skull. His grin still there. He was trying to talk with a cool voice. But wasn't really succeeding.

" i was actually going to say they knew the f-word... "

You f***ed up right now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know how I would bring all the reset know-abouts (if that even makes sense) in a room. And since I seriously appreciated the idea, for me, you shall forever be known as Malik the Nutcracker! (Who also likes waffles)
> 
> And on serious account! You guys might hate me for next chapter!


	52. A Bad Ending.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before you ask, no. This is not the last chapter. Also! I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written! Enjoy the feels guys!

" so. how the hell do you know about the resets? "

You... Are not going to be able to talk yourself out with a lie, right? Sans' empty eye sockets kinda confirmed that question. " Uh... Jay and his friend... "

" how the hell does Jay know? "

" His friend. "

" cut the crap, you told me about Gaster when you were drunk. "

" I am never touching alcohol again. " Frisk started signing something.

" how long have you known about Gaster and the resets? "

" When I ran away. " he sighed heavily. He may not sound very angry right now, but he sounds cold and you were sure that his fists were shaking in his pockets. You had a feeling that this wasn't going to end well. He held a shaking hand to where his nose bridge would be.

" why do you have to be so damn secretive about these important stuff?! " his voice was louder and you flinched. 

" Its not like you would've told me even if I didn't know about this! " you had a tendency to yell back if someone yelled at you. That's why your mother gave you so many scars on your hands. You called it 'The Talk Back' scars.

" that doesn't mean- "

" So you admit that you would have never told me about any of this! " Frisk started going in between the both of you. " About the resets! About your own father! About Frisk going pacifist on one reset and genocide on the next! "

His eye glowed dangerously, but you didn't care. Your eyes were probably glowing fiercely right back at him. " you don't know a damn thing! i had to watch my own brother die countless times! "

" Why did you leave him alone then?! If you knew there would have been a battle between him and the kid, why did you never step in to help?? "

" it wouldn't have meant a damn thing! they can reset! "

" But atleast you'd have tried! You waited until everyone was dead! Dust! And only then, got off your bony ass! "

Flowey shrugged. " She isn't wrong. "

" oh gods, please! spare me with that crap!! you had it so much easier- " Ha.

Ha.

Ha.

Fucking. 

Ha.

" Right!  _I_ had it easy! If being abused by your own mother can even be CONSIDERED as easy! " Frisk was frantically signing something! Flowey looked like he took pity on you. Pity that you didn't want.

" and it still all ended good for you! "

" Are you saying that this whole thing sucks for you?? Is our relationship worth a were-rat's ass to you?? "

" you know that wasn't- ... " he became quiet... you both stood there silently. His eye sockets were now dark. You felt your anger fading away when he looked up to you with a cold emotionless face. " yes. "

.

..

...

" What? "

" i said yes. maybe it  _is_ a mistake. "

.....

You felt numb. No tears were spilled. Frisk started signing something to Sans. But was ignored. Right now, you just felt tired. You wanted to sleep forever. To never wake up... to just...

...

Give up. 

You had no energy left to fight. You just wanted to stop all together. 

" Okay. I'll search for an apartment or something and grab my stuff. Can Penny atleast stay until I got something permanent? "

He didn't know what to say. Its like... You just accepted it. A few seconds ago, you were yelling at eachother. He simply nodded.

" ... Okay. I'll go now. Say hello to Toriel for me Frisk. " Frisk grabbed onto your jacket. You gently took they're hands, placed them on they're sides and used a replacement clone to get away.

XXXXXX

You were outside and started making your way back. You didn't feel anything. You simply pulled up your hoodie when you noticed some teenager come by with his phone. He was looking at the video. You used your magic to create a battle clone. It smacked the phone away and dissapeared before he could react. He looked to you and you faked a confused look, continuing on. You saw Jay somewhere on the side, wave to you.

" Hey! There's my favorite... How should I call it? Skele-Fucker! " you stayed silent. " Hey, I expected a snarky comment or a 'i'm proud to be one' shtick. Not the, 'I'm an emotionless emo' thing! " he stared at you, then you continued walking. He, of course, followed. " What happened? "

You calmly explained what happened. Its a miracle that you still hadn't shed a tear. It hurt, you knew it did. But you just felt so tired and numb. You knew the pain was there, but didn't feel it. Jay looked at you, with a worried expression. " Can I see your SOUL? " huh.

You wondered why he would suggest something like that. But sure. Nothing could get worse. You stopped to let him take out your SOUL. His hand glowed and switched between blue and orange. Your SOUL came out. It was... Shocking. It had a large crack going down the middle. The smaller cracks around it were larger. Jay had quite the infuriating expression.

" Where the hell is the damn skeleton? "

" Why do you want to know? "

" So I can freaking dunk him."

" He only has 1HP. "

" I know. "

... " What?! Do you WANT to dust him?? "

" Kinda. Yeah. " you facepalmed and continued back to Sans' house. His house. Not home.

" Uhm. Yeah. No. Not happening. Dunk yourself. "

" Kay. " he walked to the nearest river. What was he going to...? He jumped in.

" WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK?! " his body was floating. That.

Idiot.

XXXXXX

Frisk looked so... Lost. Flowey actually looked pissed. " What the HELL, Smiley Trashbag?! " Sans didn't respond. " She is one of the only people who hadn't made fun of my 'creativity' with names! "

" shut up, plant face. "

" And she was  _right_ with all that too! " oh god, he had to stop promising not to kill people. Then again, a talking evil plant doesn't count...

... Nah, too risky. Frisk finally got his attention when they started signing things right infront of his eye sockets.

'Why would you do that?? You two were so happy together!'

" why would she hide those kind of stuff? "

'You obviously didn't want her to know anyways!'

Gods. This kid. 

... Okay, he can tell them.

" look, i may have used that as an excuse to get angry at her now. to brake up. " they looked so confused.

'Why?'

" she's safer without me around. if we were never together, that video wouldn't had gone out in the internet. " Frisk stared, then put on the face of...

DETERMINATION!

They ran out before Sans knew how to react. Tori was going to kill him.

" You really  _are_ an idiot! " he sighed and looked to Evil plant McGee. When he was about to use a shortcut Flowey continued. " Do you think leaving her would change anything? All you did was make her vulnerable! The video is still out! You just abandoned her! " he was about to interject when Flowey added: " Yeah, go on! Tell me I'm wrong! But if you find her dead, you will seriously regret it. " Those words sunk in... Damn... He's a real...

Bonehead.

XXXXXX

Oh man! You have been gone for how long now?? Three hours? Did you run away again? But... you promised her you wouldn't. Penny sat on the couch, waiting for everyone to come back. Papyrus went away recently, because he got all riled up and worried. Penny was sure that she saw someone follow Papyrus... But wasn't sure. It was all taking so long... She dramatically stood up and imagined a spotlight on her.

" No! The Great Penny shall not waver! I will find you sister, brother in law and... Well, other brother in law? Man, these things were complicated. She made her way to the door, only to find multiple news reporters, flashing they're cameras. Asking for the girl with the skeleton. There were so many and she did not have time for this! She felt something tingling in her bag. It felt like it was coursing through her whole body. Her SOUL. Instinctively, she reached into her bag and pulled out the two green frying pans. The one you got for christmas and the ones that Jay poured this weird green stuff on!

The 'P's on the frying pans lighted up... Penny felt weird. But... She also felt like she was filled...

With Kindness! She slammed the frying pans together and a green wave eminated. Nobody moved.

Like, seriously. It was like they were frozen... Stunned! This was her chance! She quickly closed the door, locked it and ran through! She was able to see a photo someone took on they're camera. It was right before she slammed the frying pans together! Her eyes...

They glowed green! 

.....

That is AWESOME! But now, to find you, Papyrus and Sans!

XXXXXX 

It was slowly getting late. Jay was unconcious on the ground. Gods, was he  _trying_ to kill himself?? You heard footsteps nearby and looked to see who it was.

Frisk.

" Kiddo, what are you doing here? Its late. Toriel is probably worried sick. " they looked at Jay and started signing. Its really weird. You could hardly see what they were signing, but got the jitz of it.

'He okay?'

" He's going to be fine. Though he may be brain dead. If he even has a brain. " they stared at you, then continued.

'Are you okay?'

" Heh. Funny question kiddo. I'm going to be honest to you. No. I am not okay. " you looked to the side. " I... Guess I really did love him. But if he wants me away so bad... Then I guess I'll just let him have his way. "

'Sans made a mistake'

" Its his mistake to make then. " you sighed. Silence filled the air. Then a slashing sound interrupted it all! " What the hell? " you decide its okay to leave Jay alone a bit. He isn't a small kid anymore. Just your unconcious father. No biggie. You and Frisk made your way to the source of the sound. 

Turned a corner, heard another slashing sound. But now, you could hear... Papyrus! 

" H-HUMAN! PLEASE STOP! I DO NOT WISH TO HURT YOU! " Another slashing sound filled the air! You and Frisk ran quicker until you came to a halt. In a corner, Papyrus was there. His glowing upside down heart SOUL shimmering. Slashes around him. His HP.

1. 

You looked to who the hell hurt the skeletal cinnamon roll. It was... Of course. How dramatic.

Your mother.

But something was off. She had an innocent smile and bright red eyes. Her knife was red... This... Isn't your mother... The SOUL was black. What in the heck did black mean? She went to slash, the knife glowed red just as you were about to use a defense clone. 

The slash filled the air. Papyrus' eye sockets widened. " P-PENNY...? "

Her eyes were glowing green. The knife impaled her SOUL. Her beautiful green SOUL. It switched to red for a moment, then back to green. Blood spilled on the floor.

" Penny! " you cried out. Can't be real! It can't be fucking real! She looked to you with a smile. Even though she was paling.

" Sister? I'm so glad to see you. " she lowered her sight before collapsing. Nononononono. She's stronger then this! Her HP must be at 1 or something! It must be! You used a replacement clone to get to her quickly. The green light in her eyes dissapeared. Her HP...

0.

The SOUL hovered. You felt for a pulse. None was found. " Fuck! Penny no! Y-you can't! You just- You can't! " tears were clouding your vision, but you noticed bones slam against your mom... the... thing. 

" fuck fuck fuck! " you heard Sans swear, but kept Penny in your arms.

" Wake up! Wake up! W-wake... " you felt Papyrus put his hand on your shoulder and hug both you and Penny... " Please... " you looked at her SOUL. It was growing fainter. And fainter. Until it cracked in half. Apart. 

It shattered. 

You cried out, yelling, screaming. You heard another SOUL brake. You could barely tell, but it was the black SOUL. Papyrus released you as Sans came nearer. He took you into his arms chanting apologies. You clutched her lifeless body, like you would die without it. But you already feel dead inside. 

A light appeared on her scarf. The 'P' glowed green. Is there... Hope? You noticed another light. The diamond on your jacket was glowing pink. What in the world was... you looked just in time to see Frisk press a button.

R E S E T.

XXXXXX

You woke up from your bed with a jolt.

" What in the hell...? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can just feel the sins crawling on my back.   
> But seriously. I already see it coming. All the comments just flipping their shit.  
> I probably would too. See you guys next chapter, I suppose!
> 
> NO REGRETS!  
> (~°♡°)~


	53. The Jump into the Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You remember it all! You still remember! So does Penny and now she forces you to go into the Underground!

What in the hell happened? Did Frisk reset? Was that how it worked? With a click of the button? 

Your door slammed open. Penny stood there with tear filled eyes. That were also glowing green. She ran to you and gave you a hug.

" P-Penny... "

" Castia! Wh-what just happened?? D-did I dream?? Or was it real?! " you held her tightly and pat her back. " I'm so confused! I was talking to this gooey guy one moment and the next, I'm here!  _We're_ here! Back... back in our old home? " you were? 

You took in your surroundings. Yep, this was your old bed. But... If Frisk reset...? " Sis? " she let you go to look at you. " Do we still have the contacts? With Papyrus? Toriel? Alphys? S-sans...? " she took out her phone to check. You took yours out to check Chatter.

0 Followers. You searched for a 'Great Papyrus'. To no avail. You looked at Penny as she shook her head. " Sister? Are they back in the-...? "

" Underground. "

You both sat in silence until she stood up. " Let's go there! "

... " Y-you can't be serious. "

" I am! "

" Are you kidding me?! "

" The Great Penny never jokes! Unless I want to? "

" You died Penny! And you want to go out?? Into the underground with monsters that won't remember you?? " Penny was confused for a moment before shaking her head and posing dramatically. Damn that robot for teaching her to do that. And for some reason her scarf fluttered. But there was no wind?

...Mmmmagic?? Maybe?

" Then we should help them remember! " she made her way to the door. 

" Wait! You shouldn't go out alone! " she smirked triumphantly.

" Then come with me! " uuuuugh. Its a long way to walk. And that's also what you said. She simply put you on her back, letting you hold tight. " Hold tight sister! "

"Ka-YAAAAAAAAAAAH! " She was running extremely fast!

XXXXXX 

Hell, she made it to Mt. Ebott without taking any brakes. Once there, she put you on the ground. " *huff* How are you *huff* Sister? "

" I felt my life flashing before my eyes... Gods. You have limitless stamina... Your like the freaking terminator! "

" No, I am not a teacher. "

...What. Ugh, nevermind. You looked around... How could you both get into the underground? How did Frisk get in? 

Speaking of Frisk, there was a kid in a sweater standing near some hole. Gods that is dangerous. Was it rascist of you to think the kid was asian? Probably. Also, deja vù. Wait- wasn't that....?

" FRISK! " they turned to look at you before falling into the hole! Your sister quickly ran after them, jumping in while yelling 'Cannonball' just for the hell of it. For freaking sakes, this was suicide! You ran and jumped in. How could you get all three to safety?? Can you maybe...?

Clone others?

You used a replacement clone to get Penny, grabbed her and hoped for the best. Using another replacement clone to get Frisk, then another to land on the ground safely. You held onto the two as you took a short brake after that. Those were three clones and while cloning other people. And gods, cloning other people was not easy.

Frisk started signing something. 'What are you two doing here??'

" Resting. " " Searching for you guys! We aren't gonna leave you alone! The Great Penny would never allow that! Bwahahaha! "

" We aren't going to abandon anyone if there is any say against it! " Frisk looked to you as you stuffed your hands into your pockets, shrugging.

" Oh my! " you whipped your head to... Goat Mom-Er... Toriel. " Two children and a human! Please, do not be scared. I mean you no harm! "

...

Did she just call you a child? Penny looked so happy. " Oh my gosh! To- I mean... umm.. Goat Mom! " good that she remembered that Toriel didn't know her yet. Toriel giggled.

" I am Toriel, Keeper of the Ruins. Pleased to meet you three. "

Frisky signed something 'I'm Frisk!'

" I am the Great Penny! "

" Castia "

" My, you and your children must be hungry Penny! " Ouch. That hurt your pride so bad. You were being mistaken for a child. Curse your size!!

" Uhm, Toriel? " Goat Mom looked at you. " Do you think we could get a... "

" Castia! Don't you dare- "

" TuTORIEL of how things work here?? " Silence. Then an obnoxiously loud groan came from Penny while Toriel laughed.

" M-my child! You have quite the sense of humor! "

" I'm 26! "

.....

" Oh! And I- snrk... I mistook you for a... " She howled with laughter. Eventually, neither Frisk nor Penny could hold it in either. 

" You have goat to be kidding me. " Penny tried to give you a stern look, but instead failed and fell onto the ground, rolling with laughter. " Okay, I'll admit. That one was of b-a-a-a-a-a-d taste. " 

You barely noticed the yellow flower watching you while you continued with your pun-bearable jokes.

XXXXXX

You got a tutorial of how things worked in the ruins. Like about the puzzles and stuff. Toriel led you three to her house. She asked what your preferences were, with which you replied 'Whatever'.

She also showed you a room. But it was for kids and no way in all hell, will you sleep in a children's room. Penny already tried to tease you into it. But you defended yourself by just cracking puns until she gave up in frustration. It worked after the first pun.

You were looking through Toriel's books when you got hungry again. It was night by now. You think? You can't really tell in the underground.

Non the less, you went into the kitchen to eat some leftover pie. It was HUGE. You don't know how or why the pie intimidated you... It just did! You looked around for any knives. No succes.

" Where are the knives? " or better yet. Where is Goat Mom? Er- Toriel. You looked around. She wasn't in her room and neither was she with the kiddo or Penny. And you didn't want to yell either. You were sure the two were asleep and didn't want to wake them up.

Then you noticed the stairs down. Huh. How did you not notice it before? You went down. Gods, the way to whatever this led to was long. And would take so much work. But it would be better if you got food so you could sleep all day.

When you finally got quite far... And the way only took 30minutes, break included, you heard laughing. You decided to sneak in on whatever Toriel was doing. 

" Why did the skeleton want a friend? "

... Skeleton jokes?

" Because he was feeling bonely! " you stiffled a laugh and muffled it with your jacket. Damn, you're smooth. And then you heard the all too familiar laugh of a skeleton. But you did, in fact, notice how... Hopeless and empty this laugh was... " Is there something wrong friend? "

" n-nah... its okay... " Sans.

" You know you can tell me. "

Silence.

" what would you do... if you broke up with someone to protect them...? but then you realised that you were just a bonehead and that she would be... safer and happier if you hadn't broken up? " Is that... What happened? He broke up because he felt like you were safer without him...? He sounded so broken... you just wanted to hug your marshmallow and tell him it was okay. But... Well...

Timeline crap. Toriel would also probably wonder why you were there. You might be able to meet him again soon. So you left to go back up. 

You're about to have a...

Bed time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to send Castia and Penny into the underground for a long time! Woo!


	54. How do we leave the Ruins?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You shall leave the ruins!

It was dark. Blood was splattered on the ground. You were all alone. Atleast... Almost. You could hear continuous stabbing sounds as you saw someone. Holding a knife, eyes red and that... innocent smile. But the thing is... This wasn't your mother... This was a little girl, about the same height as Sans too. She smiled at you, her face full of blood.

" Since when were you the one in control? " 

She stood up and revealed a corpse. A green scarf fluttered in the wind, tattered and broken. The girl came nearer and the knife had this... Red glow. She was almost infront of you, when her black SOUL turned blue. She was thrown against the wall. 

" stay the hell away from her. " she stood up steadily and looked to the skeleton. Sans. " kids like you... " his eye sockets dissapeared. "  **s h o u l d  b e  b u r n i n g  i n  h e l l . . .** "

" How hilarious. This will be fun. " you glared as you felt your magic flaring. No. Freaking. Way. You used an attack clone to hit her, but she dodged. You dismissed it before she could strike it. 

Why was Sans here? Is this a shared dream or something? Who was this girl? Those questions went around your head as you and your skeleton were dodging attacks.

This place feels... Non-existent. Maybe... This really  _was_ a dream. Sans tripped over a leg while dodging an attack. You looked to see... the leg belonged to your mother.

Aw HEEEEEELL NAW. 

She gripped the knife. You attemted to create a defense clone, but it didn't work! Why the heck not?? The knife glowed red. Nope nope nope nope. You created a replacement clone. No way, were you going to let him get dusted! 

The knife swung down and you felt pain in your chest. A long bloody slash was on your torso and you couldn't help but cough some blood up. Maybe for dramatic tension? Or maybe from the shock of pain. You looked to Sans, his pinpricks were tiny. " Wake the hell up, Lazybones. " you winked as your legs buckled. You fell...

XXXXXX 

From the compfy chair, you fell landing on your head. You gripped your head. " Damn it! "

" Oh my... Are you alright? "

" N-nah. I'm Castia. " you got up and stretched. Bones popped. Ah, when your okay with Sans again, you will give him some payback.

" Haha, barely just woken up and already you've made a joke! "

" CASTIAAA! STOP WITH THE JOKES!!! " you stopped rubbing your head for a bit when Penny and Frisk came in. Penny looked irritated.

" What's up, sis? You look irritated. Is it because of my pun-bearable jokes? " Penny let out a scream of frustration as Toriel laughed. " Heh, okay. I should stop while I'm... " you pointed at your head. " ... a head! "

She sighed, " Excuse me. " and left the room.

Frisk signed something. 'I expected her to let out an agonyzing scream of terror.'

" Wait for it. "

...

You heard screams, muffled by what you presume, is a pillow. Both you and Toriel fell into hysterical laughter. Penny came back. " I have returned... " her voice was almost gone. Heh. Frisk tugged at Toriel's dress.

" What is it my child? " they started signing.

'How do we leave the ruins?' On normal situations, you would have said "not now" since you were too lazy. But this is a song and dance that the kid's done before. Plus, you wanna see your Bone-Boy again. 

" Erm... H-how about some interesting snail facts instead? " Frisk repeated what they asked. Gosh, you felt sorry for Toriel. But... They know what they're doing... You hope. " Um... I must go do something. " she made like a banana and left.

" What is the plan, Frisk? " Penny stood ready for the 'Time Captain'. 

'We gotta grab at the situation by the horns!' Three long moments went by, until you started laughing and Penny groaned.

Wonder what's gonna happen next... 

XXXXXX

What. In. The hell. Was. That? 

Sans gripped his skull. That was one nightmare... You were there... And... Just... What?? He couldn't really explain it with words. The day before, he was already very frustrated. And yet grateful. Frisk reset and hopefully the good song and dance will happen again. He'll admit, he was frustrated and all that they reset... But the good thing is, Penny is alive, you're happy and don't remember anything.

If they get out, he'll find you and make you his again. It ached his SOUL that you weren't there. And when he thought back... That the last thing he did before the reset was brake up with you... hurt you... He regretted it with every bone in his body.

And your mother... The red eyes, knife and innocent smile... Black SOUL... Frisk had already told him, or rather, signed to him about Chara. How the little devil came was beyond him. Frisk said she was gone... But apparently not.

" LAZYBONES! " ah, time to go back into character. " IT IS TIME TO WAKE UP! YOU NEED TO GO TO WORK! "

Sans got up quickly, even surprising himself. He'll have to see if he'll be giving the kid a bad time or a pun time.

XXXXXX

Fire. Fireballs freaking everywhere. You were forced to even use your clones to defend Penny and the kid. Toriel was very surprised that her magic actually faltered

You started singing. Knowing you were COMPLETELY out of tune and could cause ear cancer. But, this song was PERFECT right now! " This. Goat is on fiiiiiire! " Toriel stopped and simply started laughing on the floor. Lol, as people would call it. You call it roflmao. " Toriel! We will be fine! You don't have to worry! You ear me? " 

" Yes! The only thing that could kill us is her singing! That may make us bleed out of our ears! " Wow. Thanks. Penny.

Just- wow. Ouch.

Frisk started signing somethings that you didn't get. Because you were just... On fire with the puns! But what you did hear, was Toriel agreeing to letting you go. Thank the gods. She went upstairs and Penny was tearing up. You could guess why. Frisk signed to you. 'What's wrong with her?'

" Hm? Oh, she really loves dramatic things. "

" It would have been completely perfect if you didn't sing or pun. "

" Sorry. I guess punning is just tuned into my brain. "

" Why must you do this to me?! "

You smirked at her. She was trying to fight back the smile. " Aw, come on. You're smiling. "

" I am and I hate it! "

XXXXXX

Sans was near the door, waiting for the kid to open it. He swore he heard a scream of what he could only describe as the scream of the damned. Damn it, if this was going to be a genocide route... But then again, Toriel never screamed when the kid killed her. So this was weird. He saw the door open, then immediately close.

...

Huh.

" this is new. "

XXXXXX

Holy macaroni with cheese and a side of steaming hot s**t! It was COLD. You looked to Penny. The only thing suitable for the cold outside she had on, were her big boots and scarf. You would not recommend running in the cold with the blouse and shorts she had on.

" You will freeze outside Penny. " she stared for a moment and sighed. But Frisk took out a large blanket from their inventory. Or what you call, the bag of tricks. They were like Lifepool! Pulling out things from simply nowhere sometimes! " Huh. Okay, that's helpful. " Penny wrapped herself in the blanket.

" Thank you Frisk! The Great Penny appreciates it! " they nodded before pushing the door open. You zipped your jacket and pulled the hoodie up.

This will be snow problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter is done! I hoped you enjoyed it! Baaaai! Until next chapter we meet!
> 
> (~°♡°)~


	55. Into the Cold!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go out into the cold!

Even if your jacket was zipped up and all, you still felt like you were turning into a popsicle. You had the most suitable clothes here and yet you were the only one chattering your teeth from the cold! You couldn't even feel your hands anymore! The three of you were walking in the snow, went over a large branch and continued. Then heard a crack.

Where the hell were you?? A horror movie!? You noticed Penny moving faster. By the speed she's going compared to yours, you're going to be left behind.

You looked back and swore to all the gods and more in existence! That you saw snow.

...

Yep.

Oh, and a creepy stalker or something following you! That's totally normal! Soon you three got to a... Well... A gate, maybe? Footsteps could be heard behind you.

"  **h u m a n s . . .  d o n ' t  y o u  k n o w  h o w  t o  g r e e t  a  p a l ?** " Wasn't this Sans' creepy voice? Damn, he's a walking skeleton who can scare the s**t out of people, but can hardly stand watching the Strolling Dead?? That makes no sense!

You blame infidelity. Whatever it meant. You just heard Mattshea say it in one of his videos once and decided, that you wanted to say it too. "  **t u r n  a r o u n d  a n d  s h a k e  m y  h a n d . . .** " Or rather, think it, in this case. You did the first part but were apparently too slow, since the kiddo beat ya to it.

A fart sound eminated.

.

..

...

Hysterical! You snickered almost uncontrollably as Penny groaned. " hehe. the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. its  _always_ funny. " Finally regaining control over yourself, you smirked.

" Really? I'm finding a big boned skeleton humerus right now. "

" you are tickling my funny bone. "

" Welp! Get ready because I'm going tibia here all night! " Penny facepalmed.

" i'm Sans. Sans the skeleton. " You were about to tell him that you remembered him, when your sister came up.

" Hello Sans! I am the Great Penny! And this is my sister, Castia! " oh yeah. You didn't tell Penny that Sans remembers it all. You noticed Sans' grin drop into a grimace. Damn, he must be dissapointed right now. This is not the payback you wanted to give him. You smirked.

" so... you guys are humans. that's hilarious. "

" Obvious sentence is obvious. Oh, and don't worry Sans. We remember you. " he blinked. Hm, were you too on the nose there?

" uh.. hehe. what do ya mean? "

" I  _mean_ Bone-Boy, that Frisk reset the whole place when... You know what, happened. And our last conversation was a damn argument. " 

...

" ARGUMENT?! " Oh yeah. Penny was still there. You forgot sometimes whenever she got quite, because she was normally always so loud.

" Okay, okay. Well, we'll talk about it later. So what's gonna happen next? "

" uhh... heh. well, Paps is a human hunting fanatic. i think he's coming there. " He led you three past the gate thingy and in a small open area. With some post there. You presume it belongs to Sans. But for some reason, there was a lamp... Huh.

" SANS! " ah, that voice. You have never been happier to hear skeletor's voice before. Papyrus stood there. 

" sup bro? " 

" HAVE YOU SEEN A HUMAN?? "

" nope. "

" OKAY! " he ran away again.

...

.....

What.

Sans chuckled and shrugged. Penny looked to him. " Doesn't he know we're human? "

" bro never saw a human before. "

" And you have? "

" yep. i met twins. kindness and bravery. they were... interesting. " yeah. Uhm. Okay.

Frisk started signing something. 'What now?' 

" well, we could go to my place after the puzzles. " Penny gasped and grabbed Sans, picking him up into the air with no problems.

" PUZZLES?! THE GREAT PENNY SHALL SOLVE THEM!! " she let him fall to the ground and started running ahead. Ah, she's so cool.

XXXXXX

Three hours. Out in the damn cold. Waiting for Penny to finish the puzzles. You were in Snowdin now and felt like you were going to fall over now from the cold, lack of food and no naps.  Papyrus was showing Frisk and Penny around after Penny insisted, to show good manners. Until now, he still doesn't know you're human. He just thinks that Penny is just seriously interested in puzzles. And he isn't wrong.

" O-oh my g-god... I-i'm freezing m--my butt off... "

" heh. the cold just goes right through me. "

" Sans, I will b-bitch slap you t-to the surface if y-you don't shut up... "

" come on, don't show me the cold shoulder here. " he sighed and took off his jacket, draping it over you. Basically giving you two jackets... " so uh... what are ya doing here anyway? "

" Living in an ice age. "

" i meant underground. "

" Penny and I aren't just going to wait for who knows how many months or days. Depending how long Frisk takes. " he grinned, then silence. Awkward as all hell.

" Sister!! " Penny ran out of the shop. " There's a bunny there! And she sells baked things! And there's a Christmas tree here too! " you nodded.

" C-cool sis... "

" Are you cold? "

" N-no, I'm shivering b-because I'm b-bored... " she stared at you... Loading. Then her eyes realized in realization.

" Sarcasm?? " you nodded. " Bwahahaha! I am getting better and better at finding these stuff out! " Papyrus and Frisk ran out of the shop.

" PENNY! FRISK AND I WERE WONDERING WHERE YOU RAN TO! "

" I'm sorry Papyrus! But my sister is getting cold! "

" NYEH?! YOUR SISTER IS COLD?! FEAR NOT PENNY! MY SPAGHETTI SHALL WARM HER UP! " Oh god... Sans leaned onto you and whispered. 

" don't worry, i'll get you something from Grillbz later. "

Papyrus led the three of you to a house full of Christmas lights... It was actually pretty nice. " Papyrus, y-you did a g-great job at p-putting the lights u-up... "

" CASTIA! I AM GLAD THAT YOU THINK THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS DID THIS! BUT IT WAS IN FACT MY BROTHER! HE DID SOMETHING FOR ONCE! THOUGH I STILL WONDER HOW HE MANAGED TO GET SOME SO HIGH... "

" are you calling me lazy? "

" YES! "

" aw... bro, you're breaking my metaphorical heart. "

Both your sister and Papyrus flung they're hands dramatically into the air.

" SANS!! " he chuckled and opened the door. The house looked nice. There was a dirty sock near the TV for some reason though. You all went in and IMMEDIATELY waddled to the couch and lied down.

" CASTIA! ARE YOU RESORTING TO MY LAZYBONES' BROTHER'S WAYS?! "

" Nah, I'm resorting to  _my_ laziness. " you closed your eyes while still hearing talking. " G'night. "

" Sister! Now is not the time for sleep! "

XXXXXX

" Zzzz... " Sans chuckled as Penny groaned. Man, you sure were tired. A part of him still couldn't believe that you were here. But he was happy that you were. Penny ran into the kitchen with Papyrus and he sat down near you. You were snoring away. He traced one of his phalanges over your red cheeks. Frisk smiled.

" heh. i'm going to correct the mistake i did. i was such a bonehead. " Frisk nodded as they went into the kitchen. He whispered into your ear before checking, to make sure they wouldn't burn the house down.

" love ya babe. " he stood up but heard you murmur something.

" Mmm... Love you too... " his non-existent heart fluttered at that statement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! This was fun to write! On some side notes that have little to do with the story and is pretty much just between you and me...
> 
> What do you think Castia or Penny's theme song would be? I'm not sure yet about Penny, but I think the Megalovania dance remix would go great for Cas! Write what you think though!
> 
> Also! I got new glasses! Wanted to just let it out since nobody in class gave a damn.
> 
> And about the twins, Kindness and Bravery. I added that because after this fanfic, I know exactly what I'll be writing next!
> 
> Until next chapter guys! *jumps on a magical unicorn and fades away into her imaginary land~...*


	56. Make up, Plans and Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heh, like how the most of the music suggestions were Megalovania or Bonetrousle remixes. And one creepy song that was out of place. I'm not going to name names. But you know who you are. 
> 
> ("`-') 
> 
> Also, my new glasses are purple just so you guys know!

You woke up. Huh. Still in the house. It seemed that all the lights were off. You were being cuddled by Penny on the couch. Using a replacement clone, you freed yourself. Hopefully the skelebros have something to drink. Your mouth felt dry. Inside the kitchen, there was a hell of a sink. How the hell were you going to get up there?! You grabbed a glass and now you were thinking.

Hm...

Time for physical fitness!!! You started the climbing attempt and were failing horribly. " heh. what are ya doing? "

" I'm trying to get up there to have something to drink. " A blue aura surrounded you and you were brought up. Prefect. You filled the glass and were brought back down. You drank as the two of you were silent. Damn, this was awkward. You finished the drink then looked to him. He was leaning onto the counter and looked thoughtful. 

Sighing, you put the glass on the counter and were about to leave when you felt his skeletal hand grab yours. About time. " h-hey. so... should we talk...? "

" I dunno Bone-Boy. You tell me. What do you think? " 

" i was a bonehead. a dumb non-existent ass. an idiot. " you nodded. That was enough. " i'm sorry. i really am. i hope you can forgive me and... maybe... erhm... nevermind, you don't have to- " you grabbed him by his shirt and gave him a kiss. Then leaned forward to whisper where his ear would be.

" My payback will be humerus. I forgive you, Marshmallow. "

" ... god, i love you so much babe... " he hugged you tightly.

" I love you too...  _Sansy~_ " you laughed as he started sputtering. " Haha!" he facepalmed.

" ya got me... " he swept his leg under yours, making you trip! Thankfully he 'saved' you. With the apostrophes. " gotcha. "

You rolled your eyes and pat his chest. Or lack thereof. " My 'hero'. " he grinned and leaned for a kiss. But of course, it can't be perfect. The lights went on.

" SANS! " your Bone-Friend let you go, letting you fall down! " WHAT ARE YOU AND CASTIA DOING?! " you looked to Sans who was pretty blue.

" uuuh... " poor skeleton. His innocent brother who hopefully isn't with the gay autobot yet, is curious. " well... you see Pap... "

" We're becoming friends. "

" yes! that is exactly it. " Papyrus seemed very happy. " also, she said there wasn't enough space on the couch. so she wanted to stay in my room. platonically. " Pushing your luck there, Sans. Papyrus groaned.

" CASTIA, MY BROTHER'S ROOM IS EXTREMELY MESSY. I WOULD ONLY ALLOW IT, IF HE CLEANED HIS ROOM! IF THERE IS, HOWEVER, NO SPACE ON THE COUCH! YOU MAY STAY IN MY ROOM WITH FRISK! "

... Oh god. " P-Paps...! " now you were stuttering. And probably blushing too. " I-I wouldn't wanna disturb a future royal guard with his... Uh... Beauty sleep! " You found out about the royal guard thing when Penny was doing the puzzles and Papyrus was gloating about himself. The Cinnamon Roll shook his head.

" NONSENSE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS INSISTS! " he didn't even ask questions anymore, just picked you up and ran upstairs. He was just as fast as Penny. And you saw your life flashing before your eyes! Timelines crashing into eachother and the feeling to barf, building up.

He almost knocked his door off the hinges as he got in. Its a miracle that Penny didn't wake up. She was cranky as hell if you woke her up by force. You learned that when she was a bit younger.

(FLASHBACK)

You shook Penny awake. " Come on Penny... You wanted to see the sunrise, right? "

" Nuuh... " you rolled your eyes and placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking a bit harder.

" Come o- " she slapped your hand away!

" SHUT UP!! " Penny grabbed her pillow and turned around. Soon, she was snoring softly.

.... "  _You_ told me to wake you up for this... " You sighed and made your way back to bed.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Yep. Papyrus placed you on his red race car bed beside Frisk, then lied down beside you. He closed his eye sockets and after a while, you heard soft 'nyeh's.

Hm...

You slept with the lazy Marshmallow... And now you are going to sleep with his Cinnamon Roll of a younger brother...

...

HMM.....

No matter how adorable the Cinnamon Roll and the kiddo are... You are filled...

With uncomfortability... If that even is a real word... Though seeing Papyrus will definately help you in your payback to Sans. You closed your eyes and dreamed that you had internet down here. 

Internet... Everybody's best friend. Also, you'll need to ask Papyrus for some paper and a pencil before Sans wakes up.

XXXXXX

Sans woke up with a chuckle. He couldn't help but laugh! You still... Accepted him! Took him back. Gods, he didn't deserve you. He'll be sure to make it up to you. A third date.

Actually... Technically it would be the first date, right? Yeah. So a first date with you at Grillby's, then maybe... If you want something to like, draw with... He could get it. Better quality coloring pencils and stuff.

Then maybe a movie. He'd watch a horror movie with you, if that would make you happy. And...

Well...

The side objective would be the Bone-Zone. But he'd settle for a threesome with sleep too.

He looked to his side to see... a note? ' To Bone-Boy ~♡ ' huh. He took the note and opened it.

XXXXXX

You were sipping a glass of water when you heard a scream of terror from Sans' room. Penny jumped up. " What happened?! " 

You casually stopped drinking and said in an even tone.

" Fontcest happened. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually like a lot of fontcest fic. I just think that Sans would not really agree.  
> Also, woohoo! Its 3 in the freaking morning!


	57. A Lazy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess what? You have internet! Woohoo!

" So... No work today, Lazybones? " he shook his head as you both stared at little fire he made in the kitchen. Penny came in.

" What's with the fire? "

" fontcest. " " Fontcest. " you sighed and stuffed your hands in your pocket, only to feel something. Your phone. You put it on, it was 69% and it was 3pm. Cool. But a specific thing caught your eye. You gasped and Sans looked to you. 

" I can't. F***ing. Believe it. "

" Don't swear! Also, what's wrong? " you triumphantly raised your hands into the air! You feel so fulfilled now! You were with your Bone-Friend! No rascist people around judging you for it and...

" I HAVE INTERNET DOWN HERE!! " Penny blinked and grabbed her phone.

" I don't... " she looked to yours and gasped. " Castia! Your phone! The back! " eh? You looked at the back of your phone. There was your trademarked blue magic diamond thing on it. And weirdest thing was that it was glowing pink! 

What.

2 text messages came from a 'That DUDE' at that moment.

' Jay from the Kubz Scouts is that DUDE! '

' Btw, I totally put some magic in your phone! Lmao! ' Okay, he gave you internet. You texted back.

' Everything you have ever done is now forgiven. '

' :3 '

" I can watch youtube! Oh my god! " Sans couldn't stop wheezing from laughter. Penny rolled her eyes.

" Great, another reason to be lazy... " you grabbed Penny's hips, since you couldn't get to her shoulders.

" Sis. I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation. I. Can. Watch. Youtube. You'd probably have a lot of pun breaks. " her eyes widened in realization.

" Not a single thing would brake as often. You'd be happy, I'd be living neigh pun free. " She raised her hands into the air. " THIS MUST BE CELEBRATED WITH SPAGHETTI! Since that's the only thing with all the ingredients here... "

" well, better spa-get-ti onto it. " she facepalmed as you and your skelly left the kitchen.

XXXXXX

You were watching a Planet of Piececraft lore video from Nobbel87 after you were bored of Slightlygriff playing the Strolling Dead game. Sans left after he saw Griff die to a zombie but came back when you started the lore video.

" so... should i get you some new clothes? since... ya know, its cold? "

" I dunno... The brand I like doesn't exist here... "

" oh. it has to be the brand? " you nodded. Every clothing you had and the ones you have on, was from this brand. " i guess a double jacket would have to do when you go out. " Apparently- wait what?

" Why would I go back? "

" what? do you not want to be in the sunlight? be pale? never go out? what are you, a vampire? " Psht.

" No, I am just someone who really likes Planet of Piececraft and a skeleton. " Frisk took your phone away from you and tapped in a few things- suddenly it buzzed. You took your phone back. It was from...Lily?

' Hey, u said u needed help? House is empty tho. ' Why in the flying f**k would you want her to- Oh. Right. She doesn't know about your powers yet.

' You broke in? And gods, speak in english! This isn't a video game! '

' I may have broken in. Srry, not srry. Where r u? '

' vacation '

' bulls**t. '

' underground '

' horses**t. '

' Toilet, reading yaoi on phone. '

' ... '

' :3 '

' ew. I'll take my leave. '

' Thanks. '

' np. ' You sighed and put the phone down, looking to your side, you saw both the kid and Sans who were eavesdropping.

" Ahem. " they both looked to you.

" what's 'yaoi'? " 'What's a 'yaoi'? ' 

" Ask your parents. " you huffed and got up. They stood up and followed where you went. " You are not letting this go, are you? " they shook their heads. " Fine. Give me a paper and pencil. "

XXXXXX

You drew three different pictures. The last one was just to embarass Sans. You pointed at the first one. It is you and your sister holding hands, with a heart in the middle.

" Okay, if me and my sister were so to say, in a relationship... That would be called incest. Incest is when you're in a relationship with someone you are related to. " you pointed at the picture you drew of Papyrus and Mettaton with a heart between them. " If there are two guys in a relationship, it would be called yaoi. And lastly... " you pointed at a picture of Sans and Papyrus together. " If there are two skeletons who are guys, siblings and who's names are fonts... It would be considered as fontcest. " you smiled as Frisk listened eagerly while Sans facepalmed. His bony fingers made a bone clanking sound as they hit his face.

" There are more, but I don't know what they're called. Ask Alphys. She'll be sure to know. " You liked to see Sans blushing furiously, even though you aren't at all. Get dunked on.

" Frisk! " your sister was yelling from the kitchen. " Come help me for a bit with the pasta! " the kiddo left and now you were alone with Sans.

" you are dead to me. "

" Get dunked on. "

" i'll invite Jerry and leave you alone with him for the rest of the day. "

" No Bonezone then. " he rolled his eye sockets. " And no ketchup. " that got his attention.

" damn it. you win. " you both shared a chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! Omg! Look! I drew stuff!  
> Castia's Bad Time  
> pic.twitter.com/8jUsqqSWaF
> 
> Underswap! Castia and Penny!  
> pic.twitter.com/D8npRZbBSo  
> pic.twitter.com/hDfmYA4DAt  
> I like the idea of Castia still having her powers. :3
> 
> Underswap Penny and Papyrus! (I suck at drawing Pap)  
> pic.twitter.com/Yyu6pmUdjf
> 
> Underswap Castia and Sans!  
> pic.twitter.com/qnIvaOVWwF
> 
> I think I might write an Underswap version of this! \\(°♡°)/


	58. Since when were you the one in Control?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yup. They're back. Chara is a b**ch. Or Bastard. Not sure.

You sat on the couch. Sans went off to get something from Grillby while Penny and Frisk are playing in Papyrus' room, after the kiddo insisted. You got tired of watching videos and were lazing on the couch, occasionally spinning around on it. 

It was late an you were getting bored.

You were swinging your legs in the air when you felt a tug. A tug at your chest. " Eh? " your SOUL came out. It had less cracks... and there was a slightly white glow to the pink now. " Woah. " It looked amazing... But... It didn't come out for no reason... you got off the couch quickly and looked around. The place was empty. Even the couch you just got off of. It was just gone! You were just in an empty house... " What in the hell...? "

"  _I am the demon that comes when you say its name..._ " a little kid in a green sweater with yellow striped appeared infront of you... Wasn't this the kid from the dream? They had brown eyes and a sickenly sweet smile. But of course, you  _are_ a smartass.

" Is the name 'Bored'? "

" ... "

" Brat, maybe? Red Eye? Sorry, I really don't think I said a name kiddo. " you scratched the back of your head and chuckled when they had an annoyed expression.

" SHUT UP. " you stopped and grinned at them. They sighed and regained composure. " Just like the worthless comedian... Though its funny... " they winked and held a red knife infront of her chest." I killed your sister once... And you're just making jokes about me... I wonder who's the real demon here... " ... What? You glared at them " Ah.. Got your attention now? " you saw something blur in, infront of them. They now had a worn blue jacket on with blood. Papyrus' tattered scarf on and Penny's scarf, tattered and being used as a belt. They were covered in dust and blood. " What do you think~? " 

She raised her knife in the air, pointing at you. "  _Its all fun and games until someone gets hurt..._ " Yeah. Uhm. Screw this kid. Your options appeared.

FIGHT  ACT  ITEMS  MERCY 

You clicked the fight button and got ready to summon some clones. Snapping your fingers so your clones came and smack this kid's ass to Uranus... heh. Problem was-

"  _Nobody came..._ " they mused. Damn. It went to her action. She attacked and you just barely missed, your jacket's fluff getting damaged. You gasped. 

"  _ **Y o u  s h o u l d n ' t  h a v e  d o n e  t h a t . . .**_ " Cool! You can do the creepy voice thing too! Somehow... Mmmagic! You ran into the kitchen, dodging the kid's knife as you ran! You grabbed the nearest object in reach. A knife. You clicked ATTACK and charged for them. But they dodged! Running to the door and flinging it open!

" I wonder how much LV I can gather while you run after me~! " they ran outside. You followed them.

They were running back- where Sans' post was... damn this kid. You felt chills up your back but kept running after them. Who knows what they might do when left unchecked! Finally in front of the post they were. Blood was on the white snow. But now was your chance! You smashed the fight button as you attacked. They dodged in a blink of an eye!

They giggled and snapped their fingers. Three blue daggers appeared behind them. Meh, Jay was cooler actually. " Heh. You are one freaky kid, aren't you...? "You dodged their attacks! It was as if they weren't even trying to kill you right now!

" Hihi~. Such a comedian... "You slashed at them again, but they grabbed your hand having a large grin on their face. You felt a familiar blue aura surround you. You were brought into the air and blinked. 

Where the kiddo was, stood instead- Sans. " What? "

XXXXXX 

Sans didn't expect to hear from Grillby that there was no more ketchup left. So he went to his post to get some. He put the ketchup into the bag and turned around. He saw you running to him. Aw... can't resist jumping his bones? But upon nearer expection... he noticed...

Your left eye glowed pink. The other glowed red... You had a sick grin on your face and were holding a knife. " what...? h-hey... babe? Castia? " you slashed at him and he dodged! Damn, what the hell was happening right now?? He summoned three blue bones behind him. He just needs to stop you...  

" Heh. You are one freaky kid, aren't you? " Heh, last he checked... He wasn't even a virgin! Well- then again. The whole thing reset. That means... He's... a...

...

God damn it, Frisk. Sans felt like a loser now. He swatted his hand and the bones flew for you. You dodged them with an all too familiar skill. Was this...Chara?

" Hihi~. Such a comedian... " you slashed at him again. That wasn't even your voice... It was the one he knew all too well. He dodged your attack and grabbed your wrist. Using his gravity magic, he raised you into the air. The red eye dissapeared and now both eyes were glowing pink. " What? " You were in control again! But alas, he realised this too late, as he flicked his hand and you were thrown to the side!

XXXXXX

Damn, your arm hurt like hell upon impact with the ground! " Sans! " he was by your side in a second! He gently took you and held you tight. Gods, you just noticed how cold it was now... You held him tightly and your eyes felt wet... Damn were you crying? " What happened?? I... I was fighting against a creepy kid one moment...! " he stroked your hair.

" ssh... calm down, kay...? its okay... you're safe now... " you felt your grip on the knife, but quickly threw it away! Why in the hell were you still holding that??

" Oh my god... Was I attacking you?? " he stopped at those words, then slowly nodded. " F**k! " you let go of him, as if he was burning hot fire. But he had an iron grip on you, trying to further calm you down... " Sans! I could have killed you! You only have 1HP! " 

He chuckled. " heh, i'm not that easy to kill babe. i'm just happy to have you back. " he took off his jacket and wrapped it around you. You shivered when it touched you. It reminded you of what you saw the kid in... He led you to his post and grabbed the bag. You caught a glimpse of what seemed to be a camera before he teleported you back home. 

XXXXXX 

Papyrus was back and Penny looked very worried. Frisk saw you and was signing something you didn't quite get. 

" Sister! There you are!! I was so worried! " Penny hugged you tightly, even pulling you up into the aor in the process. But you still felt sick in your stomach. You almost killed Sans... And the same could have happened to Penny or Frisk or Papyrus if they were around!

" Hey sis... I'm bone-tired. " she let go of you, letting you fall to the ground. Papyrus groaned. 

" I am forbidding hugs. "

" Aw... Sis, don't show me the cold shoulder... " she stuck her tongue out as Sans walked you upstairs.

" SANS, WHERE ARE YOU BRINGING CASTIA?? "

" to my room. she's exhausted. i can feel it in my bones. "

" SANS! STOP WITH THE PUNS! ALSO, YOU CAN'T BRING HER TO YOUR ROOM UNTIL YOU'VE CLEANED UP! I TOLD YOU THAT BEFORE I LEFT- "

" i know bro. that's why i'm bringing her there. " ... Did he just imply that he cleaned his, presumably, messy room for you? Papyrus ran past you and flung Sans' door open.

...

" ... AMAZING... CASTIA! I BELIEVE YOU ARE A GOOD INFLUENCE ON MY BROTHER! THOUGH I STILL WONDER  _WHY_ HE WANTS YOU IN HIS ROOM SO BADLY... " Penny snorted and stiffled giggles. " AHA! I KNOW! ITS BECAUSE YOU TWO ARE... " he paused for dramatic tension... " ... BEST FRIENDS! " 

... Penny broke into laughter and even fell onto the floor. Papyrus made a confused 'Nyeh' sound as Frisk wiggled they're eyebrows at you. You were blushing.

But if you were blushing, then that means that Sans was blushing FURIOUSLY. " Right Papyrus! T-that is precisely it- Bwahahahaha! "

He led you into the room and closed the door behind him. You could still hear the laughter from outside of the room. You even heard Penny crack a pun. " Hope you get into a bone-ifide situation! Bwahaha! " for freakin' sakes Penny. She was abusing the pun examples you ever gave her.

Sans brought you onto the bed and had a predatory look on his face. Oh. OOOOOOH.

" What- here?? Now?? " his face turned into embarrassment and concern. 

" s-sorry! should i stop? "

"  _Oh no._ By all means, do what you were going to do. "

" you mean -who- i'm gonna do... " his face was predatory again as his tongue came out and licked his teeth. Damn.

Too smooth, Marshmallow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew a Penny right here...   
> pic.twitter.com/6Xb4bPf2FW 
> 
> And a possesed Castia attacking Sans thing here...  
> pic.twitter.com/3sxTjnr6lj 
> 
> I love you guys who stay with the story! If I could, I would hug you all!


	59. You are Mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All yours. ~♡. Warning! This is smut!

He smirked and had you pinned. Welp. Okay, you don't have to do anything. He leaned forward and you felt something wet press against your lips. Okay, scratch that last statement. You  _do_ have to do something. You opened your mouth and his tongue pushed its way inside. As you were occupied, he slipped your jacket off while you swung your legs around him. He pulled away, a line of blue glowing saliva still connected your tongues...

" Welp, wonder what'll happen now. "

" i'm going to do an experiment. "

" Okay... Doctor Sans. " he blushed madly at that and halted his movements.

" you ruined it. " you had to start laughing. He chuckled and had a loving grin. " heh. i love it when you laugh... "  he leaned forward to your neck. You moved your head to the side to give him more access. You felt him bite softly. 

" Don't hold back ya little Marshmallow. I want my bite mark back. " he rolled his eye sockets with a chuckle.

" again, you're only a few centimeters taller then me. " you chuckled and gave him a seductive look. Atleast, you hoped it was seductive.

" Tooth be told, its rude to keep someone waiting~ " he bit down harder and you felt a sharp pain. You bit your lip so you don't make a sound as he was lapping at the wound. " Was that all you wanted to experiment on...? " he ran a hand to your pants, taking them off for you along with the underwear, then going down with his skull. 

" i'm going to kiss different lips now. " What- he ran his tongue along your clitoris, teasing it. You let out a long moan as he continued his work. Every once and a while, teasing your entrance with his phalanges.

"  _Saaaahns~ fuck...._ " he nipped at the nub making you gasp. That sly bitch. He dipped his head so his tongue entered you. His thumb gently stroking over the sensitive nub. You rocked your hips to get some thrust out of that tongue of his. He chuckled against you, vibrating your body slightly. "  _Gaah~ m-more!_ " he slipped a finger into your entrance, still not stopping the circles on your nub he was making with his thumb.

Your eyes were half lidded and you couldn't see quite clearly. But by the look Sans was giving you with his glowing eye... You were sure he liked it. " you like to get tongue fucked by me, don't ya...? " he was growling slightly as he continued. But his eye didn't leave you, as he was still awaiting your answer. His tongue curled up inside you, then straightened again as it slid against your walls.

"  _Gods yessss~_ " He chuckled. "  _M-more please..._ " he slowed his actions in a teasingly matter. He just became slower. Nothing new. That little-

" beg. " .....

... Asshat.

You whimpered as he halted his actions comepletely. "  _Pl-please~ I need more..._ " he slowly moved his tongue again. But not by much. "  _Fuck~.... Please... Bone Daddy~... " _he blushed madly. Heh. Did you go too far with- he stuck in two more fingers and started moving at a rapid speed. You were pretty sure that you were moaning all over the freakin' place.

You kept repeating two things. 'Sans' and 'Yes'.

But there has got to be a way to pleasure him right now too... Right? You smirked and felt your magic coming to your will. You created a clone behind Sans. He looked up when you stopped saying things and were instead only panting and moaning. He must of noticed your glowing eyes because he flinched when your clone started touching him. The clone slid his jacket lower and gave him a soft bite on his vertebrae. A hand lightly stroking against his ribs and another playfully sliding a finger along his spine. He groaned against you and continued his work.

His face was blue and he was clearly enjoying this. " Heh... You're really kinky... you know that...?  _Fuck~_ "

" y-you can't judge. you are literally-  _shit~... getting tongue and finger fucked by a skeleton._ " you thrusted your hips forward getting his tongue a bit deeper. Your clone's hand teasing his spine, moved over to his hips. Gently sliding his shorts down. You could see the blue glow from there already. "  _yeah~... you're a dirty skelefucker..._ " 

You were so near... Just a bit more- he pulled his fingers and tongue out. You moaned your dissaproval. He pulled your legs over his shoulders.

" Look who seems impatient now~... " he blushed and rolled his eye sockets, but still had a playful grin.

" shut up. " he pulled his shorts lower and his blue girth came out. He teased your clitoris as your clone continued fondling his ribs, making him groan in pleasure.

" Toucan play at this game... " he grinned.

" owl say. " The head rubbed at your entrance for a bit, before slowly stretching it. It was wide. How wide, you ask? Wider then his tongue and three fingers to say the least. He slid it further in until you had it all.

" It feels so warm~... " he slowly started thrusting. The clone continued its work. It felt nice but your position, pinned, was a bit uncomfortable. You wiggled your hands in hopes that he would notice. He did.

God  _does_ exist.

He got you into a sitting position on him and thrusted upwards. You spread your legs further. He held your torso with one hand to have a grip. His other hand went under your shirt and was teasing one of your nipples.

" god~ ... it feels so good.  _fuuuuck~..._ " his warm breath chilled you... To the bone! 

His pace quickened. This is the fastest you've ever seen the Lazybones. " and its mine... " he was growling... Is it wrong of you to think, that its a turn on? " i'm yours... " a deep thrust. " and you're mine... " his pace was quickening to an unbelievable speed. He was no longer following a rhythm, just thrusting deep and fast. 

The he hit a spot that made you see stars. " _Yes! Yes, Sans!_ " he noticed and started to aim that specific spot. Soon, you came to your peak, moaning out his name. Your clone dispersed from lack of concentration. It was a miracle that it even lasted that long. 

But Sans continued thrusting, still trying to hit that, now, extremely sensitive spot. " Fuck! _Ah~ don't stooop~! "_ you were practically quivering and if Sans wasn't holding you, your knees would have given away. 

" mine... mine... mine... " his thrusts were lagging and you noticed blue sweat beads run down his skull. The hand on your torso moved to stroke your clitoris lightly, but quickly. You were already hitting your peak again...

" _S-Sans~ I'm going to-...!_ "

 **" y o u  a r e  m i n e . . .** **"** you moaned as you went over the edge. He made one final, deep thrust before you felt him filling you. You both panted and made a few weak thrusts before falling on you... " i love you... "

" I love... You too... Bone Daddy... " light blush went over his cheeks, but he seemed really tired. Soon, he was snoring away. His cock dissapeared, along with his cum. He cuddled against you, while you thought about what he told you.

' you are mine... '. Heh.

" All yours... " you mumbled before falling asleep... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew more stuff! 
> 
> Me when I write this stuff!  
> pic.twitter.com/mHxjliUtvF
> 
> No ketchup for Sans!  
> pic.twitter.com/wEfQTDmYdn
> 
> *says nothing, just blushes...*  
> pic.twitter.com/OUbgLhX3YC
> 
> And this. Because I think its cute.  
> pic.twitter.com/062y3NsMnb
> 
> I hoped you "liked" this chapter! And until next time!


	60. Undyne, Oh my God.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHA! I CAN'T- *gasps for air!* UNDYNE! OH MY GOD!!

The door opened!

" NYEHEHEHE! I AM SO PROUD OF YOU BROTHER! BUT STILL! YOU MUST WAKE- " Oh great. The Cinnamon Roll saw you and Sans together in, quite the awkward position. Aka, him spooning you. You were lucky that the blanket covered most of your body.

Papyrus blinked at the both of you... His cheeks were blushing furiously orange. He raised his hands into the air and walked backwards out, closing the door..... You felt horrible.

You practically took his innocence away... Though it would have happened anyway because, well. Mettaton. Better you, then the gay autobot though. You budged Sans who just mumbled.

" ten more minutes Paps... " he cuddled you tighter.

" Fontcest confirmed. Wake up Bone-Boy. I think we just scarred your brother's life. " he blinked open his eye sockets. His cheeks grew blue as he noticed this awkward position. 

" .... Paps saw us. didn't he? " you nodded and he blushed harder. " oh my god... "

" Good luck explaining it to him. "

" oh no. you're in this too. "

" I think you mean  _you_ were in  _this_... "

" this is not helping! "

" Neither is the fact, that you're still spooning me. But, eh. " he quickly let go of you and got out of bed.  You couldn't help but start laughing!

" gods. Castia, you are legitimately, the worst. " he put his shorts on.

" Have you been watching GT Live? " he shrugged, which means 'maybe' which in turn, means 'yes'. " You edgy bitch. " he chuckled and put his turtleneck on. He threw your clothes in your face. 

" and that's just a theory. "

" A bitch theory. Thanks for bitchin'. " you put your shirt and pants on. He went out of the room while you checked your phone. 

From 'Boss'. Ugh.

' Hey, you haven't come in for quite the while. Sick? '

' Nope. '

' Then what is it? '

' Oh! Didn't I tell you?? I quit! (=^•^=) '

' What?? Wtf? '

' Lmao, bai! ' you deleted him from your contacts. That. Was. Hilarious. He totally deserved it. You went outside the room and saw Papyrus. Right. At. Your. Face. Where's Sans? How did he not notice the Cinnamon Roll?

" CASTIA! I AM NOT SURE... BUT... THAT WASN'T PLATONIC? WAS IT? "

Oh gawd. What. Should. You. Say? Your face was becoming pinker and pinker every moment... " Aaah... "

" YES, I HEARD THAT LAST NIGHT. WHAT DOES IT MEAN? " NNNNNNNNNNNNNGH... You were internally screaming... Papyrus gasped dramatically. " SANS! HELP! I THINK I BROKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!! " you could practically feel Sans get a heart attack.  Or rather, a SOUL attack.

XXXXXX

Penny giggled as Sans gagged on his ketchup. Frisk and Pap still didn't understand the sounds. But thanks to the internet... She does! Frisk was still asking questions, but she acted innocent. It always works. Hehe. 

" Wowie! That came out real quick! Nobody got much sleep because of you two. Atleast I know, I didn't. " Sans slammed his head into his hands. Now Penny gets it, why you like to tease people sometimes. The best reactions can come out of it!

" Penny. why? "

" Revenge for the puns. "

" welp. you really don't think i'm punny? "

" Stahp it.... " she hissed the words out. Sans decided that, her suggestion was a good idea right now. Papyrus came running down with you. You were unconcious. WHAT HAPPENED, WHILE HE WAS GONE FOR TWO MINUTES?? 

" SANS! YOUR- "

" PAPYRUS!! NGAAAAAH! " FUCK. UNDYNE. Sans grabbed you from Papyrus, Frisk went to Penny and he took the two, teleporting them to his room! 

... " NYEH? " Papyrus went to the door and opened it. Undyne grabbed him and gave the Cinnamon Roll a noogie. " DON'T NOOGIE THE SKELETON! DON'T NOOGIE THE SKELETON! "

XXXXXX

Sans gave you to Penny. " you have to stay here and be quiet. Undyne will attack you if she sees you. " she nodded. Before he left, Penny grabbed him. " huh. "

" I know you hurt her somehow. You may be okay right now, but if you EVER hurt her again, I will split your skull like an egg... " ... Okay. Penny is protective. He did the same when Mettaton was starting out with Papyrus. He grinned at her.

" i'd never think of it. " he teleported back down, where he heard laughing! Undyne noticed him and had a wide grin. He knew that grin. It was when she wanted to talk about perverted stuff.

" Sans! You have a girlfriend and BAN- "

" shut the hell up! " she cackled!

" Where is she?? "

" she needed to go home and went away. "

" BUT WHAT ABOUT PENNY? OR FRISK? " curse you Papyrus, for your honesty! Undyne raised a brow.

" Three at once? " he blushed furiously and desperately wanted to slam this fish into the wall, then make sushi out of her!

" and you wonder why i don't like to leave my room!? "

" Fuhuhuhu! You didn't deny it!! "

" its a NO!!! " She continued cackling while poor Papyrus still didn't get it. " look- don't you two need to train?? like, now??"

" Yeah, but now I want to meet your girlfriend and ask for some details about... Your bone. " it took all of his willpower to not summon a Gaster Blaster and blast her into the core.

" she. isn't. here. " Undyne rolled her eyes. 

" Fiiiiine. Come on Papyrus! Let's train! "

" WOWIE! ARE WE GOING TO YOUR PLACE?? "

" Nah. I burnt my place down. I'm gonna stay here for a while. " oh god. Sans looked to her.

" can't you stay at Alphys'? " as an answer, she turned on the TV. A live Mettaton show was running, featuring Alphys.

" You can guess three times. " Oh god. Oh crap. How the hell will he get Undyne out of here?? 

" you can't stay. my girlfriend and her sister are going to come by tonight and are going to sleep here. " Undyne shrugged.

" Great! I'll stay here until they come then! "

F**K!!!

XXXXXX

Penny was having a very hard time keeping her laughter in. Frisk was poking your STILL blushing face. You still weren't waking up.

" Sister, I will make you spaghetti. You seriously need a brake... " her face cracked a giggling smile. " I'm impressed that you didn't lose your voice from last night! Snrk! " 

It was becoming increasingly harder to act like you were unconcious right now. It was the only way to avoid Papyrus, after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked this... snrk! Chapter... Oh god... I can't breathe... * slaps self to make a distraction *  
> Heh. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I sure as hell did! There's also a new chapter out, of 'Blueberry and Strawberry'! 
> 
> Here's a cute picture of Underswap Castia and Blueberry Sans!  
> pic.twitter.com/8wEfk6XBTV


	61. Que the Spear of Justice!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp. I love to write ridiculous stuff.

" It was weird. That was the loudest I have ever heard your voice go. " For freakin' sakes, what has the internet done to your sister?! " Did you know your voice cracks when you- "

" Sis. I will stop with my bad puns if you stop with... that. "

" Really? "

" You bass believe it. Eel try my best. " she facepalmed, but complied. You looked to Frisk. " So... What do we do, while we wait? "

' I dunno. Normally I've continued my adventures. ' Great. So you don't know jacks**t right now. Penny sighed and put her hands against her hips.

" Sister, perhaps we can simply introduce ourselves. " You shook your head violently. You don't want her to end like one of your tables! You wouldn't even be able to survive if she... " Castia! You told me I'm the best friend anyone could have! " You felt your sins... " That if anyone could make someone who's mean, or in this case, loud and rude become good, it would be me! "

Crawling on your back.

" Penny... Sans and Frisk probably know better right now... " she rolled her eyes.

" We can't keep hiding! "

" We aren't! This is the first time we're hiding from Undyne! "

" But you hold all the time! Why?? Why not tell me something? I'm not a kid anymore! " wow, you have never heard her this mad since the time you fell asleep in a restaurant. " No matter! I shall not hide here! I'm going downstairs! "

" Oh HELL no. Penny, I'll tell you anything you need to know, just don't go. " she turned to you with a smile.

" What does [censored] mean? " ...

(°-°)

Holy. F**k.

" No. Just- no. " you were probably blushing incredibly right now. She huffed and went to the door, opening it. God have mercy.

XXXXXX

" How does she look? " Why. " Is she loud? " Does. " What's her name? " Undyne. " Is she flexible? " Have. " Do you really have a... Ya know...? " So many. " Was it good? " QUESTIONS. Sans was digging himself into his hoodie.

" Sister! Let me go!! " Uh oh. Undyne turned her head to upstairs. Sans could see Penny's head from there! Immediately, a glowing blue spear appeared in the fish woman's hands. Yelling out a battle-cry, she threw it! It missed, but only by a bit. Quickly, Undyne ran upstairs with Papyrus. Sans teleported. You eyed Undyne and kept your sister behind you. Eyes glowing fiercely.

" Damn! I didn't have enough prep time to prepare a speech! NGAAAAAH! Doesn't matter! " Penny's SOUL came out.

It glowed a brilliant green! The type of green that would be on these Mountain Dew bottles! (Because its also my favorite drink). Undyne flung her spear, aiming for Penny, but a clone took the hit instead. It didn't seem harmed too much.

Your SOUL came out. Its glow was a tad darker then it should be. Where the cracks were, Sans noticed, there was white light. The light was so faint, he could easily have missed it. 

" Listen Fishsticks. If you try to hurt my sister, I will turn you into sushi. " Undyne rolled her eyes. 

" You wanna go Punk?? Let's do this! " multiple spears appeared around you and Penny. As far as Sans could see, Frisk was hiding by his door. Its not like they could do much from here. This scenario is very new. As they flung for you, bones appeared around you and your sister. 

" U-UNDYNE! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! "

" Papyrus! What are you doing?! Those are humans! "

" I KNOW! " What- " I'VE KNOWN FOR A WHILE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS NOT STUPID AFTER ALL! BUT THEY ARE MY FRIENDS! ONE OF THEM EVEN, AS SANS WOULD CALL IT... BONED HIM! " ... The Cinnamon Roll knew! And he still asked you?! Was he  _trying_ to embarrass you this morning?! Undyne actually halted her attacks, staring at a blushing Sans. Her blue fins were blushing quite a bit as well. She turned to you. The only human who was blushing furiously. 

" ... How was it? " OH MY GOD!!! 

" Are you kidding me?! You were trying to kill me, less then a second ago! And you want to know how it was?! " her eyes widened as if she just remembered what she was doing again. She looked to Papyrus.

" Papyrus... We have to capture them. Its our duty. "

" I'M SORRY UNDYNE! BUT WHAT KIND OF FRIEND WOULD I BE IF I JUST THREW MY FRIENDS AWAY?? " Sans teleported behind you, clenching both you and Penny tightly, while inspecting your SOUL. Undyne looked between him and Papyrus.

" ... Fine!! You want to be friends with humans?? I'll have to take them by force! " She summoned a spear and charged! She struck a bone that Papyrus wielded like a sword. " How could you two do this?! They're the enemies! "

" THEY HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG! PENNY EVEN EATS MY SPAGHETTI! " Undyne looked to Penny while fighting.

" How? Tell me your secret. " You won't be a smartass about that question. You were kinda curious too.

" He is simply a great spaghetti maker! I still have much to learn from him! I didn't know you put glitter inside the sauce! " you weren't sure if she was just being nice, or if she was serious. 

Okay, the two were still attacking eachother. But you could tell that both were holding back. Neither of them wanted to harm eachother.

Papyrus didn't even have the glowing orange eye that you saw, when he pretty much threatened you not to hurt Sans. But who would believe you, that the Cinnamon Roll can be intimidating?

Aaaaaand... You're getting off track. Spears were flying in the house. You looked to Sans, if he had an idea. But he was just staring at your SOUL. " Dude. How are we... Uh. Gonna stop that? " as if just snapped from a trance, his head snapped to you.

" don't worry, Pap can handle it. " a spear flew by, almost hitting Penny. But you quickly made a clone who kicked the magical weapon away. 

" I don't have a spear Penny, Sans. " 

" Sister! You promised, no puns! "

" I also promised that I wouldn't dunk a sushi into snow. But I'm going to have to go back on that one. " 

" what. " Ah. Memories flooded back of when you were younger with Penny. Out in the snow... She said you smelled like fish. You took it as an insult at first. But then you took out a plastic bag with some foul sushi inside. That was the day you dunked the sushi into the snow. Its actually still there. Nobody dared to go near it, or touch it. Even until now. But again.

You're going off track.

This place will get wrecked if you don't do something. Your phone buzzed. You took it out to see what was happening at a time like this. " Oh f**k me. "

" now is not the time, but i'll be happy to do it again. " you shot him a glare as he kept his cheeky grin. Looking back on your phone, you noticed it was a message. From Jay.

' lmao, okay. How are you? Probably should ask that once in a while. I mean, what kind of awesome jerk would I be, if I don't ask how your day is? '

' Peachy. I'm getting attacked by a fish woman with spears. '

' Spears, huh? I like that. Calling up. Put on your camera. ' 

... What? Okay, but this is the jerk that has a weird connection with the gooey guy, that is your Bone-Friend's dad. Who slipped into the what-cha-ma-call-it? It was still humerus that instead of dramatic stuff, he just slipped on water. Anyway, an incoming call came and you put on your camera.

" Its sweet of you, that you want me to face you. But would you kindly point me to the spear wielding maniac? " Rude. You pointed your phone to Undyne. She summoned her spears, but as they appeared, they turned orange.

" What?! " Exactly your thought too, Undyne. He could use his magic from there? Just by being able to see his target? 

" Trololololol! Dance, Fishy! Dance! By the way, I'm THAT DUDE. " What is this mind f**kery? " Oh, I think I should introduce myself ya scale covered, spear wielding, eye patch wearing... I don't know where I was going with that actually. My name is Jay, pleased to meet ya. " the spears lunged for her, she started running downstairs. Not fleeing, just dodging her spears. Or rather, Jay's spears. 

She seemed to be trying to dismiss them, but it didn't work. " Heh, am I going too OP for you? " you turned your phone so he could still see Undyne, but keep his control over the spears. This is really cool, you have to admit. But he was being too cocky, for your taste. Then again, your taste was blueberry- OH MY GOD, ARE  YOU USING SEX JOKES ON YOURSELF?! 

" SANS! HUMANS! WHY IS THAT HUMAN TRAPPED INSIDE THE PHONE?? "

" Because I'm playing Diablow three as I kick Scaley's butt. I just don't wanna be so obvious about- OH FOR- SCREW YOU GOD OF LIES CRAP BATTLE!! " you couldn't help but facepalm. Sans had a quizzical look on his face that was just screaming of 'is this guy for reals?'. And yes. Yes he apparently was.

But hey, it was his fault for not playing a Witch Doctor. Easiest class. But that was just your opinion. Compared to the other classes of Diablow Three, you just found the Witch Doctor the easiest with its Zombie dogs and Gargantuan. AND AGAIN. YOU ARE GETTING OFF TRACK! 

Stupid Jay with his stupid and yet, really awesome Video Game... But he's a noob.

" Sans, take my phone and the Diablow Three noob. Gods, he would never survive on the first and second versions. " you threw him the phone and took a charge for the deranged fish. You jumped off the railing, landing perfectly on her. Okay, clone. Clone, clone, clone!

You blinked and felt the cold wind on your cheeks. Just then, you were sent flying against a tree. Ouch. Of course you would be thrown somehow. Apparently it was Undyne's force of habit.

You checked your HP. 

16

Okay, okay. No problem! You can totally do this! Your eyes glowed fiercely. Just knock her out or something! That's it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me when waiting for a new chapter.  
> pic.twitter.com/jauISzbtPr 
> 
> Me when writing a chapter.  
>  pic.twitter.com/UdbvvkTbZx
> 
> What I presume is you, readers!  
> pic.twitter.com/WyZ5Jbuyun
> 
> Also, a picture for this chapter! Enjoy!  
>  pic.twitter.com/TX795ozZ6p


	62. Frying Pans are OP.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Penny is stronger then one might think.

It's not it! It's not it!! IT'S NOT IT!!!

Undyne, spears! Its too much for someone as lazy as you are! And the worst part is? It smelt like fish. ALL. THE. TIME. " NGAAAH! STAND STILL!! " Was she serious? I mean, seriously. Who ever listened to someone who was throwing spears at you? Only the idiots, of the idiots would! Aka, Jay. But probably only to taunt her. Then again, you weren't much better...

" Aww... Wood you please stop? " Yep. Uhm. Puns weren't helping. But, that was the only thing distracting you from the cold! " I don't wanna fight you! Can't you spear me this situation? " A glowing spear just flew barely above your head. " Welp. Guess not. " You clicked ACT. Your choices?

*Pun   *Pun

*Pun   *Pun

Hey, those were great choices! You clicked Pun. " Come on! Don't ya find me punny? " She charged for you, but you simply sidestepped. You let a leg out to trip her. Which, by the way... Worked! She fell face flat onto the tree you were thrown at! " Geeeeeet dunked on! " She stood up and looked furious. " Yikes. You look angry. I can see it in your eyes- er... Eye. Wanna talk about it? " She threw a spear at you, which you used a clone to dodge. " Look, I think we should talk about these anger issues of yours. You're hurting other people... Specifically, me. "

" NGAAAAAH! Don't you ever SHUT UP?? "

" Nope. " Papyrus ran outside with a bone! He slammed one of her spears down.

" UNDYNE! HUMAN! STOP THIS! " Oh Papyrus. Please help. This is both hard to do, and also really boring. Since she's just screaming around.

" Papyrus!! How can you do this?! I thought you were my friend!! "

" I AM! BUT CASTIA IS ALSO MY FRIEND! SO IS PENNY! AND FRISK! " You halted as Papyrus stood between you and Undyne. She was glaring at him. Penny came out with her frying pans!

" Please stop this! We don't need to fight! We can also just sit down and talk over some spaghetti! " Undyne turned to Penny, eyed the frying pans and threw a spear at her! She used the frying pans to smack the spear away. But she didn't just smack it, it dispersed upon contact with the frying pan. Her eyes lit up green. " STOP IT! " She slammed the frying pans together, sending a wave of green energy around! Your HP raised to full 20. Huh. She healed you.

.....

SHE HAS MAGIC?!

" Whaaaaaat? " she blinked at you, then just realised what she did. 

" Oh! Sorry sister! I totally forogt to tell you about this magic stuff. " How do you FORGET that kind of stuff?! " A lot has happened since that reset thing. " Oh right. Equally weird stuff happened.

" Snow problem Penny. But the... Damn, I'm running out of names... The Raging Sushi is still up. " You pointed at Undyne who was close to freaking out... Freaking out more, you mean.

" NGAAAAAH! I WON'T GIVE UP- " Penny jerked at her loud voice and threw her frying pan! Bam! Right in the kisser! Fishy fell unconcious. WASTED.

" I think she gave down...! Snrk! Haha! " Papyrus was not equally as calm as you were. Which was to be expected from him. Penny ran over to Undyne yelling out apologies and sorrys and 'Did I kill her??'. You won't be mean or anything... But you're glad Undyne got knocked out. Sans walked over to you, comepletely calm and threw his jacket over you.

And now you remember just how cold it is. You grabbed his jacket tightly and started shivering... " Ngh... " Undyne was stirring after tha-

" AAH! ZOMBIE! " BAM!! Welp, now she's unconcious again. Sans was holding in his laughter. And by holding in his laughter, you mean : Trying to hide it from Papyrus and Penny by muffling it in the fur of your jacket. " ... Whoops. Sorry, I got excited. "

" Did Penny knock Undyne out? Make a photo! Send it to me! " Oh yeah, Jay was there. Sans took a photo of Papyrus, Penny and an unconcious Undyne. He then sent it to Jay. " I will cherish this forever. How are ya holding up, Cas? "

" I'm freezing... Let's get insdie... " Your father scoffed.

" Boohoo. Let me play a song for you on the world's smallest violin. " That. Jerk. " Actually its : That DUDE! " Oh, did you say that out loud? Whoopsie Daisy. You whistled loudly to get everyone's attention.

" Okay! Get the raging diarrhea- I mean- Undyne, inside! She'll become a frozen popsicle if she stays out here in the snow. " Penny put her frying pans into her bag and grabbed Undyne by the legs. Papyrus, by the arms.

" She smells like fish! " That, you already knew.

XXXXXX

Undyne was stirring and you made sure to place the bag with the frying pans far away from Penny. Before she hits the 'Zombie' again. " Ugh...? " Undyne widened her eyes- eye. " Don't hit me with the frying pans. For the love of god. Don't. " Yep. She probably lost almost ALL her braincells from the two hits. You waited until she calmed down.

" You do realise, that because of Papyrus and all... That you can't kill us? " Undyne looked to Papyrus once before sighing. Or rather, groaning.

" Yeah, yeah Punk. I get it. "

" Nope, I got it. " Sans facepalmed as Fishy McFishyton beamed! She looked between you and your skelly before bursting out laughing! Papyrus raised his non-existent brow at the blushing Sans, while Penny was giggling and Frisk looked confused. " So, we good? "

"We aren't friends. "

" But we aren't MB, either. "

" MB? "

" Murder-Buddies. Yep, I quoted Looking for Raid! Its a great Webcomic, seriously. " And its true. Dick the Undead Warlock was just- AWESOME. But everyone, save Penny, Frisk and Sans looked confused.

" CASTIA! WHAT IS A 'WEBCOMIC'? "

" A picture story, that you look at in the internet. " Still confused looks. " ... Undernet? " As if a lightbulb dinged in their heads. They got it now. " So, how's about some food? " Undyne jumped up!

" I'LL MAKE IT! " She ran to the kitchen. Papyrus and Penny shortly followed thereafter. You collapsed yourself onto the couch. Frisk was poking you while Sans helped you out of your jacket.

" Someone please cut off my legs or something. They're aching... " Frisk giggled a silent giggle as Sans hung your jacket over the couch.

" sorry, i'm not into guro. like, seriously. ew. " Frisk took your phone to google it,but Sans quickly snatched it away. " uh! kid! don't google it... it will scar your life. " they signed something. " i googled it once and i regret it. my innocent life has already been scarred. " Innocent?! Hah!

" Kid, you don't like seeing people hurt, right? " they nodded. " Then don't google it. Lots of blood and... " you shudder. " ... Intestines. " they look shock and frightened for a sec, before hastingly agreeing. Good call.

 You could practically hear the Ding in Frisk's head when they crawled onto the couch and onto your back. " what 'cha doin' there, kiddo? " they grabbed your shoes and pulled them off without any problems. " ... you don't tie your shoes either? " 

" Too lazy. "

" welcome to the club. " Frisk but the shoe away and pulled your pants up to your knees. " seriously kid. what are you doing. " They started signing something you didn't quite catch. " oh. yeah, she'll like that. " 

" Like what- oooh. " they were massaging your leg. What a sweet kid. " Frisk, you are great. " they beamed and continued. Undyne came in.

" Hey punks! Who can cook better?! Me or- what are you doing? " Frisk signed something. " Fuhuhuhu! You're doing it wrong! Here. " You felt Undyne's hands on your back. " This is how you massage people! Hiya! " 

WHAM! 13/20 HP...

You were sure she just cracked your spine in half just now. You grabbed Sans' arm, bit on his jacket's sleeves and muffled your scream! Undyne raised her hand, but Sans quickly grabbed it with his free hand. " yeah, uhm. this isn't helping them. at all. "

" You bass, freakin' believe it! " Frisk took out Monster Candy from their inventory and gave it to you. " Were you trying to kill me?? "

" Hey! If I wanted to kill you, I would have used my spear! "

" THAT DID MORE DAMAGE THEN YOUR SPEAR!! " Sans snapped his fingers, getting your attention.

" Undyne. Cas. listen. " okay? He grabbed hold of Frisk's sweater and put up a s**t-eating grin. " you sweater believe it hurt... "

.....

...

..

.

Facepalm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wohoo! Another chapter done! Here are some drawings as celebration! Because I really drew a lot yesterday!
> 
> You are legitimatly the worst.  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/i/status/734132245951328256/photo/1
> 
> Jay is OP.  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/i/status/734378643976298500/photo/1
> 
> Yep. Undyne does not like puns.  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/i/status/734378967772323842/photo/1
> 
> Frying pans, dude. So op.  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/i/status/734379726605811712/photo/1  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/i/status/734379969724448770/photo/1


	63. Sleep, then back to Work!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay is a jerk and you have a talent for something with music. Haha, no. You still suck at singing. But your talent isn't singing.

Okay, Fishy McSpearflinger isn't going to kill you. That's great and all, but where is she going to sleep? You and everyone else were in a circle, planning this out. As in, Undyne looked bored, Frisk was signing something, Sans was alseep, you were falling asleep while Penny and Papyrus were planning something. But you were wide awake when you heard something.

" PENNY, PERHAPS WE CAN SHARE THE RACECAR BED! IT IS QUITE LARGE ENOUGH! " Penny smiled and nodded while you felt all your oxygen disperse into nothingness.

" What- wait- when- why?! "

" That is a brilliant idea Papyrus! Frisk can share the bed as well, as they are small enough! " That was reassuring, but... What did she just say...? They? ... Come to think of it, everyone addresed Frisk as they... And you just noticed. Huh. What gender was Frisk? You know what- nevermind. Wasn't important and you would seem akward if you asked that JUST NOW.

" Yeah. Since it would kinda be a real... Frisk, if Undyne was with them... " Just go with the flow, Castia. Go with the flow of gender neutral pronouns.

" What?? You think I can't handle sleeping with a kid without killing them?! "

" Hm.. Let's think... Yep, probably. "

" FUHUHU! I'll show you! Come on, kid! We're not going to be just friends tonight! We're going to be BESTIES! " Wait... Did you pretty much just suggest that Penny and Papyrus sleep alone....?? While you were sure Penny and Papyrus wouldn't do anything weird... It still made you feel uneasy..... SERIOUSLY! But if you said something weird, they would want to know why... UUUUGH... Why does everything have to be so complicated?! " And I'm guessing you're going to 'sleep' with Sans? Fuhuhu... " You stuck your tongue out at her. Pssht. Screw her and her dirty mind!

Then again, you were just thinking of the Cinnamon Rolls together... Yeeeaaah... Maybe you have an even worse mind, if you were thinking of that.

Your phone buzzed. You checked it.

' Eeey. Jay here. I'm with your uncle and I wanna annoy him. Trolling him on the internet. Can I test some insults on you? ' ... You had an uncle? Also...Why was he even suggesting this?

' Uhh... Sure. Why not? ' You said your goodnights as you entered Sans' room. Sans laid down on the bed and looked tired. Oh wait- that was just his normal everyday face...

' Okay! I got one! Your Birth Certificate is an apology from the condom factory! ' ..... Wow. That. That hurt. More insults came in...  
' I wasn't born with enough middle fingers to let you know how I feel about you. '  
' I'm jealous of all the people that haven't met you! ' You lied down beside your skeleton Marshmallow.

Yeah, no, never. You are not letting him insult you like this.

' I'd like to see things from your point of view, but I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass. '

' How cruel. I've got 5 fingers, the 3rd one's for you. '

' You bring everyone a lot of joy, when you leave the room! '

' You must have been born on a highway, because that's where most accidents happen. '

' I'd slap you, but s**t stains. '

' Two wrongs don't make a right. Take your parents for example. ' Did... He just insult himself? Christ. He is such a jerk! You're his own daughter! Then again, you're insulting back right now... Sooo...  
Sans looked to your phone.

" damn, those are some insults... "

" Yeah, but I can't think of more... " he took your phone and typed a message in. He snickered before giving it back to you, letting you bask in the awesome insult he sent.

' Roses are red, violets are blue. God made me pretty, what happened to you? ' Sans chuckled and held you close, cuddling you. " god _did_ make you pretty. and he gave you to me... m' honored. " Aww. How cute. You gave him a kiss on his teeth before your phone buzzed again.

' Lol. You f***ed a skeleton though. ' ....

...

..

.

" I'm going to dunk the hell out of him... " Sans took your phone and laughed at it. He placed the phone away and planted skeletal kisses on your neck.

" if ya need help, i'll help you my verte-bae. "

" Sure, Bone-Boy. We'll give the jerk a hell of a bad time. " Sans snapped his fingers and the switch got flipped, turning off the lights. This Lazybones...

" i'm your lazybones though. " Did you think out loud again? Gods, you need to fix that soon. You closed your eyes falling into Dreamland...

XXXXXX

Wow. This is a first time in forever... No nightmares. Or atleast no shared dreams or anythin' like that. You stretched yourself as you got off the bed. Sans was still snoring away...

Downstairs, Undyne was looking at a piano. How nice, is she interested in music- Wait... When in the hell did the piano get there? Undyne was with Frisk and they noticed you. ' Hello! '

" Sup. So.... Where did the piano come from? " Heh. A Piano. You played one before, when you were younger. You also had a favorite song which you always remembered. Jay was the one who showed it to you, you even still had the notes in your pocket. Actually, you had multiple notes. Quite a few songs indeed. Those were good memories with your 'father'. You don't really consider Jay as your father anymore. He's that jerk who likes puns, is a Diablow 3 noob and insulted the hell out of you last night for some 'uncle' you knew nothing about.

" I brought it here! " Undyne started playing on it... You wanted to pull your ears out and throw them in the snow. It would be a much more merciful death for them!

" Gods... You suck. " Undyne slammed on the keys, it was a miracle that it didn't brake. How did it survive the fire from her house, anyways?

" OH YEAH?? Do you think you could do better, PUNK?! " Well... You were probably rusty. But who knows? You went over to the piano and pulled the notes out of your pocket. It was dubbed 'Megalovania'. Oh yeah, that's what Jay called it. Undyne looked unimpressed by the name. It kinda confused you, why wouldn't she be impressed? Its MEGA-lovania. The mega is there for a reason! Right? Actually, you weren't too sure yourself.

You started playing the music... You definitely did some mistakes here and there... But it was good enough for a fish monster who couldn't even get a single note right from... What was it? Beethoven? NOT EVEN THE START. AND SHE HAD THE NOTES. RIGHT INFRONT OF HER. You didn't notice the skeletons and your sister come into the room. Papyrus in a 'Kiss the Skeleton' apron and Sans in his usual attire. Attire, as in... Shorts, pink fuzzy slippers, a turtleneck and his blue jacket.

Heh. For some reason, you couldn't help but think of Sans when playing the song. You've seen him in that golden hall dream thingy... He was badass there!

As you finished the song claps gathered around the room. Even Undyne clapped! " Holy s**t punk! " She stopped right there. Both you and Sans glared at her. Penny scrunched up her face. She definitely knew the word, but chose not to EVER use it or to allow YOU to say it when she was around. Frisk gasped and Papyrus looked to Sans.

" Sans, what's sh- "

" I said SHED. "

' Undyne said- '

" I. SAID. SHED. " Sans sighed and led Papyrus, Penny and the kiddo into the kitchen. Frisk was signing stuff that Sans blocked from the sight of his brother. He sent a single glare to Frisk which made them stop.

" don't worry bro. Penny. me and Cas just need to talk to Undyne for a minute. " Papyrus and Penny nodded. Sans walked back beside you. His eye sockets were black. You had a sadistic smirk on your face. Undyne clasped her hands together.

" I am SO sorry for saying the S-Word. " You sighed as Sans held up two fingers. None of which, was the middle finger. Jay would probably totally do that though. If he even cared about swearing, that is.

" strike two. " Jeez, Undyne had the guts to do this a second time?? She has more balls then your Ex-Boss! Well, then again... His balls were kicked (or as you hoped: demolished) by... Who was it again...? Nuts... Cracked... Oh yeah! Malik the Nutcracker! If you go back onto the surface, you'll send him a thank you letter. And maybe a cookie too.

" So... What now? " Undyne shrugged.

" Well, I think we can- HOLD ON A MINUTE. " Huh? " YOU AND PAPYRUS NEED TO GO ON PATROL!! AND SENTRY STATIONS!! NGAAAAAAH!!!! " Oh yeah, they had a job. " Okay! You, Penny and the kid can live! You're all AWESOME! I'll grab the next punk that falls in, GOT IT?? " Geez, what was with her and the darned yelling? No wonder Papyrus can't talk quietly... He's had THIS as his role-model!

 She ran out of the house. Papyrus got out from the kitchen and hung his apron. You looked at Sans who REALLY didn't seem like he wanted to go to work. " Should we come with? " he looked at you, then shrugged.

" it'll be really cold though. " You put on your jacket, then draped his jacket around you.

" I'm ready. " Penny looked extremely excited and ran out the door with Frisk. Without a blanket. But she didn't seem to mind. " Explain to me, why can my sister go out with snow problem in the cold? "

He wiggled his phalanges. " mmmmagic. " you groaned. Gods, does he have to- "no, seriously. magic. on the surface, Paps and I didn't know if it was cold or not. we can't feel the cold, it went right through us. down here, we still can't feel temperatures. but we know if it's cold or not. it's a kind of magic. " Well, that explains why only you were bothered by it. You had magic and it probably reacted. But that last part from a show, you're not going to name names... But you didn't quite enjoy it... the last part was totally uncalled for.

Well! Time to go out into the cold again! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna know how Castia pretty much played the song, here's a link to a youtube video that gave me the idea. Though as I described it, she would have made a few mistakes.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AS9vf1pAlHI
> 
> Oh! and the bad word thing there? With shed and all... That joke was taken from The Crayon Queen! A link to the tumblr, right here.  
> http://loverofpiggies.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also, the newest chapter of Blueberry and Strawberry is out! It is the Underswap version of this story. And OMG. SO CUTE. Check it out later!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter guys!


	64. Did not expect that...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Penny and Frisk are with Papyrus and his post. You did not expect to hear Papyrus say he liked someone. Or, well... You did.

Penny and Frisk were playing with a few more puzzles. Gods, how many did Papyrus make?? Sans was already at his post while you were wandering around with Papyrus. His eye sockets were fixed on Penny and Frisk. You noted that orange lightly dusted his cheeks. Wow, skeleton blush is colorful.

" Heh. Are ya thinking about someone Paps? " he blinked at you. Upon realising that you knew he was blushing, he became a darker shade of orange. The color was amazing. Sure, you preferred blue over orange... Heck, orange was your least favorite color when you were younger... You still found, that he looked cool with orange.

" PERHAPS, CASTIA! " Oh my god, he already likes Mettaton! Sure, he  _could_ do better then the gay autobot... But hey, you aren't going to judge. And no, you are not suggesting yourself. Papyrus is too much of an innocent Cinnamon Roll for your kind of-

You heard him mumble. And god. YOU. COULD. HAVE. CHOKED. ON. YOUR. OWN. MAGIC. " Wh-what?! " Come on, you've must've heard wrong! Right? Papyrus hasn't fallen for-

" I THINK I LIKE, LIKE YOUR SISTER... LIKE, MORE THEN A NORMAL FRIEND. " that. That was too much. Holy s**t. It was like the bomb just dropped. You felt like you couldn't breathe. Did you and Penny screw up the timeline thing by coming here? By you coming here, Papyrus falls for Penny instead of Mettaton?

" R-really? What got you to that conclusion...? " you were trying to act cool, but were failing horribly. Oh man. Wait until Sans hears this.

" PENNY HAS BEEN VERY FRIENDLY TO ME! SHE LIKES PUZZLES, SPAGHETTI AND HAS MUCH MORE, GREAT REDEEMING QUALITIES THAT MAKE HER GREAT! SHE IS MEETING ALL OF MY STANDARDS! AND SURPASSING THEM! " As sweet as this was, and you totally agreed with him, you couldn't stop thinking of the same thing over and over.

Papyrus has a crush on Penny.

Honestly, its like a match made from the freaking heavens... You didn't want to see the Cinnamon Roll hurt, but you don't know how Penny feels about him. As far as you saw, it was more of a best friend thing. Not a;

'I got a crush on the tall and great human!'

" Wh-what do you plan to do about it? " this is probably better then the spider. But this would be Penny's choice, not yours.

" I AM NOT SURE... I WANTED TO TELL YOU FIRST THOUGH... SINCE YOU ARE HER SISTER... " he let out a sigh and revealed his dating book. " THE BOOK HAS BEEN VERY DIRECT, BUT I DON'T KNOW... " you put your face in your palms and mentally screamed... How. Were you supposed to deal with this? Before, you planned it out, how it would go if the boyfriend told you they liked Penny. You were going to be the strict sister and interview them. See if they were good enough. Most likely not, but hey. Give them a chance.

But THIS was Papyrus we are talking about. The skeleton Cinnamon Roll! The one who is pretty much, just as great! He's like, a younger brother you'd never had! And you're the person dating his older brother! Oh gawd, that sounded wrong... BUT ITS TRUE!!  
" Uuuh... Well... Okay... Uhm... " You were not the best with this. I mean, you only are out with Sans because he took the first step! And this was your sister! You don't know if she still has feelings for the arachnid or not!

" Papyrus! " Eh? Both you and Papyrus looked to Frisk and Penny. Frisk was now a snowman. Penny seemed very proud of her work. You would too! I mean look at those muscles that the snowman had!

Papyrus 'Nyeh'd and ran to put his scarf around the snowman. " NOW IT IS COOL AND GREAT! " You snickered, as he realised he punned. He sent a betrayed glare your way, but quickly got orange cheekbones when Penny giggled. Oh man. WAIT. UNTIL. SANS. HEARS THIS. You were still shivering when you felt another jacket draped over you. It doesn't help with the cold one bit.

" hey guys. " Papyrus turned to look at his brother. The tall skeleton did not look too happy.

" SANS! WHY ARE YOU NOT AT YOUR POST?! " The marshmallow shrugged, mumbling ' i'm on brake '. " YOU WERE AT YOUR POST FOR ONLY FIFTEEN MINUTES!! "

" that's not true. its been twelve minutes. " Penny facepalmed while you chuckled. " any of you wanna go to Grillby's with me? " You were used to it being called NEW Grillby's... But now that you think of it, it probably makes sense that its just Grillby's here. Since, this was probably the first time it was made.

" Sure. " You looked to Penny, if she wanted to come. You mostly wanted to come because of Grillby. Hopefully his fire is just as magical as the temparatures here. SERIOUSLY. No matter how much clothes you had on. No matter how many layers. IT. DID. NOT. IMPROVE.

" Hm... No, I shall stay here! For I am going to make the largest and greatest snowman out of Frisk! EVER! " Papyrus nodded and grabbed snow to help her. Oh my god! You can't wait to tell Sans! And you can't wait to feel warm again either! Sans shrugged and took your hand in his, teleporting to Grillby's.

XXXXXX

You were infront of the restaraunt. You could feel the warmth from outside it already! It was practically identical. A bit smaller then the one on the surface, but its not like that matters. You both entered.

" Hey Sans! " " Hello Sans! " " Hello Sansy~ " Oh yeah, they don't remember you. You remember most of their names and aren't used to them not greeting you. Well, yeah. Timeline s**t. But still! It bugs you! Bonny, who you know as the rabbit monster who likes to get drunk, stumbled over to Sans. Her voice was indicating that she was drunk. As usual. Nothing wrong there. But the problem you now had, was that she was practically groping him.

" Ooh~ No jacket today~? " Uuuugh... This was painful and irritating to waaaatch... You wish she would just staaahp. She then noticed you. And how you were wearing his jacket. You could have sworn... She just glared at you. Wow. Of course. How cliché. You now have a rival. Clap and a half. Clap. And. A. Half. " Who are you? " yeah, there is not a single sweetness left in that voice for you.

" she's my girlfriend. " For some reason, you couldn't help but blush at this. However her glare intensified. Sans either didn't notice or didn't care. Probably the first. He pried Bonny off of him and you took his hand, walking to the bar. Thank GOD. You were about to greet Grillby when again, you remembered. Timeline s**t. But Grillby, as far as you could tell, was smiling warmly at both you and Sans. " hey Grillbz. this is Castia. she's a real hottie. "

" Sans, chill with the puns. " You felt Grillby's heat radiating in your face.

God exists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAH! PAPYRUS! AAAAH! What do you guys think? Oh my gosh! I can't stop squirming in my seat! AAAAAAH!
> 
> Again, I really love you guys and I wouldn't have written this far without you! So I'm putting this picture in here because... KUDOS! SERIOUSLY! 260 Kudos! And I freaked out at 15 at a time!  
> http://castiajune.tumblr.com/image/142570443977
> 
> Also, me right now.  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CjeeysfW0AMjINo.jpg
> 
> Frisk the Snowman!  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CjefAQHXEAEccdA.jpg


	65. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had to learn about it sometime, eh?

" soo... " He took a sip of ketchup. You could feel Bonny's gaze still on you, but who cares about hare right now? M'right? " i wanted to tell you something. but if you've got something to say, say it before i start. " You were just about to tell about Papyrus' crush but... He wouldn't be able to concentrate if you said it! So you'll tell him later. Buuut... Now you know of something to say...

" Yttrium. Argon. Uranium. Sulfur, Oxygen. Copper. Tellurium? " He gave you a very blank expression. Welp, yeah. You'd understand. Thankfully you googled the periodic table to be able to do this. You waited for him to solve what you just said. Hm... Maybe he needs google too- Oh! Theres the Blue cheeks! But what really caught your eyes... Were cartoonish hearts in his eye sockets! Yep, that question was well asked.

Y Ar U SO Cu Te?

Hehe. Since he's really into science, you were sure that he'd like that. Also, something you didn't expect? Him grabbing you and giving a skeleton smooch! Grillby's flames turned lightly pink. But you were sure he was smirking. " boron. carbon, ununseptium. iodine. livermorium. uranium. "

...??? " Uh...? I don't have the Periodic Table with me right now, Bone-Boy. "

" B CUus I Lv U. " Oh. OH. You laughed as Grillby had a flick of flame to get your attention. He brought you your food. Your french fries! How wonderful! Your life is currently perfect! Sans held the ketchup to you. " hey, want some ketchup babe? " you nodded and took the bottle form him. As you were about to pour it on your fries, the cap fell off. And ketchup was splattered onto everything. The nice thoughts that you had, you'll put to the side aaaaaand... Its gone. " heh. sorry. don't worry, you can have mine- "

You reached your hand out and started to eat your fries, despite all the ketchup. He blinked. " Get dunked on. I'm on FIRE today? Ain't I? " he chuckled.

" well... remember when Undyne was attacking you...? your SOUL had those cracks... " you nodded. Yeah. But it was weird that there were- " but... the cracks had a white hue around them. " Yeah, that.

" Is that... Bad? "

" well... technically... not. but... there _is_ the question of, where did those come from? " Uhm... Mmmmmagic? " yeah, but someone must have used magic on your SOUL in battle... or while you were unconcious. " So... Did Chara did it? " i doubt that the demon could do it... but it ain't out of the question. " Oh. You were talking out loud the whole time... Again. Gods, darn it! Learn to stop doing that!

" Well... Can't you inspect it or something? " his cheeks became a darker blue. Oh come on! What did you say wrong? Or flirty in anyway? It makes ZERO sense!

" uh... showing someone their SOUL is... kinda intimate... " ... Oh, and what were you two doing in bed? Chopped Liver with a side of Papyrus' spaghetti? " monsters only show it to other people when they want to... uh... fuse their SOULs...? i think that's what its called. " Ohhh. That sounds kind of... Cool actually.

WAIT.

" Can I get pregnant?? " You thank all gods in above that you hissed that out, rather then yelled. That would have been VERY embarassing. Sans facepalmed and blushed harder, but was laughing.

" isn't that a bit too late to think about right now?? " you sent him a small glare as you continued eating. " hey, no need to get saucy with me. look, unless both monsters really want a child... the girl gets pregnant. atleast, i really _hope_ its the girl. " yeah, would be pretty akward if the guy got pregnant. You can't really imagine a pregnant Sans either, much less a pregnant SKELETON. " unless we both agree to really want a kiddo, it won't happen. but we'd uh... also have to fuse our SOULs. i'm not sure it works for a human and monster though. "

Well, okay. You imagine a rainboy and a star fly by with 'The more you knoooow~'. Grillby makes a flicker of flames. Sans looks to him and shrugs, getting up. " i'll be back in a sec. " he walks to the door labeled 'Fire Exit'. Grillby follows. Huh. Weird. You notice someone sit beside you. Surprise, surprise. Its Bonny.

" Hey there! " you waved at her. No need to be sassy, right? She rolled her eyes and glared at you.

" Golly, I can't understand how Sansy could go out with you! "

" Probably because I'm real... _Humerus_. " She looked unimpressed. " And even in this _cool_ area, I don't do a whole lot of _coffin_. "

"You're an idiot. And you look so weird. " you shrugged. " Are you from the Capital or Hot Land? You really don't belong here. "

Oh. OH. " Well... I  _am_ kind of  _hot_. Ain't I? " She sneered. Hey, she walked right into that one. " Huh. Tough crowd. "

" Wow. Sans could do much better... " Oh, like you? " Yeah! " You have got to stop thinking out loud. " Someone who could get him out of his boney shell! Someone who can get him more active! Someone who can understand him! " Ha! She must be REALLY drunk. " You'd just support him being lazy! "

" Kinda. But I'm not bugging him about it. And I wouldn't push him with anything either. " She seemed like she was about to say more, when Sans and Grillby came back. She stayed though. 

" Hiya Sansy~ " you lazily waved as you continued eating.

" hey babe. Bonny. " you had to stifle your laughter, as you noticed her grip on the table tightened. Your fries were practically gone by now. He took his ketchup bottle. " you ready to head out? " You nodded and got up. Bonny was glaring daggers at you. 

On the way out, you turned your head to the bunny. You showed her your tongue. You turn your head to Sans, grinning at him. You don't carrot about her right now. Hehe.

" so, nothing else you wanna talk about? " Oh yeah. There  _is_ something!

" Papyrus has a crush on Penny. " the ketchup bottle in his hand got crushed, splattering ketchup onto the snow. Gods, dies he not like- he started laughing, comepletely overjoyed. What?

" oh my god! yes! screw the overgrown calculator! " Oh. Well...

Yeah, that is a REAL upside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm... I must now think about... When they would fuse... WAit- does this count as a spoiler? Ah, screw it! I also noticed that a lot of people make the rabbit girl (boy? I think its a girl.) the jealous one. But who wouldn't? She calls Sans 'SANSY'. Seriously! Also, I literally had the periodic table on a tab so I could make those scientific flirts! :P  
> I hope those were good!  
> Also, check out my twitter and follow, for some heads up on updates to my two fanfics! Or, just for some cool art! I draw a lot. And most of what I draw, I don't post here. Like, I make comics or short jokes with characters! Two of which are Penny and Castia! Then there's Lili, Gale, Gwen, Bubbles,- Oh, I'm just rambling now! You can also ask me questions about the fanfic and stuff there!
> 
> https://twitter.com/GwenniverGidget
> 
> Oh! By the way! Newest chapter of Blueberry and Strawberry is out! Tacos to Tacos! (see what I did there? xD) Taco Madness!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter and until next time guys! Cya!


	66. Surprise and Plans!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will you and Sans do about Penny and Pap?? 
> 
> Also, omfg!! Look at this!  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/ungekatzt/status/736972497925607428/photo/1  
> Mother frekin' STICKER SHEETS. Of this fanfic! And an Underswap Castia at the top, as far as I could tell. Oh and a Jay to the top right too! OMFG!! I am freaking out right now!!

You and Sans were walking back. That's right. WALKING. You both had enough energy right now. You noticed Papyrus working on the electric maze puzzle. His cheeks were dusted light orange and he seemed very VERY... EXTRA happy and energetic now. Penny and Frisk were nearby. 

" sup bro. " Papyrus turned to Sans and ran to the smaller skeleton. And you. He picked the both of you up and was cheering! He was also saying something but was talking too fast and you couldn't breathe right now. " Pap! bro, she needs air. " the tall skeleton loosened his grip. 

" I AM SORRY HUMAN! I AM JUST SO HAPPY! NYEHEHE! " he then shrunk to a stage whisper. " SHE SAID YES TO MY DATE! " you don't mean to be rude or anything... buuuut...

YES! SCREW THE FREAKY ARACHNID! SCREW SPIDERS ALL TOGETHER! YOU HATE THOSE THINGS! Not only because they were creepy and crawly... But the old room you had with... Ugh. 'Mom'. The room was full of bugs and insects! But... Enough about her...

You used a replacement clone to get to Penny. " So! Sis! I heard... That there was a specific skeleton you decided to go on a date with! " Now, you expected a blushing mess or an embarassed face... You did not expect a... Sad? Conflicted face? " Penny? Is... something wrong? "

" Wh-what?? No! I'm just... nervous? " she kicked the snow with her boot a bit... " I mean... I don't know...? How to date a skeleton? "

" Heh. No problem at all sis. Its like dating another person. Only more... Boney. " Yep. Best explanation. However, she just looks more uncertain. " Look, you're really great! And cool! There is no way you could mess it up! You are the great Penny after all! " Frisk nodded, signing more encouragments. 

" Y-you are right! The Great Penny shall rise to the challenge! " you nodded. Her face still practically screamed 'I'M NERVOUS' but, you are sure that it'll work well! " I shall prepare for the date! And Frisk shall help! "

" What about me? "

" You do not like to go shopping and your sense in fashion is horrible! " She let out a sneeze from too much talking in the magical cold.

" Dress you. "

" No! "

" Relax sis. I have real good taste. Its in my jeans... "

" Stop it! "

" Yeah, these are _wearing_ thin. "

" Castia! "

" Okay, maybe these puns are becoming threadful... " she was practically trembling right now... " Okay, so this one's a shoe-in. To ad-dress the matter and press my suit, I'd like to skirt around the main issue but tie in a lot of short puns and thread them in. " Her eyes were glowing green, but the only thing that could stop you right now, would be the bonezone. Or a frying pan to the face. Frisk was simply facepalming by now. " I could keep going until I pant, but its all old hat I'm sure. " 

" UGH!! " She stomped over, back to Snowdin. Sans chukled behind you.

" bra-vo. " Welp. Some puns are better when they're brief-s! 

XXXXXX 

Finally back in Snowdin. Penny stopped by the Library to pick up a book. As far as you could tell, it was called 'Dating for Dummies'. " Are you sure the books work? " 

" Absolutely! The first step is... Wear special clothes to show you care! " She walks out to the bunny lady's place. Near the inn. You felt boney phalanges wrap around your waist.

" we are totally spying on them at their date, right? " you nodded. Pssh, of course! Duh, who did he think you were? Toriel? Of course you'll spy on your sister's date with your boyfriend!

...

..

.

That sounded VERY weird. Your phone buzzed. ' Hey, Jay from the Kubz Scouts here! I sense a disturbance in the force! What's new? '

' Papyrus asked Penny out on a date. '

' Ew. '

' Dude, I'm boning a skeleton and you had no prob?? '

' Bcuz your my daughter? ' ... What?

' Are you saying Penny isn't your...? '

' Trololol, nah. Jk. I don't give a were rats ass 'bout that! '

Uh... Okay? Gods, he was weird as all hell. Sans looked at your phone and shrugged. But back to buisness. " Do we have ANY disguises open to us? " he grinned. 

" i don't know... i have shortcuts to an overgrown calculator's closet... " HELL YES. You nodded. As far as you heard Penny talk, Pap will bring Penny to Waterfall. Because he, quote, 'Does not want to be disturbed by puns and incidental music'. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Sorry the chapter is short, but i want to make the next stuff in ONE chapter. And I can't just fill the rest with simple, humerus, rib tickling and sansational puns!  
> ...  
> Can I?
> 
> Also, I don't think Jay was kidding... Or was he? WHO KNOWS. Trolololol!


	67. SOUL Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look mom! I wrote something with no puns! Are you proud of me??

It took FOREVER for Undyne to calm down. She was so excited about the date and even asked you abd Sans if you wanted to spy. Of course you said no, while your mind screamed yes. So, everyone was asleep now. And to avoid any questions the next day, you and Sans decided to pass on the bonezone.

Instead, you were drawing a comic while Sans was almost asleep. His 'lamp' as he would call it, (it was a flashlight and a broken lamp) was providing enough light. You stopped drawing, when you noticed another glow eminate in the room.

Sans was snoring softly, but under his shirt was a glow. It was in the shape of a glowing white upside down heart. It had a light blue hue around it too. It was hypnotizing and if you looked close enough, you noticed it was beating softly...

You took a blank paper and started drawing the heart... This was his SOUL. And it was beautiful. You could make out some cracks, but it looked very... healed...? You weren't sure how to describe it, without really looking at it...

The picture was now long done... but you couldn't take your eyes off the softly beating light of his SOUL. You only snapped out of your trance when it started shaking. You looked at his race to see sweat beads at the side of his skull, his ever present grin a grimace and his bones rattling. Was he... Having a nightmare? You tried to softly shake him awake. When his eye sockets were open, he had the glowing blue eye. Sans raised you into the air, but you used a replacement clone to get behind him! You grabbed him, trying to calm him down by hugging him.

You held a hand onto his chest. He was reathing quickly and was struggling. You just want him to calm down... You hate to see him in pain... 

You felt your magic coming at your fingertips, onto his SOUL. Ooooh... Is that bad? The SOUL phased through his shirt and as it made contact with your hand, you felt...

Pain... Fear... Sadness... Anger...

...

Hatred...

However, you noticed how he started calming down now... His breathing was becoming steady and the blue eye dissapeared, leaving 2 white pinpricks. You started humming a tune. Because if you sang 'You are my Sunshine', it would make him want to commit suicide. Seriously. He leaned against you, eying his SOUL in your hand, but not struggling against either. " ... C-Castia...? " 

You felt the Sadness and Anger fade. There was still Pain and fear, but you also felt comfort. Love.

" Its really beautiful. " you held his SOUL near his eye sockets so he'd see what you meant. He chuckled, as if he just heard a punchline to a joke. Now, you are all for jokes. You love jokes. But this was not a joke. This was serious... " It's light is hypnotizing... "

" have you even seen  _your_ SOUL? " well, yeah. You've seen it multiple times in battle... but...

" Its nothing compared to this... Mine is cracked and broken. " he turned to face you, his SOUL still in your hand. He planted a skeleton kiss on your lips.

" your SOUL is gorgeous, babe. it's color, the light and... " You felt compassion pulsing in his SOUL. The pain and fear faded away...

" Why don't you prove it...? Bone-Boy? Can you take it out? " He sputtered, very clearly hesitant. The blue blush was all over his cheekbones. " Look, I'm not gonna force you. I saw your SOUL though. Just sayin'. " he shook his head and grinned lovingly. Its not like he could smile or smirk. And you don't know how you were able to tell, that it was a loving grin. Probably his SOUL or magic. " W-we aren't going to bond our SOULS by touching them? Right? " he placed his hand on your chest and your pink/purplish SOUL emerged. It had a bit less cracks, which made you feel good.

Sans's hands lit up with light blue hue. His finger carefully touching the SOUL. It felt so warm and comforting. As if he were hugging you. All of you. You sighed and smiled at him. " that question came a bit late. but no, the SOULs have to touch, to make a SOUL bond. " he stared at your SOUL. You felt words pop into your head. Words spoken in his voice.

' so perfect. '

' bright and beautiful. '

' mysterious, almost mystical. '

You felt so much love as he gently stroked your SOUL with his thumb. He stopped all of a sudden and you felt shock. Joy. You looked at your SOUL and noticed a few cracks were closing... How wonderful. The SOUL lit up, as soon as you thought about it. " i love it... i love you. " you brushed your fingers against the calmly beating SOUL in your hand, caressing it carefully.

He lied down, but kept your SOUL in his hand. Looking to the side, he saw the paper you drew on. His SOUL lightened up brighter when he took a close look at the picture. " you're perfect. " Even though you knew it wasn't true, you still felt happy.

Lying down beside him, you held his SOUL near his ribcage. Willing your magic away, it phased through his shirt and back where it belonged. He gave a skeletal kiss to your SOUL, it lightened up, becoming a lot more pink then purple. Finally, placing it near your chest it returned inside of you. And almost immediately, you felt the cold of Snowdin! 

" Holy s-s**t...! " he chuckled and wrapped the both of you up in the blanket, which didn't help. He snuggled up to you and his warm bones however, helped a LOT. You planted your face where his ribs would be. Not the softest and most comfortable feeling, but better then the cold. You booped his non-existent nose.

" Good night Marshmallow... Love ya... " he snapped his fingers and the 'lamp' turned off. Wrapping his arms around you and yawning, he mumbled back.

" love you too, babe. "

No nightmares were had, for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more a filler. Since the next chapter is gonna take a while. But hey, I still found it sweet.  
> Also, the newest chapter of Blueberry and Strawberry is out! Omg, so cute.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter so far, and until next time!


	68. Total Spies (yeah right...)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You both spy on the date. Its not what you'd expect.

Well. Today is the day. Undyne is watching over Frisk. Paps and Penny are out on their way to the 'date' as you sit waiting on Sans' mattress. He teleported inside with... What... In the hell? " Uh... What...? " Sans shrugged while you were wondering why he only brought a blond wig and white wig.

" the overgrown calculator is like, double our size and rectangular. what did'ja expect? " Oh yeah. But you'd never seen Mettaton's rectangle form. 

" Why did he possess WIGS then? " he shrugged and gave a simple and very self explanatory explanation.

" we're talking about METTATON. " Oh yeah. Almost forgot that. You took the blonde wig and put it on. Sans sorta looked weird with a white wig, but hey. You won't judge. Out loud. " ready? " you nodded and he grabbed your hand, teleporting you both into a patch of... Blue flowers? It was a wonderful temperature! Sans gave you the sign to be quiet before you could ask what those flowers were. He pulled you down to hide. Its not like it would matter. The flowers were a bit larger then you were.

" THIS PLACE IS INTERESTING, IS IT NOT?? " Penny nodded. She had dark green hotpants on and an orange sweater with green stripes. God freakin- Frisk. What is up with the kid and sweaters? You looked to the side and saw a yellow monster kid in a striped sweater run off. Oh yeah. That kid you threw into the sunflowers! Dude, what is up with ALL kids and sweaters??

" Its really cool... " she stayed silent for a while before continuing. " What are these flowers? " Papyrus 'Nyeh'd. You noticed Sans pick one of the flowers. 

" THESE ARE ECHO FLOWERS! WATERFALL IS FULL OF THEM! THEY REPEAT WHATEVER THEY HEAR! " Penny looked around in wonder. Her eyes sparkled green a bit. Man, your sister is so cool. 

They both sat in awkward silence. You heard Papyrus say 'cough'. " So... Uhm... How did you learn to cook spaghetti? "

Damn it. Now the whole spaghetti talk started. Undyne taught him, the two burnt Undyne's house down 3 times- wait. THREE?? Huh. You were expecting ATLEAST 7 times. Papyrus was talking, so full of energy! So happy. You heard Sans snicker beside you, mumbling 'so cool.' " Cool. " She smiled nervously. 

They sat in silence more... Then Papyrus got up with a loud Nyeh. " PENNY! I HAVE A SURPRISE! BUT! YOU MUST! FIND IT! " Penny scanned his outfit before getting up and pulling his cap off. There was a present. " NYEH?! YOU FOUND IT! NYEHEHEHE! VERY WELL! " Penny opened the gift. A spaghetti was inside.

Of course it was spaghetti. She smiled and took a fork from absolutely freaking nowhere. Actually it was from her bag. She took a bite from the dish and her face didn't scrunch up. She smiled and took another bite. You. felt like you'd need to vomit. And you weren't even eating the stuff!

Soon after, they were talking about Mettaton. You thought nothing of it at first. The two loved the bucket of host's shows. But then Penny started using praises like 'He is much greater then I!'. After what felt like an hour, it was actually three hours, they started making their way back. He nudged Sans to get his attention, but only heard soft snoring. Oh my god. How could he sleep at a time like this?? You snaked your hand under his clothing and tickled his ribs. You received an immediate reaction-

Of getting a girly shriek from him and a whack on the head. Fortunately, you were laughing too hard to register the pain. " Oh my go-hahahaha-d! That scream! "

" HELLO? " Oh god. Papyrus' voice came from behind you two. You set your voice to something, that you presume sounds much like Princess Pineapple from Super Morio Brahs. 

" H-hi! W-we are already on a date! T-trololol! " Sans gave you a look that meant: Why add the trololol? There is no point in it! To which you reply: Its funny to say.

Sans changed his voice a bit and it strangely sounded like Jackcepticeye. " we were jus' on our way... have a nice evening. " Papyrus sputtered a bit, before Sans grabbed your hand and power jogged away. You caught a glimpse of Penny's face. She seemed very deep in thought.

XXXXXX

Finally, you came to a halt. You were currently behind a waterfall IN Waterfall! " Oh my god. Why did you bring us here? " Sans shrugged.

" waterfall really is a nice place to have a first date on. " First... Date? Seriously? Ugh, stupid timeline crap. He pulled out the echo flower from before and whispered something to it. He gave it to you and you swore. If it says 'I love you', you will laugh at him. Because seriously.

Too cliché.

You leaned your ear in to listen. The rushing waters of the Waterfall were too loud. But if you concentrated REAL carefully... You could hear Sans' voice say...

...

That edgy b***h. 

' you have a skeleton inside you. do you want to have another one? ' ...

You took the flower... You listened to it a few more times before looking at him dead in the eye-sockets. " I love it. " The pun was beautiful after all. No matter how perverted the joke was. Sans chuckled and took the wig off, by simply throwing it on the ground. " Won't Mettaton need that? "

" are you kidding me? the gay wonder has so many! if two went missing, he would have a hundred more! " Oh yeah. Again. We are still talking about METTATON. The robot who... Who...

...

Huh.

You hardly knew jacks**t about him.

So you just discarded the wig. You still can't believe the disguise worked! Though maybe it didn't and the Cinnamon Rolls just acted innocent. Innocent and clueless.

Sans placed his hand on your chest and your SOUL emerged. " Huh? " He had a sly grin, blue eye and a tongue locked over his teeth. He carefully held the SOUL and it reminded you of Dolum and the Bling. From Lord of the Bling.

" I'm gonna make you feel _real_ good... " Seriously...?

Bonezone round... 4? Behind a waterfall?

.....

...

.

Cool. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm laughing my ass off, because smut won't be on 69! Instead! On 70! Throw your hands into the air like you just don't care!  
> Anyways, with all I had planned, I thought it would be a long chapter.  
> ... I thought wrong.  
> A few of the stuff, I realised! Were either dumb or too early! But that's why I'm writing a smut as an apology! And I already know how that will end! Lol!
> 
> Also, because my friend bugged- I mean BEGGED... Here is a question! Would you guys like it if I did YouTube videos? If yes, leave a comment below! I would be playing Undertale on my second computer and after that, other games! Maybe my first genocide even?? Gasp! I'm already scared...


	69. SOUL Stuff.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOULs can be used for many things, apparently.

He caressed your SOUL carefully. Uhm... Where was he going with this...? " are you ready? " you gave him a nod and his thumb circled the middle of SOUL before it carefully pushed itself inside. A wave of pleasure spread throughout your body. He grinned as you let out a moan. " how does it feel...? " you leaned onto Sans, giving him a kiss on the teeth. His thumb started slowly plunging in and out the SOUL. You arched you back as you pushed your tongue against his teeth. Begging for entrance. " heh... that good, huh? "

"  _Ngh..._ Sa _ahns~_ " he chuckled and opened his grin, slipping his blue tongue into your mouth. Everytime his thumb went inside, a powerful wave of pleasure pulsed through your body. With his other hand, he removed your jacket. Slipping his hand under your shirt, he lifted it over your head. But the temperature stayed the same. It was comfortable.

He broke the kiss and stared at your breasts. Using one hand, he squeezed one. " mm. so soft... " Sans leaned in and ran his tongue up to the nipple, then started sucking it.

...

Somehow. You know what?! Not even magic could explain this!! You are not letting this off the hook! He has no lips! IT MAKES NO SENSE. It makes just as much sense as your trail of thoughts right now! Zero! Zero. F***ing. Sense. Can someone please explain thi-

He placed his hand into your pants and underwear, rubbing circles on your nub as his thumb sped up the thrusting into your SOUL. " hah. hanging your tongue out like that. so lewd... all for me... " You were? Well... Its not like you cared. You pulled at his jacket. He seemed to understand what you wanted since he took it off. As he was getting his turtleneck over his skull, you slipped the jacket on. His eye glowed in the dark and you imagine he liked what he saw. If the blue glow in his shorts was to indicate something. 

" Heh... Is that a lightsaber, or are you just happy to see me?  _mmm~_ " his pace quickened on your SOUL. It seemed to slowly become more gooey. Your previous train of thought long gone. He lowered his shorts a bit, letting the blue wonder out. Heh. You softly touched his ribs, trailing your finger over each bone to see his reaction. He moaned on one specific spot. The spot where you pulled his SOUL out. You placed your hand there as he started teasing at your entrance never stopping the thrusts into your SOUL. 

Honestly, it was a miracle you could think at all right now, with the wave of pleasure getting stronger and stronger. You looked at the glowing SOUL floating over your hand. A pink aura surrounded your hands as you gently pressed your thumb against it. You got an immediate reaction as his dick entered you rather quickly. His SOUL currently felt like those fart slimes. You pressed the thumb further while Sans started to thrust fast and rough. " stars~... i must be smart as hell right now...  _shiiiiit..._ because i'm plugged to the knowledge source... " you rolled your eyes and tried to smirk. So you settled for a smug and lewd look. Your SOUL was dripping as you were nearing your end. You continued to fondle his SOUL faster as he placed his hands on your breasts for a bit more of a grip.

Your phone buzzed that you had an SMS now. You took the phone with one hand and-... Seriously?

That DUDE (Jay):

' Hey, so I realised I never gave you the talk. So! When a boy touches your breasts, you say "don't". If a boy touches your va-jay-jay, you say "stop". '

Was this guy SERIOUS? ' But "dad". He touched both so I said "Don't stop" '

' Are you lying? '

Sans started to thrust harder. He pulled your SOUL to his mouth and his tongue came out, running along the middle of the dripping heart. You couldn't form real sentences after that. But you were able to say one thing. " Don't st- _aaahp~_ " you texted Jay real quick before putting the phone away. ' Nope! ' Sans pulled you up, so you were in an upright position with him. He plunged his tongue into your mouth as he continued thrusting into you and your SOUL. Your hand went to his ribs to hold on. Sans' jacket felt very hot to be in right now, but you had the feeling he liked it.

The SOUL in your hand became softer and was slowly dripping as well. You were almost done! Just a bit more- " WELL! THIS WAS EXCITING! " Oh god. 

All movements halted as you heard Penny and Papyrus. You could see their shadows behind the Waterfall. They were talking but you were wishing they would move along already. They didn't. But very slowly, Sans started to thrust into your SOUL again. You gave him a look that meant 'What the f**k are you doing??'. He answered by giving you the 'i'm doing you' look. He started with a steady pace again as you put your hand onto your mouth. Using his free hand, he grabbed your hand with the SOUL and used your thumb to slowly move. You were biting back moans as you continued your work. You leaned onto him and bit down onto his Jacket's sleeves. " Mmm~! " He pulled his jacket down by a bit, revealing your shoulder. He softly bit down as you thrusted yourself further into him.

Some moans would escape you and Sans wasn't doing much better either. He let out a long groan as he bit down harder, drawing blood. You felt pleasure and pain. You let a moan slip. " Uh? Did you hear that? " S**t. S**t. S**t. You stopped your movements but Sans continued. The SOUL in your hand was starting to... Bubble? His thrusts became harsher and uneasy. You felt his magic reacting. " No matter! Let us return! " the shadows left when Sans pulled your SOUL to his mouth again, thrusting his tongue in. You let go of his jacket and let your moans run free. You plunged into his SOUL harsher and deeper. 

You felt yourself shaking as you were reaching your peak. It was getting rougher and faster. A few more thrusts and finally, you came. You moaned out his name as he let you ride out your orgasm. Your SOUL seemed to explode or something. Because Sans' tongue was covered in pink goo. He licked any SOUL goo that was left over, then put his tongue back while making a swallowing motion. But even after that, he continued pounding into you. Yes, that was what it felt like. What? You were sensitive. " i love it when you say my name like that...  _ooh~ babe... f**k... "_  Well, if he did it... So could you? You brought the SOUL to your mouth and started sucking on it, while thrusting your tongue inside. It tasted like Blueberry. Huh. " oh stars! ffff...  _Fuuuuck~!_ "

You felt his magic spike up as you felt him cum in you. The SOUL you were sucking seemed to spurt something into your mouth. Again, it tasted like blueberry. So you simply swallowed the SOUL goo. You felt his magic fading... you shakingly got up and dressed yourself, while cleaning up any restover goo. You picked your Echo Flower up as Sans put on his jacket. The SOULs returned to your chest. Sans took your hand, gave you a skeleton kiss and you found yourself infront of Undyne and Frisk.

" Oh! Hey punks! Where were you two?? "

" waterfall, then Grillby's. " Undyne eyed the Echo Flower in your hand and took it. " don't worry Undyne. its just a bad joke. " she held the flower near her face, then started to blush. Eh? It was just a bad joke?

" Bad joke, my ass punk! " she held you the Echo Flower and you held it to your ear.

... Holy s**t.

You could hear moans!!! 

Undyne was laughing as Sans realised what sounds the flower must be making. He took it and quickly whispered, then giving it back to you. His cheeks were blushing blue as Frisk was asking what was in the flower. You held the flower once again, against your ear.

" i love you. deal with it. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, three of my friends told me to do youtube. 1 wanted me to suffer because genocide. But to make sure, I'll ask again. Should I youtube? Yes or no?
> 
> Also, I am proud of the jokes here. I hope you enjoyed the smut!


	70. MettaTON pain in the Arse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. I can't imagine the horrors of Mettaton's 35 seasons...

Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope and another f***ing nope! You are not watching thirty five seasons of Mettaton's shows AGAIN. You already did that when you first visited the skele-bros on the surface and do not want to repeat this underground! Undyne and Sans didn't seem too fond of watching the glamourous bucket of bolts either! SO SCREW IT! SCREW THE GAY AUTOBOT! You will jump off a cliff if you hear another word from that abomination! " Hey Papyrus! Maybe Castia could play us a few songs or something?? You know! Before the show! To... Add the coolness! " she then whispered to you. " You have to play for two hours, until he goes to sleep. " Oh god. But yeah, this would be worth it. You walked up to the piano and grabbed a sheet of paper from your pocket. 'Bonetrousle', huh? Okay, let's try it out.

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qv-RqltZxbo)

" WOWIE! THAT SOUNDS VERY COOL! " you chuckled and almost slipped, but quickly went back into it. Frisk started clapping alongside the music as Papyrus started dancing! When the song was done, he asked you to pretty please repeat it! So you did. Again. And again. And again.

An hour and thirty-seven minutes past by like freakin' AGES! It felt like forever and your hands hurt like all hell! Penny started dancing along side the music as well, even taking a dramatic poise on the sofa once in a while. Papyrus joined her on the poising on the sofa, until Undyne came and picked the whole thing up! You took a break by walking upstairs to take a nap. Only to be dragged back down, moments later by Penny. " I was gonna come bach! Five more minutes... " Penny rolled her eyes and sat you infront of the sofa. Welp. The cliff near the waterfall seemed like a nice place to jump off, of right now. The moment you heard Mettaton's voice in TV, you uttered a simple thing. " F**k my life! " Undyne stared wide eyed at you, then at Sans, then back at you.

" Oh COME ON! She get's to say swear words but -I- can't?! "

" THAT WAS A SWEAR WORD?? "

" nope. "

" OH. " You sister sighed but still looked at the robot on TV with an awe struck face.

" Sister! He is not that bad! "

" yes he is. " Sans mumbled, knowing only you could currently hear him. " he's a babbling birdbrain. an arrogant automaton. a computerized clump. " You continued the lines of insults. " Digital Dunce. Floundering Flunky. Hopeless Heap of Tainted Tin. " At this point, you were both insulting loud enough that Undyne could hear. And boy, did she enjoy the names. " incompetent idiot. mess of metal. monstrous mechanized misguided moron. " Frisk could now hear as well. They looked a bit disappointed in the both of you, while Undyne was stifling ALL the laughter. " Nattering Ninny. Primitive Pile of Pistons. Ridiculous Robot. " Now it was reaching Penny's ears. She looked very annoyed. " silver-plated sell out. tarnished trum-bone, heh. fiend in tin clothing. " Papyrus stood up, very annoyed. You both silenced and looked at him, with the most innocent faces you could muster.

" SANS! STOP THIS BICKERING AT ONCE! METTATON IS VERY COOL AND TALENTED! AND I SHALL NOT SIT BY AND LISTEN TO YOU, INSULTING HIM! " Undyne finally bursted into laughter, so loud, that you could no longer hear what was going on in the show! Something about... Three humans and- wait- what??

" _That's right beauties~! Here at our new live show, Human Busters!_ " Oh dear lord, why must this happen to you? Undyne looked just as shocked until something seemed to click in her head.

" Alphys! The cameras! Oh right! " Uuugh! This scampi happening... Heh. Good one brain. " Yeeaah... Might be better if you guys stay at my place for a while... " She got up and looked at you and the others expectantly. " Well?? What are you waiting for, punks?! A piggy back ride? Come on! " Sans raised a bony brow.

" Undyne, didn't you say your house burnt down? "

" I lied. I wanted to see your Girlfriend. " Great. Freaking fantastic. You closed your eyes only to hear a... What was it? An earthquake? Oh wait, no. It was just Undyne. " NGAAAH! Now is not the time to be sleeping, punk!! " She started shaking you, but you faked snores. " I swear to Asgore! I WILL PUMMEL YOU!! " You picked up by your sister, then you held tight.

" So! What about the piano? " Undyne shrugged. She walked over to the piano and picked it up. Because she can. " Uh?? " Frisk started signing.

' That won't fit in the Riverperson's boat! '

" HAH! Who said I'll use the boat!? I'll see your dorks at my place!! " She crashed through the door with the piano, leaving you there alone... What. In. The. Hell? Frisk sighed and took Penny's scarf, leading her. You saw Papyrus and Sans wave.

" WE SHALL VISIT AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE, HUMANS! " " maybe. "

Heh. These skele-dorks.

XXXXXX

Well. Here you were. Infront of Undyne's house. Frisk asked how Undyne got here so fast... She answered with " I ran! " ... That was the most BS answer you have ever heard. And the worst part was? You were bored. Again. Your phone had ran out of battery a while ago. Jay seemed to try to call you up. Something about 'Don't go out-' then the line cut and your phone died. Psht. Probably was just a prank. Or he was going to be a jerk. Or both. Both is very much possible for Jay. Undyne showed you the drinks available. You got yourself soda, to her disgust, and the others got tea.

Penny was left handed, and you realised you could make some tea puns! " Hey Penny! I didn't know you were a lef-tea! " She glared at you with a look that could melt an iceberg. Aka, completely harmless. " Come on sis, don't show me that cruel-tea... " Undyne groaned and gave the table a face high-five! " Look, I get that I'm being naugh-tea, but that stare... Is that my penal-tea? Come on! You're making me feel guil-tea! " She had a single sweat drop. " Are ya gettin' swea-tea? " She stood up abruptly and pounded the table with her fist.

" Sister! I believe you do not understand the gravi-tea of the situation!! " And then she realised it. You gave her a proud grin and a double thumbs up! " Stop that! You are corrupting me with your unbearable puns! "

" Don't ya mean pun-bearable- "

" SILENCE!!! "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! My birthday will be coming up on the 14th! So chapters MIGHT be coming in a bit slower! But worry not! I will be back! No matter the cost! No matter the reason (you guys)! I! SHALL! RETURN! 
> 
> *poofs away onto bed to sleep*


	71. Settling some Scores.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just got the idea randomly! So! Here's another chapter! Gods, two chapters in one day! I spoil you guys too much!

Ugh! Why won't you answer his calls? This was important! Jay looked at the time... Hm... Maybe he could go for a change too...? He got up. He just needs to settle some scores before he does anything too rash. Looking to a corner, he saw a smile. A voice chanted in his head as he smirked at the gooey mess.

Beware the man who speaks in hands...

Right. Gaster looked at him, definitely questioning his actions. " I'll a-void- your questions for now Gaster. I need to get a few stuff ready... " Jay got out of the house and went on his way... To the old house he hasn't been to, in such a long time... Broken windows and a magical shaped diamond drawn on the wall... It reminded him of better days. He clutched his white shirt which had the very same diamond. Only with a crack in the middle, one half was blue and the other half was orange. Heh. He has a BONE to pick with the lady in the house. He tried ringing the doorbell, but no sound emited. Was probably broken... Yeah, without you slaving around in there, the damn woman must've gone into s**t. He kicked the door and it broke open. Not what he was expecting, but hey. Why not?

Inside was Leader and Vicky. Vicky... The damn woman. His eyes flared up already. Just seeing her, got him pissed already. Not as pissed as he'll be when he finds his brother though." Sup biatches! " he walked over to the two drinking tea. Leader stood up to grab a baseball bat, despite Vicky's warnings. Jay's eyes shined orange as the baseball bat was brought into the air, turned orange and smacked into Leader's face. With leader unconscious, Jay stepped over his body, taking Leader's seat and sipping some of the tea. Vicky was already trembling a bit, but had a very angry look. Jay looked around and talked as if nothing just happened. His eyes however, deceived him. They were still glowing dangerously. " Heh. This place is kinda dus-tea, don't 'cha think? " She stared off. " So... How have things been goin'? Ya lil' s**t. "

" Hmph! Your puns are terrible, as always. "

" You weren't answering my question, dollface. " She had long brown hair, but dark eyes. Most people would mistaken her for having black eyes, but he knew it was a very dark shade of blue. Those eyes once brought him comfort... Now? It brings him anger and hate.

" I told you to never come back, you monster... " He chuckled and took a sip from his tea, acting like a gentleman with his pinky up. Yeah, his dad kinda taught him that... So... " Did you come back to torment me? Or for the brat? "

" She ain't a brat. She's a strong and very short girl. And stronger then you. She DOES has the perseverance after all. " He placed the cup down and leaned back. The whole house was practically begging to be put out of its misery. To be burnt to dust. " But ya know... I wouldn't have come here without a reason, wench. " She sneered at him, but the room seemed to dim, leaving only the magic in his eyes for dramatic lights... He took out his lucky dagger and fiddled with it on the table...

" The brat is dead. So leave me be. " He started laughing like a maniac! The dagger flew in the air, brushing near her, only to return.

" You were always great at telling jokes, even if you did so rarely. But leave the bad jokes to me, kay Hussy? Now listen up, since I got a few words to say to you... " He stood up and slowly walked to her, the eyes glowing more fiercely with every step nearer he took. " If you ever- EVER... Get near Castia or Penny again... " He ran his finger along his throat. " Well... Guts, limbs, heart and lungs, you whore... _**Y o u  w o n ' t  b e  n e e d i n g  t h e m  a n y m o r e . . .**_ " She gulped and cowered as the dagger sliced her cheek as a warning. Jay grinned and the weapon flew back to him, letting him take it and put it in a plastic bag. " Thanks for the ingredient, mudda fugga! " he went out and waved. " This was a nice talk. " Woohoo! JUSTICE!

XXXXXX

He stood in the middle of the base throwing things into liquids. " A bit of Monster Candy, then some Thyme and Lavender... And lastly! Blood of a dumbass lady! " he dropped a bit of the blood that was on his dagger before dark blue smoke emanated out of the liquid... Jay took out a power-block and dipped it inside, quickly taking it out shortly there after. A diamond sign was now on it, glowing dark blue. " And now I have endless energy! Hah! Suck it, Bill Nigh the Science guy! Heh. " he put the power block into his bag, before sensing a presence. " G, I know you're there. Come on out and stop being so Ghastly. " Gaster came nearer, signing Wing Dings.

' What do you plan to do? '

" Make sure Castia and the rest don't get dusted by my idiot brother. For all we know, he could be underground already. If we're lucky, we get there before him. " Gaster kept signing, but Jay ignored. He walked out with the bag full of ingredients, food and other electronics. " Keep an eye socket out for this place, will ya? " The former royal scientist sighed, before nodding. " Great, -Castia- later. " he waved before stepping out of the base. " Now... Which is the quickest way to Mount E-Butt. Heh. "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to show what Jay is doing! He is a great asshat to have as a father, I SWEAR. 
> 
> And I don't draw him enough, so! Two drawings of him, for this chapter!
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/GwenniverGidget/status/740598449092038656/photo/2
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/GwenniverGidget/status/740606175679512577/photo/1


	72. Monsters are your Friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had to come sometime didn't it? (This sentence sounds familiar...)
> 
> I'm back guys!! YAAAY! Also, check it out! Someone drew me a birthday present! OMG! Thanks so much! 
> 
> http://lifefuldrawsstuff.blogspot.com/2016/06/happy-birthday-castia.html
> 
> And thank all your guys for the support on this story! Its fun to write and draw and don't worry. I have A LOT of things planned!

You were only wearing a white T-shirt while almost falling asleep at the table when Sans popped into the room! At this point, you were pretty used to it. But what you were not used to, was to see Sans looking very shocked and terrified, the moment he saw you. " ... What? " He was sputtering and was looking at your... lower parts... Perv. But his expression stayed the same, so you looked down.

Only to see blood. " Huh. Kay. " Now, most people would have noticed because of the pain. But you were one of the people who felt no pain when it came to this. Well, sometimes. Sometimes there would be pain while walking on the street or something- but that isn't the point! You were apparently also one of the people who went against THE LAWS OF NATURE!! (And Internet)

How you went against these laws you ask? Well, the first time you had your period, it lasted for like... Three weeks. Seriously. Buuut... Looking at his expression right now... Well... You can't afford not to care anymore. " Its normal Sans. " He looked EXTREMELY doubtful.

" stop skull-ing around babe. there's BLOOD. " Oh gosh. You wish you were a monster and could just say 'magic'... But instead, you have to explain human female biology to your skeleton boyfriend who didn't even know what 'yaoi' was. Hooray... 

" Okay, you want the short version or the long but very confusing explanation? " He seemed to tilt more to long and confusing. God-freckity-darn-it. " Oookay. Uhm... Well... When a girl bleeds from her abdomen she... "

XXXXXX

So many questions and so little answers you could give. Thankfully Penny came from the room you've never went to before in Undyne's place and noticed your blood. You asked Penny and Sans if they could go to the store or something to get you a... Pad. Or something. They agreed, though Sans was hesitant. Cute of him, but you don't wanna walk around dripping blood anywhere.

Undyne was doing Royal Guard stuff right now, so you were alone. You decided to think of what has happened ever since monsters came into your life.... So many people think that their lives had gotten worse ever since monsters came, because they were inhuman or things like that... But if you look back to how you lived years before monsters...

XXX(Flashback)XXX

You woke up in bed with a jolt. Another nightmare... Why do you still think about her?? You aren't with her anymore... What time was it? It was late in the afternoon... Penny should be back soon... Your room looked like the newest dumster in the land... But the rest of the house you tried to keep clean as a whistle. You got up to the bathroom. As you looked in the mirror you saw yourself...

Wild unkept hair... Bags under the eyes... A gentle quivering smile... A large clean pink jacket that was still a bit too big for you... Same old, same old. You sighed and closed your eyes. When you looked up again, you had a grin in your face. Yeah, you need to grin and bear it. Penny doesn't need to see anything bad. She's still young and shouldn't think about you whenever she's in school anyway. You're the older sister. You can take care of yourself.

" Sister!! I have returned! " you went out of the bathroom. Penny was carrying her large green bag and her scarf. Even if it was really hot in the summer, she still wore it. Because as she said, it was from you. Though you have no room to judge. You  _are_ the one wearing a big winter jacket.

" Hey sis! How was school? " she placed her bag down and ran up to you, giving you a hug. 

" It was fan-TASTIC! Did you know you can get really tall if you drink milk and eat fruit?? " you shook your head, smiling. She likes to talk about school. You might've too. If you WENT to school. But, it can't be helped now. Your boss was dumb enough not to ask for an ID. Which was good, since you don't have one. Maybe you could get one later? " I want to become REALLY tall! So I can protect you! "

Wait- what? Aw... How adorable. " Heh. I'm supposed to protect you sis. Why would I need protection? " She thought for a while, then, as if a lightbulb appeared on her head! (She turned on the lights) She gave you a large smile!

" Then I'll help you around the house! " So sweet and adorable. You shook your head, telling her she doesn't need to. But she insisted. " You do so much for me! Even when you come from work at night and look like you're allergic to sleep! You still read me a bedtime story! You bring me to school if its still dark out in the morning and make me lunch! There MUST be something I can do for you, sister! "

.... Did you really look allergic to sleep? Huh. Well, nightmares still kept you up. So yeah. But she noticed?

You gave her a hug, then ruffled her hair. " Sis, just by being there and being happy, you make my life ten times better. " She stared at you, confused before getting a large smile!

" Then I shall do my best! But I WILL still try to get tall! I'll help around the house! Believe it! " Oh god, is she copying Naruto...? Uuuugh. Dokuro-Chan is better! You didn't notice, but apparently when you thought about Dokuro, you started humming the theme song. " Sister! Stop that! You know how much the theme song annoys me! " You put up a grin and started singing. You liked the song so much, you actually learned all the lyrics.

" pipirupirupirupipirupi~   
pipirupirupirupipirupi~  
nande mo dekichau batto esukariborugo!

pipirupirupirupipirupi~   
pipirupirupirupipirupi~  
mahou no gion de jinsei yarinaoshite ageru

iya yo dame yo konna no bakabaka  
sonna ni giragira shinaide  
onegai dakara eii!

bokusatsu tenshi chi shibuki DOKUDOKU DOKURO-chan   
bokusatsu tenshi shinzou DOKUDOKU DOKURO-chan  
funde shibatte tataite  
kette jirashite tsurushite  
demo sore tte BOKU no "ai" na no! "

Penny screamed out of frustration! " Sister, you can sing well! I'll admit! But I HATE THAT SONG!! I don't understand a single word! " You smiled and started in english until she quickly cut you off. " Don't you DARE! The song sucks! "

" It doesn't. Also, you're smiling. "

" I AM AND I HATE IT!! " You laughed and grabbed her, putting her on the couch and tickling her! " Bwahahahahaha! St-stop that! NOOOOOH!! " You chuckled and continued tickling. 

" I can't hear you~ " You smiled. And this time...

It was a genuine smile. 

Maybe you could someday just be a total layback. Ooh. That would be great. " Sta-staaaahp! I brought a present! " You stopped and blinked. What? She freed herself and gasped for air while still giggling. She then pulled from her pocket, a hair band. It was Blue and Pink (lol). You smiled and took it, tying your hair.

" How do I look? " Penny's happy and wide grin was answer enough. Okay, this is a thing you can wear more often. " Thanks! It's great! But I wouldn't expect anything less of Penny the Great! " She poised dramatically, then your phone buzzed. You checked it.

' Can you come earlier? A few people aren't there. You'll be paid extra. ' You hate to come earlier. But you will never have enough money. You made Penny some food and put on a DvD. Her favorite show, Powerpuff Girls was on. he'll be distracted for a few hours. You made sure everything was in place before going out. You sighed and made your way to work. As you stood infront of the door of the restaraunt, you touched the hair band. You frown tilted upwards. 

Words rang through your head. The same words you knew all too well. You can do it. You can have a nice life now too. You have your very cool and great sister. You... You just...

You just have to grin and bear it.

XXX(End of Flashback)XXX

Heh. Yeah, you have to admit... Your life was going up when Penny came. And became better when monsters came along. So you now disagree with the people who say monsters are horrible creatures. 

Its not true. Monsters are nice. Monsters are interesting and kind. Monsters...

Monsters are your friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh. You know what I think Castia SHOULD have realised first, after memory lane? She was able to SING. Sing a song in both english and japanese! Woo! Here's a link to the theme song. I love the anime!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SE7AzfX6nQ8
> 
> Also, does anyone know a good... I don't know- filming ma-jing? Can anyone request a good thing to download to film games? I don't know my english apparently. How sad.
> 
> And now I can't stop imagining Castia singing it. Haha! XD  
> Until next chapter guys! And I hoped oyu enjoyed this one!


	73. Fanfiction - Amaimon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahaha. Got into Blue Exorcist recently. Then I saw Amaimon and instantly fell in love. SO CUTE. Then I came up with this. Since I've recently been confused with myself on twitter. And nobody will help me. Siiiiiigh.

You still sat on the same spot when you heard the door open. Penny and Sans stood there with some pads! Thank all the gods above! You took the pad and went into the bathroom. Atleast it looked like a bathroom. You only noticed there was a water bed in a corner. Why did Undyne have a SINK next to her bed?? And what was that- a BATHTUB? On the otherside of her bed was a BATHTUB? Christ. You used the pad and got out. Sans looked at where you sat. When he saw you, he pointed at the blood. ' Yeah, rub it in my face. Jackass. ' Not literally though. Though he isn't really a jackass either? He's just a jack. No ass. Why are you thinking about these stuff? Why are you questioning yourself in your thoughts? Why- STOP IT.

" Yeah, I'll have to clean that up. " Penny giggled and went to the room you came from. The bed-bath-room, as you now decided to call it. Or fishroom. You can't really decide. Sans fished for something in his pockets. If its a ring, you'll laugh at how you guessed it right. Then die from being a blushy mess. Wait- what WOULD you say, if he proposed? Oh god- you don't wanna think about it now! 'Then why are you thinking about it?'

...

That wasn't your voice in your head... That was someone else's. But who? Sans took from his pocket a box. OH MY GOD. You are NOT ready for this, are you?? Will this be a Red Wedding?? 'Haha, Game of Thrones joke. I get it.' SHUT UP WEIRD VOICE IN YOUR HEAD!! THIS IS SERIOUS!!

" Castia June. " OH GOD. GOOD GOD. " will you... " He was opening the box. 'Is he serious?' SHUT UP VOICE. THIS IS ALREADY FREAKING YOU OUT- " accept this charger to charge your phone? "

.....

...

..

.

You punched him in the skull face after taking the charger and he fell onto the ground! " YOU GOD DAMN, FREAKING, SKELETON BASTARD!!!! " you looked at you with a smug look.

" whassup? "

" DON'T 'WHASSUP' ME!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO F***ING PROPOSE!! " you took in a deep breathe. " I WAS FREAKING OUT AND DEBATING IN MY HEAD WHAT I SHOULD SAY AND TALKING WITH A WEIRD VOICE! THEN YOU HAD TO PULL THAT S**T!!!! " He was laughing hard while looking at your, most definitely, blushing face. You were probably like a tomato! Though you'd prefer to look like a Strawberry actually.

" should I try again-? " " NO!!! "

You huffed. You need a revenge that's greater then fontcest. Which will be VERY hard. Hm... You were thinking of any scene from any anime you've seen. Then your mind wandered to Amaimon. Your favorite character from Blue Exorcist. You found him really cute actually. So sad and he liked candy. WHO DOESN'T LIKE AMAIMON- I mean- candy. " babe? " A lot of people shipped him with Mephisto. You were kinda 'meh' to the idea. Better then stuff like Amaimon and Rin. Ugh, shiver. (Sorry Rin/Amaimon fans...) " uh... " Ooh... Weren't there fanfics with him and reader? " ... your face there... " You have read a few. Some of them moved a bit too fast, others? Brought you to tears from either laughter or sadness. " what are you thinking of? "

Oh yeah. Sans was still there. " Anime. "

" oh. which kind? "

" Amaimon kind. " He had a confused look as you went to plug the charger in and start charging your phone. He had this face that screamed out 'Who's Amaimon?'. And if you ever heard him say that, you were going to have to slap a penguin or something. Because. If he doesn't know who Amaimon is. May god have mercy on his soul. He thought for a moment, before it looked like something clicked in his skull.

" oh yeah. wasn't he the broccoli from the Exorcist thing? " Well. Close enough. Atleast he had the right idea. Heh, the broccoli scene cracked you up. You nodded. " are you going to watch his fight scenes? " you shook your head. Your phone had 3% already and you put it on, not taking the charger off. " funny scenes? " You shook your head again. " wiki? " Nope. You googled some Amaimon x Reader fanfics. " then what? " You waved him off as you clicked one of the stories.

" Doesn't matter. Don't you have sentry duty or something? " He teleported beside you. Not too surprising. You turned away, so he couldn't see. You smiled as a scene depicted the demon giving the reader a kiss on the cheek for candy. Words ran through your mind. 'So cute. So cute. Wished he was real. So cute. So cute.'

" i don't like that look in your eyes. " You raised you head to him, closing your phone in the process. " your face is blushing and you stared with a weird stare at your phone. what were you looking at? " You acted innocent and shrugged a nothing. But he wasn't taking non of your Amaimon- I mean- bulls**t. Hehe. Yeah. " were you looking at yaoi again? "

" You didn't even know what yaoi WAS until I told you! " He shrugged. " Its just a cutesy story. Chill.

" cute like chibi, or cute like us? " Hehe.

Hehe.

Hehehehehehehehehe. How should you say this?

" ..... Cute like Amaimon? " he took the phone and looked at the lock screen. Using his hacking skills, he typed in 1-2-3-4. But got DENIED. " Hah, the code was different when you last checked in. He put in 4-3-2-1. And got in. You heard the ping sound on your phone. " You boney bastard. " He looked at what you were reading. Then stared at you with a raised bone-brow. " ... Caught red-handed I suppose? "

" ... "

" ... "

" you know, that he isn't real... right? "

" Stop crushing my hopes and dreams!! " he chuckled and gave you the phone back. " So... You're cool? "

" hey, as long as you weren't sexting or drawing new fontcest... i'm okay. " Well, atleast no drama happened. If drama happened, you would almost believe you were in a fanfic! Hah! Absurd! " but ya know... " he leaned into you and licked his tongue appeared, licking his teeth. " i could probably do stuff that the demon, would never think of doing. " That, you doubt... But the more you thought about it... " yep, that's the face i want to see you make. because of me and me alone. " He teleported away leaving you alone with your phone. Penny chose that exact moment to come in. She looked at you with a raised brow, but didn't ask questions. She's seen the internet. She went to the fridge for cooking ingredients.

You looked at the fanfic on your phone. Huh. You weren't in the mood for the green haired demon right now. You tabbed out to Twitter instead. Yeah, this seemed better. Maybe it can get your mind off Sans for a bit. But sadly, the site didn't stop your intense blushing about the skeleton who just left.

Damn that guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amaimon from the anime Blue Exorcist is not mine by the way. It was probably obvious. But still. Going to throw that out there. For safety. Since I didn't put up a fake name. Like... Purple Exorcist or something like that.
> 
> Also! Here's my tumblr and twitter again! You can put suggestions and questions about the fanfic there! BUT! Hehe, butt. BUT! You can also ask me personal questions there too. Yep. I'll answer any question except age. Because as I quote my parents ' Never tell your age. ' UUUUUGH. And they literally let me write stuff about dating a skeleton. Heh. 
> 
> Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And have a nice day! Tralalala!
> 
> Tumblr  
> http://castiajune.tumblr.com/
> 
> Twitter  
> https://twitter.com/GwenniverGidget


	74. Chara, Jay, Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooh... Yiiiiikes....

You woke up from the table. Your drool was stuck to the wood, but infront of you was a note.

' Hello dear sister! Me and Frisk went back to Snowdin to get Cinnamon Bunnies! We will be back soon, so be sure to get up beforehand!  ~The Great Penny. ' 

Huh. Okay? You got up and stretched. So, you were alone again? Where was Undyne anyway?? You scratched your shoulder which had a misquito bite. How in THE HELL did you get bitten UNDERGROUND?? 

'Magic.' Yeah, probably-

...

What was this voice in your head? WHO was this voice in your head? 

'You don't need to know.' Uuh... YEAH. You kinda DO have to know? The voice sounded familiar. But it had a sort of echoing effect to it, making you confused. 'Don't worry. I found someone new, so I won't be long.'

Wait a meddling teensy minute... 

" Red eyed kiddo? " 'Yo?'

...

Seriously? You were talking with the demon child in your head? " Hey, knock knock. "

'No.'

" Come on, what else do you have to do in there? " you could practically feel her shrug.

'Looking through your childhood memories.' Your breathe hitched. 'We're kinda the same you know... My parents weren't nice to me either.' Yep, totally the same. You go around killing monsters too. 'Why do you think I only harmed monsters. Oh, by the way. I can hear what you're thinking.'

Oh yeah.

" You're supposed to say 'Who's there?'. " she sighed and muttered who's there. " Déja. "

'Déja who?'

" Knock knock. " they groaned. " Come on, it was funny. You're probably smiling. "

'I am not. And if I were, it would be at seeing your reaction... When you see your sister die again.' You glared at abso-f***ing-lutely nowhere.

" That wasn't nice. "

'Do I SEEM to be the person who's nice? And you aren't all kind and sweet either. We're the same.' You started laughing.

" Again! I haven't killed ANYONE kiddo! "

'You wanted to, though.'

What?

'Let's be honest, since I looked through your memories. Trying to avoid the recent ones too. You wanted to kill your mom.' You thought back... At the times you were younger. At the times you hated your mom with all your heart. And if she were dead, you would've danced on her grave. Maybe with a gig? You probably would've taken classes first. There were times you had hope. Hope that she would turn to good. But by now, that hope had long evaporated... 'If you could rewind... You would've killed her when you had the chance. No?'

You chuckled and stuffed your hands into your pockets while giving the table a face-high-five. " Heh. Nope. "

'Nope??' they sounded very surprised at your answer.

" Nope. If I killed her back then, Penny wouldn't exist. If I'm honest, that's probably one thing I have to thank my mother for. She gave me the best sis ever. " Chara was quiet until they scoffed. You heard a disconnecting sound in your head. " Kiddo? " no answer. Huh. So she pretty much cut the contact. Cool.

You sat there for a while, contemplating your thoughts and life... Nah. Your life- as horrible as it was when you were young- is just fine now. You sighed out and felt yourself relax. Until you heard the door knock. " Nice. Back already, Penny? " you went to the door and opened it.

It.

Wasn't.

Penny.

It was Jay. But he seemed terribly out of breathe. He was also shivering like all hell. " What in the heck are you doing here? " He took a deep breathe, he couldn't answer right now.

" Wh-where's...*huff* P-Penny? "

" She's in Snowdin. " He sighed and stretched. Nodding, as if calming himself down.

" Good. Good. Y-you need to get outta there... Now. " He seemed REALLY worried. So something must be up. You were about to question him when he interrupted you. " No time for dilly dallying! " He slapped his mouth close and his cheeks became a bit red in embarrassment. He... Uh... He just spoke in a british accent just now. You snickered as he frowned in annoyance. " Don't you DARE start. " You punched him on the shoulder teasingly.

" Eeey! It's tea time ain't it? Ya wanker! " You said, trying to mimic a british accent. You failed miserably as he rolled him eyes. You chuckled until you heard a masculine voice. It sounded like someone who would creep other's out with their muscles.

" I'm just- FLEXING in... " You felt a burst of magic where the voice came from... What...? Jay grabbed your arm and ran out!

" Wh- Hey! Where are we going?? "

" AWAY FROM HERE! " You looked back in the house. Your...

Your phone was there... Your one true love... Your... Bae... Wait! Penny wouldn't know where you'd be! " If you go back, you'll DIE. So don't even think about it! " He ran somewhere. You went past a little tunnel and some... Random box? What? You both ran past some Echo Flowers too. There were writings on the walls.

" Hey... What does it say on the walls? " Without even bothering to look he sighed.

" There was a war between monsters and humans. Beaten, the monsters surrendered to the humans. Seven of the human magicians sealed the monsters inside Mt. Ebott. The signs here tell that story. And more from the monsters' side. " You raised a brow at him. How did he know what it said, without looking at the signs. As if he read your mind, he answered the question. " You... Really don't want to know how I know. Trust me... " Finally, you were in a dark room with only flowers as a type of road. You couldn't see anything around that. He looked around and nodded. " Yeah. This is a good place. " He looked at you, with a look that seemed... Like he was hurt? " Promise not to come out. Promise not to make a noise. Promise. " He closed his eyes... " To stay alive. "

You aren't one to make promises so much... And why... What could be there, that was so bad? " Why should I? " He glared at you, as if thinking deeply.

" If you go out, you will die. And so, will Penny, Paps and Sans. " You stared at him with a questionable look. He stared at you, before you both felt another burst of magic. " PROMISE. " You nodded.

" I promise. " He sighed in relief and shoved you into the darkness. You couldn't even see your own hands infront of you, but you weren't concentrating on that. You heard humming nearby. Until someone came into sight. It was too dark to see who it was. But the moment he and Jay caught eachother's sights, their SOULs came out. Jay's yellow SOUL seemed to glow more, but was smaller compared to the other guy's SOUL. Which was orange and... Covered in dust...? You checked him, your SOUL however did not appear.

???

LV: 18 HP: 88 (12) ATK: 44 DEF: 14

WHAT?? His LV was 18?! How... How many monsters did he KILL?? Jay took out a knife from his pocket. He seemed very serious. The other guy talked. His voice was monotone, but still sounded a bit childish. That just made it creepier. " Wow. Wonder why you're running now, dear brother? " Brother?? Was this the uncle that Jay said he'd TROLL ON THE INTERNET? " I thought we were having fun playing... " the guy's gaze seemed to lower. " Your HP is full now too... Did you take some candy on the way? Wow. Like a little boy... You need to grow up, bro. " The knife glowed Orange as it started to multiply by... You don't know, there were too many knives to count. Each had a different color. Blue, orange and some were still normal. " Are you still mad about the Vicky thing? Sorry, didn't mean to get another kid outta her. "

What? But... You started using your brain...

Your mom only had two children. Jay was your dad... That was for sure... But... Your eyes widened in realization. This... Guy... With a LOT of LV was Penny's dad?? So... You two are half-sisters?? ... Actually, now that you think about it... It should have been clear from the get-go. She was double your size and had ORANGE hair. Your mother had brown hair while Jay- or... Your dad, had black hair. And she had green eyes too. Definitely not from your dad or mom. It didn't matter anyway.

In your heart, she will still stay your sister.

Knives were flung at your 'uncle'. But he dodged every single one. You were able to see a bit of his face from the orange glow of one of his knives. He seemed to have blond hair, but you could tell he dyed it, because you saw orange hair growing near his forhead. He also had a horrible grin and piercing green eyes. Yup. That was all the confirmation you needed.

" Why are you fighting so hard against me brother? Monsters belong here. Not in the surface. " His eyes glowed Blue and Yellow. " We were two of the seven who put them here, remember? " Wait just a freaking minute. WHAT?? Didn't that happen like- AGES AGO?? How can they- You thought about the potions.

Oh yeah. Mmmmagic.

The knives glowed, staying their color. But they had a yellow and blue hue around them. They were all at once, flung at Jay as the Question Mark, Question Mark, Question Mark- yep, that's what you're calling him- kept one knife at his hand. Jay dodged most of the weapons, getting hit by two or three. He was at 6HP.

" What? No puns today? You were normally always so talkative. Whelp. Guess it doesn't matter anyway- "

You heard a deep chuckle from nearby. You looked somewhere to the side to see Undyne and Asgore, making their way down to the battle. Jay seemed to notice as well, as he turned his head to look at them. But the man used this chance to strike. The knife flew and hit your father square in the chest! You got up, but still remained unseen. You were too short and didn't make a sound. Jay's HP was 1. The man smirked before he turned yellow, then disappeared comepletly. Undyne and Asgore seemed to then notice Jay. There was blood on the ground, but you noticed him seemingly wink at you, before he slipped to unconsciousness.

" We cannot kill him just yet. His SOUL would break on the way. We must simply bring him with us. " You heard them talk a bit, then the king picked Jay up and left. Undyne took out her phone and called someone up.

" Pap? Yeah, can you visit my place? Asgore needs me. " She closed the phone and followed the king, who held Jay like a ragdoll or something. You were about to get up, to run back. You needed to call Sans. You didn't know what to do right now... When you were sure the two were gone, you went onto the flower street. But halted when you heard giggling. You felt someone wrap around you. It was that guy. You quickly snapped yourself away from him, by punching him in the jaw.

" Aww... That's no way to greet your uncle... "

You were in for a f***ing bad time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangeeeeer! Oh! You must be SO PISSED right now! OH! OH! Yeah, I'm hyped now too! This uncle plays an important role! (I say, as I still think of a name for him...) YEP. Its getting serious up in this HIZOOOOOUUSE! 
> 
> I sound like a nerd, I know. 
> 
> BUT COME ON!
> 
> Anyway, I hoped you're just as hyped as I am for the next chapter!


	75. Ju. Justin Konan Scrubz. Illuminati confirmed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Malik for writing that illuminati thing! It was so random, I wanted to put it on this chapter!

" Wow! This is a weird boat! " Penny looked at the dog-boat-thing. Running through the water. She was still curious, as to who the Riverperson was. But eh, doesn't really matter.

"  _Tralala~_   _Beware the man who speaks in hands~_ " That was weird. The boat stopped at Waterfall, Penny and Frisk got out and went on their way back to Undyne's place.

' I wonder if Castia likes these? ' Penny rolled her eyes, remembering how you once ate salad with ketchup and mayo. You would eat anything if the sauce mixture was included. They saw Papyrus making his way to Undyne's aswell. 

When the tall skeleton noticed the two, he went for a hug. Or in this case, a tackle. " HELLO HUMANS! " He seemed in a good mood. But what made Penny stop all her thoughts, was when Papyrus clanked his teeth against her forehead a bit too fast. Basically bumping her. She yelped and gripped the spot that was hurting right now. She knew it was supposed to be a kiss... But that just made her feel... Uncomfortable.

Bah! She wasn't sure herself... She... Just didn't know how she feels... That date was... She couldn't say.... Ugh! Why must feelings be so complicated!? 

They trudged forward to the fish home. Penny was deep in thought. Papyrus is indeed, very cool and great... But... it just wasn't the same... She heard a loud gasp. She looked up at the house...

And did not expect to see it on fire...

" What happened here?? Where's Castia?? " She looked around. Oh god, what if something happened to you... She... She doesn't even want to think of what may happen! M-maybe you left for some tea or something, Undyne came back and cooked! Yeah! That must be it- her eyes wandered over to the gorund. Your cellphone was there.

No... You wouldn't simply leave without your cellphone. Your cellphone is like- YOUR PRECIOUS BABY FOR YOU! She ran into the house to pick it up, then ran back out! Papyrus was on his phone. " SANS?? SANS, CAN YOU CHECK AROUND SNOWDIN? P-PERHAPS CASTIA IS THERE?? " He would have sounded just as worried as Penny... If Penny wasn't comepletely FREAKING OUT INSIDE.

She held your phone and looked through what you did last... Maybe there would be a clue?? She ignored all the fanfics that were tabbed in the internet and went to your voicemail that had like- Eleven calls. When she listened, she heard Jay every single time.

' Try to stay in your house! ' ' Make sure to stay away from any new human that comes! ' ' Get the hell out of any house and hide somewhere! ' ' I mean it! This is NO joke!! ' ' I'm not tickling your funny bone right now! ' ' Okay, maybe I did just now. ' ' BUT SERIOUSLY. HIDE. ' ' Please answer... ' ' I need to know if you're getting this... ' ' I want you and Penny safe... ' ' Please... '

He sounded either frustrated, panicked or really sad on these calls... This was serious... Something or someone must have done this to the house... And she wasn't too happy about this... " P-PENNY? " She looked at Papyrus who in turn, pointed at the phone in her hands. She was currently crushing the phone case thing. She stopped when she realised this. Frisk pulled at her green scarf and started signing.

' Are you okay? '

" No! " She snapped and looked at the burning house again. " I... Sorry for yelling... I just want to know where my sister is... I want Castia safe... " Someone tapped her shoulder. She jerked and looked at Sans behind her who seemed very stressed.

" we'll find her. the ol' bag of bones here will make sure of it. " She wasn't in the mood for jokes... But if she heard one joke from you RIGHT now? She would be happy to know you're okay. Wherever you are... Please be safe.

XXXXXX

" HOLY S**T!! " You used a replacement clone to as far away from him as possible. He stood where he was... Your SOUL tugged itself out of your chest and shined a brilliant pinkish purple. With dark purple cracks accompanied by some white hue. You noticed that there was a new crack too. But this was NOT the time. He had a friendly smile. But hell, his eyes betrayed that smile. One eye glowing yellow and the other, glowing orange.

" Language please. " Oh. How you wanted to just scream EVERY swear word in EXISTENSE at him right now... But you were sure you have pretty much... Let's see the mathematics and facts here... Gods, you hate math... Okay.

Chara = Kill

Kill = Genocide

Genocide has three syllables.

Three divided by three equals one.

There's only one eye on the pyramid...

Illuminati confirmed.

And now, on the side note. You are abso-f***ing-lutely screwed. And not in the fun way either. You might ACTUALLY DIE because of this dumbo and you did NOT APPROVE. It did not get your seal of approval. And with how he was able to dodge all of Jay's daggers like that...?? Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope. Too much. Its just- WHY. Wasn't your life dramatic ENOUGH? Ugh! Its as if you're in a bad fanfiction! Probably written by some girl in a dark room. But now was not the time to grumble about that. Now was the time to GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE. 

" Yeeeaah... This is NOT where I left my car keys... Welp... See ya...? " You walked three steps away before a dagger was flung at you! Directly on your left arm. OF COURSE. IT HAD TO BE THAT SAME ARM. Why is it always the arm anyway? Can't it be like... A finger? A fingernail, maybe? Please? Sigh. The dagger was Jay's. It was the original one that was beign duplicated. Since this one, didn't break. You pulled it out of your arm and looked at the mystery asshat.

18/20

He smiled and bowed. " Hey there. I'm Ju. Ju, your uncle. " What? He's jewish? Is he going to pull lawyer strings and steal all your money? " Gods, shut up about that. Will you? I know, my name is confusing and SUCKS. And stop being so... Is the word racist? I mean... Its Religion or something... Right? Hm... " Oh, did you say that out loud? Well, sorry- not sorry. Hehe. " Doesn't matter. My name is short for Justin Konan Scrubz. " You stared at him... Dead in the eye... Before laughing!

" What kind of name is THAT?? Bwahahaha! " Only now you realise that oyu have Penny's same laugh when you laugh too hard. Did she pick it up from you? Meh. Who cares? HIS NAME IS JUSTIN KONAN -F***ING- SCRUBZ!!! That is HILARIOUS. That. Name. IS GOLD.

" Stop laughing, will you?? Jay's full name is James Kamiki Scrubz! " No! NO PLEASE! ITS TOO MUCH!! You are going to die from laughter at this point!! Isn't Kamiki a girl name or something?? Oh dear lord! HAVE MERCY ON YOUR SOUL! You can't breathe right now!!

17/20 HP left. Death by laughter.

" I- I PITY YOUR LIFE! Bwahahahaahaha! I'm so sad for you r-right now! Snrk! I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING! HAVE MERCYYYYY!! Bwahahahahahaha! " You had to get away- HE WAS GOING TO KILL YOU AT THIS POINT.

You looked around while laughing and noticed, through your tear-filled eyes... That there was some dark little tunnel... You used a replacement clone to get there, without showing him where exactly you went. For all he knows... You could have continued on your way... Right?

Well. Now that you used the clone. You found yourself... In... Uhm... Whatever this little village was supposed to be? Your SOUL returned to your chest, indicating that you fled from the fight. Hell yes you did. Screw that guy!

" HoI! i'M tEmMiE! " Holy barneque, macoroni and cheese! What the hell was that?? You looked at a sign. This village you were in was apparently called Temmie Village.

There were four of these... Temmies beside you. They each had something to say.

" HoI! i'M tEmMiE! aNd DiS iS mY fRiEnD! tEmMiE! " Dear lord... Why... What? Just... You cannot find any words to describe this place.

" HoI! i'M tEmMiE! aNd DiS iS mY fRiEnD! tEmMiE! "

" HoI! i'M tEmMiE! aNd DoN't FoRgEt My FrIeNd! "

" Hi. I'm Bob. "

Weird. THAT was the word you were looking for. Weird. You turned around and went back. Better be dead then have a bad TEM. You're already getting a TEMMIE ache from this place! So its TEM to get out of here before hoi gets loose.

Heh.

Worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Its done! Guess what? My dad was chill about my grades! We haven't told my mom. That would give me a bad time. Also, I've been RPing on Twitter lately! Apparently that is a thing now! So I made an extra account. You can RP with Castia, Penny or Jay! Or all at once! Ask a question and I'll see if I could keep it IC! Would probably be hilarious. Huehuehue.
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/CastiaPenny
> 
> Now! I haven't done anything on Blueberry and Strawberry... Let's see if I can change that!
> 
> Also, notice how I didn't let the fight start yet? We won't know if Castia might die, hehe. Wait- does that count as a spoiler?
> 
> Oops.


	76. I haven't hurt Castia enough.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning!
> 
> This is BRUTAL. I can imagine comments SCREAMING at me for doing this. Which I want. You would be sick bastards if you wouldn't. So come at me bruh.

Uhm... This sucks.

Having to dodge daggers and crap. It just sucks. You'd rather take a nap then anything else. Actually, that's no different from the usual. But, eh. That's life for ya. But the most annoying thing was that the daggers were NEVER blue. Only orange or normal. SO YOU HAD TO KEEP MOVING. Your legs were really hurting at this point. If you die... You want someone to tell Jay... That he's still a jerk.

" Hm. This is getting boring you know... " REALLY? Wow. You wouldn't have EVER thought about that. " We haven't even gotten to your turn... But I'm bored already. " Oh. OH. You are... OH. SO PEEVED. It was your turn now and you clicked fight. Snapping your fingers, you summoned Battle-Clones around him to attack! But... He... Somehow dodged them...? What??

???????

Da f**k?

" Nice clones. Wanna see mine? " ... Crap.

Three yellow clones appeared around you, each equipped with a dagger. You used a replacement clone to quickly dodge their attacks... Only to have a combustion clone appear behind you and explode, flinging you to Ju. Who, in turn, stabbed you in the shoulder. Through a free place. Aka, it didn't go through your jacket but through an opening. " Gah! You jewish bastard! " Racist? Probably. But it wasn't really a knife time to meet him.

" I'm atheist. Jerk. " What? BLASPHEMY! Hehe. Nah, you didn't really care. You checked your HP from the knife attack.

12/20 HP.

That did ONE damage? You took a good look at your shoulder... It was bleeding. Hard. It continued to his turn. " You know... I don't want to kill you. " What? He's a PHONY! Look everyone! This guy is a PHONY! " And I won't. I may cause you horrible excruciating pain... But definitely not kill. I'm hardly so barbaric. " ... This guy SUCKS.  " But... I do like knocking people out. Almost as much as I despise monsters. It gives a sort of kick, ya know? " Uh... You think you know where this is heading...

You felt someone grab you from behind and place a cloth over your mouth and nose. YEEEEEP. This is not the best situation. " Maybe you'll go by tradition soon enough. "

XXXXXX

Black. All you could see right now was black.

It was Dark.

Darker.

Yet Darker.

And it was awkward.

Akwwarder?

Yet... Awkwarder? No idea really.

" Gaster? Are we going to have a weird talk AGAIN? " You felt a chill run up your spine when you heard footsteps.

" Doesn't seem like it...? " Behind you was Jay. And behind him was Gaster. And behind Gaster was the void. And behind the void was... The void. " Soooo. Hi. How are you doing nowadays? " you facepalmed. WHAT ELSE WOULD ANYONE DO AT THAT QUESTION, IN THIS SITUATION???

" Peachy. I think I'm being kidnapped while I'm talking to YOUR sorry ass... "

" Hey, my ass is fabulous. " He made a mock pout before smirking. " Don't worry. He ain't gonna kill you unless you give up. Then he just might move on to Penny. " ... No. Just-

" Aw HEEEELL NAAAW. If he touches a single hair... " You used a VERY CLEAR FAKE BAD british accent. " I'll beat tha' wanker's arse! " Jay facepalmed as Gaster gave him a mock smile. You talked normally again. " So. What WILL he be doing? " Gaster and Jay both gave you a look that meant ' Oooooh, you are NOT going to like the answer... ' But hey, you would have only liked the answer if it was : Get onto a magical pink unicorn with everyone you care about and fly AWAAAAAAY.  
But it doesn't always go your way, does it.

" Yeeeeaaaah. Uhm... Remember when I was a jerk- " "-You ARE a jerk. " "- and I almost 'killed' Penny to teach you mmmagic? " you nodded. " Yep. Buckle up. Ju is a bit more extreme. You are going to WISH to be dead. But don't worry. I have a plan... Which will only commence in... " He looked to Gaster for an answer.

' Seven hours to be specific. Eight hours if James dilly dallies. That bollocks. ' Heh. Hehehe. You walked over to Gaster and gave him a high five as Jay groaned.

" Stop with all the british stuff, will ya? " Okay, okay. You'll give the jerk a break. Sorta. " You're gonna wake up soon. So am I. So I suggest we a-VOID talking right now. "

" We already used that one. " He gasped and looked to Gaster.

" You said it wasn't used yet! Liar! You are leaving me flabber-GASTERED! "

' We used that one too. ' Jay glared at him.

" I hate you. "

XXXXXX

SPLASH!!!

You awoke with a splash of water to the face. You didn't have your jacket on... Which sucked. Where was your baby? " Are you awake? " No, you were just blinking your eyes and looking at Ju for the hell of it. OF COURSE YOU'RE AWAKE. DUMBASS. " I'm going to take that glare as a yes. " You looked around and... Well, there wasn't much to look at. It was a small hole you were in with not much room. Up above, you could make out a bridge. Where Ju sat.

( This is where the WARNING comes in. )

Your immediate reaction was to get up and attack... But you couldn't move. As you realised this, you searched for the problem. Which wasn't hard to find. There was a knife lodged in your shoulder that connected itself to the wall. Anothers knife lodged into your arm that also went through to connect to the wall. A knife was in your foot and lodged itself into the ground. The last knife went through your left hand and was lodged onto the ground.

You were stuck and were now in HORRIBLE PAIN.

There was a lot of blood... Its a miracle you didn't die from blood loss. Though you did notice that you were much paler. The only light you had was a small lamp and your two glowing pink eyes. You checked you HP.

20/20 HP

What- when-how-why- WHAT IN THE ALL LIVING F**K??? How did you have full HP right now?????? " I've got the coolest potions, don't I? " You looked at Ju who somehow made his way infront of you, while you were inspecting your situation. " Potions that replenish the HP... But not the wounds. Awesome, ain't it? " You opened your mouth to speak... But no words came out. You felt too tired and instead, just made a whimper of pain. Wow. Just... You lost your honor there. How come you can't press out a smartass comment? Well... Now that you think about it... That's kinda a plus. Now would not be the time to be a smartass.

" So... You still like monsters? Do you think you'll be saved by them? " You just glared at him. " Well... They already killed six children... They should have no problem to kill any other human. I'd rather kill them then me. Or any other human, really. Except Jay, maybe. He's kinda a jerk. " That last sentence is something everyone would agree with. " You kinda take after him, you know? " He wiggled the knife on your foot, sending a hissing pain there. You felt something run through your cheeks. " Oh, crying now? Didn't Vicky teach you ANYTHING? " He roughly took the knife out, only to stab it back in. You bit back a scream. " Be quiet, will ya? Or should I try one of the punishments she used to use? " Oh no... You wouldn't be able to handle that again... You kept your mouth shut as he wiggled the knife in your arm. Holding back any sounds. He seemed satisfied. " Good girl. " He pat your head and got up.

" I'll see you a bit later. I need to get a few stuff before I test some things on you. Be safe~! " He used a yellow replacement clone to get back out. You sighed out and shuddered... God... You thought back to what he said before he knocked you out...

" 'Horrible excruciating pain', eh?... Heh... I won't give up... " You tried moving but decided it against it in less then a second. Too much pain... You tried using your replacement clones too... But those proved useless... Whenever you tried to use your magic, the knives would glow and no clones would appear. " Uugh... F**k my life... "

Moving just made more blood spill... You stopped when you started to feel a bit light headed. " This is not how I planned my summer vacation. I wanted to go to hawai, not hell. Or at LEAST the Philippines. " You sat still, trying to get as comfortable as you could. " These are going to be long eight hours, right? " You looked to the snail in a buisness suit with two houses that you were PROBABLY hallucinating. " Right. "

XXXXXX

You were counting the time. Half an hour. You've been here half an hour. Everytime you moved too much, you lost one HP. You heard footsteps infront of you. Ju was back. Yippie. He was holding a large back with some vials of the same orange liquid. He threw it near you. You checked your HP which was full again. The wounds however, stayed. 

" Okay. How about this. We find a boss monster. The king maybe, who we kill and take the SOUL. Does that sound good? " you looked at him and mouthed a 'F**k you.' " Potty mouth. Don't worry. You'll see it my way, soon enough. " he touched the dagger lodged in your shoulder. His eyes glowed yellow and orange as the knife duplicated.

" Each stab does one damage. Let's count down, shall we? And don't make a sound or you'll be punished for every scream you make at the end~. " he giggled. This guy had a sick sense of humor. Ju took out one of the knives and stabbed your other arm. You held back a scream. He looked at you, humored that you were trying hard not to scream. Which was impossible to not do when he twisted each knife.

It was too painful and there was a LOT of blood. You shrieked and tried thrashing, but that just made it hurt more. It felt like hours had gone by, when it was actually just twenty minutes of torture. After the twenty minutes, he yawned. " Boooored. " he seemed to be thinking a bit before something clicked in his head. " Oh yeah, I was supposed to punish you at the end! " 

Really? What was this? A game? 

He seemed to inspect around you before looking at your stabbed hand. His looked turned mischievous and you could have sworn you saw a red glint in his eyes. Or maybe you were hallucinating. You only had three HP or so. You don't know, you stopped counting. " You know... I know a guy on the surface who collects fingers... " WHAT?! " He isn't here right now... But when I get up... " he neared your hand and took something out. It seemed to be a cloth. 

" I'm getting deaf from your screams. So shut up, okay? " You opened your mouth to say something but he stuffed the cloth in your mouth. He placed the knife near your pinkie. Heh. Pinkie. But now was most DEFINITELY not the time for that. " The safeword is 'Jay is a big jerk, Vicky is cool and if I die, Penny is next.' You have to say it very clearly. " Impossible. 

You felt the knife connect to the finger and almost like a horror movie, started sawing it off. You screamed and cried through the cloth. You thrashed, you kicked. But to no avail. You felt yourself blacking out from the pain.

( Where the WARNING ends. )

Penny... She'd be okay if you took a little nap for now... Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Just... Wow. Uhm... This is brutal. I was thinking of ways to REALLY hurt someone. Then a friend suggested this. Man, I need new friends because... THIS. This is just SICK.
> 
> Also, I'm working on the... Video Editor? Is that what its called? Yeah, it won't show in-game stuff. The screen is just black. Sooo... That sucks. 
> 
> I also can't seem to think of ways to continue Blueberry and Strawberry. School sucks ass and its getting hard to keep up with this fanfic alone. So. Yeah. Blueberry and Strawberry will be on hold for now. Even though I really want to get back to cute and funny cuddly land.
> 
> I hope you didn't ENJOY this chapter but WILL enjoy the escape. I know I will. Ouch. Poor Castia.


	77. June situations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A warning will be said before it starts. So uhm... Stuff included for this chapter is blood, finger cutting, stabbing and general torture. Sorry Castia.
> 
> I owed my friend a favour and he told me to continue the torture. Whelp. Sorry guys.
> 
> Also it goes to Jay's POV later. So watch out for that.

You blink yourself awake... When you remember what happened before you blacked out! You looked at your hand to see- TO YOUR FREAKING HORROR. A finger missing. Oh god. You wanted to vomit right then, at THAT moment... But you were too tired to even vomit. You were also DANGEROUSLY pale. That can't be a good sign. How long has it been? Two hours? Three? Who knows. You sure don't. You looked infront of you to see a very bored looking Ju. He seemed to be fiddling with a vial when he noticed you awake. The vial was filled with yellow liquid. " Heeeey. You okay? Yes? Great, we can continue. " He went nearer and pushed the knife in your shoulder deeper. You winced in pain but gave him a defiant glare. " Wow! You sure are determined to not give up, huh? Well, that means more play time. Right? " You are preferring Jay over this guy. Big time.

( WARNING! TORTURE! WITH FREEZING AND STUFFS! )

He opened the vial and threw it near you. A yellow smoke emanated as he used a clone to teleport above the bridge. As the smoke started to clear, it started to be very cold now... Like- IT WOULD EQUIVILENT BEING IN A BOX FULL OF ICE CUBES. You started shivering as you noticed the blood on the ground freezing up. The more you shivered, the more blood spilled through wounds. That blood would most of the time freeze into bloody ice, the moment it left your body. " Wow. That looks unpleasant. " You stayed silent as you continued shivering. This ffffff- " Aww... Don't show me the cold shoulder. " ... Freak. " Okay, that was bad. So sorry. But guess what?? " You couldn't breathe... " Freezing ain't the only thing. "

Everything felt numb and as you were about to pass out, air returned and you could breathe again. But you felt the harsh cold again! " Yeah. Its really a breathe taker. You won't be able to breathe for a while. When you're about to pass out- air returns. And you feel the cold again. Cool, isn't it? " You took a deep breathe before all of a sudden, it was getting hard to breathe until you couldn't breathe at all. " Yeah, this effect only stays for like... Two hours or so? Hang tight while I get me some food. I got a weird craving for chocolate for some reason. " And with that, he left.

XXX 1 hour later XXX

You could already feel how the effect was wearing off a bit. It wasn't AS cold and you could breathe a little at the times where you were normally choking. However there were snowflakes that somehow sat on your hair. And there were so much bloody ice stains. It was weird to say the least. But... Only 4 hours until whatever Jay was planning would commence. Right? As you looked up, you noticed a glass being dropped. You quickly looked back down before it dropped on your eyes or something. It landed on your head and smashed into glass bits. Some of the glass shards got stuck in your skin or cut you before landing on the ground. However there was green smoke that then spread across the small space. " Aww... Did I miss the eyes?? " You felt it get warmer as it was getting much easier to breathe.

Ju used a clone to appear infront of you. He looked very unpleasant for a moment. Like pity or something in his... Red eyes? But in a single second it all disappeared. Leaving a mischievous sickly smile and green eyes. " Hey! Remember when I cut your finger off?? " You stayed silent. " Weeell... I checked the internet on my phone and it turns out that the guy wouldn't appreciate only one. Guess who's the lucky guest star who gives me a finger?? "

" No! " He blinked at you, surprised that you talked.

" No? " you nodded. Yes, that was your answer. " Well... If you're so sure. Okay. I won't take your fingers. " you breathed a sigh of relief. " If you won't volunteer, I guess I'll check Penny. " What?? He smiled at you. " What's with that look? "

" She's your own DAUGHTER! "

( WARNING! STABBING! FINGER CUTTING! )

" So? Look, if you don't want me to take her finger then I'll need to take yours. Decide already, will ya? " You stayed silent. " Should I take your fingers? " you looked at the ground contemplating... No... You won't put Penny through this hell. Never EVER. You nodded silently. " Yaaay! Well! Let's get to work! Shall we? " He looked at the dagger on your hand which seemed to be loosening up. Taking it out without mercy and plunging it firmly back in. You screamed and felt tears flow down your cheeks. " Ugh. See? For being so loud, I'll have to punish you. You think I enjoy this? " You glared at him and nodded. " Heh. Ding ding ding! You are right then! Now, no screaming. " He took the dagger form your arm and stabbed your other foot! You let out a silent scream, but made no loud sounds as he started twisting the weapon. Blood rushed out form your hand as you STILL didn't understand how you aren't dead yet from blood loss! It makes no sense!

" You're doing much better then before. " No s**t Sherlock. " Well! On to the main course! " He held a knife near your left ring finger until he stopped. " Uhhh... Main course as in... Main show... Not like... Food. I mean- eew. Can you imagine that? Ugh. " He raised the knife into the air, apparently he wasn't going to saw the finger off. Rolling your other fingers, you braced yourself for the pain.

And god, you wished you braced yourself a bit more. A loud chop came and you screamed for about 3 seconds before Ju stuffed a cloth into your mouth. " Shut up, will ya? Its not like I took three fingers like Game of Chairs crap. Was it three fingers? Not sure. " The finger however wasn't gone. There was lots of blood and you could of sworn you saw bone. You felt yourself soon blacking out as he chopped at it again. But you got slapped in the face. " Hey hey hey. Stay with me this time, will ya? This is so interesting! " He chopped again and now the bone was very clear to see. It was blood soaked.

" Hey, you're into bones. This is the metacarpus! Look! " You looked away until you felt a stab on your other shoulder! You whipped your head to him as you made a muffled scream. " I don't like being ignored. Look. " He chopped again and you heard the bone crack in half. You started thrashing as much as you could as he continued until your finger was off. Blood was spilling onto the small area. His hand was soaked in YOUR blood. " Huh. " He wiped the blood on your face. " Here, keep it. I'm going to go wash this finger. He used a replacement clone to escape form the hole. Leaving you silent with the cloth in your mouth. You checked your HP.

1/19 HP

19...? Wasn't it... 20...?

You blacked out.

XXX ( Jay's POV, two hours after you've blacked out ) XXX

He could feel it. He could feel it in his bones. Heh. Anyway- He could feel it in his very SOUL... You were being tortured. Ugh, if he hadn't been so distracted... Then again, it was his fault non the less that Ju found you. Ju was good at finding SOULs. Especially ones that are in pain. And boy, yours was in pain alright. Traumatized from when you were younger.

It was true that Vicky told him to get lost. But not only did she tell him to screw off... His older brother told him to go too. Kai. The only guy who was a jackass like him, but was really a good brother. Sure, Jay was a bit more extreme. He was literally innocent for a whopping ten minutes after his birth before he started showing the middle finger to his parents! Then again... His father totally approved.

'That's my boy!'

Heh. His dad was cool. His mom on the other hand... Yeeeaah... He wasn't the sweetest little bumblebee of a son. He and Kai came after his dad. While Ju came from his mom. Though his mom would never kill. She was a teensy bit too innocent. Compared to monster killer Ju. Penny reminded him of his mom. Liked to cook and was really sweet. Penny in comparison to you, does not have magic. The green magic that DOES appear comes from her scarf and frying pans. Since he used that potion on it for... Protection.

He does not regret it.

But now we come to his freaking situation.

Taking a selfie infront of the barrier with a shattered container that was originally intended for his SOUL. Guess the king and Undyne didn't count for him to destroy the thing. He sent the picture to your phone. Sure, you probably didn't have it right now... But you should get a good laugh when you get it back. Undyne summoned a few spears. Ah, he's already done this song and dance before. He went to songs from his phone and took a song called... 'Dummy! - Remix'

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jdzbmbG8mys

" In the words of a gay robot! Its show time DARLING! Heh. So embarrissing. Ouch. I felt my pride just chip away at that moment. " The spears were lunged at him. His eyes glowed Blue and orange as the spears turned orange. They turned themselves around and flung for Undyne! She started moving, but before they were about to touch her, he switched the colors to blue. Causing quite a bit of damage. Dick move? Maybe. But that was how he was in battle! A dick! " Come on! We've done this before! Let me spear ya! Hehe. That was a pun by the way. I meant spare. "

Asgore drew nearer. With a trident. " Woaah. So cool! " He dodged the attack and grabbed the trident. " Hm... Did I leave the stove on at home? I don't think so... Hey, what's the difference between a cat and a comma? " Asgore had a confused look before his trident was duplicated. Jay jumped back for space and dramatic effect. " Cats have the claws at the end of paws and commas have a pause at the end of a clause! Get it? " He noticed Asgore crack a smile. However he then heard Undyne coming from behind him!

" NGAAAAAH! Knock it off!! " She slammed her spear!

Into the duplicate trident. " Funny. I was going to say the same thing. " her spear glowed orange as it flew from her hands. " I can pretty much counter whatever you two have to offer. So stop fighting, will ya? I really ain't in the mood. " A fire appeared in Asgore's hand. " Booooring... " Fire started appearing everywhere. Like a tornado of fireballs! " Huh. Interesting. "

The fire started to creep nearer... His eyes glowed blue as every single little ball of fire was blue and did no damage to him. This was sooo un-interesting. He wants to help you, not get stuck in a blue flaming tornado or boringness. Or whatever you'd describe this situation as. " Is it hot in here, or is it just me? Heh. " He yawned and waited until Asgore's attack was done. Now it was his turn... But he didn't click FIGHT. He clicked ACT.

*Check   *Pun

*Flirt      ♡*Reason

" You two DO realise that if you kill me, you waste a SOUL right? The container is broken and all... " They both looked at eachother. Undyne looked pissed as all hell that he was right. He clicked SPARE. His SOUL returned into his chest. " Thank goodness that's over. " Asgore looked over to Undyne.

" Take him with you to somewhere he can't run off. " She looks to him with a sneer.

" Ooooh. Something fishy is going on here. Is someone having their mensies? You're kinda moody. " She rolled her eyes and grabbed him, only to have him snap away from her grip. " Ey, hands off the merchandise. Heheh. I'm coming with ya. Willingly. " She looked to Asgore who helplessly shrugged at her. She made her way back, as Jay followed. " Where are we going? " he said, as he put the music off.

" None of your business. "

" Actually, I just wanted to know if you're bringing me to Castia and Penny. But okay miss 'Time of the month'. " She looked to him with a shocked face. Her eyes- er... Eye widened. " What? Do I have something on my face? "

" You know the two?? "

" Know them? They're my daughters for freaking sakes. And one is being tortured as we speak. So would you KINDLY make your way to Waterfall so Castia doesn't become insane from the torture? " She looked at him with a sceptical face before nodding. They both started to make a running brake for it. He still held the duplicate trident.

" Why are you still carrying that thing?? "

" I wanna roast three body parts of my borther's corpse when we're done with him. " The bastard probably deserved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done! Thank god for the weekend! I got a new present from my uncle in Irelands by the way! Look! Look! ITS SO CUTE.
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/GwenniverGidget/status/746037739414491136/photo/1
> 
> Also, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I can't help but think that the Dummy! Remix was perfect for Jay. If you have other suggestions, please put them into the comments! I'd love to see what you come up with. It doesn't have to be Undertale songs either. Can also be other songs.


	78. F**k dis S**t, I'm out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title explains it all.

You sat in the darkness for a while... How long has it been...? Almost eight hours? When the heck can you get out...? You heard footsteps and when you looked infront of you... Ju sat there. With a blank expression. You don't say anything. There is nothing TO say. Last you checked your HP was three minutes ago.

5/15 HP.

Does the max. HP go down when you lose... Hope? Sure feels like it. You sighed and got ready for whatever sick thing Ju wants to do. Except... He didn't do anything. You both sat in silence for about ten minutes before he approached. You looked him in the face... But then you noticed something. Clear red eyes. He had green eyes. But here he was with red. He was holding a large backpack with him. Pulling out a chocolate from there, he took a bite. He then held the chocolate to you. You stared at it, before looking back up.

" Eat. " What was his game this time? He took the knife that was in your hand and pulled it out. Almost gently so as to not hurt you. Didn't stop the hissing pain though. He was pulling all the rest out... Then held the chocolate to you again. " It'll help. " You didn't want to eat it. Who knows what he had planned... But you were hungry and can't deny that. He held it near your mouth and you took a bite...

15/15 HP.

You looked at your wounds. Everything was back. Even your fingers... There were scars where your fingers were cut off and scars all over the places where the knives kept you stuck... Ju then gave you the bag. You looked inside and found your jacket, gloves an shoes. You looked up to him and he shrugged. You put your shoes on first, then your gloves and lastly your jacket. Inside the bag was also Sea Tea Cinnamon Bunnies. You looked at his red eyes again.

" Kiddo? " They looked at you and nodded.

" You can use your magic to get out. " They sat down and held Jay's dagger. Then giving it to you. " Here. " You took it and got up... Your whole body ached and hurt. It hurt more when you were standing... But no way you were going to stay here. You looked at Ju- Chara- whatever.

" Thanks... Chara. " They smiled as you used your magic. A replacement clone. You appeared on a long bridge. You waved one last time before slowly making your way back... To Undyne's. Your whole... EVERYTHING ached and hurt on the way. So you decided to just use your replacement clones the whole way. It hurt less.

When you got to Undyne's house, it was on fire. And were those tears on the windows? Gosh, what is this? SpongeBob? Did Undyne not write her essay?? Ugh. Fine, to Snowdin it is. You used your replacement clones all the way to the Riverperson. When ylou got there, he-she- they brought you to Snowdin.

XXXXXX

The harsh cold wasn't great... But you felt worse. You stumbled over until you were infront of the skele-bros' house. Using your magic you got inside and went directly to the sofa. Carefully sitting down so it wouldn't hurt as much. Sitting down CAREFULLY didn't do much. You sat there in silence. You didn't even turn on the light. How long did you sit on the couch? Twenty? Thirty? Thebag was right beside the couch. Until you saw Sans' magic appear near you. Inside the room appeared Sans, Papyrus, Frisk and a crying Penny. " NO! We have to keep looking for- *yaaaaaawn* -her! "

" Penny.. it's getting really late... even Paps is tired... "

" SHE'S BEEN GONE FOR EIGHT HOURS!! Sans! I-I... I won't stop looking until I find her-! " Papyrus turned the lights on and she saw you. They all saw you... Thanks to the jacket, shoes and gloves they couldn't see any scars. " Castia? " You forced a smile and waved.

" H-hi sis... " You voice was a bit too soft and had a small crack to it... Probably because of all the screaming. Your sister smiled, the tears flowing again.

" Where have you been?? I've been worried!! " She ran to you, to give a hug. But you instinctively used a replacement clone to avoid it. " Wha????? " She turned around and looked at you. You, in turn... Were staring at your hands... Why were you trembling? You were distracted and didn't notice Papyrus happily walk up to you and grab you, giving you a tight embrace. But boy, this wasn't the best thing. Pain shot through your body and you quickly started thrashing and yelped! Papyrus let you go and you used your magic to appear at the end of the room.

If Penny didn't look worried before. She sure as heck looked worried now. After you calmed down a bit you looked at them. " Heh... Sorry... I-I'm just... A bit sore is all... " You stood up and tried to make your way up. Before Penny ran up ahead of you to the top of the stairs.

" Oh no you don't, sister! Do you know how long we've been looking for you?! " You sarcastically mumbled in your head about how long you've been through hell. " Why won't you talk about it?? And... What's with... The blood...? On your face... "

" Because m' tired. You are too. And it's ketchup. " She seemed to be contemplating this. But you didn't give her time to answer as you used a clone to get into Sans' room. You wobbled over to the bed and lied down as near the wall as possible. You didn't bother to take your clothes off. Sans was most likely going to come and he shouldn't see that. You just wanted to sleep for a thousand centuries. You eyes were falling when you heard a 'blip'. A wild Sans has appeared. You felt his weight on the bed as he placed his hand on the bad arm. You winced and pulled away. But he wouldn't let go.

" what happened? "

" Nothing. "

" bulls**t. " He turned you around carefully with his magic. When he tried tugging your jacket off, you held it tightly. He raised a boney brow and placed his hand on your chest. You felt his magic bring forth your SOUL. But it was a lot darker. And had cracks. BIG cracks. And he looked absolutely furious. " **w h o  d i d  t h i s . . . ?** "

" You won't know him. " You tried to turn around but he sill held you tightly.

" babe... you know you can tell me... " You sighed and sat up slowly. He snapped his fingers and the lights went on. His hand ran over the blood on your face. " this is your blood... isn't it? " You slowly nodded and took off your things. Your jacket, shoes and gloves. Letting him see all the scars. " **w h** at hap **p e n e** d exactly **. . . ?** " His job at keeping his voice cool, was failing. He touched your pinkie and you yelped, taking it back.

" Don't... Go off and kill anyone now... Okay? "

" **y o u  a r e  d e m a n d i n g  t h e  i m p o s s i b l e . . .  b u t  i ' l l  t r y . . .** " You sighed. Gods, this will be a long story.

XXXXXX

Penny sat on the couch with Frisk beside her. Papyrus decided to make a spaghetti. Penny was sure it was just to distract him. He looked really hurt when you started thrashing and got yourself away from him... Maybe you missed being in the surface or something? Probably not. Maybe its the hormones being wild? Maybe... But that can't be it either. You looked like you were in pain... Penny just wants to you to feel better... You were gone for eight hours. EIGHT. She was worried! Frisk pat her back and took out a remote controller. They clicked a button and it went on. MTT.

Ugh.

Penny did not want to be reminded of the glamorous, cool, awesome and great robot.

She was in a 'relationship' with Papyrus... One she didn't even want to be in... Oh... Why did he have to fall hopelessly in love with her?? But... She can't think about just herself... She wants Papyrus to be happy and not have his heart broken. Its what friends do... Right? She couldn't have said no to Papyrus right there. Plus, you were probably happy too with it. You didn't really like Muffet. So it was a good choice! Everyone was happy with it! Everyone... Except...

Bah! No time for thinking about this Spaghetti must be made! you must feel better again! She stood up quickly and smiled at Frisk. Frisk looked confused but determined at the same time.

" Spaghetti time. "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw... Penny... no.. Just... Aww... Let me hug my baby... Aw...
> 
> This chapter may be short, but the next one may be a bit longer. I think? I suck at promises. Its also going to be a Jay chapter. Jay and Undyne... Worst combo ever and it will be HILARIOUS.


	79. Jay and Undyne. Worst Combo Ever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehe. Jay likes his music, gotta say that.
> 
> Also! Look at thiiiiis!
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/ungekatzt/status/749607033603776512/photo/1
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/GwenniverGidget/status/749644383792881664/photo/1

They haven't even left MTT resort yet and ALREADY, they are arguing.

" Why did you just throw her alone like that and not leave her at my place, you dumbass!! "

" She would've been found by Ju and possibly accidentally be burnt to death! And my ass is FABULOUS, fishsticks! " Undyne continued talking but by then, Jay took out his phone and started playing music so he didn't need to hear her.( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5-LnmsgALgo ) Lalala~ I can't hear you~! " He noticed a spear appear in her hand and how she threw it at him. He in turn, lazily dodged it.

" It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A!! It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A!! They have everything for young men to enjoy! So just shaddup Undyne and we can have joy! "

Now the chase began. Where Jay would run away from her while singing and dodging all Undyne's spears as she was RAGING. He jumped over a particular spear as it almost landed on a monster. He used his magic to redirect it away and throw it at Undyne! It hit her ponytail.

" It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A! It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A! With your spear, I hit your ponytail! So I really think I should bail! "

He started running out of the resort and just barely noticed Mettaton looking at him. " If you want an encore, call my number! " He passed the door. Hehehe. They didn't even have his number. Hah!

Spears were flying behind him. He went down some steps. " Ya know, I hate stairs. They're always up to something. Then again, I'm feeling DOWN. " He jumped down the last five steps, then ran on his way to the elevator. Ignoring the spider webs, because damn. Spiders are creepy. Like, ew. He was attempting to take the biggest steps to touch the spider webs as little as possible.

" NGAAAH! Get back here! " Has anyone EVER gone back to someone who yells those kind of stuff? Seriously. Has anyone done that? If so, please send him a text or something. THIS MYSTERY HAS TO BE RESOLVED. As he got into the elevator, he clicked the 'Close door' button. How many times he clicked it? Once of course. He ain't scared of a fishy woman. If she can even be considered a woman, that is. The elevator doors closed and he looked around the relatively small space he was in. There was a button. 'Elevator music'.

Huh.

He put the music on his phone off and clicked the button. The music playing seemed so familiar to him... " ... Is this Megalovania as elevator music...? I love it. " The elevator stopped a random floor. What floor was this? He went out and saw a lab nearby. It looked awfully familiar. " Hm... Something seems FISHY about this situation... " In the distance, he heard a voice.

" NGAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! "

" Will I ever get a break? " He got off the elevator and used his magic to turn a spear in her hand blue. Duplicating it, he created a cage around her. " Undyne. Fishy. Bubbala. I'm okay with you playin' captain of everyone here. I'm okay with you chucking spears at people randomely. I really am. But I am not okay with being judged by YOU of all people. You can't even cook a spaghetti without burning your house down. " He approached nearer. " So, if you don't stop throwing spears at me, I'll leave you here in this spear cage. Got it? " She glared at him and nodded. Heh. Not like she had too much of a choice. The spears dispersed and she loomed over him. He was however, unphazed.

" Let's go. "

XXXXXX

Haha! Finally! Waterfall! The two walked over a long bridge. He noticed a rather weird ledge. He felt a pang of guilt in his SOUL... But didn't know why. This place was weird and made him feel bad. He didn't like this place. So he continued faster.

I'll find ya Cas and Penny. And I'm not just going to leave this time.

From nearby, a certain man who speaks in hands looked from the shadows...

" The game pieces are set. Let the games begin. "

XXX(Castia's POV)XXX

Yep. Sans was pissed. He was pissed like a hydrant was pissed on by a dog. But he also seemed a bit worried for Jay. " so Undyne and Asgore took Jay when he was wounded? " You nodded. " i am going to kill the guy. " You rolled your eyes and hugged him. It hurt to have contact, but you didn't want to let go.

" Don't go. " He placed a hand on your back. " Don't leave me alone. " He held you tighter and sighed, nuzzling his face in your hair.

" i wouldn't do that for the world. I won't ever leave you all... bonely. heheh. "

" You're running bone dry on the puns, aren't you? "

" what can I say? i'm a heartless comedian! " You chuckled and pressed your face into his shirt. It smelt of ketchup, snow and... Fries. Nice. It smelt like Sans. Your marshmallow. Heh. " i haven't got the brains for this! " You pressed a hand on his mouth- grin. Whatever. But it didn't help. Of course it didn't help. He didn't ever open his mouth to talk. Only to eat or... Other things. " i'm a real numbskull, ya know? "

" Yeah. I've had first hand experience. "

" hey. you wound me. "

Heh. Wound. Get it? Because you were stabbed multiple times! Heheheheheh... heh... You hugged him tightly despite the pain coming form this action. Just go to sleep.

" sleep tight, babe. "

XXX(Back to Jay)XXX

" ... Told ya. " The two stood infront of a burning fish house. Heh. Spongebob. He looked to Undyne who went nearer, and put her hand near a fire. She flinched when it was too near and pulled her hand away. " Yes. Fire is hot. " She glared at him and he shrugged. " What were _you_ thinking? "

" Maybe it was magical fire! "

" Unless he used an elixier of mine, I doubt that. Was probably flammable alchohol actually. " He went around and found some glass pieces of an alcohol bottle. " Heh. Guess being teenager was worth it after all. You learn something new everyday! " She started to grumble and made her way somewhere. " Where are ya going? "

" Its late and I'm tired. "

" Too tired to run to Snowdin? "

" YES. " She walked away out of sight, leaving Jay infront of the burning house. " I'm going to find something to sleep on in the garbage dump. "

" ... Nice to have some night lights I suppose. " He sat down on the mat with a dummy on it. Ugh. How he wished his older brother were here... He'd know what to do. It would all be so much easier. Sadly that's not the case. He let himself fall onto the mat to lie down. No way was he going to sleep on a mattress from the DUMP. What does she take him for? A stray dog?

From his bag, he took out some head phones and connected them to his phone. He's heard of the saying, ' When in doubt, set something on fire. ' But in this case... Ju probably wasn't in doubt. What could be running in his little bro's head right now? Why is he suddenly so active with killing monsters? He never gave a damn before. So what the hell?

He closed his eyes, listening to the soft music playing in the headphones. It was labeled ' It's Raining Somewhere Else '.

( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GL1TFNkHcOs&index=63&list=PL62pKfyAHw_yi5Lh_Znnr9Rzzh0Ycep17 )

Heh. Something relaxing to listen to before he falls asleep.

Sleep tight, Castia. And Penny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a drawing of this chapter! Made by my friend!
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/ungekatzt/status/749681406826143744/photo/1
> 
> She really likes Jay. Who doesn't? He's a lovable jerk!
> 
> Also, recently my mom has asked me what I thought about school. And to make it short... She now thinks I may have depression! Yaaay!  
> Oh wait... That's bad, right?
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter, and until next time!


	80. By Elune's Butthair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can only think of the name of this chapter right now. Hehehe.
> 
> World of Warcraft for the win.

BY ELUNE'S ARMPIT. WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU??

It was dark and your space was small. You couldn't even see your damn hands infront of your face. And it felt cold. Gods it felt cold. You tried to grip at your jacket for any kind of warmth. Only to realise that you had no jacket on.

You only had your shirt, jeans and socks. Nothing else. Nonono. This was not going to happen again...?

You heard giggling.  _That_ f**king giggle. The one that came from that Jew- I mean- Ju. Your 'uncle'. You saw two glowing eyes in the darkness. One orange and one yellow. 

Fear was the first thing you felt. Your mind and instincts were telling you to get the f**k out of there before he ends your laifu with Jay's knaifu.

Heh.

That little joke brought you a bit of comfort. But all that hit the fan when he got nearer. You tried using your magic to get away. But nothing happened. Not a single pink spark happened.

It stayed dark.

F**k nightmares.

XXXXXX

You woke up. Sure, waking up is most of the time, the bane of your life... But right now, you actually feel relieved that you woke up. That is until you moved and pain shot through your body.

" Oh f**k me. "

" i would, if that wouldn't hurt you. " You flinched and looked at Sans. He was waiting by the door with a... pie? What? " its a quiche. "

Okay, no idea what that is. But if its baked, it can't be as bad as what you would make. And there have been REALLY bad things.

He placed a plate on your lap with the quiche. You raised a brow at him.

" You  _do_ realise I can eat downstairs too? "

" you  _do_ realise you are passing up an opportunity to stay in bed? " Damn. He's right. Something is seriously wrong with you. " and you're bone tired right now anyway. "

" What time is it? " he took out your phone and- wait. Your phone?? With internet??? Your true love?!?

" about five pm and- " " My bae! "

You both stood there in complete and utter silence.

" ... what? " He chuckled and gave you, your phone. " here's your tele-bone. " There were voicemails, a picture sent by Jay, one by Sans-

...

Oh my god.

...

Was that Sans... licking a lollipop 'seductively'? Actually lazily. But this was not expected from your Bone-Friend.

" ... Are you trying to be better then Amaimon...? " He had a cheeky grin. You couldn't help but laugh. " Sans! Ya little marshmallow! You SUCK at this! " 

" wha- no i don't- wait... was that a pun? " You smiled at him when he started chuckling. " oh man... fell into that one, didn't i? but i won't lose to a broccoli demon. " You nodded at him, chuckling as you took a bite of the Quiche.

_**v^v^v^ UNDERSCRIBABLE ^v^v^v** _

You looked at Sans who was eying you with his grin. " Uuuuuuuh... It's good! Reeeaaal good! " He blinked before chuckling and taking your plate. Yeeep. His baking is just as bad as yours. " Heh. Uh. Sorry. " He shrugged and teleported away.

You were alone now. Somehow that thought made you shudder. You couldn't wait long enough, so you simply got up. It ached and there was hissing pain on your foot.

The one that was stabbed. It hurt with all the weight that you had on it. And you felt so cold too. You realised your jacket wasn't on, so you simply took the nearest jacket to you. Which was Sans'.

Yeah. It felt better and safer with a jacket on. No scars could be seen now either, so you opened the door. Putting on a poker face grin, you went downstairs. Papyrus was sitting with Frisk in dead silence on the couch. When Paps noticed you, he seemed to be MUCH happier and relieved. He ran up to you for a hug. You almost flinched when he came to a sudden stop.

" Human. " his voice was quiet. It was so weird too. You were used to him being energetic and loud. " How are you currently faring? "

" Uhm... Good I guess... " Your voice was hoarse which made you feel like a dirty little liar. You DEFINITELY weren't okay. You felt it in your very SOUL. And as far as you know from TV and Fanfiction... Nobody escapes from torture 'Okay'. Most of the time they are... Mentally out of it. 

Thankfully you were sort of used to it, thanks to your past with your mom. You were already mentally out of it. So your mentality should be relatively the same. You just weren't too used to it anymore. But if it means that nothing happens to Penny or your friends... Then to hell with your mentality. You would give Ju your SOUL if it meant that Penny, Sans, Paps, Frisk- HELL. Even Jay!... As long as your family stayed safe.

You forced a smile and made it natural. You were okay. You were safe. Everything is okay. 

It's a new day.

" OH! I ALMOST FORGOT! " Papyrus jumped up and ran to the kitchen, coming back with a plate of spaghetti. It had glitter, confetti, syrup and smelled of... What was that? Katy Perry perfume? " HERE YOU GO, HUMAN! "

He held the spaghetti to you with a huge grin on his face and stars in his eye sockets. He wanted to watch you eat it. You slowly raised a fork of spaghetti to your mouth. Never breaking eye contact. This was creepy...

Your face reflexively scrunches up. You were trying not to let out a scream of agony. You were clapping your hands to distract yourself. It hurt because of the fact you were stabbed on your hands and got your fingers cut off. But that was the point. It hurt to distract you from the taste. Papyrus didn't seem to understand that you were distracting himself. Instead, he thought you were applauding for him. So he had a proud grin on his face.

When you finally swallowed it, you were rolling around to do something. ANYTHING. To not think of the taste of his both, burnt and frozen spaghetti. But you  _did_ let something slip.

" By Elune's Butthair!! " This is an interesting start to the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter done! Hooray! And now for some news!
> 
> It turns out I may have depression! Because of school and the fact that because of school... I have suicidal thoughts 5 times a week. Yaaay- Oh wait, that's bad isn't it?
> 
> But its summer vacation so WHO CARES!!
> 
> WOOHOO!!!


	81. Whaaaaaaaat...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT.

After telling Sans the whole Ju thing, he told you he was going to be searching for the guy on the times he's supposed to be in his station. At first, you were worried he might end up dusted... But then you remembered that it took the kiddo a few deaths before finally being able to land a hit on Sans. That was WITH reset powers of which Ju has none. So Sans will probably be fine.

You both agreed that you wouldn't tell Paps or Penny. Knowing the two, they'd probably run out and try to befriend Ju! That is NOT what you want them to try. You are just waiting for an opportunity to tell Frisk. Sort of like a warning.

Sans also didn't believe you when you said Chara helped you. But you wouldn't believe you either if you were in his shoes- er... slippers. And now you've checked the selfie from Jay and the whole 'Broke the soul container. Whoops. #Wasn'tMe. #I'mLyingThroughMyTeeth. #JayIsCool.' And while you disagree with the last hashtag, you have to admit... You're relieved that he's safe.

So it was all a fairly normal day until Frisk pulled at your arms. Oh god Paps was still here. You couldn't explain yesterday now... But what they say- I mean, sign- surprises you.

'Are you and Sans going to get married?'

Okay. Maybe surprised was an understatement. It was more like... You choked on your spaghetti and wished they just asked what happened to you yesterday. Papyrus was looking at you with big curious eye sockets too. Dear lord, what have you done to deserve this??

" Uhm! Ya see... " You cleared your throat. " Kiddo. Monsters and humans are very different. We also have different traditions. Humans have real big weddings, or atleast that's what I see on TV, while monsters have SOUL bonds. Melds. Whatever. Something with SOULs. " They stared at you before continuing.

'Why not do both?'

Oh god. Please just ask questions about torture instead. You didn't have anything to say about marriages because you have never in your life WITNESSED one. They seemed to have noticed your look as they signed again.

'It's okay if you just don't like that he's a monster. Normal.' They looked dissapointed while Paps was just plain confused. But you were surprised. And you'd be lying if you said you didn't feel a BIT angry.

" Frisk I don't know your last name-o! I have literally boned the skeleton and now you propose that I wouldn't marry him?? " Heh. Pun not intended. Amusing councidence. Papyrus and Frisk made a squeak but you ignored that. " I love the lil' Bonehead and I could marry him ANYDAY! "

" oh really now~? "

You quite literally sprug from the couch and turned around. Sans was sitting right above you and you never noticed! That sly teleporting bastard. You wanted to say a few words but nothing except a high pitched whine escaped your throat. He seemed to chuckle at that.

"H-how much did you hear?? " you would be shaking in your boots if you had any on. He slipped off the couch and smirked while still keeping a grin. Swinging his arm over you he chuckled. Papyrus and Frisk both looked so shocked. You probably looked like a helpless, blushing mess.

" well... i teleported in to hear my favorite girl say she would marry me anyday~. " He sounded so playful and almost darn right HAPPY about it. You on the other hand, wanted to buried in the deepest hole. Maybe there was room in the underground- OH wait.

" U-uhm... Sorry! Its ah... Whaaaaaat...? " You felt him nuzzling your cheek. " ... Sans...? " you looked at Pap or Frisk for help. They looked absolutely stunned. " Bone-Boy, maybe we can talk later- "

" do you really wanna marry an ol' bones like me...? " You squeaked out a yes after three beats of silence. He chuckled and let you go smiling at you. His grin wide and as bright as ever. " okay then... will ya? " AND WITH THAT. You used a replacement clone to get back into his room alone.

Grabbing a pillow you screamed into it while blushing furiously. That smug bony f**ker. He just asked you if you would MARRY him. SERIOUSLY?? RIGHT WHEN YOU CAME BACK FROM TORTURE? Like you said though, you would be okay with that. Heck, the two of you even boned after Chara took control of you! Soo... Why are you in the room screaming into a pillow? Well...

You can't throw all you happiness at him, he wouldn't be able to handle that!

You used a replacement to appear downstairs again. They were all still there. Sans looked a bit sadder, probably thinking that you rejected him. You feel bad, but you're not going to let him keep that up. You slung your arms around him and caught a glipse of green from the kitchen before uttering a single word.

" Yes! "

Papyrus squeaked, then cheered happily. Frisk was clapping their hands excitingly. Sans stared at you, cheekbones flushed blue and his white pinpricks were HEARTS. HEARTS. Adorable! He took your cheeks into his hands and gave you a skeletal kiss.

" NYEHEHEH! BROTHER! I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU! ALTHOUGH I WONDER IF THIS MIGHT BE TOO EARLY FOR MARRIAGE, I STILL CAN'T HELP BUT FEEL THAT YOU KNOW HER MUUUUUCH LONGER THEN I DO! HOWEVER! " Sans let you go and smiled at Papyrus. " I WONDER IF THIS WOULD MEAN... " He walked nearer to you. " IF THAT MAKES YOU... " He was practically infront of you. " ... MY SISTER?!? " Oh, this sweet little Cinnamon Roll...

" Yeah! I guess that makes Penny your sister too! And... you're... dating... Huh. That sounded weird. But hey! You do you. " You heard a squeak and turned to the source of the sound.

Penny looked so happy and her eyes were sparkling. She had a quivering smile but didn't seem to notice. There were fresh tears and bags under her eyes. Hey... That isn't quite right. The look doesn't suit your happy go lucky sister. You? Yes, you can rock that tears and bags under eyes style. But her? HELL NAW.

" ... Penny...? " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Huh. Interesting Jay theory here.
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/ungekatzt/status/726724162581061633/photo/1
> 
> And! I learned how to ink! So I created these! The first one is Castia, second is Gwenniver and third, my favorite, is Gwenniver and Human!Bubbles.
> 
> http://castiajune.tumblr.com/post/147249767037/castia-june-i-feel-so-proud-because-of-the?is_related_post=1
> 
> http://castiajune.tumblr.com/image/147252267282
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/GwenniverGidget/status/752903665489416192/photo/1
> 
> And just so you know, my current profile picture is this:
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/ungekatzt/status/749887578350968832/photo/2
> 
> Ungekatzt is crazy talented and nice! She's drawn a few Blue and Pink fanart that I love! Check her out on Twitter!
> 
> Now, this is where I would be saying "Without further a do, here is My Undertale Genocide Run video!" Buuuut... that ain't the case. Because I can't get the video recorder to work properly. Like, what I'm saying is something near the end. But what the video SHOWS is me killing a Froggit. Can anyone please request a decent video recorder? Thanks.


	82. What's Wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awwww.

" Penny...? " you walked nearer to her. She seemed surprised when you looked worried. " Why... are you crying...? " you softened your voice a bit. She blinked and touched her eyes.

" O-oh! Ah! It is simply... I got dust on my eyes! " She rubbed at her eyes as you went nearer. " Y-you see! I am just so happy for you! That you are actually getting married! " you were right infront of her now. 

You took her hands and pulled her down for a hug. Patting her back and cooing her. And by cooing her, you were just saying 'There, there.' Multiple times. Yeeeah... You weren't the best person to calm others down. You were like... The Sheldon Cooper of sociality. You looked behind yourself to see Frisk and Papyrus wanting to help. You held a hand out to them to tell them to wait.

" Hey, Penny... " she sniffed and looked at you with a smile. It was fake. You of all people would know. " Remember when you were younger... You asked if there was a way to help? " she blinked and nodded. " I told you... That you make my life ten times better by being happy. "

She started sniffling again but shook her head.

" S-sister! I  _am_ happy! " You ran a hand down her hair and felt her arms wrap around you. Tightening. " I'm... Happy... "

" Ssh... Sis... Let it out... " she sniffled a few more times. Hm... Your voice sucks at singing... But why was there a tune playing in your head...? 

" pipirupirupirupipirupi~ pirupirupirupipirupi~  
  nande mo dekichau batto esukariborugo! "

She stopped making any sounds... Only to break down into tears. " Sister! You know I hate that soooong! " you continued " Nooooo! Staaaaaaaahp!! " She had you in a pretty tight deathgrip. But you need to get whatever's bugging her out. And to use Undyne's words, beat it up. Like, a ton. A skele-ton. Hehe.

" Penny~.... Please tell me what's up. " She sniffled.

" The sky. "

....

You are so proud of her right now.

" Jokes aren't getting you outta this, sis. Please tell me. " She looked up at the other three. " ... Wanna talk alone? " you felt her nod. " Guys, we're going out for a while. Kay? " you didn't wait for their answers. Just used a replacement clone to get you both out.

XXXXXX

You reappered near the door. The feeling of dread hung in your SOUL. What if Tori was hurt? Ju came by there, right? You... Could check. After Penny's alright.

" Penny... What's bothering you...? That you'd cry. " she hugged herself as her scarf flew in the cold magical wind. 

" You weren't supposed to see that. I don't want you to worry! I'm... I'm the Great and cool Penny! I am not supposed to cry... " you chuckled and rocked her softly.

" Sis. Even cool and brave people cry. Its part of nature. It doesn't mean you're weak or anything. " you tapped on her chest where her heart would be. " It means you're alive. And I'm going to worry no matter what. You may be taller but in my heart, you'll always be my lil' sis. "

" Its... Papyrus... " you blinked. What could cinnamon roll number 2 actually have done. HE'S A CINNAMON ROLL. " I... I don't want to be in a relationship with him. But I don't wanna hurt his feelings either. "

You let out a sigh. This is what's bugging her? Poor thing.

" Penny... You have to tell Papyrus. " She gasped slightly dramatically and you felt her teanse. 

" B-but! Isn't it better if I stay with him! He's happy and both you and Sans are happy too! " you rose a brow. How would  _this_ make you or Sans happy? " You didn't like Muffet! And Sans didn't like Mettaton! If I stay with Papy, then we're all happy! "

" Except you. " you crossed your arms as her gaze lowered. " Penny... It doesn't matter what me or Sans want. Or who we dislike. Whether its an arachnid on two legs or a gay autobot. You have to choose what makes ya happy. Otherwise it'll eat you up. "

" But... Papyrus... "

" You're playing with his feelings by acting like you  _like_ like him. Paps is a grown skeleton and will understand. Its not worth getting you deep-rest at night or in the morning. Or anytime, really. " 

She stares at you before groaning. " Really?? A pun at a time like this? " you nodded as she sighed. " I know... I should tell him. But... How? How do I tell him that I don't have any attractions to him?? "

" Well... You just grin and bear it. " that did not feel good to say. " Paps is smarter then he leads us to believe. He can handle it. We can all be happy. " she stared before nodding.

" Very well, sister! I shall do just that! " You grinned and let go of her. "I AM THE GREAT PENNY, AFTER ALL! " you felt her take your hand. " And with my amazing sister by my side, I can't possibly fail! " 

 You chuckled and pulled your hoodie up. " Aw jeez! Hehe, I ain't amazing or anything... " She grabbed you and put you onto her shoulders.

" False! You are the Magnificent Castia in my book! " Haha, oh man. Your sister is so cool. " Can... We talk to Toriel before we go back? "

" Heh. Sure Penny. " She beamed and ran to the door. You saw the timeline flashing before your eyes in the seconds she sprinted to the large door. You were about to knock when...

It started.

" Knock knock! " You felt your heart swell. Penny was making a joke! You never thought you would live to see this. You heard a soft voice come from the other side. 

" Who's there? " Toriel! She was okay! That made you let out a sigh of relief.

" Snow! " 

" Snow who? "

" Snow use! I forgot my name again! " It took five long seconds until both you and Toriel howled in laughter! Penny let out a giggle too.

" Oh my god, Penny! I am SO PROUD of you! " You were burying your face in her hair. Toriel's voice was calming down.

" Hahahahaha- Do NOT get used to it. Its a one time thing only. "

" Ah, If I had a penne every time I heard that... "

" You ruined the moment sister. I am dissapointed in you. " Toriel giggled annd talked through the door.

" My my! Would you say the moment has pasta way?? "

" OH MY GOD. " You pat her head. " If any of you make one more pun, I may just harm something! " You shrugged and leaned against her head.

" I'm not alfredo you. " She let out a scream of agony as she grabbed you and dunked you into the snow. " Ow! Icy what you did there. And felt it. How could you just show the cold shoulder to me, like that? " 

Penny took a snowball and threw it in your face. Ouch.

" So! Toriel! How is it there! "

" Well... It's been awfully quieter here. However I did  meet someone new. " You perked up. You think you know who it is- " His name is Jay. " Wow. You could read people's minds. " What was weird however, is that he led me to the spider bakery and kept me there for a while. When we were on our way home, there were piles of dust everywhere... "

Jay is like... An asshole guardian angel. 

" He asked to leave shortly there after. He needed to find his daughters. Perhaps- "

" Me and Penny. " She sighed and confirmed. Your sister however, looked confused.

" Wait- where's Jay now? " You shrugged. You can deal with that later. " Well anyways! You're safe, right?? " 

" Yes I am, thank you for your concern Penny. " she showed you the tongue. " How is it with you three? Are you and the child safe? "

" Yes! Frisk is with Sans and Papyrus! "

" Who? " oh yeah. Timeline crap. 

" Well, Sans is a pun loving skeleton who knocks at the door here. He's your friend, I take it? " You could practically feel her smile.

" He is! So his name is Sans then, how nice! How is it, living there? " Penny sprung back to action.

" It's great! The two are good friends and Castia is dating Sans! " from all the things she COULD have told... She went with that... Well atleast she didn't tell about the weird proposal. Toriel's laughter could be heard from the other side.

" Oh my! I hope he is treating you right, my child! "

" Hehe, yeah. He's treating me perfectly, mom. " as soon as you said that, your hand flung to your mouth. How. Embarassing.

" Did you just... Call me mom? "

" Nnnnyeeeeeees...? " You heard happy clapping and laughter now.

" Well! If you want to call me mother, I do not mind at all my child! " Penny gasped. There were practically stars in her eyes.

" Is she our mom now Castia?! " You were still... Confused? Bewildered? I dunno.

" ... Nnnnyeeeeeeeeeaaah...? " She cheered and called Toriel 'Mom' for the rest of the time. 

" Mother! Wow! This so cool! Haha! We're like a big happy family! "

Hehe. Yeah. Happy family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! This is longer then expected! However! The longer! The better! Woohoo!


	83. SOUL Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh! Oh! Oh!

Honestly, Papyrus took the break up surprisingly well. He stated it was okay because eventually it would have gotten weird. Because you were his brother's fiancé. To seal the deal, Penny made spaghetti. So it was okay now. You had delicious spaghetti and everyone was happy. As you ate the pasta, Frisk grabbed at your sleeve and signed something.

'Are you and Sans going to have baby bo-'

" Stop. You are not finishing that sentence. For all I know, that might happen RIGHT now because you signed it. " They giggled and continued eating. Sans shrugged at you. " No. "

" someday? "

" Shaddup. " You are not answering questions like that. Nope. No way. You aren't a psychic, you can't see in the future... 

" SO! WILL YOU AND BROTHER... SOUL BOND? "

" What's that? "

" NYEHEHEH! ITS LIKE MARRIAGE! DO HUMANS NOT MARRY OTHERS?? "

" We do, but it has nothin' to do with SOULs. "You finished your plate of spaghetti. " Its with papers and giving your word. A lot of times, the couple end up divorced. Is there no divorcing with monsters? "

" no, SOUL bonding is more intense...you're pretty much giving the culmination of your being to your mate. the couple can seperate eachother like the king and queen did, but the bond is still there. "

" Sooo... They left eachother, but can't divorce. " he nods. " Does it have any side effects? " at that, he had no answer.

" well... the magic of the significant other reacts to the other one... but i'm not sure if its the same with humans. i haven't done it before, so i don't really know. " Okay. So you were both going into this, pretty much blind.

" So... What do we now? " Everyone was silently sitting there. That was indeed a good question. What  _do_ we do? It was all silent until Penny spoke up.

" Oh! Frisk, I need to show you how to make a snowfortess in two minutes! Then a snowball fight! Sister, Sans? You can stay here. You wouldn't do anything anyway. " you chuckled at her attempt to leave both you and Sans alone.

" You know us too well, Penny. " 

" Papyrus!! " Papy jumped at the volume. " You must help us! " He nodded vigorously and ran through the door. You were surprised he didn't CRASH through. Frisk and Penny followed shortly there after, leaving you and Sans alone.

" ... i think she planned us to be alone...? "

" Oh, no s**t Sherlock Bones. Is SOUL bonding private or do we invite a bunch of friends too? " 

" no, Penny had the right idea. it's private between the couple. " Oh.

.....

" So... "

" so... " he repeated.

.....

" Do you... pull out my SOUL now...? " He nodded as his cheekbones became blue.-er. Placing his hand onto your chest, his eye glowed a soft blue. Your SOUL came out and it was glowing brighter then you've ever seen it!

It was a more intense color of pink. There were still cracks but much less. The outer part of the SOUL was purple with, you could have sworn, you saw glimpses of red.

Perseverance. Determination.

You looked to Sans who stared at the SOUL.

" ... Bone-Boy? " he flinched and stared at you. His expression was... Really happy. His grin was wider and his cheeks a bit flushed. The SOUL hovered over his hand peacefully.

" ... it's beautiful... " He looked over every edge and side of the SOUL. Almost like trying to memorize its looks. After a few minutes of him looking at it, you coughed to get his attention. " oh! heh. sorry, i got a bit distracted. " 

He placed his hand on his chest and pulled out his SOUL. You already saw it multiple times... But for you, it feels like the first time again. It was white like sparkling snow. And it was covered in a light blue color which had a few dots of yellow. 

Patience. Justice.

" It always suprises me... It's just so... Mystical. " he smiled, hia cheeks getting darker. " What... Happens at the SOUL bond? Does it hurt...? " he shrugged.

" i've never done this before. we'll see. " his SOUL hovered carefully over his other hand. As the SOUL got nearer, you felt nervous. What if it didn't work?

But it was too late to think about it now. Because he connected the SOULs carefully.

You felt like you were in a warm embrace. That nothing could ever hurt you or anyone you loved. It felt like you were -WALKING ON SUNSHINE~ Okay, that was bad. But you couldn't help it.

XXXXXX 

You saw Papyrus when he was still a babybones. How it felt when he used his first bone attack. You felt proud for him.

Then you saw Gaster. He was less goopy and was strict. But you wanted to impress him. You wanted to show him that you were good! 

You felt happiness when you reached the surface and warmth. For the first time in forever you saw the sun. Friends by your side. 

Then you were back in the underground. You were so confused and everything was Déja vu. When you met Frisk again, they had a dust covered knife. You were suspicious but due to the promise you made... You couldn't kill the kid. They shambled on over to Snowdin.

You saw Papyrus get killed by the child. How much sorrow and pain you felt. You saw this play in your head over. And over. And over. You wished you could take his place, oh how you wished this dearly.

You saw Undyne, captain of the royal guard get killed. The child was near to impossible to beat. Alphys told you to evacuate but you refused. You needed to judge the kid.

You saw Mettaton in TV get blown to bits. Destroyed. In his last show.... You didn't feel THAT sad. But you were dissapointed that the Overgrown Calculator didn't kill the kid.

Most of the monsters were dead. You were in a golden hall. The Judgement Hall. You saw the kid shamble in, covered in dust. You held Papyrus' scarf in your pocket. 

You killed the kid multiple times. And every single time they'd come back. They got farther and farther between your attacks while you stayed exausted from the last fights.

Then they finally got you. After so many times of dunking the kid... you fell asleep. They tried to strike you but missed. However you didn't see the second blow come and it struck you across the chest. Your ketchup bottle spilled as you stared at them. They had a smile of a maniac. You left the hall and once outside, you took out the scarf. You could have sworn you saw Papyrus.

Before you fell to dust.

And then you woke up in Snowdin again. What happened? You were so confused. What would this entail?

They reset so often. Sometimes they were good, sometimes they killed everyone and sometimes... They only killed a few. Until once they stopped resetting in a Pacifist run.

It was the longest one. There were many meetings in the surface. Many people didn't accept monsters yet. Once when you were with Papyrus... You saw her. Castia. You were suspicious until she started to tell puns. You had fun. But you thought that was a one time thing.

You were wrong.

You were on Twitter when you got a text. Papyrus had also told you about his new follower. You were proud-

XXXXXX 

You felt yourself back on the couch, breathing. You touched your face. You had tears? You looked to Sans who held the two SOULs. However, they were different. 

His SOUL was wrapped around in pink stripes. It looked so pretty. Then you looked at your SOUL. It was wrapped in light blue stripes. Sans had blue glowing tears flowing from his sockets, and he looked so... Confused.

Those... Scenes you saw in your head... Those were his memories. That means... Did he see your memories...? What does he think now? Well, you were worried. Until he took your cheeks and gave you a long kiss.

You felt so much joy, but it wasn't your joy. It was his. He was happy. And you were relieved. The SOUL bonding was complete!

And it was wonderful... 

" Man... Wonder what Kamiki would think. "

" who? "

" Jay. His second name is Kamiki. "

" uh... isn't that the brow girl from the exorcist thing? "

.....

Oh my f**king god. That. Is. Hilarious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo from Paaaariiis! I'm here till thursday and as a celebration of our arrival, a new chapter has been written!
> 
> I hope you liked this and this took forever for me to make!


	84. The Shocking Quiz Show!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned! For Mettaton is here!

Well. That was... Something. Something wonderful, yeah. It definitely couldn't be described with words. You hugged Sans for a while before knocking came from the door. Papyrus, Frisk and Penny came back in. That was... Fast. You looked at the time.

Only to learn that roughly an hour had passed. 

...

Yikes.

" Sister! Sans! How are you?? "

" Uh... " that was a good question. How were you? You weren't too sure. You were happy, yeah. Were you feeling great? No, that's an understatement. You felt...

" sans-ational. " Yes. That's how you feel. Geezus. And from Penny and Papyrus' facial expressions... They were doing anything they could to not break something.

" ... YOU ARE DEAD TO ME, SANS. "

" well atleast i'm not being sent to a cemetery. because of all the coffin there. " Penny groaned and picked you up, looking you DEAD in the eye. Heh.

" Sister! Please tell me how you exactly feel! "

" Egg-stroardinary. " She let you fell to the ground.

" I am forbidding hugs. But! No matter! We must plan a wedding! With a cake! And dresses! And balloons! " Oh god, its going to be one of those days then.

" Sis... Sans may not want a wedding like that. And we're both too much of a pair of Lazybones to- "

" sure. "

" WHAT?? " " What. "

Sans walked up to you and nuzzled your cheek, chuckling.

" why not? " Gods damn it. You need fresh air. You walked to the door and opened it...

...

Only to see an Overgrown Calculator with a camera rolling behind him. Oh, and Alphys was there too.

" Hellooooo beauties! Welcome to the show! The Human Busters! Today we have a short little specimen! What's your name darling??  "

......

" Oh, f*ck me sideways. " You shut the door on the bucket of bolts as he started talking about language and crap.

" Sister! Was that Mettaton?!? " Frisk smiled as Penny and Papyrus were hopping up and down excitingly. While, of course, you and Sans wished the Gay Autobot a painful death.

" No. It was the TV. "

" Castia! The TV is off! "

" ... My watch. " Penny skipped over and shoved you out of the way. Damn your size! And damn. This Déja Vu. She swung the door open revealing fiend in tin clothing. 

" METTATON?!? "

" f*ck my life. "

" Hello beauties! The star has arrived! And who is this tall specimen~? " Mettaton rolled to Penny, the arm expanding until he can hold her chin.

Too near. For your tastes.

" That is my sister Penny. And hands off. " you growled. Gods, this robot is getting on your nerves. Mettaton turned to you and grabbed your hand, making a dip with you for no damn good reason. UGH.

" And who are you, lovely? " you could practically feel Sans' rage. Actually, you literally could. It wasn't your anger. Sure, you felt annoyed. But Sans was seething with rage. You talked through a forced grin.

" Castia. Put me back. " Mettaton pulled you up and touched your cheek against his... Monitor thing. He said 'Mwah' before letting you go and backing away, turning to Frisk.

You felt your Sans... Crawling up your back...

" mine. " Now, it was cute of him to say that. But what sent chills down your spine- heh- was the fact that he growled it out. He had an Iron Grip on you as Mettaton turned back, with a surprised expression. Alphys squeaked and her face turned red. She mumbled something along the lines of 'Oh my god'.

" Oh darling. Do you need help to get that skeleton off you~? "

" Nope. I'm fine. Please leave. " You kept a strained smile on him. Penny gave you a dissapointed pout. But you didn't care at all, right now. You just want the Metta-ton of pain in your ass OUT of here.

" Oh, but the show has just begun! We'll start with a quiz! " Confetti flew down from abso-fucking-lutely NOWHERE. " Now! The only ones participating will be the lovely sisters: Penny and Castia! Give them a round of applause! " he clapped loudly as Sans let you go, sighing. It was just a quiz show.

A screen appeared on Mettaton's... Monitor face. 

" Okay! The first question! What's the prize for answering correctly? "

**A: Money     B: Mercy**

**C: New Car  D: More questions**

Penny jumped up excitingly. " Oh! Oh! Mercy! " hehe. Good answer. Its probably-

" Wrong! " Mettaton zapped Penny with a laser. The heck?? You checked her HP.

15/30 HP Huh. She has a lot of HoPe. But not important right now. You were gonna turn the Gay Autobot into a toaster. BUT WITH MORE HOLES.

" Next question! What's the king's name? "

**A: Lord Fluffybuns   B: Fuzzy Pushover**

**C: Asgore Dreemurr D: Dr. Friendship**

Was this guy serious? You sighed and spoke up to answer this. " The answer is Asgore Dreemurr. " Confetti flew over you. Well great! You got it right.

" Next question! What are robots made of? "

**A: Hopes and Dreams  B: Metal and Magic**

**C: Snips and Snails      D: Sugar and Spice**

" Oh! Oh! Oh! " Penny hopped excitingly. " Metal and Magic! " Confetti sprayed over her. Okay, if questions like these come... It should be a breeze.

" Two Trains, Train A and Train B, simultaneously depart Station A and B. Station A and Station B are 252.5 miles apart from eachother. Train A is moving at 124.7mph towards Station B, and Train B is moving at 253.5mph towards Station A. If both trains departed at 10:00 AM and it is now 10:08, how much longer until the trains pass eachother? "

**A: 31.054 Minutes  B: 16.232 Minutes**

**C: 32.049 Minutes  D: 32.058 Minutes**

...

..

.

WHAT KIND OF BULLSH*T QUESTION IS THAT?! WHAT- DOES HE THINK YOU CAN DO MATH THAT WELL?!?! THAT F*CKING ASSHAT!!! 

" Uh... Maybe B?? " Penny was zapped once again. Oh the f*cking-

" Would you smooch a ghost?? "

**A: Heck Yeah  B: Heck Yeah**

**C: Heck Yeah  D: Heck Yeah**

Jesus christ. This dumbass robot. How you hate him. Ugh. Penny selected A.

 " Oh! Great answer! I love it! But don't count on your victory! How many flies are in this jar? " He pulled out a jar full of flies. 

**A: 54  B: 53**

**C: 55  D: 52**

Okay! Just pick a random one. Random one! 

" Uhh... Fifty-four? " Confetti sprayed over you. Thank god.

" Next! What monster is this?? " a picture of half a Froggit's face appeared on the screen.

**A: Froggit      B: Whimsum**

**C: Moldsmal D: Mettaton**

Hah! This was an easy question. You answered.

" Its a Froggit! " 

" Wrong! " he zapped you and you yelped. But he stopped all of a sudden. " ... Are you blushing? " WHAT-HEY-NOT-DA HECK?!?!

" Oh darling! You like getting zapped! What a shocking conclusion! " your face went pink with embarassment. " You could have just said so! I can continue if you want- "

Sans appeared behind you, holding you tight. His eye glowed a furious blue at Mettaton.

" stop it, i'll make sure you'll never be able to preform again... " Mettaton was quiet before snapping hia fingers.

" Well well! I guess this'll be no fun if the skeleton keeps grabbing our contestant! " he turned to the camera. " Stay tuned people! For this was just a pilot episode! Next up- more drama! More romance! More bloodshed!! Until next time, darlings! " the camera stopped recording. OH MY GOD, FINALLY. 

You let out a sigh of relief. Sans still hadn't let go as Mettaton rolled over to you.

" Oh, Alphys! Look at the two lovebirds! " She squeaked as Mettaton's arms extended, grabbing her and dragging her to face you.

" U-uh... H-hi! Um... S-s-sorry for the z-zapping and all... "

" Alphys, darling! Don't say that! She loved the shocks! "

There are no words... That can describe the amount of rage and embarassment you feel now.

"  **g e t  o u t . . .** " Mettaton scoffed.

" Darling. Are you sure I shouldn't help you remove the skeleton off your back? " Penny wandered over between the Gay Autobot and you.

" Mettaton! Please stop! They're SOUL mates! I think that's why Sans is protective of my sister! " ... Penny. She's such a sweet girl. BUT NOW WAS NOT THE TIME TO TELL THE ROBOT ABOUT YOUR RELATIOSHIP!!! Alphys gasped and turned comepletely red. Mettaton was silent.

...

Before shooting confetti over your head.

" Oh my! We must get a human wedding ready! The bloodshed can wait! I've always wanted to make a human wedding and now's my chance! Oh, we need cake and a dress! Balloons and a disco ball! OH MY! There will be so much to do! "

Geezus.

F*cking.

Christ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! Oh! Oh! Look! Fanart from Ungekatzt! Oh man! Its beautiful!
> 
> Sans and Castia's daughter:
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/GwenniverGidget/status/760094101953978368/photo/1
> 
> Castia's wedding dress design:
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/GwenniverGidget/status/760095139243126784/photo/1
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Bone Voyage!


	85. Help Me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess who's POV this is?? Whoever gets it right, I will give you a cookie! It definitely isn't too hard. But still. Actually its probably freaking easy to guess. But I'm still curious.

It hurts, it hurts, it hurts...

I don't want to do this.

I don't want to hurt people. 

The pain and horror in these monsters' faces... Make it stop! Please make it stop! They didn't deserve this! Please, please, please, please-

Its too late. You're already too far gone. Can't go back...

I don't wanna! Stop it! The LV is-

The LV is making us stronger...! Shut up!

We're a different person. We aren't innocent. We can't atone for these sins. Did you see her pain? Her blood? She won't forgive us- THEY ALL WON'T FORGIVE US.

We can't go back. We can't go back. Only forward. We're too far gone.

But what about him?? He still cares? Doesn't he? Well- to some extent. He's still a big-

HE HATES US. HE HATES WHAT WE'VE BECOME. We were never up with the 'Cool kids' like he was. And we never will.

But why join the cool kids... When you can kill them...?

Nonononono! Stop stop stop! Please! Stop-

Look at that. A useless cat.

" HoI! i'M tEmMiE! "

Slash.

Pew pew. Heheh. The daggers of pew pew pew.

STOP! 

[Your LV has risen.]

No! I don't wanna have more! Please stop...! No more!

We need to be stronger. We need to be stronger. Let's be stronger together.

Chara! Castia! Jay! Somebody! Please...!-

Silence. More free EXP ahead. Let them have their fun before our grand finale comes into place.

I'm innocent! Please help! Don't...! Don't look at me like that...!

They hate you. They hate you. They hate you. You aren't innocent. You weren't innocent since the barrier.

I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

Gain more power. Kill those who try to stop you.

I can't...! I can't...! I feel like... Like dying.....

... You feel stronger...

I feel numb... -er. Please... Stop it... If we hit 20-

WE WILL BE UNDEFEATABLE.

No! No! I don't like this feeling...! Leave me alone! Let me be normal again! No more!!

But we're just getting to the fun stuff. Stop clawing at the walls, will you? We just got them last week.

Leave me alone...! Chara! What's happening??? Help! Please don't be gone...!

.....

But nobody came...

Stopstopstopstopstopstop!!!

They care! They'll help! They're good! They won't abandon me! And no matter how much of a jerk he is- he still somehow cares! Please don't kill me... I'm sorry! I don't wanna do this! I don't wanna! Help help help help help help...!-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Save me...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww...
> 
> Short chapter, I know. But I wanted to get something small and serious in before we get to the hilarious stuff.
> 
> MTT and Castia simply don't mix.


	86. Clothes are a Pain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahahah! Welp! Newest Chapter is out!
> 
> And yes, people. Last chapter was Ju. He so sad and smol. Why does he have a jerky brother like Jay?
> 
> " Comedic Values. "
> 
> GET BACK INTO THE FANFIC, YOU BIG ASSHAT!!
> 
> " Trololololol~ "

You know, its really times like these that makes you reconsider life decisions. Dismantling Mettaton when he shocked Penny... Dismantling Mettaton when he was at the door... Dismantling Mettaton after watching his stupid shows... And now this.

" No. "

" Oh come now, darling! " You were at the MTT hotel with Penny acting as a bodyguard outside. Saying she had to make sure Sans wouldn't come, and check out the wedding dress. " Its not that bad! Don't be dramatic! "

"You're one to tell! Here. I'll make this as clear as possible. " your eyes glowed pink. You needed to make sure this gets across his software. " I. WON'T. WEAR. HIGH. HEELS. "

I mean- high heels were objects straight from hell!! You can't walk in those! Mettaton made an exasperated sigh, as he placed the pink high heels away. Thank all the gods in existence!! 

" Say... Darling...? " You know? You've had nightmares that start like that. " You told me that you won't be having your wedding at MTT hotel here. "

" If I have to make the wedding here, I will have destroy every toilet paper with your face on it, apart. I mean- SERIOUSLY DUDE? Your toilet paper. Has your face. "

" Right right. Anyways. Have you atleast had a date here? The food is extraordinary. By my calculations, you should be having an absolutely gorgeous time here! " 

" Uh huh. Okay. Whatever. But you forgot one key thing to that calculation of yours. " A question mark appeared at his screen. He seemed confused, as to what. " I will be sick of your face in under five seconds. "

Yeah, actually? EVERYONE would be sick of Mettaton after spending one hour in this hotel.

 " Dear, I have a card I could give you and Sans. " Now why in the all living hell of crap, would you want his card- " Just use this card to pay for everything! You won't have to pay a single g! " ...

... Again. Why would you want to-

And then it hit you... An idea!! You took the card from his hand and smiled.

" Thanks, Mettaton. Why do you want me and Sans to go here so bad though? "

" Because if a human leaves a good critique here, we will surely have more visitors! " Ah. So his own selfish benefit. Just great. Well, you'll make him pay alright. You'll make him pay A LOT.

" Thanks, Metts.I'll tell Sans and- "

" But dearie! You cannot go to this restaraunt without adequate clothing! "

Wasn't it obvious that you didn't like his style? He seemed to get this as you were thinking, just that.

" Look! You can wear whatever you want. But please! Atleast wear a dress! " OH, F*CK YOUR LIFE- GEEZUS CHRIST- STOP BEING SO ANNOYING- OH MY-

A knock knock knockin' on the door. Mettaton rolled over and opened it. Penny was holding Jay as Undyne was behind them. He was like a ragdoll in your arms until he saw you. He struggled out of Penny's grip, landed onto his feet and walked over to you. He did not look happy.

" You! " his british accent was coming out. You were supposed to take this seriously. His eyes were glowing blue and orange and such. However the british accent is just too hilarious. He shoved his finger against your chest. " Do you realise what kind've crap I went through with FISHSTICKS?? "

" No. No I don't. I wasn't even there. Duh. "

" Don't 'duh' me! Ju is running around probably killing stuff and I had to spend a while putting an enchantment on my phone to be able to tracks yours! Because I was smart enough to realise your phone wasn't among the burnt ashes that was once known, as Undyne's home! We were almost at Snowdin, only to find out that you came here!! "

" Wait- WHAT??? " OH JUST FREAKING GREAT. INFRONT OF PENNY. You had one job Jay. One job.

" Your uncle, Penny... Your goddamn uncle. My younger brother. Capiché? " He was talking very fast...

She blinked. Yeah, this was a lot of information to digest for her. She turned to you. She stared blankly at Jay before looking to you with a confused face.

" Sister? I cannot understand his accent. What did he say? " ... LAUGHING. MY. F*CKING. ASS. OUT. Jay had a bright blush out of embarassment of his own accent. Welp. That's what happens if you talk way too fast with a british accent.

Jay gripped his nose bridge, very annoyed. His eyes were sparking with magic. It wasn't until he dragged his hand across his face, did he have a forced smile. His british accent was gone.

" Doesn't matter much. Anyways. What are you guys doing here? " Penny opened her mouth up wide. GODS NO. PLEASE NO. JESUS NO. NO NO-

" We're picking out clothes for Castia for a date at the MTT hotel here with Sans! After that, we're gonna have a big wedding! " SH*T. Jay slowly looked at you with a horriying grin. He spoke through his teeth.

" Wow. I find it. Great. How she's getting proposed. While I was in hell. " 

" Wait a second! Do my eyes deceive me?? " The lights went off in the room. Only a spot light stayed. And it was on Mettaton who was looking at Jay. " ... My one true love?? "

" WHAT?!? " Jay looked like he was about to flee, when Mettaton's arm expanded and stopped him. The arm pulled Jay like a ragdoll to him as Jay was trying, desperately to get out. " No no no no! I'm not gay! I'm a full on straight man who's up for jugs, not nuts like the rest of my family! "

Both you, and Penny glared at him. He blinked, realising that you both count to the family and he just said...

" What I just said, only goes for the guys! Just leave me aloooooone!! " he tried struggling to get out again, but it was no use. Mettaton had an iron grip on him. " What have I done to deserve this??? " Karma, b*tch.

You couldn't help your snickering when Metts cooed Jay and shushed him. It took a while but eventually the glamour-bot seperated his body from Jay. But your poor dad still seemed very uncomfortable.

" Well! I shouldn't get carried away. I wanted to still ask you something! " Mettaton rolled back to you... Siiiiiiigh. " Can I do your make-up? "

" No. " Both you and Jay talked at the same time. You looked to him. You just seriously hate make-up. But what's his reason for not wanting you all girlied up? Doesn't matter. You have to deal with this.

" Mettaton. I am not going to wear make-up. "

" But why not, sister??? You wore make-up before! " Please no... Why now? Sure, you used make-up before to cover old scars so Penny wouldn't see... But you never thought that she even knew, you had make-up on!

"We'll talk about it another time, sis. But I'm not wearing make-up now. " Mettaton made a dismissive noise. " I don't like to be girly. Every girly clothing I've seen was uncomfortable! Plus, I have clothes! They're perfectly fine- "

...

So f*cking much for 'They're perfectly fine'.....

A glowing dagger just cut through most of your clothes. It flew back to Jay and popped away, out of existense. He had a sh*t eating grin. God damn it. You hate him.

" It looks like you need new clothes~~ " he sang in a sing song voice. He reached into a pile of clothes and you could have sworn you saw a glow before he put his hands inside the pile.

" Well I'm not wearing any clothes you offer. " Mettaton sighed and was about to speak, but you cut him off. " I only wear a special brand. And I doubt you have it here. "

" Is this it? " you looked to Jay and saw he had pulled out a dress. It was black and looked similiar to your skeleton T-Shirt. Only with bones at the end of it. He also held a dark pink scarf and some boots with rib illustrations. And to top it all off? A new jacket. It was blue with two pink stripes on each sleeve. The hood was covered in pink fur and near the pockets were pink diamonds.

It was girly.

But the perfect sort of girly.

" Woah... " you took the clothes from his hands and looked over the clothes. How did Mettaton... Get your brand? You definitely aren't complaining but-

" Sister! That looks beautiful! What's the name of the brand anyway? I don't believe you've ever told me! "

" Oh, the name of the brand is That Dude- "

.....

You slowly looked at Jay.

.....

He had a giant grin.

" You... Made my clothes???? " he shrugged innocently and nodded. " But- what- why- HOW??? " he took out the pencil. The pencil that brings anything to the real life. Only this time it was blue and orange.

" Mmmmagic. I may suck at drawing animals and people... But I'm good at designing clothes. " Geezus! How could you have not found out earlier!? He was giving clues since day one! That Dude!! You hate this dude.

You carefully took the clothes from his hands and went into a stall. As much as you disliked MTT... He atleast made a good call to make stalls at the resort. When you came out, there was a collection of gasps.

One by Mettaton. One by Undyne. And one by Penny.

" Sister! You look gorgeous!! " ah geez... Heheh. You pulled your hood up to cover a bit of your blush. Penny giggled and gave you a bone-crushing hug. " Sans won't know what hit him! " Undyne laughed and approached.

" Punk, if he doesn't find you beautiful in those clothes? I'M GONNA BEAT HIM TILL HE CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF THEM!! " Riiiiiight... Not like you have a choice but to always wear these clothes now. Mettaton shook Jay by the shoulders.

" OH DARLING! We were made for eachother! You must simply design more clothes! " He looked so helpless and probably had suicidal thoughts. You know you would.

" Okay. Well...I'll call Sans up and tell him that we'll have a date before the wedding thing... M'kay? "

They nodded as you went outside for fresh air. Might as well do the date this evening. You texted him to meet you for a date at the MTT Resort in your new hotel room that Mettaton will pay. Ah, you are starting to like Mettaton...

...

Please let a random lightning hit you for saying that. Yikes. After he agreed, you went back to the others. You need all the help you can get to take anything that is Mettaton out of your room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well! Ever since the last chapter, Ju has gotten a fanart!
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/ungekatzt/status/761616670918049792/photo/1
> 
> As well as my art- "Fuck Math" 
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/GwenniverGidget/status/760848539337551872/photo/1


	87. A Date you could never forget. No- Seriously.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You won't ever forget this date.
> 
> Also, as additional information to this chapter. When something is underlined, it means both you and Jay sing-
> 
> I MEAN WHAAAAT? SPOILEEEEERS.  
> ...  
> But seriously.

It took a few hours, but eventually you were able to get anything that was Mettaton out of your hotel room and replace it with normal furniture. 

" Sister... I'm worried! "

" Why is that, Penny? "

" I'm worried that you keep too many things to yourself! You don't tell me much... " you let out a sigh and lied down on the bed. Penny sat beside you as Jay looked over. " Do you not trust me? " Jay walked over and patted Penny shoulder.

" Penny. Of course she trusts you. Its just that... There are things you shouldn't know. Things that bring bad memories... " she gasped and looked at you. She gave you a hug while rubbing your back.

" Castia... I will not force you to tell me anything... But know that I'm there! I can listen! I am no child anymore... " yeah. She should know... But not today. You wouldn't know how to tell her yet.

" Yeah. I know. I'll tell you... Eventually. " She huffed and sighed. But nodded. " Cool. Uh... "

Someone knocked on the door. Either it was Papyrus or Sans, since it sounded like bone. Penny hopped up and shoved you to the door. She looked excited. You opened the door and were very surprised to see that Sans was wearing something different.

He wore a light blue turtle neck and pants. He also had SNEAKERS on. I mean- yeah. They were untied. But still! He made a commendable effort. You looked at his face to see a faint blue blush. 

" you look... cute. "

" Ah geez... " You pulled the good up to cover your face. You were sure you were blushing. You weren't the type to be called cute, after all. Sans chuckled and took one of your hands in his.

" welp. to a-dress the reason i'm here... " Penny glared and raised her hands beside her mouth.

" Boo!! " Heh. Cute. The Bonehead shrugged.

" are ya ready? " You nodded and he lead you out. Both of you waved the two inside, goodbye.

" See ya two ladies later. " Both Jay and Penny waved.

" See you, sister! "

" See ya Cas- wait. LADY?!?! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LADY?! " He stood up to stomp over to you. But Sans quickly shut the door on him. Hah. In Jay's face! Heheh.

" So... Restaraunt? " he nodded.

" come on. i know a shortcut. " In a blink of the eye, you were no longer infront of the hotel room.

XXXXXX

Jay turned around as Penny jumped up and down excitingly. He closed his eyes and was silent for a while, before smirking.

" Okay. They teleported. So what was the plan? " she ran to the door and opened it. Picking him up with one arm. Ugh. Demeaning to be picked up by your own daughter. 

" Yes!! We can move over to the PLAN!! " Yeah. The...Th-the plan... What was the plan again? " Ugh! The plan! Don't you remember?? " Oh yeah. Man, he should really fix his problem with thinking out loud.

" We are going to give the two Numbskulls THE BEST DATE EVER! " Papyrus crashed through the glass door with Undyne. " Bwahaha! Operation! Date! Now! Hah! "

" May god have mercy on their souls. Because we won't. " Welp. Time to give the two, the worst date ever!

" HEY! PUNK!! " Jay was grabbed by the collar from Undyne. " Don't you dare doubt our skills! WE ARE GONNA GIVE THE KNUCKLE HEADS THE BEST DATE EVER! NGAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! "

Oh. Did he think out loud again...?

XXXXXX

Welp. Starfait wasn't so bad. But the cat who gave you the food looked... Miserable. You would be too, if you worked for Mettaton. You looked at Sans. He was stabbing his Mettaton Steak thing.

" Are you gonna even eat that thing? " 

" nah. it's so horrible, that you could cut a man's arm with it. plus, there's something satisfying about stabbing his face. " Heh. Good point, good point. 

Music started to play. But not any music... METTATON MUSIC. Jesus, who would be so heartless to play his music?? Sans visibly cringed the moment the song started.

" oh god. why is this happening...? "

" God wants to punish us for sinning. Please have mercy! I only read two smut fictions! " you both had a good chuckle out of that one. 

XXXXXX

... You know. Here's the thing if Mettaton's music plays. Over. And over. And over. Again.

The SECOND time it plays, your immediate reaction is not- hey, the song is playing a second time! Its- hey, Mettaton's song is a lot longer then I first thought. And it has like. A dip in the middle. You know, like Guns and Roses you think- Yay! Guns and Roses is over-

No its not. There's more.

The third time it play you're thinking maaaaaybe someone's playing it again. The fourth time its playing, you're thinking- WOAH. Someone just played Mettaton's music FOUR TIMES. Or atleast. Someone played it twice and its just a REALLY LONG SONG.

 By the time the fourth play finished, both you and Sans were looking at your food as if you got your 30-day chip from anger management. And. I don't know if you knew. But after the play, the music started very suddenly again.

When the sixth play started, Sans slammed both his fists on the table. The silverware flew everywhere.

"  **goddamn it!!!** "

Yeah. This freaking sucks. Both your eyes were glowing pink in complete irritation while Sans' sockets were black. This was not going well. But soon you heard a loud yell.

" NGAAAAAH!! Enough with this STUPID MUSIC!! "

Undyne was carrying a karaoke player as she put it on the stage so carelessly, you were almost worried it'd break. But it didn't. She stomped to the jukebox where the Mettaton music played and slammed it repeatedly onto the ground until it was nothing but scraps.

AND THE SIGH OF RELIEF. THAT SWEPT THROUGH THE ROOM. People were ecstatic! It was like the liberation of france! She connected a phone to the machine. It seemed to be Jay's phone and went over to you, picking you up like you were nothing and put you infront of the machine.

Welp.

She had two microphones and gave one to you. You hissed slightly at her.

" Undyne! I can't SING. "

" Have you tried singing with someone you trust? Like a duet of a song? "

" YEAH! "

" SCREW IT! DO IT! JUST! DO IT! DON'T LET YOUR DREAMS JUST BE DREAMS!! " she stomped away which just made you facepalm. You looked around the room to notice that everybody was staring at you. Ah jeez. Sans looked like he was about to stand up when you noticed someone pick up the second microphone. It was Jay. And he, surprisingly wore a suit. He had a blue tie with an orange diamond sign on it. There was a buttercup on his suit's pocket. Before you could protest, the music started.

The selected song was Killer from The Ready Set. Your heart was racing in your chest as people listened to the song. You cleared your voice quietly before starting. Just imagine you're alone. Just imagine you are... Jay smiled at you and showed you thumbs up.

No. You can do this. You are filled...

WITH PERSEVERANCE!!

\----- Song Starts. -----

You started.

" Stu-u-uck in a limbo. "

" (here we go) "

" Me and my sins go. "

" (toe to toe oh-oh-oh) "

" I played a vicious part. " 

" (whoa-oh)  
I've broken an unfair share of hea-ar-ar-arts "

" I'm about to blow  
So if you come around then you should know-oh-oh-oh "

" I'll tear you up in two "

" Go ahead "

" Walk it off if you know what's best for you  
Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh  


I'm no good for you (oh-oh)  
This heart ain't built for two so  
Run away, run away  
'cause i'm no, i'm no, i'm no  
Good for you  
I'm no good for you (oh-oh)  
Get love and i bet you lose so  
Run away, run away  
'cause i'm no, i'm no, i'm no  
Good for you

I'm a, i'm a, i'm a love killer  
I'm a, i'm a, i'm a love killer  
I'm a, i'm a, i'm lo-oh-oh-oh-oh "

Jay started this time.

" L-l-lower than real low " 

" (here we go) "

" Take your heart like a repo " 

" (no no no oh-oh) "

" You dug yourself into " 

" (whoa-oh)  
A pretty mess that i made for you-oo-oo-oo "

" I've a lot to show  
For the time you're gonna lose  
By the time i go-oh-oh-oh "

" I'll tear you up in two "

" Go ahead "

" Walk it off if you know what's best for you  
Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh "

I'm no good for you (oh-oh)  
This heart ain't built for two so  
Run away, run away  
'cause i'm no, i'm no, i'm no  
Good for you  
I'm no good for you (oh-oh)  
Get love and i bet you lose so  
Run away, run away  
'cause i'm no, i'm no, i'm no  
Good for you

I'm a, i'm a, i'm a love killer  
I'm a, i'm a, i'm a love killer  
I'm a, i'm a, i'm lo-oh-oh-oh-oh "

He started still kept the start.

" Bootleg emotions "

" Bottled up explosions "

" Intoxicating you"

" (intoxicating you)  
Now you know the truth "

" I'm your sentencing "

" They're exiting through your skin "

" Intoxicating you "

" (intoxicating you)  
Ninety-seven proof "

You sang alone.

" I'm no good for you  
This heart ain't built for two so  
Run away, run away  
'cause i'm no, i'm no, i'm no  
Good for you "

" I'm no good for you (oh-oh)  
Get love and i bet you lose so  
Run away, run away  
'cause i'm no, i'm no, i'm no  
Good for you

  
I'm a, i'm a, i'm a love killer  
I'm a, i'm a, i'm a love killer  
I'm a, i'm a, i'm lo-oh-oh-oh-oh "

\----- Song Ends -----

You looked around to see if anyone's ears started bleeding yet. When the song stopped, you were completely out of breath. Time to hear the booes after all-

Except not.

There was a crescendo of clapping that erupted in the room. You heard laughter beside you. Jay was laughing? And he looked like it was fun. It was! But what couldn't get out of your mind was how his laughter was like your father from before. Yeah, he changed. But this was still your father from your past deep down. He was still the man that was always there. He just looks way younger. He smiled at you and hugged you tightly. Just like before... You hugged him back as he lead you down.

" Hey, Cas. "

" Hm? "

" How 'bout you go back to your boyfriend? I think he's about ready to jump your bones already. "

... AAAAAND YOUR LOVE FOR HIM IS GONE.

You let him go and went back to Sans. Sans seemed real happy with a grin. Heh. Atleast he won't pull any sex jokes... Right? As you sat down, you noticed there were Stars in his eye sockets. And damn. If that isn't cute. You dunno WHAT IS. You finished the last bit of your Starfait and flashed a small smile to him.

" So... I guess I wasn't bad...? "

" you were fantastic! " Ah geez. That made you blush a bit, chuckling. " you were as fantastic as you look. "

" Wow. Really? That bad? " you joked but he didn't seem to take it as one. He got up and went to you, grabbing your hand and dragging you away from the restaurant to your surprisingly empty Hotel Room. Where was Penny anyway? " Uh... Bone-Boy...? " He turned around without a word and pressed a skeletal-kiss on your lips, not pulling away until you needed a break for air while closing the door. " J-jeez...! What...? "

" i'm gonna prove it to you. " Your cheeks flushed. " babe, for me? you're the most beautiful person ever. " he slipped a bony hand under your dress to cup your bottom. You shivered in delight at the contact. " are you ready? "

...

You nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Its done! The part about he song playing over and over again is from the comedian John Mulaney! An awesome comedian who you should check out. And now here's some random art! 
> 
> Castia in a suit- BECAUSE WHY NOT. I think it could be a new AU... XD  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/GwenniverGidget/status/764613230652166144/photo/1
> 
> Random Castia.  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/GwenniverGidget/status/763793983470460928/photo/1
> 
> Jay as a child is a little shit.  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/GwenniverGidget/status/759502235407618049/photo/1
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/GwenniverGidget/status/759502427657732096/photo/1
> 
> Castia's new clothes.  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/GwenniverGidget/status/758359474163879940/photo/1
> 
> Art by Ungekatzt-
> 
> Steampunk! Oh mah gosh!!  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/ungekatzt/status/764177559638736896/photo/1
> 
> Difference between Penny and Ju.  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/ungekatzt/status/764460742452080641/photo/1
> 
> That's it guys! Until next chapter! Baaaai!


	88. Bonezone Round-... Does it even matter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUUUUUUUUT!

He pushed you against the wall and his grin opened, revealing a tongue. He gently tugged at the scarf until it came off before simply letting it fall to the ground. Sans leaned against your neck and you felt his breath.

JEEZUS. WHY DOES HE NEED TO BREATHE??? HE IS A SKELETON. THIS MAKES NO SENSE!!!

He slipped your dress off you while somehow not taking your jacket off first. How did he manage that? You weren't too sure. You felt his tongue slide at your neck and shivered in delight. One of his phallanges found its way under your panties and circled the nub there.

You held onto his shoulders as you felt him slowly sink his teeth in, biting you carefully. His phallange moved faster, going over your entrance a couple of times but never entering. He finally broke skin and bit you harder. Turns out? You really like getting bitten. You held back a mewling noise and wandered a hand down to his pants and felt something hard through the fabric.

" heh. you impatient now...? " you looked to Sans to see some blood on his teeth. Welp. That was... Okay? You seeiously didn't know what to make of that. 

" Do I have a light blue SOUL? " he blinked, not understanding the point of this question. After a while he shook his skull. " Duh! Then of course I'm not patient! " he facepalmed, laughing. 

" i think you're distracting me a bit too much. " before you could say a snarky comment or anything like that, he kissed you, forcing his tongue into your mouth. A finger slipped into your entrance, thrusting in and out. You let out a quiet moan as you started kissing him back. 

You slipped your hands under his turtleneck and gripped his ribs. You rubbed the bones carefully which caused Sans to rattle his bones in pleasure. He let out a groan when you gripped his spine. Heh. Cute.

" w-wait... " Hm? " i was gonna... "

" You wanted to be dom?? " he had a faint blue blush but nodded. You chuckled. THAT IS ADORABLE. Your little skeleton wants to be dom but his bones are comepletely rattled when you touch them! Hah! " Well, I'm not stoppin' ya, Bone-Boy. " you are. You totally are. He let out a small whimpering noise. DAWWWW.

You know. Its funny how before you'd stop your brain from calling him adorable or cute before. But now, you just think of him as adorable naturally. Ah, yes. Good times. You tried to run your hand along his spine but stopped. Just- stopped. You couldn't move your hand. You looked at him for an answer, which you received when you noticed his eye glowing. 

" Oh come on. " he was panting and had a sly grin. He slipped his finger out and used his magic to carefully levitate you onto the bed. You landed and felt... Heavier? When you tried to get up, you went right back down. What the hell???

You looked to your chest to see your SOUL out. But it was completely blue. He has to use MAGIC to make himself dom? GEEZUS. You felt him slip your boots off.

" you're blue now. "

" Yeah. M'feeling pretty... DOWN. " you both stared at eachother before bursting into laughter. THAT WAS TERRIBLE. AND YET. PERFECT. It took about three minutes for you to calm down. He got on top of you, rolling his eye sockets.

" you're really punny, huh? "

" Welp. Guess its just in my bones? " he cupped your breasts and kissed you again. You ran a hand down his skull, caressing it. You slipped his pants down a bit with your other hand. You could already see the blue glow. He groaned as you cupped it and started thrusting his hips against your hand.

" Geez. And you call ME impatient? " His eye flared up with a stronger blue and you felt his magic making your whole body feel heavier. Your hands went down as you couldn't hold them up anymore.

" welp. guess you're comepletely helpless now. " Helpless would be THE LAST word you'd use to describe yourself. You have frickin' magic for gods sakes! But hey. You'll let him have his fun here. 

" Oh noooo. What will happen to me now? I've been captured by the skeleton monster. " He flipped you over with his magic. You could feel his cock rub teasingly at your entrance. He would glide his tip over your nub and entrance, but DIDN'T GO IN. Karma is such a biatch.

His phallanges found their way into your hair, fiddling with it and curling it around. You let out a whiny... whine when he still continued teasing you.

" Geez... When the heck are you gonna end this torture??? " He chuckled to which you glared. He pulled away from you, leaving you on the bed. Held down by his magic. He stood there, taking in the sight. Goddamn skeleton no-asshole. He suddenly appeared infront of your face. 

...

Did he seriously TELEPORT infront of you? Instead of like- I dunno. JUST GOING INFRONT OF YOU? He couldn't just move that bit? No? Bah. But the point is- you came face to cock to his... Well... Cock.

" go on. if you do this, you'll get a reward. "

" What? We're doing a pet system thing here? " he rolled his eye sockets. You'll just take that as a yes then. " Nyah~. " What? Cats are adorable. His eye glowed a soft blue mist and you felt something on your head. The blue magic was released from your SOUL and you immediately gripped whatever was on your head.

Only to feel Cat Ears. 

" Did you SERIOUSLY turn me into a Neko??? " he shrugged with a cheeky grin. Your felt something hairy swish at your legs. You looked behind you to see a light blue tail. " Man. You've been watching too much anime. " 

" can you just-????? " Oh yeah. Got a little distracted there. SORRY IF RANDOMELY BECOMING A NEKO WAS TOO SURPRISING FOR YOU. Gods. 

You gripped his length and gave a small lick. Like a cat. You'd tease at his tip or run your tongue along his shaft. But you wouldn't take the whole thing. That's karma for ya, dude. He let out quiet moans as he started petting you.

" good kitty. " Is that your pet name now? How creative. You sighed at the fond memory of- WAIT NO. THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE SEX. NOT ANGST AND CRAP. GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF. He continued petting you. It actually felt really nice. Like someone was massaging your scalp. And just for this, you'll give him a treat.

Without warning, you took his whole length into your mouth. He threw his head back in pleasure, making his grip on your hair tighten. It hurt only a tiny bit. But it didn't bother you much. And it was worth seeing him squirm a bit.

He started thrusting his hips into your mouth as you sucked gently. When he made eye contact with you, you flashed him a wink. His blush intensified and you wandered your hands to his bones again. SENSITIVE BONES. FOR THE WIN.

He put his hand over his grin. But only to realise that his sounds are practically made from magic. And he can't stop the sounds just by holding his grin. WELP. TEN FROM TEN. BEST FAIL. He shoved you gently to make you let go. You had a sly as fuck grin. You were like- The Cheshire Cat. Heheh.

He pulled you up to his lap while scratching behind your light blue glowing cat ears. You leaned against his touch while making purring noises. His blush intensified. This is coming to be the best day ever. You went on a nice date with him, you turned into a neko and you're about to get boned. SERIOUSLY. BEST. DAY. EVER. 

You felt his cock slide against your entrance a bit before going in. FINALLY. YOU COULD HEAR THE ANGEL CHOIR SINGING HALLELUJAH ALREADY. He tried to thrust in as deep as possible making you mewl in delight. You felt his hand glide at your tail. It was sensitive, that's for sure. But he touched it so gently, if felt comfortable.

The hand that was on your head wandered down to your hips to get a grip. He thrusted harder making you let out a moan. Your tail swished around excitingly and your cat ears twitched. 

" F-fuh~... Mm...~~ " you arched your back when he whipped out his tongue, gliding it by your breasts. You started rocking your hips in time with his thrusts. Sans groaned, thrusting harder when your tail swished against his pelvis and the spot where his cock was connected to the brains source. You. 

Wow. Guess all that furry smut posted on Chatter was right. Guys DO like getting touched by a fluffy tail- UHHH. NOT THAT YOU EVER LOOKED AT THOSE STUFF. HEHEH. NOPE!

You held onto his shoulders as you raised yourself up a bit and slam yourself back down. He started thrusting harder, panting. Heh. He's panting like a dog.

" m'not... a-a dog... shiiiiit~~... " STUPID SPEAKING OUT LOUD CRAP. UGH. Its like a running joke! 

" C-course not... If you were a dog... You'd be biting me- OH WAIT. " you flashed him a cheeky grin. He squinted his eye sockets and flipped you over. You tried to tease his bones BUT OF COURSE HE RUINS THE FUN BY TURNING YOUR SOUL BLUE AGAIN. " Party pooper... "

He repositioned himself, holding your legs over his shoulders. You couldn't move much due to his magic. He started thrusting in harder and faster.

" Aah~~ god! " He was reangling himself the whole time until he hit that sweet spot of yours that made you see stars. You trembled in pleasure and moaned louder. " Hah~...F-faster...~~ " he groaned but looked proud. Heh. Cutie.

He made sure to keep thrusting in that exact spon. His hands were gripping your legs so tight that you were sure there were going to be marks in the morning.

...

But when have there NOT anyway?? So who cares!

" fuck... so tight... " Jeez, did he have to mention that? Your blush intensified as you covered a bit of your face with your sleeves. Also, muffling your sounds. So its a plus eitherway. " don't do that... your sounds are cute~. " THAT IS YOUR LINE. NOT HIS.

You just gave him a small glare, refusing to put the sleeve away. He rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. Blue aura surrounded your arm and put it away. He started thrusting harder. You gasped and arched you back.

" AAH~ FUCK!! " you were a gasping and panting mess by now, for sure. Thankfully nobody is outside to hear you. Right? Right. 

You were shaking. You noticed a soft pink glow, which probably came from your eyes. Its actually a miracle you could even notice details like that in this situation.

" _Saaahns~... please...~~_ "

" yeah? what do you want~? " You tried thrusting your hips up against him, but his magic held you down. You let out a whine. " ya gotta tell me... or i can't do whatever you want me to~. " You flashed him the deadliest glare you could muster before taking a deep breathe.

" F-fuck me... Till I ache... " The second you said that, he started moving much faster. Papyrus would be proud. But the Cinnamon Roll should not see this. DEFINITELY NOT. He grunted, and started to moan. His phallanges almost DUG into your skin. Thank god he didn't have nails.

" Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck...!!! " You shook your head. You could feel his blue magic over your SOUL weaken. It broke when your eyes sparked up with a strong pink. You clenched around him, cumming. You felt Sans cum in you, shortly there after. He flopped onto you, exausted. 

You both panted, trying your best to take in deep breathes.

" holy... shit... "

" Indeed... " He snuggled his bony head against your chest, using your breasts as cushiony pillow. Soon after, you heard snoring noises.

... Heh.

" G'night, Sans... "

XXXXXX

Penny and Papyrus stood over the crashed to bits jukebox with Jay and Undyne.

" ... SERIOUSLY. UNDYNE, WHY DID YOU DO THIS? "

" Yeah! Only the best music ever played! " Jay physically shivered. NO. NO IT WAS NOT. EVEN CELINE DION OR NICKELBACK WOULD BE BETTER.

" ... I should pummel BOTH OF YOU PUNKS for saying that. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huehuehue~
> 
> There's actually a Nickelback song I like though. :|


	89. Jay is an Emo Jerk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So. Sorry for not updating last week. School has been a serious pain. I'm gonna start writing the next chapter right now to make up for it. So sit back and don't wait for too long.

Waking up. The bane of your life. Ad it had always been. You woke up before Sans, which was cool. Funny thing was that your Smol Skele had a small blue blush on his cheeks. You chuckled and got up, putting on your clothes. You noticed the cat ears and tail still present. Glowing pink. 

" I love this. " that was no lie. BEING A NEKO IS FREAKING AWESOME. After having all your clothes on while still looking purr-fect, you walked to Sans and shook him slightly. The moment your hand touched his ribcage, he grabbed you and forced a kiss. 

" heh. sorry. you just look claw-some. "

" Well I freaking hope so! I am a neko and I will not give this up! " Sans chuckled and got dressed. " So what's gonna happen today? "

Jay walked inside the door as Sans was making a move for his pants. The skeleton froze like a deer in highlights. Jay noticed him but just walked past. After snapping out of his dazed state, Sans put the pants on quickly before his socket lit up. He glared at Jay.

" you should knock!! " Jay swiftly turned around and approached Sans wordlessly. He peered at him before raising his hand and knocking against his skull.

" Knock knock. " Clap and a half Jay. You made Sans slackjawed. " Why the hell are you ashamed? You are a skeleton and I don't see any dicks. So its not gay. "

" the hell it isn't!!! "

" It isn't. I should know, since I grew up with gay parents. " WAIT WHAAAAAAAT. You stared at Jay. Good job man. He made both you AND Sans slackjawed. " Yeah. But daddy was such a wuss, I started calling him mom. I mean HE EVEN WORE A DRESS AND FRILLY APRON WHEN HE COOKED! COME ON! "

Okay. That was a side of his back story that you could have gone without. Sans seemed terribly uncomfortable now. You gave him the sign that he can leave and be spared of this horrible scene. He nodded and practically ran out the door.

" ... Jay. What do you want? " your father smiled and sat down on the bed, then patted the seat beside him. You sat down on the otherside just to mock him. What? You're a rebel! 

" So... Ju probably tortured you. Huh? " you nodded. " Do you... Hate him? " 

" Well- my freaking first impression of him wasn't great! So yeah. I kinda do. " he let out a sigh. WHAT? Did he expect you to pull a Frisk and forgive anyone of everything? There are just some things that can't BE forgiven!

" You know. When were younger... "

" Younger or a few hundred years ago younger? "

" Hundred years ago. When we were actually kids and never used youth potions. " Ah. Good clarification for a non-existent audience who may or may not have forgotten that Jay and Ju uses youth potions. Heheh- right? Jay continued.

" Once he asked mom when he was four, if he could get a soda. Mom threw the soda to him and he caught it. The next day, he asked me the same. I threw the soda against the wall and told him to drink from the ground. "

... What. Where the hell is he going with this?! Also- that is just MEAN.

" Another time- we were playing psychiatrist. He walked into the room and I looked over the 'papers'. I told him he was gay. He asked if I could tell, just from the papers. But I told him I could tell the moment he walked in. "

Was the point of this to show that he is the biggest jerkface on the planet?! That is just something too cruel!! Seriously! 

" Once when we were teenagers, he got slapped by some girl. I walked up to him, patted him on the shoulder and asked him if he knew the difference between him and eggs... Eggs get laid. "

Okay, that last one was funny. BUT WHAT THE HELL IS THE POINT OF THIS??

" Then. One day. A man came up to our house. Dad was so confused as to why they were there. My older brother, Kai, who was a smartass like you was called. Along with Ju and I. They needed Magicians as they called it, to seal the monsters inside Mt. Ebott. Ya see, monsters weren't treated okay already. There was lots of racism and such. The monsters here are only twelve percent of how many monsters there USED to be. Because of the war. Of course, not all monsters were giving up without a fight. And we were sent into the front line, along with four other people who nobody really cares about. We were pushing the monsters back. But in the battle, Kai was horribly wounded. He was offered to be sent back. But he refused and kept on moving. In the battle... Many monsters died. Either by our hands... Or someone else's. "

He looked at the ground in shame. Wow. You did not expect this. This was deep. Not asshole deep like before. Heheheh. Asshole deep. Heh.

" We finally drove the monsters into the mountain. Some couldn't feel anything anymore. Because some hit LV 20. If you hit that, you won't be able to feel feelings. Everything is numb. Kai hit LV 20. Along with a few others. However, he died shortly after the battle. He got wounded as he was casting the barrier with us by someone... W.D Gaster. Who ran inside before I could get him. G probably doesn't remember that. It was a good hundreds of years ago. But I remember it clear as day. Mom and Dad were really sad. Ju was devastated. Even if Kai was almost as mean as I was to him, he was still his brother. "

He was shaking a bit. You couldn't help but just wrap your arms around him to make him calm down. You could feel it. His soul was in pain. Deep deep pain that just hurt hurt hurt.

" Me? I just... Laughed it off. Laughed off the pain. Because it was the only thing I could do. Crying wouldn't bring him back. And it would just make the pain worse. And ruin my reputation. Laughing was the best solution for me. And it worked. I recovered soon. Ju hasn't though. He hates monsters because of this. I think this is why he's doing this. And now with more LV? There's probably a voice speaking to him right now. "

" Chara? " he shook his head as a negative.

" No. It isn't Chara. Its... Someone we don't know. And yet sorta do. They're voice is often convincing. And for some reason... They just make the people do stuff. And they're often the one to push people into killing. Because they often don't know any better. Or because they're curious. I'm not sure. But I'm pretty sure even Chara has this voice in their head. "

You both sat in silence. You rubbed his back before letting go. He hasn't cried. He just let out a humorless laugh. 

...

And then you realise why he was telling you this.

" Crap. You're gonna try to get me to convince the others not to kill your brother so you can find a needlessly complicated way to bring him back to normal. Right? "

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head nervously with a cheeky smile.

" Heheh! You know me well! "

" F*CK SAKES. But one more question. " he tilted his head, listening. " How can you all be brothers when your parents are gay? Are you adopted? "

" ... Shut up, Castia. Its kinda complicated. "

" ... Do you hate monsters? " he stared at you silently. Before shaking his head.

" No. I don't. But I also don't particularly love them either. " he stood up and went for the door. " That was a nice talk, Cas. See you. " he left you alone in the room.

...

The jerk didn't even make a comment to you being a neko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! Backstory! And for those who don't understand how Jay, Ju and Kai can be brothers with gay parents! Please ask-
> 
> @ungekatzt on twitter for exact details!


	90. I can't think of a name for this Chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No- seriously. Can't think of one.

Welp. That was something. You made your way to the others. Penny was talking to Undyne and Papyrus. Heh. You're glad that she's happy. Sans was actually talking to Mettaton, Alphys and Frisk while Jay was making his way to Undyne. If he tells her not to kill Ju, there is definitely gonna be an argument. You walked outside.

It was dark. But eh, what the heck were you gonna expect? Sunlight? You let out a sigh. The dark was nice. Yeah. But honestly, you preferred the rain. It was always so calming to listen to. And you'd always fall asleep when you heard it. Always.

" Howdy! " you turned your head swiftly to the side. " I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower! " you smiled and waved. Kneeling down, you looked at him.

" Hey, Flowey. Where've you been? " he made a sort of shrug with his leaves. You raised your head to him but he flinched. You kept calm and held you hand still. Honestly, he reminded you of a cat at this very moment. He stared at your hand speechless for a while before grumbling. You carefully pet him, then stopped.

" ... You know... " you raised a brow. He sounded... Hopeful? " There are only seven souls needed... To break the barrier. They have six. " 

" ... What are you suggesting, buddy? "

" You could help everyone! Everyone stuck here! " you stared at the ground in thought. Its true. You could definitely help. Better then Penny or Frisk.

" ... That can be plan B. But I'm pretty sure Frisk made it without giving up their soul and dying. Right? " He slowly nodded. " We'll see how it pans out. But everyone will be free. Believe it. " his face was blank before slowly turning amused.

" ... You qoute a stupid anime? Seriously?? "

" You seem to like it. "

" No. Naruto is stupid. But its amusing that you like the stupid thing. "

" Only watched a few of the first episodes, bud. " You both shared a snicker. Then he stilled completely. " What's up? "

" ... I think there's something different about this timeline. " Oh really? No shit. " Pah! And you tell me to watch MY language?? " Oh yeah. You're speaking out loud again.

" Heh. Sorry. "

" I meant that... I think its a mistake you came here. Look at this! Its a mess! Because everything is so new...!! And-... and... Nobody knows what to do. Or what's to come. " You stood up and crossed your arms, smiling at him.

" Flowey. If good comes to bad. Plan B will be initiated. Got it? " he nodded.

" Don't be an idiot though. " You chuckled and turned around to the door. 

" I'll try not to be. Heheh. See ya, Flowey. " he waved as you walked through the door. Jay and Undyne were yelling at eachother. AND HERE COMES THE FREAKING DRAMA. UGH. Mettaton was holding Undyne to hold her back. And Jay was being held by Frisk and Papyrus.

" ARE YOU FREAKING CRAZY! THE BASTARD'S A MURDERER! "

" There's gonna be a way to fix it! I... I have a plan...!! "

" NO PLAN IS WORTH THIS!! NGAAAAAAH!!! " Undyne summoned a spear and threw it at Jay. " He can be the last soul! And then we're all free!! " Sans approached him.

" bud... she's right. he's going on a genocide. we have to- " Jay glared at Sans.

" What if this was Papyrus, Sans?! Would you kill him??? " Sans' eye sockets went out.

"  **t h i s  i s  d i f f e r e n t . . .** " 

" SANS! THERE HAS GOT TO BE A PEACEFUL WAY TO SOLVE THIS! " Papyrus looked like he was panicking. Sans shook his head.

" i can't. i can't Paps...! i don't want to see you-! "

" Sans! Please! " Penny stared at him straight into the eyes. " We have to atleast try...! He's good inside! Listen to Papy- "

" he hurt Castia. " She stopped, then looked up at you. " the night when she came back. the bastard did horrible things to her. "

" ..... Sister...? " Penny approached you and slowly took your shoulders. She knelt down. " Is this... I-Is this true...? Did Jay's brother hurt you? " You hugged her.

" He did. But don't be angry. Sis, he  _is_ good. And we  _will_ help him. "

" NGAAAAAAAH!!! You have got to be kidding me?! Punk! If he hurt you then- "

" That's right. He hurt  _me._ And if I choose to 'forgive' him! Then its my choice. So. Who is going to help?? " Everyone stared. Jay and Penny quickly went to your side. Frisk shortly there after. Everyone had blank stares. You felt a boney hand on your shoulder and almost smiled. Almost. It was Papyrus. Heh. Atleast he was there.

" it doesn't work. it won't. " Sans shook his head and teleported away. Your soul ached. You could feel it. Penny stared at Undyne who glared. Soon she pulled a serious face.

" Punk. If you think this might work? We can try. BUT IF THINGS START GOING DOWNHILL I WILL KILL HIM! " Jay nodded.

" I already know what to do. Alphys! " the little dinosaur stared and fixed her glasses.

" Y-y-yes?! "

" Can you bring me to the true lab? " she gasped. While everyone else just looked confused. Penny looked at you to see your reaction. But you didn't have one. You were just staring at the ground.

" H-h-how did you k-know about th-th-that?! " He pointed at his head, tapping it. He had a cheeky smirk.

" I'm way smarter then I look, Al. " he chuckled and glanced at you. You were listening with half an ear. He probably got his information from Gaster. Was G a scientist or something? 

" I c-can't let you i-in there...! "

" Alphys. We need to stop my bro. Now. If we don't... More monsters will die. " she stared before nodding.

" O-okay. I-I'll br-bring you th-th-there... " he nodded. " Wh-what... W-will we n-n-need...? "

" Some strong arms. " Mettaton stepped forward. " THAT IS NOT METTATON. Metts. Frisk. You stay with Castia. " you sent him a glare. " Heh. Either you or me. Don't worry. You'll live. The rest of you? Lets go. "

Undyne and Alphys stepped out. Penny still held your shoulders.

" You shall be okay here, sister? I will stay if you want me to... "

" Yeah. " No. " I'm fine. " Help. Please. " You go on. " it hurts...

She nodded and gave you a hug before leaving out the door. You turned around and ignored Mettaton calling after you. You simply went back into the room you came from and stayed there.

Frisk sat near the door like a lost puppy. They could hear sobs from inside. For some reason... Your soul hurt in your chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! Another chapter done! I hope you enjoyed it~~~


	91. Plans, Plans and more Plans.

Jay stared at the Amalgamates. They all looked terrified. He realised, that these monsters must be ones from the war. Before they were turned into... Well... this. They probably saw him. They know him. They're afraid of him. He felt bad. Really bad. His eyes glowed a soft orange and blue. He wasn't James Scrubz. And they should know. He's Jay June.

They didn't seem to understand however and just scampered away. Undyne looked just as confused as Alphys, Papyrus and Penny did. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and let out a sigh.

" Alphys, is there a big invention here or something? " she slowly nodded and brought him into a large room. There seemed to be a machine hanging by some wires. It almost looked like some goat head thing? When G told him there was a big invention that could help Ju. He thought something that's as big as a bed or something that could be carried. Not this.

" Welp. I guess it was useless to bring Paps, Undyne and Penny here. Sorry guys. "

" Its okay, Jay! I can go back to Castia! " he nodded at Penny. She should do that. She ran off with Papyrus. He was going to ask Alphys something, but it seems like she was busy talking to Undyne about these stuff. Welp. He went to the room with all the beds, looking at each one. He found a lab coat underneath. Now what was it doing here?

He took the coat and slipped it on. Seemed to just barely fit. A bit small but okay. He looked into its pockets. There was a picture of a young litte Papyrus? There was also a card with a name. Sans the Skeleton. Well, duh. Did anyone think he was a robot? 

But Sans used to be a scientist. That's interesting. And sort of made sense. He walked around to a room with golden flowers and mirrors. The flowers seemed nice here. Between the pots, he found papers. Written in wingdings.

He picked a paper up and read through it. It was tricky to read since there wasn't the best lights there. But he could make out the words. It explained what the machine was. What it was for. There were supposed to be multiple uses for it. Taking Determination out of a living being. And giving Determination to a being. 

From these notes however... Could he add a new use to the machine? Not taking out Determination... But instead, taking out LV? Permanently.

LV can cloud people's thoughts quite easily. If they can remove all the LV from Ju, he could think clearer. And it would definitely be easier to talk to him. He stared at the notes. He just has to change a few numbers, codes and instructions. And add some specific herbs.

But of course. Nothing is easy. Because not all the herbs he needs grow in the underground. Of course it wouldn't be that easy. He needs substitutes for that. He took the notes and walked back to the machine. Undyne seemed to be leaving.

" Okay, Al. Are you ready for... EXTREME SCIENCE? " she stared blankly at him, raising a brow. " Yeah, okay. I get it. That was lame for you youngings. "

" S-s-so what are we g-gonna d-do n-n-now...? " he smirked and adjusted the lab coat.

" We're gonna go plant picking. " She narrowed her eyes but nodded. They both made they're way out. She had an intense stare on him. " If you like what you see, take a pic. " She blushed furiously and shook her head.

" N-n-no!!! I-It's just... Th-that lab c-c-coat! Uhm... h-hum... H-h-how... Wh-where did you g-g-get that...? " he held out the card with Sans' name.

" Did you know that Sans used to work as a scientist? " she shook her head again. " Well, we'll ask him sometime. But now, it's off to work! "

They walked out and he wiped some sweat off his forehead. Geez. Why was the Hotlands so hot? Oh yeah. Magic. Ugh.

" I hope C-Castia's doing w-w-well... "

" Oh man. Why did you say that??? "

" H-huh? "

" There's a hundred percent chance that she isn't doing well now! Have you never seen the movies? Or dramatic fanfiction? If you say crap like that, the opposite is sure to happen! "

" Th-that's r-r-ridiculous...! " he gripped his nose bridge as they were walking on their to Waterfall. He gave her a while to run it through her brain. " O-oh n-n-no! I-it happens in a-a-anime t-too! Like in Mew Mew Kissie Cutie! When M-Mew Mew- "

" Mew Mew Kissie Cutie sucks. " She gasped and glared at him.

" EX-F*CKING-SCUSE ME?!?!?! "

" Jesus! "

* * *

 

How long have you lied on the bed? An hour? Two? I mean- you shouldn't be this upset. You can understand how Sans couldn't agree to this that easily. But it still hurt you. You felt betrayed. Even if you knew he probably felt the same.

You aren't braindead or something. You know he tried talking to the kid when they were on a genocide route. And this was just harder for him, considering this was a similiar situation. But you have to try. You can't just give up because of this.

You've been through crap worse then this. You can do it. You already feel like you're at the bottom. Heh. Not like you can be sent any deeper. Your cat ears twitched when you heard a metallic knock on the door.

" Darling? " you were wrong. You CAN feel worse. Mettaton makes EVERYTHING worse. " Please. Come out. "

" If I didn't come out for Frisk, what in the hell makes you think that I'd come out for you?? " there was silence.

...

Until the freaking door broke down!!

Mettaton broke it down and walked over to you. He picked you up despite your protests. You banged on his metallic back only to realise- THAT IT HURTS IF YOU PUNCH METAL. So you stopped.

He sat you down in some kind of McDonalds restaraunt and left. Frisk was beside you and softly pet your back. You let out a sigh. Someone approached you. It was some kind of cat. He had a cigarette in his mouth.

" I don't think you're allowed to smoke here, bud. " he stared before chuckling. He pulled the cigarette out of his mouth before speaking.

" If you work for Mettaton, you need to do this. Before you get suicidal thoughts. I'm 19 years old and I've already wasted my entire life here. " you stared at him before chuckling. That was sad. But also funny. You tail waved around and Frisk held it softly. The cat grinned.

" What's your name, anyway? " he sighed and pointed at his nametag. 'Burgerpants'. Well ain't that just a weird name. " Jeezus. Did your parents hate you or something? " he shook his head.

" Nope. But apparently my life itself hates me and tries to find new ways to punish me. " You chuckled and sighed.

" Boy do I know what you're talking about. " he laughed and put the cigarette into an ashtray. You could see a thin brown tail. Well ain't that cute.

" What's your name, kiddo? "

" I'm hardly a kid and I'm older then you. Castia June. 26. And this is Frisk. My friend. " he nodded and smiled. " Uhm. Can I have a Starfait? What about you, kid? "

Frisk started signing. A... Glamburger? Huh. Oooookay. Why they'd ever want that, is beyond you. It was a pink burger with glitter. Burgerpants wrote everything down and walked off. Frisk signed wildly at you.

" What is it, kid? Did Timmy fall down the well? "

' He winked at you! '

" Whaaaaaat? " you peered at Burgerpants behind the counter. He was getting the food ready. " ... Naaaah. "

They nodded and continued signing.

' But I saw! He winked at you! You just didn't notice! He like-likes you! '

You rolled your eyes and pet their head.

" Kid. Just ignore that. It was probably your imagination. Or maybe he twitched. Because he went crazy working for Mettaton. I know I'd go complete bonkers. "

They narrowed their eyes further then ever. Whatever. You love Sans. No matter how much crap he pulled just now. They tugged on your sleeve. You looked at them.

' You look so cute. '

" THANK YOU. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! This chapter is done! And Burgerpants gets to talk with Castia! Cat and Cat! Woo! And here are hilarious drawings!
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/MiLordHisuke/status/773207292690964480/photo/1
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/MiLordHisuke/status/773379199365185537/photo/1
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/MiLordHisuke/status/773561788877209600/photo/1
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And until next time!


	92. Upgrade! 1 Up! Something like that!

Frisk got up to talk to a cat lady and a crocodile lady. What was they're names again? Cratty and Batty? Eh. Burgerpants has been keeping some nice company though. Since this McDonalds ripoff doesn't have many visitors, he took the dare to just sit and talk to you. And you were a 'friend' of Mettaton. 

" Oh. Here's another one! " he sat upright to listen to your 100th sex joke. " What's long. And hard. And has cum in it? " he had a soft blush but grinned. " A CuCUMber!! " 

You both shared laughter. Heh. This was hilarious. He stopped smoking after you asked him to, and he has since been the perfect company.

" Hah! That was... Eh... Purr-fect! " ... Did he just pun? Wow! Now he's even cooler! You didn't think he's the type to pun. Or even _like_ puns. 

" Wow. That pun was claw-some! " you both laughed. He moved his chair beside yours instead. Oookaaay? Gettin' a bit near there, bud. But you didn't say your thoughts out loud for once there. So he didn't move away.

Your ears twitched slightly in annoyance, however he didn't notice. Darn it. The ONE time you don't say your thoughts out loud... You felt arms wrap around you. Oh jeez- please don't let it be Burgerpants...

" Hello sister!! " ah. It was Penny. You smiled at her. " Is Sans not here?? " you stopped and sighed. Shaking your head slowly. Burgerpants raised a brow and his tail swished in anger. What? You had a cat before! You know what it means if cats' tails swish around. 

" The comedian? Ugh. He's annoying. " you glared at him. Your tail swished around. You could have sworn you let out a low growl.

" The comedian you just called 'annoying' is MY future husband, bud... " he blinked before raising his hands for peace. He seemed to finally notice how angered you were.

" Oh. Uh. Geez. Sorry. I'll- uhm. J-just go. " he got up and seemed to be about to leave through the door. But you caught a glipse of Mettaton and he soon walked back in to get behind the counter.

" ... What's his problem? " your ears tilted down as you let out a low whine. Penny softly pet your head, making you purr softly.

" Uhm... I dunno. Why are you back so soon? " 

" Jay said he didn't need our help after all! " Undyne walked inside with Papyrus. The crazy fish woman picked you up and carried you outside. WHILE PENNY WAS HUGGING YOU. So she was pretty much picking both you AND Penny up. 

" ... Okay, but tell my why the heck is Undyne picking us up? " Papyrus hopped up, raising his hand and yelling about how he knew the answer.

" OH! SHE'S GONNA TRAIN YOU! " WHAT?!?! WHY?! " BECAUSE SHE SAID YOUR BATTLE SKILLS WERE SLOPPY! "

...

" She should be training herself. She got knocked out. TWICE. IN. A ROW. By my sister! " she threw you onto the ground but gently put Penny down. Gee, THANKS Undyne. You got up and wiped dust off your dress.

" Ngaaah! She just caught me by surprise!! ... Twice! " you facepalmed and took in a deep breath. Wow. Really? How great. So she isn't hard to take by surprise. " You're vulnerable if you let your battle clones are summoned! So you need to think of a better strategy! "

" How do you know all of my vulnerabilities? "

" Jay told us on our way to the lab. " OH JUST FREAKING GREAT. Thanks dad. Telling everyone how to beat you. Just- thanks. Good job. He deserves medal.

" Well, what the heck do you plan to do? " She held up a bag of Monster Candies and threw it on the ground beside her. She stepped nearer and summoned a spear in her hand, her grin flashing on her scaly skin. You felt your SOUL tugging out of your chest. It looked normal. But slightly dimmer. Well, just great. Now you can tell something is wrong with your SOUL again. Ugh. Undyne and Papyrus noticed but chose not to address it. Without any warning, Scaly McScaleyton just charged for you, spear in hand. You used a replacement clone to get away and appear in the air. " Thanks for the warning. " She turned around and summoned spears around you. You twisted your body slightly to dodge the spears before using another replacement clone to land safely on the ground. Now it was your turn.

You selected FIGHT.

Summoning Battle Clones, you commanded them to attack her. She took all the damage but it didn't seem to bother her much. Now it was her turn again. She didn't even try to attack the clones and simply charged for you. You thought of moving, wanted to move too. But your body didn't listen. Both you and your body was concentrating on keeping the clones up. So you got impaled by a spear. Nice. That's a great way to start this sunday morning. Suuuunday morniiing~. Was it even sunday? You have no idea. Let's just pretend that it's sunday. But not the point right now! You grabbed her spear and held it tight. She tried to pull, but you wouldn't let that happen. You leaned forward and felt the pain increasing. Raising a hand, you gave her a slap.

" Suck on that. " You winked and used a replacement clone to get away. Your HP was 6 now. Okay. Okay. 6 is you're lucky number! June! Hah! Uh. Yeah. Lady Luck ain't on your side right now.

She threw you a spear as a weapon. You quickly picked it up. Yes!! Your own spear! This day has gone from horrible to slightly less horrible! 

Multiple spears started appearing and you were only able to parry a few before being knocked down to 1/10HP. Did your max HP get lower? Doesn't matter right now, actually. You felt yourself slowing down, but there was one sneaky spear you didn't notice that came from behind but turned to hit your front.

You blacked out.

* * *

Screaming. Let me go. Please. I don't want to do this. 

You have no choice. Or did you win in a lottery and got a 'Get out of Jail' Card? Doubt it. No. You're stuck here. You have to do this. Not because I will it. Not because I wish it- even if I do. But because you brought this upon yourself. 

I'm sorry!! 

Tears ran down his cheeks as he whimpered and called for help. Ahead he could see a short figure of female stature. Brown hair with her tips dyed blonde. Her hair was tied into a ponytail. And he realised who it was, with that one out of placed hair on the top of her head.

Castia! Please help! A-and... Stay determined... Please... I'm sorry...

* * *

 

You blinked awake to see a Papyrus and Mettaton trying to get you awake by working together. And a Penny scolding Undyne.

" The last attack was COMPLETELY uncalled for! She already had one HP and you kept going! She could have died!! I swear, of she DID die I would have- "

" Sis...? " Penny turned to the sound of your voice. She gasped and ran over to you, picking a monster candy from the bag and stuffing it into your mouth. You gagged a bit, but got it down. You felt your strength return.

" I thought we had lost you!! "

" Heh... Don't worry. M'okay. " She helped you up on your feet. " Can we go home...? " you didn't realise until too late, that you called Snowdin, or the Skelebros' house your home again. But it just slipped out anyway. Penny nodded and picked you up, when Undick started talking. Yeah. Undick. Cause she pulled a dick move earlier.

" Hey! Wait! We aren't done training!! " it took only a glimpse of Penny's glare to shut her up. She pointed a frying pan at Undyne as she held you like a child with one arm. How embarassing.

" You are done when I say you're done! Castia isn't Papyrus or one of the other royal guards! She has large limitations that sometimes even SHE forgets! " She lowered the frying pan. " If I think that she's being pushed too far, then I'll stop it. Your training is not good for her. She needs a different type. "

You blinked before puffing your cheeks. You freed yourself from her grasp by using a replacement clone to get infront of Undyne. Stuffing your hands in your pockets, you initiated a FIGHT with her. Your SOUL came out but was in a darker shade of pink, going more into red. 

You are filled with DETERMINATION.

Before Undyne could send spears at you, you summoned six Battle Clones to attack her at once. She tumbled slightly but flashed a grin at you. She seemed happy. You dismissed your Battle Clones after their assault. 

This time when Undyne charged for you, you could concentrate on dodging or blocking attacks. This was working much smoother then before. Undyne summoned a large wave of spears. As you dodged the glowing weapons, you noticed they were following you this time. You sprinted towards Undyne. 

See- this is the first time it's been a good perk to be short. Because you were able to run between her legs and hit her with her own attacks. Now it was your turn again. You turned quickly to trip her. Summoning clones to beat her on the ground.

She was low on HP by the time you dismissed your clones' assault. She got up with a confused expression, peering at you.

" Why didn't you... Continue...? "

" Check your HP, Undyne. A little more and I could have dusted you. I don't want any LV. " she got up shakingly. Papyrus gave her a Monster Candy to restore her health.

" ... " She squinted her eyes at you before grabbing your head. Her hand was moving- she was petting you. You didn't purr. When did the Cat Ears and Tail get removed? Eh. Doesn't matter. " Good job, punk! " She laughed and gave you a bone crush hug. You heard footsteps and clapping coming your way.

" Heh. Great job, Cas. Proud that you learned some new battle tactics. " Jay was there in a lab coat, covered in dirt. He was carrying a plastic bag full of herbs. " But you could probably use something for your own attacks. " You raised a brow and crossed your arms.

" My own attacks? "

" Not you're clones but more like... Kicks for example. And you could probably parry some stuff. Pull a Chun Li maybe? " A what? He blinked before continuing. " Uh. Yanno? Like in Street Fighter? " You and everyone else shook their heads. " ... What's become of the youth today...? " he sighed and walked up to you, holding four metal pieces and giving them to you.

" What's this...? " he grinned and seemed real smug and happy. 

" It's what I call, Enchanted Titanium. " ENCHANTED TITANIUM?? How in the hell did he get his hands on TITANIUM. " I've been living for a couple of hundred years. I have had a LOT of time to get titanium. Just put them on each end of your boots and you have your own effective attacks! "

He gave you the four pieces. They were really light. You could hardly tell they were on your hands without staring. You attached the pieces to your boots as he instructed. It had a soft pink glow before looking like normal metal.

" I enchanted it, so it's way lighter. But it's still just as hard- if not harder! And will hurt if you kick someone with it. " you nodded. Without any words, you initiated a fight with Undyne again. This time, you simply used a replacement clone to get behind her in the air, kicking her head. You used a replacement clone to land on the ground again. Undyne fell over, unconcious immediately.

" Wow. That was really effective. " Jay nodded and patted the unconcious Undyne's head. He took your shoulders and hugged you. " ... Jay. Ju isn't feeling well. He NEEDS our help. " He nodded and sighed.

" The machine just needs to be combined with these herbs. But Ju is near. Make sure to evacuate everyone out of the resort or lock their doors or something. " You blinked as Undyne, Mettaton and Papyrus wasted no time to get inside the Resort. " And if I know Sans well enough from Dings' papers... He knows how to START the machine. So I'll need him at the lab. "

You nodded. You made your way down and Penny followed you. Stopping on your way to the stairs, you stopped Penny.

" Penny. I don't need your help. "

" What?? But we're a team! "

" I know. But they need your help up there. You have to help keep everyone safe. I can get Sans by myself... We  _are_ Soulmates after all. " she tilted her head, slightly confused.

" I don't understand. I thought you were hurt by his actions...? " you stared before slowly nodding.

" He did. I can feel it. It hurt. But this is about Sans and I. I can handle this Penny. I've handled a lot of stuff, you'd hardly believe it. " She gasped and picked you up, shaking you around.

" WHAT?! What kind of stuff??? " You realised what you said and teleported out of her grip. You winked at her and waved.

" Uh. Nothing much. Just help the others and I'll handle Sans! " before she could say or ask anything, you teleported away. Into Snowdin. You walked inside the house and upstairs. Standing infront of his door.

You took a deep breathe before opening the door and entering it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here! Have some fanart! Oh! This chapter was fun to write! 
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/ungekatzt/status/774665216189661184/photo/1


	93. Wasn't he Drunk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You may be wondering- Why is this chapter so short?? Is the writer lazy??? What the hell????
> 
> To which I reply- HOLD YOUR PANTS BUD. WHY DON'T YOU THINK FOR A BIT. JU IS REAL NEAR AND ALL. DON'T YOU THINK I NEED TIME FOR THE CHAPTER AFTER THIS SO I CAN GIVE YOU AN AWESOME FIGHT SCENE AND ALL?? Jeez.

He wasn't inside. He wasn't inside his fucking room. Ugh. You looked around the room. Under the blankets and inside the cupboards but all you could find was a key. IT WAS A MAGICAL SILVER KEY AXE! Heheh. Ah. Unforgotten Realms. It's hilarious. You received the 'Magical Silver Key Axe'. BECAUSE WHY NOT.

You stepped out of the room and stared at the key. If you were Sans and had a secret hideout that you didn't want anyone else to know about except yourself... Where would you put this secret base?

Going outside the house and back into the cold, you chattered your teeth. It didn't matter if you had a dress on or not. It still felt exactly as cold as before. Not any colder but not warmer either. You walked around Snowdin, but to no avail. There was not a single suspicious house. So you went back. 

You caught a glimpse of something behind the house. Okay, this might be something. As you went around the back, you found a metal door with a keyhole. The door was a silver door. How convenient that you had a silver key then! You put the key inside and unlocked it. Inside was a sleeping Sans, sitting near the table. Beside him were multiple empty bottles of ketchup. His cheeks were a soft blue. Oh geez, what has he been doing here?

You walked over to him quietly and shook him gently.

" mng...? heya... *hic* " He had a goofy smile. Oh no. Please don't be drunk. Please don't be- Sans grabbed you and gave a clumsy kiss. His phalanges got stuck slightly in your hair. Yeah, he's definitely drunk. From Ketchup. You tried shoving him off and flinched when one of his boney hands slipped under your dress and-

" No! Stop it! " you smacked his head and he pulled away. He had a hurt expression as he fiddled with his hands. You straightened out your clothes and sighed. " There is literally a killer out on a genocide. " He was silent before shrugging.

" then we're all gonna die. why not go out while feeling good...? " Wow. He was. REALLY. Drunk. He took a step forward and you took two steps back. He stared at you, looking very confused and... Lost...

" Sans. Jay found a way to solve it. But we need your help. " His expression turned sour as he stepped back to some machine whatzits. 

" oh. that's why you came. i get it, you don't want to listen to reason. but i'm not gonna do something stupid. "

" Way too late, Bonehead. You  _are_ doing something stupid. " he growled. Crossing your arms, you sighed. " Welp. Guess I can just throw myself at Ju directly, right? " he flinched and his eye sockets were without light. Just a black void. " If it really doesn't matter. So. See ya- "

Before you could move away, he teleported behind you and held on TIGHT. Like- it was hard to breathe. 

" don't you dare do that... " You pat his head.

" I won't. If you help. " he growled in frustration before teleporting both of you into the True Lab. Jay was there, implanting some herbs into specific slots of the maching. Sans stared before speaking up.

" what are you doing? " Jay turned to him and shrugged.

" I have no idea! " ... WHAT DOES HE MEAN HE HAS NO IDEA?!?!?! He laughed. " Just kidding. Some of the parts for the machine are missing. So I got a substitute. Mixing in some elixiers too, it was a success. " he walked to Sans.

" i just need to activate it...? "

" Yes. When I bring Ju here, that is. But you'll need to stay here. " Sans nodded as Jay took off the lab coat, handing it to him. " I believe this is yours? " He put the coat on and looked away. Man, the mood really needs to be brightened up.

" Oooh~ Scientist. " Sans looked at you, tilting his head. " You are one sexy bone~. " He blushed hard as Jay laughed. Sans turned to the machine and gave your father a slight glare. " Don't be like that verte-bae. I  _like_ scientists. " Jay made a gagging noise which you ignored. Sans smirked slightly.

" maybe later we could... " he leaned against you and held you chin. About to go for a kiss until Jay interrupted you guys by throwing a dagger iin-between.

" I don't wanna be the cockblock... But we still have my bro who's going genocidal. So. Yeah. Hurry??? " you sighed and pulled away from your Bone-Boy who was now grumbling. You pet his skull and snickered.

" Don't worry. I'll be back- "

" NOOOOOOO! " both of you turned to Jay who gripped his nosebridge. What in the hell is up with him? " Have you guys never seen movies??? If you say something like that, one of you won't be coming back! " ... Jesus christ. He is a moron. You rolled your eyes and grabbed his shoulder.

" Dude. You're crazy. Let's go. " You winked at Sans and within a blink of an eye, both you and Jay were gone. Sans sat near the machine, looking at some notes that Jay made. They actually made sense... But what was weird... Was that he seemed to have it planned, to take the LV of TWO people out... 

" ... something's up... "

* * *

Jay and you stood in a golden hall. And then you realised-

WASN'T SANS DRUNK? WAS HE FAKING IT?? WHAT THE HELL??? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So near... Oh mah gash... 
> 
> GET READY PEOPLE.


	94. SAVE THEM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH. IT IS DONE. YESSSSS.

Jay sighed and blue glowing daggers surrounded you. Wait wait hola huh what????? He made a cliché evil laugh.

" Muahahaha! Don't you see, Castia?? I have been evil all along! " you blinked and stared at him.

" Seriously? "

" Nah, m'just joshin' with ya. I just want you to stay out from the battle. It could get dangerous. " you glared. YOU ARE NOT A DAINTY FLOWER OR A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS. YOU ARE A FALCON- Well, you don't really punch so... YOU ARE A FALCON CLONING MACHINE. " Heh. It uh. Should only take a while. Hopefully. " footsteps could be heard.

You looked to the source and there he stood. 

Justin Konan effing Scrubz. He had a sadistic grin as he walked nearer. You noticed only now in this bright light... That he had small bat like wings and a tail. Huh. This is supposed to be taken seriously but- DAAAAAAYUM. THAT IS ADORABLE. A knife glinted in his hand and he flashed a grin at you. Chills crept up your spine as he stopped moving and looked to Jay.

" ... Hello brother~. "

" Hey, virgin. " Ju blinked before stomping and glaring.

" Virgin??? I screwed with your bitch, asshole!! " Jay shrugged, chuckling as he pulled out a dagger and balanced the blade on his finger.

" Eh. I've been called worse. Your brother for example. " Ju's eyes glowed a bright orange as his SOUL came out. It was a mix of two colors. Orange and Red. Bravery and Determination. Jay's SOUL flew out too, a bright yellow. As bright as the sun and the golden halls you stood in.

" You just sealed your fate. Brother. "

" Stop insulting me. " 

Justin Conan Scrubz

LV: 19

Jay June

LV: 1

Ju waved his hands and his knives flew in the air, slashing for the asshole. Said, asshole dodged most and parried the rest. A few knives almost hit you but disintegrated when they touched the blue daggers. As Jay sent daggers at the Jew- I mean- Ju, he gained some damage. But not much. Dagger slashed against Knife. While you were literally looking up music on your phone. Because seriously, what else could you do?

" Why don't you just give up?? My LV is higher! "

" Because if I give up, the Readers at home would be dissapointed. " Wait- what? What's that supposed to mean? Ju seemed just as confused as you were. " ... Don't try to make any sense about me breaking the fourth wall. Just attack! " he dodged more knives. Jay was more on the defensive currently.

" Hey! Lil' bro! " 

" I'm taller then you, Jay! "

" What's the difference between you and eggs? " Ju halted his attacks for a moment. " Eggs get LAID!! " oh my god.

" I FREAKING HATE YOU! " 

" That's what dad said about you all the time. " Jeezus. Quality brotherly moment there. However you did notice how Jay was getting slower and sloppier. His glowing blue and orange eyes were flickering as if they were about to go off. And soon enough? They did. 

" Uh oh. Crap, not now...! " 

" Hm? What is it, brother? " Ju sent more knives, almost impossible to dodge and Jay was pinned to a wall. 

Jay June

1/25HP 

He coughed up a bit of blood. You slammed against the daggers surrounding you in a cage repeatedly, until you saw cracks in them. Ju approached him.

" Hm... Dissapointing. Where's all your LV? You used to be unbelievably powerful, James. " Jay glared and seemed to be in a lot of pain. He mumbled something... " Hm? What's that~? "

" I. AM. NOT. JAMES! I'M JAY JUNE. " he scoffed and shrugged. Pointing his knife to his throat. 

" It doesn't even matter. " He raised the knife to slam it back down-

" HALT!! " you turned to the voice. Penny stood on the otherside of the hall. She threw a frying pan at Ju, which he quickly had to avoid. He backed off slightly, staring at her. The daggers around you were dismissed. Jay made a motion for you to help your sister.

You ran to her side quickly. Knives appeared around both you and your sister. Going back to back, you willed your magic to form at your will. Your eyes glowed a bright pink as she redied her frying pans.

" We are a team, sister! " you nodded as Ju giggled. " And we can beat him! "

" You and I are undefeatable. Heh. " she nodded. " Alright. Let's kick some ass. And give him a bad time. " you clicked a button on your phone. Why? Because you wanted music. It would be boring otherwise!

* * *

[(( Right click this and open it to a new tab. ))](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kf692zBUOac)

* * *

Your SOUL manisfested. It was a clear pink color. Penny's SOUL appeared and was a lush green. Like a forest... Or Amaimon's hair- Damn it. Now is NOT the time at all to be thinking about the cute broccoli. With candy and- NO. STOP. UGH. 

What was weird... Was that there was a little light blue glow near your soul. Huh. Was that becausw of the soul bond or something? Hell if you know.

Penny charged for him, Frying pans in hands she raised one to slam it down. He stepped back to dodge but you ain't havin' non of dat shiat. You used a replacement clone to appear infront of him and kick his head. He stumbled back. There was blood running down his forehead. He grit his teeth and summoned knives. However they did not attack Penny. Only you.

You summoned a few Defence Clones to block most of the attacks. But you couldn't summon enough to protect all your sides. You shut your eyes tight in preparation for pain in your back... However that did not happen since you heard a clanging sound. Penny smacked all the knives away with her frying pans. You smiled mumbling a quick thanks. She nodded.

You summoned Battle Clones to attack him a few times. Before he could destroy any of them, you dismissed the clones.

" Nnnnnope. Nu uh. Not hurtin' me this time. "

" I wouldn't count on that. " He snapped his fingers and a knife flew for you. You dodged this, simple enough. However what you didn't expect was for him to teleported infront of you and kick your shin. You yelped and grabbed your shin. He raised a knife but you saw a shadow infront of you. No no no... Please don't hurt her-

He stopped.

The knife was near Penny's throat. But it did not harm her. Ju stared and tears streamed down his cheeks. He mumbled 'No' over and over. He grabbed her shoulder and she glowed a soft orange before dissapearing.

" Penny...!! " He kicked you to the ground. Knives appeared around you. " Damn it... What did you do to Penny?? " He glared and started-

Crying?

" Sh-she's okay! But... The same can't be said for you!! " Multiple knives slashed at you. They didn't seem to get through your jacket. But spots like your cheeks, hands and legs were easy access to strike. Not to mentiom your SOUL which was being attacked from multiple sides. Your HP was lowering until he kicked you to the ground. " ... Hihih~. I guess this is your end! I-I'm sorry...!! "

You heard a stabbing noise... But felt no pain. Infront of you was Jay. With a knife lodged in his SOUL. Ju stared before giggling.

" Oh, how sad! That you'll die and it was for nothing! " Jay made no sound. He simply pulled the knife out. His SOUL looked nearly undamaged. What? He spoke in a monotone voice.

" ... For my family. " his eyes sparked a powerful yellow. How did he not- you checked him.

James Kamiki Scrubz.

LV: 20

" Now the real fun begins. " Ju flinched and backed away slightly. In almost a blink of an eye, daggers attacked stabbing Ju from left and right. He screamed in pain as Jay continued attacking him mercilessly. Soon after, he fell unconcious... But Jay did not stop. 

No... no if this continued! Ju was going to be dead! You forced yourself up, grunting in pain before teleporting yourself behind Jay and kicking his head in with the metal part of your boot. He quickly fell unconcious. 

You took deep breathes before falling over. Darkness was surrounding your sight. You just barely saw someone short approach before slipping unconcious.

* * *

You woke up in a black void. Infront of you were Jay and Ju. Just stood and stared at eachother blankly.

" They're inspecting eachother. " Gaster was behind you. You nodded. " I am quite impressed with Jay and my son. Getting the machine to work. " you blinked and turned to him.

" It's working? " he nodded. 

" Yes. They are currently both inside the machine. You are unconcious on one of the beds. Alphys is simply making sure that the machine works. " 

You closed your eyes in thought. Jay in the fight... He was labeled as James Kamiki Scrubz. With LV 20...? How was that possible... He beat Ju so fast too... How did he get all that LV... In like- THREE MINUTES.

" Don't let your eyes defy you. He has his secrets. And don't forget his skill with elixiers and such. " You nodded. Yeah. And he was at the war. Plus the time he had over the years. It made sense why his LV was maxed. However, why would he hide that. Why would he hide such power? " ... You are thinking out loud again. " Oh. He chuckled.

" You see, once someone hits LV 20... They cannot feel feelings. I cannot speak for Jay himself. However I believe that he didn't like that and decided to change it. " Okay. Makes sense. Somewhat. " It must have been very hard though. "

 " Probably. But Jay is clever, I guess. When will I wake up? " He shrugged. He didn't seem to know. JUST GREAT. Does this mean you were stuck here-

Everything got blurry and you started to feel a slight headache. 

" Oh jeez- "

* * *

"- OUCH! WHAT THE?! " You looked at Sans beside you, who was injecting something into your SOUL. INJECTING. SOMETHING. WITH. A NEEDLE. You felt yourself internally scream. Hm. Actually. No. YOU WERE ACTUALLY SCREAMING. Sans pulled back with the injection and... Shiver... NEEDLE...

" KEEP THAT OBJECT FROM THE DEEPEST ABYSS OF HELL, AWAY FROM ME!! " he blinked and came nearer. You literally jumped off the bed only to stumble onto the ground. Ouch. Your leg hurt... 

" oh jeez! are you okay?! " He put the needle away and ran to you, helping you up. You grunted in pain and growled slightly. You forced your SOUL back into your body, where it belongs. " no- wait. we still need to inject more- "

" I WOULD RATHER GET SHOT. " He blinked. Yeah. Needles? YOU HATE THOSE MORE THEN SPIDERS, STOCKINGS, HIGH HEELS AND METTATON PUT TOGETHER. He stared before chuckling, pressing a soft skele-kiss against your cheek. You huffed. " This isn't funny! I really hate injections! " he nodded and hugged you, rocking you slightly.

" uh huh. well, guess what. the machine is working nicely. it should be done with Jay and Ju in a few minutes- " A loud beeping sound eminated. " or just now. you stay here, i'll check it out. " He tried to walk away, but you held him tight. " hm? "

" Bring me with you. " He hesitated but you gave him the puppy eyes and the quivering lip trick. He sighed and held you tightly as he used a shortcut to the machine. Smoke was gathering as both brothers stumbled out. Both coughed.

" Oh m-man! It smells like Sina smoked here!! "

" Nah, it isn't as bad. " Jay got up and helped Ju up. He smiled at his younger brother before smacking his head. Ju yelped from pain and grabbed his head. " You idiot, why did you try that crap? "

" Why did I- why are YOU such an asshole?! "

" BECAUSE I WAS BORN AS ONE. I was literally innocent for only fifteen seconds of my life before showing Mom the middle finger! " Ju glared. Both his eyes glowed orange as Jay's eyes' glowed yellow.

" Shouldn't you be happy?? You didn't like me before! "

" WHY. Would this make me like you more, dumbass?? Listen- Before MIGHT'VE saved you from death if you were in trouble. " He took Ju's shoulder. " Now? If I had to choose between you and a ravenous bloodthirsty dog who would give me herpes, I WOULD SAVE THE DAMN DOG! Here. You're my brother. And I love you. Because I can't choose my own brother, sadly. But I do NOT like you. AT ALL. I literally only saved your worthless ass because it was the right thing to do! "

Wow. How unbelievably cruel. No wonder Ju went genocide. Seriously. He has had to deal with crap like THIS. You feel extremely bad for him. And now you forgive him for any bad thing he did before. Because this was punishment enough. Before Jay could say more, coughing could be heard from the machine. You all looked towards it.

A child with pink cheeks, brown hair and red eyes stood there. They had a green and yellow sweater... Wasn't this...

" Chara? " they looked towards you and meekly waved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowzers!!! I hope you liked this chapter! Woooooo! Hahaha! 
> 
> *Falls asleep.*


	95. Yeah, maybe we should take a Break.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY. I AM SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER CAME LATE. BUT NOT ONLY DID I GET A WRITER'S BLOCK. BUT I'VE ALSO BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND SUCH.

The moment you confirm that, yes. This _is_ Chara, Sans summoned a Gaster Blaster. As he fired the attack, the beam that would've caused absolute pain- you should know, you've gotten hit once- turned blue. Since Chara didn't move, they got zero damage. Jay turned his attack blue. You teleported beside Chara and held them behind you, protecting them with your body. And your wounded leg. They seemed confused but held onto you.

" Don't hurt them...! " Ju ran over to help protect Chara. Sans blinked and seemed to want to say something, that is before you started speaking.

" Sans. Look at them. They're unarmed! " His eye sockets were black but he seemed to calm down. The Gaster Blaster dissapeared and he sighed.

" Castia. they caused the genocide. they... they killed everyone...!- "

" Is that what they told you...? " Chara piped up. " Oh, comedian. You- all of you have been fools to Frisk. Because they lied to you. " you blinked and looked to Chara who still held you. It was also a bit weird since they were relatively the same size as you. But eh. " They're portrayed as the loving pacifist! The kid who wouldn't hurt a fly. But they started this. They're the ones who killed everyone first. They killed Toriel, Papyrus, Undyne, Muffet, Mettaton AND Sans! But they got weak in the end. So  _I_ had to finish what  _they_ started- "

" Yeah yeah yeah. We get it. Not completely your fault, but ya aren't exactly innocent either. Any reader would back me up on this. " What? He stepped to Chara and placed his hand on their head. " But I know there's one guy in the comments from last time, who's curious as to how your goat parents would react to this. Not to mention Flowey. " They seemed really confused. Seriously. Jay may have hit his head when he landed here in the underground.

" Comments? What guy? Jay, are you okay? "

" Nope. " " No. " The brothers looked at eachother, glaring. Ju had a cheeky grin. But only for a split second because Jay whacked his head soon after again. Ouchie. 

" I'm doing better then you. You look like you're allergic to sleep! " Ju's tail swished around in annoyance. Oh gosh, that looks adorable. You snickered as Ju puffed his cheeks.

" Oh you feathery JERKFACE! I oughta just- "

" feathery jerkface? " the brothers stared at eachother before Ju pulled a grin and Jay sprinted towards the exit. Ju pulled at something on Jay's back, making him yelp. Soon something slowly appeared in the younger brother's hand. Wings! Really small ones like his own! But unlike Ju, Jay had small angel wings. Jay glared daggers at his younger sibling as said sibling laughed.

" Jay has stupid angel wings! They're sensitive and a bit... well. Puny. "

" Says the demon who nobody liked. " Ju flinched and whacked him. Or atleast tried to. Jay grabbed his hands and shoved him onto the ground. " Pfft-... Amatuer. "

" Daddy liked me! And so did Kai! "

" Daddy- Mom just pitied you. And Kai was only nice to you because otherwise he would have gotten in trouble. " His wings fluffed themselves from irritation slightly. Dawww- NO. Not to this asshole. " Yanno. That's what happens when you get a younger sibling. You have to act nice and crap, or you get punished with the 'mom' face. " you snorted and laughed. Raising a brow, you questioned him.

" And how about you? You don't seem to be following that rule. " he smirked almost... Proudly?? WHO THE HELL WOULD BE PROUD OF BEING A COMPLETE ASSHOLE TO THEIR OWN SIBLING?!

 " That's because I'm the middle kid. See- if Ju was born as a girl instead of a girl in a guy's body, he would have either been ignored or treated like a princess. But he wasn't. And that's the time where the older and middle sibling rise to pull the 3rd one to their side but then they realize: It's a fucking annoying little kid who will be the protected victim. " JEEZUS. Ju looks like he's about to cry. Chara cleared their voice to get everyone's attention. " Oh yeah. We're getting off track. Uh. What were we talking about again? "

" Oh, maybe about people dying because of a fucking genocide, asshole?? " He chuckled at Chara's little outburst. Smiling, he leaned against the wall.

" Watch your fucking language kid. "

" OH MY GOD. WHERE ARE THE KNIVES?? THIS ASSHAT IS GONNA GET IT- "

Everyone facepalmed. And in this case? It was you, Sans, Ju, Frisk, Undyne and Alphys. Penny sighed and grabbed Jay into the air, walking out with him. Pfft- he looked hilariously helpless and clueless. You sighed.

" Maybe we should go somewhere more comfortable. I need to sit down. My leg is killing me. " You looked to Ju who quickly looked down. He was feeling pretty darn guilty. You sighed and Chara looked at you with big red eyes before just hugging you. That is actually adorable. Frisk runs up to you and hug you aswell. " Hey hey. Kids, I'm okay. I  _am_ alive, aren't I? "

" Castia? C-can I talk to you please...? " Ju's tail swished as he spoke. He was fiddling with his fingers. " Uhm. Alone? " you nodded as you went to a different room with him. He helped you walk. " I think that could be healed... " you shrugged as he let you sit down on the bed, then sat down beside you. Penny had returned to the other room as Jay sat on the opposite side of the room. His small wings fluffed.

" So. Ju. What's sup? " He sighed as he looked you in the eyes.

" I... am so sorry. About what happened in the fight a-and such... And. The... torture. I didn't want to hurt you! R-really! I am very sorry!! " you chuckled and pat his back. He hugged you, which made you feel... unsettled. For some reason.

 " Dude... It's okay. I'm good. " He took a few deep breathe as his tail moved slowly to you, before just lying on his lab between the both of you. You let him calm down a bit before you spoke. " Hey... Ju. Is Penny really your...? "

" No. I mean- sorta. But... I know I wouldn't be ready! I mean! I haven't really met her. I don't think I can be a father just yet... Sorry... Jay may be a jerk... But... " you spoke before he finished.

" But he has more experience. " he nodded. You looked to Jay meaningfully and he was staring at you. His blue eyes looked his brother up and down before he sighed. Ju spoke.

" I love him. But I don't like him. I don't know why, i-it's like... It's in my instincts. " You stared at his small demon bat-like wings. Then you looked to Jay's white angel-like wings. The edges were a bit yellowish. Actually... Ju looked like he represented a demon. While Jay represented an angel- surprisingly enough.

" Maybe because you're a demon? And he's an angel? I mean- I'm just wing-ing this guess. Heheh. But maybe that's the reason? " his face scrunched up in distaste at your pun, but he seemed to understand as he slowly nodded. He looked at Jay for a moment. His tail swished around, irritated.

" Yeah. Yeah, I think you may be right. " he got up. " I'm... Going to talk to him about this! Thank you, Castia. " you nodded and got back up. Deciding to teleport back to Sans and the others. Eheh. You were a bit surprised to see what you... well. What you did. Chara and Sans were talking.

" you're a real chara-site, huh? "

" Keep talking like that and you'll be having a knife meeting with my knife! " they both growled at eachother as you facepalmed. Seriously? WHY. WHEN did everyone randomly become children?!? 

" Hey! " the two looked to you before huffing and turning away from eachother. You sighed and slowly walked- or rather- limped to Sans. Leaning against him, you relaxed before speaking. " Can we just go home now? Tibia honest, I'm bone-tired here. " Frisk, Penny and Papyrus facepalmed as Chara and Sans snorted at your joke. 

 " sure, verte-bae. i know a shortcut. " Penny, Paps and Frisk came nearer. Chara cuddled against you. Sans made sure everyone was ready before snapping his fingers. The room shofted before you reappeared in the skeleton's living room. " and. uh. here's a question? " you all looked to Sans. " we're a lot of people. where will the new kiddo sleep? "

" NYEHEHEH! WELL!  _I_ , THE GREAT PAPYRUS! WILL GLADLY TAKE THE NEW HUMAN- "

" Uhm. Can I stay with Castia please...? " Sans blinked at Chara. You could've sworn that you saw him glare slightly. The kid was looking at you with big and hopeful eyes. And how could you resist that look? Serioudly. That is adorable.

" Sans, c'mon. We can keep them. " you picked Chara up and tried to walk. But it seriously hurt. " Ouch! Fuck!- er... " Chara smirked as Papyrus and Penny ran off to get something to eat for you. 

" Fuck. " you flinched and sent Chara a joking glare.

" Watch your language, kid. You're only like- ten. Or twelve- hell if I know. " they grinned and opened their mouth... " Don't... "

" Fuck! "

" Fuck you too. " You both laughed. Sans literally fell on the ground laughing. Frisk huffed and crossed their arms. Signing something about- ' bad language. ' " Heh. Alright. Once I get my leg healed, you are going to bed. Got it? "

" But it isn't night- " you showed your phone. Yeah. You did not sleep for a whole day. It was already night. " Oh. But I'm not sleepy! " Sans grinned. Oh. OH. IS HE-

" hey Not Sleepy... " OH MY GOD HE IS- " ... i'm Sans. " Chara showed him the middle finger as you laughed. YES. THAT. WAS BEAUTIFUL. When Papyrus came with a Monster Candy, you could just barely take it without choking because of your laughter. You felt the pain fade in your leg.

" Off to bed with you two kids! "

" Nooo! " ' Nooo! '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! Sans and Chara punning! How adorable. Heheh.
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/MiLordHisuke/status/782941450350825472/photo/1
> 
> Anyways! Again. Apologies for this chapter being late. But I was very busy.


	96. Let the World War 3 Begin. In the Kitchen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spaghetti Wars.

Ah. Waking up. Again- it's still the bane of your life. But this time- it was an adorable morning. You woke up to the sight of a sleeping Chara and a sleeping Sans. Cuddling. DAWWWWWW. You took our your phone and made a picture. Then set it as your background pic. Because WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD PASS UP ON SUCH AN OPPURTUNITY?!

You quickly put your phone away when they were waking up. Chara seemed confused as to why you had the cheekiest grin ever. But then they realised it- and pushed Sans off the freaking mattress.

" what-?! " Aaaaand there he lands. Ouchie. He groaned as he got up and glared at the child. " do you wanna have a bad time kid? " Huffing, Chara got up and pulled you with them.

" Noooo... I don't wanna get up! " they didn't seem to care as they pulled you up. " Noooooo... I want sleeeeep... "

" You're BOTH children! "

" I'm Castia. "  " i'm Sans. "

" I hate you all. " they huffed and ran out the room. Both you and Sans shared some laughter before the Bonehead hugged you, nuzzling.

" Heh, sup Bone-Boy? "

" just... happy to be with my friends and verte-bae. " Dawww. You gave him a pat on the skull and a kiss on the cranium. You pulled yourself off to stand up. He hung onto you- WHY ARE SKELETONS HEAVY?  _HOW_ ARE SKELETONS HEAVY?? You huffed and looked to Sans pleadingly. He sighed and let you go letting you walk.

" C'mon Sweetheart. Let's go down and see what the kids, Frisk and Chara are doing. " He chuckled and got up shortly there after. " I think I smell Penny's spaghetti from here. " he stared at you before moving faster. Yep, Penny's spaghetti is the best.

When the two of you got downstairs and saw the kitchen. Well... It looked like world war three just hit it. Because of all the tomato splatters everywhere. Frisk was hiding behind Penny who made herself a fort made of bags upon bags of flour. Papyrus had the same kind of fort. But it was damaged and splattered with spaghetti.

" NYEHEHEHEH! YOU ARE A WORTHY OPPONENT PENNY! HOWEVER! THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL CLAIM VICTORY!! "

" Over my dead body!! " they started flinging more spaghetti at eachother. Penny was of course making use of her frying pans by slamming the spaghetti down onto Papyrus' fort, easily breaking through. Papyrus doing much less collateral damage as he wasn't using the mighty frying pans of death.

" ... what are you two doing? " the two younger siblings looked towards Sans. Penny waved as Papyrus spoke up.

" WE ARE HAVING A BATTLE TO SEE WHO IS ALLOWED TO MAKE THE SPAGHETTI! WILL YOU TWO LAZYBONES AND CHILD JOIN ME AS I CRUSH PENNY AND MAKE US ALL SPAGHETTI!? " You walked over to Penny's side and sat beside her. As did Chara. Papyrus let out a dramatic gasp. " TRAITORS! I TRUSTED YOU!! "

" Sorry Paps, guess the moment just pasta-way. I'm on Penny's side with Frisk and Chara. " the two children nodded. You looked to Sans who seemed terribly conflicted. On one hand- he wants to support Papyrus. On the other- HE REALLY WOULD PREFER TO EAT PENNY'S SPAGHETTI.

" SANS... DON'T YOU DARE BETRAY ME... SANS... " He sighed before sitting on Papyrus' side. 

" ... we can do it. " He didn't seem to enthusiastic. Daw, your poor little punny bone. Papyrus laughed and grabbed some spaghetti, flinging it at your face. Sans started to laugh hard when he saw your surprised face. That it- until he got slapped on the face with spaghetti from Chara. " pfft- you wanna have a bad time kiddo? "

" We're gonna have a great time! " Chara started flinging more spaghetti as did Frisk. Papyrus and Sans were actually fighting back now. Paps got whacked onto the ground when one of Penny's cannon-spaghetti-balls hit his face. Ouchie.

Sans' eye glowed blue as all the spaghetti on their side floated up into the air, forming a large ball and flew right at you. 

" Oh shi-  " Penny jumped up with her frying pans and slammed it right back down to the other side. The spaghetti slammed onto the other side. The two skeleton brothers were beaten. You blinked as Penny cheered happily. " ... Wowzers. " Papyrus' head popped up from the spaghetti mess.

" NYOHOHOHO!! " 

" Bwahahaha! The Great Penny shall make the spaghetti! " Chara stared at the mess and Sans' head popped out.

" question. are you gonna cook spaghetti here in this mess? " Oh yeah. World war three just happened here. Penny and Papyrus stared at the mess. Paps let out nervous a 'Nyeh' as he looked to Penny who stared at him with a smirk.

" I believe losers must clean the mess up! Bwahahaha! " Sans sent you a pleading look as you chuckled.

" Oh no, Sweetcheeks. This is on you. " He sighed and the two skeletons began their work.  It took three long hours until the whole kitchen was finally clean. You smirked as Chara and Frisk came up beside you. You pet their heads as you spoke. " Nice work you two. You can rest while Penny makes her spaghetti now. " the skeletons nodded as they made their way to the couch and finally relaxed, closing their eyes. Heheh. Cute. Penny went over to the kitchen as you and the kids watched the skeletons.

" hey Paps. you finally letting yourself live right? " Papyrus' eyes snapped open as he turned his head to Sans.

" LIVE RIGHT?!?! BEING LAZY AND SLEEPING ALL DAY IS WHAT YOU CALL- LIVING RIGHT?!?!? " Everyone in the room except the tall skeleton laughed. Papyrus sprang up as he glared at the shorter skeleton. " I SWEAR! TO! ASGORE'S! BEARD! LAZYBONES!!! " he grabbed the shorter and stomped off to the door. " WE HAVE TO GO TO WORK!! GOODBYE HUMANS! " You all blinked as he slammed the door close.

Silence... 

Then Penny ran out of the kitchen to Frisk. They signed something you didn't quite get. But apparently, Chara did.

" You're gonna do what-?! " you rose a brow as Penny smirked. Her scarf waved around in the air. You looked to her for an explanation which she soon provided.

" We're gonna go and set the monsters free! "

What.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that school is starting again, updates should be much faster! How that makes any sense, you ask? Well!
> 
> I try to avoid school work as much as possible. So I'll probably be working here more!


	97. Creepy Crawlies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT IS.
> 
> It's a bit short because the next chapter is gonna be a Spider Dance!!

" Wait wait wait wait! " Penny tilted her head. " You wanna set the monsters free? Penny, you saw how it went on the surface! Why should we go out? It's safer down here. " She stared before grabbing you, raising you into the air.

" Castia. These monsters- everyone of them! They want to be on the surface! What about Papyrus? He deserves to go up and see the sun the most! " Frisk nodded, full of determination. You let out a sigh of defeat, nodding. Yeah. Okay. If Frisk was able to do it alone, four humans shouldn't have a problem. 

" Okay. Penny. Kiddos. Let's do this! " The four of you went out the door. You felt the cold blow against your face, but it didn't matter to you. You were filled with DETERMINATION.

* * *

If you had a penny for every sweat drop that came since you guys hit Hotlands... You'd have a LOT of sisters. Stupid magic. You were the only one sweating bullets while your sister and the kids seemed A-Okay. This was so unfair. And you felt the sunburn coming onto your skin. Where a sunburn would come from, from a sunless hole? Well from the GODDAMN LAVA OF COURSE. So you  _could_ say this was lavaburn. You heard Chara snicker.

" Whassup, kiddo? "

" You're face is as red as a tomato. Are you thinking of someone...~? " dirty minded little kid. You pat their head to  _grab_ their attention. Or atleast- that was the plan. They just kept that cheeky grin.

" I'm thinking of jumping into the lava to spare myself this crap. The lava shows mercy. Heheh. " they rolled their red eyes. You went up an elevator with them and picked a random floor. You had no idea where you had to go. When you came up and went forward, you identified the area. There were cobwebs. Cobwebs everywhere. Penny looked to you as you backed away. She picked you up quickly.

" Sister! No! We're going through! "

" Nonononono and another no! Hell nawww! I am not going there! SPIDERS ARE THE WORST- " you heard music play. Chara was holding your phone as it played The Itsy Bitsy Spider. That damn brat. You snatched your phone and put it off as Penny ran forward with the kids, dragging you along. " Noooooo! "

Like a cat trying not to touch water, you were hanging onto Penny's back. A soft voice could be heard as you all went through. You could see spiders hanging from the ceiling.

" Ahuhuhu~ Did you hear what they just said~? " you shuddered as you unconciously made yourself smaller. " They said three human children and adult would come by here~. " NOW YOU ARE HATING SPIDERS SO MUCH RIGHT NOW. GODDAMN IT- " I heard that they hate spiders~. " Oh ma gerd, they can read your mind...! Penny was moving slower due the webs. You didn't notice but you were trembling like crazy. Literally making Penny vibrate as she moved. " I heard that they like to tear their legs off~. " You also didn't notice the webs getting up higher until you started climbing up higher to sit on your sister's shoulders.

" I heard... " Penny stopped moving. The webs were up to her hips while Frisk and Chara's webs went up to their necks. You were the only one not covered by webs for... OBVIOUS. REASONS.

 Cough- Sitting on Penny's shoulders like a coward- Cough.

" That they're awfully stingy with their money. Ahuhuhu~. You think your taste is too refined for our pastries, don't you, dearies? Ahuhuhu~. I disagree with that notion. I think your taste... Is exactly what this next batch needs! "

FIGHTING. START.

* * *

" Soooo... They kinda left us behind. Didn't they? " Jay looked to his younger brother, nodding. " ... Do you think they're okay? "

" Probably. " The elder brother shrugged. He stared at Ju's wings. The younger brother looked off with hopeful eyes.

" Jay. Do you really not care about me at all? "

" Ju. No. " He sighed. " You didn't ask if I liked ya. " Ju's eyes sparkled up full of hope. They glowed a bright orange. 

" Aw! Do you like me??? "

" No. " Ju looked so sad and dissapointed. " Heheh. Happy Halloween. "

" YOU JUST INSULTED ME- "

" I can dress up as a killer clown with a dagger instead, if you want-. " Ju started sprinting off into another room. 

" NOOOOOOO! " Jay laughed and chased after the younger brother, holding a dagger. He really is an asshole since he wanted to scare the ever living crap out of Ju. Poor poor Ju.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween, everyone! I hope you have a bone-rattling good time! And I wish you no Killer-Clowns!


	98. Spider Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lalalala lala lalalala lalala lalala-
> 
> THAT IS MY THIRD FAVORITE SONG. Soider Dance is awesome. But god- I hated the fight. Heheh.

Your SOUL turned purple, as did Penny's, Chara's and Frisk's. Spiders charged right at you on their webs. Oh no- oh hell no- oh please no-  
Penny dodged them as best as she could. Five of the spiders missed her. You saw four pass away-

.....

Where was the fifth spider?

You looked around, but did not spot it. That is the WORST thing about spiders. It's creepy and terrible if you FIND one. But it's worse if you LOST one and don't know where it is. You spent the rest of the battle scared, wondering where the fifth spider was. M-maybe it went to Muffet or something? Who knows.

 You felt something hit your SOUL. It hurt. Ouchie. You looked at the object and it was- a croissant? Were you SERIOUSLY getting damaged. By a pastry? ... What has become of life...? Ugh. 

Penny struggled in the webs, as did the two kids. In the struggling you fell off. You landed on your feet. Great, now you're stuck- or not? You moved around normally. The metal parts Jay gave you on your boots were glowing a soft pink. Nice!

Donuts were thrown at you, which you dodged rather easily due to not being stuck. The other three? Well, Frisk had no problem. Chara and Penny on the otherhand... You saw a donut about to fly straight at Penny's SOUL. But you kicked it away. 

" Did I hit a homerun? " Penny facepalmed, but smirked. She took out a frying pan. Frisk was already signing frantically, not to hurt Muffet. Your sister nodded.

" But we can distract her. Castia! I wanna hit a homerun! " You blinked and looked at her, then Muffet. Did... she... WANT TO CATAPULT YOU RIGHT INTO THE SPIDER?! You were gonna decline when- " Please... we can get out of here faster then. " you took a deep breath before teleporting further away. 

You ran right at Penny. She raised the frying pans to hit you. You quickly jumped and aimed your feet at her. Her frying pans clanked against the metal of your boots as you were shot right at Muffet. You latched onto her. Her five eyes glared at you.

" Eheh. Heh. Heh... Don't mind me, Little Miss Muffet! " she tried to push you off but you held on. She then yelled loudly.

" I think it's my pet's BREAKFAST TIME! Ahuhuhuhu~ "

" Pet-? Oof! " She shoved you off. You looked behind yourself to see a giant- MONSTER SPIDER?!?!? You screamed at the top of your lungs, before you saw a ladder. You grabbed onto it at the last second, then looked down. THE GODDAMN THING WAS CLIMBING UP TO GET YOU!!! You started climbing up faster. Spiders were crawling down to get you. 

WORST. DAY. EVER.

You jumped onto a different ladder and tried to move faster. Then you realised- you were leading this thing right to Penny, Frisk and Chara. Frisk may know what to do, but the other two don't. You looked at the monster then took a deep breath. You snapped the ladder made of webs with your teeth- yuck- and were falling.

Faster... and faster... It was nearer and nearer... It opened it's mouth to catch you inside. You could have sworn you heard Penny yell, but it didn't matter. You can do this. You teleported behind the monster, the base of the ladder fell into it's mouth, but you held the other two ends.

You now mounted the beast of all beasts. Let's see how good your riding skills are. You did play a few video games. You pulled at the reins and made it toss itself back down. You were about to fall before you teleported up. You heard a thud as you got to the top.

Eh. It'll live.

Muffet was talking to the three, but you didn't quite get it. Because you were too busy jumping over spiders. This sucked. All. The ass. You looked over to Frisk and Chara.

" Hey kids! Look! " they both blinked. You dabbed to dodge a spider coming from above. You looked to the kids proudly. Frisk was slackjawed as Chara just- just stared. 

" ... WHY. " Chara questioned, as you chuckled. Dabbing is cool! Penny yelled out.

" Muffet! Please! " The spider lady looked towards your sister. " I love your pastries! Your spider donuts are amazing! Look! " She pulled out a Spider Donut and ate it. Where did she even get that-??

A spider came to Muffet with a piece of paper.

" Huh? A telegram from the spiders from the Ruins? " She took it and read through it carefully. " What? They're saying that they saw you... " she pointed towards Penny. " ... you helped donate to their cause! Oh my, this has all been a big misunderstanding~. I thought you were all people who hated spiders. The person who asked for the SOULs... They must have meant different three children and an adult! Sorry for all the trouble, ahuhuhuhuh~. " Penny selected SPARE. Your SOUL dissapeared. " I'll make it up to you. You can come back anytime and for no charge at all. I'll wrap you up and let you play with my pet again! " She must've seen your face pale a bit. " Ahuhuhuhu~ Just kidding~. " 

The webs let go of Chara and Frisk... but seemed to keep Penny? Muffet approached your sister and hugged her, speaking a thank you before her webs let go of her too. Were the webs... alive? Ugh. You don't even want to know.

You took the kids' hands and started to walk out through the exit. Penny blinked and waved Muffet goodbye before running to catch up. This day has been eventful and really scary. Terrible too. But one question still sat at the back of your mind.

Where did the fifth spider go?

Eh. Maybe you'll find out another time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP. THIS CHAPTER IS DONE. AND GUESS WHAT? THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE 100TH ONE!!! YAAAAAAAY!
> 
> *Dabs away.*


	99. The End is Near...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As we all know... After Mettaton is Asgore. The next chapter MAY take two weeks instead as it will be the 100th chapter. Yup. The NEXT chapter is 100. For the reason that I deleted an old Author's Note. So now one chapter was gone. Heheh.

As you past one level of hell, you enter another one. It seems that life just refused to give you a break sometimes. Chara pulled at your sleeve. Before you could ask, you saw them point... towards... 

" Could it be?? " Oh no... Mettaton revealed himself in a dress. " My one true love?? " this is worse then if a racist became a president and has a hate for anime.

...

Okay, no. Nothing can be worse then that. If that happens, so may World War 3. But, hahaha! As if that kind of jerk would ever be chosen for president! Hahaha- right? 

I mean- it would be like voting Jay as president. Only worse because atleast Jay has half of a brain. Oh wait- you are seriously getting off track. But man! That would be crazy!

Cherry blossoms fell as Mettaton began to sing. He rolled down the stairs, making loud thumping noises. And what was he wearing- a Cinderella costume?? Wasn't it a guy? Well- it's a She-Man robot thing. 

Penny's eyes were literally sparkling. And- was she seriously crying at this?? Well, you'd be too if you were the one who wrote these lyrics. Near the end of the song, he rolled over to you and placed a hand on your head.

" Uh. Personal space?? " he ignored what you said. Once the song was finished, he let out a very dramatic and very robotic sigh. He glanced his giant... screen at you and waved.

" Well, my dearies... Toodles! " pulling out a remote, he clicked the button and the ground dissapeared under you. You yelped as you fell down. Penny landed on her behind, groaning. The kids landed on eachother- which probably sucked- and you? You had the reflexes of a cat. So you landed on your feet.

...

Actually you landed on your head. You gripped it and groaned from pain. BECAUSE HELL- THAT HURT. Heheh. Atleast nothing could get through your thick skull. Fire manisfested behind you. 

...

" Oh... Haha! I get it! A firewall! " You chuckled as Penny groaned, facepalming. You stood up, helping your sister to her feet. The kids picked eachother up as Mettaton floated above you.

You didn't quite notice what he said- mostly because you didn't WANT to listen to what he had to say. But when Frisk and Chara ran forward with Penny, you got the jitz of what was happening. You ran forward to the first tile, before getting picked up by Penny. Penny held Frisk and Chara. One for each arm, while you were hanging by her back. 

This was a puzzle, so Penny was having real fun. She even solved it whilst you were still wondering what the hell happened! She jumped over most of the tiles too! But that isn't a surprise. She /is/ pretty much a giant.

" My my my... You solved the puzzle, deary! Well then- Away with the fire! " the fire extinguished. Like mmmmmagic! " However... as most of you may or may not know... if you step on a green tile, you must fight a monster! Well, dearies... that monster... IS ME! "

Your SOUL manisfested before you. You were the nearest to him, so he initiated a fight with... you...

Oh my god.

Oh lordy lordy.

DO YOU GET TO FINALLY HAVE AN EXCUSE TO PUNCH HIS FACE IN???? YES!!!!!!!!! Finally! You have waited for a year and a half for this crap and finally you can do it! Without any hesitation you slammed the FIGHT button. Frisk seemed to be on the phone but honestly- YOU COULDN'T CARE LESS!! You charged quickly to Mettaton, despite whatever protests Penny was yelling. You kicked Mettaton's screen. He didn't seem to expect the glowing metal on your boots, that easily cracked his screen!

Oh.

By. 

All.

The.

Gods.

Above.

THAT FELT GREAT. NO- THAT FELT BETTER THEN GREAT. This day was fantastic!! Mettaton froze for a moment before waving, rolling away a bit.

" Oh no... I have been defeated! Argh. Darn it...! " He waved away as your SOUL returned to your chest. You could have sworn you saw some kind of glow near it- but eh. You stretched for a moment before smirking.

" Let's go. " Penny stared before grabbing onto her hair, screaming without opening her mouth. You tilted your head snickering a bit. Before she finally exploded-

" WHAT WAS THAT?!?!?! " Ow. Jeez. Volume. 

" I think that was a fight between the Decepticon and the Mmmmmagical Human! " She facepalmed as you started walking forward. " Come on, sis. You're falling behind  _me_ of all people. " She looked up and immediately sprinted past you. You chuckled as you followed her. You felt a slight hum from your chest. It was peaceful. You liked the feeling. You smiled as you ran to catch up to Penny who was still carrying the two kids.

* * *

Well- you didn't expect to lose Penny the moment you got to the MTT Resort. You also didn't expect to see Jay. Sans? Yeah- you would've expected him. Jay? Not so much.

 " Heya, Sparkles. " you recognized that nickname... It was what he called you when you were younger. He rose a brow- seriously... What was his game? He held out a hand to you. " Before you go to the Gay Trashcan- why not grab a snack with your Old Man? "

" Old man? Isn't that an understatement? " he rolled his eyes as he feigned a hurt expression. You snickered. " Just kidding, man. "

" Man? Well- how cruel. Come on. I just want to get something to eat with ya. Before you continue. Don't worry. I know for sure that Penny would wait for ya. " you let out a sigh as you grabbed his hand, smiling.

" A quick snack. "

" Great. " 

What did he have planned...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well ain't this nice? We are nearing the end, ladies and gentlemen.


	100. The Beginning of the End.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay- Just so ya'll know. Even if it says 'The Beginning of the End', doesn't mean the fanfic is done. I still have lots of ideas guys! So stay with me.

You sat silently in the restaraunt where you had your date with Sans. Jay had his eyes closed and arms crossed. You rose a brow, not understanding what he really wanted to do with this...? You were slowly getting impatient. It wasn't as if you were the Light Blue SOUL or anything. You aren't exactly patient!

" ... Castia. " you tilted your head. " ... Have you seen Soul Eater? " ... The anime? ... WHY WAS HE ADRESSING IT? YOU HAVEN'T EVEN EVER WATCHED IT!! " Watch it. " It was taking all your willpower to not just flip the goddamn table into his face right now. He chuckled softly as you slammed your hands against the table.

" Seriously?! After all this time- this suspense too! THAT was all you wanted to say-?! " you were interrupted when Jay had hugged you. Rubbing your back gently as he held his head on your head. " ... Jay? "

" Sparkles. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I left you behind... No matter what- it was unforgivable. I know that. But I really want to make it up to you. I know I may have changed a bit... But I'm still your father. I love ya. " you stared... 

What could you say?

What should you say?

What will you say?

" ... I love you too, dad. " you hugged him back gently. This was how it was... Back then... This is how you like it. You really had missed him. You nuzzled slightly into his chest and sniffled.

" Are you crying? "

" Y-yeah... " He pulled away and took a napkin from a nearby table in the restaurant. Gently wiping some tears away. He showed a sweet smile before ruffling your head. 

" Go get 'em. You got this. " you stared before grinning. You gave a nod as you ran out. You were filled with... 

 **PERSEVERANCE** **!**

* * *

 

Penny smiled as she walked with the children through this grey city. Apparently called the Capital. The core was interesting- yes. But this place was peaceful and pretty. Truely a magnificent place! She carried her frying pans around her hips as she hummed a tune. But seriously- how long are you taking with Jay? They were almost at this golden hall thingy from last time! By the time they had gotten inside, Penny felt a pat on her leg. There you were! You seemed to be in a rather chipper mood! Wonder why. 

You were about to go in when Chara and Frisk stopped you and your sister. Frisk was signing wildly- it was impossible to decipher what they were actually saying. Thankfully Chara was there to be the understandable voice! Though they were whispering, they did add a bit of a hiss to it.

" Someone's there! " you stayed hidden as you glanced at the hall. There was indeed someone standing there. It wasn't Sans. Sans was chubby and shorter. This guy was thin, taller and seemed familiar? Ah. To hell with it. You looked to Penny.

" Sis. Lend me one of your frying pans please. " she obliged. Once you had a frying pan in your hand, you used a replacement clone to get behind whoever this guy was and whack his head with the blunt object. He yelped and keeled over, hands on his head where you hit him. Wait- this was-

" OW!!! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAAAAAT??? " Ju. Oh. Whoops. Sorry. The three came nearer as you sighed, patting the poor man's head. " It hurtsssss! Aaaaah! Whyyyyyy?? " Well- it was a frying pan. That's why. You sighed as you gave Penny the frying pan back.

" Sorry. " you stuffed your hands in your pockets as you sighed. " But... What are you doing here? Isn't Sans supposed to be here or something? You being here instead scared the kids. " He rubbed the spot on his head a bit more before getting up.

" W-well... Jay said it would be comedic value due to him and a 'Writer' being close? So he told me to go here. " ... Writer? What? He shrugged, just as clueless as you were. Eh. Doesn't matter though.

" Okay, do you have anything else to say? Because I am really getting impatient. And I got an anime to watch later! " He rolled his eyes. Walking over to Chara to give them a hug. Heh. Cute. Chara hugged back. Once he pulled away, he hugged Penny's leg. Because. Well. He couldn't reach that much higher.

Your sister was a gargantuan.

" Heh. Well! I-I'll just... uhm. I'll just go. " he let go of your sister as he backed away. His eyes glinted orange. " Be brave, guys! You can do this! " he surrounded himself in orange lights before he dissapeared. Teleportation. Neato. Penny grabbed your hand, Chara took your other one. Frisk was placed on Penny's shoulders. 

" Let's do this, Sister! " you nodded, smiling as you walked through the golden corridor.

* * *

The golden flowers shimmered in the light. There were so many, you almost didn't want to get in to avoid stepping on them. Penny seemed to have stars in her eyes. Heh. She really did love plants. And in the middle of the room was a tall figure, humming as he watered the plants.

Asgore Dreemurr.

You approached him, clearing your throat to get his attention. His deep and calm voice echoed slightly through the room.

" Just a moment! I have almost finished watering these flowers. " Chara hid behind Penny slightly. As he turned around his peaceful expression turned to a very surprised one. He took a step back, staring at you. Especially Penny, probably due to her size. " Oh... I so badly want to say, 'would you like a cup of tea?' But... You know how it is.  " He tooks a few steps to the left. 

Or his right.

However you want to say it. 

You could see his large throne. Seriously- this place was gorgeous. Penny looked to Asgore.

" Nice day today, huh? " from where he stood, he probably couldn't see Chara well. But he could see a fourth human. " Birds are singing. Flowers are blooming... Perfect weather for a game of catch. " He sighed, looking to the side before back at you. " You know what we must do. When you are ready, come into the next room. " He walked out to another room. You all looked at eachother before following him.

" How tense... Just think of it like... " He tried to give a calming smile. " Visiting the dentist! " Oh joy. You're gonna get your teeth ripped off. How. Wonderful. And yet you still follow him. " Are you ready? If you are not, I understand. I am not ready either. "

You entered the next room. It was- indescribable. No wait- wrong. It was the Matrix. Seriously. Of course the matrix was real. Penny gasped. Heh. Like Bill Cipher said in her favorite TV Show... Reality is an Illusion. The Universe is a hologram. Buy gold. Bye.

...

The last part MAY not fit to this current situation. Asgore spoke once more.

" This is the barrier. This is what keeps us all trapped underground. " he sighed. " If... If by chance you have any unfinished buisness... Please do what you must. " you looked at the others before slowly taking out your phone. Your background picture. Was the one where you took a picture of Sans and yourself. The first time he slept over. You smiled fondly at the memory before looking up and placing your phone away. 

You were all ready.

" ... I see. This is it, then. " He turned around to you. " Ready? " Seven capsules came up from the ground. One of them seemed empty and new. The others had a soul inside. Green, Yellow, Orange, Purple, Blue and Cyan Blue.

Your SOULs manisfested infront of your chest. Your SOUL had a small light blue hue spiralling around it. Huh. Penny's SOUL glowed a shiny green. The two kids had beautiful red SOULs.

A strange light fills the room. Twillight is shining through the barrier. It seems your journey is finally over. You're filled with PERSEVERANCE.

" Humans... It was nice to meet you. Goodbye. " he lowered his head. But suddenely a light sparked behind him. A fireball with a mixture of colors. Red and Pink. He seemed surprised to see it. Especially when it slammed right into him! He was thrown away as steps came up to your view. 

Goat mom!!! I mean- er. Toriel.

" What a miserable creature, torturing such poor, innocent, youth. Do not be afraid, my children. It is I, Toriel. Your friend and guardian. At first, I thought I would let you make your journey alone. But I could not stop worrying about you. Your adventure must have been so treacherous at times... And ultimately, it would burden you with a horrible choice. To leave this place, you would have to take a life of another. You would have to defeat Asgore. However... I realized. I cannot allow that. It is not right to sacrifice someone simply to let someone else leave. Is that not what I have been trying to prevent this whole time? So, for now. Let us suspend this battle. As terrible as Asgore is... He deserves mercy too. "

Asgore slowly walked up from the side. He seemed overjoyed to see Toriel.

" Tori...! You came back! " Toriel glared slightly at the king.

" Do not 'Tori' me, Dreemurr. You pathetic whelp. If you really wanted to free our kind, you could have gone through the barrier after you got one SOUL. Taken six SOULs from the humans, then come back and free everyone peacefully. But instead, you made everyone live in Despair. Because you would rather wait here, meekly hoping another human never comes. " Ooooh. Well yeah. Kind of a dick move on Asgore's part.

" ... Tori... you're right. I'm a miserable creature... But... Do you think we could atleast be friends again? " His face turned hopeful as he stared at Toriel, who in turn, sighed.

" NO, Asgore. " OOOOOOOOOH!! Ouch! Poor Goat King! Haha! Ah. You shouldn't be laughing, but you are. Penny is already giving you a warning look. However soon, you heard a voice.

" NGAAAAAAAH!!! Asgore! Humans!! Nobody fight eachother!! Everyone's gonna make friends, or else I'll...! " Undyne spotted Toriel. " ... I'll... "

" Hello, I am Toriel. Are you the humans' friend? It is nice to meet you. " Toriel smiled at Undyne who just seemed plain confused. The fish lady forced a friendly grin.

" Uh, yeah? Nice to meet you! " She quickly ran to Asgore's side. " Hey Asgore, is that your ex? Jeez. That's rough, buddy. " you heard more footsteps- geez. How many more people are coming? 

" H-hey! " Ah. Alphys. " Nobody hurt eachother!! " She froze completely when she saw Toriel.

" Oh. Are you another friend? Nice to meet you. I am Toriel. Hello. " Alphys fiddled with her fingers nervously. 

" Uh... H-h-hi! " you could faintly hear Alphys whisper. " THERE'S TWO OF THEM?? " you heard louder footsteps and a cheery voice of your favorite tall skeleton!

" HEY! NOBODY FIGHT ANYONE! IF ANYONE FIGHTS ANYONE...! THEN I'LL!! BE FORCED!! TO ASK UNDYNE FOR HELP!! " Okay, that just deserved the facepalm from both you and Chara.

" Hello! " Toriel waved slightly.

" OH! HELLO, YOUR MAJESTY! " He then spoke in a stage whisper. " PSST- HUMANS... DID ASGORE SHAVE? AND CLONE HIMSELF?? " you snickered, but stopped when you felt someone hug you from behind. His voice speaking out.

" hey guys... what's up? " Sans. You smiled and pat his arms. Toriel blinked before speaking up.

" That voice...! " She walked over to Sans who was still hugging you. " Hello! I think we may know eachother? "

" oh hey. I recognise your voice, too. " you smiled. Geez though. Must suck to have to act like this is the first time meeting.

" I am Toriel! So nice to meet you! "

" the name's sans. and, same. " This whole time, he still hadn't let you go. Papyrus groaned.

" SANS! LET GO OF YOUR FIANCÉE AND GREET ASGORE'S CLONE PROPERLY! " both you and Sans blushed. Toriel stared before remembering that you told her, that you were dating Sans. And now she hears from Papyrus that you're engaged. Asgore stared at you. He didn't look mad or surprised. But not happy either. Undyne's jaw just DROPPED. Alphys was sputtering, completely red. And Toriel clapped.

" Oh! Oh my! Congratulations you two! " you scratched the back of your head, chuckling. Sans stared a bit before giving a small Skele-kiss. 

" heh. thanks, Tori. " She smiled and laughed while Asgore just had a look of betrayal. Probably due to the fact, that Sans called her Tori while he couldn't. You heard two footsteps. Ah. Your dad and uncle. Jay smiled as Ju spoke up with a cheerful voice.

" Hello!! " Jay chuckled.

" Great! The whole gang is here! Now we can die together! " Toriel blinked before chuckling. Jeez. Jay has a dark sense of humor. 

" Wait a moment... So there are- Castia, Penny, Frisk, Jay, the other man and another child-...? " Before Toriel could really see Chara, a row of vines came up and grabbed everyone. Well- no. It grabbed all the monsters in the room. Not including Jay. Oh yeah. You went there. Heheh. But anyway- A little familiar flower popped up from the ground.

" Well lookie here~ The whole gang! Isn't this nice? Now you can all die together. " Okay- Jay and Flowey could be best friends. " But while you idiots were having your pow wow! /I/ took the human SOULs!! " You glared slightly at him. " I would have thought Castia would pull it off... Give her SOUL and all? But I guess not. "

" Hey, Buttercup. I told you that was Plan B! " He rolled his eyes. You could have sworn you saw a hurt expression on Sans' face. Oh yeah. Not telling him that you  _may_ have planned to get yourself killed so they had another SOUL  _maaaay_ hurt him and his feelings. But to your defence-

...

Okay, you have no defence.

 " Geez. Can't get a break, huh? Flower the Flowey- " you stopped. Uh. Did you... Just get that wrong...? You bursted out in laughter as he glared. " Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Hahaha!! " Ju and Penny facepalmed. Flowey growled angrily. As he surrounded all six of you with bullets. 

"  **DIE.** " The bullets came nearer before turning blue. Jay and Ju rolled their eyes as they crossed their arms. " ... What. " Jay snickered.

" Hey. Flower. Even if we don't like eachother- guess what we were known as? " Flowey dtared, confused. " The untouchable, dynamic duo. A cool name for a cool older bro and a retarded younger victim... bro. " Ju budged him slightly.

" Hey! "

" Don't you dare deny it. " The younger brother stared before mumbling-

" You didn't need to say it out loud... " You heard more footsteps as the whole room was filling with monsters you've met with Frisk and Penny. You spotted- ugh... Muffet. She still gave you the creeps. Flowey was growling, screaming and yelling as more monsters came. Until he stopped with a mad grin.

" I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW STUPID YOU ALL ARE... " He laughed as your sight was blurring.

Everything went white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *EXCITED SQUEALS!!!!* BLUE AND PINK CHARMS!!
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/MiLordHisuke/status/800315630930907137/photo/1


	101. Hopes and Dreams Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of this Asriel battle!

It was pitch black. All you saw infront of you was a little boy. A boy with a green sweater that had yellow stripes. This wasn't a normal boy though- he had white fur and... Looked like Toriel...? Maybe a relative? Eh. Who knows. Chara seemed to be staring intently at him, as did Frisk. Penny just started looking around while Jay was helping his younger but taller brother up.

What was up with younger siblings being taller then the elder one? It makes no sense. Papyrus is taller then Sans, Penny's taller then you and now Ju is taller then Jay. Seriously. Has anyone looked into this?

" Ask the comments! " Jay quipped. Wait- what? He shrugged with a smirk. 

...

Whatever.

" Finally... " you looked at the boy who spoke. " I was so tired of being a flower. " he tured around and opened his eyes. Smiling at you- all of you. " Howdy! Chara... are you there? It's me... Your best friend! " Chara looked at him, smiling slightly. A flash of light came in and his form changed. He looked like an adult-

JEEZ. Puberty hit him fast! Poor kid! That's like- the worst thing to ever happen. That would be very terrifying if that happened to you. What? Is he gonna wear spiked collars and say that he's thirteen, practically an adult and wishes to be treated like one?

" ASRIEL DREEMURR. " Ju stared at him blankly before speaking-

" His name is Serial Murderer? " you blinked and thought about the name before nodding. Yup. Seems like his name is Serial Murderer. Neato. Jay smiled.

" I am really jealous right now! That name is awesome! But I actually thought of Asgore and Toriel when it came to his name. Yanno, like a shipping name? " again- you thought about this. Yeah. Huh. Sounds cool. As- Asgore. Riel- Toriel. 

You SOUL came out as he started floating. This is the end... Of an adventure in the underground. Because this would suck if this was the end of a whole life or story or whatever. You saw Frisk signing.

' Save your magic. Try dodging. Only use magic when neccesary. ' you nodded. Flames erupted as you started dodging. Each of you moved out of the way- except for Penny she was just smacking the fireballs away with her frying pans.

You looked through the choices you had... Hope... Or Dream... You selected hope, as did Jay and Chara. Frisk, Penny and Ju selected Dream. You felt something in your pockets. You checked for a moment-

By.

The.

Gods.

COCOA. Yesss!! Cocoa is for you, like ketchup is to Sans. You LOVE it. Or are addicted to it. Eh. Whatever. You have what you want. Your favorite drink. Nothing can change the happiness you feel right now.

You dodged more fireballs he flung at you. The moment you were done dodging, everything was rainbow... Rainbowey- ...

You were probably tripping on acid or something. Who knows? You don't. You don't even know what acid actually does. You're kinda just guessing here. But you were guessing that the true final battle was beginning here.

You selected Dream this time. Thinking about why you're here... Because of your friends... Family... Cocoa... Okay maybe not the last one! But still. Asriel held his arms in the air before vanishing. Stars fell from the non-existent sky.

Okay- what the hell? The stars exploded into multiple mini stars. Now you were having a bit of trouble dodging. But nothing you can't handle- one of the stars hit the cocoa bottle in your hand.

...

Life seems to always want to dissapoint. Sigh.

Your dreamt once more. You felt something on your pocket. A NEW COCOA BOTTLE PERHAPS- It was Orange Juice. Penny's favorite drink. Oh joy. Siiiiiiiiiiiigh.

" You know... I don't care about destroying this world anymore. ' He held his hands in the air. Lightning was striking from above the sky, shocking you throughly.

... Heheh. Shocking. You lost three from your fifteen HP- Why is your max HP so low again? Eh. Not the time anyways. You drank the orange juice. Your HP was restored.

" After I defeat you all and gain total control over the timeline... I just want to reset everything. " In his hands, two swords appeared. Aw HELL NAWWWWWWW- Jay looked around as the swords started slashing. For those too slow, he changed their color. Chara stayed by Ju's side as the younger brother did the same. Changing the colors of the attacks so the whole group stayed unharmed. His eyes glowing a bright yellow but switching to a dark blue once in a while.

" All your progress... Everyone's memories. I'll bring them all back to ZERO! " Does he ever shut up? Oh great- the lightning was coming this time. You looked around before you saw one come right at you. A loud boom could be heard. Infront of you stood Penny who blocked the blow with her frying pans. What is up with frying pans...??? She smiled at you as she pulled you onto her shoulders.

" Just hold tight, sister! I'll protect you! " you smiled.

" Then we can do everything all over again! " The Teenage Mutant Mega God Goat raised his arms in the air again, stars fell from the sky. Penny was dodging these quite well. Two stars were coming right at you. Your eyes lit up pink as you teleported your sister and yourself out of the way of harm.

" And you know what the best part is? " He pointed at Chara and Frisk who stayed near eachother. " You'll do it. " A FREAKING LASER CANNON CAME TO HIS SIDE AS IT STARTED SHOOTING. Jay was dodging but it was able to hit the very tip of his head- his one out of place hair. The laser whatzzits zapped that one string of hair away. He gasped.

" OH MY GOD! It removed that one hair! Hahaha! YES! This is awesome! Finally I can be happy- " The laser thing zapped the tip of his head again. A new hair sprang up. An exact duplicate of the one before. " ... Scratch that. " Asriel winked, containing a snicker.

" And then you'll lose to me again. " The stupid swords appeared again. But of course, Jay and Ju got your backs. " And again. " He used the sad excuse for a gaster blaster again. Ju was hit a few times, Penny avoided harm as you just teleported her away. " AND AGAIN!! " The shocks were coming again. You looked around to notice everyone was near Penny. You yelled quickly.

" Everyone! Over here! " They were by Penny's legs as you got off. Looking to your younger sister. " Think you can block those shocks? " 

" Of course I can! Or my name isn't THE GREAT PENNY!! " The rainbow lightning were coming down. Penny held her frying pans in the air as a whole wave of lightning just shot at her. Her arms were starting to shake. You could have sworn you could see the frying pans crack- 

Only to heal up once again? You looked to Jay and Ju who seemed to be channeling magical energy towards her and her frying pans. You placed a hand on her back and activated your magic, hoping that your dreams would come true and you were actually channeling power into her. Her eyes lit up a bright green as the lightning dissipated. 

" Bwahahahahaha!! " You smiled at Penny who seemed very proud.

" You all want a happy ending... " Stars fell from the sky once more- you were starting to get used to his attack patterns. " Because you love your friends. " They were about to slash when your eyes lit up brighter. Defence clone came to your side as they blocked the attacks with ease. You smirked as the clones waved before dissapearing. " Because you never give up. " Gaster blaster ripoff- yeah. You were getting used to all of this. " Isn't that delicious? Your determination... Your friends... It's gonna be your downfall! " 

Penny started to run for you all when she tripped- Of course. The lightning was coming right at her. You teleported infront as you summoned your defence clones. You could feel their HP draining quickly but kept it up until you tired his attack this round...

" Now... Enough messing around! It's time to purge this timeline once and for all! " All the rainbows dissapeared as everything was black. There was only a goat skull in the middle. It laughed before trying to suck you in. Now- from what you know of Video games and anime- THINGS TRYING TO SUCK YOU IN ARE BAD. Unless it's hentai- BUT THAT ISN'T THE POINT!! You all started to run away from it, dodging any projectiles coming your way. Everything went white as you returned to seeing Asriel again. Left with only one HP. Everyone had only one HP...

" Even after that attack... you're all still standing? Wow... You really are all very special... But don't get cocky. Up until now, I've only been using a FRACTION of my real power. Let's see how long you'll be standing against this! " Everything blurred out-

Until you were left in a dark place. Only Asriel stood there looking like the ultimate edgelord.

...

Just. Great.


	102. Hopes and Dreams Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So somewhere here there will be the different sides of each human shown. Different sides as in, who they choose to save. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Also- there were a few questions asked in my DMs in twitter. I'll answer the question here.   
> IF YOU WANNA DO FANART OF THIS, DO NOT BE AFRAID IF YOU'RE ART IS BAD OR NOT. SERIOUSLY. I'd love it either way! All I'd like is that you tell me so I can check it out! I would love to see that! It makes me actually feel real good about myself that people actually wanna draw parts of my story! So please! Go ahead and draw!
> 
> ^^

You couldn't move your body. No matter how much you struggled, your body refused to cooperate. Why wouldn't you move? You looked towards Frisk. Chara, Penny, Jay or heck! Even Ju! Hoping you could find an answer. But nope. They seemed to have the same problem as you. Each and every one of you only had 1 HP left. This wasn't good...

" Urah ha ha! Behold! My true power! " Edgelord- I mean Asriel sounded like one of those cliché super villians right now. He rose his hands in the air as you could hear Chara yell.

" Move your SOUL! " How the hell are you supposed to move your SOUL?? Everyone else seemed to be having no problem whatsoever moving their SOUL around outside their body. Why was it so hard for you then? Why did yours feel so heavy? As if something was hanging on your SOUL and keeping it from moving too far away?? Jay glanced at you for a moment before his eyes lit up a bright yellow and dark blue. 

" Holy crap... " you noticed he wasn't looking at you, but at your SOUL. What was up? Oh. Besides that cyan blue glow moving around the pink heart. You rose a brow as he sighed. Light was coming from Asriel's hands as beams started to pour out like missles, attacking the SOULs. Everyone was dodging. Your SOUL was about to get hit, but Jay's moved to shove your SOUL. There was the light blue aura around it from your SOUL bond with Sans, keeping him from bonding of course. But you don't think that was what Jay wanted to do. Instead he was helping your SOUL dodge any missle that came for you. He huffed, sighing as if irritated. " I gotta talk to Sans about this later... Castia, try to start dodging for yourself. I can't keep this up... " You nodded as your SOUL started to slowly move on its own.

Once you looked to the side, you saw Frisk's SOUL get hit by these magic missle things... Oh crap- you saw their SOUL snap- Only to get back together. Like an old divorced pair that realise they're old so they should probably stick together.

Or. Something. Whatever.

" I can feel it. Everytime you die, your grip on this world slips away. Everytime you die, your friends forget a little more. Your life will end here, in a world where nobody remembers you. " You could have sworn you saw Chara roll their eyes. But then they looked towards you. Penny, Jay, Ju...

" Keep dodging. I don't know if any of you could come back. " Thanks for the tip. You kept trying to move your SOUL. Once the missles were dodged, you tried to struggle again.

" Still, you're hanging on...? That's fine. In a few moments, you'll forget everything, too. That attitude will serve you well in the next life! " He rose his hands for like- the third time already. What was this? A parade? He shot the missles again- wasn't this supposed to be his final form thing? And yet this was his only attack? You saw Frisk get dunked on for the second time. They're SOUL reattached itself once more. " Urah hah hah! Still? Come on... Show me what good your determination is against this! " His arms raised up again as missles came flying-

WELL APPARENTLY THEIR DETERMINATION IS REAL GOOD SINCE THEY CAN'T STAY DEAD. Jeez. But you guess it's because this fight is As-riel as it gets! Ah? Ah??

...

Yeah okay, that one was bad.

You moved your SOUL around, only to see Penny's stuck in a corner with missles moving toward her green SOUL. Your eyes sparked up as your SOUL glowed for a moment before dissapearing.

It reappeared near Penny's and moved her SOUL away from the danger, taking the hit instead. Pain shot through your body before you saw your own SOUL shatter. Everything went black. All you could see was your own SOUL. Broken in half. Heh... Guess this was it, huh?

...

..

.

The cyan glow from before lit up brighter then ever. It wandered around your broken SOUL. Moving around. Pushing against it. It was... repairing your SOUL? You felt a warmth in your chest. Having the glow near your chest made you feel safe...

It filled you with... DETERMINATION.

You opened your eyes again to see him. Looking around, everyone seemed to be engulfed in... fire???? OH JEEZ- SOMEONE CALL THE FIREFIGHTERS-

" Sister! " you snapped your head towards Penny. She pointed at you. You looked at yourself. You were engulfed in this... pink fire like everyone else. Was this fire, you? Everyone seemed to be able to move again. As could you. Jay smirked as Asriel the Edgelord had a confused expression. Your father looked towards Frisk.

" Is there anything else we could do? " They stared before their eyes that couldn't even be seen anyway, lit up with an idea. They're SOUL wandered towards where all the others. Your SOUL lit up brighter near Frisk's. So did Jay's, Ju's, Chara's and Penny's. Your options appeared. Frisk was red, as was Chara's. Determination. Jay's seemed to be yellow but with a tinge of dark blue in there too. Justice and Integrity. Ju's was pure orange. Bravery. Penny was green. Kindness. Your's was pink. A mix of red and purple... Determination and Perseverance.

FIGHT ITEM MERCY. But one stood out...

 **SAVE**. You all smiled as you selected SAVE. There were multiple names.

Undyne, Alphys, Asgore, Toriel, Papyrus and Sans. Six monsters... And six humans. Piece of cake.

* * *

**FRISK**

Frisk stared at Toriel, their mother. The goat woman had some blurry clouds infront of their face, making it impossible to see her face. But they knew how this would go. They could do this. Frisk was filled with DETERMINATION. 

They approached their mother and hugged her. But she still fought back. Sending foreballs at the child. Frisk knew this song and dance. So they dodged the fireballs easily. Insisting on the hug. 

Toriel was silent as more fireballs were sent their way. Frisk talked about the delicious Butterscotch Pie that their mother always made. The clouds dissapeared from her face as she had a bright smile.

" Your fate is up to you now! "

* * *

**CHARA**

Chara stared at Asgore who's face was covered in clouds. They approached him as he sent a wave of fire their way. In  _their_ way. They would not let a little fire get in their way. Chara was filled with DETERMINATION. They ran towards their father and hugged him.

" Dad! Please! Stop! " He wouldn't answer as he threw more fireballs. But these didn't hit Chara. Almost as if he was doing this on purpose. Chara used MERCY on him. The clouds started to slowly clear before they saw their father's smile.

" You are our future! "

* * *

**JAY**

Jay stared at Undyne who's face was covered in clouds. He stared at his options before giving her a fake hit on the shoulder. She didn't seem to react much. Jay was filled with JUSTICE.

" Hey! Undyne! C'mon! Be normal- well. Er... As normal as a monster fish woman can be! Aren't we friends? " His SOUL was turned green as she threw a spear towards him for his own defence. Multiple spears started coming right at him. " Ouch. Guess not. " He blocked all the spears by duplicating the on he had around him. 

Undyne held her own spear and twirled it around in her hand. He smirked and ran at her, clashing the spear she gave him against her's. She snarled and sent him back flying against another spear. Thankfully it was the side of the spear. Or that would've been much more painful. Jay was filled with INTEGRITY. He smiled at her. The clouds seemed to fade away revealing her big grin.

" Some humans are okay, I guess! "

* * *

**JU**

Ju stared at Alphys who wore a polka-dot dress. Her face was blocked by clouds. He looked to his hands to see his knife fading in and out. He smiled as he cast the blurry knife aside. This was new... showing MERCY to a monster... But it felt right. Ju was filled with BRAVERY.

" Alphys! We're still gonna be friends! No matter what! " His SOUL was turned yellow and upside-down. He knew this! His family used to play with him this SOUL changing game. He knew how it worked. There were weird Mettaton bots flying as he started to shoot them away. 

He held out a small quiz paper. How old was that thing again? Pretty old of it was in his pockets. He hadn't checked in there for three years! She could hardly keep still when he asked her for help. He shot more of the Mettaton bots. One more question loomed in his mind.

" Do you like anime? I do!! " Suddenely the clouds started to fade as he could see her smile.

" My friends! T-they like me! "

* * *

**PENNY**

Penny stared at Papyrus. His smile was covered by clouds of some sort. Her scarf waved in the air, as did his. She smiled as she spoke.

" Papyrus! Would you like to test your puzzle solving skills with me?? " He didn't seem to react as he sent bones towards her. Her SOUL was turned blue as she started to jump over and between bones. Penny was filled with KINDNESS. Once more she spoke to him.

" Or perhaps you would like to hear a stupid spaghetti pun? " she noticed how he made a sound of distaste. She continued dodging his attacks with a confident grin. " Or... Perhaps you would like to make some spaghetti with me! It'll be fun! C'mon! " Soon the clouds faded away as he gasped with joy.

" YOU ARE MY FRIEND! I COULD NEVER CAPTURE YOU! "

* * *

**CASTIA**

You stared at Sans. Your SOUL glowed brighter seeing him... But his face was covered in clouds. You were filled with DETERMINATION. 

" Heya... Sans. Heheh. What a punny situation we got ourself in... huh? " You tried to give him a calm smile but bones were sent your way instead. You moved and dodged his attacks. Landing on your feet after jumping over a large set of bones. Reflexes of a CAT. 

" Hey! Funny Bone! C'mon... can ya hear me...? " You saw shadows of some gaster blasters- 

" just give up. i did. " Well... ouch. 

" That's pretty heartless of ya, Sweetheart. " He blinked stopping his attack for a moment. You slowly went nearer, holding your hand out to him. He flinched, sending you lots more bones to dodge. Oh joy. You were too near to dodge them as you got hit. Your health draining. The bones were pushing you away. 

Pink fire sparked up as your eyes glowed. You charged for him, but he moved to the side. He dodged you. You saw more bones coming your way but they disintegrated near your fire. 

" Is it hot in here, or is it just me? " You winked with a cheeky grin. You jumped over more bones, but you heard him chuckling softly. " Ooooh. Was that a chuckle, Bone-Boy? Heheh. " He was silent once more as you saw the gaster blaster open their mouth. " Uh oh. " you ran under one of the blasts, dodging. One came from behind. You smirked as your eyes lit up pink and a Defence Clone was summoned. Another Blaster appeared infront of you, about to fire. But you summoned a combustion clone to push it away and misdirect it's fire.

" Heeeeeeeell yeeeeeeaaaah! " you laughed as you dodged a few last bones. You observed Sans nearer. His shoulders were slumped as if there was a great weight on him. You knew how he was feeling... And you weren't having none of that! You used a replacement clone to appear infront of him, wrapping him up in a hug.

Your fore engulfed both of you. It was peaceful and felt nice. He didn't move as you started to speak.

" Hey... Sans. Snap out of it, will ya? " You felt a warmth in your chest. " We're SOUL mates. " You looked towards your chests and saw two SOULs connected. Yours and his. Looking back at his face, you noticed the clouds were gone and there was a loving grin on his face.

" heh. i'm rootin' for ya, verte-bae. "

* * *

You opened your eyes again, seeing Asriel once again. And everyone else too... But Frisk and Chara went near the Edgelord. You noticed Frisk's lips moving... Were they... talking...? You tried to listen carefully before you heard their soft and gentle voice.

" Asriel... " Asriel flinched.

" Huh?! What are you doing?? " You tilted your head curiously. As you then heard Chara's voice.

" Asriel... " he closed his eyes with a saddened look on his face. Chara and Frisk held their hands toward him.

" What... What did you do? What's this feeling...? What's happening to me... NO! NO! I don't need anyone! " He rose his hands in the air sending a whole barrage of missles. Each and everyone turned blue as Jay and Ju's magic activated. The kids repeated themself as they went nearer.

" Asriel... "

" Stop it! Get away from me! Do you hear me?! I'll tear you apart!! " More missles came out, but they were much less. Ju didn't use his magic for this... he seemed too tired. But Jay kept his magic coming up as he turned every single missle, blue. Frisk and Chara went nearer. " ... Frisk... Do you know why I keep doing this...? Why I keep fighting you to keep you around...? " Fire was sent towards all of you. But it didn't hit anyone. Asriel was missing all of you on purpose. Still the kids went nearer towards him. " Because you're special... You're the only one who understands me. You're the only one who'e any fun to play with anymore. " More fire rained down but missed.

" Asriel... "

" ... No... That's not just it... I'm... I'm doing this because I care about you. I care about you more then anyone else! I'm not ready for this to end... I'm not ready for you to leave. I'm not ready to say goodbye to someone like you yet... " You noticed Penny step up beside Frisk. Her SOUL glowing near Frisk's red SOUL. " SO PLEASE! " Jay and Ju stepped up beside the two kids. " STOP THIS! " You slowly walked up. " AND JUST LET ME WIN!! " Once you stood beside them, a wave of light blasted against all of you. However your HP just lowered with the comma numbers. " STOP IT!! STOP IT NOW!!! " 

Everyone was filled with DETERMINATION.

The light soon faded as Asriel went silent. All of you reached your hands out. Your SOULs glowing together.

" Asriel... "

Everything was white until you were left with a little goat child crying. Guess puberty was too much, huh? He spoke through all the tears.

" I'm so sorry...! I always was a crybaby... Huh...? " 

" Yes you were. " Chara smirked as Asriel gasped, staring at them. 

" C-Chara...?? " they held their arms open, approaching Asriel and hugging him. Rubbing his back the two smiled together. " ... M-My best friend... " Everyone was silent- EVEN JAY FOR ONCE. No smartass comment. No asshat comments... Everyone was quiet. " Th-there's something I have to do... Right now, I can feel everyone's hearts beating as one. They're all burning with the same desire. With everyone's power. With everyone's DETERMINATION! It's time for monsters to finally go free... " He rose into the air as countless SOULs gathered. In every single one, you could see glimpses of monsters. You could even hear a masculine voice-

" Just flexing in! "

" Hoi! " 

" Ahuhuhuhu~ "

" Meow. "

*"Sexy wiggle"*

" Snow joke! " 

" The wifi here sucks! "

Every monster... Ju stared with teary eyes at some. Some that he killed... They're SOULs were being gathered. They weren't all gone. You could see the six human SOULs, stopping near specific people. The dark blue and yellow SOULs stopped near Jay for a moment before moving on. The orange SOUL stopped near Ju before moving on. The green SOUL floated around Penny for a while before moving on.

And then the two last SOULs... Perseverance and Patience... They floated around you. Well- Perseverance did. Patience was flying around your SOUL. You saw the little cyan blue ball of light that was near your SOUL reacting to Patience. You tilted your head as Perseverance moved on. Patience twirled, as did the little blue ball of light before the sixth' SOUL moved on to Asriel.

Everything was the blur. You heard a loud sound.

The barrier was destroyed.

Asriel landed back on the ground as he looked towards you all.

" Chara... Everyone... I have to go now. Without those SOULs... I can't maintain this form... " Chara hugged him once more as he flinched.

" Asriel... I... I'll miss you... " The goat child nuzzled them slightly as he hugged back. " I know... Ha... Ha... I don't wanna let go... " But it inevitable. He released Chara and they pulled away. " Chara... Everybody will be there for you... Understand...? No matter what. " they slowly nodded. " Well... My time's running out... Goodbye... " He turned and started to walk away. You looked at Chara who was holding back tears.

" Hey... Kiddo... It's alright. " They sobbed and grabbed onto you, crying against your chest. You hugged them. Frisk went over to them too and gave them a hug. As did Penny... Ju... and Jay... " Ssh... We're all there for ya... "

Everything blurred out in white.

* * *

 

You slowly blinked awake coming face to face with a worried looking Sans who kept his gaze on you. His pinpricks in his eye went smaller when he saw you awake.

" ... Like what ya see...? Take a picture! Heheh. " He gave you a bone-crushing hug. " Yikes! Are you trying to break my back? You're succeeding! Haha! Ow. " He loosened his grip but refused to let go. You only now noticed how everyone was staring at you. You gave them an awkward wave. Toriel was carrying Chara in her arms in tears as Asgore held Frisk's shoulders.

" you were the last to wake up... "

" Heh, guess I was just bone-tired? " He chuckled softly as Penny and Papyrus' face scrunched up in distaste. " Aw! C'mon! That was pretty punny! Or am I just running bone-dry on good pun material? "

" NO. STOP IT, HUMAN. " You snorted as you smiled brightly at them. Asgore approached as Sans let you go, looking at the king of monsters. You stared at him.

" Sans... Is it true... what Papyrus and... Penny told me? " Ah great. Everyone introduced themselves already. " Did you and... Castia... SOUL bond? " you looked to your little funny bone to see if he would hesitate telling him-

" yes. we're SOUL mates. " Not even a stutter. You smiled softly at him as Undyne let out some loud laughter. 

" FUHUHUHU! I've never seen the lazy skeleton like this before! " Jay snickered beside her as he stuffed his hands inside his pants pockets.

" Heh. Yup. Still need to talk to him about something though. " Sans rose a bony brow at your father. " Not now, dude. The barrier is gone! I haven't seen sunlight in this last few days and I really missed it! So let's go! " Ju nodded.

" For once! I agree with my brother! "

" GayidiotsaysWhat? " 

" What? " Jay bursted out in laughter as he started to walk out to where the barrier once stood. Ju's eyes lit up in realization. " HEY!! " He ran after his brother as Sans helped you up. Asgore spoke in a kind voice.

" Are the rest of you ready? " you all nodded as you walked towards the door where the barrier once was.

* * *

The sunlight was still beautiful. Papyrus and Penny had already ran down with Frisk, Chara and Ju. Toriel and Asgore of course followed once Undyne stated she was going after them. Alphys went last with a stutter. You sat by the cliff with Sans, your head on his shoulder. Jay was still behind you. This was a nice moment...

" so... what did you wanna talk about? " Jay cleared his voice before sitting down beside you. His eyes glowing softly as he had a serious look on his face.

" Castia... show us your SOUL. " you blinked before making it manifest infront of you. Pink with cyan blue striped due to the SOUL bond. And a little cyan blue ball of light, flying around it. " See that ball of light, you two? " Both of you nodded as you stared at your SOUL. You looked at Sans, his face full of curiousity. " That's a healthy SOUL in development. "

.....

...

..

.

" DEVELOPEMENT?! " Sans seemed to almost choke as you stared at Jay with widened eyes. Your father was holding his ears. Your favorite skeleton rubbed your back to calm you down.

" Jeez. Volume. Yes, developement. How often did you two... do the deed? " You blushed furiously holding your face in your hands. Jay chuckled, rubbing your head. " Heh. Cas, it's just a kid. Not the end of the world. Unless you don't want it...? " You could feel a large dissapointment. Was that... Sans' dissapointment...? You shook you head.

" N-no... I just... I'm really... REALLY... Surprised. " Sans nuzzled you softly as you nuzzled back, smiling at him. " I didn't expect a baby bones after... All this! It's a lot to take in... But... " you looked at the little blue ball floating around. " ... I love it. Heh. "

" i love it... and you too. " Jay smiled and shrugged, getting up.

" That's really all I wanted to tell you youngings. I'll go see if anyone's dead yet! " you both sent a glare his way as he shrugged with a chuckle, moving along... you feel something move on your head.

" Sans... Stop tickling my head. Heheheh. "

" i'm... not touching your head. " you blinked only to feel something crawl down on your face. A spider. The missing one.....

" ... "

Your scream could be heard all across the land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW. WOWZERS. HAHA! IT'S DONE! OR IS IT? WELL- That's your choice. I would actually love to keep writing this to be honest! But that's your choice...
> 
> ...
> 
> Nah- fuck ya'll! I'm gonna continue whether ya like it or not! See you all next chapter~!


	103. Meet Felix and Florian!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yup. We finally meet them.
> 
> (And Sina)
> 
> Also- GUESS WHAT, GUYS??? WE'RE BACK TO HILARIOUS HUMOR! YAAAAAY! NO MORE ANGST AND DRAMA! FOR NOW! NYEHEHEHEH!!!

The past few weeks were... neat... Instead of Frisk being an ambassador, Jay was chosen instead. He wasn't too happy about the idea at first. But then he realised it was either him or Ju. And the monsters would be doomed if it was Ju. You've been on TV a few times. Whether by accident or to answer questions. There were rumors that you were infact pregnant with a monster child, but no solid proof. No hate. So now, here you were. Sitting in the living room of your old house. It was actually pretty neat being here again.

You and Sans were being lazy as always, watching TV on the couch. While Penny and Papyrus were cooking, watching MTT too. Ju was just- wandering around with Chara and Frisk, playing with them. It was all great-

Until a panicked Jay crashed through the door. And by crash- you don't mean kick the door open. You mean- He ran through the door and made a hole his size in it. So this was serious.

" I've got good news and I got bad news. " you rose a brow.

" What's the bad news? " 

" There is no good news. " Ju facepalmed, as did Chara. Frisk just seemed plain confused along with Penny and Papyrus. " Okay- you're thinking I'm crazy  _now_ Ju. But this is serious! "

" What's wrong? " Jay took a deep breath.

" Our parents are coming to town. " Three long beats of silence were had before Ju ran up to Jay and shook him around like a ragdoll.

" WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO EARLIER?!?! " Welp. The two idiots were pretty much just running around and freaking out. Penny walked up to the two.

" What's so bad about your parents...? " Jay grabbed her and inhaled, while Ju seemed to be having a panic attack. Frisk and Chara were trying to help him through it.

" Penny. You haven't seen what my brother and I  _have_. This is serious. It's terrible if our mom goes to our house. Got it? " She nodded. " Good. So that's why I invited them to YOUR house. "

" Wait- what. " You looked at him as he crossed his arms, nodding. 

" It's either you or me, Cas. Take one for the team. " You huffed, facepalming. " They also know you have a boyfriend. But that's it. " You nodded as Sans rubbed your back soothingly.

" when are they coming? " A knock knock knocking came from the broken door. 

" Looking at the trajectorie of the moon and the sun... Right now. " Ju screamed as he ran to Penny's room and probably crawled under the bed. " Welp. I'm gonna go hide in a closet. Goooooood luuuuuuuck~! " He walked to your room and presumably hid in the closet. 

... Well. What a unique day. You were about to get up to the door when Sans got up before you, making sure you still sat comfortably. Pfft- cutie. He opened the door revealing two men. They only looked a teensy bit older then Jay. Probably the youth potion crap.

One had blond hair with black tips, yellow eyes and one out of place hair. He wore a black cap and had that expression that just screams: 'I don't give a fuck.' He had a scar going down his left eye and a flower tattoo on his neck. He wore a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He was tall. Not as tall as Penny or Papy. But tall. He wore loose grey pants and some boots.

The other male looked almost like an exact copy of you father, only a teensy bit older and taller then him too. He had black hair and blue eyes. He also didn't have one out of place hair. He wore a striped black and white sweater. A red shirt was tied on his hips and he wore black pants with boots. He seemed to be in a chipper mood. Kinda like Penny. Oh yeah, and he also had two wings. One demon looking wing and an angel wing. Also, a tail.

" Hello! " the black haired male spoke. " My name is Felix! And this is my husband! Flory! " He shook Sans' hand with a bright smile. The other male waved.

" Not Flory. The name's Florian. Florian Scrubz. " the two pretty much let themselves in. " So... where's Castia June? " you tilted your head before waving awkwardly. The moment you did that, Felix ran up to you with open arms and pulled you into a tight hug.

" Dawww! Hello there! Wow! I didn't think anyone could be shorter then my little Jay! " you chuckled as you pat his back. Then Felix looked around. " So where's your boyfriend? "

" Uhmm... My  _husband_ is the one who let you in. " Felix stayed still as Florian facepalmed. The black haored male slowly turned around and walked to your room. You followed him, along with Sans, Chara and Frisk. He opened the closet door revealing Jay who was picked up like a ragdoll.

" HOW CAN YOU NOT TELL ME ABOUT MY OWN GRANDDAUGHTER HAVING A HUSBAND??? WHEN WAS THE WEDDING?! WHY WEREN'T WE INVITED?!?!? " Jay looked completely helpless as he started yelling. 

" M-mom! They had a monster wedding! That's private! " Felix still wouldn't let go as he kept shaking Jay. You actually felt bad for your father. At the speed he was being shaken, you would have already puked.

" AND YOU COULDN'T HAVE ATLEAST TAKEN PICURES?!?! Atleast Flory took pictures when Ju was born! " Florian shook his head as he chuckled. " ... I know that chuckle. Florian, what did you do? "

" I burnt the pictures. " Finally, Felix dropped Jay and walked up to Florian. Jay fell on his face and whimpered. 

" Flory!!! Why would you do that??? "

" To burn the memory of my biggest regret. And the stupid condom factory just sent his birth certificate as an apology. Fuck those guys. " ... Now you understand Jay's behavior and where it came from. Jeez. Felix froze before moving towards Penny's room.

" I can feel my mom sense tingling. " You all followed as you watched him pull out the poor boy hiding under the bed, Ju. He screamed for Mercy. " Hey! Ju! Why are you there?? " He gave Ju a bone crushing hug. No- seriously. You could hear a loud snap. Jay was holding in some laughter. " Bah! Just like when you were a little boy! " Jay cleared his voice to get everyone's attention.

" So... Mom. Dad? Why are you two here? I... thought you didn't wanna come back? Because of... memories and stuff... " Both the two males went quiet as they hung their heads in silence. Finally Florian spoke up.

" Your auntie Sina is moving near here, Jay. " Your father blinked. " She's right behind your, daughter I think? " you looked behind yourself only to be shocked to see a girl behind you.

She had a bored look on her face. One strain of her hair was green. She wore black ripped jeans, short caramel brown boots, a slightly ripped shirt with one shoulder showing in the color gray with an black trim, her ear piercings and gloves in black with a light green trim. Oh yeah- her ears were cat ears by the way. Did you forget to mention that? But yeah. She is the living definition of a Neko. With a tail and all. Penny, Frisk, Chara and Papyrus gasped as they started going around her, not touching the lady.

" OH MY GOSH! SANS! THIS HUMAN HAS CAT EARS! "

" Oh my gosh! Florian! " Your grandfather looked at the woman. " This skeleton is an idiot who is stating the obvious! " Both you and Sans stared her dead in the eyes. Yup. In the case that zombies attack. You'll tell her to GET OUT. Anyway you rolled your eyes as Sina walked up to Jay who blinked at her. She picked him up and placed him on Penny's bed, so he could reach her head. " Pet. Now. " He stared before petting her reluctantly.

This was... weird. Penny blinked confused and looked to Jay.

" So! Uhm! What now, dad? " Everyone stared at Penny who just referred Jay as her father. Florian stared at her before back at his son who was petting the neko.

" HOW THE HELL. DID YOU. MAKE. THIS GARGANTUAN???? " Jay gave a very meek shrug as Ju fiddled with his fingers nervously as Felix ran to Penny and gasped in awe. 

" Wowzers! I have two granddaughters! Oh! And she's soooooo tall! " Penny giggled as you sighed, tilting your head. Your head plunked onto Sans' shoulder. You were bored out of your mind already.

" So... This is getting outta hand. There are lots of people here. " you were actually getting a bit irritated because of all the people.

" Just rest, Cas. You getting mad, is probably bad for the child. " a few beats of silence were had before Felix was shaking your father around again.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'CHILD'?!?!? " your father was just letting out whines as he was resisting the urge to just barf. Florian tapped Felix's shoulder and whispered something in his ear which made the ebon haired male let Jay go. " Oh yeah! Scrubz is still outside! " 

" Scrubz? " Jay blinked as your grandfather nodded. He scrambled to his feet, running outside in the snow. What? It was soon christmas, ya know. You rose a brow and followed him, Sans right behind you. You spotted Jay tackle hug a dog. 

A dog. Welp.

That's how your day went from weird to bad. The moment the dog saw you, it pounced and growled at you. Looked about ready to rip your face off. Mhm. Great day today. The dog was surrounded in blue aura as it was picked into the air, shoved onto Jay who caught it and cuddled it. Sans held you protectively. 

Yup. Dogs don't really like you. You're lucky monster dogs don't count. Ju walked out. Once the dog spotted him, it growled. Atleast there's something that you and Ju share in common.

" We're only gonna be here for a day or two! Give or take. " Jay gave the dog lots of nuzzled as it licked his cheek. He laughed and just- looked generally happy. " So! Castia! " Felix slided over to you with sparkles in his eyes. " Is it a boy or a girl? " you chuckled softly.

" Well... Sans said it's probably a girl. But, when was he ever right? " Your lil' skelly bumped you playfully as you laughed. Felix made a high pitched yelp as he giggled and shook Sans' hand. 

" That's so great!! Have you two planned about the human wedding thing? I'm sure it will be spectacular! " Penny and Papyrus snickered as Frisk showed a thumbs up. Chara just had a coy smirk.

" we did. but we're not havin' it yet. humans still aren't too fond of monsters. and nobody even knows we're a thing. " you nodded with a sigh. Felix looked like he was about to burst out into tears any moment now.

" T-that is... s-so sad!! " He wept as he hugged you tight, crying. Welp. This was... weeeeeeird...? You patted his arm while wondering how you weren't choking for air, with the way he was holding you.

" Yeah... I guess... But don't worry. Give it a few months and it'll be A-Okay. " You chuckled as he nuzzled you before giving a smile.

" Okay! We'll finish helping Sina with packing then we can go out! " Jay sighed, shaking his head. " Huh? What is it? "

" Can't. I'm gonna have an interview with Mettaton. " Oh yeah. In this timeline, Papyrus isn't together with MTT. Because MTT currently has a crush on Jay. Or however you wanna call it. Jay calls it the living hell.

" I'm joinin' him. Knowing Mettaton, he'd wanna interview me too. " They nodded understandibly before Florian looked at Jay with a brow raised.

" Soooo... Should we expect another grandchild...? " Jay blinked before going to the bathroom. You could hear barfing noises from there. " Huh. Guess not. " You bursted out in laughter.

" MTT is Jay's Metta-ton of pain in his ass! " you laughed. Felix stared at you before having the gentlest of smiles. He walked towards Sina's house. The female followed him, along with Florian. Ju shuddered as Sans rose a bony brow at him.

" T-they'll be back... " Frisk and Chara patted his back, trying to calm him down. Sans plumped his skull on your shoulder as Jay finally came out.

" I'd rather die, then get together with the gay robot. " you shrugged. Gay robots are a thing, sadly. Poor Jay. " So we should be off if we wanna make it to his show. I don't, but then he'll be all pissed. " you nodded, looking to your skele-bae.

" Hey, Sans. Think ya can give us a shortcut? "

" i've got the best one. " he took both of your hands as he teleported you all off.

* * *

You landed in the MTT Studios. Welp. Time to do a live interview. 

Oh joy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT IS FINISHED! ARE YOU PROUD OF ME? NEXT UP-
> 
> MORE DRAMA! MORE ROMANCE! AND MORE HUMOR!


	104. MTT Live with Vera!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAH- JAAAAAAAY!!!!
> 
> New chapter is out! And it is just glorious~
> 
> And it's soon christmas! Working on a christmas chapter RIGHT now!

The moment Mettaton spotted the two of you, he dragged you over. Leaning especially near Jay. The robot still had a crush on your poor father. Much to his distaste, too. There was someone else in the studio. A young looking tall lady. She had long brown hair, a yellow headband with a red star on it, a black blazer, a light red dress and black boots with heels. Her bright blue eyes looked over to all of you. You hugged Sans, trying to send her the message but she didn't seem to concentrated on your lil' skelly. Her gaze stayed on Jay. Probably because he was known as the ambassador. Jay tilted his head before shrugging. He sat on one of the chairs Mettaton had for you. As did you all.

" Alright darlings, we're live in three, two, one- " there was a red light, indicating that you were now live. You looked to the lady who cleared her throat before speaking.

" Greetings. My name is Vera Gurin and I wanted to ask you a few questions. " She had a russian accent. Huh. She gave a kind smile as she checked the notes she had. But then- Jay spoke up, of course.

" Vera GURIN? Is there a chance that you're related to MIDORI GURIN? " everyone stared in silence. Sans and Mettaton had no idea what he was talking about, but you and Vera did. You facepalmed as he continued. " Because- if so... You may or may not get a knaifu stuck into your face. " She blinked before she started laughing. " Ah? What's so funny, Vera Gurinuuuuuu? " She smirked and pointed at the papers she held.

" You compare me to a green haired character in a video game? Cute. How about I compare you to a lady in an anime, Kamiki? " He sputtered and had nothing really to say back at her. " What's wrong, eyebrows? " she chuckled as he stayed silent, subconsciously touching his eyebrows. Heheh. She then went back to being semi-serious. " So. As I was about to say... I wanted to ask you something. But I'll spare you from anymore embarassments, Miss Kamiki. In fact, I have more questions towards your daughter, Castia Pastel June. " Sans rose a brow as you groaned. Did she HAVE to say your full name?

" Yeah, kay... Shoot. " You stuffed your hands in your pockets as she looked over a piece of paper.

" So, I think the biggest question that's been flying around about you is- You and Sans the Skeleton? The both of you seem to hang around together a lot. In a non-platonic way. " you immediately felt your stress meters fly across the roof. " Are you two a thing, or not? " Sans seemed to want to say something but immediately she continued. " This is a question for Mrs. June. Not anyone else. " Jay tilted his head. You sighed.

" ... Yes, we are a thing. " You could practically feel gasps of people watching MTT's show. " He's better then any other guy I've ever met. " Vera gave a sweet smile as she nodded. You glanced at Sans who had a happy grin. Chuckling, you planted a head on his shoulder.

" That's so cute! " Vera laughed as she went over to the next piece of paper she had. Jay was still as silent as could be. " How did the barrier break? " You smirked as you answered the question with no hesitation. 

" We used SOUL power. " Hey, it wasn't a lie. You just weren't mentioning Asriel or the other human SOULs. That's something that Asgore should do.

" Ah. But as I know, there are seven SOULs needed. You were all together, only six humans. Who was the seventh? " Wow, this lady did her homework. Sadly, she pretty much pushed you to a corner with that question. Welp. Guess it's time to confirm some rumors.

" Well... Yeah. That's true. Seven SOULs are needed. And we did- still do have seven SOULs. There was Chara, Frisk, Ju, Jay, my sis... and my child. " everyone was silent. Vera seemed darn right speechless. " I'm pregnant. With this punny skeleton's kiddo. " You smiled at Sans who was looking right at Vera. She was slackjawed before she composed herself.

" That is wonderful news. Congratulations! Ah... ahem. What do  _you_ think your parents think about this? " you looked to Jay who shrugged. Okay- your father was easy.

" My dad doesn't mind. He knows Sans. And he trusts me. So he ain't worried. " He nodded, staying silent. Is he still feeling the effects of Vera's burn? Because he's still staring at her. 

" What about your mother? " you immediately clenched your fists at the mention of her. " Her name is Vicky June, no? " you could feel Jay's magic spark up at her name. As did yours. Sans and Mettaton were trying to calm the both of you down as Vera seemed fearless.

" ... It doesn't matter what her opinion is. She doesn't deserve one and she isn't the boss of me. " you stated sternly, trying not to sound mad or angry. But you were pretty sure that you were failing as she held her hands up in peace. Did you really sound that aggressive?

" Hm. Very well. And, Kamiki. What do you think exactly? " She smiled at Jay who huffed at the nickname. " What's wrong? Mad? Heheh. " He glared slightly with a grin as he spoke.

" I'm okay with it. Doesn't matter to me. I'm not her boss and I don't control her life. If she wants to date a skeleton, she can." Vera nodded, writing a few of the things down before looking at you.

" Okay. Tell me about your mother, Castia. Please? " You stared at her before sighing. You nodded. Jay scratched at the back of his head nervously. " It's alright... take your time. It already sounded like you and your mother didn't have the best relationship. " you nodded before speaking.

" I could use a thousand words to describe her. But I know kids watch this so I'll keep it short and PG. She's bad. Real bad. After throwing my dad out, she's abused me until I was old enough to get the hell away. I brought my sis with me too. She never allowed me to go to school and I never got a real meal there. " Vera held a hand infront of her mouth. She sputtered before slowly raising a hand to your shoulder.

" I am so sorry. " you shrugged and smiled softly at her.

" That's only the tip of the iceberg. But I think that's enough for now. " she nodded as you relaxed into the comfort of your chair. You felt your skeleton gently take hold of your hand. You mouthed an 'I love you' as Vera and MTT were finishing this whole interview thing. 

"And that's it, darlings! We'll see you soon enough again! " Mettaton placed his large and long leg on a nearby table. You blinked and rose a brow as he struck a 'fabulous' and dramatic pose. But eh. Nothing real new. That's a normal thing with the glamorous bucket of bolts around.

The lights turned green, indicating that you were no longer live. Sans gave you a sweet skele-kiss. MTT was talking with the camera man as Vera and Jay were talking to one another, throwing quips and insults at eachother. It seemed that Jay was losing. 

" Sans, can we shortcut home? " he nodded, nuzzling you gently. You chuckled as you looked to Jay and yelled. " Hey! Jay! C'mon over! We're leaving! " He blinked before sighing. He spoke for a moment before Vera took his hand and wrote something on it. He smiled at her before moving over to you. 

Sans shortcutted you home.

* * *

Once you were there, Sans waddled over to te couch. He lied down with a huff. You smiled at your lil' skelly before turning to your father who kept staring at his hand. 

" Hey, Jay. Whatcha lookin' at? " he didn't answer. Still smiling fondly. What did Vera say to him so he was like this? Did she insult him so often that he just shut down? " Jay...? " He showed his hand, revealing a telephone number.

" I'm in love. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Let's Get it On plays.*
> 
> AW HELL YEEEEEEEEEEEEH.


	105. Christmas Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I literally can't stop squealing. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!

A few months had passed since that whole interview.

AH, WHO CARES ABOUT THAT??? IT'S CHRISTMAS! Which means- presents, food and a nice time with the family. This was also gonna be the last day that Felix and Florian stay. After that, they're leaving. So here you were, watching as Jay taught you how to make an Angel Cake. The funny thing about him now was that- whenever someone mentions Vera, he'd get all flustered and won't shut up for HOURS. So of course, you weren't mentioning her. 

He still hadn't told her how he feels but they chat for hours on the phone. And when Penny asked him if he'll ask Vera out soon, he flustered up and walked away. Jeez- like a flustered little school girl. 

" Hey, how long does it take for a monster to give birth? " Jay blinked and thought a bit...

" I think monsters give birth a lot faster. But since you're human it may be longer. Shorter then a normal human pregnancy which is nine months but it also won't take three months like for monsters. For all I know, it could come out right now. You don't have a big stomach. So I think it's growing in your SOUL, like with a normal monster. " you sighed. Well, this probably is going to be the first monster and human kid. So that was probably going to be the best info you'd get about this. " Oh, by the way... Vera is comin' to the party. " You blinked, honestly surprised that he gathered up the courage to ask her to come. " Ju asked her. " ... Scratch that.

" And you're nervous? " he huffed with a chuckle.

" I've seen so much. I don't get nervous by that kind of thing. " you looked at his face. He was full on blushing with his glowing yellow eyes. You laughed as you took out a cocoa bottle from the fridge and sipped.

" Your blush says somethin' different. " he blinked and looked at the mirror in the other room. " Just ask her out, dude. " you saw him stare at you with eyes widened as he shook his hands.

" N-no! I mean- I can't do that! Have you seen her looks? She's way too high for me- ... Okay. That pun sucked. " You laughed at the pun. " Hey! Don't laugh at your dad! "

" I'll laugh at whatever the hell I wanna laugh. See that Christmas Tree? Penny and I did that alone. Didn't see you around. So I got every right to laugh! " You smirked as he rolled his eyes. 

" Just like your uncle. "

" Did you call me a sad victim? " 

" Nah, I'm talking about my big bro. He's cool, a smartass and was the one who taught me how to make puns... You're just like him... " You looked at him as he stared at a little badge. You sighed and walked up to him, giving him a hug. " Pfft- I'm not a sad little kid, Sparkles. I-... I'll just do the cake. You go check out some last second presents with Paps. Kay? " You nodded and gave him a pat on the back as you went outside.

Grabbing your phone you gave Papy a ring, telling him your gonna get some presents. Once you ended the call, you started making your way to the Christmas Market nearby. You noticed a few dirty looks you got, but ignored them. Once you got to the market, you were spotted by a tall skeleton who swooped you up in his arms.

" Heh. Heya, Pap. " you waved as he began speaking.

" NYEHEHEH! GREETINGS, CASTIA! HOW ARE YOU TODAY? AND HOW IS MY NIECE??? " Papyrus believes it's gonna be a girl. Heh. 

" She's fine Papy. C'mon, let's go get a few nick nacks. " he nodded as he started walking around, letting you down gently first. " So whatcha gonna get? "

" WELL! I WAS THINKING ABOUT GETTING SOME SNOW GLOBES FOR EVERYONE! " You nodded and spotted a stand with some cotton candy. Joy! You wandered on over to the stand as Papyrus was choosing some snow globes for everyone. The moment the guy at the stand saw you, he glared.

" Sorry, but I don't serve any cotton candy to monsters. "

" I'm no monster. " he pointed at your stomach with a sneer. 

" You've got one. Sorry, but I won't be giving you any cotton candy. " someone cleared your throat behind you. You turned around to see Vera, tapping her foot. She held her phone, her hair was tied in a pony tail, she had leather gloves on, a red bottom less top, some tight pants and high boots. She wore a collar with a red star and her usual hairband with a red star. Seemed like a red star was her usual thing? She also wore a red trench coat.

" Sir? I believe she has every right to get a cotton candy? It's just a lil' thing. And we wouldn't want ya to get infamous in the paper, right? " She grinned as she crossed her arms. The man quickly got you a plastic bucket full of cotton candy. You took it and smiled at Vera. " No need for a thank you, I owed you one. You probably didn't wanna talk about your mom. But you did. " you chuckled and nodded.

" Yeah... she was the worst. " she nodded as you looked at Papyrus who was paying for the snow globes. " So, you comin' later? To the party, I mean? " she nodded as she looked around at the snow. 

" Isn't it a bit cold to be wearin' a dress? "

" Isn't it a bit cold to be wearing a bottomless top? " she snickered and nodded. Hah. She looked at her phone which buzzed and chuckled before texting back. " Lemme guess- is that Jay? "

" Yeah, it is. Such a cutie. " you rolled your eyes with a smirk. " Well anyways. I'm gonna go home and pack some presents. We'll see eachother later. See ya, Pastel. " She went and walked off. Around a corner. You ran after her to correct her.

" Please just call me Castia- " you stopped in your tracks when you noticed she wasn't even there. You felt a buzz in the air too. After standing there for about thirty seconds, you groaned. " Another human with magic? You gotta be kidding me. "

* * *

Sitting at home, you helped Papyrus pack the globes then place the presents under the tree. You still couldn't get your mind off Vera. In a platonic way. Nope, you aren't Jay. Penny seemed to be putting on some last details on the tree as Sans was still asleep. Jay had finished the cake and Ju was distracting the kiddos while they wait for Santa. Once you were done, Penny asked something.

" Sister! When is Santa coming? " 

" Probably a bit later, sis. You go get the others with Papyrus, okay? I'll take a nap. " she nodded and grabbed Papyrus' hand, running out. You took some presents you hid behind the couch 'From: Santa' and placed them under the tree. Once you were done, you went over to your room where Sans was asleep. You them pretty much just- dropped onto him. 

" oof! "

" Wake uuuuuup! " he huffed and pulled you beside him, nuzzling you. " No nuzzles, Sans. We gotta get up! " he groaned and refused to move. " Dude. I got new Ketchup. " he got up and gave you skele-kiss before going on to the kitchen. You stayed there and slowly closed your eyes... Sweet sweet nap...

* * *

You were in a black room. Staring around. You tried to move- only to notice you couldn't. You were tied to a chair. You tugged and squirmed, trying to get off. But it wouldn't work. You saw a shadow creep around. 

What. The. Hell.

* * *

 

Z Z Z goes you in your sleep. Clang Clang Clang goes the trolley. And bang bang bang goes Penny's frying pans to wake you up. Pound pound pound goes your head since it hurts like hell! Why???? You blinked and looked over to her as she crossed her arms.

" Sister! Everyone is already there and you're napping! " you groaned as you got up, sighing. " Now come on! We're gonna eat some cake! " you nodded as she picked you up and brought you to the couch. Your grandparents were there, Jay and Ju, Sans and Papy, Alphys and Undyne, Mettaton and Vera, Toriel and Asgore were there and of course the two kiddos too! You waved them all a lazy hello. You felt extra tired...? 

Jay got you a slice of angel cake, raising a brow at how you were swaying slightly. But he shrugged it off when you took the plate and started eating. You of course tried to listen in the others' chats and stuff... but your headache was just getting worse and worse. 

" So... when are we opening the presents? " Toriel glared at Chara slightly. Apparently they were being a bit rude. Heh. Funny. They don't chara-t all. You ate more cake as Jay pushed a present to you. Hm?

" Consider it as an apology for rippin' your old clothes up. " you chuckled and unwrapped a present, revealing your old jacket, your jeans and your skeleton t-shirt. You blinked and smiled brightly at him. " Heh. Guessin' you like them, Sparkles? Brand new. " you gave him a hug.

" Thanks, dad. " he hugged you back and let you sit back down. MTT got a pink feathered scarf from Papy, Ju got a little white plushie with a green bow from Penny, Jay got a 'friendly' kiss on the cheek from Vera which made him fluster up. Toriel and Asgore got some drawings from Chara and Frisk. As did everyone else except Vera. But the two kids gave her a hug to cheer her up. Hey, atleast she got a snow globe from Papy. MTT got everyone some snazzy clothes. And he slipped some... lingerie to you when Penny, Papy and the kids weren't looking. How the hell did he know your size?

You were just gonna try to ignore that. Sans seemed to notice the present, then wiggled his bony brows. You blushed slightly as you hid it under the couch real quick. You got Chara a large amount of chocolate and Frisk got the bucket of Cotton Candy. Sans tapped your shoulder real quick. You glanced at him only to see him holding the little kitten he got you last timeline. Hunter! He looked a bit younger but still so cuuuuuute! You smiled and gently grabbed the cat, nuzzling him. You just felt so tired...

...

Your sight was fading... You saw a glow come from your chest.

" Castia...? " Sans calling out your name was the last thing you heard before you blacked out.

* * *

The shadow moved nearer towards you. You saw it graze it's fingers at your arm, sending chills down your spine. He took out a tray from the darkness. It had lots of needles on it. Okay, now you were freaking out. Your heart was pounding out of your chest as you were struggling around. He took one of the needles and held your head tight. You felt a sting in your neck.

" It's alright... Just... sleep... "

* * *

This was like... the third time you woke up today, right? Ugh. That suuuuuuuuuucks. You groaned as you blinked your eyes open. You saw Toriel, holding a paw near your SOUL. You checked your HP.

13/16. Your HP was missing...? Huh. You stared at your SOUL closely only to notice something was missing... Jay tapped your shoulder. You looked at him with worry in your eyes before you noticed him pointing towards... Sans.

Holding a purple blanket where you could see a baby sleeping. She had little skeleton hands and was sleeping soundly. Jay smirked and spoke softly.

" You're a mom now, Castia. You got a lil' girl. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S A GIRL! WOO!!


	106. Verdana June

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-  
> SORRY THIS IS LATE.
> 
> BUT NEW YEARS AND SUCH.  
> YOU KNOW????

You stared silently. What could you say? She looked... so cute... beautiful... Your eyes probably sparkled as Penny giggled.

" Sister! You look like you see a mountain of cocoa! " you were still quiet before you made grabby hands towards your little baby. Sans smiled and brought her over to you, placing her carefully in your arms.

" Wow... she's... " you looked at her little phalanges. They were so small. She grabbed your hand and stared at you, now awake with large eyes. Her pupils, both normal left human eye with pupil and right eye-socket pupil were a pure pearly white. She was pale but had flesh on the rest of her body. Just not her hands. You stared at her before she smiled brightly. " She's perfect. " You nuzzled her lovingly as Sans pet you.

" so... what are we callin' her? " you grinned at him. He rose a bony brow as Penny had a proud look on her face.

" You see, my dear, dear Sans! My sister has come prepared! " she looked to you as you started speaking.

" See, I was looking up font names since, seriously? How the hell do people think of names in the last second in films? Last time I had to think of a name at the last second, my cat was stuck with the name Kitty! So, I stayed up looking for font names- okay not really. I read fanfiction- But! I found some names depending on the gender! And for a girl I found... Verdana! " everyone blinked and stared at you, slackjawed. Penny gave you a thumbs up. Then you heard Jay speak up.

" Oh god, is that how I sounded like for Vicky? Geez. I now understand why she wanted me to go. " Literally everyone stared at Jay and glared. Except Vera, Penny and Papyrus. " ... It's a joke! " you nuzzled your little girl.

" Verdana... heh. that's a nice name. " Sans held a finger to Verdana who rose a tiny hand and gripped it. You giggled softly as she held on tight.

" Sister, may I hold her too??? " 

" I WOULD LIKE TO DO THAT ASWELL!! " heh. The two 'Greats' looked so excited as their eyes sparkled. You smirked and told them to be careful before giving them the child. They nuzzled and showered little Verdana with love. She kept poking them. She seemed to be the poking type. Ju stared before making grabby hands. Your sister looked at you for permission to give Verdana around and you nodded. 

Your child was given to Ju. She held onto his nose and smiled at him as he cooed. Then it was given to Frisk and Chara. The two kids seemed to adore her. Then to Asgore and Toriel who she really liked to cuddle. Well, they  _were_ full of fur. She giggled when she was given to Vera who then quickly gave it to Undyne and Alphys.

" HAH! Heya there, little punk! I'm gonna train you! " you snickered. Ah, poor Verdana. Then it was given to Mettaton.

" Oh  _YES~_ I can tell that this one is going to be a star~! She's going to raise the ratings over the roof with her cuteness and beauty~!! " you had to chuckle as Verdana was given to Jay. He smiled.

" Heya there, kiddo! " She stared before she started to cry. " Wha- H-hey! Don't cry! " She continued to cry until Ju plucked her from Jay's arms and held her to himself. She stopped crying and smiled again. Vera pat Jay's shoulder. " She already hates me... " Well... Karma, dude- " I'M SO PROUD. " ... Goddamn it. Ju just facepalmed as Vera laughed loudly. You rolled your eyes as your uncle gave you, your child back.

" She's indeed very beautiful. " you smiled brightly at Asgore who placed a large furry paw on your shoulder. Toriel giggled as Frisk stared at the child with... Their eyes open?! You gently grabbed Frisk and looked at their eyes. They were a bright golden yellow, much like buttercups. 

" Woah! Frisk, your eyes are awesome! " They stared at you for a moment before they're eyes sparkled. Completely happy. You giggled before looking back at Verdana. She made grabby hands towards Sans.

" what's up, kiddo? " He went nearer and she poked into his eye socket. Three long beats of silence were had. " ... ouch? " you laughed as she kept poking his eye socket. " please stop. " 

" Guess she's got an eye for ya, huh? " Penny and Papyrus immediately stopped. " Maybe she just wants to give ya a hand? " You could feel their unholy silent screams of the damned. You laughed before you heard a snap. You looked at Verdana only to see her holding... her hand. In her other hand.

Detached from her arm.

...

" WHAT THE HELL?!?!? " Papyrus and Sans laughed as everyone else was just as shocked and worried as you. Sans carefully took the detached hand and held it to her wrist where it was detached. Once he let go, it seemed normal again. " I swear, skeletons are the weirdest thing ever. "

" says the one with a skeleton in her. " Jay rolled his eyes chuckling. Sans took up Verdana and held her near him as Toriel took out a bag. " what's in there, Tori? " she opened it up... It was full of baby stuff. 

WHY DID SHE CARRY THIS.

" Oh! Just a few things you can use for the time being. It has food for the little girl, toys, stories and drinks! " Ju blinked and rose a hand to speak.

" Uh?? Don't babies normally drink from the breasts? " Jay blinked for a moment before looking over to his parents for a moment. They nodded. He ran on over to the bathroom where you heard barfing noises.

" I HATE EVERYTHING!!!! " You laughed as he continued presumably puking. Toriel chuckled softly.

" However, monsters do not need that. We give them these monster milk here. " you smiled and tested it out when Toriel gave you a bottle of milk. Holding it to Verdana, she started drinking. Yup, she seemed to like this milk. " What a cute little girl. "

As  _if_ you didn't already know!

* * *

Once everyone had left, Penny and Papyrus went to bed. Papy on the couch and Penny in her bed. They each got their bedtime story from Sans as you lied in your bed, waiting for your skelly as you played with Verdana. She had quite the energy as she seemed to love poking people. Especially Sans' eye sockets. But she liked poking and squishing your cheeks too. And she also loved playing with your hair.

" heh. how cute. tibia honest, i thought you'd wait for me before you started playin' with her. " You rolled your eyes as you patted the spot beside you. He got onto the bed, taking off his slippers and jacket. Verdana stuck her little tongue at him. " funny face, sweetie. but can we see a femur? " She pouted before he started chuckling and pet his head.

" She's such a little funny bone. " You kissed the top of her head as she nuzzled herself into your arm. Sans smirked and nuzzled himself to you. " Heh. Pretty humerus... in the past, if you told me I would be together with a skeleton and my own little girl, I woulda called ya a bonehead. "

" and now? " You gave him a gentle kiss.

" Now I wouldn't be able to imagine my life any other way... "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! Little Verdana is there now and is part of the family! Hooray~! So I have the main story, but if you have funny suggestions and situations please do tell!
> 
> I wanna write more jokessssss!!


	107. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still someone missing, right?

You woke up to low chuckling from Sans and little Verdana playing with your hair. She was getting her hands all tangled up in your hair. Welp. You'll have a baby hanging on your back now. Yaaaay! This sight definitely wasn't the bane of your life. You snickered and held your hands out to pick up your daughter and plump her onto your chest.

" Heya there, Sweetie. " she tilted her head and stared at you before poking your nose. You snickered before Sans cleared his voice to get both of your attentions. Verdana looked at him curiously.

" where's dad? " he put his hands over his face. Your little girl looked surprised and looked around for her father until he revealed himself again. " peek-a-boo! " she made a little eep sound. It seemed to take her a while to process he was there before she clung to him. " awww. " you giggled and hugged both of them. 

" You two are real cute together like that. " Sans chuckled and planted a soft kiss on your forehead. Verdana squeaked to get some attention. You both looked at her as she babbled quietly, putting her small hands over her eye and eye socket. " Oh nooo! Where could Verdana be? " she put her hands away again and made a little babble. " There she is! " you nuzzled her lovingly. So cute.

" so, i think we should give her the drink Tori gave us. " Good idea. You nodded and got up, stretching and popping your bones before you picked your little girl up. Walking down, you could hear talking. Wasn't that Chara? And you presume Frisk is there too... those two are almost inseperable. Penny and Papyrus were telling Chara how to cook as Frisk was standing silently in the corner. Sans seemed to waddle his way to the couch. 

" Whatcha doin', Bone-Boy? " he shrugged and closed his eyes.

" just gonna take a nap. " Jeez! He just woke up and he's already taking a nap? Hah! Atleast you and Verdana-

Verdana was fast asleep in your arms. You blinked and rolled your eyes as you gently placed her in Sans' arms. Bah. Two little sleepy heads. But eh, there was a time you were like that too. And that day was...

Yesterday. Duh.

You walked onto Frisk who was silent... they seemed sad and almost... lonely? Yeah, lonely. You placed your hands on their shoulders and looked up at them. These past months, Chara and Frisk have been growing up. They're already taller then you and Sans. Frisk looked at you with their eyes closed. How they always manage to go through the world without bumping into walls is still beyond you.

" Hey, bud... Whassup? " they started signing out their answer.

'I miss Flowey...' you blinked and hugged them. Oh... That's sad. Flowey was like- Frisk's BFF in the last timeline... And even though Chara hangs out around Frisk, he can't just be replaced! You nuzzled them slightly until Chara's phone rang. They picked it up.

" Hm... Oh! Hi mom! ...We're making Spaghetti! ... Aw, already? Fine... See you soon... Love you! " they ended the call. Chara really loved being with their parents again. They walked on over to Frisk. " We gotta go, Frisk. Otherwise we'll get in the trouble. And we can't Frisk that! " The child in your arms facepalmed as you laughed. That. That was a good pun. And you were proud.

The two got up, ready to leave. They waved goodbye before going out the door. Papyrus and Penny decided to continue the spaghetti. Sans and Verdana were still fast asleep... Hm...

Maybe you could make Frisk happy?

* * *

You had your old- er... new? I dunno. They were newly made but they were the design of your old clothes... Yeah. That's it.

You packed the essentials. Flashlight, pot, shovel, water for Flowey because who knows, Cocoa for you, a sans-wich, some rope and a hook. Hopefully this'll work. You checked to see if everyone was still distracted. Sans probably wouldn't want you to be our for Flowey and the two 'Greats' would want to come with. And you doubt Flowey would enjoy their loud company much... he didn't seem like the type. So now you made your way to Mt. Ebott.

You were almost there at the hole you and Frisk fell in before a knife flew at your feet. You were about to scold Jay when you noticed- it wasn't Jay. It was Ju. He waved and you waved back. Oooooh. Awkward.

" Where are you off to? " you pointed at the hole. " And... why? " he cocked his head to the side, raising a brow.

" For Flowey the Flower. He's still in there and I'm gonna get him out. " Ju stared before shrugging.

" Alright. I'll help you! " 

" Help me, why? I got some rope and I can tie it to a rock- " you then realised there was no rock here. " Oh... "

" Yeaaaah... How about I tie to rope on you, let you down as I hold the otherside? "

" What if he's in a different side of the underground? " Ju shook his head.

" Jay said that he'll be right down that hole. When I asked how he knew, he said something about 'Forcing the Author to tell him'. He may be crazy, but he's got a knack for these sorta stuff. " you slowly nodded. He tied the rope to you and started to slowly let you down. " When you wanna get up again, tug on the rope! " you thanked him as you got to the ground. And yes, there he was. The golden little flower, staring at the ground.

" Flowey...? " He snapped his head, looking at you. " Heya, bud... s'okay. It's me, Castia. I'm gonna get you out. " He had a slight sneer.

" Why would I ever wanna go with all you idiots and live with all of you again?! " you smirked and gave him a little water. " I'm not like an actual flower, idiot. I don't need water. " you shrugged smirking.

" What about Chara and Frisk? Frisk really misses you... and I bet Chara does too. Don't you wanna be with your two besties? " he stared at you in thought for a moment before slowly nodding. You carefully pet him before grabbing the pot and shovel, starting to dig him out. Once in a while you'd take a sip to drink from your cocoa bottle aswell.

You don't know why, but you had this eerie feeling of being watched... You tried to ignore it like how you ignore Mettaton on one of his big rants. But as it is with Mettaton... it's impossible to ignore. Once he was dug out, you placed him in the pot, filling it with more earth before you got up and took a bite of your sandwich. You held it to him and he peered a moment before starting to eat the rest up. Once everything was all set and ready, you tugged at the rope. Ju pulled you up. Or atleast, tried to. You barely got off the ground. You sighed and waited a few minutes. Then, you were being tugged up quickly. Once you got up, you saw Vera and Jay. Vera being the one who pulled you up. 

THANK GOD. Flowey blinked at Vera.

" Who are you? "

" The name's Vera. Vera Gurin. What about you? " she smiled as Jay pat your head. He smirked and didn't seem mad at all. Well, the good thing about him as a dad... he isn't over protective. 

" My name is Flowey. Flowey the Flower. " you all walked down Mt. Ebott. Vera infront, Jay behind her, you and Ju behind them. Ju was talking about times from his life and Jay was adding terrible and mean comments to these times. You rolled your eyes until you saw Jay trip. " Oh joy. " you snickered at Flowey's comment until you saw Jay land on Vera. Both started to roll down a bit before coming to a halt. Both you and Ju carefully but quickly went down to see how the two were.

Vera seemed fine as she groaned slightly. Jay just stayed still. His face right on Vera's chest. What could be going on in his head right now?

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!**

* * *

Eh. Who knows. Ju got Jay out as Vera stood up. She didn't seem to notice Jay's blush as she spoke.

" Wow. We should be careful. But hey, we're almost outta here. Let's go! " you all continued. Jay was beside you blushing like crazy. He might burn a fuse. Heheh. Once you were at home, you saw Penny and Papyrus working on MORE SPAGHETTI. Sans was still asleep. Right where you left him. Heh. Verdana stared at you with big eyes before looking at Flowey.

" ... Why the hell is a baby here? She looks like a human but has an eye socket- OH MY GOD, DON'T TELL ME THAT'S YOUR...?!?!? " you nodded, then heard Sans speak up.

" she's a cutie, right? " Sans gave Flowey the dead empty eye socket stare. Daring him to say something bad about Verdana.

" ... Yeah. Whatever. " he rolled his eyes. Vera and Ju left because they needed to get home before they starve to death. Jay left because... well. He's had enough for today. You looked at Sans.

" So... You aren't mad? "

" nah, you just wanna make the kids happy. " you nodded and grinned.

"Can you give us a shortcut to Frisk and Chara's room? " Sans gave you a wink as he stood up, holding Verdana with upmost care.

" sure, Sweetheart. " you snickered as the worled around you shifted... then you were in a red room. It had drawings on the wall, two beds, a lamp, closet and window. It was a clean and pretty room. Chara wasn't in it, but Frisk was. The moment they spotted Flowey in your arms they zoomed right on over, grabbing his pot and hugging him. " heh. cute. " they started signing 'Thank you!' Over and over. 

" Hey, it's no problem Frisk! Flowey is a friend too and part of the family... he shouldn't be left out. " Flowey stared at you before mumbling a thanks. You gave the two a hug. Frisk started to show Flowey all the drawings they made as Sans gave you a shortcut back home. 

" so... " Papyrus and Penny sat at the table with four plates of spaghetti. " ... spaghetti? " you nodded.

" Spaghetti. "

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! Flowey is back! Isn't this fantastic?? Welp! I also got this chapter out on time! Yaaaaaay!


	108. Substitute Teacher?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah- Uh. Bad idea Toriel. Do NOT get Castia as a substitute teacher! Poor kids won't learn a thing.

What you expected of this day, was a fluff kind of happy family time. Not a visit from Toriel. But eh, goatmom is still great! What's the worst that could happen-

" Castia, I must ask you a favor... " Uh oh. You know what that means. If anyone asks you for a favor, it's always something negative. " I wanted to ask if you could act as a sort of substitute teacher for my class. " Tori was a great teacher. Seriously, awesome! But you? You never even went to school! What the heeeeeeeck??? You blinked and stared at her, about to speak. But she continued. " Chara is sick. Apparently they ate spaghetti sauce. Papyrus' spaghetti sauce. So I was going to bring them to the doctors. Please, help! " Ooooooooh... yeah. Poor Chara. Toriel was staring at you with puppy eyes as you sighed. You gently gave Verdana over to Sans, who still was surprised that  _you_ of all people were asked. You were surprised too.

" Uhh... Okay... okay, I can do this. For you, Tori. " she smiled and gave you a warm embrace. You hugged her back and chuckled softly. Toriel gave you the information like where the class was. But she failed in telling you what the student's last subject was and instead, told you to ask the students about it. You nodded before giving Sans and Verdana a kiss, using a replacement clone to get to the school.

* * *

Once there, you walked over to the class you were told to go to. 8b. Opening the door and entering.

And oh lord.

Why didn't you notice from the number alone?

8th Graders. Every single one of them, taller then you. You could already feel the judgemental looks as you wandered infront of the teacher's desk, looking at every student. By the way they looked or sat, you could sort of tell who were loud, quiet, annoying or sweet. Each had their name written on a book, holding it so that you could read all the names. You smirked and took a deep breathe.

" My name is Castia June and I'll be taking Toriel- er... Mrs. Dreemur's place today. Don't you dare call me Mrs. June or I  _WILL_ give you an F. Just call me Castia. " you saw a few brows risen and a few kids just nodding. " Cool. So, she told me that you guys will tell me the subject you had last time. What was it? " a girl raised a hand. You read her name... Clover. Huh. Like a lucky four leafed clover? Who knows. " Yes, Clover? "

" Our last subject with Mrs. Dreemur was math. Division. " you were silent for three seconds. Math. It had to be goddamn math. You sighed. Okay, you can give this a shot. Don't worry. You can still do this. Totally. Taking a piece of chalk, you looked at the blackboard... you wanted to write some random numbers... but the blackboard was way too high. You heard a chair moving. Clover was pushing a chair for you to stand on.

Ugh. This was... really sad.

You stood on the chair as you wrote the random numbers. Clover already went off to her own seat. You then showed what you wrote. Hopefully it can be done and isn't an impossible thing. Thinga-ma-ding... Math is whack.

72÷8=_

You immediately saw many hands go up. You picked a girl who seemed to have JUST NOW, looked up from her drawing. Her name read... Hisuke. What weird people in the class. WITH COOL NAMES TOO- WHAT THE HEEEEEECK?????? You picked her out so she spoke her answer.

" The answer is nine! " you smiled. But... uh... kinda just... stood there. A boy waited a few seconds before speaking out loud.

" Is it right? " you stared at his name tag. Jason. BLAME JASON- you shrugged.

" I have no idea! " you heard a few gawkes, laughter and even hands smacking against faces. So called- Facepalms. You were pretty sure Clover was snickering. Jason was silently judging you, you're sure. While some guy called... Nik, just facepalmed a moment. And Hisuke? Well- she gave you that look that just meant:

'I feel your pain, bruh.'

However you really caught everyone's attention when you smashed the piece of the blasted chalk on the ground.

" Math is stupid and too hard! We're doing something else! " you stomped right over to Clover. " What does the chicken give us?! " she blinked before replying meekly.

" Eggs...?? " you nodded.

" That's right. You're getting an A for today. " you grabbed a random star sticker and put it on her forehead. People were giving you weird looks but SCREW IT. Math just SUCKS. You walked on over to Nik. " What does the pig give us? "

" Bacon...? " you nodded and smacked a star sticker o nto his back, walking over to Jason. He didn't really care much and gave you an irritated look.

" What does the cow give us? "

" Homework. " ... Jeez- he makes you imagine a young Jay. Who was probably an asshole. You facepalmed- BECAUSE THIS BOY WAS BEING A PAIN IN YOUR ASS SINCE YOU'VE GOT NO PATIENCE TODAY.

" No, kid. The GOAT gives us homework. The cow gave false smartass comments that nobody gives a damn about! Oh wait-! " you pointed at him. " You and my words have a connection! " All the kids started screaming. You'll admit- that was mean. But hey, you aren't a real teacher and aren't gonna take crap like that.

One of the kids even used an airhorn. And now you've decided that you don't like airhorns. They're almost as loud as Penny's frying pans. ALMOST. 

" Now! Who wants to play a bit of music first? We got a few minutes and I'm bored! " you heard a choir of 'I's and nodded. Maybe this day ain't bad at all. You looked over at Hisuke's drawing as Clover was choosing a song to play. Two girls with a heart. Heh. Cute. " Are those you're characters? "

" Nah. This is me and my girlfriend! We're gay as fuck! " ... And I'm sure your mother is proud, Hisuke. " Nope. She doesn't know! Otherwise she'd kill me! " Oh, you spoke out loud again! 

* * *

" So, my children. " Toriel placed her books onto her desk with a kind and gentle smile. " How was the replacement teacher? What did you learn? " She looked around the room. For once, Jason wasn't making any comments. Hisuke rose a hand.

" It was awesome! Can we see her again? She understands my problems. " By having the same ones, of course. But Toriel didn't know that. Instead she laughed and picked the next one raising their hand. Clover.

" We learned that math is hard! " Toriel blinked before her eyes brightened up. You must have given them hard tasks! And they actually worked with you?? When she did that, they whined and whined!

" Oh? Excellent! Perhaps she should replace me often! " The class cheered in agreement. Just not Jason. Huh. Wonder why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyyy- another chapter finished! I had this planned a long time ago, actually. But only now, put it in!
> 
> It featured-
> 
> Clover= @TheLazyImpact  
> Hisuke= @ungekatzt  
> Nik= @Kibou_Michi
> 
> Also-  
> JUST OUTTA CURIOSITY-  
> Underswap or Underfell?


	109. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Just quick thing here. I'm gonna be writing a new fanfic. This fanfiction will still update like normal! It is not ending. Every week, a new chapter. But yanno. I've been dealing with lots of crap lately and still am. 

So I've decided that on the side lines here- I will be writing a different fanfic about... well- me. And the shit I've been going through and AM going through. 

Info:

It's about me- But it will be written in my perspective. Mostly because I dunno what kind of thoughts the old judgemental farts have about me. Probably nothing good. I don't know why. But yeah. There will be some information about me- who I am and what I do. Also it will sometimes mention Castia and this fanfic because well-

It's my OC and my fanfic. These stuff are kinda part of my life now.

I just wanted to inform you guys about it. It will be called: Trapped.

Anyways! That was kinda sad, huh? I lead a sad life... so have this AWESOME drawing made by the wonderful @ungekatzt! She's an awesome artist and you should check it out!

[Castia June!](https://mobile.twitter.com/ungekatzt/status/821368431370993665) 


	110. Sick Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter of Trapped is out too, guys!  
> #ShamelessPlugInOfNewFanfic

" Don't worry. It'll be over soon... " you felt a sharp pain in your chest and tried to scream. But no sound came from your mouth as the dark clouded your sight.

Your breathing...

Stopped...

* * *

You woke up with a start, accidentaly slamming your head against Sans' skull who was nuzzling you. You both gripped your heads and groaned in pain. Verdana clapped as if she just saw a comedy show unravel beautifully.

" Oh my goddddd- that hurt like hell! " Sans sighed.

" thankfully i've got such a bonehead. " you blinked for a moment.

" Pfft- haha! Owwww... " placing a finger on his grin, you shushed him from making any more puns. " No jokes... no talk... headache... " Sans blinked.

" ya got a fever or somethin'...? "

" Or something, yes. " sighing you kept your eyes shut tight. Sans ran his boney phallanges through your hair.

" you're... lookin' a little pale there... " he held a hand onto your forehead. " jeez, Cas! you're burning up! " You groaned and tried to get up. But your body just wouldn't listen to you. So instead you stayed still in bed.

" Don't tell Penny please... " he chuckled.

" i know what she puts into that mystery soup. won't tell her or bro. " yeah. Her soup was terrible. Carrots, Toothpaste, Bleach, Soap, Perfume, Meatballs, Flour and so on. There are like- thirty two more ingredients you could count up in your mind. " tell me what ya got. " 

" Hungry, headache, a bit of a stomach ache and Lazinitis. " Sans pat your head as he picked Verdana up.

" we all got that last one. okay, i'll get ya some pills, water and i'll make you soup. how does that sound? sans-ational? " you gave him a thumbs up. " heh. nice. you fill me with... determination. " he gave you a wink before leaving. Haha. Determination. Heh.

You looked around. That dream has been happening a lot, hasn't it. And from what you know from TV-Shows, Movies and Comics... repeating nightmares normally MEAN something. Maybe a future? Who knows.

You sat there in silence as you heard the tick tock tick tock of the clock. This feels like foreverrrrrrrr... Looking around, you saw a pencil and paper. Just... draw whatever is on your mind.

* * *

After what felt like, forever... Sans entered the room again with a tray, soup and a glass of water. Wow, this felt like a breakfast in bed hotel thing. You... kinda felt spoiled. Heheh.

" Thanks, Verte-bae. " you took a pill and bottle of water. Once taking in the pill in your mouth, you quickly took a large sip of water. You actually hated the feeling of taking pills. It always felt like it was stuck in your throat. Once that was done you took a spoon and sipped from the soup.

IT WAS BURNING HOT.

" pfft- careful. s'hot. " you shot a pout at him before smirking and winking.

" The only hot one here, is you. " He blushed slightly and shook his head. Laughing. 

" good joke. "

" Good joke. I'll show you good! Know what a sex joke is? " he blinked. " Don't answer that- I'll show ya! " cracking your knuckles, you spoke the first joke.

 " Alright. What's 72? " he was quiet before he seemed just about ready to speak. But you interrupted him. " 69, but with three people watching! " Sans facepalmed and busted out with laughter. Oh yeah, you liked how he laughed. And you got a thousand more...

" Sex is like math! Add the bed, subtract the clothes, divide the legs... and pray to god, you don't multiply! " Ironically enough, sex is still easier then math. Sans was wheezing by now and you pat his skull. " Calm down, sweetie. S'just a joke. " he was shaking his head and still laughed. Ah. This was so much fun!

* * *

Jay sat in Sina's little computer room, looking at all her notes. Scribbles of machines, letters and other plans. Even a plan of how her house should be built here. And every little detail of it followed this plan. From- how should it look like to where every note should be placed. And... even an underground lab? Whaaaaat? He held the plan up to her. Sina glanced at it for a moment before shrugging and continuing to read her book.

" ... Sina. " she looked at him with a blank stare. Honestly, he knew she liked him because she actually TURNED TO LOOK AT HIM. And no- not like like him. They're just buds is all. " It says right here. That you plan to build a laboratory under your house?? " 

" Planned. I already did that. " he rolled his eyes and chuckled. " Hey. Dude. C'mere for a moment. " He walked on over to her as she placed a stool for him to sit on beside her. Grabbing his hand, she placed it on her head. " Pet. " He smirked and started to pet her. He could have sworn he heard slight purring... but eh. " So... you've got a grandkid now... huh? " Jay nodded. " ... Why did you leave again? " the male sighed and shook his head.

" Can we not bring this up? Flashbacks suck... " she peered at him for a moment.

" Please tell me. " Okay- so... When Sina says PLEASE? That's how you know how desperate she is, to get the information. Jay groaned as she tried the kitty eyes.

" OKAY OKAY! JEEZ! STOP WITH THE DAMN KITTY EYES! You know I can't resist them... " She smirked and crossed her arms after placing the book away, now waiting for the information she asked for. " ... It all started... a long ass time ago... "

" Fuck. Should I get the popcorn? "

" Yes. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we saw a bit more of Jay's backstory. Coming on the next chapter-  
> FLASHBACKS.
> 
> Who doesn't like flashbacks? Except that weird kid in the corner of my class who just likes yelling in class and doesn't like anything else but that. Oh- and Jay.


	111. Back to the Future- I mean... Past!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks, Time skips and Undertales! Pfft- heheh. 
> 
> ALSO- CHECK THIS CASTIA SPEEDPAINT OUT! OH MY GOSHHHH-
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=sW9JERIOYTY

Jay woke up to someone wildly shaking him. He groaned as he heard the familiar voice of his brother.

" Dude! Get up already, will ya?? You gotta pick Ju up from school! " he waved his arm around. " Get up already... " He stayed still. That is, until he was picked up.

" OH MY GOD. NO. LEMME GO. " his brother ignored him as he threw him into the closet with all his clothes, closing the door and locking it. " LEMME OUT!! "

" Get dressed and I _might_. " Jay huffed and rolled his eyes before putting on his clothes. Once he was done, he knocked on the door. " Are you dressed? " 

" Yeah yeah. " The closet door opened and he was picked up once again. " WHY. "

" I know you. You'll just lie back down! You need to pick Ju up. " Jay shook his head at his brother before hugging him. " Hm? Whassup, little Asshat? "

" Shut up, Asswhipe. "

" It's Kai to you, bro. " the elder brother of the two pat the shorter's head while he chuckled.

* * *

Jay sighed and moved on his way to Ju's school. The kid was still eight. Or nine. Jay didn't really ever try to remember. Once he got to the school, he saw his younger brother being pushed around by a few kids. His long black tail was between his legs, indicating fear and his small little bat-like wings were shaking just as much as he was. These kids were way younger then Jay, but still only an inch shorter. He squinted his eyes as he listened to what they were saying.

" You and your family are just as freaky as monsters! Wanna swing a punch? Oh yeah- I forgot. You're too pussy to do it! " They tugged at his sweater and pulled him up.

" P-please stop! " Ju was shaking. The bully who held him, raised his arm to swing a punch. Before it hit the younger's face, it was stopped by a hand. Jay's.

" Hey... Jackass. " his small feathery wings fluffed up to seem only slightly larger as his eyes glowed a bright yellow. " Why don't you run along to your mommy now, before I stab your face? " the boy stared as Jay's aura seemed to darken slightly. He pulled his hands away, letting Ju go as he and his buddies made a run for it.

" ... Jay...? " he turned to his younger brother. His eyes have returned to their blue color. " Wowzers! Thank you- " Ju was punched on the top of his head. " OW! WHY?! "

" Jeez! You gotta learn how to defend yourself! Get dad to teach you a few things! You're so damn helpless! " He rolled his eyes as his brother teared up. " ... Ugh. C'mon, kid. Let's just get home already before anyone worries about me. They uh. Probably wouldn't worry about an idiot. "

" I'm not an idiot! "

" Ohreally,idiotsayswhat? "

" What? " Jay snorted and had a wide grin.

" Exactly. "

* * *

Once they were home, Ju ran straight over to Felix. Who was wearing a frilly pink apron.

" Moooooom! Jay said mean stuff againnnnn! " Jay, of course, simply rolled his eyes as their 'mother' cooed Ju and brought him over to the kitchen to help cook. Kai was right behind him and swooped him up, placing Jay on his shoulders.

" You're gonna try carrying me the whole day, won't you? " he sighed and played at Kai's silver hair. The light blue eyes of his elder brother looked up at him with a big shit-eating grin.

" That's a great idea~! " he laughed and wandered over to the living room. " So... I got a question... " Jay looked at him with a brow raised. " Why are you so mean to Ju? "

" You know damn well why I'm so mean! " he huffed as his brother gave him a fake pout.

" Pleeeaaase? Refresh my memory, will ya? " Kai was met with silence from the brother on his shoulders. " C'mon! Pretty please? With a cherry on top? Or, in this case... A Jay on top? " he snickered.

" If I'm nice to the little twerp, then he'll think he's really good. When in reality, he's just a dumbass. The day he doesn't even give a fuck about what I say anymore and is immune to my whitty comments and insults, is the day I'll stop. But that day isn't today. And at this rate, that day will probably never occur. " Kai blinked before snickering.

" I guess that's true. But isn't dad doing a great enough job at the insults thing? And I'm always comin' up with whitty comments! " Jay shrugged. " Ah well. Guess you just learned from the best. Mom never allowed dad to make an insult about you, because of your height. Duh. "

" Hey! My height is perfectly normal, you smartass! " 

" My ass is fabulous, you tiny little asshat. Heheh. " Jay pouted and crossed his arms. " Pfft- wow. You're lucky you're so adorable when pouting, or I woulda just smacked your head! " The door rang and the two brothers looked towards it. They heard their father call.

" I'll get it. "

That would prove to be a mistake...

* * *

Days after the war... when the barrier was created... Kai was still stuck in the hospital. Ju was at LV 8... fitting, considering he _is_ in fact, eight years old. Jay asked. While Jay? Well... he was having a hard time even trying to FEEL any kind of sadness... Now the whole family was at the eldest son's bed. Felix was weeping while Florian held him close. Sina was even there too! Just quiet as she stood behind Jay. Ju was talking to Kai as if nothing was wrong. Telling him about school and such... telling him how he could now use magic! 

" That's nice... lil' bro... " he pat Ju's head before turning to Jay, who was simply silent for once. " You're being awfully quiet, JJ. But eh. Guess that's the new Jay Jay style. Heheh. " the younger didn't answer. " ... Hey... mom? Dad? Sina? Can you guys wait outside with Ju? Just... need to talk to my bro a bit... " The two males hesitated before Sina just picked Ju up and walked outside. The two followed, shutting the door... Kai looked at Jay who's face was emotionless. " So... You... You know, what's gonna happen... right? " He slowly nodded.

" Of course. " he didn't even SOUND sad... he wanted to feel sad. He KNEW he should feel sad... but he just didn't. It ate at the back of his mind.

" I know... how bad this must feel... you  _did_ hit LV 20... Remember my toy box...? That I told you not to touch? " The younger nodded once again. " There's a... well... let's call it a recipe... alright? Make it... and use it later. After... this. Kay? " 

...

" Okay... " Kai held his arms open for a hug. To which, Jay complied. " ... I love you... "

" Heh. Love ya too, Jay... " Jay relaxed into the hug... Listening to the beeps of the room... before... he heard a long beep. He looked at Kai who was motionless. 

" ... Kai? " He shook the elder brother who didn't move. " ... Kai, this isn't funny... wake up. " Still, he didn't move. " KAI!! " Jay stared at the elder's body. His eyes glowing a bright yellow. The family rushed back in the moment the brother yelled. 

Jay remembered the doctors and nurses pouring into the room as he held onto his brother. All the tears that were shed. Ju kept yelling at Kai to wake up... but he didn't... Felix... Florian... Ju... heck, even Sina shed a tear! Everyone cried... but Jay.

He just stared at Kai's dead body... before letting out a small chuckle... he chuckled and laughed. Now he felt pain pierce through his LV. Now he just wanted the pain to numb...

But it would not. He laughed and laughed until he just left the room. His younger brother stared at him as he did." J-just... laugh... laugh it away... get it to go away... "

It did not.

* * *

Many many years later, he had left his family. His LV showed as 1. And due to the potions effects, his eyes glowed orange and blue when he used magic. He sighed as he nuzzled the person who... who was caring... her dark dark navy blue eyes stared at him.

" It must have been hard to leave, Jay... but it's alright! I'm here! And we're gonna have a little girl, soon! " he nodded and smiled, nuzzling her as she played with his one out of place hair.

" Uh huh... it's a girl, right? " she nodded. " ... You didn't think of a name, did you? " this time, she shook her head. " Alright... let's name her... Castia? "

" Pfft- sounds like quite the random name. " he shrugged and smirked. " Alright... she'll have two names! I'm calling her Pastel! " he bursted out in laughter. " Hey! What's so funny?? "

" Nothin', nothin'. The name's just cute and all. " he smirked before he was tugged by the collar of his shirt to face Vicky. She had an innocent smile, but her eyes seemed to plan something mischievous. " Ah...? "

" I'll show ya cute, sweetie... " he blushed up before he was smacked in the face with a pillow. " You! When I'm teasing you! Haha! " he pouted. " And when you pout! Dawww! "

" Are ya a witch? Cause it feels like you've bewitched me. Heheh. " She grinned before he took something out. " Anyways. I wanted to give ya something... Close your eyes, okay? " she blinked but complied. Taking out the necklace from his pocket, he put it around her neck. Letting the gem attached to it, hand over her chest. " Aaaaand open sesame! " she giggled and opened her eyes. She gasped when she saw the gem.

" A sapphire. It's a pretty neat thing. Almost beats your good looks... almost. " He smiled as she squealed. Ah... what could go wrong... Not like she even knew about his magic. And that won't ever happen...

Right?

* * *

Jay stared at Sina who was taking a while to process all of this. She knew he was in love with a girl his family didn't like... she knew that he left them and this girl... Vicky... she had something to do with it... but... That the lady was PREGNANT? That, Sina didn't know.

" So... heard enough...? " Sina's cat ears perked up as she looked at Jay who seemed so...non-chalant. 

" How did you even meet Vicky? " he blinked before snickering.

" Aunt Sina... that story is for another day. Seriously, this flashback should be enough for you and everyone else reading for now! " Sina rolled her eyes at his 'fourth wall breaking' crap again. He stood up and cracked his knuckles before waving and going off to the door.

" Where are  _you_ going off to? "

" Torment Ju, visit Castia, go to an interview and MAYBE score a date with Vera. Have you met the girl? Damn. " he left the room as Sina sighed. She had a slight smirk.

" The little angel who just doesn't wanna show his sweet side... heheh. " she turned to her papers and went back to work.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp! Here's that flashback chapter! Next up-  
> SANS, CASTIA AND VERDANA!


	112. A Trip to the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of COURSE this is serious! Haha!  
> What do you take me for? An angel? Ah, you silly little readers~!

" Cas. no. " Sans crossed his arms as you nuzzled Verdana and stood infront of the door outside. He didn't exactly want you to go outside with your little daughter around. 

" Why not? "

" s'dangerous to go out. especially with Verdana with you. " Is he talking about the fact, that Verdana is half human and half monster? And humans may be disgusted? Well-

" Verdana should be able to go outside. If you're so worried, why don't you come with? " he was silent... before sighing and nodding. You smirked and took his hand, walking out the door. The sun was shining... birds were chirping... It was a beautiful day, actually! You smiled and started walking towards the park.

A few people stared at you as you looked around the park. Verdana stared at some lavenders with a large eye and eye-socket. You chuckled as she made grabby hands towards it. You walked over to the plant where she ran her phallanges gently. She didn't want to pull it out. The little girl just wanted to touch the plant.

" Miss? " you turned your head to a little young little boy who... actually lived right across the street. A neighbour! He pointed at Verdana. " Is she hurt? She has no skin on her hands. And no eye. " you snickered as you sat Verdana on the ground. She lied down and was rolling awkwardly on the ground. The boy yelped when she skeletal hand met his foot. Sans looked so protective and as if he was about to grab Verdana... but you stopped him.

" Calm down, kiddo... " He stared at Verdana. " She's just curious... She was actually born like that. Ya see... she's half human and half skeleton monster. " he stared at her, then Sans... then you. You smiled at him as he went onto his knees, holding your little girls' hands. " ... Do you wanna hold her? " He gasped and looked at you with a bright smile.

" May I??? " you nodded and told him to be careful as he held her in his arms. Verdana stared at him before poking his cheeks. He laughed as she squealed. You looked around and saw a woman. Watching. Once she noticed you looking at her, you were given a disgusted look. 

Bah. Haters gonna hate. But you gotta just shake it off. Hah! Taylor Swift was right. Now you just need some wisdom words from Michael Jackson. Then again- the only music you've heard from him was Thriller, Smooth Criminal and Black and White. The boy blinked before carrying her over to the sandbox. Sans, of course, followed.

" Hey, don't forget to make pictures. Alright, Bone-Boy? " He gave you a smile and thumbs up as he walked on over to them. You let out a sigh and smiled softly. Someone a head or two taller then you, came up beside you. But you weren't concentrating on her. You were watching your daughter and Skele-Husband. 

Hah... you wouldn't have ever thought you of all people... would get a punny sans-ome husband... and a cute little precious. You were calm and simply happy!

Until... 

" Wow. You really  _are_ a freak. " panic and fear shot through your body as you whipped your head towards the woman's direction. Your... mom...? The moment her black looking eyes looked back at you, you hung your head down. Why...? Because it was 'Showing Respect'. If you didn't show respect, you'd be punished.

But why did you still do this? Had she really broken you that far...?

" You're my biggest regret, you know. I should've killed a witch like you, years ago. You're more dangerous then these blasted monsters... " she swiftly grabbed you by your collar, holding you up by the tip of your toes. You felt your magic spark up as you saw the light's reflection in her cold eyes. Your eyes were glowing a pastel pink. " Because you look like a human. But you're not, you degenerated freak. You're only alive because of a mistake a committed... " 

How is nobody seeing this? You can understand Sans not seeing it... but others? Before you could look around, you were thrown like a ragdoll onto the ground. But you didn't yelp or... anything. You were just silent. Once you looked up to see her, she was gone. Already on her way out to the entrance. 

After she was gone, you felt yourself shaking... shaking as tears ran down your face. You looked around only to notice every parent had seen what had happened... but chose to ignore it.

" It's what that monster fucker deserved. "

" She shouldn't even exist. Crazy necrophilliac. "

" Her eyes are glowing... is she a witch? "

" Who knows. But what  _I_ know is that she's a freaky mistake. " 

You shook harder and shakingly got up, trying to ignore all the looks you were given. You looked towards Sans and the kid. They were chatting and Sans held Verdana. They were probably saying their goodbyes. Your little girl looked at you with wide eyes. You wiped your tears away before Sans started approaching. Pulling a smile and forcing your magic to calm down and take a hike, you faced him and your little girl

" So! How was it? " Sans chuckled and hugged you with one arm.

" it was great! he really wants to play with Verdana another time. " you nodded as Sans started to lead you towards the exit. " but man. i'm bone-tired right now. "

" Lazybones. Heheheh. " he gave you a sweet kiss on your cheek, making you giggle. Verdana made grabby hands towards you, so you carefully took her into your arms. As if shamelessly ripping off something from an ice skating anime, she moved your hair slightly to the side. Checking if you were crying. 

But you weren't. Atleast, not on the outside. On the inside, you were screaming. Yelling. Crying. But you wouldn't let that show as she hugged you. 

" heh. what a cute lil' thing. almost as cute as you. " you rolled your eyes and nudged him.

" Oh, shush! " you both shared laughter, but yours died out when you almost... heard a whisper from Vicky...

I'm going to correct my mistake.

Sans hadn't noticed when when your eyes started glowing Pastel Pink again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this was a feel good chapter, huh? Wonder what'll happen next? Tune in next week for the next chapterrrr!
> 
> And I hope you enjoyed this one, folks.


	113. Sliding off to Bad Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huh... Are the comments bugged...? A friend of mine says she saw comments but I don't...
> 
> Is she messing with me or naw????
> 
> Also- please check the End Notes after this!!

You let out a sigh as you went back into your home. That adventure to the park was real good for you, physically. Your fever was actually gone now. No sign of it... Guess fresh air  _is_ great, huh? But mentally? You were probably lucky you were still sane! You sat down onto the couch, hearing the two 'Greats' cook spaghetti, presumably.

Sans brought a sleeping Verdana to the bed and tucked her in there before sitting beside you on the couch. He let his skull tilt down a bit before his whole body did, making him lie down on the couch with his skull on your lap. You forced a smile and ran your hands along his cranium, smirking slightly when you heard him purr.

" Ya know... You're in the radius of cute... heh. " he blinked before getting up abruptly and staring at you seriously. " ... Ah...? Sorry? " he sat beside you and sighed.

" what's wrong? that pun was weak, so you aren't at your a-game. " ... Was the pun that bad...? " Castia! " Oh- talking out loud again. Oops. You sighed. " is it... because i'm a monster? and you heard people...? " you took a hold of his shoulders, glaring.

" Sans! We are long past that point! I love you for who you are and WHAT you are. It would take a femur then just some stupid insults! You'd need to kill an entire civilization! And tibia honest? I'd probably still love you, even after that! " he stared before hugging you tight. You hugged back and nuzzled him. " So... Just stop it with the monster thing. It's not that and it'll NEVER be that. "

" then what is it...? "

" Just-! ... a few nightmares... I'm real tired, ya know? " he nodded, looking like he wanted to say something... but you stopped him. " Before you ask... No... I don't wanna talk about it. I wanna sleep but whenever I do, I get the same nightmare... then wake up and can't fall back asleep. " he huffed and tugged you, so your head was on his lap, staring at him in the eye-sockets.

" sleep. i'll be here, waiting. if you get a nightmare, i'll calm you down. " you blinked before he pressed his teeth against your forehead, resembling a kiss. " i promise. " You blushed softly and smiled at him, nodding before closing your eyes... You could hear Sans grab the remote and put the TV on.

* * *

Jay sat on a chair, beside the large goat king as they stared at a man parellel to them. His SOUL was orange, that he knew as the male glared at Asgore. Vera shifted awkwardly beside Jay. Mettaton sat on a chair in the middle. There was a single empty chair left... they were waiting for the last guest to come before they start the interview with the Anti-Monster-Group. Or the AMG... Jay hadn't looked up on who the leader was... but he could probably roast them and put them under pressure. That way, he could-

The click of the door could be heard as the leader opened it and entered. Jay hadn't bothered to look at them as he spoke.

" Gosh, you're awfully late. Goat things to do that were more important then showing up to an interview? " he held his hands behing the back of his head with a cocky smirk... It was quickly wiped off his face as the leader spoke.

" Sorry... I had to take a detour to the park... it was simply wonderful, Jay. " He flinched and looked at her... Vicky... She's the leader??? " But you would know about coming late to important things, no? " he stared at her, feeling how stressed he was already... just hearing her voice and now seeing her in person. He quickly huffed and crossed his arms to hide his stress and such... but she saw right through it as the interview started and the live camera rolled.

 " Hello everyone, my name is Vera Gurin and I'll be interviewing our guests. The first one is this wonderful lady over here. The leader of the Anti-Monster-Group. Tell me, what's your name? " Vicky gave a kind smile, twirling the necklace around her neck. The sapphire attached was still there...

" My name is Vicky June. Pleased to meet you. " Vera stared before composing herself. She now understood why Jay looked so darn stressed. PROBABLY THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO HADN'T NOTICED WERE THE MALE AND METTATON. Asgore placed a paw on his shoulder.

" Well... we uhm... Heard quite the short story from your daughter about you... what do you say about that? " she sighed and shook her head as if children had just done something naughty.

" Simple. It isn't true. " At that, Jay glared and spoke up.

" Not true??? You abused our daughter for years! " she gasped and shook her head vigorously. " I wouldn't lie about this kinda stuff, you-!! " Vera placed a hand with a sigh on his shoulder. The male glared at the two as Vicky rolled her eyes.

" Jay, if I actually abused our lovely daughter, why didn't you call the police?? " Jay was about to argue but stopped. Why hadn't he called the police... oh yeah. Because he and you had magic... He could control it but if they got you stressed at the time, your eyes would have glowed. And at that time... people probably would have took you and and tested on you! Like some... guinea pig... And even now, to say you had magic... that would just bring questions, enemies and more. That's out of the question.

You already had enough trouble by being with Sans AND having a half monster, half human baby.

" Nothing to say? Is it because I didn't abuse her? Probably. " He growled and turned his head away. She sighed and shrugged. " Alright, Gurin. Continue the interview? " Vera was silent before clearing her voice.

" Right... So... Anyway. Why did you make the AMG? " The male spoke up before Vicky did, stating that they didn't belong here and simply bring trouble. " Eh... what was your name again, sir? " 

" Nikos. " Okay- Jay had to hold in laughter at that name. SORRY TO ANY NIKOS' OUT THERE. But... Is he gay or european? " Both. "

...

Oh.

" Alright, so why do you think Monsters are well... monsters? So to say? " Nikos seemed just about ready to speak but Vicky stopped him. 

" Well, I'll answer that by asking the king something. " Vera blinked before nodding. Asgore kept a calm composure as Vicky spoke. " King Asgore, the barrier was broken by SOUL power, right? " He nodded. " And there were seven SOULs needed... And you, Castia, Penny, the two kids and Ju are all alive. It was reported that you already had six SOULs before they came into the underground. " again, Asgore nodded.

Oh god... was she...? Yes. Yes she was. She was going  _there_. 

" There weren't six other humans... where are they? " the king was silent before speaking sadly... His gaze on the ground. " ... What. Happened to them? " 

" I... I killed them. " Vera gasped, as did Nikos as Asgore continued. " Six humans fell into the underground at different points of time. They were... brought to me. And I took their SOULs. " Vicky crossed her arms, glaring. Vera spoke with a shaky voice.

" Wh-... Tell us about them... please... " Jay could tell that Vera was having a hard time staying on their side... and she was about to have an even harder time. Mettaton was completely silent for once too.

" Each of them were children... The first one who came was a little boy with a ribbon on his shirt... and a toy knife. The second was a taller boy with a bandana and leather gloves... The third was a girl in a tutu with ballerina shoes... The fourth was a young girl with round glasses and a notebook... The fifth was another girl with an apron and a frying pan... And the sixth was a boy with a gun and a cowboy hat... " everyone was silent. Vera held a hand to her mouth, shocked with disbelief. Jay placed a hand on Asgore's back, sighing.

" I... I see... " Now Vera's face was stern. Vicky gave Jay a cocky smirk as he glared. " Kamiki. " he looked at Vera. Welp- time for more stress for him. " Tell us about yourself. About your family. " he nodded as he tried to sound calm... but he wasn't. Not one bit.

" My brother and I grew up with two dads and an older bro. " She nodded as she wrote down notes. " Our parents' names are Felix and Florian Scrubz. Our older bro's name was Kai... he died. " She stopped for a moment before continuing. " I moved out and moved in with... Vicky at the time. Because she was pregnant. With Castia. " Vera seemed to want to say another thing... but Mettaton finally stepped in!

" OH DARLINGS~! We don't seem to have anymore time left for this interview! " Vicky and Nikos glared as Jay let out a sigh of relief. " We'll be continuing this another time, Sweeties! Toodles~! " the interview ended... they were no longer live. Jay got up and made a move to leave as quickly as possible- Before he was stopped by Vicky who grabbed his shoulder. He stared at her as she spoke in a soft and gentle voice while everyone was distracted.

" I'm going to make sure you and Castia's lives will be a living HELL. " His eyes sparked up a deadly yellow as he glared. Freeing his shoulder, he continued home. This... wasn't going well.

* * *

You heard cries in the dark as you could barely keep your eyes open. You were so tired... everything ached... Someone grabbed your chin and spoke in a sickly sweet voice.

" You'll never escape this, Castia... understand? Nobody can help you... "

* * *

Waking up with a jolt you gasped for breath. Sans flinched and held onto you, rubbing his phallanges along your hair as your eyes glowed a bright pastel pink. He cooed and nuzzled you.

" it was just the bad dream, Cas... okay? no need to be scared. it wasn't real. " You held onto him as he rubbed your back. You heard Mettaton end a live interview and glanced at the TV. Jay and Asgore had a grim expression.

No... It was real...

THE DREAM WAS REAL!!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And it's gonna happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Everyone! We got over 500 Kudos! Thank you SO MUCH. And I thought long and hard... I've decided!
> 
> I'm gonna have a contest for ya'll! An art contest! Draw any scene from any chapter! Really! Anything! Spaghetti war, the date with Sans, Sin, tortured Castia! Anything at all!
> 
> All the art will be featured and shown in three weeks time! So on the third new chapter from now, all the drawings and art will be shown! 
> 
> But!
> 
> I'll decide who gets... FIRST PLACE. The first place art piece will get the artist a role in that third chapter! And it ain't like a cameo thing... It's a full on role! You choose your gender and personality, I do the rest and write you into the story. You can choose if you wanna be good or bad too!
> 
> Comment your art below. A link or something and I'll check it out! No need to be shy either-  
> It honestly warms my heart no matter how the art is. You may think it's bad, but I'd love it nontheless! 
> 
> That's pretty much it then. See you guys next chapter and can't wait to see what you'll make! And if the comments actually ARE bugged and you don't see your art mentioned in the next couple of chapters, just send them to me on Twitter to @CastiaPenny!


	114. The Great Babysitters!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Show Penny and Papyrus some love, Verdana!

Papyrus stared right at Verdana's pupils as he listened to Penny talk. It was Valentines Day so you and Sans were gonna go out! For a date!

" Alright, so the two lovebirds are gonna be alone and we are tasked to take care of Verdana! Shouldn't be a problem for the both of us! Bwahaha! " Papyrus nodded.

" WE SHALL NOT LOSE A CHILD SO EASILY! " The tall skeleton stood up, holding the child in his arms. " BECAUSE YOU, THE GREAT PENNY AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! " He did a twirl. " SHALL BE THE BABYSITTERS AND-!! "

" She's gone. "

" WAIT-WHAT. " Papyrus looked to his arm where he held the little girl. Nope. She... wasn't there. After peeking under his arm both of them let out a scream. " OH MY GOD, WE ARE TERRIBLE BABYSITTERS!!! "

" She could be anywhere right now!!!!!!!! " They both heard giggles coming from the window. Whipping their heads towards the source of the sound, there they saw the little girl. Clapping her bony little hands. " There she is! How did she get there?? " Papyrus shrugged.

" I HAVE NO IDEA! BUT ATLEAST SHE IS SAFE! " He moved a hand towards Verdana before her eyes lit up a bright lavender and she dissapeared with a pop! " ... "

" Oh my god!! " Penny pointed outside. There the skeleton saw the girl through the window. On the street. Giggling. He let out a shriek as he started running quickly. Cars were coming and oh boy. Penny was worried. She ran after him. A car was zooming nearer and nearer before they heard the breaks.

Verdana had teleported once again. Penny and Papyrus let out a sigh of relief. Then they heard giggles from... high... up... on the roof.

" OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!! " They saw Verdana up on the roof. Giggling and laughing. Penny was trying to jump up and down to get her. But despite her size, she could not reach the top. Huffing, she turned to Papyrus.

" Papyrus! I! Have got! A plan! " the skeleton nodded as the tall lady explained overly-complicated plan. " Okay, so we should get a ladder. But we don't have one, so instead we gather all the chairs from the house and stack them up. You gotta try and keep them balanced as I climb up to retrieve my niece! Understood? " Papyrus blinked.

" YES... GOOD PLAN... BUT... WHAT IF I JUST HOLD YOU UP INSTEAD AND YOU CAN CLIMB ON? "

" ... My plan sounded cooler. " she sighed as he got down so she could climb onto his hands, then shoulders. Being brought high up to reach Verdana. " Alright... almost... got... you... " The girl smiled before she... SLIPPED?! Her face turned shocked and scared as Penny yelped, trying to move to the side to catch her. Losing his balance, Papyrus fell down with Penny. He looked around... but again, Verdana had teleported off.

" WHY IS IT, THAT SHE HAS TELEPORTS LIKE MY BROTHER FOR THE FIRST TIME WHEN HER PARENTS AREN'T THERE?!?! "

" These are dark times for us Aunts and Uncles, Papyrus... But don't lose faith! We will find her! We will capture her! And then... WE'LL OFFICIALLY BE THE BEST BABYSITTERS EVER! " the two cheered before looking around. Hearing another very faint giggle. Looking up, they saw Verdana... on... a... construction site. On the crane. The two let out a silent scream of the damned as they ran over. However, a man stopped them.

" You aren't allowed in here... " He glanced at Papyrus with a slight glare, then at Penny. " Please leave. "

" HUMAN! OUR NIECE IS UP ON YOUR CRANE AND WE MUST GET HER! PLEASE! " the man refused to let them through. With a huff, Penny grabbed Papyrus' hand and walked off to the building nearest to the top of the cran and nearest to Verdana. It was a large apartment. A building with a roof! However, as far as she knew... the door to the roof would be locked. But if she could get to the window...

" Don't worry! I've got a plan! " Both of them ran up the stairs, not even breaking a sweat as they got to the top. Penny knocked on the door labeled 'Flippen'. A young girl opened the door, probably fifteen or sixteen. She wore a Pikachu Hat and red shirt with the words 'Cola Coca' or something like that on it. " No time to explain! Baby! Need window! " She ran inside, not letting the girl argue back. The girl stared at Papyrus with a blush.

" ... NYEH... HEH... EH... PENNY! WAIT FOR ME! " he followed with haste. Opening up the window, Penny spotted the hook of the crane where Verdana sat. How is it, she was able to sit there without a problem but slipped from the roof?

...

Why was that so important to think of right now in this situation? Penny took a deep breath, trying not to look down as she made a leap of faith. Grabbing onto the hook, it swung forward with her momentum. Verdana was about to fall but she quickly caught the little girl. She hung by a single arm on the hook.

" We're okay! We're okay! " she looked down. " ... We're not okay! We're not okay! " She was panicking now, looking for help. But of course, nobody saw her. Except a specific someone who yelled out-

" IS IT A BIRD? IS IT A PLANE? NO! IT'S THE GREAT PAPYRUS!!! " She felt Papyrus land onto her. With an oof, she yelped as her hand let go. Both of their screams could be heard from the construction site and probably even further. 

Squeezing her eyes shut she got ready to land. To... possibly die... when she suddenely landed on a cushion. On the couch. At home. With Papy and Verdana. She teleported. Again. She smiled before drifting off to sleep.

" ... That. Was. Terrible. "

" BUT WE CAPTURED HER! "

...

" We're the best babysitters ever!!! " they high-fived before looking at Verdana who slept soundly. " ... So cute... "

" ... SHE'S MAKING ME FEEL LAZY. AND TIRED. " Penny laughed before grinning.

" I believe we deserve a nap! We have done well! " Papyrus nodded as the two got comfortable on the couch before closing their eyes. Papyrus hugged both her and Verdana as they fell asleep.

* * *

You and Sans opened the door. Stretching as your verte-bae wrapped his arms around you, kissing your neck. You chuckled before you both noticed your siblings asleep. With Verdana. Both of you shared smiled as you sat down beside the three. Sans wrapped his arms around you as you took the remote controller.

" Alright, sweetheart. C'mon! Let's see what's up... Besides what's in your shorts. " you grinned at his bright blush.

" you are so lucky that the three are asleep or- "

" Or I'd be pinned? Nice thought. Heh. " You gave him a kiss before clicking the ON button on the remote. The TV turned on revealing the first sentence from the News that you heard today.

" The monster known as Undyne has been taken under arrest. "

Wait- what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprised at this end? Heh. Things took a BIG turn, huh? Also- comment whatever Art you may have made if ya did. Make me squeal. Because I always do.
> 
> Trust me.  
> Also- Comment whatever you're thinking about with Undyne! And what might happen. :3
> 
> See ya guys next chapter!


	115. Oh Dear. Oh Undyne. Oh Dear.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Undyne.

" Undyne...? Arrested...? " You stared at the screen before you heard a pop. Sans had teleported away. You let out a low growl as you ran out, shutting the door behind you and using a replacement clone to get to the police station. Yup... there Sans was... With Asgore and Ju... And a policeman, walking away. " Sans! Asgore! " they turned to you. Asgore looked... fearful... Sans' eye-sockets were void of any light... " What happened?? " Asgore cleared his loud voice.

" We're... allowed to talk to Undyne. She... She'll explain... But for now, the humans are keeping her here. " You stared before nodding. Asgore walked up to a counter and spoke with the woman there. She seemed friendly as she lead you to Undyne... behind bars.

" U-Undyne! " Ju spoke out worriedly... but she barely even looked at you... you all... " What happened?? Why are you locked up?! What did you do- " She mumbled something quietly... " C-Come again...? "

" THE HUMANS DUSTED ALPHYS!!! " you all stared in silence... It was all quiet for a good ten minutes... before you spoke up yourself.

" Undyne... I know... you're hurting but- "

" NO YOU DON'T!! NGAAAAH! " She turned to you angrily, stomping over and slamming her fists against the bars. " You don't know a damn thing!! Sans is alive right here!!! " She growled. You were silent once again... before reaching your hand out to her. She stared at it before roaring in rage, anger and... sadness. Tears flowing as a spear pierced through. You flinched slightly. A few memories coming back from when Ju went all guro and crap... But you stayed firm.

" ... Ow. " Sans' eye glowed but Asgore held him back from doing anything rash. Undyne was silent once again... breathing heavily before the spear dispersed. She held your hand with care... being gentle as she wept. " Undyne... You're mad and angry... at humanity especially... And if you need a punching bag... I'm here. Kay...? " She slowly shook her head.

" No... I don't want to h-hurt you... You're my friend... I miss Al... I... I... " you used a replacement clone to get past the bars, giving her a hug. " I'm sorry... I... I flipped out... I was mad... T-they kicked her dust... " you nodded and rubbed her back soothingly.

" We'll get to the bottom of this, okay...? " she nodded...

* * *

" Hm... the Broken Warrior, Undyne... but not yet shattered... That'll happen soon enough. " She looked at the screen where you still hugged her. " ... Disgusting monsters... "

* * *

You and Sans went to Frisk and Chara... after a few hours with Undyne. It was getting dark by now and they... deserved to know. Stepping through the door, you could hear some laughter from Flowey and Chara. They... seemed to be playing Hide n' Seek. Frisk was hiding. Once the two noticed you, they ran over cheerfully.

" Heya, Castia! Smiley Trashbag! " despite the nickname, Sans stayed silent... " ... Geez. What's up with that bag of bones?? " you sighed and pat their head. With a grin, you spoke.

" In a bit, sweetie. We'll find Frisk first, then tell you guys. " they rolled their eyes. You looked around the house, thinking where Frisk could hide. Sans meanwhile, made his way to the kitchen... where you presume Toriel is. Probably to tell her the bad news himself. 

Hm... if you were a small child..  where woukd you hide? A small child determined to win... looking back to your past when your were a child and Jay played Hide n' Seek with you... 

" Heh... Found ya. " You walked to the bathroom and opened the door. Looking around... then you saw the Dirty Laundry box. Yup. They're in there for sure. " Oh noooo... where could Frisk be... Hm... " you pretended to look around and swore, you saw the box move a bit. You opened the box abruptly and there they were. With the brightest smile ever. You chuckled and picked them up in your arms as you awkwardly went down the stairs. 

Darned youth and their growing! Chara cheered when they saw that you had Frisk. Placing both onto the couch, you sat down with a sigh. Frisk signed something, asking if something was wrong. You gave them a slow nod.

 " Look... you two... I... Frisk, after I tell you this... No RESETS. Get it?? " they flinched before slowly nodding. " Alright... so... Gosh... sorry kiddos it's... It's Alphys... Some guys surrounded Alphys and Undyne... they dusted Alphys and... Undyne killed a few of them for that. But then she was caught... " you stayed silent now. Chara stared in surprise, Flowey seemed neutral but Frisk... they... Tears formed at the end of their eyes. " Frisk... I'm sorry... " you pulled them in for a hug.

" D-Damn it... Humanity is fuckin' terrible... " you glared at Chara who shrugged. " I don't mean you... it's just... It's true! " you huffed and pulled them closer. " Hey!! "

" Shaddup, Chara... " You sighed and just let Frisk cry on your shoulder as the other child just grumbled. Sans had entered the room by now with a weeping Toriel.

" Oh... My children... " You let go of the two kids who were hugged by their mother. You felt arms wrap around you. Looking towards Sans, you noticed his eye was glowing. 

" Sans...? "

" let's go... give them some time. "

* * *

In a moment you were teleported to... a lab? There was something under a large blanket, some blueprints and shelves...

" Sans... What is this place? " you looked around curiously as Sans went over and pulled the blanket away from the machine. It was something that looked like it came straight out of a specific MMORPG Game... some machine to step into with fans on the top and above. 

" ... you mentioned Gaster once... when was the last time you saw him? "

" When... I was unconcious... And Jay and Ju were in the machine! " he nodded as he seemed to fiddle at a few buttons on a large controller beside the machine. " What are you planning? "

" ... Castia... can you step into the machine? please? " you squinted your eyes and kept your hands in your pockets. Not moving. " ... Cas? "

" Unless ya tell me what it's for... ya can forget it. "

" ... it's a machine that uses the power of determination to bring someone back from the dead... so to say. people like... "

" Like Gaster? " he nodded. You were about to ask why he didn't use Frisk's determination instead... but remembered that they're just a kid. " ... Okay... I trust ya. So... Alright. " You gave him a quick kiss before stepping inside. " Heh... But... I may be bone-tired right now, tibia honest. "

" heh... you'll have to tell a femur to actually tickle my funny bone. " You grinned as he held a hand on a lever. " ready, verte-bae? "

" Ready as I'll ever be! " once he pulled the lever you felt your legs shaking... but forced yourself to stay up. " Huh... T-tickles...! Heheh... " you saw your SOUL appear... It's pale pink color... was darkening. But becoming more purple. " Huh... weird... " you yawned, feeling much more tired before you felt a sharp pain pass through you. " OUCH! " 

The room... it was darkening... the darkness was surrounding your SOUL. Your SOUL turned into a complete dark purple. Your body moved... but it wasn't your movements... Then it stopped.

It all stopped. 

" I'll take care of you. " you blinked and looked around. Who... who could have said that?

It doesn't matter.

The room cleared and you stared at your SOUL which was a pale pink once again with the light blue aura from your SOUL bond with Sans. Your legs finally gave away, but you were caught by your one true love. Sleep.

No wait- sleep doesn't have arms...?? Okay you're way too tired for this.

" hey... hey i'm here... " 

" i'm here, sweetheart. "

" it's okay... it's all okay... " 

The first one was Sans... the others... sounded like Sans...  but it wasn't Sans. Not your Sans. Why was his jacket black and... what was with the golden tooth?

No...

That wasn't what he wore? He wore a blue jacket with fluff on it... No. Nonono... that isn't right... he...

What?

Oh... maybe you were just imagining things... 

" Sans... tired... I'm tired... " he nodded and rubbed your back.

" then rest... i'll bring us home, okay? "

" then just freakin' sleep... i'll watch ya, sweetheart. "

" it's okay... i'm here... just take a nap... i'm here. always. "

Everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED-  
> I mean what?
> 
> Anyways! Post any art that you made here! Remember- the next chapter is your last chance! And then on chapter 117, the results will be IN! Woo!
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
> AUs confirmed by the way- But my question now is...  
> Underfell or Aftertale? 
> 
> YOU DECIDE. In the comments.


	116. A Sick Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn it- The memes. Control meeeeeee.
> 
> Also- LOOK AT THIS BEAUTIFUL ART.
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/PixelJirachi/status/837083517779607552
> 
> Shoutout to PixelJirachi! Thank you VERY MUCH!

When you woke up... you woke up. Wide awake and for once, full of energy! Well damn- Someone call Powerthirst because you're made of GRATUITOUS AMOUNTS OF ENERGY. You just gotta mix some cocoa and then it's like mixing in some chocolate to AN ELECTRICAL STORM. Actually- you feel UNCOMFORTABLY ENERGETIC.

So you got up. Looking around, you realised... this wasn't your bed? Sans wasn't here but... Penny was. Along with Verdana. You stared at your sister before smiling. You hadn't slept with her since she was a little kid. Heh. You...

Sorta missed it. 

Verdana opened her eyes, staring at you with a big smile. She waved her hands for you. With a smirk, you picked her up into your arms. This was the first time in a long time that you slept without that nightmare... That's fantastic!

Going over to your room, you noticed Sans wasn't there either... Where in the diddly darn heck did your verte-bae go?? You felt something... push at your SOUL. Urging you to teleport to... Snowdin...? Yeah. Snowdin. But isn't that a bit too far for  _you_ to simply teleport there?

...

Eh. Worth a shot. Using a replacement clone, you saw the world shift around you as you felt the cold touch your skin. Oooooh yeah. This is Snowdin alright. Cold. Freakin'. Snowdin. You were right infront of Grillbys! Well- the old Grillbys now. It's empty. Actually- all of Snowdin was like a ghost town right now. Not a single person here.

Eerie...

You looked at Verdana before placing her into your hoodie. The fur should keep her warm! Hopefully... You could hear her giggles, so you presume it worked.

Walking forward, you noticed that... secret base thing. That was it! That was the lab you were in with Sans last time too! It had to be. Pulling out your phone as you ran over to the door, you took out the key. But once you got there, you realised the door was already wide open. Cold air slipping in, along with some snow. 

Sans was sitting near the machine... working on it... But you noticed him trembling. He was cold... And he'll get sick at this rate!

...

 _Do_ skeletons get sick? Hm... You actually have no idea. But you aren't gonna risk it! You walked up to him and grabbed his shoulders. He let out a yelp before you heard a sound behind you. Gaster Blasters. 

 Normally you wouldn't care that much but now? YOU HAVE A BABY IN YOUR HOODIE. Your eyes lit up as you created a Defence Clone behind you. It took the blow and stopped the blast from touching Verdana. Phew. 

" Sans!! " His cyan blue eye went out as the blaster was dismissed. He stared at you for a moment before Verdana started giggling. You took her out of your hoodie. Sans blinked a few times then took Verdana carefully... holding her close.

" ... sorry. " his voice seemed scratchy but you wrapped your arms around him, pulling him in for a hug as Verdana laughed cheerfully.

" Sans, that sure was a _blast_! Don't be so blue! Verdana enjoyed it for sure! " Your daughter stopped and just stared at you. " Yup- Icy everything! " Sans chuckled softly.

" you are so punny, love. "

" I dunnooooo! Most would say I'm pun-bearable. Though I guess it's cool if ya find me humerus! " He laughed and gave you a sweet kiss, which you returned. " Heh. Alright now, bone-head. Enough with the pun time. You're freezin' and you're gonna be sick as this point! "

" what? naaaah. i'll be fine... " You shrugged and nuzzled him as he used a shortcut to bring you back.

* * *

Welp. Sans was sick. That, my friends. Is what you call... The incubation period. The time before he got sick but after he got exposed to the cold. It took a while but it succeeded the next day in turning Sans the Skeleton into Sans the Sick-leton. You had to move Verdana to Penny's room so she wouldn't get inffected. Though you still aren't sure to what she's more prone to. Human sicknesses or monster sicknesses. The cold really didn't seem to bother her much while last time, not even two JACKETS could help you.

So here you are.

With a tray.

With soup

For Sans.

" Alright, Bone-Boy. Here ya go! Careful, s'hot. And Penny made it. " He shrugged and groaned slightly as you could hear him sniffle. SKELETONS DON'T HAVE NOSES, HOW DOES THAT WORK?

" thanks, babe. " you smiled as you planted a kiss on his mouth, but he flinched away. " a-ah! no! " Blinking in surprise, you backed away and looked around. " don't kiss me... i don't want you sick too! " You pouted.

" Daw... Alright then... " You continued to fake a pout. Honestly you doubted that you could actually get sick from just kissing him... That's when you felt something brush your cheek. A cat plushie Papyrus had gotten Verdana at one point...

" muah. " You stared at him, confused. " well... since we can't actually kiss, this'll be me. so that? was from me. " That's when it clicked and you started giggling. " what's ticklin' your punny bone now, luv? "

" Heheh! Nothing, nothing! It's just! So cute! " A little hue of blue dusted his cheeks. Then you gently plucked the plushie out of his hand and gave it lots of little kisses. " Get better soon~! " he was silent as you continued to nuzzle the fluffy plushie before he leaned onto you with a groan. " Hm? "

" i'm jealous. love me. " You blinked before wrapping your arms around him and giving him kisses while you laughed. Daw. This guy...

Your SOUL mate...~!

* * *

Welp. Maybe Sans was right to be careful with the kisses. But! Too late now. You were both wrapped up in a blanket with a runny nose. Penny and Papy were out with Verdana. So the person taking care of you and who was nearest was... This Sina woman. Who wore a surgical mask. And was glaring at the both of you. It honestly sent shivers down your spine.

" if we turn around, she can't glare at us... " You nodded as the both of you turned around. Hidden away from the glare! And nuzzling. Then you heard her speak.

 " Okay, so I remember when Jay was this sick once... I had to give him a shot. " You felt her grab you before you could run for it. " Oh no. Nu uh. We had to work together and run after him once he heard of the word! He's just as needle phobic as you are. " He is? Huh... Sans squeezed your hand but honestly... as sweet as the gesture was...

IT DID NOT HELP.

" Weeeeeeeeell... See- I think there's a difference between Jay and I that you missed, Sina. " She tilted her head curiously. " ... I can teleport. " After winking you were gone. Outta this house! Outta this house! You were outside behind New Grillbys ya think...? Eh. You felt a chilly breeze and realised-

You forgot your jacket and were only in your gloves, skeleton t-shirt, pants and shoes.

Welp.

That sucks.

Walking around New Grillbys, you noticed a few people were in the area. Keyword there-  _few._ Grillbys was closed... for... some reason? And the few people there just stared at you. Only  _you._ You let out a nervous chuckle and turned around. Trying to walk home. 

You tried to activate your magic but... it wouldn't? Ugh. Just when you thought you mastered it. Jeez. This was actually creeping you out. Did your magic not activate because you were sick?

Nah. Can't be. You just teleported. Maybe you teleported out of fear? But you were fearing for your life RIGHT NOW as people started following you. Atleast- you think? Your heart  _is_ beating faster. Doesn't that mean you're nervous or afraid? 

Why were people even following you?! That's it- you started sprinting. Home isn't  _that_ far away from New Grillbys! When you turned a corner, you bumped right into-

Well. You had no idea at first. Because once you came to a stop with that bump, you were picked up. Kicking your legs in the air, you growled.

" Let me go! Hey! I am  _not_ in the mood for a pick-me-up! " That's when the person you ran into... stood up... And you could see her face. " ... Well fuck. "

" Missed me, Pastel...? "

Vicky.

Your mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well- ain't this a surprise?  
> Anyways- this week is your last chance to send me art to my twitter or comment here! So just- do- it!
> 
> Don't let your dreams. Just be dreams.


	117. Kidnapped??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOOK WHO FINISHED ANOTHER CHAPTER EARLY??? YUP. SANTA.  
> Again- post any arts you have. I love them all, don't be shy... And enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Also-  
> It may be ending soon...  
> More info at the end of this chapter-

Well. This was... quite the bad situation you were in. You looked around nervously.

" This is not where I left my car keys! Eheh... " Damn. You don't even own a car. That was weak. Really not as strong as that glare Vicky sent at you. You let out a nervous chuckle.

" Give her a muzzle and then put her in the truck. " A few of the people around you chuckled, including the man holding you. You huffed and aimed your kick straight at this guy's crown jewels!

...

And missed. You were too short and only kicked his stomach. He stared before raising his hand and balling it into a fist, punching your stomach with full force in response. Right after you gasped for air, you growled and bit his hand. He let you go and you tried to use a replacement clone to get away.

...

OF COURSE IT WOULDN'T WORK- THIS IS A WEIRD DRAMATIC MOMENT AND DRAMATIC MOMENTS CAN NEVER BE INTERRUPTED. UGH. Your hair was grabbed by another person. It was Nikos! Geez- why is this even happening-

Then you felt it.

The muzzle.

" Oh you have got to be kidding me! " They actually put a muzzle on you. You could speak, but not bite. The man who held you earlier chuckled before picking you back up. " Okay- no! Let me go!! " You struggled to move. He opened up the back of a truck and threw you inside without any care.

" Enjoy your stay, witch. " and with that, he shut the doors. You were actually ready to sleep in the dark. But the space stayed bright... You looked to the side.

Grillby. With a collar...

His fire crackled and popped.

" Yeah... I'm alright. They put a muzzle on me, though. " He stared before patting your head. You actually let out a tiny purr before puffing your cheeks as he almost seemed to laugh. " Okay- seriously, dude? " He held his hands up as you felt the truck moving. Ah geez...

This is gonna be a long ass day, huh?

* * *

A much as staying in a warm blanket all day with a 'Booboo bandaid' from Penny was great... Sans was really worried about you. You were gone for hours now... And even Verdana seemed restless as she apparently searched for you.

Penny had grown worried too. Despite Papyrus trying to calm her down, she called everyone we knew. Nobody knew where you were. 'Cept Grillby. Though he was probably busy at work. While eating this Mystery Soup of Penny's, he thought... 

How could he contact you...?

Feeling a hum from his ribcage, he looked down. His SOUL ached... His SOUL mate could be in danger.

...

Oh yeah, he could use your SOUL bond to communicate. Though concentration is needed. He used a shortcut to his room quickly as he pulled his SOUL out. Shutting his eyes and getting ready for bad news.

* * *

" Aaaaaaaaaand I win! " You were playing rock, papers, scissors with Grillby for like- the 30th, time. It was boring but eh. What else could you do with your time? You felt a hum from your chest as your SOUL came out. Alright! Does this mean you can teleport?? You looked to Grillby to a moment before shaking your head.

You can teleport later. Grillby... is more important right now.

Pulling your SOUL out after Grillbz looked away with a slight burning blush, you looked at it. Hearing Sans' faint voice.

_you... -kay??_

Wow. This is worse then Fox News. HEHEH- nah. Fox News is way worse then this bad connection SOUL bond thing.

" I'm fine, Sans... sorta. No, okay- I'm being kidnapped in a truck with Grillby and I'm not sure how I feel about this. " There was silence on the other line. Did he end the call? Ouch. Rude. " Sans, you there? What... should I do? "

 _just stay... cal-... -ry_ stay _with me..._

" Sans. " you were losing him. You even felt your own magic dissapear again. All you heard was jumbled up noises before your SOUL dimmed. Welp. Call ended.

Looking up to Grillby in confusion, he shrugged. You growled and got up, standing at the door. He crackled and popped in a questioning manner. Do NOT ask how he did that. You just sorta know.

" When they open this stupid door, I'm gonna kick in the first sunnavabitch. And then I'll tackle the next sunnavabitch I see... You'll help. Right? " He stared before giving a slow nod. " Good. Alright, so I'm gonna need you to- " 

The driver hit the brakes. The mutha flippin' brakes.

The truck stopped abruptly and you were slammed right against the door of the truck, then fell onto the floor. Grillby got up and knelt by you. Faintly whispering if you were okay.

" Course the moon is made o' marshmallowssssss...~! " No. No you were NOT OKAY. Your head was killing you and you just blacked out as the door opened.

* * *

Sans blinked as his SOUL dimmed. Something was REALLY not right. Normally this connection should let him talk and hear everything clearly. But this definitely wasn't clear. He got up with haste to shortcut to Alphys' lab in the surface...

Alphys... Dusted by some humans...

...

Sans hopes you won't meet the same fate.

Looking around in the lab, he checked a few of her old cameras... Maybe he could find you? Clicking through the cameras until he landed onto the one near Grillby. There you were... walking from behind Grillbys. Your eyes were a normal brown.

You were followed. And you noticed, growing much more nervous. Soon you sprinted, but ran into someone. A lady who seemed all too familiar. 

Your mother.

Before you could make a move to escape, you were grabbed and picked up. Ending up into a truck where he caught a glimpse of Grillby...

" shit... " he cursed, as someone entered the truck and started driving. He used the cameras to follow the truck a bit... but the cameras ended at a specific area. He didn't quite know where... but he could just faintly feel where you were.

Sans pulled out his phone and texted Jay, Ju, Asgore and Undyne to meet him near the outskirts of the city.

" i'm gonna get you out, babe. don't worry. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my notes in the beginning...  
> Yes, I believe we are nearing the end of this fanfic. And the vote thing with Aftertale and Underfell is going. PLEASE choose which one. Gotta know what to write next-  
> And I think the fanfic may end at Chapter 120. Maybe.
> 
> Maybe even earlier? Who knows.
> 
> But as always, I hope you liked this chapter and I'll see you guys on the next one!


	118. Day 1 of being captured and already CHAOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay- Soooo, I believe PixelJirachi has won with their beauitful painting of Castia!
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/PixelJirachi/status/837083517779607552
> 
> Please tell me how you'd like your character to be!

 Sans stared at Jay, Ju, Asgore and... Penny. He huffed and looked to Ju, expecting that  _he_ was the one who brought your sister. However, it wasn't him who brought her along. It was Jay. But before Sans could argue about this, your father spoke.

" Sans... This is about her elder sis. She has the right to fight for her too! " He stared before sighing. He's right... but... He was just worried about her safety. Verdana was being taken care of by Papyrus.

Turning to the large door, Undyne came nearer and cracked her knuckles.

Time to break down a door.

* * *

 You nuzzled your vertebae lovingly as he ran his phallanges through your hair soothingly. Humming softly, he ran his free hand along your body. Making you blush softly.

" Sans... " He had a playful smirk as he gave you a kiss. " Pfft- so sweet...~!" He cleared his voice, grabbing your attention.

" wake up, luv... " 

What-

When you woke back up, you were met face to face with a specific drunk bunny lady. Bonny.

WAIT- SO THE FIRST DREAM YOU'VE HAD IN A LONG TIME THAT WASN'T THE NIGHTMARE, THAT WAS A SWEET LITTLE DREAM WITH SANS AND IT HAPPENED WHILE YOU WERE KIDNAPPED?!

How often do you have to get kidnapped to get good dreams like that anymore?? Every. Single. Day?! Ugh.

Juuuuuuuust great. Bonny seemed to be in a foul mood too. You appeared to be stuck in a cell. On the otherside was another one with Grillby and a bear monster. There was a pad right outside the cell that required a three digit code. You could hear him whisper softly. Not crackling- whisper. Which is rare, really.

" Are you alright, Castia? " you nodded and groaned as you gripped your head. You could hear him chuckle. " Yes, you hurt your head. " looking around, you stood up. " What are you planning? "

" Plannin' to get us all outta here. " Bonny groaned and shot a glare at you, waving her rabbit legs around in the air as she still lied on the ground.

" It's useless! They've put anti-magic collars on us, so you won't be able to teleport either. You'd need a key to unlock the stupid stuff! " You looked to a wall and found a vent. " ... Oh. I get what you're thinkin', Cassy. But what if you get caught out there? What are ya gonna do? Kick them? " You looked to your shoes. The enchanted titanium was still there...

" Yup! Kick their heads! Bonny, do you know the code to Grillby and... Uh... " Grillby signed silently. 'Braxter'. Okaaaaaaay. " And Braxter. " The bear looked up at you, a bit surprised that you knew his name. But he didn't really mind too much.

" Well- yeah. S'1789... " Alright. You went over to the vent and kicked it in, opening it up. Hm... Why do the bad guys have a vent near the short good guys? Eh, doesn't matter. You got on your knees and crawled in. The vent led to other cells... But it also led outside the cells too! Convenient! Crawling out, you ran to Grillby and Braxter's cell and put in the code. A click could be heard and Grillbz opened up the cell door. " Oh honeypot! It worked! "

Oh... honeypot??? Jesus- okay??? What does that even mean?

...

Whatever.

Braxter went to Bonny's cell, inputing a code. But it was denied. He stared at it a bit before slamming his fist through the pad. The door clicked open and she opened up the door.

" Alright! So, honeybuns! " ... What even is a 'Honeybun'? Nobody seemed to get it as everyone gave her a blank stare. " ... S'a saying! Jeez! Anyway... Let's beat up anyone in our way! " You nodded. Grillby stayed silent but Braxter spoke up.

" There's an office that has a connection to all the cells. If we get through the password of that one, every monster here will be free! " There are... more??? What kinda sick thing is this???? You nodded. " But... I'm not sure if we can get out of here all brawn and such. " You heard the exit to the small hall click open. 

" You're right... " You grinned as you ran back into your cell with Bonny. " We just have to use our brain. " Grillby and Braxter seemed to have understood as they ran into their cell. A young male walked inside... He seemed real young. Hm... Maybe... When he noticed you in a cell for monsters, he gasped.

" Oh no! What are you doing here, miss??? This is only for monsters! " Yup. Bingo. He doesn't know you. Time to play that innocent girl game you were a pro at when you were so young.

" H-help! This bunny degenerate thing, pulled me in!! " You held onto the bars of the cell. He neared the door and was about to open it... but then you kicked the door forward. It hit his head, knocking him unconcious. " Hah! Alright! I've got a disguise. " All you really needed to do was put on his hat and black leather jacket. Then you were fine!

Hopefully.

Maybe?

Eh. You didn't have that much time to think of it. Some of the guards may recognise your voice... Hm... Hopefully they're too dumb to notice. You led the three monsters through the next room. There were... countless monsters here... Some of the guards waved at you and DIDN'T EVEN ASK WHERE YOU WERE TAKING THE THREE MONSTERS.

Wow.

The guards here are  _really_ stupid. Braxter whispered to you where the office thing was. Going over to it, no guard was around. You checked the jacket you had on for any keys... but nope. Nana. Nothin'. Braxter sighed before punching through the door a few times to make a small hole.

For you.

How polite. You went through and opened the door up from the otherside. That was perfect! Heh... They looked around for the pad... Then you heard Grillby speak up again for a long time.

" It's here. " Everyone of you went to the flame elemental... Braxter cracked his knuckles and punched the pad... But this time it didn't break. Huh. You pushed him aside for a moment to take a look at the thing...

" Alright. Let's see how good I am at hacking. " You stretched before inputting a four digit code. A loud alarm could be heard as every cell door opened. " Yes!! " Bonny smiled and gave you a hug.

" I knew you could do it! " You nodded and looked out through the little window of the office. It was one of those one-way windows from what you could tell... You can see outside... but nobody can see inside.

" Alright, you three! Get out and help those monsters. I'll see what I can do from here. " they nodded before running out, shutting the door behind you. " Now... Let's see... What does  _this_ button do? " You slammed a button... It opened up some of the ground where guards where trying to get through to the monsters with weapons... A trapdoor... Some guards even fell through! Nice.

You took off your hat and jacket, placing it to the side... Deciding to check a few shelves and papers out as you once in a while, clicked random buttons. Then you heard a crash. Looking through the window, you saw... Sans, Undyne, Asgore, Jay, Ju and Penny! You smirked as you opened up a box on the table. A key... Hm.

Remembering the wise words of Prof. Oak... Castia, there's a time and place for everything. NOW IS ONE OF THOSE FUCKING TIMES.

...

Okay- maybe the pokemon professor didn't say _that_ but still. Using the key on the keyhole of your collar, you heard a click and it fell apart to dust... Huh. Cool. You were about to leave when you heard a gun click in place. Turning to your side, you saw a specific lady with a sapphire necklace. 

" Sooooooo! We meet again! " You sent her a grin. Nope... no running away this time. You're gonna fight. " You've done a lotta crap to me, yanno... But hey. Not gonna judge... at all... I just have a single question for ya! "

" And what's that...? " She huffed as she still held the barrel of the gun aimed at your head. Your grin only widened as your eyes lit up a bright pink.

" ... Do you wanna have a bad time? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH OH OH. LET'S GET SOME REVENGE ON VICKY! 
> 
> OOOOOOOON THE NEXT CHAPTER! WOO!


	119. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Guys. Underfell won.  
> Also...  
> As the title says... The End...  
> This is the last chapter.  
> Enjoy.

Once the door was broken open, Sans had hoped to be able to strategize by letting Undyne, Asgore and Jay throw the first magical attacks. Considering they could... Summon spears, throw fire or just use any weapon around them. Instead there was only chaos with lots of monsters running around and fighting. Penny was the first to charge in, knowing which humans to smack in the face with her frying pans. Gosh.

She was way too overpowered for her own good.

Looking around and trying to find out what to do, he noticed Grillby and... the bear. What was his name again? Braxton? Brax... Brax... Eh. Whatever. Now was not the time anyways. Jay and Ju were having no problem defending theirselves so he didn't worry about them. 

Instead, he walked towards Penny. There were a few humans that tried to attack him, but a little taste of the Gaster Blasters sent them fleeing or simply... Laying there. Barely conscious. Once he was near Grillby, he spoke.

" hey grillbz. "

" Hm?? Sans! " Wow, the hothead rarely ever spoke... He even pulled his sleeves up! This is serious. " You should get to the main office. Castia is working the buttons there! " The moment your name was mentioned he took full note on everything the other said. With a nod he started running his way over... There were so many humans...

One crept nearer to him and-

 **CLANG!!**  

Fell right down because he was smacked in the head by your sister. He had a large grin as he looked to the humans still coming in.

" Are you ready for this, Sans? "

" yup. i can feel it in my bones. "

* * *

The moment you asked your question you used a replacement clonne to get away from a shot of her gun. It hit the window and made a hole in it. Sprinting over to her to give her a punch that is sure to have a lil' kick on there!

...

Get it?

It's cause you punched her stomach and kicked the same spot shortly there after. She gasped and before you could send another kick, grabbed your foot. With a glare she tugged it highed and made you fall down on the ground. Once again, you dodged the attack with a clone.

" Huh! Well ain't this fun? " You joked as she tried to aim and shoot. But... her ammo seemed empty. Welp- " Whassup? Can't take a shot at me? Huh. Too bad. " Vicky rolled her eyes before tugging out a whip. " ... Wow. Sorry. Not into BDSM. Or am I? Hm... I dunno, really. Let's find out! " You summoned a couple of battle clones and sent them forward. They attacked but- Didn't do any damage. " Huh...? "

" You idiot... " With a flick of her wrist, the whip got you by a leg. She tugged and spun you around in the room. HOW CAN SHE HAVE THAT MUCH STRENGTH?!

Ugh. You're going to be sick...

* * *

Jay stared at the man infront of him, ranting about honor and how monsters should be put down and such. Honestly- he didn't give a damn and was about to finish this guy off... When random puke just flung into that dude's face from a big hole in a window?! The man fell unconcious from the shock.

" ... Oh my god, that is hilarious. " Jay laughed as his daggers lunged forward to the next target. He saw the guy dropped a lil' somethin', somethin'. A gun. " Hm... Not what I think under 'Big Guns' but... It'll do! " The gun lit up a bright yellow before he copied two yellow glowing ones in his hands. His daggers floated over his head for any protection. Looking over to Undyne, he yelled. " HEY! FISHSTICKS! "

" Hm? " She turned to him as she trapped a few more humans with her spears. 

" I'm gonna totally Overwatch this! Watch! " He cleared his voice before trying to do his best cowboy accent. " It's high noon! " He turned to a few other humans and shot! Without even looking or aiming right! Just shot! Hoping to hit the head. He heard screams and Ju's voice.

" Jesus Christ, dude! Why did you shoot them all in the crotch?! " Jay blinked and looked at the poor guys he shot. Yup. Every single guy was shot in the crotch.

Oops.

" Oh... I was actually aiming for the heads... " He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Undyne groaned but had the widest grin ever imaginable.

" Remind me to never let you aim at people again- " Undyne was interrupted by Jay shooting two more crotch shots at people. " JAY!! "

" Never let me aim at people again. Got it. " He didn't stop as he just kept on firing. Boy! This was fun! Then he was picked up from behind? " OI! Hands off the merchandise-! " Someone turned him around and pressed their lips against his. When they pulled away he noticed it was... Vera?!

" Please let those guns go, Jay... It's cruel to those jerks... " He stared, completely flustered before he let the guns go.

" Da- dur- Eh... Haha... You're pretty...~ " Ju stared at him before bursting out in laughter. Someone came up near Vera but she glared, giving them a harsh punch. She had... leather gloves on too. The lady gave him a wink before letting him fall onto the ground. She ran over and began beating up any nearby enemies. " Ohhhh... What a woman~ " He purred as someone came up behind him. Only to get stabbed in the back by his daggers. 

" Don't worry luv! " She grinned as she continued. " Cavalry's here! " And there was Toriel with Mettaton. Jay could've sworn he saw Chara sneaking behind them too. They probably went along without permission... And they held a knive! FANTASTIC.

THE GENOCIDAL KID WITH A KNIFE. This oughta be good...

* * *

 

Penny and Sans were running up the stairs, smacking people's heads with frying pans and sending waves of bones at them. There were so many... Where were they all coming from?? The short skeleton looked around before he noticed a door leading to the stairs. That must've been it. Unless someone stops anymore humans from coming through there, they were gonna be up against a nigh endless wave!

" Penny! "

" Yes? " Your sister looked at him as she picked a guy up with ease, throwing him off the railing. Thankfully they weren't high enough up that they'd die... Just sprain an ankle or something.

" i'll go over and stop anymore from coming. you get to Castia! " She saluted and nodded while punching a guy in the face. He summoned a Gaster Blaster and got on. As tough as Penny was, she wouldn't be able to stay long by herself with all the humans. So he had to get to that door.

* * *

Oh gosh- that's as bad as a Spinning Teacup Ride... Urgh... Before you could think much, or even use your magic... The whip was wrapped around your neck and tugged. You choked before you landed onto the chair in the office. It spun a bit.

" Oh god no- please not again... Wah... " you were gonna grip your head and get up, but your hands were snatched and pulled down onto the arm rests. Vicky used her leg to slam a button down aaaaaaand you were...

Stuck?

There were metal cuffs, keeping your hands on the arm rests. And you felt your magic cut off. Vicky opened up a cupboard with... Syringes... And other liquid bottles. OH DEAR GOD WHY- WHY NEEDLES? ANYTHING BUT NEEDLES. AAAAAAAAA-

You really couldn't tell any difference from the liquid bottles. But then she dimmed the lights... It was dark... This seems...

Oddly familiar.

The liquid bottles now had a difference. Each one had a different glowing substance. Except one. One stayed dark and black... Please don't take the black bottle, please don't take the black bottle, please don't-

She took the black bottle.

DAMN IT.

She filled the needle up with the stuff as your SOUL was... summoned...? You could see her SOUL too. A dark dark blue... Like her sapphire. Which also glowed in the dark. Of course. Magic.

What else would it be?

" Wow. And you called me a witch? Hah! Hypocrite! " She glared for a moment before chuckling. " Whatcha laughing about? " She went nearer as she held the syring nearer to your SOUL. Oh hell naw-

" I just find it so funny...~! You're taunting me now but... soon you'll be screaming for MERCY. And I'll spit on your face when you beg for it... " ... Okay- no. That was too far. You glared at her.

" Heh... You spit on MERCY? Then you'll have NONE. You'll get more carnage then you ever bargained for, ya crazy bitch! " You yelled as you tried to struggle and get free. She smiled and grabbed your SOUL with zero care. 

" You first... " She stabbed the needle inside and you felt a chill up your spine... Before intense pain struck through out your whole body. You screamed. And screamed. You were pretty sure you could have been heard from the underground. And was that-

Tears? Tears that you felt running down your cheeks? Yeah. Yeah it was. You twitched and tried to get out. But couldn't. This was... worse... Then the torture Ju gave you, back at Waterfalls... You were choking... slowly... You noticed your HP...

4/16 HP...

And it was going down...

" Hm... Losing HP too... Like the other subjects. Oh well... " Your screaming stopped. Like your HP at 1... She blinked and looked up before gasping.

Something was behind you. You saw a blast before you were released from the cuffs. The blast didn't hit Vicky but... the button. You stood up...

These... weren't your movements...

" What in the world-?! " 

" Hello... " That wasn't your voice either... Sounded like... " I believe we haven't met before, miss. " A specific man who... " But it doesn't matter... does it? "

Speaks in hands...

* * *

Penny ran up the stairs as fast as she could. People were behind her and infront of her... She could only deal with one side at a time. Someone grabbed her scarf and tugged... It was gone... But didn't matter now. She needed to get to you. Then she heard slashes. Glancing behind her, she saw... Chara?! The child looked at her-

" DON'T STOP! JUST GO!! " She yelled as she continued FIGHTing... Penny nodded and continued until she got to a door with holes... The room inside was dark... Except for some very faint lights... And the holes were too small for  _her_ to fit in! So she held one of her frying pans like a baseball bat.

Aim... And...

 **CRASH!!**  

The door was busted open. She slammed her fist onto the switch and saw... You! Standing but shaking... With a Gaster Blaster behind you?? And the lady... who wanted to adopt her in the previous timeline. Both glanced at her.

" ... Sister!! " What was your sister doing here?! You felt a massive headache... Urgh... This didn't feel too great to have your body controlled... Vicky stared before she charged towards Penny. She was fast... You weren't moving... 

GASTER, MOVE!!

But he didn't...

Vicky was coming closer... She took out a knife... You were desperately trying to get any bit of control in your body... To help, to-

Your eyes lit up a bright pink before you were infront of Penny.

A sharp pain along your chest...

A slash along your body and SOUL...

" ... " 

0/16 HP.

" ... " 

Everything was dead silent for a good and long while...

" ... Sister...? " You slowly turned your head and looked at Penny. A mortified look was on her face. Her wide green eyes stared at your glowing pink ones... You fell over. " CASTIA!! " She grapped you into her arms. Vicky stared for a moment before looking out the window. The monsters were winning...

She had to get out.

She ran past Penny and through the door.

You stared at Penny... feeling incredibly tired... She was crying... Why weren't you...? All the pain was starting to numb... You... You just wanted to...

" Hey... Sis... Penny for your thoughts...? " You placed a Penny into her palm. She stared at it blankly then at you... You let out a sigh. " Guess that one wasn't to... punny...? Heh... heh... " you mumbled, holding a hand to the mark. " I'm... Feelin' real... tired right now... Do you mind... if I just... take a nap...? "

" Sister! No!! Now i-is not the t-time for naps!! " You were still drifting off... " CASTIA, PLEASE! " your sister cried... More tears fell...

" Sorry... Penny... "

* * *

Vicky ran down the stairs, only to be met with a certain genocidal child in a green sweater. They were holding a blood soaked knife... NOPE. ALL THE NOPES TO THAT. She climbed over the railing... Before jumping to a platformer. Past a group of humans- She was grabbed. 

By a lady... Wasn't this that... Vera Gurin- lady? Her SOUL was summoned for a fight... As was Vera's. It was a pure Red. 

" Don't worry, Mrs June! Your battle is waiting down there! " Vera punched her stomach... It didn't do too much damage but it hurt. She fell off the platform and her SOUL returned to her body. She landed onto the ground, managing a roll to not get seriously hurt. " Hey, Sweetheart! Look behind you~! "

Vicky looked forward, only to notice that a specific guy looked behind himself. Jay...

They stared for a good while before he got a wide grin. Vicky got up and held the knife. He came nearer... His eyes glowed a bright yellow... He initiated a FIGHT... both their SOULs manifested...

" Wow... who knew you'd be here?? This must be my lucky day... " He growled as daggers appeared around him. 

" Go to hell... " She stared at his daggers warily...

" Oh, that's easy! All I gotta do is listen to you talk! " He lunged forward... Grabbing one of her hands and tugging her towards him. " But... Dear... I want this to be fair. With everything WE'VE got... So... " Before she could say a word, she heard a snap. 

The necklace he gave her... with the sapphire.

" This? Belongs to me... You don't need it! " He threw it away carelessly before headbutting her away. She groaned and held a hand to her head, but keeping her gaze at him. " Now you've got no Magic Protection jumbo! Lucky nobody got hurt because of that! " She blinked before laughing. " Hm...? "

" You... You idiot!! " She charged to slash at him, but he dodged. " You think you're so smart! Hah! You're a heartless bastard! " Again, she slashed... But again, he dodged.

" Well- I am~! " He snickered with a wink. " Look... I just fell outta love with ya aftwr you ended up drunk with my dumbass brother ... And I told you that! But you were stuck in your imaginary world, being clingy and acted like nothing was wrong! Like we were still together! It was only after you found out about my magic, that you finally stopped and were convinced I bewitched you... Or something? I dunno- I wasn't listening to the crap you call logic! " He dodged another attack. " But honestly? I don't give a damn about that anymore... Really! What really grinds my gears... " he ran up to her and grabbed her wrists...

" Wha-?! "

" Is that you abused Castia... My lil' Sparkles... And I can't ever let that one slide... " Vicky felt stabs at her back... " I hope you burn in the deepest depths of hell... You never deserved to be a mother. " He pulled away and gave her a kick. She fell onto the ground. The glowing yellow dagger was stuck in her back.

Ju walked over to Jay. Placing a hand on his shoulder...

" Are you okay... Do you need a moment...? " He was silent.

" Yeah... " Less then two seconds pass... " I'm over it! "

* * *

 When the crowd of humans stopped coming, Sans took a deep breath... Before running up the stairs once again. He felt... a sharp pain... He was angry and... sad... But it can't be true... You're strong.

You can't be...

...

Don't think about it, Sans... just don't. He saw the door open up and Penny step out... With you in her arms... That's great- and then he saw it... the blood... Your eyes were shut... He ran as fast as he could, practically yanking you from Penny's arms... She didn't fight back as she watched him...

" h-hey! Cas! y-you can get up now! i-i'm all for sleep! b-but come on... Verdana is waiting! " He placed a hand onto your pale cheek. " a-atleast open an eye...! nothing more! " ... No response... " Castia...? " Your body was lifeless in his arms... He didn't need to check your HP... He knew what answer he'd get.

Cyan blue tears ran down his cheekbones... he was rattling violently as he held you close. Without thinking, he shortcutted over to Frisk... They... they could help!! They have to... This... This all has to RESET...

* * *

Jay saw it... the whole thing. He stared silently... His brother teared up beside him before full on crying... Penny walked up to both... No tears in her eyes anymore as she looked at the both of them... Ju ran up, huggin her and crying into her chest... But she showed no emotion.

" Penny...? "

" It's my fault... She... tried to protect me... " Jay stared at her before growling and tugging her down to his eye level. " ?! "

" Don't go blaming yourself for this!! " He felt his own tears flow up. " Do you really think Castia would want this?! You to be sad and shit?? No" she wouldn't! So don't pull that depressive crap!! " She stared at him wide-eyed before bursting into tears. He rubbed a hand along her back as he hugged both Ju and her. " ... There there... I'm... sorry... "

Undyne growled... Repressing the urge to just kill some humans RIGHT now... especially Vicky... But Asgore placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke in a deep voice.

" We must call the police immediately. Before another battle breaks out. " Grillby was offering some food, found in some rooms to a few people... To replenish some HP. Undyne gave a slight nod...

* * *

When Sans appeared infront of Frisk with you in their... they gasped. Papyrus was in another room and... they were holding Verdana. Seems like his brother paid them a visit. He didn't even listen to what they were signing as Verdana stared at you... The child bursted into tears when you wouldn't respond to any sound she made.

" don't ASK kid! once i get her jacket, just reset already! " They waved their arms around to grab Sans' attention. They succeeded. " what? " Through the crying, he noticed them sign.

" I can't reset anymore! " ...

...

What...?

He saw the RESET button appear and they clicked it... But it didn't respond... Why... WHY NOW OF ALL TIMES?! He stared before just sitting onto the ground, holding you tight in his arms.

" why...?! " He had given up on looking for your jacket... It didn't matter... If Frisk couldn't reset, then it didn't matter... Frisk placed Verdana onto the bed who's crying was growing fainter and fainter... The reset button was still there. It couldn't be activated... Frisk wrapped their arms around Sans as he weeped... 

Then he heard a click... Both he and the kid turned to the source of the sound... Verdana. Her Upside-down SOUL glowed a bright red... And her hand was on the RESET button...

Do you wish to RESET?

Nononono- Not now!! He needed to get your jacket before-!

*yes.

Everything went white.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was really fun writing this guys...  
> Sad that it ends... But it had to sometime! Right?
> 
> Yeah. 
> 
> Please comment how you feel. If I ripped any of you's hearts out, contact:  
> +4916093745703  
> For a free 'Heart'.
> 
> Nothing more outta Blue and Pink.
> 
> It's the end...
> 
> ...
> 
> OR IS IT?  
> As I said, Underfell won! Sooo... By the time you read this, the first chapter of Red and Violet is out!


	120. THANK YOU!!

Hello everyone who read and enjoyed Blue and Pink. This is the author right now. And I'm really glad to have seen all the comments that lead up to now. It filled me with DETERMINATION to continue! I hope that people will wanna read Red and Violet next. Mostly because it's a sort of 'Continued' version.

But for those who will just leave it here, thank you so much for staying with me. It was fun to write this and for those who didn't expect the end...

HAHAH. MY PLAN WAS TO RIP PEOPLE'S HEARTS OUT AND MAKE THEM SAD! MUAHAHA!

But yeah. This is the end... 

...

" Dude. Are you serious? "

JAY?! DAFUQ-

" This is the worse possible ending! You can't actually be serious! You tryin' to piss people off?? "

No but-

" No but's Miss: I can't do math! You're being an idiot. So YOU GOTTA HAVE A BETTER ENDING. "

Hm... Yes... true... WHICH IS WHY.

I asked about Underfell or Aftertale. Underfell won, so I decided to write Red and Violet! Basically- the asshole equivelent of this Blue and Pink!

" Asshole? Yes! Right up my alley! "

You'll be coming later. Muuuuuch later. I mean- I wonder how much more of an asshole you could actually be... Gotta plan that out...

" ... Damn. I'll be an arsonist or something, won't I? "

...

" ... "

GOOD IDEA- NOW LEAVE.

Ahem.

Anyways! Thank you so much for reading the fanfic! 

" Like and subscribe~!"

THIS ISN'T YOUTUBE DAMN IT-

[Writer.exe has crashed.]

" Welp. Thanks, kiddos. And hopefully you'll enjoy the next fanfic. Bye! "

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my first fanfic and if you want more, leave a comment down below to let me know.
> 
> If you have any questions or suggestions regarding the fanfic or drawing and have a twitter account (its free) contact me on, said, twitter.
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/account


End file.
